Switched Fox
by grayfox11738
Summary: For all my unnatural life I've been forced on a path against my will with a destiny I never wanted, but now I find myself free from that with my death only to wake up once more. I wake up with a world full of opportunities and a life to live anew. I'm Naruto Uzumaki now and never again will I submit. Grey Naruto. Naruto harem.
1. I Awake at Last

A/N: For the longest time I've wanted to do a fanfiction of Naruto. I've been watching this for a ten or so years but couldn't find myself to do it until I saw the story to the end. I still haven't but I know where it ends and can't wait to get there. I'm starting from the beginning of Naruto around episode two or three. This story will follow canon and filler at times and stretch certain bloodlines to the limits. Hopefully this won't crash and burn as it goes.

* * *

I awoke from a long slumber, and yet felt as if I never went to sleep in the first time. My joints felt a little rattled and my body slightly heavier yet lighter at the same time. My head hurt something fierce. So much so that I reached up to the spot and applied just a little pressure to help combat it. My head felt like it was split open with a hammer and chisel by an amateur artisan after a night and day of drinking. Information and memories poured into my mind of times in the sea as a pirate, as an assassin on land, and as one of the first to sail by air through shady means. It took me a minute to figure it all out and realize that what I was experiencing was a harsh and fast-moving play through of all my memories. I never replayed through

my memories like this before so why was I going through it now? Suddenly my head hurt even twice as much as memories I couldn't recognize filled my mind greatly confusing me to no end.

Who in the underworld is Naruto Uzumaki?

That name is Japanese as far I can tell with my limited knowledge, but what does it mean to me? This name poured over my mind like a waterfall. I saw memories of torture by the hands of a mob of sorts. I saw days of loneliness. I saw flashes of someone suffering from starvation, scavenging for food in trash bins and dumpsters. The memories I'm seeing are like the life of a pariah almost. One that for some reason held the hate of a large amount of men and women for reasons he couldn't fathom. This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, from what I'm seeing never lived a life because of what happened around him. Plus, from what I could make out nothing ever went his way

No matter what he did in the end he was treated the same and given the short end of the stick.

His ninja life is what I found the most ridiculous. His days at the academy are pathetic in his attempt to prove himself to others. He should have proved himself to himself first before others. His infatuation with this pink haired girl and dense attitude towards a black haired false blind girl irked me. None if it made sense to me because base instinct should have diverted his interests elsewhere. Sadly, this isn't what got to me the most. The thing about his obsession towards one black haired boy is what made me believe this Naruto has no hope. The spells or "jutsu" I have seen in this boy's memories are acts that I only imagine that grandmaster mages would be able to do, but these men and women do them so easily.

I shook my head as the memories came to an end of when the boy fell asleep the first few days into this training with team 7 thing. The leader happened to be an openly perverted man that reads this little book filled with smut apparently. One man that can't seem to keep his hands to himself, or away from a boy's rear. I've never liked humoring men like that in my life so I did my best to avoid them. This Kakashi may be strong but also a fool like many others I have seen in these memories. According to the memories I'm currently in the leaf village and it was close to sun up.

I sighed and stretched my limps out to the familiar sound of snapping bones and joints. Regardless of these strange memories from oblivion I won't let it get to me. I'm no longer swirling around in the cosmos and in a physical body once more. That means either my body was rebuilt and I've returned to it, or that I went to the Great Wheel and forced to be reincarnated with more than few glimpses of former life. That's not possible though so I put that thought behind me. No one that is reincarnated in another body would sustain their memories and I'm no special case. I must be back.

The sun wasn't out yet so I let myself up to my feet to take a walk out. First things first I had to get out of… what in the cold void is this? I had some strange from of outfit on that I could only assume is sleep ware. It looked atrocious to me and if memory serves again this is what... that boy wore to bed. I looked further down at my feet and almost shivered. Quickly, I looked myself over and almost lost it. My skin tone was different. Instead of being darkened brown like it's always been now it's a light tanned color from someone of a light complexion being stuck in the sun long enough to tan. I reached up to my face and felt down from my forehead to my chin. Three marks are etched onto both of my cheeks and I have hair long enough that I could take it in hand. I looked down to the rest of my body and begged the goddess of the moon and sea out there that this couldn't be true. This was the body of a child and not my own older and stronger one. No, this couldn't be possible. I can't just switch bodies and worlds. That's impossible!

I looked over to the closet and opened it to the bane of my existence. An orange jump suit that if I saw someone other than a civilian wear I would have killed that person out of principle. I sighed deeply and tore some thing on my head off and tossed it away towards my bed. If this is my reincarnation in the body of another then more than likely, like the rest of my past lives, I will end up following the trend of struggle like always. Once a completed and unhinged soul enters a body without one it then becomes encased in the confines of that body. That means I'm stuck in this body. Why though? This boy and I have... a bit more in common than I would like to admit. That means his future will be... No, not this time.

I have memories, experience, and power. I'm not defenseless like I was as a child. I can make this work. If I follow the proper steps I won't repeat the trend. This body is uneducated and ignorant of the world so the only thing I could probably do now is somehow learn about this world. Take the steps once more to break my mind, body, and spirit. Then seek a bit of revelation like I learned so long ago. I need to study and figure out just what is going on. To do that I need a source of information like a library or something. As a highly proficient contractor I need to adapt and overcome because complaints get people killed. That much I know for sure.

The first thing I did was take a walk just to get a feel for this new body I have, and to think this little situation I somehow woke up in through fully, so not to panic. I was never one to panic and to try and think everything through logically. I mean this wasn't the first time my soul entered the void and was spirted away to another body before but this was strange. At least I'm not in a woman's body this time. That was different.

I know right off the bat that I am not in my world because in my world a "Shinobi" no longer exists as far as the public people know or care. I know that the name Naruto Uzumaki is the name of the boy whose body I currently found myself in. If my Japanese is up to speed this name can be translated into fishcake like what you put on…whatever I don't know what. It can translate to Maelstrom with the whirlpool at the end. I can assume that I originated from a watery environment. I mean... what do I mean?

By what the memories tell me this boy spent by a good chunk of his time in that city called the "Leaf Village," roughly translated and shortened I believe. The boy's knowledge isn't extensive in anyway. I felt that I had to get away for a moment so I used an old technique to shift around my energies to make myself transparent. I believe I remember hearing something about ninja being able to sense energy like I could in my tracker days. I was currently walking away from the village for a good eight or so hours. I can't find anything pertaining to his origins or even immediate family so maybe his family does extend to somewhere outside the village. This will have to be researched later to figure out if this one has any immediate family in the village or if I can track were they come from.

One mistake this Naruto made was questioning if he had any roots instead of searching from it himself. Even if I don't find anything, some form of closer will be nice and it could be fascinating to see this chapter unfold. I don't blame a child for ignorance though but with what I saw his position wouldn't have changed if he kept the way he was going. If he stayed pure hearted in a dark world ruled by people with the word "shadow" in their title.

First, before I do anything, I need to give this body a test run. Maybe even procure some clothes that don't hurt my eyes and some form of armor to cover my vital areas. A sword or two if I am feeling it, and some form of projectile weapon. I seem remember this one time I saw this one girl who had the ability to bring out ten weapons from one scroll as if they were sealed into them. If memory serves this Naruto Uzumaki was walking around training grounds at the time until he came up to her. That sealing

thing looked to be a useful ability to have, and since I found myself in the world of over powered mages or "ninja", which I find incredibly farfetched by the way, I might as well take every advantage I can.

The summoning lightning thing I remember this one anbu character did looked very useful; if not a little flashy in the literal sense. If the flash can be reduced to something diminutive and less shiny it could be a nice assassination tool to have. Currently, I have only a few of these "jutsu" things. The shadow clone that to my knowledge makes solid clones that fade when dealt with enough damage. Think I might test out the shadow clone soon. It might help me get around the city more. The henge, that shapeshifts

the user into a solid form instead of an illusion, will be useful as well. If it's solid I guess it would make more sense for it to be called transmutation instead. And there's also the construct of power living in my stomach. Even now I can feel it within me. Like a demon waiting for its moment to take hold of me. It would be sort of worth seeing it in action upon the city just to see its capabilities.

Wait, I am in the city right now?

I stopped and noticed that I was in a city and sweating like crazy. I rose my hand to my head and wiped off a fresh layer of sweat from my brow. I must have been running instead of walking. Running for a good long while to be this winded and tired as well as to reach a totally different city away from the leaf village. I stopped for a moment to get some form of bearing in my strange surroundings. If culture shock is a real thing then I was suffering from it drastically. I'm used to more English or western surroundings not a modernized China one I'm finding myself stuck in the middle of. Around me I saw so many people towering over my smaller frame that I felt a little shaky. There're too many people in such close confides surrounding me and it rattled me. I'm being... What's the word for it? Claustrophobic I believe it was. I used to be towering over a good amount of the people around me; being only an inch from six feet even. But now not so much. I suppose it's slowly getting to me.

Just what am I going to do here when I suffer from such disadvantages: unfamiliar functions, a downgraded body, terrible control over bodily energies, strange over the top surroundings, and even worse is that my mind is literally in shambles.

I have always pride myself as a master of the human mind, because of the instances that called for me to be able to control my emotions and mental state. I was a mind breaker after all. With my abilities, in just one touch on either your head or your heart, I could dive into your mind and body and take control of your functions. The more weak-minded e individual the smoother it was to set my roots into. My methods at first almost killed not only me but also the person I tried to mind break. Funny, it wasn't until I did it on a Templar did I discover that I was lacking on mental fortitude to better shield myself against the backlash from the break as well as strengthen the force needed to put into my dive. I had to train my mind in thought impossible, but I was successful only after I learned the trick behind it. I had to learn how to break into my own mind before I could break into anyone else's. My mind held power and abilities from me that I could barely fathom so I began to question.

How can I unlock the mind of another while my own is incarcerated?

So, I taught myself back from the beginning and spent more than my fair share of time in my mind unlocking and building. I made a home for myself and a library even. I could store memories there and relive them again and again. In a matter of moments in the real world I played out minutes of strategy in battle in my mind and grew as a fighter and in the matter of magic as well.

My mind was the key to my success but this one that I'm inhabiting and rooting around in is in shambles. Never have I seen a mind so broken and poorly glued back together in my life. It was like someone took parts of this boy's mind, rearranged them, and then threw the rest away. You can't delete memories once they're made so the pieces are in this mind somewhere. I just need to find them and piece this mind back together but that might take time sadly. Months maybe just from the damage whoever

manipulated this boy's mind. Whoever they are I plan to kill them all in due time. For right now I should get to work. As far as I'm standing I am well past the zero marker. This is negative five or maybe even further south than that. This mind will require a lot of work but usually the most fragmented of minds carry the most rewards. I suppose I will see.

First things first: I need the essentials if I'm going to stay incognito in this lively city without bringing the guards down upon me. The first thing I could figure out is why a good amount of the people I pass are looking my way in slight suspicion. My senses are dulled because of my entrapped mind but I could still feel their eyes on me. I wasn't sure where, but they're there; like small little needles on the back of my neck and some at my head. I have something on me that distinguishes me from the rest of the men and women around me. Their eyes are focusing on something above my torso that much I could tell. Is it the spiraling patch on my shoulder? I noticed with the memories the only people that wore this swirl are the people with those green jests but theirs is red where mine is white. Then again that shouldn't matter in this town without ninja in it.

Ninja.

I reached up to my forehead and felt warm metal on the palm of my hand. Iruka-sensei's forehead protector was on my head. I don't even remember putting it on when I left the village early this morning. I don't remember doing something like this after so little of a time ago is more of a shock than the action itself. I want to toss it away but I just... couldn't. Iruka-sensei gave this to me. This was the one he earned when he became a genin so I can't just throw it away. He's been too good to me.

I shook my head of these thoughts.

I don't know this Iruka all that well and I don't care to. It seems the essence that is Naruto Uzumaki remains even though his soul has long left this body. Not since his... death? I think he died. I reached up to my eye and suddenly felt something wet on it. I pulled my hand back and saw a bit of blood on my finger. Blood that came from my eye. This mind is more damaged than I first assumed if I'm crying blood. This is an omen if I've ever seen one for my coming death. I don't remember every single step I took today. I don't even remember running or walking. I don't remember getting dressed, even in this jumpsuit. I don't remember so much right now about today and some of yesterday. This doesn't bode well.

What happened to this boy?

What happened to his mind?

As I dove further into my mind I noticed there's a common trend I see in the memory banks. Fragments of conversations without conclusion, incidents that led to a blank space with no climax, and a promise to someone whose face I can't make out. A boy... Naruto promised a boy something. This just goes to show how much work this will require.

I shook off these thoughts of mine and yanked the piece of metal from my head then held it in front of me. I frowned when my body trembled at the thought of tossing it into the nearest trash bin. I found this thing to be useless to me. It serves no purpose other than minor forehead protection but this won't be enough. If I plan to have some form of head protection a metal plate on a piece of cloth isn't one them. This body won't control my actions and I won't let it show such emotion like fear so easily. Fear to discard something like a 'treasure' it received from a brother figure. I personally couldn't care less for this piece of metal but it seems I physically can't trash it... yet. Such sentimentality is pitiful. It's a weakness. It's a kink in the armor and perfect for an assassin's blade to slip into. Another fact that came to mind of which I can't deny is that this body isn't fully under my control.

I sighed and pocket the metal plate I tore off, seeing that I can't discard it. I kept the blue bandana though. I can use this to cover my most distinguishing feature, my hair. My hair was too long and reached far enough to block my sight just a little, but it was enough to force me to hold up my bangs with my hand. I will need to use this bandana to hold them out of my eyes, but sadly I haven't tied a bandana before. I've never learned how to so maybe I need to go ask someone to help me do this.

I looked around for a moment and spot a meat bun stand to not far from me. The young man and woman behind the counter sort of reminded me of Teuchi-ojii-san and Ayame-oneechan… What in the deathly cold void was that?

I shook my head furiously.

That was weird. It's like my thoughts weren't even my own for a moment there. That's the problem right there, I'm thinking instead of doing.

I took a breath and walked up to the meat bun stand. I waved at the young woman with pale blond and brown hair I can see outside that bandana on her head with light brown eyes. She seemed nice enough to talk to as long as I didn't say or do anything loud, knuckleheaded, and obnoxious. I cleaned my throat and stepped up to the stand.

The woman saw me first and waved at me. "Afternoon, how may I help you kid?" The woman spoke invitingly to me which made me flinch.

I'm not used to that. People talking to me like I'm just another one in the crowd. That kid bit as well made my eye twitch a little. I haven't been a kid in over twenty years so to hear this was a little less than amusing. I left it alone for now and presented the woman the bandana. She eyed with confusion filled eyes before looking back up to my face but not into my eyes directly. Even though I looked straight into hers she evaded my sight strangely enough. I have the feeling that I'm making her uncomfortable with my gaze, but that was nothing new to me. My heart was always easy to read once you gazed into my eyes, and in my heart, there's nothing. I'm nothing, feel nothing, and see everything else as nothing other than just another part

of the grand scheme of things. Though I will admit that I hate the face this isn't the first time I have woken up in the body of someone different, but the last time was entirely my fault. Last time it was a woman of Indian descent but this time is a boy of European roots with a little Eastern as well. Damn it, I am starting to think again instead of act.

I cleared my throat before speaking and answering the question her unsaid question. "If you can do me a favor ma'am could you tie this over my hair and forehead?" The woman blinked for a moment as if digesting what I just said. She rose her eyes back up but then averted them again away from my own. Why did she refuse to look me in the eyes? Was it the emptiness or something else?

The woman closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath before walking around the stand towards me. "So, you don't know how to tie down a rag over your hair?"

"No," I answered quickly for I already saw the question coming before she ever thought about asking me. It wasn't too hard to read this sort of human and just how to approach this to get what I want. I need to put up a much more inviting front if I wish to get my way. I smiled gently and said, "Would you kindly help me ma'am? I'd appreciate it."

The woman blinked at my sudden change in disposition and looked at me closely now. She hesitated to take the blue bandana from my hand but calmed down when I beckoned her to take it with that smile still on my lips. The woman took the bandana and slip behind me. I felt the bandana slip up and around my head then tightened around it at the bottom of my hairline. It covered my forehead and my hair well enough. I opened my eyes and sat the line of the cloth at the edge of my vision. I messed with the knot a bit and shifted the cloth around and nodded with approval.

"Thank you, ma'am," I turned to the woman and bowed. "Thank you very much, you're very lovely." The woman smiled brightly at me and nodded. I returned it and turned around to leave. This will do now but I need something to cover my eyes as well. I found the answer when I reached into my pockets. I pulled out a pair of green goggles. The sort that this boy carried all the time even after becoming a ninja. The same pair he received on one of his birthdays from an unknown sender. I had assumed he planned

to leave them at home once things really began to kick off for his ninja career. Maybe I grabbed them out of habit. I pulled the googles over my eyes and secured them with ease. This will do for now no matter how unorthodox this appearance is. The most important thing is to cover features that can incriminate me.

I pulled my hands down and shivered with goosebumps when my palm rubbed against my cheeks. I forgot about the whisker marks on my cheeks. By the goddess these things are sensitive. I think if someone got their hands on these I'd fall. I'd be falling to the ends of my life.

Damn it.

I need one of those masks Anbu wear. I wonder if I could even acquire one if I wanted to. Maybe I could buy one but to do that I need money. What use was money though without knowing a place to spend it? It would take me days to navigate this city. There must be a way to make this easier. I dove into my mind and searched for something to use. I think the answer was very much obvious.

The shadow clone jutsu. The ability to create solid flesh and blood clones that disperse when enough damage is dealt to them. They could look around to find me a clothes shop, preform basic reconnaissance, and then report back to me later. They could also find a library, a weapons shop, and a place to get some money as well. A casino could do the trick and with my frog bag I have full of coins it wouldn't take too long to get some more.

Like I have seen a dozen times, I brought my hands came up to a familiar seal and I reached into the ocean of this chakra stuff in my body and took a piece. My jutsu released and created a large blast of smoke. So much smoke that I couldn't help but cough a little when it hit my lungs. That's something I should fix as well. With the smoke cleared I was surrounded by a large amount of Naruto's. So many that my jaw almost dropped. I only put a little in that jutsu and somehow, I was surrounded by maybe forty of these clones.

One stepped up to me with a smile. "Sup boss what ya need?"

"I… ahh." I cleared my throat first to compose myself in front of the silent group of clones. "I need all of you to get a feel of the city. I need as well for you all to find a clothing shop, a library, a weapons shop or stall, and somewhere to make some cash on the side."

"Clothes shop? Why a clothes shop?" I looked at one of the clones with a deadpanned stare. "What?" He asked apparently not getting the simple reason of the why I or anyone would want to go to a clothes shop.

"Idiot it's so he could buy clothes," another clone answered with a stiff stare like what I had.

"Why, what's wrong with our…?"

BAM!

I punched the clone in the face and watched as it shot back onto the ground. On impact with the ground it burst into smoke surprising the other clones around me. "Anyone else have any stupid questions for me?" Most of my clones shook their heads. "Thank you, now off you go. And don't forget to report in."

One clone rose his hand.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Ya boss, how do we report in without radios or something like that?"

That was a good question to which I didn't have a good answer. I shrugged and responded, "You all can figure that out but in the meantime, go out and walk around this city. Remember not to cause a scene and be one with the crowd. If need be use that transfiguration jutsu to appear as someone else to get around, but no one from the memories we all share. Create a new persona from your imagination."

"Yes boss!" All the clones sounded of and then ran off a second later. When all the clones were gone I rubbed my nose. The same place I socked that clone with a Ki enforced punch, or I think it was Ki enforced. These clones aren't perfect from what I heard from a couple of them. It seems that a good number of clones have their own personality. One of which I had to deal with first hand. That little bastard was annoying, and I was happy to punch it into oblivion. Those stupid questions were so annoying, and I think my point was sent to the other clones just encase they decided to get too chatty with me.

I continued my little walk through the city. I don't know why but walking always helped me calm down and get my facts straight. I could think of think more clearly as well which helped me in the long run, like elemental manipulation. Those jutsu and all are nice but that hand seals thing is a little mundane although the manipulation of the elements themselves seems worth it.

The sound of chimes and among other things took my attention off the road I was walking on to what just so happened to be a place full of gambling machines. I tossed the bag of money I had and made my way inside. Sometime later I left the slot machine place with a brown bag full of paper money I had to wrap both arms around to keep steady. I wasn't sure but I think I made that place go out of business, so I had to leave with my small fortune. I really wish I knew how to seal this money away. I'll have to make do with the paper bag I have in my arms.

My clones found out a good way to relay information at me. They dismissed themselves and shared the memories of most of what they did, heard, felt, saw, and tasted came back to me. But the drawback is that many of them dismissed themselves at the same time and I spent a good ten minutes at the slot machine nearly brain dead with the mental backlash I was experiencing. The thoughts of 30 different me's all compiled onto one big mountain of memories, that all took me a long time to sort out. In the end

it was worth looking like a drooling idiot in public like that. Now I know much more about the shadow clone jutsu and just how useful it is. I may be new to this "ninja" thing, I rolled my eyes at the word still, but I know an opportunity when I see one.

My clones did good work because they found a palace in the middle of the city with the largest collection of books I've ever seen in one place. It was a noble's palace that much is for sure, and I doubt they'd appreciate me loitering around their library. Too bad I don't care because with my skills I could be in an out in seconds with what I want.

There's a clothes shop not too far from here but that is for civilians and not ninja. The clones also saw a weapons shop next to another clothing store so I might try that instead. I could finally put this money to good use. I can get myself some proper clothing and a hood to shadow my bright hair. I have to cut this. It's getting annoying especially since my bangs constantly fall into my eyes every three seconds. That woman at that stall didn't do that well of a job with the knot and my hair kept coming out. A haircut place will be smart stop just to shorten this some and to get the spikes and split ends out. I think a haircut will come first, and then I will buy myself some new clothes. After that I will take a real bath

and get rid of this "please kill me" bright orange thing I have on. Maybe get dressed in black, grey, dark blue, red, or at least something more surreptitious than this. White is stealthy than orange and white is even brighter than orange.

I need to pick up a sword to use and to get myself a wrist blade like I had before. I can make one but it would take a few months if I wish to do it correctly and perfectly enough to last me years of use. Maybe even a staff on top of this. My load-out has always been a combination of a short, mid, and long-range set of weapons. Should I do the same in this instance though? I think my bodies protection should come first, because I have my arms and hands as weapons already. I need some well fashioned armor first. Thinking of the armor I could buy, it will be difficult to find good armor for my body, after all this is the body of a child. I will outgrow the armor in a couple months, especially if that ramen fetish I refuse to have is put to a total stop. Time to start eating right and a lot as well. Now that I think of it, I'm starving for some meat. I need to quell the meat eater inside of me soon or I might just lose my mind.

"Hey you," I heard over to the right and saw a man waving at me. "You're that kid from before looking for clothes, right?" I peered my eyes at the man and did recognize him. One of my clones talked to him I think about the clothing thing and so I shrugged and walked up to him.

"Yeah that's me. I'm in need of something different to wear sir."

"Well," the man smiled and made way for me to enter his shop. "Look no farther because I have some of the best clothes money can buy that will suit your fancy." The man announced proudly.

"We'll see," was all I said as I entered the clothing store to the jaw dropping amount of clothing I saw around me. It was amazing to see the large and different amount of clothes I saw every which way from those Japanese kimono things, to shirts, to blouses, and among other things. The colors I saw as well are interesting to see so much so that I don't think I will have any problem finding what I want from this shop.

"As you can indeed "see' you can get anything you need from me so," the man walked to the front of his counter and leaned to rest his arms on top. "What are you looking for?"

I looked around the clothing store and immediately found that I wouldn't wear at least seventy percent of the clothing in this store because it was either to frilly or bright with the wrong kind of colors with others that don't contrast well together or made of a very bad fabric for the job. Silk is not best sort of fabric to have in a world of fire shooting ninja. The man watched as I pushed back father into the store to the commoner-like clothing instead of the noble and fancy stuff behind me. I spotted some black trousers for me to wear and a belt seeing that the lower wear is sort of big on me as if these orange things aren't.

"Ah so you want dark colors huh?" The man walked up to me with a wide smile to which I nodded.

"I want to look like a dark character shrouded in mystery," I said but thought on my response. While I could dress just like before maybe I could add a little color on top of that. I don't see a reason not to stay true to part of what I am now. Maybe orange or red steaks or a scarf or sash for my waste. Something to stay original to the Uzumaki-style.

"Ah, then I got the thing for you then. Something all "dark character' types like heheheh," the man chuckled before flying away like a fairy. The man shot from one end of the store to the other with a growing amount of clothes in his arm with every pass. I am not a master of clothes, after all when I was in my own body I wore mostly my assassin garbs and would change in color scheme from a change in region, but I really think that this man is gathering a bit too many without a valid reason. Simple trousers, a blouse, a shirt, a hood, and a belt are enough to satisfy me until I can find a garb to make as my image. I suppose I didn't voice this and seeing the growing stack now it's a bit too late to stop him. I sat back and waited until the man

came back with a stack of clothes for me to try on.

"Here you go, I think you might like this here." I nodded and took the clothes and walked away towards the dressing room. It was labeled up top and easy to spot. After sorting through everything I came back dressed in black, but slightly grey in a different light, trousers. The shirt I had was short sleeved and navy blue nearing black in color which I tucked into my trousers with a fastened black belt. The man didn't have foot wear so I had to make do with the sandals on my feet for now. An outer blouse fitted nicely with the tail and ends falling to my thighs with four buttons in the front. It was almost like robe of sorts that was black with red stitches. It buttoned up nicely for me to wear comfortably that reached down to my knees like a coat or something with a slit in the front of ease of movement. It reminded me of my original assassin garb but it was missing something and it was too damn big. I looked it over towards that man and he seemed to have read my mind. "Don't worry about the fit because my wife can take care of it, but I sense that something else is bothering you."

"I need a hood as well as a red sash to go around my waist, and yes something to help it fit better would be appreciated." The man rose a brow at what I asked but nodded. I left again to the dressing room and came back with the orange thing back on my body and the clothing in hand.

"Give me one day and I will have it perfect for you."

"Thank you but I also have some modifications done on it as well," I announced firmly.

"Then talk. Time is money after all."

My bag of money was lighter than before. All that I asked was now being implemented in the garbs that I ordered. One day or maybe two depending on if they can really do what I asked. I suppose I will see in time. Now for the sword I want. I reached that black smith shop that my clones found and walked inside. They found eight of them but this one has an energy I just couldn't ignore. The sound of hammer on metal was everywhere and the shop and the smell of sulfur and iron filled my nose. It was a

nice smell. Inside was what I expected of a black smithy so I wandered around in search a sword and some harnesses. I already sent a clone out to find me some boots to wear around instead of these things. Sandals. I never liked sandals.

I soon found the section for swords and looked around but nothing really caught my eye. I saw feudal era style katana and nodachi but the only thing I could possibly want would be the nodachi seeing that The Black Blade was modeled after one. But I need something closer to home. I wielded three blades in my time and a nodachi was one of them though maybe I shouldn't bother with another. That old nodachi scared me to death sometimes and literally once. I don't think I will get another. I took some short swords or tantō, I believe they are called, in hand and tested their balance but found them to be made of an inadequate mixture of metals or unbalanced because the back end is too heavy for the blade. "Nope." I was tempted to throw them away but reframed. These are terrible in quality but these aren't mine to toss about how I wish.

My tour through the store wasn't a total loss. I found some throwing knives and a holster for all seven. Seven is always a good number much like the number three and the number one. The holster is in the style of a shoulder guard coupled with a strap and holster for my left leg. Three on the shoulder and four for the bottom. I found a foot-long knife, close to a short sword, in a scabbard but it isn't of Asian make. It reminded me of a scimitar with how curved the blade is and sharp the edge is to the tip. From what I could gather this metal is a mixture of steel and something else. Maybe volcanic glass to make it light though if made wrong this combination will only diminish its durability. I flicked the metal and heard it sing with barely any faulty vibrations. Yes, I can use this for a means of quick executions and deadly surprise attacks. If need be I can possibly stand toe to toe with a warrior or two.

Suddenly, I saw something very much unorthodox. A double-edged sort of hybrid sword bit it reminded me of a broad sword almost. I chuckled a bit as I approached the sword next to a barrel of poorly made swords. I don't know why but I found it funny. I appear to be in Eastern Asia but here I see a double-edged sword from a different era. This isn't in the realm of the norm. I expected a Japanese katana more than anything not something that looks to have been made during the medieval times when knights

in shiny armor existed. Normally, I don't use such swords, but that didn't stop me from taking it from the rack to touch it.

I've never personally used a double-edged sword of this length before except this one time one was thrown at me by this unnamed assassin after my neck. He did this assuming I would deflect it with my good arm but the shock I saw on his face when I caught the blade by dropping my own, threw it straight back at him much faster than he could dodge, and impaled the bastard in the chest with it was priceless. This was right after the smart one decided to run toward me. He came from my rear flank in hope of catching me with a knife to the ribs only for that to backfire. I must admit that seeing this blade coming at me did catch me off guard. In the end, I left it behind as a marker for the man after I buried him. Respect for the fallen and all that good stuff. It's mostly to, if they have a soul, help the fallen move on to the afterlife but he didn't. I made sure of that.

First thing I did before touching the blade was look at the bin it was in for common low-priced swords. All of them are like 1000 ryo which was the cheapest thing I was looking to get in all the store. What the hell is this sword doing in this bin? I shook my head before reaching for it. Ignoring the slight haze over it, I pulled it from the rack and held it up to the light. The scabbard was only a back loop and sheath for the tip all connected by one cross body strap. It's felt comfortable in my hands and it was a decent fit. The sword honestly is too much for my hands to fill and it felt bulky. This is a man's size sword that's for sure.

I removed it in seconds and slowly I examined the metal. I marveled the red slightly oversized hilt and the fine edges that connects into the hilt. This was meant for a certain pair of hands but despite that the grip felt nice, almost perfect in my palms, as I rubbed up and down its red and black diamond designs. The pair golden rectangular guards at the end of the hilt with boors on the end of the edge and no-edge of the blade big enough to fit a finger, and beginning of the bladed region sort of decorated the hilt a little out of context but this blade is meant to kill not be stealthy much like one of my old swords were. She was white as snow and blue as the ocean on a sunny day so not all blades I have need to be dark or shrouded for me

to use proficiently. The guard appears to be gold with a twist of the hilt the coloration shifted into something darker like gilded bronze. Maybe the metal is a mixture of one of the two with or something else entirely, I am not sure.

Instead of guessing the metal, finding it irrelevant, I tapped of my finger on the metal to nothing. Not even a chime. These guards are solid and I guarantee they could take the strongest of attacks without breaking.

Now for the next part of the sword, which just so happens to be the blade itself, I stood awed at the how it was made. It was a simple in complexion. One side was for slashing but other side, which is supposed to be dull, was sharpened while still appearing to be dull none the less. Maybe a cutting/bludgeoning mixture. I slide a finger on the sharp side and cut my finger open just at a slight touch. I reversed to the other side and pressed my finger on it to nothing. I pulled back nearly lost the finger to the fine blunt edge, if that's even possible. It's like this side hooked into my finger and tried to yank it back the moment I pulled back on it. One side for slashing and one for cutting with the center of the sword to the tip arced in such a way that it increases its thrusting and piercing power. The blade from what I could tell hasn't been touched for a while and yet free of rust or any form of decomposition.

Interesting.

My patience wore thin and I got tired of taking it slow. With some of that chakra stuff I flicked the center of the blade. I don't know what this sword was made of, what the designs along the blade itself from the tip to the guard meant, or if they impeded the blades durability but I can at least hear its song. Softly the blade vibrated a song that was music to the ears. It was a song of death and the tragic fate of the owner before me. I am not sure if having the ability to hear the tale of a sword is what I'd call it is a good power but better to have or not. From what I am hearing this blade's former master… No not a master. This blade was held by men who believed they wielded it in battle but it was the man that was wielded in the end. Strange, the previous holder of this sword died after a life of betrayal and hate which consumed him in the end. The 14 before him leads straight to the true master of this sword many years ago.

I can see warring clans, possibly states, and banners flying overhead for the song painted frames. One frame to the next they skipped to the next scene and frame. From what I can piece together this was... his? Yes, his blade and the mastery in which he wielded it made someone like me, who was proud in his skills of the blade, seem like novice. This happened to be a real hit my pride because I saw myself as a competent swordsman; a hurricane when I wield two at once. Watching this story now I truly know nothing when it comes to the sword other than the pointy end goes into the other man.

Suddenly, I felt a darkness in the mist of the blade that made the grip I had on it seem cold to the touch yet burns at the same time. I am starting to think that it was maybe the sword corrupted the men whom wielded it instead of the other way around. Too much blood both of man and not of man has stained its metal. Demons and monsters exist in this world. Oni and Yokai, I believe they are called, inhabited the past world and this was used to combat a specific one. No matter the past I want this blade for myself, but the irony of my situation wasn't lost on me. Why is it no matter where I go I am almost destined to travel with a cursed blade? First the Black Blade and now this one but what to call it. Bloodborne maybe. The blood that's coursing through this blade is stifling to say the least. With how crimson red the hilt is I am starting to assume it's not because it was painted that way.

Whatever.

I took the blade and the scabbard that came along with it down from the top and looked around from a couple more things to use. The scabbard was nice as well. It covered both sides of the blade with an opening for each on opposite sides. There was a clip on the middle to fasten the hilt down for me to take it out I would have to undo the clip and pulled the blade out with the top one going left and the bottom one going right.

I found a breast plate that might fit. A nice dull silver or grey which is doesn't stand out all that much. It will have to do for now. Then I thought that maybe I won't need this armor at all. The fact being that the armor here wasn't of the finest make and I think I can find better. Something more studded or scaled might be better. An even mix of fine oiled leather and light but sturdy metal plating in the crucial areas. It shouldn't be hard to find but apparently it was not to be. I might just have to make it myself. I placed the armor back and looped around to search for something different.

Now I found a good knife I could place on my waist on my back. It was a little longer than my back with the hilt showing out but was well fashioned. It was almost like a short sword with how wide the blade is and the leather scabbard was well oiled ready for quick draw and long use. I had to have it and the fact that the metal was strong and black had nothing to do with it as well.

"Finding everything you want?"

I responded without bothering to look back because I have known for the last couple of minutes that the man was watching me. The sound of a hammer hitting metal is hard to miss, especially when it stops, so I took my time gathering all that I could find and brought it to the man. "Do you have a bow?" My question surprised the man greatly enough for me see his brown eyes underneath his dark bangs.

"A bow?"

I nodded. "Yes, the things that fires arrows at short to long distances."

"I know what a bow is brat!" The man yelled.

Did he take offense to my words enough to raise his voice? I can see obvious aggravation pouring out his pores about something. Logically it had to be because of what I said but I don't see anything word with my words. He asked about what a bow was and I answered in kind. Maybe he's just upset that I know about such weapons as well. Or maybe it's because I know a little more than he does. I almost shook my head at how emotional this man became. "I was only saying," I said in a calm tone. The same I've been using since I started talking to this man. "I assure you there isn't a need to raise your voice."

The man clenched his teeth and glared at me. "I- you…" the man couldn't seem to find the right words to finish his incoherent statement. Finally, he just sighed hard and waved off something. "It's fine kid I get it, and no I don't sell bows. If you want one go to some place called Lower Life which is down the street to the right. It'll be hard to miss."

"Thank you," I said in an emotionless tone that made a frown visible show through the man's beard. I mean, he could have just told me that right off the bat instead of getting upset for no apparent reason. Sometimes I wonder about older gentleman sometimes and their attitudes. I'm old myself but because of circumstances I've stayed a set age no matter how many times I've been forced to suffer one rebirth after the next. I'm older than him and maybe that's why I'm much more mature than him.

I placed the tsurugi on the counter as well as the knife and dagger I took, the holsters and combination harness, and the throwing knives I took as well.

"Hmm, nice haul here and WHAT THE!" The man pointed at the long sword then to me. "Kid the hell are you doing with that?" I hate stupid annoying questions so much.

I sighed again and said, "This is a weapon's shop. I have merchandise that I wish to buy that's why I brought them up to you."

The man's eye twitched, "Brat you are starting to piss me off."

I really don't have time for this. "I only wish to make a purchase and leave."

"But with that?" He pointed at the blade again.

"I did bring it up after all," I crossed my arms and waited.

The man scowled, "Whatever brat let me see what you got." The man examined the gear I chose carefully but reframed from touching the sword. "That thing is cursed or so I've heard so good luck," the man spat out. I just shrugged and took the blade into my hands. It seems to be a nice sword no matter how you look at it. I can even wield this one handed despite the weight. I have Ki after all and while this body is lacking formal and informal training the knowledge of my mastery of the human body never fades away.

I left the smithy with a lighter bag again but funny thing is that owner sold these smaller things for more than the Bloody Blade. The owner seemed happy to see it gone which doesn't matter to me. I was starting to like this thing little by little. Now I just need is...

"Hey boss!" My clone fell from the sky in front of me with a wide grin on his lips. "Check out what I got ya!"

I looked down and shook my head, "Speak of the devil." The clone had a pair of black boots in hand and black socks from a shoe store I suppose. I took the boots in hand and nodded at the clone. The clone winked and burst into smoke. Clones sure are useful for all the things they can do so far. Now I can focus on a bow and some arrows.

That black smith said it was down the street to the right so I can't be too hard to find and he was right. But the thing about this place was that it was just a wood shop or something. I suppose there is a man inside that could make one if I can wait. I usually don't resort to long range combat and if I do I used a crossbow instead of a regular long or recurve bow. I could wait for now or check it out myself.

I rose my hands into a seal and made a clone then pointed to the shop. In an instant the clone went inside with the orders to ask about a crossbow or something along those lines. Another clone I made took the stuff I bought, mainly the Bloody Blade; I really need to think of a better name for it. Bloodborne sounds better than that. Maybe the clone can find a good spot to hide it. Speaking of which, I think one found a good way to get information.

I remember a large palace that I can see from here. A large compound where I might have the chance to get some good knowledge of this world. My clone took a bit of a tour of this place. I believe it's the castle that belongs to the lord of this city. That means to get what I want I need to sneak in and take it. This might be fun and a good test of my stealth skills. It'll be like infiltrating the ANBU headquarters again but without the masked weirdos lurking around. It will be like a super S-class mission to gather information instead of pranking those assholes who harassed me. Jerks.

With them in mind I thought back to my revenge pranks and their execution. Maybe the same can be applied here. If I can slip under the senses of ANBU normal guards will be a cake walk.

* * *

A/N: First chapter of many is done with. Can't wait to get to the rest. I've fixed many of the typos I had and will improve as I go.


	2. First Step: Information & Connections

Chapter 2: First Step: Information & Connections

With a few adjustments to the orange top I wore I was able to make it a bit more appealing to me, not that I am going to keep it but I made an improvement where it was due. I equipped a couple straps to join together a single leather shoulder pauldron and knife holster as well as a few others to make my orange top less baggy. With the fabric closer to my body the chance of it catching on something lowered to comfortable levels. I was able to fashion myself a hood as well and sew it in with a little ninja wire and a needle I "acquired" from the second story window of a random house. With the new hood in hand I lifted it up to cover my hair and shadowed my eyes the best I could. I need to at least cover my incriminating features the best I can if I am going to sneak into the palace in the distance. I made sure to buy myself a scarf as well to cover my face and wrap around my neck. It didn't restrict my breathing and covered my cheek marks. While I could have used a henge on myself I don't wish to take the risk of passing someone in this palace who can sense chakra. Better safe now then sorry later.

The straps on my chest and waist are holding up well and snug on the body. I placed my shortest dagger on my left hip and my black knife on my back along my waist. My holster and shoulder guard fit well enough allowing me to shift my shoulders to and fro. I was ready to execute swift kills or knockouts if need be for my black knife is set with a heavy pommel on the back while my left dagger was meant for cuts. It's well balanced perfect for a quick throw and slitting a throat or two. I wish to reframe from killing without need but in an infiltration mission you never know what will happen. I was happy to have a ninja pouch on my right leg with smoke bombs and other very useful distraction tools as well. The ninja steel wire will be useful for a choke or tying someone up. I have everything I need so it's about time I started this operation.

I perched on top of a building outside the gate to the palace and watched the guards carefully. I studied my targeted area and looked for the easiest way in without disrupting the natural order of the premises. The wind was rushing past me and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees in the distance. It was almost night time but in the clothing I am in, it's best I wait until the light of the sun is as close to red and orange as can be. Working on the fly and playing by ear, if the memories are correct, is a past time for the boy Naruto. That means I make a plan and if all hope fails I wing it and improvise. I felt a smile rise up to my lips at this but quickly let it go.

From what my clone has gathered the library is a few floors above my current position on the west wing of the palace close to the tower than borders between the palace wall and borders. I could climb my way up but not sure if that is the best way. I've been watching the field for a good hour now, and from what I've noticed from the guard routes they travel in a group of three or two whether in the grounds or through the halls of the castle. One group patrols the outside of the exterior wall, one patrols the inside of the exterior wall, and then there are five groups in total that tour the grounds in a revolution. These five groups cross each other every two minutes and eighteen seconds. Between me and the castle are a couple stone pathways layered with hedges, a fountain in the center of the yard with hedges surrounding it, and a clear space being the only stone walkway the patrols walk along on their patrols. I can use the hedgerows, the bushes, and the foundation as cover from sight from the sight of each of patrols. The timing is two seconds to the first set of cover, three seconds to the second, and a total of 23 to get to the fountain. The area of sight for the patrols in the clear space regressing the two minutes and eighteen seconds to that of only a window of eight seconds. I have that small of a window of time in which the groups can't see one another. Eight seconds to travel a total of what looks to be a hundred or so, give or take a couple, meters without cover to get to the wall and get up it enough to hit the sun's line a story up. Sounds like my kind of challenge.

I thought on memories of my clone from some manner tour of the palace today he participated in. I think it was for some festival but I didn't care enough to get the details. What matters is the fact that I know the layout from the front door all the way to the library, but from anywhere else I will be on my own. The hallways are all extremely repetitive so getting lost is almost assured.

Time to get started.

I slowly took to my feet and dove off of the top of the large wall to the grass below and landed with a silent grunt. Staying low, I moved from cover of the hedges to the first walkway but made sure to keep to the count. Two seconds, then move to the next, five seconds then move to the next cover, and this repeated my count all the way to the fountain. I slid under the sight of one guard into the cover of the hedges to my right and the fountain to my left. Here, I had to wait for at least 29 seconds before I get my window of eight seconds. Before that I made sure to get my grip claw ready. I can see that the side of this castle is grooved which will make climbing easier but the surface is still quite smooth. I applied my tactically acquired claw to my right hand and took slow steady breaths as the patrols moved past each other. When I reached my count I held my breath and tightened up my core. I shot out from under the fountain and hedges into the clearing and slipped behind the groups respectively without them noticing. I did this in five seconds and need a bit more to go. I took a breath and leapt up to the wall and jumped from one grip to the next until I reached the sun's light.

I let my breath go and panted to calm my heart. I'm a bit nervous it seems. I chuckled a bit to myself at this, but so far I'm doing pretty well. I have the orange-red rays of the sun to help me blend in to the near alike colored wall I climbed along the side of. My orange top is working in my favor it seems and now that I think of it a lot of the leaf village is red buildings. Maybe I give Naruto too little credit.

I stamped my claw into the side of the surface and pulled myself up with easy. My body is so light and I feel strong enough to do this for a very long time. Without charka though this is a bit difficult. I learned in the academy that to use chakra means to push yourself past commoner limits and excel in your movements with ease. I didn't want this though. I don't like relying on some energy I don't understand fully and this chakra is strange to me. Regardless of this I climbed up to the balcony above and landed in a crouch.

I don't hear an alarm and I think I was moving slow enough so not to attract the attention of the guards below. Nearly low crawling up a wall isn't easy even with a climber's hook claw to assist me. If only I could stick to surfaces this would be simple. I'm unsure how to stick to a surface like Kakashi-sensei did right off the bat, but I didn't really have the time to think about it right now. I need to figure that out later if I can. Before I could get lost in thought, I caught something move in my sight. I moved to a wall and kicked up it to the ceiling above. I stabbed my dagger into it and gripped hard with my claws. My body laid across the ceiling but this wasn't easy to do. Even with my strength and pretty moderately built core muscles this still wasn't easy. I noticed a couple people, two women and one man, walking towards me. They cleaned a couple of the decorations on their way meaning they are servants. I can't kill them so I let them pass.

I dropped to the floor and rushed to the end of the hallway at the edge of a turn. I could sense that someone was coming from around the corner. I could smell leather and metal as well so most likely guards patrolling the area as one of their routes. With ease I could dispatch these men but it's easier not to arouse suspicion and cause a high alert. I took to the corner and stood still with my back against it.

"I am telling you man there is no way." I heard around a corner so I listened in.

"Trust me, the princess is in the deep. I heard that the daimyo is tired of her declining every single one of her marriage contracts."

I rose an eyebrow at this. The Daimyo is having trouble getting his little girl married off to some man in this world. Daimyo? That's like a feudal lord I believe. I'm in a castle that the Daimyo lives in? Interesting. And that bit about arrange marriages and what not, how unamusing. They're some of the dirtiest deals that can be made between families. Sometimes they go south because the partners don't mix together leading to war between two families. I don't care for their feuds but the war on the other hand is worth noting about. That just means more contracts to fulfill, more money in my pocket, and more recognition for my actions to attract more possible contacts. Usually the real fun begins when I get between the two spouses and the possible contract that can come attached to the sides. It's all about which of the spouses deserves to live without the other the most. Usually it's the male, but on the rare occasion it's the woman that's a when a problem arises. I don't take much pride in killing women. I did enjoy it every now and again whenever I got the chance in the past but that was after my Joining. It's rare that I get the chance because most women from where I come from are not warriors and so had no reason to fight them. Under my code I can't kill you unless you spy on me, try to kill me, plot to kill me, or become a target I am paid to eliminate. It all depends, but I wonder if I will get the chance to do it again soon. Maybe I will.

"I can't really blame the daimyo for being angry after all what's the number right now? Like 50 marriage proposals rejected so far." I'm surprised that this girl is being given a choice in this matter. There's probably a story to this. I have to keep my assumptions down for right now because the girl is never given a choice. It doesn't work that way.

"Something like that, but can you blame the girl being only 15 and all? My mother didn't try to marry me off until I was 20 me self. Said I had all the time in the world." Smart of him to wait.

"Yeah, well the daimyo is getting fed up. I heard he'll use the tournament to hunt for the strongest man to marry her."

"Really," the guard laughed, "That's pretty boring if you ask me. What sense does it make to have a couple men kill each other to most likely have a muscle bound fool come up on top and marry the princess?"

"Or take a reward of over 1 billion ryo."

My eyes widened. Money. A lot of money. I like the thought of having a lot of money. I leaned in more to get a better angle to listen from.

"My word that could set a man for life."

"Yeah so it's either marry a princess or get rich. I was thinking to try my hand at it."

"Are you kidding? Have you seen what those men that wanted the princess' hand looks like. One man looks like he could rip a bar of steel in two. Imagine if that bar was you."

"Really? Whoa, maybe I should sit this out but the money sure would be a welcoming reward to have."

"Damn right I could buy a galleon and eight houses easy."

"What in the name of god would you do with a boat?"

"It's not a boat, it's a ship."

"All the same to me."

"That's because you weren't born in the land of sea and know the wonders of sailing."

"Yeah, whatever let's hurry up and finish this walk through and get something to eat."

I heard the sound of rumbling.

"You're right, I am starving."

The guards past by me and continued down the hall. The daimyo has been trying to arrange a marriage with his daughter for a while now I'm guessing. So, over 50 men were rejected thus far, and he's using 'the tournament' to find a suitor. The strongest suitor but why the strongest? Why does brute strength factor into finding an excellent suitor for a pricy princess? Whatever, I can't possibly care less about marriage to some spoiled little girl, but that reward of money though has me interested. 1 billion ryo for me to spend on whatever I want. A galleon isn't that bad of an idea with a fleet of frigates or bigger behind it. Or maybe houses, property, or businesses in key places in the countries I plan to visit. I've owned a house before and know what I could want later in life. Money in my line of work makes life easier. If I wanted to I can buy a gift for my girlfriend or maybe a sword cleaning kit. Man speaking of which I should have bought one of those for myself when I was at that one place.

"Wait, where am I right now?" I was thinking so hard that I started to wander around the estate. I am lost now.

Great! Just freaking perfect!

My clones didn't even come this way so that means that I am in an entirely different part of the building I haven't been in. I see the occasional door every now and again and I started to look into said doors to empty rooms and the servants' quarters; that was a given with all the half-naked women I saw inside with those servant uniforms hanging by a thread from falling on some. If memory serves the library is around the middle of the estate on the fourth floor but right now I wasn't sure what floor this was. "Might as well look out the window then," I told myself.

It just so happened I was on the third floor so stairs are the first objective I have to find. Stairs in this place are actually a large spiral all the way up to the top to whatever is on the seventh and last floor. I made my way to the last of the stairs and stepped off to the top to the floor. A busy floor I might add with all the people walking around like guards and servants. The library wasn't too hard to find, after all it had around eight armed guards around the door and two more patrolled in a revolution with an opening of 21 seconds until the next ones make it to the corner for the standing guards. One caught my attention because he wasn't in uniform. He wore a sash on his waist as well that I couldn't place. Regardless this man won't be able to stop me.

How should I approach this? Aggressive or passive? Which should it be?

I made a familiar sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

A clone came alive next to me. "Henge into anyone you see fit and tackle one of the guards. Lure them away and then jump out a window from the seventh floor. After that I want you to dispel a second after you are out."

"Good to go boss." I crossed my arms as the clone did his job. First he henge into a woman with black hair and purple eyes clad in armor the anbu wear and a Kakashi-sensei face mask. It had a large chest as well with a tantō drawn. "Okay," she said in a lucid voice as my clone ran out to the hallway.

"What the fu..."

CRASH!

My jaw dropped. My clone literally clotheslined the man with the sash down to his back and rammed shoulder first into one of the guards' chest. Then it did a bit of an overly excessive jumping spin kick into a now shocked second guard's stomach forcing him back into the wall. "Catch me if you can losers," she said in a playful tone. The sound of running filled the hallway as the clone ran past me and the guards followed.

"Get that woman!" The sash wearing man coughed while pointing outward at my clone.

One guard that was on patrol came around the corner and engaged the clone with a halberd in hand. My clone leapt over a halberd swipe and took the guard's face in hand slamming him down into the floor before continuing like there was nothing in its way to begin with. These clones I swear have a mind of their own.

I walked from my corner when most of the guards gave chase and approached the library without problem. As I entered the memories of my clone filled my mind making my head shake. That clone had a little too much fun. I closed the door behind me and marveled at the large amount of books I found around me. This private study was quite huge with hundreds of books just waiting to her read. Good thing I can make clones of myself.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

I made the hand sign and poured as much energy as I could into the jutsu. The result was stifling. The end result is that I made so many clones that it almost filled the entire study. I smiled a rare smile and pointed out. "Pick a book from this study pertaining to history, clans, villages, and the system of leadership that works here." My clones all nodded and started looking around. I myself walked all the way to the top of this one book shelf and found a book that looked sort of familiar to me. It was red in color with a swirl on the cover. I jumped from my spot and took a corner that wasn't occupied by a clone and opened it.

"Hey boss," one clone walked up to me with a box of scrolls in hand. "You want us to read these as well?"

"Yes," I glanced up from my book for only a moment. "Especially if it pertains to this," I turned a page, "Uzumaki clan thing or what I brought up before. It looks interesting."

"I suppose it should after all we are Naruto Uzumaki." I rose an eyebrow and pulled my hood down.

"Indeed."

The book seemed to pertain to something called Uzushiogakure. The Village of the Whirlpools where the Uzumaki clan originates. I am a fast reader and this brain of mine seemed to store knowledge a lot faster and easier than I thought possible, if the early memories are anything to go by. Maybe I am Naruto Uzumaki just having a crazy moment because I feel as if I should be keeping to something but the memories of this other life are confusing me. I remember my friends like Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme even though we have been a team for only a month or so. I remember my goal to become the best Hokage the leaf has ever seen which is ignorant as well and for some reason I can feel that my infatuation with the strawberry haired girl is stupid because of how she treats me all the time. More like abuses me now that I think of it... Am I second guessing many of my goals right now?

The acknowledgement of the men and women who tortured me as a child and beat me on many levels fills me with something. It isn't anger but maybe contempt is a better word. I feel that their attempts on my life as pathetic and not even noteworthy so why should I care about them. I think for now I will focus on my old personal goal. Become the strongest so nothing can threaten me without critical consequences. My training must extend to the manipulation of elements that will counter their jutsu. Lightning, wind, and water are the ones to go with then, for now. My own physical training though must come first before anything and if I have the kyūbi in my body then I should use the fast healing I have as well to make myself stronger. Full use of my shadow clones could make my growth progress faster, maybe. If I can remember and retain information from the clones then that's both useful but dangerous. I might go brain dead if I'm fisted with a galleon's size of information at once.

Then there're the new memories I have of some life or if I am in a new body I suppose it doesn't matter, but I still need conventional training on the shinobi techniques of this land. I can fight with a sword any day and many other weapons. One of my favorite arts is that of Bushido. I've integrated many weapons into how I fight, but I haven't fought with a broad double edged hybrid sword before. Where could I possible learn about the blade here away from prying eyes? Where can I find a trainer that will keep my training confidential? I think my answer lies in the form of the history of the second shinobi war. The Land of Iron and the Samurai order or the Land of Necks and their onikuza order of swordsmen as well. Then there is this seals thing on top of this. The Uzumaki clan specialized in seals according to this book so if that is true I need to learn my heritage. No one other than me has the ability to deal with my supposed burden and no one can help me with learning how to control the kyūbi's chakra. Then again what is the point in any of that? It has a will of its own, it did destroy a city, and thus the only way I can control it is if I control that which promotes its powers. Normally with demons its emotions and controlling my emotions isn't always simple. I could maybe talk to it but not right now.

I finished with the book of the history of the Uzumaki and pocketed it for now for later. I made a shadow clone then punched him after telling him my orders.

"Boss, I have a book on seals." The clone threw the book to me.

"Thanks," I caught it and opened it to a design in the first page I couldn't understand. Most of it are just lines and circles in some sort of incoherent pattern... Wait. If I move the lines around. It was like a maze inside of a puzzle leading to another maze. I could see a pattern from one place to the next and followed it down to the bottom of the book. Suddenly, the design started to glow. The lines turned into characters and those characters came together into words. A table of contents by the looks of it. The first couple pages glowed as well as I turned to them and marveled as the seals in them became words as well. I turned a couple more pages to another seal. Again I looked it over but found it to be more difficult like every turn took me to a false route back to the beginning.

I sighed and turned back to the page after the table of contents. Apparently there're ten levels starting from a simple beginner to master. It seems that I have to crack each seal following the lessons they bring. First is to make a simple storage seal but for now I don't have the time. I placed the book in my orange top and tightened the bottom so it wouldn't fall out. I sat down as the clones in the room started to dispel one after the other. I had to close my eyes and focus on the information that flowed from the link with my clones to me. I waited as the headache went away and pushed through it all until finally it was over.

I stood up but then it happened. Pain unlike anything I've ever felt rattled my head. "Ahh!" I couldn't keep my voice in as all a sudden the pain grew more and more to the point that I could barely stand. It's like someone took a chisel and hammered it into the center of my brain. Needles poked and prodded the front of brain and behind my eyes and a hammer slammed into the back of my neck with the intensity of a blacksmith shaping out his work. My vision blurred so I covered my eyes for the light grew too bright. I felt something despite the pain. I felt something wet on the palms of my hands. I pulled my hand back and despite my blurred vision I could make out something red.

Blood.

I'm bleeding out my eyes? I reached up and felt the same from underneath my ears as well. What is happening to me? This began with that mass amount of information. Something is wrong with my brain. Somethings is wrong with my mind.

I struggled, the Goddess above knows I struggled, but slowly I took to the top of one of the bookcases and closed my eyes. I cannot put this off any longer. I can feel my life is in danger right now unless I do something to take the strain off of my mind. Just encase someone walks in the last place anyone ever checks if on the top of bookcases. I've seen it done and done it myself unfortunately.

I need to dive into my mind and see what I can do to fix this. If just taking in information is enough to cause whatever this is then the source is within. I can't survive for long if something as simple as retaining information is this difficult. From the memory banks, diving into my subconscious mind should easy to do and would only take a moment of deep thought.

Sort of like falling asleep.

Sort of like...

* * *

Slowly I descended into the back of my mind. I was falling down into blackness with nothing below me. I suddenly came to a stop and remained suspended in the air. Does this my mind have not floor. I reached forward and touched something. It was dark in this place that's for sure so I'm unsure what I touched. It's a liquid with the consistency of water. It's not blood and I can't smell much else other than the water, mold, and wet dog for some reason. I closed my eyes and thought on a light source. Any light source will do right now. I am a master of my own mind so anything that changes in it will be of my own choice.

When I opened my eyes I saw my reflection. My appearance seemed to be a bit different. I'm not in that orange jumpsuit in any way shape or form. The clothing I wore was as it used to be. I looked older as well as being taller than before. My physical appearance is so different from what I'm used to. It doesn't matter right now. I pulled my knees to my chest and kicked out to the water. My body righted itself and I fell into the water in a crouch. Water flooded my pants and the inside of my boots.

I sighed and stood up out of the water.

I took a look around at my surroundings to get a feel of what manner of image this inner world is like. It might be me but it sort of reminded me of a sewer. The pipe on the walls above me and the aqueduct vibe I'm getting from this small passaged didn't help in anyway. If this mind was a sewer then it's in more of a mess than I thought. The inner world of a body and mind reflect the true state of both of these two sides when meshed together. I looked around the sewer and slowly as I walked around, the sewer started to change. The water was the first to go for it started to seep into my boots. The water level receded to the point that the only proof that there was water here was the occasional splash when I stepped into a puddle. The ceiling is the other thing to go as well. I hate ceilings that restrict me from the sun and stars above, not that my mind had anything like that for now. I walked down the damp sewer now missing a ceiling to this one area with cage in the middle of it.

"By my ancestors," I murmured when I looked into the cage. Inside it was maybe the largest fox I have ever seen in my life. One that noticed me as I walked in.

"Well look at this. A visitor... and an intruder. Foolish boy, I knew they would get to him eventually, but I didn't account for this... newcomer."

The fox with eyes as red as magma in a volcano with a canine like pupil in the center like the blackest void. It rose up to its full height towering over any building I have ever seen in Konoha, fangs that put razors to shame, and claws that could rip though steal like a hot knife through butter. This thing wasn't human, beast, demon, or even a monster. It's always one or the other when carrying so much hate that I can see it swirling within this beast's eyes. It hated me, hated the cell I found it in, hated the fact that this place existed, and even seemed to hold a strong self-loathing on top of that. What was this thing?

The fox seemed to be more curious then angry at my sudden appearance. Its previous words rolled through my mind more than whatever this thing was doing. Someone or something got to Naruto Uzumaki. After this I was the one that somehow found his way here and took the reins with all the memories that this mind seems to hold as well. Maybe the broken soul that was Naruto Uzumaki faded once whatever happened yesterday happened. The blood from my eye came to mind in this along with my memory problem. There's more to this than I first suspected. Maybe one piece of the human body, being the soul, left and my own piece took its place.

That can't be possible. The soul may be fragile but it can't be broken or just fade away into nothingness. The moment the soul leaves physical realm the body follows and I'm not dead. The soul is still here somewhere. Maybe mixed together with the memory bank. At least a piece of it. Regardless I might here now and I have another chance to survive.

The fox hummed out a mist from its mouth and looked at me with faint amusement. Does it know what I am thinking? Can it tell what I am thinking right now? The fox just glared down at me instead of answering my questions. Instead it asked one of its own or was planning too yet I am not sure how I knew this.

"And who are you?" The fox grumbled with a yawn that seemed a little out of character.

I looked down to my hands. Darker than that of Naruto Uzumaki but lighter than that of my old body as well, as if the two of us combined. That or maybe my soul, like with my original body, is adapting to the body so to become more compatible to the body it now inhabited. I closed my eyes and closed my fists.

"Names are for friends so I have no name." The fox growled at me and my answer if you can all it that.

The beast's glare grew in intensity but I didn't care about what this thing felt. It was an unknown. Not a demon or a spirit, just an unknown and I hate things that are unknown to me like this thing. I can tell that the beast in front of me will not answer many of my questions if I were to ask one, and I can see that this thing, as it is right now, is more of a waste of time to deal with.

"Hmm." The fox snort as I looked at the cage and the paper that seemed to keep it closed.

A seal, I can see it with ease and it wasn't the first time I have ever seen something like this. Even the markings on my right arm was a sort of seal to keep something at bay. By the looks of it this thing was just like the demons I have sealed in my arm before. My mental state will influence this thing so nothing changed since I came here. I looked towards the fox with vast disinterest. It was obvious that this thing wasn't impressive in my eyes, and if it can read my thoughts then it knows I have seen worse that this thing. I have felt a worse aura from monsters elsewhere than this thing could ever see in its nightmares. I have seen gods and killed them so if I compare it to that, the fox in front of me pales in comparison.

The fox snarled at me proving my theory that it could read my mind. "Release me boy," the fox sounding a little insulted roared at me. "Release me and I will show you just what a god can do!"

I rose an eyebrow at this thing and shook my head in disappointment at the trapped animal in its cage. "If I did what would you do?" I had to ask but with the look in its eye I could see what it wished to do to me and everything in the immediate area.

It knew that I knew it could read my thoughts and yet it grinned evilly to answer me regardless of this fact. "Destroy the leaf village and then the Uchiha," the fox responded. It was telling the truth that much I could tell. It wished to finish what it started with the leaf. No, I can feel that this isn't the case. It wanted revenge on the man who placed it in incarceration; for who knows how many years. It wanted to destroy the village the Hokage that trapped it tried to protect which I scoffed at and shook my head. I couldn't care about the village as a whole. Only one hand's worth of people in it so it matter to me so it could destroy the village if it wished.

"Then release me so I can."

"No," I answered instantly without hesitation. "If you destroy the village that means you destroy that handful of people and if you can read my mind then you know I protect those that meld their lives with my own." I owe that much to Naruto for this chance.

The Fox glared at me and I glared back with my eyes burning and my eyesight slowly melting into a menacing crimson.

"Guys like me protect their treasures to the death," I growled that the beast. "So tell me, if I release you, what do I get out of this? What will you give me for releasing you to destroy a village and make waste of lives that I could use to further my own aims?" The fox remained silent but gave me all the answer that I needed. "I will not release you quite yet."

The fox rose a nonexistent eyebrow. "Yet? You plan too?"

"I plan to get my body up to speed up. I plan to improve the disaster that is this," I waved my hand to the entirety that is this or now my mind. "To do that I need you."

"Let me guess," the fox's red eyes focused on me. "You want my chakra," he stated instead of ask. Like it is all knowing but it knows nothing.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that, it insults me."

The fox growled. "Impudent little child! Do you..."

"I fail to care about your plight or your anger," I spoke up thus interrupting the beast just like an "Impudent little child" would. "Get angry or furious with me but if you are an actual beast with a brain you will control yourself. Only humans allow petty emotion to control their actions. Are you one of these pathetic humans?"

The fox like the rest of the times I did this already it just glared at me. It slumped down to a laid down position. "No." The fox leaned his head up to look at me better. "I am not human and you are not a foolish human either."

"I'm glad we came to an accord for once." I sat down in my chair for I tired of standing. One that I had to imagine up seeing that I was still in a sewer without water. "As I am now I don't need your chakra and you are quite... incomplete as well." I could feel it. This thing wasn't of two perfectly balanced energies but one. It was missing a piece of itself. All entities in this world with consciousness have a ying and a yang. I even read it in a book about chakra and how it factors into the human soul. This thing only had on side of the coin. I could relate.

"For now your passive abilities like the accelerated healing," I saw the memories of times before when Naruto was gravely injured and bounced back in a day's time. "The enlarged chakra levels," I saw through the hundreds of shadow clones that Naruto made for fighting and training. "That's all I really need for now."

"But you plan to use my charka, make me whole, and finally release me once you no longer need me?"

"Correct, but I also need a little more than that as well."

"And what would my landlord want from me other than all of these abilities I have already given you?" I stopped the window of memories in front of me to this one moment I was at the academy in detention for being there. The fox knows this memory well and the ones that followed along with it. "You want knowledge and a way integrate it without negative effects."

I smirked lightly at the bright fox. "You are old, I can tell just by looking at you, so yes I wish for you to tell me more about the history I have missed from my classes. Explain more in depth what I have read already and fill in the blanks. I want knowledge if you are willing to impart it to me because after all," The fox stared at me for a moment and chuckled.

"Knowledge is power."

"Exactly," I nodded and looked around. "I am changing this sewer into something more presentable. Do you have any ideas?"

The fox looked around for a moment as well then back down to me. "A house, a mansion, a castle, the moon, or something big."

I left the moon part for later and continued on with our brainstorming. "A castle or maybe a large home with maybe a chamber with different doors to different sections of the mind."

"Something with ease of access but how does that benefit me?"

"You live inside me so if you wish for something more comfortable during your stay you know how to contact me." I stood up to my feet and kicked the chair I was in over. It faded to black back into the recesses of my mind. Slowly the ceiling above started to form and the opening behind me formed into a door.

"If you wish to make civil talk with me again I am always willing to participate." I suggested to the fox before turning to walk away.

"We'll see whatever you are..." I heard the fox grumbled just before I got out of earshot.

* * *

I walked over to the door that appeared in the same position that entrance to the cage was. I must have thought up a door or two for this to come to being so I didn't question it. I closed the door behind me and walked into what looks to be the opening chamber of a castle from the gothic era. I looked around and shook my head. I hate castles and find them unnecessary. The scene changed into that of a room with simple furniture being a couch, a sofa, a few chairs, and a table to relax and read at. Around the room on the walls that grew from the darkness around me are different doors. White and plain doors that seemed to lead to nowhere seeing they none of them are marked.

Now that I have that demon conversation out of the way I can start working on repairing this inner world. I noticed above me that I didn't have a ceiling but instead of blackness I saw scrolls. I reach up for one and it fell into the palm of my hands. I know from before, whenever I needed to archive a memory it was in the fashion of a grand library. All my memories were stoked in sections I could easily file and sort through for ease of access. The same can be done here as well but in the fashion of scroll cases instead, I guess. With the scroll I had already I unraveled it only for it to turn red and flow out of my hands.

"What the hell?"

Did that scroll just reject me from opening it? The only time I know when you can't access a memory is when someone altered it or repurposed that portion of the mind to the point it could be barely called a memory. It's more like a fragment, the missing piece of the puzzle when you're missing the rest of the puzzle. I'm an experience mind breaker and could recognize the signs of extreme alteration but in such a fashion is unacceptable. Altering the mind and its memories isn't dangerous if done once or twice on a minor memory, but in the fashion these memories and this mind are in now... almost every scroll above me is red. Almost every memory, thought, or emotion is fabricated and to so such to a person is... inhuman. You're basically controlling their life in every possible way on a subconscious level. This will require investigation but for now I need to get everything in order. There're so many books and scrolls floating above me to the point that I can barely see the sky. And from what I could make out the sky is red with streaks of black.

I took a breath before getting to work. First have to separate Hunter's memories and Naruto's into their own library. I ventured to a set of doors bordering each other and laid my hand on top of them. Runes etched themselves on the wood of the door reading out " **Life of the Hunter** " and " **History of Uzumaki** " in their own respective spaces. My cluttered mind right now is collapsing upon each other hints the red sky. I'm moments from going brain dead and I can't have that. I need to find balance or die and I refuse to die again.

I touched the door labeled " **Life of the Hunter** " and focused on all of my unblemished memories. The ones that couldn't be corrupted by the altered ones surrounding it. The door began to glow and the cracks of the frame radiated with light. Almost instantly I felt a weight lift from my shoulders as the memories cycled through me and into the room. All those good times I've spent traveling as a hunter. Hunting the monsters of the land whether they be human or not. I even remember the bad times as well. They're precious to me and never again will anyone enter my mind to control me. I remember the promise I made to her at that. Best I don't go against my word.

I pushed off the door and walked to the next and placed my hands on it. This one might be the most annoying to sort through because of how unstable everything is. Taking all the scrolls above me and fitting it all into a single room isn't difficult but incomplete memories are dangerous. The mind automatically tries to repair damage it sustains but in this instance it can't and so the mind strains to the point that it nearly shuts itself down. It pushes the kill switch. My mind will attempt to fix what can't be fixed then break and force the host to swim through fragmented memories it can't fathom until the mind can't handle the stress anymore. You literally think yourself to death. But luckily I'm an expert. I can make memories fit together to appear whole before they break apart once in storage. This isn't a permanent fix and only temporary but once locked away into the recesses of my mind I can sort through them later.

The door glowed white like the previous door at first but the white turned red swiftly. That's not good. Suddenly memories cycled through my head. I saw feet running, felt my lung she burn as air polluted then, and then the fear came. "You can't escape demon!" I heard this and more as the memories flowed through me. Such an entertaining story I saw, but like I figured, the memory wasn't complete. None of these memories have a climax. I run, I hide, and then wake up the next morning as if it seems a dream with pain in odd places. I noticed suggestions as well. Whispers of sweet words from a voice that isn't mine. Mind manipulation at it's finest. This is truly horrifying to do to a child's mind but curious as well. Who and why would anyone do this? I took a breath and let it go as fragments of thoughts, dreams, loves, and hates flowed through me and into the room. I did this and watched the small show until it all stopped. The voices stopped and my mind felt so... clear. Uncluttered now. I looked up and spotted books still but the sky looked a bit better. I saw some blue in place of the red and the black was slowly fading away. I think I even saw a star or two.

I rose my hand up and a book fell from above into the palm of it. I opened the book. "Samurai general Hitoshi Odo refused to abide by the wills and wishes of his Lord and his expressed desire to combat their foe with Shinobi..." I read off then closed. History book by the looks of it. Most of the books above me must be the information I've stored from history's to something as useful as knowing how long it takes grass to grow. I tossed the book back up above me and walked to the next set of doors. I touched them both at the same time and labeled them accordingly. One is labeled " **Study** " and the other " **Library**." A place to store information and knowledge, and a room to utilize it.

First I entered the door I marked **Library** to a blank room with nothing in it. That changed as walls formed around me and a ceiling with lamps above for it to light up the room. A desk formed on one of the walls and a couple bookcases along the wall to the left and right all with books I read in the shelves. I looked around satisfied enough and exited the door.

Next was the **Study**. Like with the **Library** I made walls and a desk but with designs of blueprints and ideas for new weapons I know as well. I plan to use this room to store my ideas, battle plans, and any sort of book that that requires me take time to learn it. Some things you learn faster when you are asleep.

I closed the door and walked to the memory's door and touched both. I could feel the flow as the doors glow simultaneously. With the large jumble of memories in my mind already I have to organize the memories of both somehow. The problem I see is in the Naruto memories. The ones of a hunter are complete but this one it will take work. Once organized I will be capable of recalling any memory stored within with perfect clarity. It's a form of training while the body rests to replay past exploits to see where you can improve and grow. It will take time but it will be worth it.

Without further delay, I got to work.

* * *

Time can past within my mind but slowly. When in your own mindscape an hour can past with it being only a minute in the real world depending on how deep you go. I've dove into the recesses of my own mind to the point that one day within was only a second in the real world. Now, I've done this only once and try my best not to go too far. I might not come back if I'm not careful. Despite the risk I dove deep for I found myself not caring in the least. If my brain were to shut down I'd die regardless so whether or not my body was found beforehand wouldn't matter. With all the work I've put into categorizing my Naruto memories everything felt clearer. Without the clutter and the weight of a mountain on my shoulders I felt that I could finally function "normally" and not in at half stride like I was before. That's the best I can do on short notice without at least a week of rest. My Hunter memories are good to go to the point I can relive my first kill. That baker who... I doesn't matter anymore.

In the end of my venture of what I could clearly make out, and the memories I have locked away or missing completed, I came to my resolution; who I am doesn't matter. Whether or not I am an assassin or a ninja my job is all the same. I have a role to play, being the reason why I am here, and in a land as corrupt as this one the lives of those monsters are always worth something to someone. Money won't be too difficult to acquire in my line of work. As long as there are two men in this world someone will want someone dead. The tournament I heard the guard talking about though could be a good first step to gathering funds before this though. If that one guy is done with my clothing then hiding my face wouldn't be difficult at all. I can't showcase face all over the place. It might spell trouble.

Exiting my mind is as easy as finding the right door. Some days I find it and others I can't and stay within my mind for a period of a day or two in the real world. I've learned that if you can't find an opening you make one instead. This wisdom can be related to fighting, escaping a tight situation, or just leaving abruptly so not to be caught by the king whilst in his daughter's room. I didn't really get caught then, but I was caught in the queens' chambers in the queen's bed. I still remember the two days I was on the run as a boy to get out of the country so not to be beheaded. It was worth it though. I left with the jewel I wanted and a healthy sack of gold as well.

The way out turned out to be a hole in the middle of the floor of the home I created. It lead down into the ocean below and I took the dive into it. What I didn't expect was for me to fall into the ocean and drown. I felt my lungs burn for air. I felt the cool spiking water enter my lungs and the pain that accompanied it. After that though, I remember the state of peace I was in when the pain finally stopped and I supposedly died. My eyes shot wide open the moment I faded away into nothingness.

I shot up onto my rear and felt a dull and sore pain in the back of my head. I rubbed the back of my neck and groaned as the pain softened up a bit. I pulled out a small rag from my pocket and wiped down my ears and eyes of its blood. The bleeding stop, thank the goddess for that, or whatever deities hold sovereign over this land. While I did fix the melding of my thoughts and brought some manner of balance to my mind, there's still my memory problem. I need to see if I can remember maybe a week ago. Maybe even a year ago if I can.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. Valentine's day, I was on my swing, sulking. The girl's and Sakura-chan were fawning over Sasuke-teme. I remember walking alone down the street. I was sad, angry, and so lonely. No one would give me anything. Even Kiba got chocolate from this one glasses wearing girl. Not me. I didn't get anything. Then I remembered someone. A girl. I ran into her because I was running. Chocolate got spilled all over me and her... Who was she? I thought that maybe those chocolates were for the teme as well but then I saw the name on top. It had my name on it. Someone got me chocolates. It was... She was...

I opened my eyes for the memory stopped then and there. Someone got me Valentine's Day chocolates and I can't recall their face. I remember so much clearly but I can't remember... Is that Sakura? Her face came to mind suddenly but why? I saw her, with hearts in her eyes, with the rest of the girls with Sasuke. I returned to the school after that incident and even saw her still doing the same. It can't be her that gave those to me, and yet my mind is telling me different. The memory of this time is... Orange. It's been altered.

My soul has great effect on my mind and the Naruto one is a part of it as well, meaning that everything is color coded accordingly. This is above instinctive because it's a part of me that's always been there. Red means the piece has been corrupted and butchered to the point that it can no longer be recognized as a memory until repaired. Orange is altered and can be worked with in little to no time. I just need to get the right facts to replace what's false. This ties into emotions and how I feel towards certain people or places. Blue means that it may be altered but only small details; very miniscule details. While this doesn't seem bad even the smallest detail can change how you perceive forever. White means it's unaltered and I can remember with ease. When I received my headband is one of them. A large section of my memory library is for blue, one mid sized section is reserved for orange, the small section is for red, and an even smaller section is white. Over 95% of my memories as Naruto Uzumaki are altered in some way, shape, or form. I wonder who I'll have to maim to right this wrong.

I blinked and shook away those thoughts for now. My head doesn't hurt and the pain from before is dull. I need to leave now that I have what I wanted. I looked up and saw glass above me and leaned up. I found myself on top of a different bookcase as before. Before I was on a bookcase next to the table but now I can't even see the table. Someone moved my body it seems. Most likely my clones to keep us safe. Someone might have entered during our time in here and with my library growing in my head it's safe to say I have over fifty books worth of knowledge stored for later use.

I rolled off the top of the bookcase to the tile floor below without a sound. I closed my eyes and focused on the door and found that the guardsmen from before are back in place, but these men are different from the ones before. My awareness of life forces is clearer now which is good.

The skylight above was dark. That most likely means it's night time, and that I have been in here for a couple hours, maybe more, but not undisturbed because of the intruder thing. I wouldn't be surprised at all if the palace is on high alert right now. The lack of alarm though does have me a little perturbed. I got a bad feeling about this and normally my bad feelings come up to be right. I looked around and noticed quickly that none of my clones, that remained before I dove into my mindscape, are anywhere to be found. Did they run out of energy or something? I have books in my mind now so maybe they just dispelled themselves. I looked around until my eyes landed on the desk in the center with the nice chair and fireplace next to it. A small stake of books happened it be on top of it. Four or five unless my eyes deceive me. I walked to the desk and pushed the stack of books over. They fell but I snatched them and sat them down on the desk top. I saw a small note on one with truly atrocious handwriting I could barely make out on top. "Boss, for you, kill, badass," was all I could make out along with a large chibi drawing of what I can assume is me. I sighed with a small frown. I swear these clones have a mind of their own which is strange. I assumed that with them being identical clones I anticipated them to act more like me and not like... children.

I picked up one book and noticed a strange pattern on the front, but I didn't bother with reading it. Instead I grabbed a small knapsack one of those clones might have stolen? Yes, I remember now. I snuck into this one guard's barracks room who was talking about his sick fetishes pertaining to young girls. In the end he ended up with a large supply of chili pepper powder, salt, and onion in his underwear drawer. He won't be able to use that thing between his legs for weeks. I snagged this knapsack afterwards to use to carry the books I planned to take. This memory brought a smile to my lips. I swear these clones. But seeing that I can recall this with perfect clarify speaks well of my work.

If memory serves I requested them to set aside books for me to "borrow" for later. If my clones had to hide my body then they had a good reason to. I don't wish to know that reason so it's time I left.

I grabbed the books and stuffed them into the bag. There are guards outside the doors so that way isn't good. While I could knock them out I risk them yelling and alerting more guards nearby to my presence. I looked up towards the skylight. It's pretty much just a couple panels of glass that can't be opened but I could cut my way through it. Maybe smash through since I'm without a good carving knife. In the end noise will be made and the guards will be aware of my presence.

I looked up to the skylight with my decision made.

The question on how to get up there crossed my mind and I frowned when I drew a blank. I can run up the wall for a time but only a couple seconds at most. I can't stick to the ceiling either. I suppose smashing through will be the way to go if I can figure out how to stick to the ceiling and cut my way out. I reach into my pockets and pulled out two of those ninja knives... kunai.

Memories of this one exercise I learned in the academy came to me. It was the one where you stick a leaf to your forehead. I mused on this and looked back up. I can get up there and hang by use of kunai to the ceiling but once I get to the glass I'm stuck. Or maybe not.

I walked towards the table and rose my hand up. I applied chakra to my hand using the same method as sticking a leaf to my forehead I mastered at age ten after a month of practice and tried again. I can't believe I didn't think of that before when I used my climber's claw to get up to the balcony. At least I remember now.

It's funny, I did all that practice just to try and impress Sakura-chan and in the end it amounted to nothing. Of course it amounted to nothing. That girl is just that; a little girl that thinks more of boys like that Uchiha boy to even give me the time of day. It doesn't matter anymore. This little crush slamming me repeatedly in the chest and head is extremely annoying right now. It does well to fuel the rage growing in the pit that is my soul. This feeling reminds me of the ensnaring allure of one most despised monsters in the world.

The succubus demon.

I've hunted monsters of different nightmarish shapes and sizes but that of the succubus still to this day unnerves me. Same with the harpy, the siren, the banshee, and many other monsters I've hunted down that affected the mind. My mental fortitude was forced to grow in order to combat these demons and monsters but the path to such strength I'd never wish on my enemies. My greatest enemies yes, but not the lesser ones. It's clear something or someone caused this jumble in my head. The thought of me suffering from some demented form of mind control left me sick to my stomach. If I'm not safe in my own mind then I'm safe nowhere at all.

I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head and went back to the task at hand. I need to able to stick to surfaces with my hands at the least. I know that climbing with my feet is much more difficult than with my hands from prior experiences in the past so the hands come first. I pressed my hand down on the surface and rubbed along the surface in small circles. I could feel my hand sliding with ease so I added more chakra. I felt friction build but suddenly the wood creaked and crack. I let up and my hand slide again. This might not be all that hard. I just need to find the right level of chakra I need to stick instead of break. I've always wondered how shinobi were able to stick to surfaces for the longest time.

I grinned when I found the medium I needed. Took ten or fifteen minutes to stick my hand to the table without cracking it.

The hard parts over with. Now to get out of here.

I shot from one wall in the corner to the next sticking with my hands and kicking with my feet before I could slip. I rose up higher and higher until I reached ceiling then I pulled my knife out of my mouth and stabbed it into the ceiling. I took a breath and pulled out a couple more knives from my holsters. I have around ten meters of ceiling to cross before I can get to the glass. I can't just stick to the ceiling and walk across like if I did a hand stand on the ground. The downward force inflicted on man isn't that easy to fight against. As I hung I placed my knives into waist of my pants. I looked up and smirked. I haven't done this in a while and honestly I'm feeling excitement right now. I clenched my arm muscles and forced chakra into the knife I have and let my knives sail into the ceiling. I repeated this for every single meter between me and the glass until I had a ladder of grips to crawl my way to the glass.

I swung my legs out and my kunai dislodged out but I swung forward. I reached grabbed for the ceiling with my hand and stuck but I quickly found my hand slipping. I crawled until I reached the next kunai and placed my feet on the ceiling, rolled around for momentum, and kicked off towards the next. I placed the kunai away in to my pockets as they dislodged and repeated from one knife to the next until I reached the glass at the edge on one kunai.

I came a halt and sighed.

I looked up to the glass. With a breath I stabbed another kunai into glass and focused my chakra into its edge to make it fine enough not to crack it. With four quick swipes to the glass a new square formed in the panel successfully. I used the chakra training thing on my hand to stick to the glass, which I found easier than trying to stick to the ceiling or walls for some reason. I reached up and pushed up on the glass, but it didn't budge. I pushed again and the kunai I was hanging on began to let up. This isn't going to work. I can't push out because this glass is actually heavy enough to push back against me. Low profile won't work this time around it seems.

I collected my thoughts and looked up to the glass.

High profile it is.

I swung my feet back and lifted up while pushing back up slamming my feet into the square forcing it up and over while flew through up to my waist. My kunai gave way but just in time I grasp the glass enough to hang. I climbed out and pocketed my kunai just as the glass square I cut fell down into the glass around me. The sound of crashing glass was loud and noticeable but when I looked back I noticed the glass wasn't broken in anyway it just clunked against the rest of the glass. Strong glass but still it caused a lot of noise. I stood up on the glass and stomped down causing a couple cracks to form. Or maybe not.

The guards below me rushed into the room and looked around. Quickly I moved across the glass plane to the tower ahead of me. "There, on him!"

I rushed to the roofing closing in on the tower. Time to initiate operation: Get the Hell Out.

"Stop."

Not that I have a choice really. I was hoisted into the air with a strong grip on my back collar.

Instantly I kicked up but my left foot was caught but that didn't stop my right from wrapping around the arm that had me at the wrist and elbow. I have learned a long time ago the right amount of pressure and at right angle at certain joints is all I need. All I have to do is pull with just enough pressure to snap it in two. I looked down and noticed a familiar sash on this man's waist.

"Give it up kid, do you even know what I am?"

Oh I knew. I read about the so called special forces of the Daimyo that take the suicide missions no one else does or maybe he is one of the fire guardians. Whichever one it is spells trouble and I hope to the goddess this man is the latter.

I shifted my weight into a twist which the man fought easily but that just makes it easier to bring my leg in and throw my weight to the other side like a crocodile in a death roll. I kicked out and felt my body propel up and over. I heard the amazing sound of his elbow dislocating in my roll with my hand still secured to his wrist. Having to use my Ki to kick off of almost nothing but air and this wasn't even an easy feat in my prior body. It's harder with this one without the proper training. I'm not surprised it worked but to work this well is outstanding. It's more the boom cause by my kick that cause his shock more than anything and that second was all I needed.

I felt the man's arm go limp dropping me but my grip on his limp wrist was solid and I took him down but rolling his limp appendage and kicking out his leg to assist him to the ground. I rolled with him and landed on my back seeing that my other foot was still in his grasp and his wrist in hand. With as much KI as I could muster in my short breaths, I kicked the man in the side of his neck with concussive force making him gasp. Then I kicked down back into the front of this throat forcing him to his back.

The fire Guardian is a pole arm user by the staff on his back, so brawler type combat is probably the best way to go. I unloosed my leg from his left arm while he was stunned, coughing slightly, and heel dropped with my free right leg onto the wrist and thumb section of his hand on my left ankle. Still the man refused to let go so most likely he is right handed. I twisted the arm I had still forcing him to bite back the pain but it seemed to wake him up.

Shockingly, I was lifted up and slammed into the roof top with staggering force but nothing I haven't felt before. I took a punch from a crazy snake lady once and that hurt much more than this and only because I grabbed her chest. I have no regrets for that feel and never will despite what I say. She actually gave me props on my grip and the balls I have.

My pulled myself closer into him with my free left hand on his right elbow. I released his left arm I broke and moved to the right while we grappled for supremacy. Knowing exactly what I planned to do the man caught my wrist and twisted it instead. I bite my teeth enough to kick him a second time in the neck at the jugular vein two more times. I brought the man toward me with a strong pull with my left arm while releasing his. His right wrist was finally in my grasp and I pulled while bringing my legs up to his neck and over into an arm bar. The man's arm was muscular that snapping the joints in his dominate arm will be difficult enough without the muscle to fight me. The man was physically stronger than me but I have the flexibility that comes with young age and small stature.

"Fucking brat!" The man cursed at me.

"Fucking prick!" I returned and pulled back but the man fought the bar.

Though we may seem to be equal I wasn't pulling back with my hands but the bone of my arms so my hands were free. Free enough to use a familiar hand sign with two clones coming to life.

"The fuck, oh come on that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair in a ninja world," I countered.

My clone said then jumped to the man's chest with a knife at his neck and my second clone aimed for some important male parts the by the pale shade the man was taking, he knew where my last clone had his knife. I made another clone that stood next to me nodding that yes, he was ready. I felt the pull of the substitution jutsu switching me with the clone so I was the one standing above the man with knives in both hands.

"You little piece of...!"

"Ah ah ah," my clone pressed his blade against his package, "listen prick you can be an ass to the boss later." The man glared from the clone on his chest trying to peer up at his face then to me that was standing over him.

"Who the hell are you kid?" I shook my head. I hope he didn't really expect me to answer that question. If I am a thief stealing from a rich person's home I don't really give my name to the guards that protect it. That's just foolish and arrogant of someone to do.

I kneed down and took his neck in hand. My fingers pressed against his jugular veins, closing them off thus preventing blood to his brain. The man coughed and struggled for a moment but in the end the light faded from his eyes and the void took him into her cool embrace. I had a feeling I should have killed him but banished it from my mind.

"There!"

Guards from all around started to emerge from the sides to engage me. My clones dispelled in a blast of smoke that shadowed me away for a moment. I could sense the first of the guards coming toward the smoke.

In a crouch and the pole arm in hand sprung at two unaware guards slamming the staff into their necks all the way to their backs. I rolled out of the way of a sword slash and kicked to my feet rushing toward five men in my way.

The first man with a sword in hand went for a diagonal swipe to my right shoulder. The pole arm I took came up to a parry that forced his momentum forward and past me. I spun around and slammed the staff into the back of the man's neck and knocked him down to the roofing. With that annoying armor of theirs on I'm going to have to be precise in where I land my blows.

I took a stance and thrust the staff into the stomach of one guard underneath the plates of his armor forcing him to keel over giving me the chance to switch grip and hawk stroke up to the man's chin. The man shot back up on shaky legs like a puppet with its strings cut and yet still has support enough to stand, for a time.

I jumped to the top of the man's shoulder and jumped from there falling toward one shocked guard. His reactions saved him as his halberd came up to block my eagle strike or downward slam with the staff. With KI infused with the staff I smashed though the wood of the man's weapon. I love KI because it works well against multiple opponents with armor on. Chi would end up killing these men and I don't want that. I'm not sure if I can even use it with this chakra stuff in the way.

"I love that look." The astonishment and the fear I see in this man's eyes now is the best drink a man could have in the field of battle. I swung the staff up to the man's chin and connected. I felt someone approaching from behind me and twisted around blocking a sword strike back but with enough force to sweep the defenseless man's legs from under him and parry the sword before me simultaneously. It's easier to get more kill per swing when they are close together like this.

I kicked the knee of the swords man that attacked me from behind shooting his leg back. While he fell back I assisted him back up with a thrust to his neck with the shaft of the staff right between my grips. The man choked and fell over finishing him off for the day. I took the end of the staff in hand and twisted around in a death windmill sweeping the legs of the last man in my way impacting armor but I am sure when his face hit the roof it still hurt.

I've always like using pole arms of any sort but seeing that this wasn't mine I dropped the pole arm and rushed to the end of the palace with the remaining guards after me. I jumped out with a wire connected to the spike at the top and swung out then in toward an open window. I flew through with the wire in hand in a roll back to my feet with my hood flying off. Quickly I rolled up my wire.

"Did you see him fall?"

"No, he must have went through one of the windows!"

"Tssk," I grunted and tucked away my wire. That was too close. If it wasn't because of that Fire guardian I would have been out of here in seconds. At least I wasn't caught or my identity seen. I had my hood up and my scarf up as well so my identity is safe.

"A-Ano."

I froze. My eyes flowed slowly to the right from where I heard the sound and spotted a person. A young woman to be exact with lustrous silvery-grey silky hair that fell from down to her lower back with a red shine to it at a different angle. Her bangs fell down past her right ear clipped back with a red clip to keep it from falling into her eyes while the bangs on her left side were tucked behind her left ear.

Her eyes are as red as a fire so hot and so bright that it consumed all the stare into it too long and yet glistened in the faint lamp light. Light make up brought out the blush of her cheeks with a red lipstick on that made me gulp the minute I looked at her lips. Her eyeliner contrasted as well as showed off her red pupil-less eyes noticeably.

The yukata she wore is a mixture of blue and black with a yellow obi at her waist that was made of silk maybe for it was very shiny in light as well.

Her skin is pale alabaster that glowed looking so beautiful it reminded me a lot of the skin a certain Hyūga has. Overall she's a beautiful non-Japanese looking young woman, more North Asian like Russian or maybe a mix, with a well-balanced but slightly slim build. Evidence of a perfect diet I believe.

"Uhh evening," I said lamely as I felt my mouth and lips go dry when the girl stared back at me with equal intensity as I was during my look over.

"W-who are you?" She was afraid I could smell it and civilian bratty children like her have a tendency to scream when they are still afraid. And this one is seconds from it.

"Please." I rose my hands staring directly into her eye. "I am not here to hurt you." I calmly stated but the young woman's breathing didn't slow still. "I promise." I whispered with a warm and inviting tone of voice. I have to sound and appear as non-threatening and approachable as possible. This girl could ruin everything if I don't approach this with a delicate touch.

The girl's eyes flashed from my eyes, to my stance, and the hands I held up in a defensive manner. "W-who are you?" She asked again but this time with steady breaths calming down little by little.

"I am..."

What could I say? I couldn't give a name but she already has seen the uppermost portion of my face so she could easily describe my appearance to the guards thus making me a wanted man later on. I had to approach this carefully.

I pulled down the scarf around my face and put on the lightest and brightest smile I could muster on short notice. "Naruto." I beamed, letting my hands fall. "What's your name angel?" I almost bit my own tongue at that slip. For all I know angels do not exist here and I might have said something offensive. It's not like I'd expect Christianity to exist in a world that reminds me of Asian in its Industrial Age.

The young woman blinked at first then her cheeks turned a healthy shade or red. She sees it as complimentary regardless of whether or not they have this religion or now. Maybe they have a form of it with angels in it. I'm not sure but that's a topic to research for later.

"Y-Yuuki." She answered making my smile increase.

"Yuuki huh?" She nodded. "Your name fits an angel like you for I am sure you are a truly gentle young woman with a radiant beauty that steals the hearts of most filling even someone like me with life just by being near you."

I grinned inwardly as the girl's cheeks grew in color to the entire face and even the ears. I sometimes pride myself on my sweet talk. The only way to survive the many insane females in India and Italy is for you to be able to sweet talk your way to and fro from situation to situation. If you have the luck I do then you meet a lot of crazy woman, whether human or not, and most are not human and have the strength or powers to prove it.

I started to make my way to the door quietly until there was a hard knock at the door. More like a banging. The girl broke out of her gaze and looked toward the door and me next to it.

"Princess, are you well?"

There was more banging at the door. I met the princess' eyes. This is the daughter of the most powerful man in the Land of Fire. This is a princess… of all things.

"Princess answer, please!"

More banging at the door. Again she looked conflicted on what to do. Her eye met mine again begging for her to keep me secret. Yuuki licked her lips then eyed the door.

"I am fine guardsman what is the problem?"

"May we enter?"

Yuuki looked over to me again then at the bed. I nodded and dropped to the floor then slide underneath. "Y-yes come in," she called out to the guardsman.

I heard the door open and the sound of hard boots on the floor.

"What is wrong?" she questioned lightly.

"There is an intruder that assaulted eight of my men and one of your father's personal guard. Last we saw of him was him entering a window to this side of the estate," the guardsman spoke in a rough and stern voice.

"I-I see, well I h-haven't seen anyone," she lied so believably that even I almost believed it. This girl can't lie to save her life it seems but I couldn't expect anything less from the princess that's lived a sheltered lifestyle. If she could lie then that means someone lives a double life and gets around.

"I believe you," the guardsman huffed as he stepped into the center of the room. With the covers blocking my vision I had to rely on my spirit sight to see their outlines. Its weak right now but I can still make out their life forces enough to monitor his movements.

"But still, I humbly request to search your room princess if you allow." His request sounded oddly like a demand. Strange that a man like this demands from a princess. It says that either he's a bit too full of himself or maybe the princess isn't as "important" as she should be. Either way spells trouble for me if I don't tread lightly.

"Yes," she whispered with her head falling down, "go ahead."

"Fan out," the leader barked to his men. "He might be in here."

I followed each of the men in their search of every nook and cranny of Yuuki's room. I waited with patience knowing that they will eventually check here. I watched though the life signs where they were and at the right moment slipped out from the bed when I knew they took their eyes off this area of the room and hid behind a large mirror. One of which that they checked behind twice already.

Just as I glanced behind the mirror I noticed that they finally surrounded the bed with their weapons at the ready. Yuuki watched with worry that the man, who I assume is the guard captain, noticed a mile off. I looked back to the men as one started to make his way down and the rest had their weapons ready. Slowly the blanket rose and the man looked underneath. Yuuki started to play with her hands as the nervousness started to show on the outside and not only the inside. She closed her eyes when the man looked under the bed expecting anything but silence.

"Anything?"

"No sir, it's clear."

The leader grunted and signaled for the men to leave. "Then lets hurry and leave then. The princess doesn't like soldiers much, you all know that."

In a single file the guards left while sheathing their swords and spears. "Princess if you see anything make sure to tell someone," the guardsman said firmly.

"O-okay Asai." The man named Asai left closing the door behind him. I opened my eyes and stepped from behind the mirror. I didn't see the princess at first but found that she was bent over with her rear out looking under the bed. She has a really great butt.

"Where did you go?" Her voice was frail like before which I found cute.

"Right here."

The girl yelped and would have hit her head against the wood of her bed but I placed my hand in the way before contact could be made. "Ow," she cried.

"It could have been worse Princess." I knelt down with my hand out which she took with a little hesitation.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I'm a super cool ninja." I declared with a foxy grin.

Yuuki giggled, "A super cool ninja?"

I coughed back my blush from the sudden outburst I made as I pulled the girl up with a nod. "Yes I have shinobi training and escaping a tight situation is easy for someone like me," I boasted with my chest out. Might as well stay in character. "Thank you for protecting me princess."

She blushed and tightened her grip on my hand. "Y-you're welcome."

I looked down to our intertwined hands fighting the urge to sigh. This is just like so many years ago with Princess... it doesn't matter. Europe is a long ways from here. I broke into her room to get a jewel that her royal family had in its possession only for her to notice me in the middle of the act. I had to "coerce" her into not screaming out bloody murder to the entire castle by way of a more physiological and physical approach. That in turn ended up with her spilling her life to me and me, being the gentleman that I am, sat down quietly to listen.

Then she blackmailed me to stay with her or visit at night or else she would tell the castle about me. In the end I agreed, she fell in love with me, and tried to run away from the family to follow me on my travels. I of course declined, strongly I might add. And in the end her life was taken from her because of a jealous fiancé. If only I took the first attempt of her life as any indication I could have saved her life. I was a selfish young blood back then, barely out of my joining, and didn't want to get tied down by anyone, because I knew in time I would have fallen for her and broken my vows. I would have betrayed my coven just to be with her and become a renegade. I couldn't do that or wanted to do that to her or myself. Families are more trouble than they are worth; that's what I believed a long time ago.

"I need to get going." I affirmed swallowing the memories that I have buried a long time ago came up that were shot back down.

"W-what?"

I nodded. "You didn't expect me to stay forever did you?"

"N-no but why are you leaving now. I mean we could t-talk." No, we shouldn't talk because this is just a replay of past history all over again. I can see it already in Princess Yuuki's eyes; that spark just awaiting to turn into a raging inferno, and a talk will just make things worse than they have to be for both of us. I can't go through this again.

I closed my eyes and followed the guardsmen running around like a chickens with their heads cut off but was brought back out of my trance when Yuuki squeezed my hand with both of hers breaking my little walls bit my bit. I have time to wait for things to lax around, so I suppose I can indulge for a bit.

"Okay anything you want princess." My fate was now sealed because just like Princess Gwyneth, Princess Yuuki's lips formed into a faint frown at the use of her title. I swallowed my hesitation and said, "You prefer angel I suppose."

Yuuki nodded with the smile coming back. "I am always a princess and you are the first one to call me something else and..." She blushed. "The first man I have ever touched as well other than father that touched me back." Her hand tightened again as her blush increased.

The spark grew in light and power. It was too late now. Like with Princess Gwyneth I took some of her firsts as well: like her first touch of her man foreign to her, her first kiss, the trading of essences, and much more in just one night.

For Princess Yuuki to never be touch before by anyone other than her father, for her age as well, spoke volumes of her upkeep and relationship with her family. I suppose the Daimyo is the only one that loves her and the men around her are afraid to do anything less get their head taken away from them.

I closed my eyes for a second to swallow the bile that threatened to pass my throat at my repeated situation I'm placed in and yet in a different life. "Well then, I suppose there are a lot of firsts we can break to day." There was no use in fighting this because the seed has already been planted and that tree will grow even if I leave her now. Slowly I lured her to the bed and sat her down while I took a seat next to her. She was taller than me but a couple inches maybe being around 5 foot 4 inches. A good five or six above me making me feel a little nauseous.

We sat in an awkward silence for a moment. I was mostly hurting pride wise not sure what was wrong with her.

"N-naruko was is?"

"Naruto," I corrected in distant tone the made her feel disheartened quickly.

"Sorry," she looked down. I didn't even bother to try to comfort her instead I opt to use the more distant and sort of cold approach to make her feel less and less interested in me. When I saw how distraught her was I folded with a soft sigh. "It's okay," I waved off. "It's no big deal, but tell me Angel, you know I am the intruder," I reminded her with a sideways glance. "Why did you protect me?"

The princess fiddled with her fingers looking down still at something only she could see. "W-well I never had a friend before and…"

I blinked and rubbed my head through my hair lightly. "You will be my first girlfriend then," I said without even thinking because it was true. I have never once had a friend that was a girl before. Most of the woman I have had the pleasure of dealing all have either tried to kill me, eat me, wanted me for my talents, or helped me in my combat related endeavors, so there was no time for relationships like friendship.

The blush hit alike levels with her red eyes. "And I your first boyfriend too." The blush reached Hinata levels with steam coming out of her ears. I say this because I can remember that every time the Hyūga and Naruto were in close proximity with each other the result was always the same. Hinata turned redder than a tomato, stuttered and stammer over her words, and then faint falling to the ground. I find her obvious crush on the kid to be cute and sort of adorable. I have mostly fond memories of the girl and wonder if I should look into this. Maybe in a few years when she grows up a bit.

"Y-you will be my boyfriend," Yuuki cried with steam pouring out from somewhere. "This is happening so fast!" The princess hid her face away shaking it left and right repeatedly. I don't know what the big deal was though. Becoming friends was not that big of a deal but maybe here it holds more weight than were I am from.

"I haven't even told my father yet. How can I though? I just met you and... And...!" She stilled and looked down again away from me but then suddenly she jumped to her feet, "The arrangement games though! The winner will take my hand! That is what father told me." She looked over to me, "Y-you have to enter please?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Arrangement games? What is this 'Arrangement game' thing anyway?"

"Well it's ah," the princess paused and fell back down to the bed making me bounce a little from the ripples.

"It's not a game more like a, well ahh, like a tournament."

"Ahh," I nodded when I remember this one patrol talking about a tournament of some sort before. I understand a good amount of what I heard. I know that there is a cash prized and Princess Yuuki's hand in marriage for the winner but that's about it. I could use the money to fund my operations but the second option is out of the question. I don't want her tied down to something like me. I will only cause her grief because of my antics.

"You see every other year my father hosts a Tournament to find the strongest in the Fire Nation." That could make since I suppose. Host a tournament of the best to find potential men to recruit for his private army and group of misfit minions aka the Fire Guardians.

"He's hosting the prizes this year because my sisters are betrothed to other men but not me. Father decided to let the winner have me. That's what mother wants." Most of that left me confused. He usually hosts this thing just to find the strongest in the nation to be a guard and probably to bring in good revenue. I can only imagine the cost of tickets and the gambling that goes on during this spectacle. Now I knew that the fire Daimyo had children. I past a fair amount of self-portraits and family portraits on my way to the giant library here. Some of them had him, his wife, and two of his children I believe. I'm not sure if I can call those things next to him his wife or children though. At first I assumed a fishermen brought in a couple beached whales for him to stand next to but I guess this wasn't true. Just how are the unappealing whales the man has as daughters betrothed and not Yuuki? How is that even possible that she doesn't have a thousand suitors chasing after her every step of the way? I almost pity the men that are marrying them, not really.

"I... I see," there has to be more to this than I thought. I wondered on this for a moment with so many possibilities in my head but stopped. "You are very beautiful, so why do you not have a fiancé yet like your, no offense, not so appealing sisters?"

Yuuki blushed again with a bright smile at the complement and dismissal of her sisters. "Because of," Yuuki averted her eyes with a downcast look, "Because of mother."

"The Daimyo's wife?" I asked but I feel that this isn't the case.

Yuuki shook her head. "Yes and no."

I rose an eyebrow then sighed able to easily put two and two together.

This is a bastard child of the Daimyo's mistress that more than likely is not among us anymore. I know how possessive snot nosed noble woman can get once they feel like they are not the center of their husband's world anymore. I can assume the Daimyo's wife's eyes work well enough to see that her daughters are as fat and ugly as she is and her husband's bastard child to his "missing" mistress is quite the beauty.

Let's say most of the men around want Yuuki over the other two, then the jealous wife will have to vent her anger and other negative feelings out somehow. Meaning, making an innocent girl's life hell and lonely. Just like Princess Gwyneth with her being her father's daughter but not of his current wife's. I suppose that I have no choice but to fight for more than just more than my own selfish desire to get money.

"I understand." I thumbed the part of Yuuki's hand that I could in a small circle. Her skin was so soft and felt good on the slightest touch.

"Y-you do?" I nodded.

"Can you tell me how this tournament works?"

"Yes there is a big stadium broke into four smaller places. Yellow Hawk, Blue Tiger, Black Snake, Green toad, and… Red Dragon." She hesitated on the Red dragon part which I filed for later. "Each animal has a different tournament that comes up to one champion for each corner?" She said getting a little too far ahead.

"What corner?"

"Oh sorry. I mean that the four small places," which I assume are arenas for each of the directions and the animals they are represented by. But why only four? I can assume one of the animals doesn't have a corner associated with it. My money is on the toad. Basically is the only animal that isn't a predator.

"Come together into one big one in the middle," which translated into the four small arenas are rooted together with a central stadium and a corner to show where the champions of their side will come from.

"Where the champs fight until one remains. Father sometimes let me watch but I never liked fighting all the much. The red dragon as well is always…" She didn't finish.

"What is special about the red dragon?" I asked quickly to stop her rambling before it even started. Yuuki rubbed her thumb and index finger of her free hand together with an unsure look in her eyes.

"The Red Dragon is also called the Cursed Serpent as well."

"Why?"

"Because the red dragon never wins. The champion of the red dragon is cursed to struggle against the other four corners until he falls."

So the champion of the Red Dragon is forced to fight the other champions, all four of them, to show his supremacy over the other great beasts. In the end the dragon will fall because he is too tired from his previous encounters to win. The Dragon is cursed to show his superiority or die trying thus ending up as just another dead serpent that doesn't deserve to be called anything else.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

No time to prep and I need my rest as soon as possible if I am going to win.

"How do you know which animal you will represent?"

"Raffle," she used her hands to create a box and symbolize that there was a hole on the top. "This box with a bunch of cards in it all the color of the beast you are with." That made things easy and harder. If I went with possibility then I have a 80% chance to not get the dragon one. I need to get maybe the tiger or the Snake if I want to win. The dragon will push me too far by the sounds of it.

"You have to win. I don't want to marry yet. I'm not ready! And those men might touch me and… and…!"

"Calm down," I said firmly. She froze and looked over to me. "Calm down okay Yuuki. I am not sure if I can…"

"If you don't I will tell my daddy on you," she declared quickly making me frown. She has a high hand or so she thought.

"Don't care," I shrugged. "If you do, that won't mean much to me, after all I am a ninja that means a change of name and face is child's play." My logic gave me the higher hand now and Yuuki was seconds from begging by the looks of it.

"If you win I can give you something. Ninja like expensive stuff right, father said so?"

"I guess but I don't think you have anything you could offer me that…"

Before I could finish Yuuki ran over to the closet to the side and opened it. "Ta dah." She moved over to the side and my eyes widened at what I saw. Like some years ago I was presented with something desirable.

"Yes I'll do it."

"Yes!"

I endured the princess air tackle and fell back to the bed. "Thank you so much Naruto."

"Yeah," I looked at the prize if I win hanging in the wardrobe. It was worth it.

Yuuki let me go with a wide smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Anything for you angel." She blushed and pulled herself up to a better position.

"You know, you're really nice." I shrugged.

I never saw myself as a nice guy but I am the sort that speaks his mind and will tell the truth he sees, and not what others see. When I looked upon this one girl I see someone that is sheltered and deprived of the life outside of this palace and daddy's carriage.

"When is the thing again Hime?"

"Tomorrow, were you not listening?" She huffed in annoyance at my forgetful nature.

"Sure," I said in a surrendering tone. "Then where is it exactly."

"The Vesta field here in the estate of course. It's well known for the hosting of tournaments like the ones for the guys that follow daddy around."

Personal guards. Men that follow close to this man must be the strongest. So instead of making the winner one of his own personal guard he is doing it to find a husband for his daughter. I don't know but that seems a little farfetched. There is an ulterior motive for this I just know it but whatever that could be I do not know. I suppose I will find out later.

"I-I can take you there but…" She shifted a little in place looking at the ground but occasionally looking back at me. "You will have to stay here with me."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because," she intensely stared back up to me with her fist at her chest close together. "The rest that are competing are here as guests and I want you to talk to me. I like you more than them."

Not again.

I wanted to sigh. I always end up getting some random girl getting a little too attached to me for the most simple of things. Sure I look a little appealing, give off that mysterious factor, give complements out here or there, look sort of strong I guess, and easily bend to the needs of girls doesn't mean that they should get connected to me. Now that I think of it that is the problem. I show must enough and do just enough to warrant attention of many girls.

"Okay."

I walked over to her first and offered her my hand. Slowly she took it and I pulled her to her bed and sat her down gently. Then I walked over to the vanity to the side and sat down on the chair in front facing her with blue meeting black. There are a lot of makeup on this thing I have to say and it shows on the perfect make up on the princess' cheeks, eyes, and lips. She really is very pretty for her age. I wanted talk to her now for some reason and seeing that I have a day to rest until the tournament I might as well get to know the beauty in front of me.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Ah," she paused and fumbled around in her mind thinking on what she wanted to talk about. "I-I'm not sure. Like I said I never had a friend, I mean," She blushed with a cute smile, "A boyfriend before so I don't know."

"Then we can start with getting to know each other."

"Hm, that's a good idea I'm happy I thought of it."

I rolled my eyes and leaned on her vanity. "You can start Hime. Tell me about your childhood and up. Maybe there're some things you have done here or there."

"Okay. I guess I can start with food I ate maybe." I resisted the urge to look at her strangely or shake my head. "When I was four my head chef would always make the best apple turnovers ever."

I listened quietly as the hime told me about the different places she been to with her father. The different foods she ate. The annoying cat Tora that her mother wouldn't just let go after the fiftieth time it ran away. She told me of the other girls she met in her time in the Land of Snow, I guess you could call it. Her time in the Land of Necks to the Land of Lightning. Minor to major. The things she liked and the things she didn't like. She told me that she wanted to become a samurai one day which put a smiled on my lips. Or a ranger like the one that saved her one day from a wild boar. That also made me happy to hear. More amused than happy really. This girl would never be either one of those but they can dream right?

Then came the question I never expected.

"Will you teach me to be like them?"

In truth I could have but I will not stay in one place, like this palace, in the years it would take to break her from her life of luxury to that of one that knows the sword, much less the wilderness like I do. It took me years to get where I am now with a tall hill of bodies in front of me to prove it. This princess couldn't become a killer. She's lacking the stomach to take a life. To watch the light in a man's eyes fade as his soul leaves its mortal shell. The sight will change your life forever.

Apparently there are books here that tell of the training that samurai take. Some of which I think I read and maybe borrowed. Some of which go through the different prerequisites meet the standard. She told me she already studied and practiced a little with a sword. She even wraps her breasts which I found amusing at first but found her drive to be worth looking into.

Before I teach anyone anything I have to teach myself first. I told her I would think about it and not much else until tomorrow. She pouted for a while but eventually waned when I told her that I wouldn't stay to train her, and if she wanted to learn she would have to leave her home. She asked me why and the best answer I could give was "in order to gain something it must be paid with something of equal value."

She then tried to barter with money but in a practical sense the paper would make terrible fire material and the metal for the coins wouldn't get me much in the way of bulk. It wasn't about me it was about her. She has to sacrifice her current life in order to adopt a new one. Not many men and women can give up their future to become killers. It requires a quick hand and mind. One of which few can cope with.

I gave the treasure in her closet on last glance. One you could never expect to see in a woman's closet. I still am awestruck from it. I can't wait to win tomorrow.

After she was done telling me some of her tales I suppose it was my turn. I couldn't really tell her about my world c the other world in which I lived so decided to tell her some of the story of the youth of Uzumaki.

I kept it vague on topics but big on detail to keep her entertained. I double as a bard so I could keep telling her highly true and slightly exaggerated stories to keep things going smoothly. I told her stories that I thought were important. I told her of the many different missions around the village, tales of my juvenile youth, and team seven a bit. My Naruto life wasn't at all interesting until I mentioned my Kakashi's opening to her.

Likes, dislikes, and my hope for the future though they are very different now because of the knowledge I know holds. My likes are the ones I can trust, the blades by my side, and the future that is to come. My dislikes are rapists, those that disrespect women, and being seen as a hero or paragon. MY hope for the future is to build a place where I belong surrounded my people who care about me. While this might seem small to some but to me, who's been without family and friend and always on the move, would appreciate a place to call home. To have something to fight for other than survival and a mission ingrained into my very being. Sometimes that's not enough.

That last part made her eyes lighten up.

I told her of my different sorts of training and the things that happened between. I answered her little questions briefly and made sure to keep her amply entertained as well. I finished and noticed that it was late. I looked up to the night sky and sighed. It was late and I was tired. My clones all dispersed expect the one I think that was on delivery duty and watch dog of my stash. I am not sure how long it will last but hope for the best from it.

"Naruto." I continued to look out to the sky and not face the voice behind me. "I had no idea something's like that happened outside."

"The world," I noted while placing my hand on the glass. "Is a harsh and dark place when night falls and a gilded rotten apple in the day. Only someone like me can live in it and strive to overcome it all." I turned back. "The real world outside this estate and your father's arms is merciless and unforgivable. I have seen more horrors than I wished to. That is where my dislikes stem from. If you leave this life one of hardship is all that awaits you. After all I told you of the shinobi world that is bright compared to the life I am choosing to live. Tell me, are you sure you want to follow me?" The princess looked down and clenched her dress tightly. "But you can decide tomorrow." I placed my hands on top of her own with a smile. One she returned weakly. "I will win then leave so it is best you get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired," the princess yawned softly but couldn't cover her mouth when because I had her hands under my own. Her teeth sure are pearly.

"Yes you are. Get into a night gown and get to sleep. You will need the rest if you wish to watch what happens."

"I didn't want to." I blinked. "Usually my father wants me to but I don't want to see who wins before. He wanted me to choose one of them but they were not interested in me but my father's money. Not you and not now. I want to watch you." She clenched my hands in her soft ones. "I wish to see you fight and win for me."

"If that is true then get some sleep."

"O-okay." I nodded in a slight bow and made my way out but she stopped me. She told me it was okay and sat me on a bench next to the bed. I suppose it was okay because she can walk into her closet with the prize I want in the back.

Yuuki came out in a see through purple gown with her underwear on and a larger chest. She had her chest wrapped as she said and was hiding a nice pair behind them. Yuuki blushed at my dark stare and turned way covering her chest. By the goddess she's a goddess.

"Eep!" She turned aback to me breaking down as the seams. I pat the bed and waited for her to jump in. I covered my mouth and cursed silently. Damn it I was talking out loud again. My habit of speaking my mind when I not thinking clearly is still cursing me it seems.

"It's best we get some rest then," I had the decency to appear sheepish. I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable. She didn't move and just stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Angel sometimes I can't control it."

"It's okay," she said lightly. I blinked when she said this and stared at her a little shocked. "I happy you believe someone as ugly as me is pretty."

If I could deadpan any harder than I am right now I'd earn 'Blankest face of the year' award from the Hyūga clan because I can't even fathom what I've just heard. Princess Yuuki is by far one of the most beautiful young women I have seen in a very long time. If I could place her on the scale of extremely heavenly humans I've had the pleasure to be in the presence of she's in the top twenty out of maybe one hundred. Her age is what is stopping me from placing her higher on the spectrum with her being only a couple years older than me. This is my honest to god opinion and she believes she's ugly? What in all the backwards bull is this?

"Who in their right mind dared to make you believe you, a goddess in mortal flesh, is in any way, shape, or form ugly? Who dares to even use the word in the same sentence as you?" One of my dislikes is when a women is disrespected and this this really getting to me. Ugly is ugly and beautiful is beautiful. It's that simple.

"My mother always calls me unworthy because I'm not beautiful like my sisters."

I felt my hand smack my forehead before I could even come to terms with what she just told me.

"My sisters always tell me to wear a mask and sneer at me."

Again I felt my hand smack my forehead but seeing that my hand is already on my forehead I only smacked my hand instead.

"So I'm always wearing a mask to hide my hideous face. My father actually told me to keep wearing it for my safety."

I can imagine all the men that would love to get their hands on a young woman like this so he's doing it with her best interest in heart. Still this made my want to palm my head again but with my hands full I had to improvise with the wall instead.

"Hearing you call me goddess is really nice but I don't deserve to be called that."

"Says who?" I challenged.

Yuuki looked back at me. I believe my tone might have shifted a bit. I'm not amused right now after what I just heard. It pisses me off actually and I don't like to be pissed off. I walked up to the princess and stood straight up to her and looked dead into her eyes. "I don't care what they say about you. What I say is I mean. When I called you a goddess I meant it with all my heart and no one can change that. If you want to believe anyone when it comes to your looks or character look towards me. I don't lie because I can't lie."

Yuuki's eyes shined at my words and a smile blessed her lips. Even her smile is radiate. Something told me no other words needed to be spoken. I've already shocked ear half to death with everything that is me. It was time to turn in.

I helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her. She soon got comfortable and laid on her back with her eyes to me.

"Good night Naruto."

"Night Yuuki." I closed my eyes with three clones surrounding me. One to read this one book on Uzumaki seals and the other to read a set of books on the nation's history. The last left out the window to await for my stuff to be finished and to fetch the blade I bought. My eyes closed and the void took me.

* * *

A/N: And done. Finally I'm finished with this chapter. I honestly can't wait to get to the fights and later chapters but you know how it goes. As the story progresses the physiological side of other characters will be pushed. I wish to add a bit more realism to the story while staying true to the premise of canon, if I can. I'm a fan of Naruto and so the big canon arcs will be preserved but altered accordingly to match this MC's mindset. Please review for I find them equal parts funny and helpful and PM me with questions.


	3. Second Step: Place Your Mark

**Chapter 3: Second Step: Place Your Mark**

I wasn't the best morning for me. I slept but I couldn't rest for my mind is too busy right now. I'm trying to differentiate Naruto from Hunter. It's not easy juggling the broken memories of a child like Naruto and another's on top of this. Even though I modified my mindscape in a way that stopped my brain from fixing the unfixable I still had to sort through the mess throughout the night. My mind never once rested, only my body.

My clones dispersed some time during the night and discovered some interesting information to the book of seals that he read. He was able to crack a couple seal codex entries which helps me massively. Seals to store devices of any sort or inanimate objects will definitely be convenient later down the road. Even now I find myself waking up from my mindscape, hitting the ground running. I wandered the palace for a bit to get my hands on something to write on, a quill, and an inkwell. My search bore fruit when I found just that. I tried to make a few seals but sadly I didn't succeed for a good hour and mused on why that was until I realized I need chakra ink. I read about it yesterday but forgot in my clouding enthusiasm. Sadly I don't have chakra ink... but I know blood magic and with chakra in my veins I know I could make it work. I wonder if magic will work here. Od is in the air so that theoretically means I can channel it into my body and use it to cast. So many experiments, I might need some test subjects and soon.

One of the seals I began to work on with a few scrolls I "acquired" from a man I think is from the Land of Rain is meant for storage. I worked on it until the sun came up and succeeded in recreating that seal fully. It's like witchcraft with a bit of mage workshop arrays mixed in it as well. My magi matrix that I had in my left arm was made by that of the workshop, basically turning my arm into a wand, and this is like that but on paper. Sadly when I tried to use it only five items could seal within it. Five items and the seal took up a quarter of this large scroll, one scroll I tactically acquired from a friendly man from Rain. The size of it is because I can't make it any smaller with all the required characters needed to make it work. The larger I made it the more I could place within it by the looks of it but that can't be right. I remember this one girl that had a scroll as large as this one and weapons poured out it it. At least twenty and I'm sure she had more in there still.

I need to figure this out before I do anything else. If a seal as small as hers can store so much and mine as large as it is so little then I went wrong somewhere in this. But I know I wrote everything down correctly. I'm looking at the seal instructions right now and...

The instructions on the paper suddenly changed color. Not the whole thing but certain characters strangely enough. Characters the read store, encampment, quantity, liability? What is going on here. I reached for the characters and pressed my finger on them. The character I touched pulsed like a stone thrown in water would cause ripples. I narrowed my eyes at these spots and eyed something underneath. A seal? A seal within the instructions? So there is more to storage seals than I first quantified.

This is a level two by the looks of it. For seals you have words jumbled together like a mixture of word jumble and crosswords and piecing them together isn't too difficult but a bit trying in the mind. First a maze to unlock the knowledge that's leads you to a test of ingenuity to figure out the higher forms of wisdom. My idiot clones seemed to be capable of understanding certain portions of the seals that I might have overlooked and vice versa. They didn't notice this but I did so my clones might come in handy for more than just menial tasks I don't plan to do personally.

I waved my hand over the seal with chakra radiating off the palm of my hand. The seal faded away leaving the scroll clear of the seal with only and indents of my quill from before. Apparently a brush is the more traditional way to draw seals, or use of hand seals, if what my book has described to me is right, can be used to "draw" out a seal as well with chakra as the conduit. I'm not categorically sure as of yet only because of what I've unlocked so far is still only fragments of advanced lessons, I assume. While this is a bit bothersome, the sealing art is ambiguous to the point that it helps keep my mind occupied and hands busy.

I leaned down and picked up my quill out of a small ink well of blood and got back to work on this seal. Before I fight in any kind of "no holds bar" tournament of any sort, whatever that means. I know for a fact that if I'm fighting for my life than I'm going to take the spoils of my personal wars against my prey. I don't remember one hunt where I didn't take something of value from my prey then utilize it for future hunts.

In my knapsack I stored an arsenal of different weapons for every purpose imaginable. I possessed living weapons that still moved and responded to the slightest touch; all made from the remains of a special prey I killed. The ranged weapons I had as well weren't anything to scoff at. Bows, crossbows, pistols, and, rifles (both flintlock and repeater) were in my Arsenal and I used them all at least once. Before I complained about having so many weapons and failed to use them as much as I should have but now I wish I had a couple of them. I thought on maybe a musket but a musket though would be useless here I'm sure. Ninja can sense when a projectile is barreling towards them. Kakashi could do such during the first day he "trained" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and taught them the motto of comrades and trash and what not. I suppose that means I'm lower than scum or trash because I literally killed my brothers and sisters in arms down to the last man. Without hesitation or mercy I slaughtered all in my coven and never once regretted it. I don't plan to regret it or if I have to do the same here either.

Some people just need assassinating. And I can think of a couple in my memory banks. Two who harnessed me, four who poisoned me, and three who… Huh? I'm not sure. Once again I'm seeing blanks in my memory. That specific memory is red so I can't access it right now but I feel if I take my time starting from the beginning I can piece all these memories back together. It's a mess but one I can keep up and salvage with time. Once I can see those faces then I can get my revenge. I'm not going to kill them of course. There're fates much worse than death, and I can think of a few, slavery or forced servitude being one of them.

There's a sweet pleasure in forcing a former enemy or nightmare to suffer you and then using them up to promote your life. I'm sure the "real" Naruto, if he had never had his memories altered, wouldn't be against a fair amount of long term payback. Not after what I've seen when I let those red memories flow through me then into their door. I didn't like what I saw. I've seen worse, but I didn't like what I saw regardless. With the right justification I can get use out of Naruto's enemies and "friends," if you can call them such.

I placed on final sigil on the seal and placed my quill back into my inkwell. It was looking good so now I just needed to use the appropriate collection of handseal, inject some chakra, and bring all of these character together into the "Etymology of the Seal," which is another way to say that these Japanese/Chinese characters come together into a different and much more dated language. The finishing seal appears as mostly lines and symbols but in all reality it's a language that most can't read. I can assume that the typical man would just draw out a familiar seal, copy that seals effects, but would have no way to improve upon it. Even though the seal can be changed and improved upon, if I knew how without blowing it up, if the warning at that bottom of the page meant anything to me, it's much easier just to start from scratch and try again with improvements.

Repetition, repetition, repetition. Just need to focus on improvement first and then divulge into the structural engineering of these seals on a later date because I can only deduce and discover new elements with the appropriate time set aside and not on a moment's notice, sadly. I wish this was something I could jump into and learn with a couple skimming sessions but with how long the road is I don't see that as possible. I actually got curious and skipped to the last few pages of this tome only to get hit with so many words, voices that blasted loudly in my head, and a headache that lasted a good hour before I was able to move again. Roughly speaking, I'm too ignorant to comprehend more advanced seals and I feel this book knows it. There's a reason it took a couple drops of blood when I did this.

"You will learn decorously or die," is the message that I'm getting from all this. I think I heard that in my mind as well once I fell over to my back. The thought of this book having a mind of its own, a consciousness that can influence, or even a will to act accordingly to certain conditions is maddening. I've seen living weapons, cats talking, a succubus addicted to ginger, a dark god of debauchery, and even a dragon with claustrophobia. I've seen a lot during my years as a Hunter but this, a book with "intent," is a bit of a stretch. Maybe a soul or two is trapped in the pages and when I get to the end I'll end up releasing a totally hot girl like Sakura-ch... I stopped that thought then and there. Damn mind control.

I shook my head of that thought and went back to my current task. With my 18th attempt completed it's time to see what I can do. Thankfully a clone of mine brought my items to me from their hiding place so I've been using them to see how much I can store away right now. Mostly its clothing and my swords and so far its only been a shirt and two daggers. This time though I'm confident in my work and if I'm lucky then I can seal it all. I grabbed my sword and placed it on top of the scroll and put my hand into a rat seal. This seal business is beyond exasperating but that's the price for greatest I suppose. Seal ran by Od and Charka require the right words of power to hand gestures to unlock or utilize their full capabilities. So, with a small sip of chakra, I watched as a bit of smoke surrounded my weapon and yet I could clearly see the hilt of my sword at the edge of it. It didn't work? How is that possible? How did it not work?

I turned back to the book and skimmed over the pages for the storage seals and its three chapters and back. I did everything correctly so what happened?

I picked up the sword and sat it to the side. Maybe the sword is a bit too special. I know dependent on the "Rarity" of the item along with the "Size" of said item factors into just how much chakra I should have wasted, how complicated the seal should be, or how large to make it. If you're ignorant like me that's the price required to store it away. Anything with a soul requires higher "Modes of Wisdom" meaning I have to be at a much higher level than I'm sitting at right now. I'm not even level one yet, more like .25 than anything. I suppose that makes sense because this sword is quite a "Rarity" all by itself.

I reached for my clothes next and grabbed the full set and placed it on top of the seal. I repeated and to my nonexistent shock the clothing disappeared into the seal like I wanted. I tapped the paper and rubbed my hand over the strange language of the seal and found the seal to be quite stable. The restraints are holding. That's good.

I reached for my daggers next and repeated and like with my clothes they faded away into the seal as well. The seal wasn't full yet either. By the read of the language, the one I can only see when my eyes burn a bit and I'm hyper focused on them, this seal can hold a bit more. I'd say four to five more items without souls of their own. Totally inanimate objects.

I wonder if that includes dead bodies. I've attained a bingo book from a strange scented individual and found some interesting entries that I might try to hunt on my free time. It would be easier on me if I can seal the dead body away instead of carrying it to the nearest bounty station. I just need to get back to Konoha and…

Ah shit.

I forgot about home.

I left.

I left without telling anyone that I left.

I left so abruptly in my own confusion that I didn't even think about the consequences of my actions. I'm basically absent from my appointed place of duty without proper leave to be gone. I'm gonna get charged for sure. I'm a genin and a container of a demon so the best they can do to me is probably jail time, reduction of pay, and being stuck on probation doing stupid D-rank mission for an extended period of time compared to the norm. Then again the last one won't be so bad. That's more time away from my team and their shenanigans and a good opportunity to explore the "Real" Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves that I know isn't as bright and colorful as most believe it to be. Maybe I should sent a letter to the old man so he doesn't go crazy trying to find me, if he hasn't already.

Thinking it over there isn't much I can do about it now anyway. I'll win this stupid game of "Whose got the largest pair" and then go home to face the old man and his councils. Who knows, maybe I'll get a foot hold in the village and its higher leadership enough to figure out who did this to me and the soon to be deceased SOB that authorized this. I can't wait.

"Mhm," I heard one of those early morning yawns I've heard so much about. I don't sleep much, I barely did before, so I never had the pleasure to show off how well I slept from dusk til dawn. Some people don't have the luxury. The princess has the luxury, lucky her.

Being that even though she's possibly facing the possibly of being married off to a scumbag, probably has been threatened many times, had her life targeted for elimination, or possibly faced the threat of getting kidnapped I don't think her life is that bad. She's lived with the privileges of the noble caste and from what she told me last night has eaten foods I can only dream of. I'm not envious or really care for that or her teenage panic attacks but still I know a better position when I see one. Then again I'm looking at it from my perspective.

I can't understand the plight of a pampered little girl getting everything but having nothing while I'm the opposite. I get nothing, have nothing, but have the freedom to build something from that nothing. Almost like magic. At my age and in my position the possibilities are endless. Those even grow with the more knowledge I can expand upon and information on those around me.

The knife that digs the deepest is the one closest to you. I don't trust humans and never will. Animals turn on you only when instinct tells them you're a threat but humans do it on a whim. A man can kill you for a couple coppers if given the chance and with enough desperation. So I will not allow myself to be controlled by a foolish sense of camaraderie like they wanted. Even when I was with the coven I planned out how I could quickly and efficiently dispatch everyone around me with a flow that allowed me to chain from one life to the next. When they turned on me they didn't expect me to ready, or alive after their attempt. Seven spears was all they could come up with to use against me. Seven spears and I was left for dead. Fools.

Lonely and secure works for me. You let them in and then they try to kill you so it's best to use them and let them believe whatever they want to believe.

"Perception is reality." Words of my old master and her wisdom. Funny, I learned how to take a life in all form from a being that's supposed to give and create life. What an ironic twist.

"Mhm," the princess yawned again. I looked up from my position on the floor and saw her stretching her arms up.

I need to get dressed in my clothes and need to get ready. The Arrangement games start soon and I need to sign up apparently. I should have done that will I was assisting the other fighters here with misplacing certain pieces of their arsenal. A man without his weapon isn't too dangerous in my opinion who isn't me. My more brutal kills have been down with my bare hands.

I've unlocked a very interesting red memory from when I was 7 I think it was. A man was attempting to kill me with a kitchen knife. He was a man in his 40's is my guess. Lost his family 13 years ago on my birthday and had a grudge after wasting away in grief. His sob story didn't stop me from clawing his face and ringing his neck though.

Good times.

I placed my hands together into a bird seal and released the seal. The small stack of clothing I ordered from yesterday looked pretty good. I picked up the blouse and smiled. This is more like it.

"N-Naruto?" The princess called out tiredly.

"Morning Angel." I fixed the scabbards on my body and tied down my boots tightly on my shins. I made sure to tuck in my pants legs as well before doing anything crazy like tying down my pants with strings like I did with my orange outfit. Looking over it now on the floor I felt a bit of… sentiment for it. I picked up the jump suit and smiled at the soft memories I have of my misadventures in this. I out ran chūnin, anbu, and Jōnin while in this. I painted Hokage mountain in this and no one ever saw me until it was too late. I painted the hair of most of the main branch of the Hyūga clan with this one and only got caught because of…Hinata and her caretaker. I fell into a bathroom through the window and… I shook my head when I felt a bit a pain set in. Why do all my memories of that girl have to be orange or red? What did Hinata do to Them for Them to do this to my memory of her? This is another reason why I plan to get my dues. I held up the orange apparel and folded them up. I can't seem the get rid of them.

I sighed and tied down my sash and closed my blouse by the buttons. The strange and lightly flamboyant man added a hood like I asked and modified the cloth around the shoulder and chest so I can add the layer of chain like mesh I bought for my chest and pauldron for my shoulder. I rested my sword on my back along with my short swords/daggers and placed throwing knives into the holster at my shoulder and along my belt. I don't have most of my ninja tools but I don't really need them. Sadly, I still don't have a crossbow, or a recurved bow, or even a gun. I have to rely on throwing weaponry, for now.

The robe portion fit well enough to hide most of my smaller weapons and being short sleeved helped a great deal when I reached back for my sword. None of the fabric to get in the way. These dark colors felt weird, almost wrong, but I crushed that thought. I'm just used to wearing orange to the point that I feel more familiarity for that color than any other.

"You look different," the princess spoke with a bit of a trembling voice.

I drew my eyes towards her and she instantly rose her blanket up and hide away from me. I questioned why to myself until I looked into the mirror.

"Wow."

I walked up to the mirror and looked myself over. I just noticed that I look a bit less young now. I look exhausted almost. Like a warrior that's just finished a long battle against overwhelming odds but still sober enough to assess the next target. I look ready to kill to the point that even my eyes are a bit different. The cornea is almost oval shaped now. I noticed a glow emanating off of them to the point that even I was taken back. It seems I ready and willing to get this over with here and now and my body knows this. I'm happy something never change.

"I wouldn't look too much into this princess." I reached back and pulled my hood over my hair bust had trouble because of how much hair I have. Well, it's more that it's extremely spiky and lengthy. I frowned and looked around the vanity of hers for some scissors or a knife of sorts to cut this. I can't focus with all this hair preventing me from placing my hood one over my head. Yesterday I had my bandana on over my head for the most part and so didn't have this problem but I can't wear one now. My head would be soaked in a matter of minutes from sweat from standing around in that sun all day.

"Do you…want me to cut it?" I looked up and saw the girl behind me with her eyes averted from my own.

"Do you know how to cut hair?"

The princess puffed out her cheeks in a pout. I guess I shouldn't have asked.

I sighed, "sure."

That pout of hers was replaced with a smile and her eyes filled with eagerness. I feel she has never cut another person's hair before but I can't imagine her making it any worse than the mess it is right now.

"Sit right here!" The princess placed her hand on my shoulders and pushed me down on top of a chair in front of her vanity. "I'll be right back." With that, the princess was out her door still in her night gown. What is she doing?

With nothing better to do right now I took out a dagger and my sharpening stone and filled the time with something. Giving my sharp weapons a fine edge helps fill the time because of the focus required so not to mess up the edge miming it uneven. I don't have my precious twin sword but with me being in such an attractive land I need to change a few things.

"Trends can kill because trends make you predictable." If you know a man's style or how he fights it better prepares you to counter anything that man can use within that style. Though many of my master's words are paradoxes, there is wisdom in them. Best to have very random methods that turns into a sensible system in an infinite loop. It will help me prevent habits from forming. I'll try but I don't think I'll succeed.

After sharpening for a good ten minutes I placed my dagger back into their scabbard and pulled out my knife next. I'm still in the fence on whether or not I should attempt to sharpen my sword. For all I know it might try to cut me. If a book can reject me then a sword is much worse.

The Soul of the Sword, that's a lesson I learned first hand not to laugh at. Weapons that have a soul manifested within can be dangerous if corrupted. Cursed weapons and then like have souls of demons created by their wielders. I've taken hold of my fair share and felt the effects that encompass their utilization. Some had more effect than others. In the end it meant very little to me and I still used them. My soul is one of the most powerful a man can have to the point that very few can influence me.

"I'm back!"

I looked up from my knife and saw the princess and noticed her breathing hard like she just ran half way across the palace with a leather bag of sorts under her arm.

"Princess!" I heard in the distance outside the door. "Please get dressed, and stop running! You know your father doesn't like you running!" That was a woman's voice that's for sure. By the sound of it I'd say that's Yuuki's personal maid, handmaiden to be accurate. Virtuous men and women have a slight spark in their body's at the center. Yuuki's center aura is one of the brightest, the woman running in the hallway after her is the same way, and so are a few others I past on the way back to her room after my exploration. Sadly, I'm missing this bit within myself which means I can assume a few things.

I sighed.

"I got the tools!" Yuuki's walked the room with the bag now in both hands and she closed the door behind her. She made it half way to me before the a series of frantic knocks filled the silence of the room.

"Princess, why did you take my hair kit. You know you've never cut hair before! Don't tell me your trying to cut your own again! You remember what happened last time"

I blinked and turned my eyes from the door back to Yuuki's, who of which was blushing darkly with her eyes looking everywhere other than at me.

"So, you don't know how to cut hair?"

"It can't be that hard," she countered weakly.

"Princess? Is there someone in there with you? You know that's dangerous! What if someone questions your virtuality?"

I covered my lips and snort as Yuuki hide her face behind that leather bag of hers. It seems someone really cares about Yuuki in the way a mother or maybe an older sister would. I can hear it in her voice and see it when I looked past the door and into the woman pushing against it. She cares about Yuuki, I can see that, but has a sliver of fear. I can't really place where the fear originates or who it's directed to but this is more than the fear of a bad hair day.

"I can handle it Hikari," Yuuki called out.

"Princess..." the woman behind the door paused before she began to turned the door knob. "Forgive me but I'm coming in."

"No, don't come in, I said I'm fine." Yuuki spoke out but it was too late. This woman known as Hikari, which means bright or radiant I believe, opened the door to Yuuki's room and looked right inside. Yuuki shot to me and stood between her and me in a futile attempt to hide me away. With the way I'm sitting my legs are showing. I've yet to clean up my scroll and seal accessories, my books are sprawled across the floor, my orange jump suit is still on the floor. It's obvious that someone other than the princess occupied this room but I remained silent. I won't be the one to tell her that her attempts are for naught.

"Princess," Hikari said sternly as the woman's cool winter pale blue eyes seemed to pierce through her to me and yet her attention wasn't on me. It was on Yuuki. The Princess giggled nervously than rose her hands up with tea bag still in her hands.

"I can explain the mess," she answered quickly Hikari's unspoken questions.

I must admit the woman is appealing to the eyes. She not beautiful or breathtakingly stunning. She's quite average with a few fine features you'd expect a working woman to have. She has black hair, not Uchiha black though, with a couple grey strands for bangs that slid over her left eye to behind her ear and a single one that fell down to her chin on the other side of her face. Like most servants I past by she's dressed in their almost European maid uniform kimono combination of sorts. You can tell it's for looks as much as practicality. Not at all for fantasies of perverts more than likely to protect them, make them seem lower born. I assume this works as a deterrent and it works if you ask me. So many belts and banners. It looks as if it would take me an hour to figure out how to get it off. I know I don't plan to tackle that challenge and the few that do can easily be diverted away from them.

"Who is that," Hikari skipped ahead and stared at me.

"W-who? I-I don't s-see anyone." Still the most believable liar it seems. While this might be humorous to see unfold best I save them both the trouble.

I climbed up to my feet wagering the shock and fear of Yuuki to be and mistrust of the woman in the room to be grandeur than that. I was right.

"N-Naruto?" Yuuki gasped.

"Naruto?" The handmaiden repeated with this stern eyes in me now. I almost scoffed at the look she was giving me and the emotion akin to rage I felt from her at her new discovery.

I walked to my scroll and rolled it up and picked up my affects. The females in the room just stared at me. Quietly I picked up my book and placed it within the tome straps on my hip and clicked it down. I used to have one of these a long time ago before the joined the coven. I can't believe I'm using one again.

When I finished cleaning up and turned and faced and woman. "That's my name as Princess Yuuki and yourself have said," I reverted to my business tone and mask. I glared through her eyes like she did mine and there was no contest. I'm a killer and man slayer so I have the edge on a thirty year old virgin servant woman like this. The woman faltered and turned her head away from me.

"Good morning," I greeted with a polite bow at the waist. This woman seemed to be a seasoned servant meaning she's well known around the palace. If I can leave a good impression it might work in my favor later down the road. First is the greeting and then introduction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Ms. Hikari," I said while approaching her. I gently took her hand into my own drawing her attention away from my shirt it my hair back to my eyes. "It's pleasure to meet you ma'am," I said before placing a soft kiss on the top of her hand. Whether this is gesture of respect or appeal I feel that this will get the desired effect regardless.

"Suave and confident. If the target tries to draw their attention away from you get it back as smoothly as possible. Be the center of their attention and you Will have your window." Master's own words about those of her gender. Oh, the irony is still strong.

"Uh, oh my." The woman seemed perplexed but I'm not sure if this is a good kind. Maybe this needs a different approach and a bit more context as well.

"I'm sure your wondering why I am in the princess' room, yes?"

The woman blinked and nodded silently still in shock.

"Well you see, the princess and I met last night and talked. I can assure you as well that her virtue is intact. I have not approached her with untoward intent or touched her in any way that can be seen as inappropriate. If my word isn't sufficient then please ask the princess for confirmation ma'am."

"I… See. Princess, is what Uzumaki-san said correct?"

Yuuki regarded me with a slightly dropped jaw and I'm not surprised. I'm sure for a girl that's probably been raised by this woman after her mother's to see this woman speechless before me. Yuuki closed her mouth and nodded dumbly instead of a verbal response.

"We talked for a bit," I continued. "And she offered to cut my hair before I head out to the Arrangement games Gateway."

"Arrangement games? You're a participant?"

"I am indeed. Princess Yuuki offered to cut my hair before to help me, that's why she was running to get what I assume are your hair style tools. Seeing that you're here then maybe you can assist me now so that a virgin and a young man like myself are not alone in this room so not to cause any misunderstanding."

The woman suddenly narrowed her eyes at me. "The way you speak...disturbs me," she stated.

"May I ask why?" I asked this but I have a feeling it's because I laid the suggestions in a bit thick. I'm a bit out of the game and not used to "knowing my place" all that well. I might have to switch around I to aggressive instead of passive.

"You speak and act like a noble… Mi'lord." The woman bowed before me and made me raise my eyebrow. I haven't been called that before. I shook my head at this but I'm not about to correct her. I'm the last of the Uzumaki in the village so for all I know I could be a prince. Yeah right. I find it amusing that she honestly believes me to be a noble just because of how I talk. Then again when it comes to bearing I learned from political debates between nobles. I guess they rubbed off on me.

"Its fine if you do not like how I talk but I'd like to get my hair cut soon enough. The princess seems willing and if you can help her, or at least direct her, I'd appreciate it."

While I'd like to play this little game a little more I really need to get ready for the games. I've wasted a fair amount of time already with this when I could be setting traps or planning how to get anything but the Red Dragon. Hopefully the tiger or the hawk. I like those animals more than toads or snakes, and I dislike snakes. Not hate but I prefer not to deal with them if I can help it.

"I leave that up to the princess mi'lord," Hikari said and turned her attention to the princess.

"I…"

I smiled at the flustered state the girl was in and gave her a nodded of support. She looked at me and smiled. "Yes Hikari, I'd like to. Owe Naruto that much."

She really doesn't. She's paying me to fight in a tournament that will make me rich when I win anyway. I'm nosy going to be the one that bursts her bubble though.

Hikari sighed and shook her head. "Please sit," she said to me while gesturing towards the vanity. I did as told and sat down once more. I removed my coat and blouse along with any weapons I had on as well.

I can't remember the last time I got my hair cut. Before it never got too long to be a problem. The advantages of being the race I was. As Naruto I'm unsure of the last time when these blond locks were cut. Most of the village's wanted nothing to do with me outside of throwing a bottle at me or trying to kill me. I think I've cut my own hair for as long as I can remember for both my full life time and the one that Naruto had, if you can call it that. Getting your life cut in half like this isn't how I will die. I'll die getting cut in half attempting to kill my mark before I die because of brain problems or poison.

"Keep your head center and done moving," Yuuki instructed nervously. I did as told and looked into the mirror at the two females as one looked at me in mistrust and the other in worry.

"Princess, who is he?" The woman asked as if I wasn't here right now. They whispering was caught by my hypersensitive hearing which is still intact.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto?"

Hikari nodded in an "of course" sort of manner. "I heard his name but who is he? Which lord is his father, or mistress is his mother? Did he tell you?"

"He said he's a ninja not a noble."

"The way he comes off isn't like that of a ninja. I've met ninja and he talks and moves unlike any ninja I've ever met. Not a male ninja that is."

Well I was trained by a woman. Maybe I assumed a few mannerisms from her as time went by as well as my lack of prejudice towards anyone and anything. I'm not afraid to hit a woman, kill a puppy, or open hand hit a kid if they are in the way. Most days in my line of work I didn't have the luxury of time and so was propelled to act accordingly. After all I've seen, I stopped caring a long time ago. My master was the same.

"Are you both going to whisper behind my back the rest of the morning," I said dryly. They both turned towards me and I looked at them back. I'm on a time table and they are wasting time.

"Sorry, Naruto."

"Its fine Angel but I really need to get going soon to sign in," I worded just how I wanted to to the effect I desired. The Hikari woman took note of the nickname and Yuuki appeared a bit more eager and less nervous. That's good for both fronts I'm warring against right now. Eager the approval of the handmaiden and keep the trust and sense of dependency from Yuuki. She needs me to save her from her rape fantasies and Hikari has to trust my reasons for doing this.

"You're fighting in the tournament?"

"I am as I said before."

"Why are you fighting?" She questioned.

"For the prize money and the reward Yuuki promised me," I answered truthfully.

"Reward? You promised him something if he won?" Hikari hissed under her breath.

"I don't… I don't want them touch me and Naruto is a super cool ninja. That means he's strong."

"Princess," the woman sighed.

"I wouldn't worry," I said to the two of them. "I'm going to win as I said I would and then I'll leave like I plan to do."

"You're sound confident in your abilities," the woman frowned.

I didn't deny this fact. I'm not strong as I used or be, my reflexes are shot, my speed took a blow, my powers are nonexistent, and my mother's eyes are gone; but I have chi, Ki, Od, and chakra to back up my claims. I have the darkness in my soul, the Beast, that can null my fatigue and pain. I have the tools I need and can procure any weapons I could need later on sight. As I fight and survive I grow exponentially. Learning the styles and method of battle in this land will be a welcoming experience and this tournament will help me.

"I'm confident in my chances, yes. The odds are against me but I can't remember a time when they weren't."

I heard the snipping of hair and held my breath a little. It's seems that Yuuki started. I grit my teeth as I felt a comb force it's way through my hair to the point that I thought she'd rip it out from the root.

"Princess pleased, you'll hurt him like that."

I felt gentler hands take the comb and almost sighed in relief? Hikari stared at my hair intensely and tugged a couple times experimentally. "You have so many knots and a couple split ends. This might take a bit of work."

"If you can help smooth this out and shorten it a bit I'd appreciate it, deeply." I begged. I didn't think my head of hair would be this sensitive. I snort and wiped down my nose. I think I'm gonna cry because that hurt so much.

Yuuki giggled. I must have sounded a bit more desperate than I wanted.

"I'll see what I can do but I need some oils and creams, if you can wait?"

"Ms. Hikari, I have no problem with waiting."

"Good," she nodded with approval. "Now come along princess."

"What, why?"

"Because you're in your night garments still and need to get dressed."

I smiled a bit when Yuuki finally realized that she was dressed in a gown that was nearly see through so I could see the undergarments she wore underneath. Yuuki covered and chest when she noticed this and turned away from me and didn't scream. I half expected her to.

Ms. Hikari walked into Yuuki's closet and pulled out a kimono and left with Yuuki in tow. I chuckled a bit to myself and leaned back a little with my hands on my knee to keep me from falling over.

I rubbed my head at where that girl almost pulled my entire scalp off and groaned, "Ow." I chuckled again, "That didn't feel good. I hope she doesn't kill me."

* * *

I rubbed my hand through my smoothed over hair and sighed in pleasure as my spine shivered from the light pat. My word, those two together have the hands of a god and his angels if they could smooth down my spikes like they did, shorten my hair so I didn't need my bandana to keep my hair out of my eyes or ears, and pony tail it in the back allowing me to slide my hood over my head with ease. They oiled down my hair and combed through it for over half an hour until it was smoothed down. They used a couple nice smelling creams and brushed it whilst simultaneously cutting out the knots and split ends in my hair as well. That's all they cut off and evened it out together with Ms. Hikari turning over the scissors and giving tips to Yuuki from the side. By far the most pleasurable experience I've had to date.

Whenever I tried to get my hair cut before I was either told to leave or was given an overcharged piece of garbage of a haircut. This was the first I've gotten the felt really good. With it smoothed out and smooth it feels a bit more… natural, if that makes sense. I don't think it does though. Why would I think having straight hair would be more natural than those spikes from before? Strange.

Well, after they were done and I was armed once more I gave them a good morning and left on my way to sign in. Sadly I had a couple hundred guys and a few women in front of me signing in on a limited roster with only a good amount of spaces. So, of course I used a couple smoke bombs to get in front and put in my name then slip way unnoticed to the qualifying area. I just had to follow the signs through the portion of the palace reserved for contestants and fighters.

I began to wonder to myself if I should have placed alias down other than the name I have to go by here. Maybe instead of "Naruto Uzumaki" I should placed down the name Takashi Yamamoto or something else Japanese sounding. Maybe Hattori Kanji , distant relative of the legendary Hattori Hanzo from the Edo period of Japan during the 1600's. That would have been sort of interesting. They asked for nicknames, or "stage names" to input as well so I simply put in Jäger, after all that's what I am, was. Though I had to spell it out with romanji characters else they wouldn't have been able to read it.

Some people has some weird aliases. Some believed mine was weird because of the language I used for it but others blew my mind. I half thought this whole fiasco was one big costume party. Seeing a man dressed in all blue calling himself mega man didn't help with pricing the seriousness of this whatever the hell it is. I saw one man in a giant metal contraption of the likes I've never seen before. Like a golem only made of metal.

So far it's been a smooth ride. I've waiting in my corner working on explosive notes and wrapping them around sharp wooden sticks I bought from a dango stand. I don't have many kunai, having used my remaining in that library, and I'd rather not lose my knives. So I decided to use wooden sticks with which I can infuse with chi to sail with little resistance from the environment and a bit of chakra so they detonated impact.

I was also in my corner picking out the strongest of the bunch by measuring their life forces. While I've lost my eyes this body doesn't have the ability to sense the Aura. So far I've found only eleven that might pose a problem out of like eighty contenders with possibly more to come. It's not difficult to judge a man's level. One look in the eyes, a taste of his blood, or a visual of his actions I can see just how I would stack.

I'm seeing a multitude of different weapons of different shape and size. The only ones that caught my attention are the swords, the battle axe, and few whips I spotted. I can cut through a staff no matter the material with Ki for power and chi for piecing power. Or I could us what Od I can take from my surroundings to create a constant, highly rated, charge of lightning to paralyze the target long enough to put my sword into his gut via that staff. A sword on the other hand is a dangerous weapon to contend with and I have only one instead of two like I'm comfortable with like Love and Hate, my earlier swords. While the names are both cliché they are also symbolic to their creation and use. I already miss having them in hand so I suppose I have to make do with the sword I have now.

With that in mind I pulled my sword up by the hilt and grabbed it by the blade. I kept this going until I caught the tip in hand and brought it down to my lap.

It's so strange. It's like a mix between a Japanese sword and a western broad sword. I'm not sure who thought of making a sword like this with its one and half hilt and Asian like guard but they did. I almost can't wait to give it a test cut on one of this unsuspecting individuals. It would be better if I had a second sword to couple with this one. A Japanese katana would do. This sword is a couple inches longer so having a shorter blade for my off hand would be nice. Maybe once this is all said and done I'll change my load-out to match this world's rules more than my old one. The need of a projectile weapon like a crossbow or gun doesn't seems necessary. I'd like to have a gun, a rifle at least to use, but I don't need one. Maybe I'll lean closer to archery with a recurve now if I ever feel the need. Who knows what the future holds?

"Attention, contestants!"

Ah, yes. The man that's our announcer came on this noise enhancing box of sorts that left me a but mystified. He speaks in this bar with a knob at the top of it and then speaks normally and yet whatever it's connected to, via a wire out the back end, amplifies his voice louder than a hundred men yelling the words at once. It's amazing and yet I feel I'm the only one that thinks so. The technology hers is fascinating. If you can project your voice in such a way at this volume then what would happen if you tweaked the Frequency? Like a dog whistle but somehow consolidate the blast unto a single direction instead of the surrounding area. That would be a nice weapon to have if I can pull it off.

Now that I think of it there are things called televisions, microwaves, power plants and so much more. So many amazing inventions that don't exist in my world or time. I know with the creation of the steam engine it was only in due time humans would create something like this but still it's fascinating. The weapons I could design with the technology of now could very interesting.

"If you follow the lovely Ran to the side and she will lead you to the main hall for breakfast."

I saw a woman with a sign in hand with the words, "Follow me!" written down on its surface. Easy enough.

I followed the masses to the main hall to a large buffet of food.

"Youngest first so anyone between the age of 16 to 18 please step forward."

That's me. I'm only 13 last I checked so I'm first.

A guy a bit taller than me tried to get in front of me but I pulled him back by his gi back behind me. "Hey!" He yelled and closed in on me from behind. "I'm 16 so I'm in front. I bet you some old man that's happens to be short and trying to cheat us, ahhh!" The kid gasped and fell to the ground with his hand on his stomach. I'm not really in the mood to fight over a place in line with a kid so a light Chi infused pommel bash into his sternum did the trick to get him out of my hair. I placed my knife back on belt and stepped up to get my tray.

I was one of the first to sit down and one of the first to get food and after that little example they didn't step up to challenge me on this. I haven't eaten since yesterday I think and that was sometime in the noon time. I ate my fill and then some. I earned the peppered stares of most of the other guys around me from the shear amount of food I put away. With a little push and pull of my Ki I can digest much faster than a normal man and soon my bloated stomach shrank down into nothing.

When mostly everyone was present after our meal, which I'm thankful for, a man came out to talk to us. I faintly listened to anything he had to say. Before I knew it we left the large room and walked outside. The grounds held multiple rings made of stones and large rope as the boundaries for us to use. This is a common practice to weed out the weakest and save time later on for the spectacles to come. A preliminary round of matches or competitions to judge who can move on. Ring out or losing doesn't mean your Seeing that we don't have a corner yet it comes after this. Around this time waited for the man to stop talking and start this. I don't appreciate standing around that much.

"Now come to the box and draw a number," our announcer announced.

Sounds simple enough and yet everyone was having trouble get line or complaining about the most ridiculous of things. I decided and push past the masses quite literally and walked up to the box. I was one of the first once more. An elder man smiled down at me and picked up the box from the tall table. I was too short to reach in and grab a number. The depression I felt was unreal. Before I was so tall, like a little more than a nodachi and a couple stones, but not anymore. The man behind the table came around while the taller guys and girls behind me snickered at me and leaned down to my level.

"Here you go son," the old man said politely.

"Thanks," I said evenly then reached inside to take a piece of paper. I pulled it out and presented it to the bald man.

"Ring Seven, First bracket," he called out and pointed the way.

I nodded and walked away. The rings are all labeled from one to eleven so finding seven was easy to find without assistance. I suppose it's more for the stupid muscles for brains I've seen here and there.

There was another bald man in dark green and black clothing waiting with a serous expression on his face. He seemed to be a little anxious when it comes to my presence. Not many kids around after all. I'm the only kid actually.

"This is a man's game." That's what I can read on this man's face and it irks me slightly. Age is but a number. I could kill this man a thousand times over with the knowledge I hold and he dares to look down on me. I controlled my veal for now. I need to save it for someone else.

I sat down on the ground and drew my sword out from the scabbard and rested him, it's a male I just know it, on my lap. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some sword cleaning oil and a rag. Ignoring the glares of lesser beings or lesser men came easy to me. They are nothing to the point that they barely register on my senses. Being Naruto Uzumaki as well makes their existence a joke not worth giving an inch of attention to, so instead I cleaned my sword for the first time in years to get off the dust and stains. I bought a little bit of stripper to get off these blood stains from the hilt and grip as well as bring out the patterns on the blade. Such a strange pattern almost like this sword was made from a thousand smaller ones.

"Hey boy."

I wonder if this sword will consume me once I wield it. I've wielded my fair share of cursed objects before and this one seems no different. So far it's not affecting my mind or anything so maybe its effect doesn't hit you until it wishes to. Until it shows the power it holds in the midst of battle if it's song means anything. Swords are picky about wielders and I've rarely been wielded by a weapon myself. Only four times in my history has a sword taken control of my body and used me to end a battle. Not a good day either times for me or those around me. The last time I almost lost my soul to that sword. Lucky for me the goddess was by my side to pull me back from the darkness.

"Hey boy!"

I need to fix my straps before I get into anything first. I'd hate to get into a fight and everything comes apart because I got complacent. I placed my shivering sword down onto my lap and rubbed his blade. "I'll continue cleaning you," I soothed with a light caress. "Just be patient." Call me 'the sword whisperer' if you want but if it's alive I can communicate with it in a way that normal humans can't. This stems back to the mastery of the mind and the limitations of the human body. Abilities given to us as children but lost to us once we reach adulthood are hard earn once you pass that threshold. Lucky for me I'm in a child's body and coupled with my knowledge I can talk to animals, plants, ghosts, and anything else that's alive. It's that simple.

"Hey brat I'm talking…"

I rose my sword up after I got finished with my straps. They are good to go. That tailor really knows his stuff to make these fit so well with little excess. I might have to go to that man for now on whenever I get too lazy to fix my own clothes myself. Now that I checked my straps I got back to my impatient sword. I've cleaned the tip and false edge so now I have to aim a little lower. I wiped him down from top to bottom same with the guard. My sword shivered again. He was satisfied with my cleaning it seems. I placed my rag away and rose my sword up a little more to get a better look in the sun light. This sword truly is a magnificent piece.

"You little shit I'll...!"

Looks good enough. I stood up to my feet and dropped my rag somehow. A sudden shockwave or something. I felt something wave over me like a strong gust but with the large walls around us that's not possible I think. I shrugged and rested my sword in my shoulders before leaning over to pick it up. I felt a pressure on my sword suddenly and leaned back up with the rag in hand. I felt resistance on my way up but thought nothing off it. Nothing's around me after all.

I pulled my sword down and noticed that there's blood on his edge and at the tip. How did that happen? I shook my head and wiped the blood off a second later with my rag until his was shiny and clean again. My sword shivered again. Amused. It's amused. I smiled and reached back to place him back in my back.

"Ahh!"

I heard a scream and looked back. A saw a large man with and blood pouring down his left arms at the shoulder as well as a good amount coming out his hands. At closer inspection I noticed that a bleeding stab wound in his arm wasn't the worst of his plight. The worst seems to be the bleeding wound at this crotch area which he was holding on to while rolling in the ground. How did that happen? Whatever it's none of my business.

I walked away from the man in one of the most sympathetic pains a man could be in but I felt nothing for him. After all his existence is a joke and not worth caring about.

"You just possibly crippled a man for the rest of his life and you look bored! What's wrong with you kid!?"

I wonder when we are going to start this thing. I'm first up after all. I want to hurry up and get this over with.

"Ahhh!" That guy really needs to suffer in silence.

"Excuse me young man."

I glanced over to the person calling to me because I'm the only young man in my section and saw an elder looking gentleman with a bucket hat but with grey hair protruding out the sides and a long noodle mustache. He seemed nice. His scent is that of burning cider wood and ginger strange enough and his aura is quite calm. Calm but slightly vigorous as well. Like it's more forced to appear calm than anything. I know a seasoned warrior when I feel one and I feel I could learn a thing or two from this man. This man isn't evil in anyway as far as I can see, which is a pro in my opinion. I bowed my head slightly in a respectful manner before almost subconsciously. What the hell!

The elder man chuckled with a warm smile on his lips. "I remember when I met a boy like you in my youth that could see much more than the average man." This instantly got my attention. "But this is talk for another time." He dismissed his own thoughts easily. "You're up son."

I blinked and looked past him to the ring. Inside waited my opponent. Again I bowed at the waist and walked up to the ring. I never bow to anyone unless I know they are superior to me in in a way that I can't fathom. Maybe it's his age. With great age comes get wisdom and this man has much wisdom he could impart to me. Maybe that's why I'm showing my respect to him in such a way. I shook my head of these thoughts and continued on towards the arena.

Another man larger than me wielding a club. He seems to be the big stupid sort so this will be quite easy. I fought the urge to yawn as I approached with my hands at my side. The match was over as soon as the bald monk looming guy said start.

The big guy rushed me with his club up to crush me. I simply stepped to the side, climbed on top of his shoulders, and wrapped my leg around his throat while leaning down and grabbing the back of this pants. In the matter of seven seconds he blacked out and fell to the ground after a little kicking and reaching for me before he fell on his face.

I hopped off my downed opponent and left the ring to get back to what I was doing before. I need to service the rest of my gear. My knives and short swords especially.

The rest of my matches didn't take long for me to breeze through them. It's not that the foes I went up against are light or weak, but they underestimated my unpredictable nature. A stomp of the toe here or a crack of the wrist there. A shoulder throw then a back drop at times. I didn't use a style or a stance as of yet and just used my reaction and action system instead. They attack and I returned that attack with a counter coupling their energy with mine. It's simple once you get the hang of Ki manipulation from one point to the next.

"Ki Transfer. It's an art founded by the Eastern warriors and used lightly by the western fighter. All can use it but few ever do. Mastery of this can turn an army of a thousand into one before you." My master said this to me once and she was right. I fought an army of a hundred and one. I've yet to fight a thousand at once but I might get unlucky enough to do just that.

I was known for my mastery of the basics but that's all I knew or needed. The basics on how to use and redirect and nothing fancy. Some could manifest it through their weapons and bend elements with it, but I never bothered with those higher forms of knowledge. I've fought different opponents that used so many styles I've seen before that I could predict their next move or narrow it down to a certain possible areas he may strike. If I know where you will strike it makes countering much easier.

Because of my inexperience with having a smaller stature I keep overextending out my hands as if I have longer arms than I actually have. Locking my elbows out or going for grabs I could only reach with an adult body. A mistake that earned me a kick to the side and a punch to the face but these small warm up bouts are helping me break in this body with my vulnerable but refreshed mind.

My last opponent before I have to choose which corner I represent, I have to assume again because such information had yet to be imparted to us, is a man with twin Sai and a red Chinese like outfit. He even looked Chinese. Most of the men I've fought against are more of Japanese descent than anything with a couple white men here or there.

It's interesting to see such a diverse assortment of races in this one place. Even I'm more a mix of white than anything Asian related. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and my stature is fuller than most of the Asian children in my memory like Hinata-chan or Shino. The teme is like a mix of Japanese and Korean. Not the best mix. I wonder how someone like me could end up in the leaf village. Most of the people in the leaf are Asian other than a few exceptions. I know Ino is at least part white… Why am I bringing up races right now? Gods above I have fighting to do!

These aren't really fights in my opinion. Most fights or battles I've been in only one walks away victorious and the man on the ground is dead or wishing he was. These bouts I've participated in for the most part are just sparing matches the help me loosen up a little. It's not difficult to get used to a new body. It just responds differently. Lucky for me I'm awesome and can do almost anything. The future Hokage needs to be after all.

There I go again. I need to fix that sooner than later.

Back to the bout, I decided to forgo my hands and switch to my short swords instead. I still dismissed any use of a stance and stood straight with my arms at my sides. My swords pointed downwards toward the ground. I've gotten used to my new reach as well to the limits of my own brute strength without augments like Ki or chakra. I can take a heavy blow that can crush a cart without reinforcement. A staff blow to the cheek hurts like crazy but my skin is pretty tough. I've used clones to beat the living crap out of myself during my own training outside of team exercises so of course my skin is tough. Not as tough as my stone skin from my prior body though. It will take time to get even a fraction of that back without an actual dragon to devour.

I'm pretty flexible which with my age, no surprise here, and my pain tolerance is stifling. I can take a hit that much is for sure. I'm not the berserker type that thrives on pain to gain strength and I hate to get hit at all. The complete opposite of my earlier lack of style. Growing up in the streets of Konoha and getting by with a couple petty robberies in the lawless zone I learned to think in my feet and fight to survive. I'm a brawler or I was. Not anymore. I have styles I can use now. I won't showcase my skills much that's why I used a neutral stance the entire time, but it's about time I cut ties and live a little. Give the crowd something to gawk at.

I've shown I'm a dirty fighter and not afraid to admit it. That's what I've been called. It's just that if I see an opening I take it and I make sure you can't have it back. Against this sai user though I might just go pure technique into this. A little flash master awesomeness here or there and leave the Ying and Yang for a later time.

The man's appeared quite average if you ask me. His clothing are simple pants and shirt with brown sandals. He seems to be the "man on a mission" sort like if he doesn't get the prize money his ill mother won't get the help she needs to survive sort of mission. To be honest I couldn't care about his plight. He said that I has to win this and in the back of my mind I feel I might have hit a little too close to home with this one. I've never liked this sort of man. I've never been in the situation that I had to go above and beyond to keep another sustained. When I did she died and I killed over twenty people as payment for her life. It was wrong but I have no regrets when it comes to the people I've killed. I can't imagine the weight on his shoulders and in the end it will amount to nothing.

The match started and we instantly crossed blades. He wasn't bad with his weapons. I could tell that they felt unfamiliar in his hands and unlike me he's unable to adapt quick enough to them to be overall effective against me. Regardless, with my speed now sluggishly slow to his level I found myself getting the hang of a couple techniques here or there once I started practicing on this dummy. The good thing about men like this is their tenacity. They stand right back up no matter how many times they fall which helped me a bunch.

This body's lack of reach is annoying and its unfamiliarity towards the simplest of weapons unnerves me. I can only be a little ruffled at the prior Naruto for his complacent behavior but it's not all his fault. I can blame the men that scrambled his brain into paste. Unlocking these fragmented memories will take time and what I've seen so far isn't pretty. I've seen worse after all I've watched bandits pillage a village, rape the women and children, and gut the men that fought back. What Naruto's suffered throughout the years is a pleasure dream compared to more severe atrocities I've witnesses and caused.

I wish that this body had some form of training with something other than a kunai knife. A sword, a dagger, a staff, or even knuckles would have been nice instead of starting over from scratch like this. It's not as bad as having the body of a civilian at least. I have to be optimistic about something?

Slowly but surely the fire in the man's eyes began to fade, his movements loss it's finesse from off the start, and he grew sluggish. The bout became boring and his speech about his family monotonous. I got to let loose a little without straining my energy but this bout is a waste of time now.

I pulled my daggers around into release grip and sheath them at my sides before moving the sheaths to my back. I was given a look of shock from the man until I moved towards him. My hands at my sides. The same stance I've used since the beginning which spelled the defeat of all my opponents. The man prepped himself for one last attack in desperation that never came. I shifted to the right to the left flank under his vision.

Tunnel vision is a warrior's worse enemy when going against a foe with superior speed.

I twisted into a right hook and impacted his chin his head to my left. The man stepped back and I stepped with him with ease as his head came back to face me. I kicked up and uppercut his chin with my left fist next flowing upward to his waist. I propped my feet into his stomach at his belt and kicked up forcing thime back once more. I followed through with a dropping elbow to his nose and he fell down to a knee as my feet touched the ground. I looped my hands around his back and kneed him once more in the chin and watched him collapse finally to the ground. He squirmed a bit from muscle spasms but stayed face down in the dirt this time. There's no getting up from that, Heheh.

I'm unsure of how the preliminary rounds worked but in the end we ended up with only 25 participants left including myself. That didn't seem right to me. Four corners and yet we have 25 bodies. Would one corner have seven instead of six? Whatever. I sat silently and waited while looking over my clothing. I got a couple cuts on my sleeves and a scoff on my boots. Thankfully my sash is fine. My sash with the Uzumaki swirl at the ends and the mark of the Senju as well wrapped around my waist and fell to my legs.

Why the Senju? I read that an Uzumaki married into the Senju clan meaning I have relatives? I should have Senju relatives but that clan is all but gone. I mean I haven't seen one in my entire life so this founding clan is as extinct as the Uchiha and maybe it's for the best. A clan that strong shouldn't last for too long but it's too bad the same can be said about the Uzumaki clan. I need to research them more other than a book of their puzzled seals and a little bit of their history before the third war.

Anyway, history can stay in the past for now. I was ready for anything and Today so far is a good day.

I walked around the newest box of raffle tickets if you can call them tickets. It's more like card sized bars of metal color coded with an animal on the faces. Yellow, green, purple, blue are the colors I've seen so far. The hawk, toad, snake, and tiger and their corresponding colors. I waited patiently in the back of the line as more and more men walked to their corners but one. One circle was smaller than the rest and the ring is red-orange with a white stripe in the center. Must be the dragon.

The dragon is standing alone with one small circle. It's big enough for only one person. 25 participants all broken down into four corners with the dragon standing alone with room for only one and this is up to raffle of all things. Well, it's obvious that six will go to each corner to fight to represent their animals. Then the dragon will fight the champions until he or she falls.

"The judges who rated and measure the comparability of each contestant," I heard a man announce over a large speaker and microphone. I remember what they are called now. "They have chosen who will take the Dragon's path. Who they believe showed the attitude necessary to thrive under this name and challenged the other four corners to battle."

Judges? They had judges watching us for that? Now that I think of it I never noticed them telling anyone to leave, but then again I was in my own little world the entire time.

"Will number 71 please step up to the table! You have been chosen."

71\. Seventh ring and first bracket. That's me.

Oh no.

I blinked and looked around but eyes stopped on me and left me a little restless. They chose me? Why would they choose me? I shook my head and stepped up past the rest of the line and stopped at the judges table. The old man from before smiled at me. I think he's the same man the helped me at the table before now that I'm looking at him closely. Who is this old man?

Instead of an answer this old men rose up a red card in hand and held it in front of me. A red card with golden embroidered edges, it appeared to be made of a precious metal. I know the smell of gold anywhere. The cards top is fixed with flame like designs on one side, Lightning designed on an other, and water and earth on top of this. In the midst of these elements was the dragon. The dragon was a bit of a light red, nearing orange, with white eyes, and an impressive wing span. This ticket is worth a fortune and it could be mine with the responsibility of becoming the Red Dragon.

"You may decline if you wish son." The old man said with a soft smile under his mustache.

Decline? With my pride if I'm chosen to represent one of the most powerful beasts I've ever faced I have to accept.

I have to but first I had to ask, "Why me?" I looked up and met this old man's darkened blue nearing purple eyes. "Why choose me out of everyone that participated? I'm just a kid. They are adults and many of them would better represent the dragon than me. Why choose me?"

The old man just smiled. "Do you know what a dragon is son?" A dragon is a large reptile with wings that can control an element, rend the heavens with a roar, cause whirlwinds with a flap of its wings, and has an unhealthy fascination with priceless treasures. Gold is the most common. Breathtakingly beautiful women are the rarest.

"Dragons are power personified. They are the potential to grow from a simple hatching into a beast unparalleled." The old man leaned a little further before me and his shadow nearly consumed me. Who is this man? What is this thing?

"A dragon drives forward and devours any that challenge it. Do you not see this within yourself my boy?" He finished and held the card in front of me.

Do I see this within myself? I did before when I was at the top. I was the best hunter. I could hunt anything and I succeeded in killing a god. I was a dragon, but how about now? Can I do this?

I reached for the card and took it in hand. The red card with golden sides, a bleach white dragon in the center of the red breathing a flame of pure destruction on one side and the dragon from before on the other. I rose the card up and felt its weight in both my hand and on my shoulders.

I clenched the ticket and said, " Only one way to find out." I nodded to the old man who gave me an approving gaze.

"Very well. Please take your spot."

I looked at the circle for the dragon that was placed in the center before all to see. I would be the center of attention even more than before. I gripped the ticket in my hand and took a breath and slowly let it out.

"Yes… sir.

* * *

A'N: And so this chapter comes to an end. While I wanted to write in all the little fights the MC had I found it a bit monotonous. The MC is now the Dragon. I'm sure it was seen miles away but just wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Third Step: Test the Limit

Chapter Four: Third Step: Test the Limit

The rest of the time sped by before my eyes. I was in the center of the arena before all the contestants and fighters surrounding me in their corners. The looks of murder, malice, and general sick sadistic intent towards me made me shiver. Not from fear but more... anticipation. They saw me as a kid. They see me as "easy prey." No offense to the old Naruto but I'm not a gullible weakling squandering his potential. If I'm going to be dragon I'm prey to nothing and I'll prove that today. If they think just because I'm young and noticeably short they are facing they are right but sorely mistake. I'm a being with inept knowledge of the human body and how to push it past its limits even before that body is ready for the release of its energies and stress inflicted upon the muscles. I almost can't wait to face my first prey.

Almost.

I need to ensure that I don't push my body to the point that it collapses upon itself. It's one thing go past your human threshold but to do so in a body without the proper training or Jäger enhancements will only damage your body to the point that it becomes completely vulnerable. It's to the point that anyone, even a child with a knife, can kill you. I can punch a wall and crack it if I put my full force into it but at the cost of breaking the bones in my arm and shattering the bones in my fingers. You can't push a body when it's not ready and this one isn't ready. Using Ki before against that Fire Guardian to kick the air and weaken the muscles in his arm nearly broke my ankle.

I don't wish to result to chakra. Chakra is life energy and if I needed life energy in the past, like any Jäger, I contained demons and spirits of different vices and virtues to supply me the needed Od to save my body the strain thus saving me from The Fallout that takes the lives of others before me. I've used chakra for my clones as well as the sealing arts but it's a small amount that barely fazes me. I produced over twenty clones to attack me at once whenever Kakashi-sensei got lazy, or was an ass and taught Sasuke-teme a new move without me, and showing favoritism at its finest like freaking a prig, I was forced to train myself. If I can spam clones on others I thought to myself "I need to know how to fight overwhelming odds like the old man did and my hero, the fourth" and so I fought for hours against them again and again.

Thinking on it now that was probably not the best training tool I could have used. My reasons and the direction I took with my own training was a bit pathetic. Living so long on my own having to rely on only myself has some to do with this. I was always ignored. The old man ignored my plight and my sensei did the same as well. Maybe it's just me against the world. Maybe that's just how it's going to me. Them or me. I don't plan on it being Me any time soon so it's going to be them.

I really wish I had some Hijik right now. I could use it to help quicken the adaption process of my body and grow one to five years in under a month. It's useful when you're doing an extremely strenuous training routine and need to improve as quickly as possible. It's dangerous but sometimes required for this long missions when sleep is rare, food is scarce, or the environment is too much for the body to handle. It's one reason why I was able to walk in a desert in all black and not sweat or walk in the frozen northern mountains in my under clothes this one time. Not one of my best moments.

The point of these memories is that I need blood to properly enhance my body but none of the men I've seen so far make the cut. I can't harvest with sanguisuga without felicitous subjects to use it on. Can I even use Jäger techniques now. I rose my hand and focused on the palm of my hand. I reached into the sea of my soul but all I found there was the void. No demons, no blood, just the nothingness of a cleansed soul. I sighed and ripped my hand back down. No reddish aura or screeching of the coming drive. Such a shame but such is the life of a kid without death on his soul. Something tells me that this will change sooner rather than later. Dragons don't know peace without blood.

We happy few that remained were released to our corners but I myself didn't have a corner. I had more of a waiting room for the first champion to be crowned to challenge me. I can't stay still for long so I wandered out the room the see a few of the fights that are going on. Before I knew it I was hugged by a girl and ran straight into my chest and knocked me back into a walll. A pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I felt myself rise to the tips of my toes. Then I was dragged away quietly following her down a hall. That girl was Yuuki and I followed her silently down the hall to the contestants' room where the daimyo and his family reside. Just a hug and a walk. I guess she's not much for conversation right now. I suppose I can't blame here. I chose the hardest route you can possibly take. I chose it. They didn't force this on me. They said that the judges examined our bouts in all our brackets and I was the one chosen as qualified to represent power personified.

I chose to do this when I very well could have refused and possibly placed in another corner. That's wishful thinking though. There were 25 of us in that clearing and one of us had to become the dragon. I'm sure someone else would have been chosen and I would have took my raffle accordingly and became a tiger instead. I could have... but didn't. Strangely enough I'm not angry. This feels right. I've lived through too many hardships just to take the easy route.

"The power to devour all that stands in your way." That old man said it all in so few letters. If how things are going I'm sure after the small tourney between the different corners I'll be facing the toad first. The toad and then and hawk. After that is the snake and finally I'll face off against the tiger. The infinite dance between the dragon and the tiger. Push and pull. Ocean and moon. Purity and impurity. It's always been an eternal battle to keep the balance so why wouldn't I face the tiger last. I'm not sure how this will work but I'm sure this will be quite an interesting experience.

"I'm sorry," she snort and refused to look at me. Now she talks to me. The entire time we have been walking rough this palace she's been shivering and sobbing softly to herself. While I'm not that proficient with comforting girls and what I still will keep my end of the bargain. I just have to defeat three opponents consecutively as they come up. Right now I'm at the top of the hill and I need to keep it that way. As long as I don't lose and hold on to the title I'm the winner.

All the money and the precious prize after this game awaits and I won't be denied my dues. I wonder what I'm going to spend it all on. Maybe buy out my apartment building and renovate it. I'm basically one of the only people living in it after all, who wasn't to live in the same building as the demon brat. They can barely stomach me being in sight let alone living in the same vicinity. I can use this to my advantaged. Seeing that I'm going to have the money to do it I can set up a really good BO (Base of Operations) to take note of all my activities while in the village and out. I need a journal as well to put down my findings. My mental codex is fragmented and of no use for me until it's fixed and that will take a minute. Memories like what I have seen in the red are locked away for a reason. Lucky for me I've seen worse. And worse has happened to me.

I could buy myself a pet as well like my salamander from when I was an adolescent. He could bend lightning to his will and discharge it out his body electrocuting armored knights much more effectively than I could. I'm not sure how a desert beast like that could evolve in such a way but it happened regardless. I miss Riggs. He didn't deserve to go out like he did. Even if I did avenge him my friend was worth more than that life of that man, his queen, his princess, and 23 of his subjects. They kept on getting in the way and I was forced to assassinate my way to him. Luckily for me there was a mark on his head so I received a health sum of gold for it. Kings are usually worth something to someone.

Speaking of which, from what I can remember Kakashi-sensei let's us go after team building exercises at around 3 in the afternoon at the latest. With that time I can personally accept D-rank missions from the general masses across the village like we've been doing for a month now. Raking leaves, delivering mail, and gathering flowers aren't bad tasks and can benefit if given that gentle touch. It lets me meet people, spy on them, find out their secrets, and finally exploit them accordingly. It's not evil of me but more like taking back what I lost bit by bit.

"I'm worried Naruto," she whispered solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because," she cried. "Even though you are fighting them one at a time you're still fighting the champions of the other four corners with little rest. You're fighting the best of the corners one after the other!"

I didn't see where her urgency stemmed from. From what I've gathered the champions have to be proclaimed first. That means they have to turn six entries into a single one. By the time the champion is marked they will be sore from their previous exploits. That's a chance if I ever saw one if you asked me. Even if I have to fight then consecutively it won't be too much for me to incapacitate a couple weakened humans.

"And there are no rules. That means you could die Naruto!"

That both complicates and simplifies things. I won't have to hold back unless I see fit not to kill my opponent. I'm a firm believer in overkill. If I have a crossbow and shot you in the head I'd include the neck and the heart just encase you might have a relapse or something like that. I've hunted enough banshee to know that just because it doesn't move isn't an indicator that it's dead. You need to cut off the head, the hands, the feet, and then stab it at least nine times in the heart with a blessed blade. I don't have a crossbow or a blessed blade but I doubt there are any banshee or Yokai here. I'm sure I would have sensed them.

"And…and it will all be my fault. Maybe you should run while you have the chance. The dragon never lives through its defeat."

So the dragon dies at the end whether he wants to or not. That's even more of a motivator to keep myself alive because last I checked, I'm 13, and I'm not dying anytime soon. I have way too much to do before I die to go out now. I'll win, get the money, and ride out on a shining steed back to the village to face my possible jail time. That's the plan and I'll stick with it. Whatever happens to the princess after I win is up to her. In my opinion she's only prolonging the inevitable. She will either be married off or assassinated in due time. It's a shame but such is life.

"Don't worry," I assured the sobbing princess. I pulled my bandana from my pocket and wiped her eyes. She got black makeup falling from her eyes that Hikari did for her and it made her look a little less desirable. I hate to see a girl cry, especially one so pretty. I adore her crimson eyes that remind me of the sensei that Hinata-chan has. She doesn't remember the favor I did for her but that's fine. It's just another forgotten memory for a reason. I don't want to see despair in red eyes ever again and if I have to kill four people to see this through then I will. I can't relive it a second time.

"You will never have to cry again because I'm going to win this. I don't care who stands in my way, because I will win. You just have to believe in me. That's all I ask."

"Naruto," she snort and I wiped the edge of her eyes once more. I gave her a reassuring smile and winked at her. I don't wish for her to be sad or distressed.

"Don't cry princess. A strong princess never cries and believes wholeheartedly in their knight so dry your eyes and just watch. Trust me when I say this, I will win and free you."

"Y-you promise."

I winced. Oh no, I don't like making promises. My word is my bond and if I make a promise I have to go through with it fully. I don't wish to give her false hope. While I'm confident in my ability to beat my four opponents in single combat I'm not so sure my, this body will sustain what I'm about to do to it. At the age I'm at my body can barely hold me, I can feel it, and I'm afraid of what might happen if pushed too far too fast. Should I promise her or evade this question? I looked into her eyes and saw hope in them. I saw hope that I can save her when no one else could, fear for what might happen if I lost and claim by the winner as theirs, worry for my life which I may lose in this game, and nervous on the chance I might reject her promise. I have no way to escape this. She wants me to say it and the longer I looked into those eyes I felt my rationality wane and lead way to impulse.

I gulped and took a breath while looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Naru…"

"I promise." My words sealed my fate. I looked back up and smiled dejectedly at her. "I promise Princess Yuuki of the Hi no Kuni that I, Naruto Uzumaki, will fight for you and win for you no matter who stands in my way of this. This is a…" I strained to get these last words out as memories clouded my mind. Ones I could make sense of. I heard a phase repeating again and again in my head but this voice... it's not mine. This force wants me to say it. I don't know what but I'd does.

"Promise of a lifetime," I finished with my foxy grin to the point that I had to squint my eyes a bit.

The princess breathed in roughly and embraced me in a hug. Her arms wrapped around my neck and forced me close to her with my chin resting on her shoulder. This felt nice. I'm not used to being hugged by anyone. This warmth is…soothing.

"I believe in you Naruto," the princess whispered in my ear. I felt my eyes closed and rose my hands up slowly to return the hug. Before I never liked to be touched by anyone but this time around, I don't mind. It's sort of... nice.

I stopped my hands and clenched them into fists. 'Snap out of it. This isn't the time for this. You barely know this girl and these emotions you feel are not yours. So. **Snap OUT OF IT!'** I heard the beast roar from within. I was about to make a mistake but it caught me before it was too late. I let my hands fall back down and rose them up. "I've promised you so there's no need to worry, okay?" I pushed her way at arm's length by her shoulders. "I will win so just watch me because I'm a dragon. I'm not cursed serpent."

She didn't respond. She just nodded and I turned to leave. My waiting room awaits its dragon. Thankfully in all of Yuuki's panicking she led me to the right room for me to wait in.

I pushed open the door that had a large dragon in the center. I walked in and noticed that a fair amount of men and a few women resided in the room before me. Actually, looking at them all, it's the six from every single corner but at their own entrance to their arena. I can see four archways with an animal etched into the tile above the entrance.

All eyes wandered over to me which left me a bit surprised. How did they notice me right away like this? Some of them were probably staring at this entrance the entire time which meant they expected me to appear from this entrance. I looked back to the large door I walked though and saw a dragon etched into the tiles. Do I not have an arena of my own? That's an Interesting concept if this is going the way I think it is. The doors behind me closed because of a few men that acted as door men and bowed to me when they finished. I nodded to them and continued further with the fountain at my destination.

It seems a couple of the players of this game here still aren't taking me seriously but I don't mind. Underestimate me and die. If I meet that one man that decides not to underestimate me I might be in a bit of trouble.

Once I sat down the other players began to make their way to their arenas leaving me alone to my own thoughts, finally. I closed my eyes and basked in the silence of the room.

"Excuse me."

It seems I thought too soon. I opened my eyes and looked up to the woman, by the voice I heard, who stood with her hands behind her back and bowed respectfully before me. That's a new one as well. No one has even bowed to me before. Usually that's reserved for predominant figures like the old man Hokage but I guess I qualify now.

"Yes," I said to the woman with my arms crossed together and leaned forward in my thighs. This woman happened to beat Ran girl from before. Brown hair that fell down to her waist, dark brown eyes, skinny under that worker outfit of hers, and a little too humbling if you asked me.

"Dragon sir, I am here to escort you to the auditorium for lunch." I blinked. It was about that time wasn't it? I nodded and stood back up to my feet and waved for her to lead the way. Most people say that eating before a fight is terrible for you and I would tell those people to leave before I do it for them. I could use some food. All that exercise and stress has me hungry enough to eat a stable's full of horses. "I'm also to explain to you how your position will be challenged by the coming challengers."

That's good, I'm tired of leaving everything to my amateurish deductions and assumptions. I'm not a detective and hate being ignorant of my position. If this woman can help me then I'll appreciate it.

"The separate contestants of the other corners all have their own separate region that they govern. The same can be said about the beast they represent. The Toad will begin its Grind until a champion is proclaimed. The next corner will begin after that and so on so forth until there's a champion for each corner."

So the Grind is probably a Free-for-all between the six until one remains starting with the Toad. I doubt it because why else would they call it a "Grind" out of anything? Once a champ it found the next corner will kick it off. This will continue until all four have champions. Makes me wonder what they decide to do if I win against one but lost to the other. Maybe another Grind until one is on top. It's not that hard to figure out.

"The daimyo believed it would help promote revenue and the adaptability of the fighters if they can fight in different habitats especially in that of the Dragon. You have to be able to go anywhere and devour any prey that stands before you. The Toad will be you first prey to devour Dragon."

I relished the thought of destroying my prey and crushing the Toad into dust. I felt a shiver running down my spine and smirked. I just made someone somewhere a bit nervous man. I'm sure my thoughts of taking off a toads legs and frying them for dinner has nothing to do with it either.

"Their domain will be within a great forest rich with indigenous plant life. Many of which that can be used for poultices among other things."

That means poisons. Depending on the plant life I could easily make darts, a dart gun, and poison for the darts on the toad. This sounds to be a very good hunting ground if I've ever heard one. Taking me to a forest, that's more of an advantage than they should be giving me. I've treaded through the forests outside the villages, hunting and fishing and that like, for year now. That's just the Naruto portion of my life. I personally lived in a forest for five years alone from my child years to one before I hit adolescence. This might be fun as long at The Beast doesn't get its way.

"Once you conquer the forest and the Toad that resides within then you move on to the Hawk. From there is more of a mixture of trees and rocky terrain to simulate mountains."

I know for a fact that there are no mountains here at the palace or more than likely they brought in a man that knows Earth Jutsu to make a couple large walks and spikes to simulate mountains and ridges. In the mountains I'll have a fair amount of solid cover but not much concealment compared to the forest. The limited amount of space to move as well be make things difficult, especially if I take an aerial attack or terrestrial one. But what are the odds of facing a man that attacks from above or below?

I shivered.

I think I just jinx myself.

"From there you enter the plains to conquer the snake. He will be awaiting you atop a small hill in a simulation of grasslands like in the Land of Grass."

Talk about a snake in the grass. I never liked fighting in a grass land. No cover, no concealment, and no time to make a proper suit to camouflage myself. The fight will be direct and head on compared to the other regions.

"Lastly, if you make it that far, is the Tiger. Unlike with the rest of the habitats his will be the most direct. It's a flat rock with little vegetation with only you against him. To be honest very few Dragons got to the Tiger and if they did the spectacle was always quite harrowing."

That doesn't bode well.

"You will have to face the Tiger on even ground with nowhere to run and hide."

If I thought the snake was direct that has nothing on the tiger. Sometimes you have to face the Tiger even though it might eat you. The note I made on what she brought up about previous Dragons stroked my curiosity.

"How many Dragons won in this Tournament?"

"Three, Dragon sir," Ran answered smoothly.

So the odds are against me? Nice, that's good. If I know tournaments like this you always have smug bastards that take pleasure out of putting money down on who will win. If the odds of the Dragon winning is so minuscule that must mean that the odds are a million to one probably. I have a good amount of money left from when I almost ran that casino out of business and I could always use some more. I can put money on myself to win, all of it, win and get even more money to put into my dreams and savings. I need money for my children. If I have children. If I live that long.

"After I eat can you lead me to the betting offices?"

"Yes, I can Dragon sir," she answered just as smoothly as before with a poised face. Goddess of the moon, sun, and seas it's like talking a Hyūga and I don't like the Hyūga that much. Hinata-chan isn't bad, just weird. And she's technically a princess. Or at least a clan heiress. Maybe I could… I shook my head of my scheming and followed behind Ran. The woman led me through a set of double doors to a small room with a circular table in the center. On top of the table was a good amount of food and the like. I smiled and went inside to sit down. I pulled back on the buckle on my chest to take the bloody blade off of my back and rested him to the side next to me. I don't really have the room and the desire to use him right now so I hope I don't get attacked while eating. This meal reminds me of the food from earlier only I have an entire pig all to myself.

I took one whiff of the food and almost instantly I felt my hunger wane. I lost my appetite and my aggravation began to boil. I picked up a chicken leg and whiffed it. Spiked. I picked up a piece of bread and a bit of whitish powder fell off. Drugged. I dropped both and picked up a small bowl of soul and whiffed it. It smelled fine. I dipped my finger in it and rolled them together and my fingers slipped. Lack of proper friction, spiked.

Son of a bitch!

Are you fucking kidding me? Are they so worried that I'd win that they have to bribe the chefs to spike my food? By the goddess, I'm flattered but this is a waste of food. You don't waste food. This is why I hate rich people. They don't understand, no, they can't even fathom a moment without food in their fat ass stomachs let alone starving for days at a time. They can't understand just how many families this moderate amount of food could feed and for how long. So this is one reason why Dragons don't make it because I recognize the scent of a few of these concoctions, and they come into effect after two to three hours or so. Plenty of time for me to get to the Snake most likely, and die if I reach the Tiger IF I devour the Snake by some stroke of luck.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I took a breath and drew my eyes to Ran. I saw red for a moment and pushed myself off my chair. Ran remained composed but the eyes said enough. I reached for my short sword on my belt and sent it flying into the center of the door right by her neck.

"Ah!" The woman struggled to cover but the yelp still came out regardless. I walked up to her and stopped right in front of her. I pointed downward telling her to come down to my level and waited. The woman hesitated but relented and leaned over and bent her knees down so not to get too much closer to me. I reached up and grasp her shoulder and glared into her eyes, into her soul. Some Jäger abilities may be lost to me but my assassin's glare isn't one of them. It's a simple. You just have to impose your will and desire to murder a man or woman in such an intense manner that the victim sees exactly what you have planned.

"Can you tell me why my food is spiked Ms. Ran? I'd be…deathly appreciative if you can."

"I…. Dragon sir I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she apologized quickly. I guess she didn't appreciate the fact that I slit open her neck with the sword above her and then stabbed her in the heart leaving her to die in about two minutes of excruciating pain. That's a really bad way to go. I nodded and gave her the go ahead to continue. "At times we are given a sum of money to sabotage contestants. This is only the second time that anyone resulted to drugs for Dragons. I'd assume your earlier exploits caught attention you didn't want." The girl spoke quickly with some good bearing.

I thought on what she meant by "earlier exploits" because I don't think I did anything generally noticeable. I fought in about twenty matches and beat all of them. Even this one ronin swordsman who was pretty good and wanted me to draw my sword. Too bad for him I play my own game and no one else's. I walked up to him while he was in a basic Iai stance for a QuickDraw. I had an temporary ally that did the same to his foes and cut them down in one fell swoop. It was impressive until I got the timing down. All I had to do was hop up as fast as he drew and kick him in the cheek right under his senses. A choke hold later and I was the win.

Huh? I guess if I witnessed a kid accomplish feats of superb reflexive locomotion with near average speed I have then I'd put a target on his back too.

"I see," I sighed and let her shoulder go. I reached up with the same hand and pulled my blade down and replace it to the scabbard at my waist and pushed it behind me once more. "Nevermind the meal then," I breathed out. "Just take me to the betting offices please."

"Yes Dragon-sama," she responded noiselessly.

Whoa, that's new, again. I didn't see that coming, but then again I put the fear of the Uzumaki in her so I shouldn't be surprised. Best I rectify this before she begins to spread rumors about me. "Sorry if I frightened you Ms. Ran. I don't appreciate anyone trying to poison me and I took my anger out on you." I guess I have a lot of pent up aggression. I've been poisoned more times than I wish to count. With my mind slowly repairing itself I'm seeing and remembering things including when I family, acting all I've and polite, invited me into their house to eat. Ten minutes later I remember puking out blood. I don't remember the faces but I will. And when I do I will get mine.

"Two questions: who are the Dragons before me that won? How long as it been since there was a dragon?"

"The Last Dragons? It was around 13 maybe 14 years ago. The one before that over forty years between the first and second ninja wars. The first was during the founding of the Hi no Kuni, I believe." So only three dragons before me like she said but no names. I'll be the fourth. One during the founding, one between the first and second war, and one around the time I was born. These games have going on for so many years and yet this is the 13th arrangement games. Maybe they changed the name depending on the premise of the games. This one is about Yuuki's hand in marriage, status and possible nobility, and riches that can last you a lifetime. They must have tried to poison the dragon before me and not the ones long past. There's no point during a time of war to do this.

I gripped the door handles and yanked them back and opened the door. "Betting office please."

The woman bowed and walked out with me right behind her. If only I knew how to bend elements like I used to. I'd set the room on fire.

The woman lead me to a busy area with a ton of people crowding around a couple booths. All of this is near the front entrance to the parlance being one huge door. This door would need an troll or maybe seven fully bulked men to open and close. So many people everywhere. I wasn't sure if I could make it to a booth in this much clutter.

I picked the shortest line and waited behind a set of giggling women in silky kimono. They had those strange Japanese head ornaments and hair styles, powered faces and make up, and fans blocking their lips when they smiled or giggled. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest as I waited.

"Oh my," I heard one of them whisper loudly enough for me to hear. I was about to ignore her until I heard, "isn't that the Dragon child?"

Two of the women glanced back so unnoticeably that I didn't even catch their eyes in me for the next minute. "I can't see her face. Why does she wear that hood anyway?"

She? They think I'm female? I rolled my eyes and said nothing in my defense.

"Maybe she's ugly," one whispered.

"Ugly or not she's quite strong to overcome all those nasty men. I couldn't stop watching her the entire time," the woman to my left muttered.

"How do you know that they're just not a young man?"

"The nose," a woman to my right pointed to her nose. "I know that smell of designer hair cream and perfume anywhere."

Thinking back on it Hikari and Yuuki did cut and fashion my hair but since they didn't have mannish lotions they used other means. I smell like a girl then? The old Naruto would probably drop his pants to show his "manhood" but more than likely scream at the women for misgendering him. I don't care because I know who and what I am more than them.

"Well she's doing an outstanding job showing this boys how it's done. I hope she wins. I'm putting money on her." The woman smiled and glanced my way.

"Oh, my. Isn't you husband betting on the Toad. That girl was pretty good."

The Toad is a female. This makes this so much easier then. Most females I've faced can be twice as deadly as their male counterparts and I was tortured for three years under my female master after my joining. I've been tortured by girls and abused by them for most of my life on top of this in the village. Those smiles hide evil intent behind them. Men came out right and tried to kill me but they used their charms and smiles to lure me in. I'm one of the worst guys that you can put against a woman. I have a lot pent up aggression to release as I mentioned before.

"That girl is a hunter though. Did you see the way she trapped all those boys that tried to get her. That bow contraption as well pinned that one man to a tree."

Now I'm interested. A bow but also a contraption. Maybe a crossbow or compound bow. Metal pulleys, levers, switches, and wires all mixed together to make a single bow that can fire an arrow twice as fast and 50% further. I possessed a crossbow I could break down and holster behind me on top of having three sets of wings for the bolts. It could pierce through steel and most armor with the ease of a hot knife through butter.

"Her traps are impressive and... wait!" One woman glared at the one to my right who kept looking my way. I caught on what she was doing long ago. The information she's conveyed to her fellows, that I happened to hear, will improve my chances. I smiled at the woman and nodded softly and a saw a twinkle in her eye.

"What about the Hawk right now? He uses those weird explosives figurines and birds to help him."

Great. Explosions plus rock and gravel equals shrapnel. I'll have to be careful with the hawk then. The Toad is ready to challenge me then and is probably setting up her field for me. The hawk will need to keep me at a distance without a proper projectile weapon to suppress him with but the Toad could help me with that. I need to hurry and put my money in.

"Tatiyana, your saying all this because the Dragon is here!" The smart one of the group finally remarked on and this Tatiyana woman just smiled behind her fan.

"My dearest Kiko, I would never." I chuckled a bit. I like this woman. "But enough of this. The Dragon looks to be in a hurry and they're the VIP who rates to skip ahead," Tatiyana giggled and moved out the way for me and gestured for her friends to do the same. I bowed to the woman and walked past her. I stopped and looked back to the woman.

"You're placing your money in the right place because I'll win."

Tatiyana just smiled behind her fan. I walked past her through the rest of the line.

"Hey kid what the…" I flashed my dragon mark at the people I past and reached the front of the line of the betting booths. The man inside leaned over to look at me and smirked at me.

"The dragon is a pipsqueak like you?"

"And a bookie like you has never had sex before and is a 35 year old virgin. I'm more ahead of the game than an old man like you." I wallowed at the look of horror that crossed his face. A couple girls and guys around me began to snort and struggled to cover their mouths so not to laugh. It wasn't hard to see. If I learned anything from the many courtesans I've had dealings with it was to spot purity a mile off. Sadly I don't have mine, I can feel it, but this man does and that's embarrassing that's for sure.

"Should've kept your words to yourself sir," I said in a deadpanned and nodded at the man before turning away and went to the booth next to his. The bookie behind it grinned nervously and took out a box and ticket. I have a very sharp tongue and I think he knows this now.

"Please fill the ticket out Dragon-sama, place your mark or signature at the bottom, and fill out the amount you wish to place."

I picked up and ticket and grabbed a marker on top the booth's table top. I filled out my name, affiliation, address, status, and the amount will put down, whois basically everything I have. "What are the odds against me sir?"

"Uh," he answered dumbly before his mind caught up with my question. "It's currently," he looked behind him to a bulletin board with numbers one rolling wheels that changed one at a time. I saw the word for Tiger, Hawk, and the others including mine. Only thirty two people bet on me and the rest bet on the others. Most on the Snake and the Tiger. The top number reached up to 138,234 for the tiger and was growing fast.

"The odds are severely against you Dragon-sama."

"I can see that," I spoke deeply. The man shivered and stepped back away from me for some reason. I must have sounded a bit disturbing to him. Whatever. I checked the box for Dragon and filled in the amount I have currently. I reached for the scroll on the loops of my chest and opened it to the seal on top. Everyone watched me read over the seal and unlock the door. Bags of those gold coins dropped on top of the scroll and I waved for the man to take them.

"Someone's confident," I heard behind me. How can I not me confident. I either win or die so might as well go all-in with the hand I got.

The bookie blinked and waved for a couple maids. They picked up the bags and placed them on a cart for transport. I turned in the man with my ticket up and he took it. He looked at the number and snort.

"If you win Dragon your leaving a very rich… ahh?" The bookie stared at my jaw nervously.

"Man," I finished for him.

"Right," the man flushed. "You'll leave a rich man." I made a Jäger goodbye by opening my palm and hovering over my forehead. Then I faced it towards him three inches from my face and waved from one side to next. I closed my hand and walked away back to Ran, who was waiting for me anxiously.

"Your first prey is ready Dragon-sama. You've given them a fair amount of preparation time."

I shrugged and waved for her to lead me to the center chamber once more. We reached the large waiting room with a could men being lead out from the Toad corner by stretcher. Looking at their wounds I can tell they where caused by either wooden stakes or blunt force. One man was being nursed with a bolt sticking out his shoulder. It pierced bone that's for sure. This hunter amphibian took pleasure out of torturing her prey but she's never met a Jäger like me before.

I walked past the injured men for the arena.

"You're dead Dragon," the man with a bolt in his shoulder said seriously.

I scoffed, "you have more to worry about than me."

With that, I past him and walking down the slightly darkened hallway to the first hunting grounds with my prey awaiting me in her territory. I stepped out to a strange looking arena that must belong to the toad. The green and brown coloration as well as the giant toad banner above said it all. This must be the arena the toad champion resides in then.

I wondered who she might be like if she's uncaring of those men enough to Spear one with a spike trip. One had a deformed leg and arm. I'd deduce that a lot dropped on top of him. If she's this brutal with men then maybe I should return the favor. A woman with androphobia is dangerous when they express that fear with violent intent. Best I take her out and fast so not to lose a limb or two. That would hurt.

I wondered next why I can't fight in a regular arena like before but then I remembered Ran's words. I have to be capable of fighting in any climate and place and devour my prey at their strongest. This one happened to be at her stronger in a first. A forest of cider and pine trees all grown in a way that permits maybe five or so feet of room from the next tree. They must take pride in their trees to grow them in such a way.

I looked up I can see that the audience from above meaning they could see everything that was going on at well. It wasn't via stands though. It's like some sort of reflective ceiling or jutsu up above. I could see them all clearly. The stands are full of people, packed even, and yet I can't see the forest at all from where I'm standing. Maybe that's the point. I can't use the reflective ceiling jutsu above to see my foe. I have to rely on other ways to track her down.

Too bad for my opponent my best and worst moments took place in the forest. This place is my home as well as my hell. I can already see the memories of those days long past reel past. I can see the red eyes through the shadows of the trees. I could feel the anxiety as if I'm being watched. I can feel the monsters lurking and slowly surrounding me as I stand in the midst of their territory. I can slowly feel the cold shiver rise up my spine straight to my brain.

I can't hold it back.

I don't wish to hold it back.

Whoever is trapped in this hell with me they will suffer because of what's about to happen to me. I can't stop my body's natural reaction to inhabiting a hostile environment from my memories. A forest, a castle throne room, an oasis in the desert, and the peak of a mountain. These areas are the places I can barely contain it, especially in this body. In this body that I can't control it. In this body that has suffered and contains more spite and remorse than humanly possible I have no choice but initiating the Falling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Dragon has arrive for his first match up against the Four Wild Beasts. All the champions have entered the arena!" I heard from above from the announcer. "The champion of the Toad corner as well as the champion of the fabled Dragon corner will now begin the quadruple quell in which the dragon will face off against the champions of every corner in their separate arenas and separate areas."

I really wish this man would stop talking. It's annoying.

Four consecutive fights to the finish. So much fun, I guess. Of course I'm very much disgruntled right now. It hurts to hold this in but I need to be aware of more than my surroundings for now.

"Can the Cursed Serpent rise up from the dirt and become the Dragon it was meant to be? By the bets… I will say no!"

Really? They all bet against me winning? I could have never guessed that. What a shocker.

Well there're be a lot of men and women that leave a little less richer before this day's end. I'm not one of them though.

I suddenly heard a loud up roar. A woman's battle cry and projected through the forest aimed right at me. I felt my heart skip a beat and gulp. Wow, that woman's got some lungs.

"It seems everyone is eager to see this battle begin. Contestants!" I looked down from the sky towards the red eyes in the shadows. "Both of you are ready and steady?" I nodded.

"The dragon confirmed he is ready."

A couple moments later, "The toad pronounced she is ready."

I really am fighting a woman? I let out a long breath and closed my eyes. "Fighters..." He dragged on to make this sound more intense than it really is. "You may begin."

And I opened my eyes.

* * *

 **Contact.**

The trees lost their green and brown coloration so a more neutral on. I mended with the closest tree and swiftly shot to the top of it into the canopy above. My target moved expeditiously through the brush. I could see here aura from my position moving in a very random but well planned pattern. My target traced over its steps. I could hear the sound of metal against bark. This one is smart. I could hear it next to sounds of strained wood and rope. It is setting traps. It seems my target finds this place home. It will soon call it the underworld.

Five clones appeared in the tree with me and fanned out while I surveyed the area. This was a rich forest and I found the ingredients I need for a very potent concoction. A couple mushrooms, a frog by a pond, a few weeds, and one small snake. I sat down in a bush as I pat the snake down with a small vial in hand. I placed a small cloth over the vial and forced the snake to bare its fangs. I placed them into the cloth and watched as its venom leaked out into the vial.

I let the snake go a moment later and it rushed away from me. Next I took the frog I found and gathered as much slime as I could and mix with the venom from the snake. With a couple mushroom juices and some weeds mixed evenly together I add them to the vial and pounded it down into a paste. This won't kill it but it will be in intense nerve burning pain to the point that it can barely think. If only I had some nightshade and some hemlock mixed with a bit of cobra venom. That would be interesting to watch the effects unfold.

I found a banana tree and snagged a large leaf and sat down in a tree and waited. I waited patiently in my spot as my recon team dispersed and found or set off the traps around them. Some are smart enough not the fall into a spike pit and have a log slam into him from above after being suspended in the air like an idiot. I remember when I fell for that during the genie test with Kakashi-sensei. I feel a bit of shame not but it faded in seconds.

Sling, spike, bait, and lance based traps. Those are what I saw as my clones dispersed. All of which set in such a fashion that one may very well spring the next one. This target set it's traps with a keen ingenuity that's overly predictable.

This hunt will be very easy.

 **I** jumped down from my tree and made my way to my targets zone. **I** shifted the traps **I** found around and made a couple adjustments to some. The target currently is camping in the northeast. **I** made **my** way through the brush over the traps **I** could see and around the ones **my** instinct felt. **I** stopped and drew **my** short sword. A bolt from a crossbow slammed into the metal of **my** sword and deflected off to the right. Ranged combat and traps to keep me disorientated and at a distance.

 **I** walked towards the target and deflected a couple more bolts with **my** short sword. **I** walked over "it's traps" to confuse **my** target. Make it overthink or misjudge it's own work. **My** approach makes it slightly panicked. **I** can see it.

 **I** rose up the bolts **I** have and infuse them with chakra. **I** pulled back and threw **my** makeshift darts. Ki infused darts travel a little slower when sent sailing with your hands but **I** wanted the effect of Ki to hit my target not the dart itself. When **I** noticed the tree she hid next to shiver **I** knew exactly what she might be feeling. **I** purposely missed. Trying to hunt **me** , a Jäger, with such little trick.

How insulting.

 **My** target changed position swiftly and moved around me. **I** moved out the way of a bolt and blocked a second. **I** heard a trap spring but nothing came out of it.

 **I** followed after it then heard a sound in the distance. A tune. A hum. **I** can hear humming. **I** can hear humming because **I'm** humming. The nervousness, **I** can smell grows the closer **I** get to **my** target. **My** song gets louder and louder the closer **I** get. Little by little **I'm** getting closer to you. You can't escape

This game of cat and mouse between us is amusing but it's time to end this. **I** completed **my** mission for the boss so know it's all up to him.

 **I** sighed as **I** stopped in the middle of a trap and smiled at the target An explosion engulfed **my** body. **I** felt the heat from around **me** burn **my** clothing and singe **my** skin. The pain was quiet stifling. Suddenly **I** felt like **my** body no longer existed. **I** was energy being transferred to the source.

I opened my eyes and fell off of the tree I sat in. My clones have all fell in traps or battle. Time to end this.

I lifted up my face mask over my nose as I wandered around the tree I camped in. I stopped at the edge of a bush next to it and noticed a brownish red coloration in my sight below me. Luring the target to my original body wasn't too difficult.

I reached for my large two handed sword still in his sheath and brought it straight down on the target's head. The target fell straight down, face first, into the dirt. The target shot up in a hand stand with its crossbow aimed right at my hand. By that point I used my sword as a pole and slammed my foot into its stomach forcing it back into the dirt. The target coughed and rolled to its feet with its crossbow up and aimed at me.

I placed my sword near the tree and faced towards it.

A small sliver of blood fell down from its forehead. Its brain is rattled. The target slammed its hands to the ground and I felt it tremble. I stepped to the left as spikes of earth flew out the ground towards me. I drew a few darts from a prickled bush I found and pulled a large leaf I rolled up and placed my belt out. I leaned out the way if a bolt as it soared past me and jumped over spikes until I'm was nearly upside down. The target used this time to turn away and run back away frm me. It actually turned its back to me. Big mistake.

I moved the spikes from the edges of my mouth into the leaf and breathed in as time appeared to slow for me. With chakra in my lungs and Ki infused with the darts I blew three of them at it one after the other before landing on my back and rolling onto my feet.

"Ahh!" The target stutter stepped and nearly tripped forward to the ground. I got it in the back of it's left leg right behind the knee cap with Ki supplementing it and yet it's still running. Good. The venom will only spread faster.

So my prey runs while stooping as low as using pathetic guerrilla tactics, amusing. Run little lamb. Run as fast as you can because I'm not trapped in this forest with you. You're trapped in this forest with me.

I walked back to pick up my sword but stopped. He will get in the way for now and I can't seal him away. "I'll come back for you. Stay put, okay." I said to the sword before turning and walking in my target's general direction. I smiled when I saw a large tree ahead of me in the direction the target ran rattle. It tripped one of its traps I moved around my position. I gave chase will humming softly to myself.

"Hm, hn, hm, hmm." The tone got softer and longer. The target stopped above me in a tree and remained still within it. I looked around the ground for tracks and grunted acting as if I lost it and couldn't find it. I squeezed my blow dart leaf in hand and moved the second to last spike from the edge of my lips to the center. The brownish paste I made rested on the tip. I walked past the tree and moved out of sight behind another tree and shot up with my leaf up and I blew the dart at it. It yelp and fell out the tree with the dart sticking out its arm.

It was sweating profusely as it struggled to its feet panting as if choking on air. With the wooden stoke of the crossbow resting on its shoulder pointed at me. It rose a free hand to grasp a vial from the pouch on its side and rose it to its mouth. I could pick up the scent of that drink and coughed. An anti-vemon, the poor unfortunate target may come to regret using that. I didn't voice this and just let it drink the contents before drawing a tantō of all things from its back sheath. It rested the cross bow on the arm holding the tantō with it pointed toward me just like its crossbows. Like a makeshift bayonet. Then it reached over and bit the needle out its shoulder and spat it to the side.

"You stupid man! I won't lose here!"

"We'll see." I tossed the leaf in my hand away. I'm sure it noticed that we are completely surrounded with its own traps and a few of mine. It can't run anymore and neither can I. This ends here.

I shift forward with my hands at my sides and jumped up over a bolt it shot at me. The target moved in kind to circle me and fired again. I felt pressure at my side and landed with a bolt sticking out my side. I clicked my tongue and pulled it out off of my body and through armor it hit then tossed it away. That thing went through my metal reinforcement with ease and the tips are slightly barbed. I don't wish to be hit by that thing again for the tips are poisoned as well. I can feel the burning sensation encase my side but then fade away once I started to breath and spread Ki throughout my body.

"Haaa!" I twisted around and grasp the target's wrist when its swipe missed and traced around with my hand in its shoulder. The target rolled forward to its feet in a couch and leaned forward throwing me off balance. I rolled as well and hit the ground on my back right back up to my feet. I rolled back and caught the target's tantō with my knife and ducked under its crossbow bolt once more.

How is it reloading this fast? A full two handed crossbow requires two hands to load and yet I have yet seen it reload a bolt. It pulled the trigger and then again and two bolts fly. One for every pull. Maybe it has magazines. That crossbow appears quite sophisticated. Like a lot of time and money went into its creation. I noticed a symbol on the stock as well. A pink flower. I would pay a fortune to have that.

I leaned to the right and took the dart out of my mouth and held it against the grip of my knife with both hands to keep it still. I stabbed down with my knife but the target blocked it with its crossbow and held me up with ease. It's strong… too strong. It grinned at me with its knife ready to cut open my stomach. I rose my leg up and stopped the target with my shin stopping its wrist. Though that tantō didn't stop it from cutting into my thigh through the leather at the sides.

I felt little pain from the attack but it did push me to the right a bit. I slammed my hand down with the dart in hand and stabbed down into the target's wrist before nearly falling over.

"Ahg…!"

As I fell I jumped back and dropped kicked the target in the chest away from me with my only grounded leg and fell the rest of the way down. I rolled to my stomach and shot up to my feet in a crouch. I took a breath and slowly climbed up to my feet.

The target's tantō fell to the ground and it stepped back with a pain contorted expression on its face. I guess the poison is starting to take effect. That anti-venom it drank will stop the snake venom well enough. I expected a forest hunter to have salves and poultices for poison and the like. The paste I made wasn't meant to kill it because I knew it had contingency plans for such. The venom was to help the spread it and that's it. The rest was to make its nerves flare up, induce muscles spasms, and force it to lose control over its sweat pores. It fell to a knee and roared as it fought off the effects.

"What have you... done to me?" The target demanded in a haggard roar

"Just a little poison of my own making with a mixture of about ten different ingredients I found in this forest," I answered it. Its fighting prowess is at about 50% and declining. The target reached for something behind it but I moved the moment I saw it twitch. I rose up hand and took two throwing knives and let them sail. The target evaded one, barely, bit the second hit its mark in the target's collarbone. The target didn't cry out surprisingly. Still, its right arm is hanging loosely at its side. The crossbow it held, which appeared to be made of mostly metal, fell to the ground.

"You're pretty good and you made this hunt fun. Thank you for that." I meant this as well. While we are both ninja I happened to have shadow clones and it didn't. The target's earth jutsu were defense based and its strength is above my own but that's what poison helps to manage. Overall I had fun and this hunt took maybe thirty or fourth minutes of time.

"I don't need… your words you… stupid man!" The target roared at me and suddenly shot up to its feet. With speed that made me blink it tackled me in the chest. I felt something pierce into my side. It would have gotten deeper in if not for my instincts kicking in at the last moment. I stopped the knife by gripping the knife blade but still pierced into me. My hand stopped it at the guard of the knife which was lucky of me, but it still pushed me until my back slammed against a tree.

"I am a proud Kunoichi from Nadeshiko," the target growled at me. With the hand I stabbed my dart into the target stabbed me in the side with the knife from its collarbone. The target from this unfamiliar place lifted its hand and bit out the dart from its hand, then leaned in swiftly piercing into my shoulder with it. I grunted at the discomfort and it grinned at me.

"And I won't lose too…!"

I slammed my knee into the target's stomach forcing it back with a grunt. I twisted and kicked the target in the collar where my knife pierce into it forcing it back once more. I had to jump a bit because the target was a couple inches taller than me. Once the target looked dazed I dropped and sweeping kicked its left leg forcing the knee to buckle downward. I gripped the grass and lifted that same leg up and kicked up at the target's chin with Ki infused at point impact. It wasn't enough Ki to make a seismic impact. My body can't produce enough Ki and I'm reaching the safe limit. No matter, It fell to the ground regardless.

I gripped the dart in my shoulder and threw it away. I placed my knife back into the sheath at my shoulder and sighed. I could feel the poison burning my insides but shrugged it off. This isn't the first time a poison like this was used against me and certainly won't be the last.

I lifted my attention back to the target to it trying to get back up with its good arm. It needs to stay down now.

Before it could stand up I stomped the target in the back between the shoulder blades until it's face went back into the dirt. I climbed on top and rose my foot up. With no remorse I then proceeded to stomp the target's head in. I continued stomping down any part it tried to move to stop it from escaping. Ignoring its cries for me to stop, not that this target cries would fool me for I can sense its unrelenting spirit, I continued with this until it stopped moving. Until it's body and spirit broke before me.

Still conscious but very much broken I kicked the target over to its back. Its eyes struggled to look up to my face. I reached down and it braced for some reason. It looked away from me while blood coughed past its lips. Does it think I plan to touch or rape it? Foolish.

I picked up its bag of remaining bolts and stood back up with the quiver slung over my shoulder. I retrieved my knife from the tree it pieced into when it dodged. I stopped at its crossbow and picked that up as well. To the victor goes the spoils. The crossbow is quite impressive. By the looks of it has a magazine of sorts underneath but I can't make out where to take it out. No release. I pulled it up and looked into it and blinked. You load the bolts from the top and by the locks of it pull back a charging handle to the left before the wire to load. This is fascinating and needs a bit more examination later.

"To add…insult in injury… you steal from me," the target coughed and wheezed. I think I may have broken a couple ribs with my own form of brutality. "Have you…no honor?"

"I don't need honor when I make a promise to save a life," I spoke evenly. "And if I have to take spoils from my hunts to survive too complete it then I will." I turned started to walk away. "That was fun by the way. Have to do that again sometime."

"I'll find you… and defeat you… man."

"I'll be waiting."

Hunt complete. Prey incapacitated. Acquired one crossbow made from metal and wood and seventeen bolts.

 **Contact Relieved.**

"We have a winner!"

I sighed as my **Contact** faded away. If the rest of my fights will be like this then I have nothing to worry about. On a high point at least I fixed my range weapon problem. A forest hunter believing she could make me her prey and use one of the most comfortable weapons I've ever utilized against me. Foolish. Very foolish.

"The Dragon stands victorious over the toad with quite literally a smashing victory." I watched as the toad banner from above was taken down and a red dragon replaced it. This territory now belongs to me now huh? I rolled my eyes and walked back to the dragon's green room from before not at all listening to the announcer.

When I reached my room once more they even took down the banner with the Toad on it and replaced it with the dragon as well. That's awesome to see. One down and three more to go and by the looks of it my next fight is in another couple seconds. I saw five singed bodies at the end entrance of the Hawk's arean entrance. Two of the three men is dead and two of them are in some much pain that I'm sure they will die in due time. Actually, one just died right now. Like, this instance. Poor man. No one should have to die in that way.

From what I remember being mentioned by that one woman she said the Hawk used bombs against his foes. It shows with the state these bodies are in. If this man is a bomber this shouldn't take too long compared to the Nadeshiko girl or whatever she said she came from. Never heard of it before so I'm sure it's not that important. I doubt I'll ever see that woman ever again or anyone from that place the breeds "Proud kunoichi" and want not.

I rubbed my shoulder where that woman got me with one of my own darts and sighed. The poison is more of a nuisance than anything. I can feel it burn under my skin and through my body but that's about it. I'm sure my body is long immune to a poison like the one I created long ago. This burning feeling made me recall a couple memories which I'll sort through later. It's time for me to fight the next champion.

I wonder how they decide the champions in this Grind Ran mentioned. My money is on a free-for-all with one winner if those brutalized men from the Toad corner say anything. If this is this how it works then I have to be careful with these men.

As I walked through the tunnel and through the bright entryway first thing I saw across from me was the audience. Instead of the reflective sky from before I could see that I'm in very large arena of sorts. I don't remember this place being in the city because the palace grounds can't be that big. Then again the palace is on the border of the city limits so they might be using the country side for all of this.

The daimyo looked above from his box at the end of the field along with his family. Yuuki spotted me and made a light wave. One that I returned before examining the field around me which turned out to be an actual field and not an arena with boundaries like the previous place. It reminds me of the field in the Coliseum with the occasional spot of grass but mostly dirt and gravel. I assumed that this arena would be mountainous but this doesn't seem to be the case.

Looking around the ground now I can see that this was rocky until it was scorched and carpet bombed by the hawk. I can see signs of intense heat and pressure around me. This bomber blew everything down to the point that the largest bit of cover I had left was only waist level for me. I quickly pulled back the charging handle on the crossbow on my hip and loaded five bolts into the magazine well. I pulled the charging handle back and a bolt loaded and locked ready to be fired. The springs at the front of the crossbow will send the wire back and reload the next bolt for me. This is like a rifle almost and I like it.

"And the Dragon appears to face his second opponent!" The crowd went crazy with their applauding as I made my appearance before the Hawk. "The Hawk awaits patiently for his foe and the Dragon stands courageous and unfazed."

I saw that Hawk on the other side of the stadium with his arms crossed over his body but at waist level and his palms facing out towards the ground. The man wore a grey body suit and black robe over his body. The man has blonde hair much like my own but long and tied back in a ponytail.

"You ready brat, cause I am, ah yeah!" The Hawk taunted. "Cause I'm bout to blow you to kingdom come kid, yeah!" The man brought his hands up and crossed them with his palms pointed upward to the sky. "But don't worry kid. When I'm finished with you, you'll just be another piece of my art."

Someone's eager to get going. This guy is probably the impulsive type and if so I just need to respond in kind. If he has explosives as well then I best use mine against him as well. This guy is a bit of pretty boy, I almost mistaken him for a girl at first but hearing him talk about explosions and such crushed that notion. I noticed he is a renegade from Iwa, by the head band on his forehead. This man is also completely insane as well. By the wide grin on his face his face I believe that he is a sadist so this might be fun.

"But goin against a kid hm. Man that is not cool." I rose an eyebrow at that verbal ticks he had and for calling me a kid. I may be young in body but he should try me in mind. He's about to find out quickly that there is a difference between him and myself. "Nice weapons too. I see you're decked out ready to slice and dice hm kid?" Okay, he can't be all that bad if he's willing to compliment my weapons. I did take a bit of time to choose them so it's nice to be give props for that.

I shrugged and focused on his hand for that is where most of his energy was going to. That and the knapsack on his body as well that holds some sort of charka mold, or clay, or something like that. I might have to use it. I really don't wish too but I might have to.

"The silent type huh, don't worry after I'll livin you up then I'll take the money."

"Not if I do first." I faced my opponent now with my hands at my sides. Nobody takes my money and lives to tell the tale. If I killed a man for breaking a vase imagine what I'd do to them for stealing from me. I best save this man from that fate by beating him in this fight.

"Ah ha, now he speaks." This guy acted sort of immature for someone who easily blew up five men and killed four of them already, but something was telling me not to underestimate this man. I was getting a bad feeling from him and when I get a bad feeling that means if I don't aim to kill I might end up dead instead.

"It seems they are ready father." I heard from the other daughter that the daimyo has that greatly mirrors her mother.

"Indeed." The man stood up and rose his hand. I wonder if the older one is married as well. If so I pity the man that has to mate with that beached whale.

"You ready kid, yeah!" The hawk shouted at me.

I nodded but remained in the same standing position.

"The second match of these Arrangement game is about to begin," the announcer broadcasted pointing every which way with his finger. "Young man in the Legendary Red Dragon corner, are you ready?" I nodded. "The man in the Yellow Hawk corner are you ready." The man nodded as well with his hands in his pouch. "Then you may begin."

I lifted my hands up and crossed my fingers. I'm going to have to do something about this habit of mine. This isn't even a hand seal. It's more a calling card, a Naruto original to show this technique as mine. I've mastered the shadow clone jutsu in a way that I don't need to us this modified hand seal though using it helps me concentrate. Maybe I'll dampen my usual of it but not abolish it completely among other things.

Ten clones spawned around and stood at the ready to rush my foe. My foe just smirked and waited for me to make my first move. If he's offering I might as well take the initiative.

"Attack." I ordered and like a disastrous mess of random moving and jumping hooded cannon fodder they engaged the man.

His hands left his pouch and he shifted them past his body like he was throwing something. I saw some sort of glob hit three of my clones causing them to explode in a show of fire and bright lights. What was that? I watched, felt, heard, and tasted everything to near perfect clarity. I don't really like using Kage bunshin all that much now but it helps to get a perspective from multiple angles.

I bit my lip as one clone who engaged in close quarters combat with the man was lost in an explosion as well. Memories of the glob or dough like material hitting my face came to mind. Then the concussion shook my entire body blowing me back and sucking me back in only to be engulfed in fire and die from shock. That explosion may have been small but it's very deadly. If that hits me in the head and goes off I'm dead. If that sticks to my limbs I will lose function in that limb at the point of impact down. If I'm near rock when it explodes I can look forward to shards of rock piercing into my body.

That was a fast draw as well. Faster than even I could see and that's impressive. I feel that if I came to blows in a fist fight against this man he'd punch me with pinpoint accuracy to very precise areas of my body. I can imagine him gouging out my eye in one swift swipe. I like my eyes where they are so best to keep him at a certain range. I can't be too close or too far so not to catch his hands or those synthetic explosives of his in the pouch.

I winced as the memory of another death flashed before me. Seeing this from my position and from the first person perspective of my clones has be struggling to cross reference the two of them. From what I've seen and experienced those fast hands of his took my clone by the shoulder but my clone broke the hold and brought his arm down at the elbow. I think my clone almost broke it. The man grunted and rolled something behind the clone and in a swift turn around swept my clones legs out from under him. The man jumped back and so did my clone right onto the explosive clay, I think that's what it ease. I've seen him mold it like clay so I'll go with this for now.

The clay that blew my clone away picking away at his body, burning and scorching his skin. I can catch him off guard. By I can tell he's experienced with fighting against overwhelming odds. Spamming clones and throwing them at him won't get me anywhere. He may not be used to up close and personal battles, but still he adapted in a way to still kill me with ease.

If I get caught in explosion what my clone felt before his death will be my own fate. His attacks are based on explosions by the looks of it, using some sort of clay from his knapsack and molding it for an attack. The fact that the man's hands has mouths might have something to do with his ability. Those have to go first.

The man smirked and looked up to me with a gleam in his eyes. "You're a crafty one aren't ya?" A bloody slit appeared on his cheek above is grin. My clone the moment he fell back used the volcanic knife on the left and drew it attempting to cut his neck open but the man is slippery. This man is the fast one and this body is sluggish. His body is much faster, stronger, and more familiar to him than my own. I'm not sure if I can win against him in the body I am in now unless I did something extreme. I need to save my energy for the next two so my last ditch efforts need to be put on hold for now. I don't need **IT** yet.

If only I had my other body…If I could transform into my other body I could end this… I am so stupid. Sakura was right, I'm just a stupid idiot that can't plan ahead well, or realized I could have used the tools I already have to make the mission easier until the end of it. The answer is right there.

Transformation. The henge that I can use actually recreates a physical body instead of an illusion like I learned barely learned in the academy. I was given the wrong lessons to the point that I was taught an actual forbidden jutsu that allows me to turn into an actual living, breathing, physical manifestation of another. My sexy jutsu can be felt up, I remember it happening this one time. I shivered at the memory as if past through my eyes. I could put stop this personally blocked memory from slide-showing past me.

This one man was messing with a girl like a perverted monkey so I used the jutsu to get him to do that bloody nose thing all the others did. I underestimated his lechery and a second later the twins on my chest, thought the smoke even, were in his grasp. He was publicly molesting me. I screamed pervert and uppercut him with my powerful left into the air away from me. I'm not sure where that came from but automatically filed it away as one of those female things to do. I learned that day that women's breasts are sensitive and should be handled gently, or until told otherwise. I learned as well that I could be touched for it wasn't an illusion, so I can touch back.

I smiled under my mask and placed my hands together.

"Transform," I whispered bursting into smoke.

I felt my body most literally transform as the jutsu took effect. I used this for the Sexy jutsu all the time whenever I wanted to get a perverted man away from me and I have always known that I took a physical shape instead of an illusion for I never had that chakra control to do it right so I made this instead. I can't believe I forgot, idiot. I felt a bit dizzy and higher off the ground that before. I rose my hand but could barely make out my own hand. This smoke is clearing too slowly so I took a step out with my real feet in front.

My brown leather boots. My garbs from my blouse to the robe like top. My hood came up showing nothing except maybe My dark brown empty eyes. I still had the previous swords in my real body form but in this transformed state I could feel the difference in seconds. It was so familiar to be in my other form but strange at the same time. I rose my hand and felt my soul respond in a way that they began to glow faintly. Amazing, to think I could have… no I can't hold this for too long. It was costing me chakra with each second. I may be in my old form but it's costing chakra from my reserves to maintain it. To be expected but I feel I can improve this drain though. All of this is showing me that the chakra control level I'm at currently is still terrible.

I rolled my neck standing about five feet and eleven inches with my stone skin slowly activating. It's not that my skin changes a different color, it just becomes tougher and harder to pierce like dragon scales. I was a dragon before and if I'm going to be a dragon now I have to train until I get to this point once more. My skin becomes so fortified that blades bounce off it.

"Whoa." The man looked different. My old sight is back and my new one gone. My seventh sense spread out as my target glowed gold even when the area around him faded way to neutral colors yet again. "What the…What happened to you kid? That some illusion or something?" I propped my feet with my right hand on my knife in the back. I don't talk to my targets; I kill them.

I reached down for my crossbow and took a stance with the bow aimed right at his head. I don't plan to try and hit his head but best make him believe I wish to go for the kill.

My eyes turned red and I rushed forward crossing the boundary between us in a speed that left the man baffled. I prided myself on my speed. In short bursts I can kick with so much Ki in a single burst of speed from that of a human to that of a cheetah at full speed.

I drew my knife and slashed at his chest connecting and digging into it his chest about a centimeter at the most. The Hawk leaned back at the last moment to escape serious injury which wasn't bad. I kicked out but the man shifted left with his hands. I can finally see those mouths on this hands myself. How is that possible? I left this question for later and focused on my opponent for now. I jumped back with my crossbow trained on his hand and fired.

"Ahh! No, not the hand!"

Got his left hand with my bolt. I shifted around him with my eyes flowing from one clay figurine to the next. Spider molds that moved to my previous position. I aimed for one and shot it as well only for the spider to get stuck instead of explode. I'm going to have to forces it to blow.

The man threw what appeared to be birds at me. I rose my crossbow and fired hitting five or six at a time from the flock he sent at me.

"Not gonna work brat!"

He was right. I'm hitting a decent amount of them but they are still coming. I shot to the right and circled around him jumping over rocks and boulders and rushing over the rough terrain.

"Katsu!" He yelled and the bomb all around me began to detonate. I rolled over to the ground between blasts and ducked under more of those bird things that came from above. Reloading a crossbow like this will moving isn't easy and I've already used up most of my remaining bolts. I was able hold him off with a couple shots but those didn't work as well as I wanted.

I pulled the bows of the crossbow back in and placed it in the leather sheath on my back. I took cover before doing this and pulled out my two knives. They are a bit small in my hands but will do.

"Hahahaha, I have you now!"

I looked up and saw spiders falling down upon me. I rolled out of the way. "Katsu!" the series of explosions sent me back but I land on my feet. Those explosives of his are getting annoy. Time to fix that. I can see all the little moving bits of this clay and moved towards him. I used ki and shot right in front of him. He tried to get distance but in three more kicks I was behind him with both knives in hand.

I kicked his leg and found it much easier to move than the woman's from before. His foot came up and threw him off balanced. I whirled in and slashed upward at the man's hand once more. He protected it by raising up his arm so I cut his forearm instead. The moment my foot hit the ground I dropped evading a high kick to my head right into a sweep kick at his heels knocking him over to his back. I rolled up to my feet and rose my blades up to stab down onto him. He lifted up his feet to his hand as I brought my blades down and flipped back up.

He grinned and rose his hands up again. I wondered why until I saw a spider on my knives. Both of them. "Katsu."

I tossed the knives away behind me but felt the blunt of the explosion still rolling with the man rolling along with me. I caught him with my hands on his shoulder and grabbed hold of his arm. I turned away and shoulder threw him up and over into the ground. I rolled over on top of him and felt a second explosion behind me which blew me away from him into the dirt.

My ears are ringing now and my head is thumping. I can hear my heartbeat even. He did this while he was only a couple feet away from me. Does he not care if he's caught in his own explosions? While I was circling around him I got close a couple times and still he detonated his clay with him only ten feet away. I hate suicidal men so much.

I coughed and felt my transformation fade. My body shrank down and my eye sight faded to normal colors. Brown rock below me and those white spiders and more surrounding me. I looked around including behind me and saw them everywhere. They climbed out of the cracks and over rocks around me. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Heheh, what's wrong kid?" The man stood looking mockingly into my eyes. "You lost your toys."

I breathed hard. Those blasts took their toll on my body. It feels as if I was battered with a hundred hammers everywhere. I know this was the concussion blasts that did this and will fade away in minutes once I calm down but I don't have minutes. Too bad from him he doesn't have minutes either. More like seconds.

I decided to adopt the same hand sign as him and felt the chakra I could use extend out connect with my tag. "Katsu," I said as well.

The Hawk scoffed at me and lifted up his hand with a large bird floating in the middle of it. "What are you…?"

WYISSSHH.

The sound of something igniting hissed. The man looked back to both of his packs. The packs full of that explosive clay he seemed so proud of.

"FUCK!" The man undid the belt he had and tossed the pouches off and away dropping everything then running way.

"Katsu," I said again. The spot in front of him blew sending him back towards his pack. While I was circling around the Hawk I may have laid down a couple of my experiment explosive tags that might have the capabilities of leveling a house. That shoulder throw and roll over his body gave me the opening I needed to slap my tags on his pouches at his sides. I had to cancel my transformation so I could produce enough Chakra to ignite the tags.

When the Hawk hit the ground I followed suit, dropping to the ground in a ball. I ducked down and braced for impact as the tags I set explode along with the clay in that bag, my tags that was mixed in along with the bomb mold figures, the spiders around me, and the birds above to the point that I was picked up and sent flying through the rock and gravel despite my low profile position. I didn't expect this explosion to be this devastating. My ears rang, my body shook, and my insides turned to mush. I don't know when I landed when I went airborne but I know I stayed huddled down until I was sure it was clear.

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Ow," I cried and gripped my shoulder. I landed hard on top of a boulder of all things. I sighed as I climbed up to my feet with my shoulder tight in my hand. With a quick pull my shoulder cracked and reset in place. "Ow, damn it!" I rolled my shoulder and tested it to make sure that was all that got dislocated in the fall. By the sheer amount of pain I feel in my side I'd say I was lifted up into the air maybe ten or so stories. It could have been worse though so o got pretty lucky.

Looking at the aftermath, being a large crater, I'm sure that man is dead. A force like that without the heat could liquefy a man's insides if it was point blank. I was dug a couple feet into the dirt but for the most part okay. The blast rattled my ears but I will admit that blast was amazing. It was simply amazing. I love blowing things up.

I crawled out from the hole and stopped at the edge of the crater. I sighed and fell down to my back and sprawled on the rock in the most comfortable uncomfortable position I've ever been in using a rock as my pillow. I laid on my back when the lightheaded feeling in the back of my head set in. I won at the loss of my knife and dagger but he lost his clay and his life. An eye for an eye.

"Ooohhhh!" I opened my eyes and saw something above me.

"What the… UHHHGG!" I coughed and roared as 160 pounds of weight dropped right on top of me then bounced off landing on the ground next to me. I bit my teeth and left my head fall.

Oh come on, what was that?

My answer came in the form of a charred robed wearing man with black soot covering his face and hands I could see them I lifted my head. Whatever it was the thing was breath and coughing like a human would.

"Heheheh," the man crackled with a mixture of coughs.

"You're still alive?" I groaned and dropped my head once more.

"D-damn right I am," he said in a raspy voice.

"How?" I need to know. How did he survive the blast. That should have killed him. He should be dead. I should angry that I failed to kill him but… I don't. I feel almost relieved.

"That piece I had before… used to dampen the blast," the man struggled to say and finish.

So he used that bird he hand in hand to counter the blast enough to survive. I assume he blasted upward and by the looks of his robe he might have glided downward so not to die on impact. I'm sure landing on top of me softened his landing well enough. The man was in the same position as me with his hands spread out by the end of it.

"Damn…That was an awesome blast," he chuckled.

I looked up and listened more to his laughter. "He…hehehe haha." I couldn't help but follow along with his insane and insensible laughter. "That was an awesome blast!" I agreed with him.

The man grinned laughing louder along with me following close behind in a sick mixture of chuckles and choking wheezing.

"Man, I should have seen that coming. You blowing up my clay for your toys."

"You be right. You blew up my weapons so something for something."

"HAHAHa yeah!" The man leaned up biting his teeth. He had a burn blast wound bleeding on his stomach. "Ha ha oww, it hurts to laugh."

I leaned up as well for the most part okay. My stomach hurt from him landing on me but I'm not going to complain when he's in worse shape than me. "That was cool explosion but why do you focus on just explosions though."

"Why?" He questioned as if I asked him a stupid question. "Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head making the man sigh.

"Because..." The Hawk took a heavy breath. "Art IS A BLAST!" I watched him glow in power at his words resounded around me reminding me of a certain green taijutsu using guy I've seen handstand running around the village sometimes and his screaming. Now that I think of it I stumbled upon the man once but I don't remember what came out of it. I do know I visited a mind specialist that same day for an emergency mind breaking. I wonder what I saw with that man involved in it. I can't recall.

"So you're an artist?"

"Yeah and that is my art. Beautiful isn't it."

I nodded making his grin grow. "The colors of red and orange as they engulf their intended target? What about it isn't beautiful?"

"Ha, I knew I liked you for a reason kid."

If this man is this easy to get talking I might as well gather what I can now. "By the way, why are you here anyway in this place? The money?"

"Yes… and no. It's about some recruitment crap no one cares about."

Now that is interesting. "To be a fire guard or something?" I asked as I climbed all the way up to my feet. I wiped off my clothes and tested limbs again.

"Fuuuck no!" The man strongly hissed. "I'd blow this place sky high in a blast that would plaster my art all over the city if I could." Like a terrorist or something. A mad bomber. Any organization that's into large amounts of capital damage could use a man like this. If there's one such organization scouting for potential a little game like this would be a good place to find decent players. This man could be being scouted out but by who I wonder.

"I needed that money too," the man shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, I failed and you are the one left standing. I guess I will have to show my Art somewhere else to get the funds I need." The man looked up to me at my nearing five foot tall height.

"By the way kid, just what the hell are you hm? Who the hell are you?"

"Depends, why do you keep calling me kid when your what, four to five years older than me?"

The man smiled. "See what I've seen and then you'd understand."

I pulled my hood down and looked into his eyes with my naked ones. "See what I saw and you'd realize you'd never understand."

The man stared into my eyes and blinked. "Maybe… whatever you are."

Now he's wonder what I am. Best I give him the most appropriate answer to this question without giving myself away. "I'm a guy that can respect your art. I like your explosions as well. The color. The devastation is quite amazing. If you could I'd like if we could partner together sometime."

The man smiled. "I like ya kid. My names Deidara yeah." This Deidara rose his hand up and I took it.

"Naruto." I pulled the man up and helped him to his feet. He grunted as I let him leaned on me.

"Thanks Naruko."

"Its Naruto!" That's the second time I swear.

"Though after what happened not sure if I can do that really," he continued one ignoring what I said.

"Being a missing ninja must be a hard life," I noted. I know his name. I saw it in my bingo book He's wanted in Iwa for a hefty sum of Ryo.

"Yeah sometimes it is."

"Then best not make it worse by saying my name wrong, okay?" I smiled at Deidara sweetly. The guy cringed and nodded his head. I helped Deidara through the fog of the blast and sat him down on a rock. Before the audience I stood before them with my opponent unable to fight anymore.

"The winner is the Red dragon," the announcer spoke out.

I rolled my eyes at the man and helped Deidara through the double doors just as they tore down the Hawk banner and started to replace it. I helped the man back to the center room. The medics appeared a second later and took him from me. I have two more to go and I'm raring for the next opponent. I won't have much chakra to use in the next one but maybe I won't need it. By the looks of the wounds of the two men that came out of the Snake way they have mostly slash marks from a sword. I'll be facing a swordsman next huh?

"You know kid," Deidara yawned from his seat with maids wrapping his burns with bandages. "I am surprised you stayed here with me."

During this standby time I could have been prepping for the next fight or getting something to eat but instead I lingered for a bit to see if he would survive. "I like you now and was hoping to learn how to make explosions like you do, and when I leave today after I win I wanted you to come with me." I know my old man well enough and he might let him stay if I take responsibility. If not, I can use a guy like this to work with in a long distance partnership.

Deidara chuckled. "Hm, I will think on it kid. I can imagine all the trouble we'd get in."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

A/N: Done, thank the goddess for this. I wasn't going to write in both of these Champions at first but decided to say "Eh what the hell" and do it anyway. Did I really write in a 15 year old Deidara into the story? That answer is Hell yeah! He's one of my favorite terrorists in the world. While my MC may seem a bit savage or excessive with force in the first fight mind you that woman is from a village of Amazon ninja. Yeah, I'm not playing with that but I wonder, is this the last the MC will see of this woman? Only one way to find out.

The Steps Arc is just about finished. I think I have about two or three more chapters until I get back to the Leaf Village. That's when the fun really starts.

For anyone that likes Claymore and read the manga I've made one of those as well. Give it a read if you're willing. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Fourth Step: Exceed those Limitations

Chapter 5: Fourth Step: Exceed Your Limitations

* * *

I waited as my next opponent to finish his Grind which didn't take much longer than I thought it would; so far I think it's only been twenty or so minutes since I defeated the Hawk. Are these Grind things suppose to take this long in the habitats of the four beasts? Maybe because now that I thought on it, the hunt between myself the Toad took a little over half an hour to complete. It was by that time the Grind for a Hawk was complete but not that soon after. The fight between the Hawk and I took five at the most. It was me planning and running for dear life for the most part.

With the how the contestants of that corner are coming out as either hurt or perfectly fine with downcast eyes then maybe it isn't that Free for all I assumed it was. I could have asked Deidara but he left to place money on me after telling me a bit of his life story. I'm almost surprised that he isn't more unstable in the head from what little he's gist at. Those mouths on his hands are not natural and his left eye is an implant but engineered in a way to appear alike his natural one. The miracles of medicine and the like. He said he'd watch me carefully and cheer me on. He told me that guys like us don't die that easily and it shows. He survived an explosion that leveled the Hawk's playing field and replaced the slightly mountainous landscape with a crater. Guys like us don't die that easily.

For now I'm left alone to wipe down my sword. This is my last blade for I don't have any others but my throwing knives. I've had time to design a seal for my now empty crossbow followed with the empty quiver. Might as well seal it away instead of have it in the way during my fight. I tossed away the sheaths to my destroyed blades. One that was large enough I actually added onto the sheath for my long sword to hold at the center of the blade. The other I threw away into the trash, it's ashes that is. I don't plan to leave much of my presence behind that people might be capable of using to track me. I learned in the past that if you're in possession of an item for long enough a piece of you is left behind within. Someone knowledgeable can use that piece to track the whole, and I'm not taking any chances here, especially with that one woman who was the Toad. I feel as if she might hunt me down like some demented Amazon woman of old. I have been hunted by an Amazon I've defeated before and by the gods she was as relentless as she was beautiful. Most of them aren't and are barbaric but not her. Didn't stop me from running though. I don't know what this Nadeshiko place is but I feel I should read about this place and how it works later if I wish to understand my possible transgressions and how to fix them.

My sword suddenly shivered suddenly in my hands. "Calm down," I mumbled at my impatient weapon. It's not amused with the fact I used it as a club more than a sword not too long ago. I didn't wish to kill the woman. I kill for only a few reasons, it's to protect myself, protect my interests, if I'm paid to, or if you decided to really irritate me. Only a few things can really do this like blowing up my house or breaking a vase in said house. Stealing from me can warrant me killing you as well. From growing up with basically nothing but my own nightmares of monsters, watching my mother die, and of finding my sister's dead and broken body I've become very possessive. Anything I see as mine, whether it knows it or not, is mine. I tried to kill Deidara for my weapons and failed but that blast saved his life more than he knows. I don't hold anything he did personally either. We're kindred spirits.

Back to my sword though, I found it to be quite interesting. I've wielded my fair share of cursed weapons from Love to Hate as well as The Black Blade. Those were my main weapons and I miss them greatly. I know in time the manifestation of The Black Blade will find me. It will exist while I do so it's only a matter of time before it appears in my dreams and finally in my hands. I just need to wait. But for now I have this one that's a good substitute. I still can't seem to come up with a name for it. If only Kitami was here right now she could help me. For being such an literal evil, conniving, and demonic witch from hell she could come up with some good names. It's quiet not having them within me anymore. It's nice not to hear the whispers for once but the power they wrought could have came in handy.

"You've done well son," I continued on with my servicing my sword even as I looked up to the man in front of me. The old man from before that bestowed upon me the Dragon Ticket. I'm surprised he's not busy with judging the Grinds right now or watching the games. Those eyes of his, purple and neon blue fused into one that swirled with power I could faintly fathom. I focused my spirit sight on the man and saw his soul. It was quite massive and luminous.

I've read about people able to see the aura of another like I can. Here they are called Sensors which is very plain and doesn't come close to giving these beings the recognition they deserve. It's one thing to sense a person's energy but to be able to break it down piece by piece, deduce an detail description of that person, and even manipulate it to a fault is truly allegorical. I can do this and I feel so can this old man. He can see the Me most others can't and I can do the same. This man isn't normal despite his age and I feel he has much to impart to anyone willing enough to listen. That anyone can be me.

"I still have two more," I reminded the old man before turning my eyes back to my sword. "Whether or not I've done well or not can be considered after I win." I held my sword up and examined the guard. "I may come off as arrogant or overconfident but I'm not sure any of these champions can come up with a strategy I haven't seen or a technique I couldn't expect."

"With your experience and your…aura you will win, Dragon of Balance."

I stopped what I was doing the shot my eyes up to the old man but before me he was gone. I looked around frantically to find him to nothing until I saw I'm at the door to the direction of the Palace main hall. He moved fast. I'm not a Red Dragons in that old man's eyes. I'm a Dragon of Balance? Draco in statera, that's what he called me. How does that old man…? He sees much more than I thought possible is he could follow my movements in such a way that he claim that I'm the Power of Parity or Uniformity personified. My, that brings back memories.

I sighed and shook my head. I noticed the ash pedestal before the Snake way light up meaning that the champion has been chosen. I climbed up to my feet and rolled my neck.

Time to face the Snake.

As I walked through the passage way to the arena I thought on the Snake and what he might be like. Once I broke through the light I took notice of a lone man standing in the middle of a grass field. Where's my grass cutter when I need it? I looked upon the snake himself and I think the title fit this man like hawk does for Deidara. I wasn't worried though. A snake will never devour a dragon. It's a little too vicious if you ask me for a snake to stand a chance against. Even if this man is what he is. The enemy of the ninja. A Samurai.

Lucky me again. First I get an Amazon kunoichi that possible placed the mark of death on my back, crazy mad bomber with issues that stretch from here to Iwa, and now a samurai with the most sadistic smirk on his lips I've ever seen that it puts crazy snake lady's to shame. This vast assortment of fighters is baffling and leaves me to wondering who the Tiger might be. A man that looks like a frail little kid with the ability to quake the heavens and blow up your brain with a look? What I do know is that the tiger is going to be the strangest and strongest of them all. Though, this guy looks a little strange in his own right as he stands arrogantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ronin or maybe a renegade most likely from the order. That could mean that if I kill him and turn in his sword I could get paid a hefty sum of money. Samurai that go rogue are wanted alive and almost never dead from what I saw in my bingo book. Their swords are sometimes worth more than them alive twice over which makes me wonder if this is the case this time. If so that sword could make me even rich… no I could most likely keep it. I need at least two swords for my back, one for speed and one for heavyweight strikes. A katana like that is exactly what I need.

And that armor he wore as well. It's such old styled armor. I have seen a set like that once in Japan but it was for more decorative purposes than practical. If this armor and that sword are anti-chakra then I will have to do this the old fashion way not that I have much choice. My body is really straining from those explosions still. That woman, the Nadeshiko Kunoichi, was at least chūnin level or special jōnin in rank. With how hard she hit if it wasn't for my superior Ki manipulation and experience I'd be worse for wear. The Old Naruto wouldn't be capable of performing the feats I do. I was forced to transform to match Deidara's speed to survive his onslaught with my old body. If not I would've been killed in the first minute. It's luck that I won that one and the fact he got too cocky. I lost my knife and dagger thanks to Deidara leaving me with the one on my back and the few throwing knives. Now I'm having to challenge a samurai to a sword fight, something I never really liked doing in my own body in the first place. This is going to be one interesting challenge for this body of mine to endure.

I couldn't hold my excitement. I'm shivering even from anticipation. I think I might have to kill this one. I don't see any use for him like I had in Deidara. Renegade Samurai are too risky.

My opponent being at least five foot nine inches towers over me by a good amount and his reach is longer than my own. I am sure without Ki his point impact will be greater than my own. I will have to focus my breathing and add every bit of muscle into each of my main attacks. I will have to outmaneuver him if I wish to keep my head. I can tell by the look in his grayish brown eyes this man will not underestimate me so I will have to adapt fast or die. This will be a good test run on the body for the other fights I have been in haven't been enough to push me physically. Spiritually it has but my body is perfectly fine. The stab wound I suffered before has long since closed up thanks to a salve I made before leaving. My body calmed down from the bomb blasts as well so I'm steady and ready.

The man's bright grey hair is going to be hard to miss in certain lights and the funny thing about the hair is the fact that the man is at least in his twenties. If I guessed I would say 27 plus or minus a year is his age. The man's samurai armor was nice I have to admit and very unlike the armor I am used to seeing in the history books. Almost like samurai armor from Japan mixed with that of a shinobi in my time and not the modern day that I have seen in the books. Though I can still see the difference in the armor with it not only being more compact and lighter looking it seemed to glow a little in its nice dark grey color. I know samurai armor now is more bulky and less inconspicuous than what I am seeing hints the shinobi portion.

That armor almost looked like the first grade strategist armor of the Circle. A bit of history my clone read on the Founding of the Land of Iron and it's Samurai order of renegade Ninja who turned from their lords. The 8 in the Circle that first started the order were Ninja but the ninja ways didn't fit with them so they decided to form a sort of anti-ninja order. It can't that form of armor though. I mean six of those men died honorable deaths and were buried with their own armor and sword. The seventh has his armor and his sword inherited by the next Samurai General, or so I've read. The last that betrayed the order, by the book, preformed seppuku when the weight of his actions fell upon him, and was given the dishonored burial. This book though was probably written by the one person that had ire against the Dishonored so spirits knows if it is true. Whether or not it is truth or fiction is should be impossible for anything to get their hands on that samurai's sword or armor unless they didn't burn the body along with the sword and armor. Or if they kept the armor and sword for themselves as a reminder. Who knows because I might just be over thinking things but either way basic elemental jutsu will not work on the sword and armor he has on. I don't know any elemental jutsu like the teme or Kakashi-sensei so I don't need to worry about that. The only real jutsu I know currently is the sexy justu and the shadow clone jutsu. Hopefully that is all I will need to take this man down. If I am lucky I will be able to kill him and take his head to the nearest bounty house. If I am not lucky I might die from blood loss or ruptured organs. Either way this man won't be a problem for me soon.

"And the Dragon arrives!" I heard overhead. The crowd above roared and cheered as the two of us stood in the middle of the windy grassland.

I took a breath and let it out as the wind blew past me.

I could feel the Od around me, licking at my skin, and pushing against the barrier. I felt so free right now. Despite the screams and the cheers I felt I was in my own little world with only the drum of my heart in my ears.

I took another breath and let it out. My hand clenched but remained relatively relaxed in its closed state. Let's get this over with.

"The Snake is coiled and ready to strike against the Dragon. So far the Dragon has out hunted the Toad and out shined the Hawk but can he out maneuver one as swift as the snake? We will see! Fighters, are you ready!"

I nodded to the announcer above.

"The dragon gave his signal and stands eager to tear his prey apart."

"Do you even know how to use that blade brat?" The snake sneered at me. I lifted my mask over my lips and my hood further over head, taking a lesson from Kakashi sensei's book. I took a stance ready to charge my opponent and he just shook his head at me. The snake waved his hand at the announcer giving his signal.

"The Snake is ready. Fighters… You may begin!"

I heard a drum from above and the match started. I reached for my sword and pulled it up as far as my arm would allow me. I was forced to let got and grip metal and pull it out the rest of the way by repeating this one more time. I threw the tip up and caught the hilt in my right hand and held it down. It's a bit heavy in my hands but fits well in my palms. I never liked going two handed. I know that using two hands gives more power and possibly more kill per swing but I rarely did it. Even when I wielded oversized weapons I focused on the use of one hand per weapon. In this case though against a trained samurai I will have to let this go. My strongest techniques are when I hold a weapon with two hands.

"One way to find out," I answered is previous question dryly.

The samurai smirked and drew his Katana. To be honest it looked familiar. Like really familiar. Like I've seen in not too long ago but that can't be right. I thought back to the days I've been wandering but came up with nothing. It's a nice blade I will admit that and looks as sharp as it is deadly. "This is my Kanryō kid," The samurai grinned and took an aggressive stance to challenge my own. "And with it I'm going to cut you in halves." Oh Christ I read about that sword. The bounty for that sword is more than three times the bounty of the man that's wielding it. It's worth… I gulp and wiped my mouth so not to drool like an idiot. Before this day is over, that sword will be mine. If I have to beat him to an inch of his life to get it then I will.

"Snot nosed brats should stay near their mom's tit not fighting in a man's game."

I chuckled in a dark tone and broke my stance. "Did you just bad mouth my mother?"

The dead man grinned savagely. "I think I might pay your mom a visit once I kill you brat. I'll fuck her senseless like the whore she is."

"Sir, I suggest you take that back," I clenched the hilt of my sword as memories of my mother flashed before my eyes. The fire as it consumed us both. The screams as the flames seared her flesh. The smell of burning humans around me. The fear I saw in her eyes. The kind I've never seen again in my life… he'd best apologize to me and quickly.

The man chuckled, "And you're probably a little bitch just like her. "Sir?' Are kidding me brat? I suggest you stay still while I cut you with my sword. I stick you and your mom into the ground."

I took another breath and let it out.

"Yep."

There are only a few reasons why I would kill a person: it's to protect myself, protect my interests, if I'm paid to, or if you decided to really irritate me. I'm being paid to kill this man via prize money and Yuuki's reward. This man is out to kill me and personally verbally lashing out at me. He bad mouthed my mother and myself more than once which warrants decapitation. He has irritated me to the point that I can barely hold The Beast back. I need to congratulate this man. He filled every prerequisite I needed to warrant his death.

I looked at man with my vision focusing on this single target. I haven't rested long enough to **Contact** againwithout breaking down my body any further but I don't need it. I want to personally feel what happens next and not the apathy that follows. "I will kill you." It was a declaration not a promise. I will kill this man and not only to win this little tournament but also take reparations for his slander. No one bad mouths my mother whether in this life or my old one. "Really then…" The man couldn't finish. Instead he rose his sword to cross my own that came down over his head stopping my blade cold.

Heavy. His armor makes him heavier than I first assumed so I will need to add more strength per swing or change to speed tactics.

I twisted taking my sword in reverse grip with my left hand. I slashed at his stomach but he jumped back out of my range. I shot after him and thrust forward but he parried my blade with ease and slashed downward. I can't take his blade with my guard and let his weight take me down. I shifted to the side and aimed a side kick/stomp into the knee his leg between armor segments. I connected and force it back a couple inches. The man grit his teeth and punched down this time. I slide downward and pushed away to his side. He turned and slashed across but I caught his blade and let it slide across my own before moving into his guard. I stepped and slashed across his chest and my Ki pushed him back away from me a couple steps.

I frown and stood up breaking my stance. That armor of his is annoying like those guards. I don't have the brute strength to rend through it or the Ki and Chi to slice past it.

"Not bad brat." That samurai pat down his armor that didn't even have a scratch on it. "Not bad at all." That armor… is truly annoying. I going to need time to formulate a plan and build Ki.

Three clones spawned next to me. It drained me a bit, but I succeeded regardless. They rose their swords and dove in. He stood up against them but in the end cut them down. I narrowed my eyes and rose my hands again. I summoned ten more clones who took their swords in hand and charged next. The three clones still standing with me watched as well as the other clones slowly fell one after the next. He favors his left side and drops his shoulder for cross cuts. He's a little reckless as well and overconfident. His armor protects his chest and abdomen but not his waist. The underside of his shoulders and back of his legs are exposed as well. It seems his armor is for direct frontal battles with some back protection but mostly above the waist. His form is good but it's not the best and not all that complete. I've faced samurai before and this man's training is slightly different from prior experiences. It's feels almost visually learned instead of through conventional training. A poser.

"He's an impulsive fighter," one of my clones remarked on.

"See how he shifted his feet with every move. He's not good at using his hips either. It's predictable where he plans to strike next." The other clone pointed out.

"I'm sure without our skills we could out last him but we need energy for the next fight against the tiger," I spoke this time. "I believe a ploy will work in our favor this time around to help end this as fast as possible."

This peaked my clones' interest. "What sort of ploy?"

I rose my sword up as the last of my clones was cut down, I dispelled the three with me, and the information of his fighting style absorbed into my head from the collection of memories. I've long built up enough Ki for one good strike but where to put it is the question. The answer is within his style. He uses two hands like myself that that will prove to be his undoing.

I approached with my sword over my shoulder towards the waiting samurai. "You done playing around brat because this is getting boring?"

I didn't justify myself with an answer. I took my sword in two hands and held it in a sundering stance. He rose his sword up in a defensive stance now turning a little serious. His eyes seem to narrow as I divulged closer. Some say when two warriors of high proficiency step into the same battle ground a trade of aura instinctively begins. The aura takes a form of a beast or some form of force that matches the opposition evenly in their mind. What I'm seeing right now is a bull. A raging bull, fierce and powerful in its stride. Its eyes are blood shot red and its hair is as black as the armor he's clad in. I've faced a bull before and the best way to combat a bull is face to face or wit your way around its tunnel vision. I need to get close and engage personally then. He's obviously trained against overwhelming odds seeing that he defeated over ten clones singlehandedly with only a couple scratches to show for it.

I rose my sword up at the ready and took a breath. With my mastery over human perceptions it won't be too difficult to slow down time and force my body to the limit for short little bursts. I only need to get close enough to execute my plan. I need to show that I'm injured as well.

"Perception is reality when truth aligns with fickle. Use this on yourself as much as your opponent." My master's words moved like ripples in a pond through me. Perception is reality and the body believes as much as the mind does. I needs to believe he has the upper hand and unbeatable. He needs to believe that I believe this and witnesses it himself. I can do that.

I calmly approached the swordsman and he took a stance. I didn't have any clones left and I've seen mostly how he moves and reacts. This will have to be more mental than anything. I'm sure I can evade his attacks at the last moment upon contact but I need to believe I'm injured to sell it? I hate to resort to a tactic like this but I must kill this man. I engaged the swords man in a duel if swords and right off the bat could tell he was stronger than me. I've been better and fought against much more seasoned swordsman but without a mature body to match it would cost me much nervier to fight fairly than to use my matador trick.

Suddenly I felt a slash across my chest with enough power to send my swirling away into the dirt. I bit my teeth at the wave, no more like tsunami, of pain echoing throughout my entire body. My muscles are aching my by lungs are burning. Jutsu doesn't work on his sword for he can cut or redirect them. His armor protects him much more that what I have on not that it matters. By the bloody gash across my chest he more than proved he can just cut through it.

Then again before I knew it I found myself on my knee with my hilt strained hand pressed into the dirt losing blood by the pints from all my injuries with most of my chakra being used to slow my heart rate, blood flow, and close this damn wound on my chest.

"You ready to give up boy," the hoarse, mask filtered, and deep toned voice said over to me. All I could do was suck air right now as the blood rolled down my arm and chest. I couldn't stop it at all no matter what I did. Even my hand started to blister and brake from how hard I was gripping my sword. I grunted as I took to my feet but fell back down as I was knee in the chest emptying my lungs of air and making me see stars. He's killing me.

I narrowly escape a swipe of his sword but he slammed the pommel into the center of my chest and kicked me back to the ground. I struggled to stand but dropped back to my knees again spitting blood like a fountain. "Come on boy you can't take much more. To think a brat like you became the dragon. You should have ran way home to you mama." Heavy resounding footsteps continued to get louder that means it got closer to me. "I bet you mother much be rotting in a shit hole somewhere to see her brat like this. Tell me does she suck well hahaha!"

He's dead. This man will die.

I stopped in a nice version of an execution the samurai way with my head held down unable to look to the sky to reach the heavens. Only the ground to the underworld awaits me. My vision was hazy and I could barely make heads and tails of what happened or is happening. My vision was going grey and black. I was losing blood faster than I thought. I could only see that man's light. That light on his body, just what the hell is that? I saw sections, parts of his body. A line at the shoulders, and under the jaw. I also saw a light at his ankles on the insides and at the heels. The wrists are bare same with a spot at his waist. Lines that turned from blue to a progressive purple then red but only certain places. At his waist and ankle first then his shoulders. Blue is turning purple first and then redder at certain places as he gets closer.

My hand pulsed.

What could that mean though?

My hand pulsed.

Am I supposed to do something?

My hand pulsed.

I looked down to my hand and the blade on my sword at the edge and saw red but purple at the tip. I noticed something was wrong with my blood as well. What was wrong is I'm not in a puddle of it like I am supposed to be?

That man was upon me with his sword up. "Well boy this is the end."

The ankles turned red and the waist purple. I clenched my pulsing blade harder than ever and let go. Now's the time. He believes he's won and I'm dead. Time to let go and kill him. That is what I felt I should have done a long time ago. Just let go. My wounds aren't as serious as I let him see them as and moved as if nothing happened. I turned my blade upward as his came down and slipped right slashing left then right up to my feet placing even weight in previously shivering limps.

'Do not hesitate,' my and my master's words resounded in my ears. I felt my hand shiver after my attack and almost slipped losing my footing and sword. My body doesn't wish to take this man's life. I don't wish to kill but life isn't that simple. In a world like this… "It's kill or be killed."

I took the hilt in both hands and saw his right wrist turn red next. I whirled around with more chakra feeding into my blade as it felt right and slashed downward feeling a whoosh at my cheek. The lack of good awareness and reaction I showed before seemingly disappeared as I slipped past his blade. My chest is perfectly fine despite the "deep cut" it suffered which should have collapsed a lung.

'Step and slash then flow into a combo. Give your foe no time to recover.' My master's teachings continued to lead me.

By this point my target was either in a state of shock or maybe agony from and deep cuts he's now suffering from. Any pain from my wounds I ignored and pulled away flowing to the next attack as I learned a long time ago. Despite my small stature I can still move with finesse and it show when I slashed again and again and again. I cut upward when his left wrist turned red from the purple. I jumped upward to his left shoulder that turned red as well stand stroke up under his armor. That arm is useless now but it's not enough. I need more blood. My feet touched the ground and I ducked under something. It was black meaning I can't attack it, I think. I'm not sure what's going on but I went with it. I whirled around again like a whirlpool in a quick reversal to the man's back, "Release," the Ki I built up before flowed from my core into my point to the tip of my sword. The tip of my sword slid under his Do a bit above his waist and pushed the man back with a bone shatter strike rose a smile to my lips. I spun back around with my eyes on the next red area on his right shoulder.

"Precision and grace. Flow from one to the next fruitlessly," I repeated master's words emotionlessly to myself once more. When pushed to the limit anybody can perform these two feats with ease. It's only a matter of how long or how many times it can sustain this sudden shift. The change regardless of its aftereffects is worth the results.

The tip of my sword dug into the armpit of his right arms and stopped when I hit bone and possibly a joint. Every area that turned red I matched red with red from my sword until almost everything turned black. Everything except one last area. The man stopped moving with his arms stuck at their sides. The man that believed I couldn't beat him and destroyed me again and again stopped moving finally. I made him stop moving so I could finally shut him up. I stood before him as he fell down to his knees with his body motionless expect for his head. His wounds will not kill him. It only insured to make him completely immobile before me. All that was left was him, me, and my blade to finish this. My blade wants his blood the blood red tip in front of me was proof enough for that fact. I felt my hand rose and positioned the tip of my sword at his neck and forced his chin up so he could look at me.

"H-how?" I think that is what he said but I wasn't sure. As far as I know he could have been begging me not to kill him, not that I would listen if I could. I couldn't hear anything right now but that sound of my own heartbeat. It was like a thousand bass drums in my ear and getting louder the closer my edge got to the end. The red that led me straight to the root of his skull. The red turned black when I couldn't push any further and so did my sword.

I pulled it out and stepped back panting seeing some of the red still but it faded. The drums tuned down. I started to hear my pants more than my heart. My wounds turned out to be gone as well when I looked down almost as if it never happened to begin with.

I felt my hand pulse again and looked down. It's not my hand that was pulsing. It was my sword. My Bloody blade.

Imagination and the mind's will over the body are truly powerful tools when used correctly. Though this sudden feeling I have is strange. My sights sudden shift even stranger. My sword was no longer red or purple or blue like before but the regular silver previously. The ground was brown and green again and the void or tunnel I saw around my eyes was gone. As for my physical state, Hell I felt fully rejuvenated almost as if I didn't just get into a fight with a Amazon kunoichi, mad bomber, and a renegade samurai in one day. I felt good. I was in heaven like my mind was soaring right now. Euphoria is the only word I could think of to explain this feeling.

I want... more.

I looked at my blade again and shook my head. I was thinking crazy right now. A shake of the head fixes everything. I reached into my pocket to pull out my cleaning rag and wiped down my sword.

After I was finished I placed my blade back in its scabbard and looked up to the man. He was still on his knees like a statue. I felt my stomach churn and coughed. I couldn't hold it in. I leaned forward and felt my throat contort. The contents of my stomach past my lips and I fell to my hands and knees shivering. I've killed before. I know I have so why is this one kill affecting me like this. It's not like it's my first time… but goddess I killed him. I killed him for sage's sake! No, I murdered this man in cold blood and felt, good!? God… oh god!

I gulped down my panicking emotions and took a breath. I shook my head again. I shouldn't be like this. My master killed hundreds. Kakashi-sensei maybe just as much. This is what shinobi do. We kill or we die. I can't escape this fate no matter how much I want to. I'm a kid but I'm also a ninja of the leaf. I'm going to be the best and if I can't get over this I will never reach that pinnacle. I will never be weak again. I will never submit to mental adjustment. I will never force my legacy to grow in the world I have. I will get back up ever time I get knocked back down, because it's what I do. "Dattebayo," I said to myself and nodded.

I climbed back to my feel and took one last calming breath before looking back to the man I silenced once and for all. Before he was looking down on me, but now he was the one I could look down on now and his sword and body are mine. Anything goes in this tournament, which is the one rule I liked in war. Since this was a personal war between the two of us it's only right I take the spoils and save the cleaning crew the trouble. I don't want to keep looking at hime either and the damage I caused. His ankles, wrists, stomach, back, shoulders, and neck all have deep lacerations to the point that he would only be able to move his neck. I killed this man, my first, and he deserved it. He was a bastard that wanted me dead and I made a promise to win. This man was in my way and I told myself earlier if need be I'd kill to keep her safe. She's my mission and I complete my missions no matter of obstacles or formalities.

That is what a hunter does.

This is what a shinobi does.

I took a scroll from my loops hanging down that were on my chest and unraveled it on top of the body and pressed a bloody hand on it. In a poof his body was gone and I was left standing in the clearing alone. It doesn't have a soul anymore and neither does his armor. That man wasn't the true bearer of that armor or that sword and so didn't respond to him. His sword cried begging him to use it like it was meant to. His sword would have told him how to kill me and yet let emotions and ego get in the way. The soul of the sword wasn't with him and so he fell before me.

I walked to the sword without its sheath and lifted it up by the grip. I would love to listen to its song but I'm too tired. It took feigning my injuries and holding back my max speed for that last attack. It left me a bit exhausted and eager to finish the fight ahead of me.

Eager to get some damn food for my empty stomach as well.

"The winner is the Dragon!?" Was that surprise I heard in his voice? "With a piercing victory over the snake and quick turn around like he's known for, our Dragon moves up to face his final prey earning his place every step of the way!" I heard from the announcer over the cheering for my so call impossible feat. I raveled my scroll and stepped into the puddle of blood in which the man from before stood. My chest piece was in pieces same with anything I had protecting my shoulders and thighs. I cut the straps to my armor off of my body and discarded with explosive tags on them as I walked into the resting area. They blew up just as the purple snake above was cut down and the Dragon replacing it but not a red dragon like before. I didn't stay to check it out.

I placed grabbed the same scroll and placed the sword to the seal but nothing happened when I tried to seal it away. I sighed and pulled that scroll up and reached for my second and empty one. This time he sword went in and completely filled the seal surprisingly. Now I'm really eager to hear the song of this sword and let it tell me its story.

* * *

"Hell Yeah Naruto!" I was forced forward with a pain in my back from what felt like a smack. I had to step three times to save my face from an early stone imprinting. "Good job man that was awesome, yeah!"

"Deidara," I groaned from the explosive smack to the back I just suffered from and turned to face the man. He was in his black robe from before with is hair back in that Yamanaka pony tail of his and that eyepatch thing on his eye again.

"You gave that samurai a piece of his own. Nice," he rose a thumb, "Very nice. That bloody finisher was so fast and precise it was like a painting I saw. Bloody Art, Yeah! I thought you were dead for sure."

"Me," I pointed to my chest with my thumb, "dead? I think not. Not today or tomorrow."

Deidara smirked and smacked my shoulder. "One more fight and you win. Keep it up, I got money on ya." I shook my head as I watched Deidara leave with a slight limp in his step.

I took a tired breath out and sat down on the benches with my arms crossed. One more fight and it just happens to be the Blue Tiger. My luck is looking up it seems for once from this nice blade on my back to the dead samurai I have just needing a good Bingo station to be dropped off at. The armor and the sword though are mine don't care much for the body or the secrets that it holds most would pay top rewards to get their hands on. Maybe I should just avoid the men in the corner of my eye as well. I noticed one that looked vaguely familiar with his bald head and Goku staff thing. The fire emblem on the sashes the three men wore are familiar as well. They are looking at me but I couldn't guess why they would be. I am just a kid after all that got lucky in his fight or so I heard this one man say next to the bald one. My super hearing comes in handy at times like this I guess.

"What to do? The kid is good. Sage's sake did you see that last move?" I heard one man with a light voice say.

"Did I? It was like a blur the way he took the man down. He kicked the ground and almost moved faster than I could track." I heard another voice but this one was much deeper.

"He hit the weaknesses of the armor that man wore and that brutal finisher...Augh made my skin crawl with how slow he went." I heard a woman say this time. "I could hear the gurgling from my seat. Kid stabbed the man from the apple in his neck straight up into the skull. Damn it, that was great!"

"What is he doing right now anyway? Resting? He's just sitting there." The light voiced man said next.

"Just one more fight for him and no Grind," the woman announced.

"Lucky," the lighter voiced man chuckled.

"Seems to follow the brat everywhere he goes," the deeper voiced man muttered.

"The princess seems to know him as well. Did you see how she acted when he was about to be cut down?" The lighter voiced man stated.

"You mean the cries and the tense grabbing of her seat, oh yes how could I not. "Oh, no, Naruto no! Don't die Naruto!' and all that other prattle," the woman snickered. I felt a smile raise up to my lips at that bit though. It's nice that someone worried for me but not so much that she used my actual name. That might spell trouble later. "What do you think he wants to get when he wins?" The woman pondered.

"Don't you mean IF he wins?" The deeper voice man asked.

"No, he will win. I got money on him after all and I will be disappointed if he didn't win," the woman smirked.

"Hm, I see. I bet he will choose the reward in gold."

"You seem sure no one would want the princess," the lighter voiced me stated.

"The bastard child of some "unknown" mistress the Daimyo has? The same one that could crush you with a damn pinky if enraged and cut you in half? That same one that the boss' wife wants to throw away into the streets but can't? That same princess?" Crush you with a pinky when enraged? I need to see that.

"She's still a sweet and innocent girl. I wish she could have more friends her age," the lighter voiced man sighed.

"Or friends period," the woman said with a scoff but not towards Yuuki.

"Anyway, I wish the Mistress wasn't so hard on her," the other man mumbled.

"I find it funny. The boss has his first and second child with his wife that no one wants because they look like their mother. For Princess Yuuki on the other hand men have lined up to take her for her looks alone and not to mention how adorable she is. It's too bad she can't broaden her horizons because the Boss' wife being adamant about her freedoms. 'I want to make sure her husband is strong. The strongest ever,' so she said. God what a bitch," the woman put well enough.

"Agreed," the deep voiced man backed up.

"I third that. Segregating a sweet girl like that for all her life for no reason other than spite is mess up," the last man said as well. "And with how her sisters treat her I feel for her, I do. I hope the kid chooses the girl over the money man. Someone her age instead of a twisted adult like us or the rest of the garbage around."

"He is a twisted kid though. I mean, the way he fights, baits, and kills is proof of that," the woman pointed out. I'm a twisted adult sure but only when pushed. I don't like to hurt people. It's just other people decide to speak ill of me or tick me off to the point that I act. I'm a kind spirit. "Although he was pushed so I don't blame him. If someone talked about my mother I'd mess him up him too. I mean who does that other than an arrogant prick?" I'm happy someone is on my side on this one and it happened to be the woman.

"That guy at the time deserved to be arrogant though did you see the kid. Like a lumber jack at how he was fumbling around this that blade," the middle man laughed. "Surprised the hell out of me at the end. You think he was faking it the whole time, sort of like a cobra waiting to strike?"

"And strike he did. Ankles, wrist, knees, hips, shoulders, back, neck, and then finally his head. Like a tree he chopped him down," the deeper voiced man said.

"Crazy kid, you think he might become one of us one day?" The other man asked.

"I fucking hope not," the bald one grumbled.

"Huh? What's with you?" The lighter voiced man questioned.

"He still angry about getting his ass handed to him by a kid from before," the woman said with a smirk.

"He cheated."

"All is fair in love and war," the woman countered. "You get an identity at least?"

"He's a ninja I know that."

"Man we're all technically ninja. We can used chakra and hell Ping here can use a fire style jutsu." The woman said.

"Yeah? Well lucky you but no, I am tired of kids for one day. Never got a name or a face because of that hood of his and scarf. Orange wearing son of a bitch."

"Orange? You got beat by a kid in orange and a hood at that. What's wrong with security these days?" Ping questioned.

"Yeah, heheh it not like orange is all that hard to see now a days," the woman said next.

"Ninja." The bald one with the deep voice answered.

"So what did this ninja want from the estate?" Ping asked. "But last I heard none of the priceless treasures were touched. Nothing was stolen so motive is anyone's guess."

"Wrong," the bald one stated in a grave tone. "He broke into the library." The atmosphere tensed I could feel it from my spot across the room even.

"What the fuck," Ping cursed. "That's even worse. Kyūbi knows how many secrets are in that damn room and how many that punk took."

"I am afraid it is graver than that. A good amount of Uzumaki, Senju, and history based books are missing. That boy took precise books from the room and from evidence he might have had a hand on every book inside."

"That's impossible. No man can do that and the female intruder from before that closed lined Ping here said she was only..." The woman stopped.

"Exactly, that could have been all part of the kid's plan. And when I said he cheated I meant he made clones."

"So water clones or what?" Ping asked fishing cold.

"Shadow clones," the bald bow staff wielding man I almost castrated cursed.

"Oh, fuck that means," the woman began.

"Yeah." The bald one finished. "He made five without strain on his body which means he is more than capable of making more. Maybe enough and with enough time to read hundreds books in an hour or so. We don't know for sure."

"Well that kid has the boss by the balls then," Ping gulped.

"Him and everyone else that had dirt in that room," the bald one finished. "Still, the shadow clone jutsu isn't that widely known. I wonder..."

I stopped listening all together after that. It seems I left a treasure trove of information back there and I didn't even fully realize it until now. I wonder just how much "dirt" is really in that room that I overlooked in my quest for history and clan knowledge. Maybe I should focus more on the now instead of the past. I rubbed my head and leaned back to rest a little. I have just one more fight before I can call it a day. My last with the tiger. I can't wait to get it over with but first I need some sleep. I closed my eyes and felt the void take hold of me seconds later.

* * *

I opened my eyes a crack. Someone's approaching my still body. I don't sense any intent to do me harm so there's no need to engage.

"Hey," I heard and looked up to this on guardsman standing above me with a pole like weapon in hand. "You're up kid."

I nodded and took to my feet. I stumbled forward for a moment but kept my balance by way of grabbing the bench to stay up right. My legs felt like jelly and rubber's baby right now and tingled all the way to my toes.

"You okay kid?" The guardsman took my shoulder in hand and helped me upright. I blinked and looked up to his face and was pleasantly surprised it was that Asai man from yesterday. I didn't show this but still I didn't expect to see him again. "Thank you," I said to the older man with genuine gratitude. "No problem kid, you are doing well for yourself going against those two A-class renegades at your age. You got one more fight then you win. Most of the time the dragon, you, would have been crushed right off the bat seeing that the fights are fixed. You're put up against the strongest of four separate corners." I knew that already and now I am to fight the strongest this tournament has to offer.

The tiger.

I am not sure who is next but he must be insanely strong.

The sounds of cheers echoed in the empty waiting room. Dragon was being said again and again in a chant that could bolster the lowest self-conscious man in the world to being the most overconfident bastard in the land, but for me it sounded like more like the call for an execution.

I past by a body of the last Grind the champion of the blue tiger corner must have. It was in good condition but that is where laid the problem. His outside was good but the inside was mush. As I glided my ghost hands over his body it was like the life was sucked out of him one organ and cell as a time then a sledgehammer was taken to it. A messy kill on the inside but not the outside.

It's sort of amusing with how my bouts have elevated up levels as I went through them. I defeated a girl trying to hunt me with simple wit and superior sensory ability. I've fought a bomber that worked at mid to long combat that was equally suicidal as he's insane. I've fought a samurai that works from mid to short range combat that was both stronger than me and more refined in his swordsmanship than I was. Now this new foe seems to like putting his hands on you and kill you from the inside out. The hand print on his shoulders are proof of that. I looked at the body as it was pulled by way of stretcher to the back when I gave the two carrying it my leave to go.

The guard put a hand on my shoulder and gestured to the entrance to my corner.

"Looks like it is all you kid. I mean... Dragon." I nodded and walked out to the side of the door. I glanced at the bald man one more time before walking up to the light. Here we go again. One more fight and it's against the champion of the Blue Tiger.

It was brighter than hell fire or the sun on the eve of the solstice. Must be night time or something for them to turn on those damn spot lights in my face like this. My hands did nothing to shield my eyes from the persistent lights above that seemed to come from all directions.

The announcer I still couldn't spot in the crowd or anyway for that matter hit his voice projector like before. "The Dragon has arrived!"

"Dragon, dragon, dragon…" Again and again in a mantra that seemed to go on forever. "This youth has gone against the most dangerous champions of the Green Toad, Yellow Hawk, and Purple Snake corners instead of being induced to the Grind and prevailed. The Red Dragon given its form by the last champion for years has been known as the underdog of the tournament but can this kid go all the way!? Can he place his mark and revolutionize the dragon like the three before him? We will see!"

This man really likes to hear himself talk.

"Now here is the champion of the Blue tiger."

I peered my strained eyes in the direction I felt my last opponent approaching from. My eyes have adapted to the bright lights if barely. A man with white hair, pale white skin, and a black robe with an excessive amount of buckles and belts on it stepped forward from the corner of the field opposing my own. The man's eyes are crimson red. He reminded me of a vampire almost with the cat like eye. A shield covers his face from the nose down from view in the form of a collar I guess. He wore black everything contrast to his skin and his eyes with even blacker gloves on his hands. The way he looked at me was a little unnerving as well. Almost as if I was a piece of meat to be used to fuel his own needs. This man has the air of a vampire but vampires can't exist here. It's impossible… I hope.

"The champion of the Blue tiger has effortlessly plowed his way thought the eight tiers of the Grind to the top to face off against the remaining champion of the Square and now here we are. The Dragon and the Tiger like ying and yang will fight in a balance of far and close range. These two will fight and the winner will get not only the main prize but a chance to become one of the fire Guardians!"

I rolled my eyes at the mention of that group. Taking words from what the bald one said, I'm done with Fire Guardians.

"Now lets the festivities begin. Combatants you know the rules… That there are not rules!"

The tiger man rose his hand out in a gesture to shake. "I hope you the best Dragon." I looked down at his hand and took it in hand. "Likewise Blue Tiger." The man rose a white eyebrow as we shook. "I am surprised you took my hand after what you saw."

"Don't be. I intend to do the unexpected."

"I will remember that."

"It will not help you though. Expecting the unexpected is all well and good but paying too much to the unexpected will cause the expected to befall on you."

"You're quite the paradox for a child."

"Truly I am, but what about you? What are you otherwise to not being fully human?"

The man's hand tightened on my own. "You will find out," he said in an emptier tone than before.

"You may begin!" We heard from above and remained froze in place. I matched this man's gaze with my own and my hand on the hilt of my sword.

The tiger released my hand and stepped back. I launched back away from the tiger and right off the bat I drew my sword. It felt heavier in my hands for some reason. Must be tired or something. I stared into the eyes of this demon as something began to weigh down on me. Red as the pit and ghastly. I found that the air around me was becoming thinner and thinner. So much so I began to choke. The area around me began to turn black with only those eyes baring down upon me. What's going on? What is happening? Why does it feel like I'm dead and I don't know it yet.

I felt my arm pulse and took a breath. I drew my eyes to my sword and focused on it. This was only a genjutsu and the longer I was here the closer he got. I blinked and clenched the hilt to my blade as it pulsed. With my mind focused on my sword I let go and listened to only the song of the sword in my I knew was this sword. This sword and I are one and the same.

My hand pulsed and the eye faded along with everything else. I couldn't hear my breath or heartbeat anymore. I couldn't taste the bomb ash or blood on my tongue. I couldn't feel the pressure on me. I couldn't smell the residue of all my fights anymore. I dropped my hand and opened my eyes.

Instantly I dropped to the ground. A pair a clenched pale hands flew over my head and stop at the region my neck used to be. I saw signs of sewing on his wrist as if those hands where once cut off and that was a red diamond on the palms that glowed faintly. From my crouch I kicked my feet out to sweep his legs but the man stomped my shin guard which possibly saved my leg from snapping. I dropped back and connected a stomp on the same legs ankle that stomped my leg with my other foot.

If the man felt pain from that he didn't show it. Instead he reached down to grab my ankle as his went outward in a slide making a small trench a foot long. I knew what was coming and braced for impact as I was lifted up and over, truly showing me the strength this man, if it is a man, possessed and slammed be front first into the rock behind him. I coughed at the sheer power from the impact but was lifted up again for a second slam but this time I was ready.

As I was lifted up to the top before I was fully committed to the fall I leaned down and took his wrist in my hand, rolling forward. The man and I slammed into ground on our backs but I made sure he took the bulk of the impact. I leaned up and climbed up to the top of the man over to the side but didn't make it far because my ankle was still in his hand. I kicked his hand but didn't get anywhere. His grip was solid that means the hand has to go.

"You have to do better… than that." The man leaned up and those damn red eyes bore into my own.

"I see, then how is this?" I took a breath and pulled my fist back but the man did nothing except look at me. Easier to hit a still target over a moving one anyway. I Uzumaki style punched the man key in the face and into the ground with enough forced Ki to cause the ground to break and crack. I coughed when the dust came up and I walked out of it without a hand on my ankle as well. The man was alive I already know and can feel him behind me. That punch did very little.

"Well are you going to come out of that crater or make me wait?" I tried to sound tough but I know that one of my ribs was cracked from that slam down and my ankle is sprained. That man's grip is a weapon that much is for certain. By the feel of his charka that Ki infused punch tickled him off at the most, if that. He trained himself to grab and not let go meaning getting grabbed by that man is a no go. I have to stay at a distance but the man uses genjustu to disrupt my senses. Even now I can feel it creeping up on me. I am slowly getting drowsy and the smoke and debris in the air has yet to recede at all. It is just one big cloud I'm sure it's meant to keep my attention on it, but I can feel him in there, or maybe I think I do.

Genjutsu is the art of illusion closely tied to subterfuge if used right and at the right time. This smoke screen and my 'sense' of his charka is more than likely what he wants me to think. If I know a predator right that likes to sink his hooked fangs into you he will target my left side because the sprain is on my right ankle. If attacked from the left by natural reaction I will want to move to the opposite of where he is coming from thus putting much unneeded pressure on my ankle slowing me down for an easy kill.

I can't go on the defensive and wait for an opening like your usual evasion specialist. I have to become a Vanguard and take control of the flow of battle. I am not sure what he does with those diamond hands of his and don't plan to find out unless I can leech him. It's a risky technique if it can even be called that. I'm not that good at names so I just called the move sanguisūga in the past. It would end this match and fast but at a cost. I have to ask myself, is this match worth putting this body through that? What would happen if I mutate with body this man's blood, energies, and memories? Is this really worth it enough to change this body forever? The last being I used sanguisūga on was a dragon which in turn forced me to live over three hundred extra years until I woke up here.

I blinked and trusted my instinct and the advice it gave. "Flood your system with charka now!" I did as the feeling said and the debris began to clear away. I found myself standing in front of an empty crater. "Duck! NOW!" I dropped again like the feeling said and felt that whoosh again for my neck. Again for my neck. "Spin and slash!" I bit my lip at I propped by right leg out and pushed into a spin to slash the man in the side with my sword. The man leaned back and evaded with almost ease but one of the best advantages of a two handed sword is momentum. I swung around with the blade coming around and leapt up.

I felt my perceptions slow just enough to see him put his arms up in a crossed over fashion with his palms facing me. A guarding position to catch my blows. I rose my foot up and stomped down on his left unprotected shoulder digging the heel into the joint. With a good amount of Ki the push back forced him to step back and his shoulder to fire back outing him off his balance. I touched ground still in a spin and with my sword swing around again to him down. Unlike before I didn't go for a strict horizontal cut but more diagonal. Sadly, with flexibility like a snakes, speed of a hawk swooping down, the power of a toads jump, and the grace of a pouncing tiger he nearly disappeared to the left under my sword and appeared to my off side.

"Shit," I cursed when I saw his hand shooting toward me.

If he wants to grab something let's have him grab this. I had to let go of my own hilt and drop my hand. I kneed my sword up and instead of my arm he grabbed the hilt of my sword instead. This blue tiger character gasped and roared in something akin to pain or maybe agony as he reeled back with the sword in hand. I had my suspicions that that sword was unique but by the gods the veins in his hand are popping out and turning black. What that happening to me? I have sleeves and so I'm not sure. No time to be licking the windows. I shook my head and grabbed his robe at the shoulder. He was busy getting tortured or poisoned by my sword so he wouldn't notice this. I showed by back to him and lifted up while taking his wrist. I am sure with the sword edge appeared between his legs at his crotch which gave me the leverage I needed to throw him over my shoulder into the dirt.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a couple of the explosive clay bits I snagged from Deidara's pack and an explosive seal. With all my strength I slammed the seal into his stomach and leapt back. "Katsu!" In a beautiful set of reds and oranges and seals and clay detonated engulfing my opponent and my blade in quite artful fires. He felt that one I'm sure. An explosion of that magnitude no matter the chakra protection will cause near fatal injuries. Without that for my sword was causing some sort of seizure to him if he isn't dead than I'm unsure of what else I could do other than short of cutting him to pieces. I'm sure he's done though.

I looked up and stepped back. My sword came down from above and stabbed down in front of me. It came back. I reached for the hilt but stopped. Wait, this was blown up and yet has no scuffs on it. This sword is resilient I'll give it that. I'm not stupid enough to touch hot metal or a hot hilt either.

"Damn you."

I felt a shiver up my spine and shot my eyes up to the cloud of quickly disbursing smoke. There he stood, alive but not well. That explosion singed his hair, burned away some of his top. His ashen pale skin now charred to black in places but that barely registered in my mind. His torso from what I could see is littered with stitches. It was as if he was cut open multiple times and that number raised exponentially. It was nothing like anything I've ever seen before. This man didn't leave the explosion fine. I can tell by just how harsh his breathing is that it caused him severe harm and yet he just stands there. His eyes are as red as the deepest pit and his chakra nearly suffocating this body. I can feel the shiver crawling up my spine. This body isn't accustomed to this level of killer intent? This was nothing compared to Auzuiel.

I reached for my sword and pulled it up from the ground. Ignoring the heat on my palm, I faced my still alive foe at the ready.

I noticed before with his left sleeved burned away the black veins he had on his hand before spread. It spread and reached up to his shoulder. By the way it sort of hung there at his side I can assume that coming into contact with my sword caused this to happen to him. Like a living poison it blackness receded and expanded repeatedly. He must be fighting the infection? curse? plague? One of these and holding it back while trying to come to terms with his injuries.

"Now you die," he said just as he reached me. Fast! By the goddess he's really fast. I tracked him, if barely. Even when I'm in a different body many of the same functions remain the same, including, badly named, slow time. I can willingly slow my perceptions down by controlling a set mixture of chemicals in my brain. I read this theory in a book somewhere but never researched it. I can see some of his movement which is better than none. Because if this I can respond but this body isn't fashioned for speed like my old one. I'm not fast enough to dodge completely, so that means I'm forced to sacrifice a part of self for the vital he's aiming for.

I leapt back the fastest I could but knew he would grab me. He's aiming for my torso, most likely my organs. I quickly leaned back and lifted my leg up protectively when I landed away from him. Almost instantly I felt it when I touched the ground. I felt the warmth leave my leg. Then felt a shortness of breath. It was like my body was drowning. Just trying to suck in air only for none to come, just the ice cold water and the spikes sensations that follow.

This isn't real. These feeling are not my own. I need to get away from what's causing this and this hand I saw burning into my leg it's the cause. I brought my sword up to cut the hand off. I felt my blade cut but that feels disappeared in a split second. The feeling in my leg came back and the feeling of drowning faded. I rolled back and with my free hand flipped back away from him. I heard him rush towards me and rose my sword to the flat side and blocked but felt crushing star inducing pressure at my stomach. He forced me to the ground with a thrust kick but I recovered after a release of Ki which helped me back way. It was for evasion not healing. I rolled to the right out the way of maybe a grab but I just know he's after me. I stopped in a crouch with my good leg and placed my sword in front of me. He still came after me with his speed technique but I saw a few steps.

He's coming from… I'm not sure. I slashed left from the ground up while springing forward with my good leg. I cut into his chest and forced him to step back. I took a guess and thank the goddess of luck for that shot.

My turn. I need only one leg for this style anyway. I brought my leg up across my good one with my off side facing him. I held my sword up over head and with the tip pointed toward his waist. With my left arm extended to keep my balance. Even with the weight of the sword slightly weighing behind me I was ready and willing to give this stance a go again.

I rolled forward and swiped experimentally towards him. My blade slightly glowed from the chakra infused into the edge. This style is based on speed and a quick transition from low to high. Unlike before when he flowed past my attacks now he ruggedly evaded them. With a mixture of sword strikes and single legged kicks I landed a cut here and a kick there mostly at his legs while blocking and rolling out of his reach. I can follow his step and with my low style he was forced to come down to me even more than before. For once I'm not unamused about being short.

This man, after the eighth or so cut, backed away with his good hand on his still black veined shoulder. The veins though are progressively going down and his arm isn't limply hanging at the side. He recovering fast. His cuts close in almost no time at all and I can see that his burns are fading away as well. What sort of inhuman healing does this man have? I'm beginning to feel what my opponents felt when I did the same. This is annoying. I cut and kick to slow him down but he just repair the damage in moments. The burns from my blast have turned red and then white like the rest of his skin already.

I sighed, "This is going to take a moment." That is unless he kills me before that. I can only slow so long as my body will allow me. I can control these natural drugs for long and eventually I will run outs I can already feel it.

Quickly I looked down and found my leg was in fact there and beginning to tingle. I gave the command and my leg extended out, dragging the heel along the dirt. I can move it freely but it's still stiff from whatever he did to it. I noticed as well that there's some damage to my pants. A sort of opening in the shape of a hand print. I looked down to my shoulder on my left side and saw the same thing. More than likely from when he punched me away to stop me from stabbing him. I found a trail of finger holes leading all the way down to my chest in the middle of my lung. Close calls that could've ended with me dead or worse.

The man's touch at contact with my skin is lethal and he can burn through my clothes, but my sword haa a poisonous effect on him thus slowing down his healing factors. I'm sure if he wasn't suffering from, I'll call it the Plague, I'm sure his recovery would have been close to instant. Instead he's fighting this unknown infliction and trying to heal at the same time. I need to keep cutting him and pommel bash him. I can see on his thighs a black vein from sudden contract to the hilt of my sword and scalding from where I cut him. I can win this but I need to stab him in a vital area. If I can do that this match will be mine.

Blue Tiger glared at me, "Just a little more and I would have had your heart." And I would be dead or dying.

Slowly I started to get feeling back into my leg and my lung started to burn but it was better than not being able to feel it or use it. I can breathe thankfully now that he's backed away from me. My unrelenting assault took its toll on my reserves. That touch of his causes my body to seize but the part he touches to go dead. The effect is only temporary but that power of his is truly formidable. If he touched my heart, my spine, or even my head my chance of death quadruples with barely any chance of my recovering. If you have the ability to stop the brain or the heart you die. It is just that simple and if he is fond of my neck I can only guess it is to grab much more than my air ways.

I coughed once more to stress test my revived lung finding it to acceptable use. I crossed my fingers and like before yelled the name of one of my signature jutsu. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" If I have the chakra of a Kage and then some I might as well use it. This man cannot touch me and he is fast and strong enough to do just that. This man would be a good match against Deidara who focuses on blowing things up from a distance and god knows what else with that clay explosives he makes. This man at the start would get blown away in seconds if he got close enough. A bomber. I think I have an idea.

My small group of clones surrounded and converged on the man with the red eyes while I myself and four other clones speculated from a distance away from the fray. The man was fast almost like a blur weaving through my clones leaving afterimages here and there. I wasn't sure how but he was using charka to manipulate that almost instantaneous speed again and again but it's impressive. I wonder if I can replicate that move of his or is it a skill only he has. It leave me wonder.

I grit my teeth as a phantom pain spread throughout my body. When his left hand touched my clones the moment they burst a pain in my chest and stomach erupts. It seems like even though he is so fast he is still being pressed back by my clones that are just as capable in close combat as I am. I waited for him to make a move when the clones I made all began to overwhelm him but then his hands burst into seals. He said nothing just pointed his open palms towards the clones in front of him. Light filled the area. A bright light that nearly blinded me but I still saw exactly what he did to my clones. That light turned into beams that shot out from his hand piercing though each of my clones that happened to be in front of him.

"What in the holy hell was that?" is the question I want to ask but my clone beat me too it for I have never seen a jutsu that utilized a light show like that as means for an attack. That man pointed one had toward his back and that same repeated but in a more control volume of attacks. The wounds inflicted on me are white hot like a forge or maybe even hotter than that as the lights blew through each clone I created sending me a detailed feeling and speculation in first person again and again. From what I saw I have plenty of good reasons why I shouldn't be hit by the jutsu for it will hurt a lot and the death will not be instant.

That man. Whoever this red eyed, snow paled, black robed man is he can move, has unnatural strength not fueled by chakra, has diamond things on his hands that lets him absorb something akin to charka from my body, has that light show jutsu thing, and is a genjutsu wielder. My luck with woman is almost as bad as my luck to stay away from the "1 in a million" sort like this man.

"Interesting light show," I said as the tiger choked the last of my clones sending me the memories of the feelings, emotions, and everything the clone saw as well.

Seeing his style from some many angles was good for me to get a feel of how the man works. That super speed move of his is just as unnaturally natural as the dark diamond on his hands that mold, inject, and eject charka from the body of each clone he grabbed. He literally takes you in hand and absorbs the chakra from your body parts that let it function so fast you go into a moment of shock or your body does to try and cope with the sudden loose of charka.

That is why my lung stopped and my leg turned to jelly.

Also the affinities that I have seen so far are wind and lightning. The light show was of lightning and something else I can only assume is wind maybe for those lights are like concentrated lightning depending on the other side affinities gives it form so the lightning does not arch every which way. The man can absorb chakra but is vulnerable to my sword attacks from the weak skin he has. The man can shoot beam things at me but if I plan right I can evade easily and redirect seeing that it is the basis of light more than anything.

"Thank you." The man responded earnestly to my complement with his back to me still at the direction of the last clone he killed. A genuine response is something I didn't really expect from the leech in the distance of me. At least he has manners unlike some people I know sadly. I rubbed my head and walked over to the man getting really tired of called a worthy man like this by "man" or "Tiger" and not having a name to go with the face.

Blue tiger turned around and faced me as I walked fearlessly into the danger zone for the both of us. He may be standing taller than me but I have the feeling he wasn't looking down on me. The man coughed lightly and rubbed the spot on his torso I pounded into the ground making the crater to my right. I rubbed my shoulder along the finger spaces that he somehow made when he grabbed me. To the large audience that came to watch the Square champions in their little bouts to the death or demise I am sure they are unsure of just what I was thinking or doing after that attack they just witnessed not that I cared to much for the constant cheers or screams. I need a name with the face, and that is all that mattered to me.

I stabbed my sword into the ground the extended my hand this time. The man looked into my eyes then at my hand. "You trust me not to do anything?" I just smirked. "Do you trust that this isn't a trap?" I asked back which silenced the man into just a still stare. His right hand extended without falter and took my hand in his own. I could feel the diamonds on his hand sucking on my skin as we shook which only further made my theory sounder.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," I greeted in a formal tone. The name seemed to spark some sort of reaction in the man because I noticed one of his eyes narrow for only a second. I might be imagining it but I don't think so.

"My name is… Hiruko." I nodded to the man now named Hiruko and broke the shake.

"Your techniques are some of the strangest I have seen before, what was the light attack thing called?" "You expect me to answer?" "Yes," I said simply. The man blinked and smiled. "Storm release," he answered a moment later. "Storm release?"

I read about that a little or one of my clones did. I was wrong about the wind part of course. Storm release is a mixture of water and lightning chakra but from what I read it is mostly exclusive to Kumo shinobi and this man is not from Kumo. Too…light skinned? The ability to control storms, make then, and harness the lightning they create is an interesting set of abilities to have. That speed as well I wonder.

"You are not human are you?" I asked bluntly and to the point. "No." I was hoping he wouldn't say that but when have my hopes ever bore fruit? Never is the answer. I sighed and stepped back closing my eyes. I don't see myself winning this fight with my conscious mind so maybe I should pass the reins to a side of me I rarely let out. Before I became Ninja I was a warrior but not just any sort of warrior. I was Tarragon. Meaning the soul of a very powerful monster became one with me and even now I can feel its influence in the pit of my soul. Once something becomes one with your very soul it will never go away. It will pass on with you into the afterlife and when you are reincarnated it will follow. My reincarnations will suffer my fate but so is the sacrifice of every Tarragon before and after me.

I rolled my shoulders with the bloody… No Ketsugetsu that I have in my hand once more. Now I remember this sword from one of the book I read about the weapons that could have been used as part of the seven swordsmen of the mist but were lost in the war before. What could have been the eleven swords men of the mist turned into eight. Then one man died turning it into seven. A blood sucking sword that drinks the life force of the barer but consumes the lives that it takes thus making it stronger. That's mainly an assumption from my own personal experiences so far.

Regardless of its effect on me or the sacrifice that's needed to wield it this sounds like my kind of blade. If these thoughts and emotions it entices become mixed together with my more… primal side who knows how this will end. Since it takes blood to empower me would it also supplement my other powers as well? Like maybe my absorption ability I've used on plethora of monsters and demons in my years. I could use my sanguisūga ability on this man but what if his blood is poisonous to me? Will it even work with this body? Couple this body even handle it? All these abilities are resting in the minds of every human but I've forced the ones in this one awake. It could very well kill me if I'm not careful and yet the thought of it arouses me. It's been so long since I've tasted good quality blood.

I think in know what I have to do now. I can't win against this opponent unless I truly " **contact** " or go into my Rage. The fight will be over once I submit myself to the beast within. I will not be only just conscious and if I'm not I won't be in control of this body. Contained within this body is the hate and disgust and thousands and the power behind what makes this vessel so agreeable with me. Once unleashed I can only hope nothing too bad happens then again when have I ever cared about collateral damage" When I let my more inhuman side take control I can't feel anything anyway. My body will be pushed to the point that it will break again and again but that still won't stop me. He will kill me or I might die doing this. No matter what it's my end and I understand this now.

I took a breath and rose my sword up with both hands on that hilt. I felt the change. A sensation of boiling water falling over my body and suddenly being thrown into an ice bath. The change is both painful but pleasuring. My mind become brittle along with the boundaries between sanity and madness. A **"contact"** is what separates a man from a beast. It's only when it happens that a cold and apathetic hunter remains. It's more a physiological switch than anything. To help simulate your normality around normal humans but when that isn't necessary and you can finally let it all go, that feeling is unimaginable. It unlocks functions of the brain and limits in the body you never knew you had. I have no choice if I wish to finish this.

I felt my presence fade and my mind go blank.

Thoughts of demons that wore the faces of men clouded my thoughts. The sorrow, "why did you do this," I begged them to tell me. I was called a monster and stabbed. I was poisoned when I let a smile cloud my judgment. I was beaten and broken again and again. I was used and abused and left to wallow in the rain after those people, after they...

I was controlled by the very village I live in. I was a pariah.

The old man did nothing to protect me. I was always alone.

The civilians and shinobi rejected and hunted me. I was never safe.

The people of that village, the military manipulated my mind and body. My life was never my own.

That disgust and hate residing in the body made the fitting catalyst for the coming storm.

 **"My turn,"** I stepped out of the way and turned my back to it. I could feel it behind me. A dark and cold aura resonating with my own behind me. Eyes the color of the very fires of the underworld burned on the back of my head as the beast approached. It chuckled at my act and joined my at my side facing the darkness that threatened to swallow the both of us. I looked up to the darkness around in the midst of the sea of my soul and finally back down to the beast. The one that looked so much like me. **"My…Turn?"** It asked again to which shook my head and turned facing the reins. "Our turn." I stabbed Ketsugetsu in front of the two of us beating like it had a life of its own. The beast chuckled again and aligned itself with me. **"Kill,"** it bellowed in a deep, dark, and mystic tone. "Kill," I agreed and it grasped the sword right above my hand and the blackness consumed us.

 **True Contact Initiated:**

Our eyes opened to a more red and focused gaze. Target ahead. Smells of many men fused into one. Ketsugetsu says the joints are the weak areas, legs are the best to aim for, and head or heart are best for Leech ability. Our hands began to lengthen into claws made of pure chakra. Unlike ethereal spirit fangs or claws but will do. New ability, possibly from the change of flesh.

We rose my sword up and looked at our reflection. Our height grew up two inches and so did our arm length. Our cheek marks are more feral same with eyes and we can see more clearly in shades a blue and purple. Our eyes see our targets red attack markers along the wrists and the ankles. The edge of Ketsugetsu red on the back blade but red at the tip of the front one. Blade wants a stab at the ankles maybe for they are a darker red like that tip than the edge at my back. Our hood shadowed our eyes but not the glow.

Our target is unsure of sudden change. We can used this to attack him. Circulate chakra into leg joints and Ki into the muscles maximizing speed; still can't match him. Reactions will play a large part into this. Inhuman mixture of two other humans into one. Sanguisūga at head or heart. Those still belong to this thing. Must kill… this unnatural thing.

It. Mu **st**. **DIE!**

* * *

A/N: Did I really add in the guy from one of the shippuden movies? I have and your guess is as good as mine why I did this. I thought on a foe this MC could defeat only if he held nothing back and let go and Hiroki came to mind. Before I knew it my hands started typing and this is the aftermath of this. The next chapter in this arc is planned to be the last in the Steps Arc before the MC reaches Konoha.

For anyone curious about the source of "True Contact" its not him using the Kyubi but something a little closer to home. One of my favorite parts of Shippuden is when Naruto faced himself in near Persona 4 fashion. If the two of them had melded together I wonder what might have happened instead of the darkness in his soul finding the light.

For anyone still interested my Claymore fic is still out and being fashioned together one chapter at a time, if your interested in a little yoma hunting from the MC. Same goes for the Familiar of Zero on my page.

Thanks for reading and Review please.


	6. Fifth Step: Conclude The Hunt

Chapter:6 Fifth Step: Conclude The Hunt

Confusion. We feel confusion from it. Confusion can be used against it.

We stepped to the side of the inhuman thing. It smelled of surprised. We took note of this reaction. We have more than half a second to attack before fully aware. We need to move faster. Muscles tensed and relaxing at a sporadic rate maximizing output. We can feel a tear at our left leg, ignoring pain and forcing chakra to smoother the tear. This will hold but not for long. We have less than two minutes. In two minutes this body will shut down and we return to the void. This will not happen again.

 **We will not die again.**

We gazed upon it with unclouded eyes for now that we are complete, we can see the truth. We cannot kill it at our level even at maximum output. We must transition execution tactics to incapacitation instead else this will end with our execution. Our sword will play serious role in wearing the threshold of this unchain beings barrier down in preparation for Thoracical Invasion. Then we can take hold of it's essence, seize hold of that which allows it to stay together, and then break into its body. If possible we will hijack and grow by the end of this hunt, but we must account for the strange blood this being holds. It causes our sword to feel uncomfortable and thus take much more blood from us to contradict. If this blood is introduced to our body what manner of implication with be forced upon us. We are now accepting the possibility that we won't leave this the same.

Plan formulating, Complete for now. We will follow instinct and learn its pattern. Pay by ear for now and break down its defense until brought to stagger phase. Then we finish it in a deliciously bloody display. We will show them all just what a monster is truly capable of when pushed.

We rushed towards the thing but at severely limited speed. We're suffer from pain in right leg near shin stressed from sudden shock causing our movements to become sluggish. This cannot be allowed for duration this things defeat. We decided for now for the pain to be noticed but ignored for it changes nothing. We will more than likely break this body before the two minute mark for that is our limit with possibilities of continued injury accounted for sustained from inhuman being. We decided to mend the muscles together with Ki instead of chakra and paste the muscles back to the bone with chakra instead of ki. This will hold for now.

We rose up our sword and stabbed downward towards the left ankle of the thing. We missed the leg and stabbed to the dirt of the other side. This inhuman thing noticed our attempt and reacted with an attempt to grab our skull.

 **We grinned.**

It's quite foolish to fall into our trap this easily. We brought blade upward slashing the wrists while opening a gash in its ankle preventing the potential life threatening grab to our skull to connect. The cost is that the muscles in our left arm during our defense nearly tore. These bursts of speed ar now labeled as dangerous. Like with our leg we used the same contingency to sustain maximum output. This will further burn out time and so we recalculated these changes until we found consensus.

Out remaining time left is now one minute and 14 seconds.

We will now have to switch Speed response tactics to receptive response tactics. Instead of attempting to keep up we will now rely on our instincts and reactions. Moving our current input from nonessential muscle groups to our six senses. Our awareness range is now extended from two feet to a range of one meter in radius with our body as the center.

The tip of the blade glowed red again and the edge blue. We must pull the blade out and stab again it again. We will have to change our stance to hold the sword with both hands in a mid stance for thrusts. Our blood is being drained quickly with use of anomalous sight but will give us much the required edge. We must know where to strike and these predicted responses via the sword saves the brain from unnecessary stress allowing us to focus.

 **We are focused.**

The blood of inhuman male is poisonous causing Ketsugetsu to take more but stops my current bleeding rate to zero. The Plague of Ketsugetsu causes this inhuman thing to weaken and studs its current recovery times as the plague spread with every cut. It weakens but doesn't kill. Chances of completion by death continue to fall so this body must hold while odds of defeat continue to grow.

 **We must not lose.**

The inhuman being moved fast. It moved everywhere. It was everywhere. After images are being made to confuse us but the key to tracking it are those red eyes. We can see the faint trails of the Chi/Ki mixture and the blood red eyes looping around us with it aiming for our back. It underestimated us. We moved back and held the sword up next with the tip pointing downward. We stepped back bringing Ketsugetsu's top most point down at an angle. The Blade shivered when connected with ankle of its leg. I leaned forward once out instincts told us whilst pushing out sword back. We connected once more as the guard impacted and pierced into the being. We slammed out sword down into the ground and shot back away from something and bushed against out arm. Our left arm shivered but it is still useable. We can still use our hands.

 **No. Our hands are no longer hands; monsters do not have hands. We have claws and with our claws we will rend inhuman monsters asunder.**

We circled around Ketsugetsu.

Reactions told us to raise our claws and we listened. The wrist of the inhuman male was now trapped in our grip. We pulled down, slashing wrist apart down towards its fist together in bloody display. We reached for out sword and rose up to cut this thing in half but it shot back away from us to get distance. Escape from us is futile, but it left our zone and pursuit is not recommended so we stayed put. Still, we hunt until target is silenced but will not charge into trap waiting to happen. Even if we have less than forty seconds.

The inhuman man ran without turning his back making some strange hand movements. These hand movements from the inhuman potentially are leading to light based attacks and we proved to be correct. Lightning, bright and ghastly, spread everywhere around us. We are surrounded in a dome of light coming from every direction. Escape is impossible now for this lightning will burn us to death. If one connects we will die. We must not be struck by these beams of light. Out plan already formulated and defenses now mounted. What Od we could muster calmed the spirit from exhaustion despite our untrained use of intensified awareness. We took a breath and placed the sword behind us still in out hand in a stance. We have to wait until these beams enter our territory. Then and only then can be evade and counter.

This inhuman man is sure of victory. We can smell it. The threat approached but did not touch us. We flowed from one beam of light to the next. Our blade touch the light blocking masterfully or we flowed seemlessly through the attack for the pattern was predictable. By determining the trajectory and speed we narrowed down possiple points of impact. Our perceptions slowed and our body burst through the threat. We kicked the ground and evaded the beams using left over energy to push our body from zero to one hundred again and again from one side to the next in our evasion tactic. The bones in out left leg are now on the verge of breaking but our death has been averted. As consequence our time lost is 19 seconds placing us below twenty seconds.

 **We must hurry and kill it!**

It stands believing it had won. In the dust and dirt picked up we are hidden well from view so it believes we are dead. We have nothing left to show that we are alive but even though still it underestimates us. Ketsugetsu is angry, but we are livid. We are proud and hate it when we are underestimated. This male will pay with more that his limbs.

Ketsugetsu turned blue all around but red at the hilt. Confusion? We hate confusion. Noted and ignored for the blade believes the hilt is the best part to attack with. We stepped without our target aware yet and stopped at its frontal flank and kicked out. Male moved fast again. Possible speed based ability or jutsu with its focus at our heart.

Ketsugetsu's hilt glowed red and the blade is still blue. Evasion is impossible. Only possible response: Just act.

We grabbed the bladed, releasing the hilt, and swung forcing its hand back with the tip of the sword but still we connected in the form of our guard stabbing into our target in the chest from behind us. We pulled back and kicked inhuman target in the chest forcing it back while lifting out sword up by the edge. It didn't cut us but the tip of our sword traced along its torso causing blood to spill. The muscles in our arms from increase of ki to force our blade up are now ripped. Core muscles are now strained, discomfort may be caused by internal bleeding from earlier wounds.

 **We must end this now!**

The hilt turned blue so we returned it to our hands clean of blood. The target reeled back with a hole on the side of its body. Blackish veins are now consuming targets leg and chest. Blood flooded out its mouth and its legs shook.

Thoracical target made.

Its light abilities are focused at the hands and so we cannot target them. We can shut down one ability without fierce payment. Speed abilities will do for now. Integration of its blood to body will be lethal and odds of survival critically low, but we are out of options. We have ten seconds

Inhuman male phase walked in circles around us. This proved to be a foolish attempt to confuse me for our senses are keen on it while its in out territory. His phantom is pathetic at most. We move forward a step, lifted our left arm up to our shoulders, then lifted our right hind leg up six inches off the ground with heel out. Male's attacks moved that in order of the evasion we already planned. Its so easy to predict. More heads makes you as predictable as it does smart and this target has five at the least.

I leaned down and now kicked out. Its light based attack flyers over my head and heel of right hang leg connects with Chi infused impact. Out ki pulse broke but sent the target flying. Our left leg is now unusable but a necessary sacrifice. Chi pierces but has no push back. We needed Chi for this not Ki. Chakra will not do so we must separate the two.

Inhuman man must stay within range for hilt based attack to red neck. Inhuman man shot around but we learned up from grab and kicked other leg with claws toes into stomach. The Hilt of Ketsugetsu glows red once more. With the stepping stone made we climbed up in an upward bash at this inhuman male's chin with our sword breaking skin and entering forcible. With the sharp hilt planted at neck we flipped over back to back and pulled.

It choked with useless dominate arm in current position. Legs are off the ground. Inhuman man struggled but the hilt cut more into its neck the more he struggled. When it started to go still the red hilt turned blue. We released the man letting him fall to his knees but we moved too fast for him to fall down completely.

A grin crossed our face as our left clawed hand shot to his side piecing the skin to heart. Has inhuman plate of bone, one the front, but not the sides. Soon its heart is in hands. It feels human enough to thrust Od into then sieze. Blood must first be implemented and the burn of it entering our body is molten. We rerouted pain and stayed focused.

We have words to say. A ritual to complete. We said, "Kala da pahedon." Tribal marks appeared on our arm as inhuman man screamed in agony as we battered it's core spirit. We accounted for the blood to effect us but did not account for talent of speed integrating into body.

Strange. This body has this ability but just dormant. It is now awakened, and yet we have many other powers to be awoken in time. This inhuman male has a strong undeserved life-force we have broken, but it will live.

Time remaining: 2 seconds.

We have won.

 **True Contact Relieved:**

I blinked and found myself in the midst of Hiroki and really close. His eyes were lifeless and his heart was barely beating. The only reason I knew was because my hand was in his chest with my fingers around his heart. The power flooding my system is burning my insides. The pit of my stomach was on fire right now from whatever I successfully leeched from this man but I am not entirely sure what it was. By the goddess I actually when through with it. My body is on fire right now to the point that I almost want to kill myself now just to make it stop.

I pulled my dark bloody red fingers from his heart and gripped something that was in front of his heart. It was hard and felt like armor. This man really does have an armored shell around his heart protecting it.

Hiroki's neck has many dotes that run from on jugular to the next in the outline of a rectangle. His ankles have a good amount of blood on them and the same for his wrists. A claw mark could be found in his left wrist and from his chin to his forehead at the eyes blinding him. His body was beginning the steam the moment I thought about helping him and watched the wounds close but the one at his neck persisted and cut across his chest from shoulder to hip. He's alive but barely. That's strange. Before when I used it the cause of my conflict was dead or dying with no chance of it coming back alive. It was simple and made it easier on me fro later if they are dead and yet he's still alive. I should kill him here and now. I can't let this thing run around without a leash or collar.

I felt my back ache and my legs that were not ready to be fully pushed to the limits buckle under my weight forcing me to the ground. I bite my teeth as the effects of my beast aspect became apparent to me as well as just what that double blade of mine did to me. My cuts and bruises whether visible or not started to hurt like crazy. Almost mind numbing pain like my skin is seconds from bursting at the seams. My leg suddenly have out and I nearly fell down to the ground if not for my sword I grabbed before falling. I struggled to lift my arms up but to no avail. I could only stare at the body before me. The being before me that I want to kill and finish right in front of me and yet I can't even bring myself to do it. My body won't respond.

Damn, I should have known not to cause my body to suffer this plight. A full body contact combined with my beast aspect left me in a tired and near broken state. My beast aspect is powerful. Powerful enough to push a body to its limit and beyond it again and again. The beast doesn't feel the damage it causes to the body only the desire to defeat its target. I knew I wasn't going to leave this not broken in some way without a doubt of it but to this extent. I'm basically helpless. Hiroki more than likely didn't deserve a fate like the one he just went through unless the aspect and I thought it necessary.

I sucked in air hoping it would help stop the swirling of my brain and lessen the pain from that attacks I suffered. I have a burn on my back, I can feel it, and one burn line on both hands almost like I held a bar or molten metal. I was done for one day that is for sure. No more fighting for a couple days that the least.

"Winner!"

I stopped whatever I was doing to something I never thought I would hear before. Cheering and I mean actual Cheering in excitement.

"The winner of the Fire Nation Arrangement Games is the Dragon!"

"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!" That mantra played again and again around me. Clapping and shouts of excitement.

"For the fourth time since the beginning of the Destiny tournaments the Dragon has come back to the top. Last one at the beginning when the man formally known as the Red Demon won this tournament and now after thirteen years later the Dragon has rose to the top again with a new identity and a new representive."

I have to admit the man had a knack for making things sound more exciting and meaningful than the accomplishments I have done really mean. It was tournament so a win shouldn't really be a big deal no matter how grand it was. It wasn't like I was happy to hear people cheering for me or anything. I don't want them to keep doing it either I hate it when I get cheered for. I looked down and found the ground a little on the west side. A pain was in my chest. It hurt but I wasn't hit in the heart area the entire fight. This pain felt so wrong and unfamiliar. So much so that it was causing me to tear up. What is going on? Why am I crying?

I reached up and snort swallowing what I could and sobbed a little to myself. I reached up and took my heart in hand and tried to take this pain whatever it was. It blocked out all other pain that I felt in the center of my being even the soul shattering agony that the beast left in its wake. This pain responded to the cheers from everyone in the stadium. This pain made me feel… joy.

They are cheering for me!

Me!

No one else but me and I did it all with my own power. This has never happened to me before. A large group of people cheering for me and only me for my accomplishments was a lot more different than the screams of anger from the chunin or anbu that would chase me every time I would prank one or the other. I felt that infiltrating the anbu stronghold, putting itching and chili powered in their underwear, and then walking away with them only finding out when I was half way across the city a personal achievement but this felt more enjoyable.

I like it.

I shot to my feet almost like nothing and waved out to the many men, women, and children that waved before me and praised me for my fights. "Thank you everyone!" I yeled out to everyone that could hear me because the tears just wouldn't stop.

Take that Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-baka! Hell, even you old man. I bet none of you could even fathom me, Naruto Uzu-freaking-maki, making it to the top like I did.

"My god the Dragon is a boy and look at him! Everyone give it up for the blonde wonder." I blinked and felt down to my head and confirmed that my hood was indeed not on my head because it was split in half from one of Hiroki's attacks I am sure but who cares.

"Dragon can we get a name with the face!?" I heard from somewhere.

"I'm the Hunter! The Dragon! I don't need a name," I shot my fist up to the stands and put on the brightest smile I could make. "But I'm soon to be strongest man in the world!" I announced way out of character for me but I had to let time know just who I was and my goal for the future.

"Then Magenta Dragon, You are now the champion of the Fire Tournament." I whirled around and found myself in staring into the face of the fire nation Daimyo as well as his family and the Fire nation guardians as well. I looked at one of the men and felt his eyes on something instead of me like the rest of them. I looked down and noticed I still had Ketsugetsu was still tightly held in my right hand. I was holding it like life depended on it. I took a long breath and willed my body to calm down. Deep breaths in and out. While its a bit weird to be called "Magenta" instead of "Red" dragon a dragon is still a dragon. I probably would have preferred a black dragon or a blue one but I suppose Magenta will do.

"Kid is actually crying wow."

"I think it's cute so get off him jerk."

"Fine, god women."

I took another breath. A pressure was felt on my shoulder. I looked up and found the Daimyo closer to me than before with his hand on my shoulder. "You did well my boy," one of the most powerful and influential men in the world said to my face. "You earned the title Dragon son so wear it with pride because of now one like the champions that came before you inherits the title of you and the beast you pose. The Dragon of Balance, you whom devoured them all via ingenuity and quick adaption. You how forged his own path and pushed though all trials forced upon you with your own power. It matches well I think same with your colour for it changes with every dragon." The older man smiled at me.

I swallowed the lump in the throat and nodded still unable to talk like a child which I am but still. I shouldn't be this happy to have something that I earned for one of the first times in my life. I became a genin out of luck because of that jerk Mizuki so I can't say I earned that but this was much more different. I looked up with a second nod to the Daimyo's smile. "For now on you are Naruto "The Dragon" Uzumaki. Congratulations."

"T-thank you sir." I bowed my head to the man. Damn it I did it again. Its impulse now but it could work in my favor though. If can get on the good side of a man like this then maybe… Wait, when did I give this man my name?

"Manners," the man commented on with an amused smile. "Well Dragon as the rules say you have a couple choices ahead of you. A material reward and a choice in position in the fire nation."

Now this was new. "I thought it was money or marriage?" Cut and dry without any other side deals at all. Why can't it always be cut and dry?

"Sure that is part of it but there is more to it than that my boy." I fought off the urge to narrow my eyes at how it seemed like I was about to be played.

"What do you mean?"

And now that I thought on it just how does this man know my name? I never once used my name for this game. I signed up under an alias even just to protect myself and my name. This man knows it though. My answer came in the form of the girl I saw in the distance crying and waving at me when I noticed her. It's Yuuki and she looked relieved about something. More than likely its because she's free once more, for now. I have to be happy for her and myself for my accomplishment though. I'm not even sure how I survived anymore. Luck played a major part as well as some strategic planning on my part. I guess I can just go with that for now.

"Follow me," the Daimyo said and turned to leave. I stood in place though and looked around at everyone. They looked at me as well and waited for me to follow along but I didn't.

"Hey kid," the woman behind me whispered. "This is the part when you follow him."

"I would if I could."

"What do you mean by that?" I felt someone pat me on the shoulder and I went tumbling down to the ground. I would have loved to follow the old man but sadly, it seems my legs stopped functioning along with my arms.

Wow, this sucks.

* * *

Food. Delicious food everywhere as far as the eye can see. By my ancestors I have never seen so much rich and expensive looking food in one place before. This total beats the dinner table of the Akamichi clan in everyway with the sheer quantity and various foods around me.

Just when I was proclaimed the Dragon of Balance or the Magenta Dragon which seemed sort of girly but I'm not red, white, black, or grey dragon so I guess I'll I take what I can get. It's sort of ironic that they judged my actions and bestowed that color on me. Her eyes were that color before she die.

It was sort of embarrassing to get here the way I did. I was literally carried out of the arena, seeing that I couldn't walk at all, for a good half an hour to a room with a large table in it. I thought nothing of it and assumed that the prize money I wanted would be presented to me here but instead I found myself alone licking my wounds for a good hour. The pain is full and Keen on our discussion I could feel my body healing. Not as fast as I would like, because I'm defenseless for the most part, but I think after three or four days my body will get good as new.

I remember bits and pieces of when I grabbed hold of that things essence and hijacking his mind and body forcing it to shut down. In my contact I actually took something from him along with the blood. It feels as if my body is in a glacier right now compared to an hour ago when I was burning up like I took a dip in a volcano.

I am worried about my body and my soul at the moment. My soul, my Jäger spirit, is quite powerful and this isn't a boast or arrogance. This is the truth. My spirit alone has the capabilities of subjegating and suppressing the will of men, monster, and demons alike. My soul can destroy mortal minds and bodies incapable of handling it's pressure. In this body I'm shocked I haven't implode yet, especially with the use of my True Contact. Then we went as far to touch its soul, let that things blood within me, and even take one its powers during the transfer of life forces. It hurts. I'm not sure what will happen to me now but this hurts. I fear the pain will only get worse from here.

I'm not alone as well, to add to my list of issues. No, I was lucky enough to have the Fire Guardians to keep me company even though they all remained quiet for the most part. I say company loosely because they are here to ensure I don't escape, not that can. I'm literally a crippled right now. Most of my muscles are torn, my left leg is severely damaged. I'm pretty sure I broke it. My blood is on fire right now, and I feel as if I'm going to explode any given minute. I'm not going anywhere so this armed guard isn't necessary.

At least they left me alone and stayed quiet. The silence helped me get my thoughts in order and survey my clothing or what was left more closely. My trousers are a bust with hand prints shaped holes along the legs, burn marks from all the crazy jutsu I survived, and cut up from that samurai man I killed.

Still has me a little rattled that I actually killed someone for in this life the first time ever. I am still a little sick to my stomach from it. I want to go back to the crowd shouting my names with dragon on the front. It was so cool and felt good but instead I found myself sitting here after being escorted. I tossed my jacket and destroyed shoulder pauldron same with my leg harness that did carry knives in it. Ketsugetsu sits right next to me staring at me in his leather scabbard alongside the black sword I took from that samurai. It is almost like the old days when I carried two sword each with a different purpose.

Is sort of funny that within the manner of four or so days I have two swords again. A two handed long sword/Japanese katana combination that I will carry for now on. I have a crossbow as well that I can customize in a world that doesn't seem to use them that much. I can't really wait to get this body of mine in shape so I can used both swords effectively and transition with lightning fast succession. I've already have the knowledge so that hard part is over with.

Right now I sit here wonder just what this man up above wants from me. I won so I should be give some medical help and then sent on my way not treated like an honored guest without any medical help. My own self surgery while I wait is boring to me. I had to reposition my own leg and move the bone under my skin until it pieced back together. Then I used a makeshift splint using a couple pieces of my admire and fastening it down with a couple fine point to pierce between my muscles to keep them still. My muscles will heal in time so I just need to limit my activity for a few days.

As of now I'm left beaten hard and injuried but not severely to the point my wounds will kill me. My hand one too shaking so maybe I sustained a bit if nerve damage but with a little chi I can fix that. Taking charka apart is extremely difficult but possible. I can use ki being the energy manifest by the body to push past it's limits. The spiritual side, Chi, will not come easy. It never has.

I really need some food, a bath, and clean clothes right about now. Thankfully as I thought this a windmill of food was walked into the room. Food that would have made my jaw if not for my manners training Bethany forced me to take. I honestly still don't see why eating fast, ravenous, and with your hands are bad table manners. Having your mouth hanging open at the table is as well and I don't know why. If my mouth is open and a look of genuine shock is on my face then it should be taken as a compliment because I am showing you that your food amazes me. Apparently other people would not agree with me so I had to adapt and change to blend into civilized society. I am starving though and haven't eaten in like two days so my take on manners are slowly become more and more nonexistent the more meat I see them bring in.

Meat precious meat but sadly no ramen. Ichiraku special with leeks sounds amazing right now but this food here is a damn good substitute. After every plate was sat down and all the very pretty maids dropped off all of the platters there was not a spec of brown table left and this table is at least eight yards long. I was sitting at the center with a fully cooked deer, most than likely from the Nara clan, in front of me. It was grilled and cooked over an open flame until golden brown layered with amazing smelling seasonings and spices. Ancestors help me because I can't resist for long. I just need the word and I will attack like a pack of feral rabid Inuzuka hounds on this feast. There will be nothing left.

"Hey kid," a familiar voice said to me for behind me. It was the lady that called me cute a couple times and flirted with me on the way here until my face turned red and felt like someone slapped it a hundred times. She was a very pretty woman. Not what most would call beautiful for she was a little above average, but she was still pretty and intimidating to me. It wasn't really in her appearance but how she presented herself. She is strong willed and confident in not only her own abilities as a fighter but her own set appeal as well. I suppose I can start from the top and make my way down.

Her hair is strange darkened green something I have never seen before then again I have never seen pink hair either until I saw that Haruno girl. The way she wore it was combed back until it fell down to her shoulders with what could have been bangs made into a braid which she threw behind her left ear leaving he forehead clear of any obstruction. It was an interesting style but fit her tomboyish attitude well because she was not afraid to get into a man's face and lay down her opinions on anything. She seems to relish in the thought of getting into a close quarters fight with someone bigger than her and by the looks of her gauntlets on both her arms she focuses on punches but they are covering only the top of her hand down to the elbow then it breaks and rises up to her upper arms. Note to self: do not get punched by her, it will hurt.

Her hands are bare; I can tell by how many times she rubbed my cheek marks making shivers go up my spine. Her eyes as well when they meet mine I feel like I am in the presence of Kiba's mom during that heat cycle thing. Like she is seconds from going off at a whim. She has this intimidating aura around her that makes the men around her shiver slightly all for different reasons. She wore what looks to be an armor but it was a darker gray than regular Konoha and armor with vine styled grooves on the front from the shoulders down to her waist and on the back as well but only at the shoulders that loop back to the front. I was curious when I first saw her armor and couldn't help but stare at designs. Something she noticed fast being a woman and all and feeling my eyes on her. She playfully called me a pervert and cover her chest away from me then told me her size. My face took ten minutes to stop flushing.

Now this woman has an interesting belt on. Black leather around her waist but it wasn't me see to hold her dark green short shorts that looked like they used to be pants but cut down to size up but for something else. The buckle is large and circular with an engraved cross in the center that reminded me of the Templar cross. Her legs are smooth and as lightly tanned as the rest of the skin I have seen so far. Her shins to her feet are as armored up as her arms with the same color of relish brown as her gauntlets. Note to self again do not let this woman punch, kick, or throw you for it will hurt. Mental note now made. Her shoulders from what I saw that was bare and have fishnet mesh covering it meaning a fishnet shirt and that sort of shirt covers nothing. Pretty I supposed because of her down to earth appearance but hot because of her confidence. I can accept that well enough.

"You shouldn't lick the windows kid," the woman mused with a smirk that was almost animalistic in mature. "And," she leaned down and flicked my forehead with a soft snap. I yelped like a child being chasten by his mother or older sister figure and groaned at the mean and harsh treatment this woman was putting me through. Time to use this body's special technique.

I looked at her begging for an explanation on why she hit me only to receive a second snap. "Ahh," I grunted and took the red hot spot in hand. "Puppy eyes, come on kid I saw you stomp a girl to near death, blow a man up nearly taking his arm, stab a man from his chin up to his skull, and even force your hand into a man's chest. That's not gonna work," 'this time', or so I saw in her eyes. She put up a couple good points I will admit that. If I saw a kid do what I did I wouldn't be gullible to fall for something as stupid as 'puppy dog eyes'. I didn't realize I was using that talent all children seem to be equipped with and it broke down some of her barriers. She thought it was cute and I was close to getting a hug. I wouldn't mind a nice warm hug right now from a woman like this ever once and a while.

The woman spared me a single glance from her arms crossed cold shoulder stance and cringed at the new face I gave her. It was done on me before and I folded like origami paper. The woman began to hesitate with a single cold sweat going down her face. She was resisting but that lasted another minute or two before she folded as well. "Fine, whatever, I am sorry I flicked you." I applied a trained fake but genuine smile to my face. From the memories I can feel why I there's so much ease in which the smile came to my face. A fake, bright smile is easy to make for I've done it a thousand times over.

"Thank you sis." The woman sighed and rubbed her head back through messy green hair. "Yep anyway this feast is for you kid so dig in "Magenta Dragon'."

"Really," I exclaimed unable to hold back my 'excitement.' "All of this is for me and only me?" Big sis nodded with that light easygoing smile back in her naturally dark pink lips. No makeup covers her face or hides the scar on her chin to the right of the jaw, at her left cheek slanted downward toward the chin, or the one at her forehead on the right side the looks like she dodged a sharp weapon at the last second and narrowly escaped death. Scars that made her all the more attractive if you ask me. I love a woman that bears her own scars without fear or regret like this one. Too bad I can't stand to look at her anymore because I had a void for a stomach and twas time to get some food in my stomach and that deer was calling to me.

I gulped back my drool for the feral grin on my lips could not contain the proof of my ravenous hunger. I couldn't hold back anymore. I attacked this food like it was the last meal I would ever eat again. I held nothing back and that was saying it lightly. I destroyed the deer like pack of wolves on its kill. I drank every bit of soup on table until it was dry. I annihilated every scrape of meat on the table cleaning the bones until they were bear with not even a scape left. The rolls of bread where third to go into my cavern I called a stomach. Wine was not half bad but only had a single glass of it. Never liked wine all that much and it seems my taste in it didn't change with the change of bodies. I am so confused right now but all well food! It lasted seconds at the most and in the end I was left with my stomach at the edge of bursting out, a table devoid of thing edible left to eat with nothing but scraps and bones left in my wake, and a good amount of equally awed plus disgusted maids and Fire Guardian that had to watch me.

"Best. Meal. Eeeeevvveeerrrrrr," I purred.

A loud bellow escaped my throat shrinking my stomach back down to size. I have seen the fat one Choji drum his stomach after a feast and now I see why. It's helping my stomach settle from the sheer amount of food I devoured that could have fed twenty people easy. My body was digesting this stuff the second it hit my stomach. I got full about two times and had to wait three minutes, I counted, for my body to catch up. I fed the beast inside me his due, both of them, my sword seems to be happy with tasting blood for the first time in ancestors knows how long, and I can feel my body healing at an extraordinary rate just from the tens of thousands of calories I ate moments ago.

These past couple days have been pretty good for me. Went for a walk away from the village to get my head straight and landed in a city that didn't know me as the demon brat or anything else like that. I got a bunch of money and more on the way when the Daimyo gives me my prize money for the win against the four other champions. Being in the toughest underdog corner in the nation for the last ten or something years wasn't easy but a fitting set of fights to help me break in this body.

My clothes aren't serviceable much anymore but with the clothing I ordered a day ago will help I can make due. I can put this orange jumpsuit to rest maybe. I can get more appropriate clothing to match my title now. Got to represent the beast inside and out after all. I know Shiya is happy that we won against the inhuman. Dragons hate chimera more than anything that is why Dragons and Wyvern will never get along. Might have to change the color scheme a little more black and red with the swirl on my shoulder as the only white I will carry. I wonder if I will get one of those champion sashes I saw those people in the pictures wear. Those people I assume are the previous champions of the different corners from the other twelve tournaments before this one. I would like to know more about the Grand champion thing from people that have been in my shoes.

What's another goal that I could have? I have a sword that may be a little special I guess and that katana that the samurai man wielded before I… ended his life. I wonder what other sort of special super awesome weapons I can add to my collection along with the two I have currently. Maybe I can collect the Seven Swordsmen of the mist blades then some artifacts of the clans of this land.

I have always been a bit of a hoarder for priceless things. I liked to keep gold and jewels in a hidden treasure trove with no hope of anyone ever finding it for themselves. Call me greedy but it's better for nobody else to have it if I can't. I hope I get gold as my reward. No, if I get gold I will never spend it at all so maybe half gold, a quarter silver, and that last quarter in paper money or coins. I can save the first half for the rest of my life for my children, use the silver for my long term investments to grow in time, and the paper for stuff I want now. I need stuff and to renovate that old apartment of mine. Seeing that I am the only one living there I could easily take that into my advantage make it a lot more livable. I hate my home in such a state. I live there for god's sake.

I leaned back in my chair as the room was cleaned out by the maids around me leaving me in a small state of confusion on what was going on.

I mean, what is going on? I want my money damn it! I just went AWOL from the village for like four days and I am sure the leaf is going insane about losing their pariah that just happens to hold the nine tailed fox right now and is unleashing a man hunt as I sit here. I need to get back soon. I say another couple days and I am screwed. Then again the worst they will do is restrict me to D rank missions for a month which is not that big deal and can help me learn my way around the roots of Konoha. Then again there is a risk of suffering the dreaded Reduction of pay thing, but with my prize money I will have more than enough money to do whatever I want. With my current knowledge from my past life of renovation and carpentry I can do my own renovations on my apartment. Man power for a one man army like me is no problem even with the usual odd one that I have to punch to get my point across to the others. Then again I can use my money to pay someone to do if for me this saving time and energy on my part. That's something to think about.

Being on restriction as well will give me nothing but time to study and train in the finer arts of life as well like my writing so I can put the book of sealing I have to good use on day same with the book on charka manipulation as well to use the other elements or at least one. Now that I am sitting and thinking here I don't even know my nature affinity. It doesn't matter I suppose seeing that I want to learn all the elements anyway but it would be nice to know.

If only I had some of that charka paper stuff to test my affinities then do the exact opposite of that. If I am an Uzumaki then water should be one of them, and earth maybe, so I should do what I would be terrible at first. Lightning and Fire even though I don't like fire all that much. Instead maybe I should go with a little of both, the good and the bad.

What I should be hereditarily good at? The answer is water. What I should be terrible at? The answer will be water's opposite, lightning. If don't find a balance in those two then maybe I'll move on to earth and fire maybe. Leave wind for last. I'll figure it out later I guess because it seems the room is cleaned out now.

"Hey kid," the bald one said as I hopped out of my seat and pushed it in. "Yes," I answered. "I guess your full and ready to go and all."

"Depends." I leaned down and grabbed Ketsugetsu from the chair next to me and put him on my back and did the same for my katana. I feel the most comfortable when I have a full load out on my person. Short, mid, and long range weaponry for any situation ready to go at the moment's notice "What is going on? You fed me, which is cool and all, but why am I still here? I want my money," I whined with a pout. "I really want my money," I pushed again looking to the bald man for an answer.

He put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay calm down. You will get your money just wait."

"But how long? I have things to do like take a walk through the woods or find the nearest Bingo station."

"Ah," The older sister character cooed and rubbed the top of my head. "Does my little brother wish to leave me that badly. I'm hurt." I growled at the seemingly harmless patting of my head, but I secretly liked every second of it. I feel like an animal and didn't mind all that much for the moment and this woman just from touching me could tell. She was imprinting her chakra into my body every time she touched me and I didn't mind all that much seeing that it wasn't harmful in nature but I still found it strange.

"The Fuck you just say!" She roared making me jump in surprise at the sudden outburst. One man slapped his hand over his mouth and shook his mouth furiously. "You want to repeat that dogmeat so I can hear more clearly?" How did she hear him anyway? The man covering his mouth is on the other side of the room and I couldn't even hear the man myself. I am tired but that doesn't mean my senses are shot.

"No I didn't ahhh!"

The man didn't get far because in a split second she was at him with a fist planted in his stomach caving in the leather chest piece he had on. Every man in the room gulped and so did it. I guess she is the only woman here for a reason other than eye candy. She moved so fast but I noticed something before she moved but only for a second. A streak of some sort that followed her. It looked like an afterimage but at the same time it wasn't one. It wasn't an illusion of her own body but of something one her. That silver belt of hers I believe and the metal gauntlets as well.

"Who's the shotacon now asshole?" Oh, that was the problem. Yeah he deserved that.

I looked back to the bald one with the staff and let a ghost of a smile appear on my lips at the constant vigilant glare he has had on me that entire time. "You like what you see?" I mused with a bat of the eyes.

The man's eyes widened in disgust and frowned. "What the hell are you talking about gaki?"

"You keep staring at me like you want me so I ask again," I took that stance my sexy justu self does and winked. "You like what you see to keep those dark eyes on little ol' me?"

"The fuck kid!" I burst out laughing and so did a most of the other men in the room as well.

"It's okay I am a cute and adorable kid but I am sorry my gate doesn't swing that way."

"I am not a pedophile brat!"

"With that strong denouncement I think you might be lying."

"Go to hirubuchi brat."

"Sure, I just want my money and I will go." The topic was thrown back on to the table silencing everyone in the room. The silence spoke louder than any shout I have ever heard thrown at me before. "Something tells me I cannot leave and you are all here to ensure that." More silence then one man spoke up. "Kids not stupid that's a good thing."

The bald one rubbed his head and waved for me to follow him out the room to the hallway. "You see kid you are the first Dragon Champion for a long time and with the stakes placed for this game you have a lot on your plate right now."

"Like what," I pressed on. "Political crap I don't care to understand. You see the… princess is..."

"I heard the story already," I said stopping the man before he could give me that long and boring story again. "Then you understand your situation especially seeing that out of everyone in the game you are the closest to her age and strong enough to survive the underdog corner where you have to face three fully invigorated champions instead of in then one on one like usual. The Daimyo wants to throw his bastard child onto you along with a title to make you stay here. I won't hold back seeing that you are smarter than you look. He is more protective of his girl than you would believe and wishes her happiness despite his wife's tests on others to keep her here and unhappy. The Daimyo wants to throw the life of luxury in your face so you stay with the princess."

"And you don't agree with this?" I noticed the more the bald one told me this the more aggravated he got. "Kid, I'm not stupid. I know who you are."

"Really," I said with a sly smile. "I am surprised you haven't reported me because I don't plan to return what I took. I am also not one for authority so why should I care about what you or the Daimyo wants. I only want my money, not stay here in some sort of mock rich life I wouldn't want in even my worst nightmares."

"Because I don't care what you do but who you are." I blinked and crossed my arms. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have about you so I want you to do me a solid, and I won't tell anyone about you being the intruder that broke into the Knowledge."

That is what they call their big library? The Knowledge? That is the most unimaginative name I have ever heard for a collection of books but I suppose it fits for the large amount of info I took in just for being in there for a day.

"And what do you want in return for your silence?" I decided to just humor this man right now. "For you to listen to the princess is all; when she asks you the question your answer will be yes. It's that easy."

If my jaw hit the ground yet today it went past that now. It could easily be that simple but the question is what the question I have to say yes to is. Being blackmailed something like this isn't a surprise. I know if I run they will most likely catch me in my current state. It seems I was at a crossroads. The Knowledge happened to be a forbidden area that I ventured in. I think imprisonment for over twenty years is the nicest punishment I can be sentenced with and death the next best. Torture and re-education is the worst option I can think of happening to me. If I run as well nothing changes. I'm still weak, still broke, and still just a monster in the eyes of the village and the city here if I become a fugitive. I don't want that and I want my money. I worked for it but I can't stay here. This situation will have to be handled carefully. So slowly I faced back to the fire guardian with a nod.

"The we have an agreement." The fire guardian waved and a couple people walked in. A few maids pushing a cart with a cushion on top for me. A stretcher on wheels. I was helped up and lead to it and sat down on top. An old man walked up to me with a finger up and waved if back of fourth. I followed it the best I could and he stopped to do a couple more tests. "They will take care of you and nurse you to health. Try to stay out of trouble for the duration of your stay."

I just nodded and laid back with my swords hugged to my chest. Actual medical help without the possibility of leaving with wounds worse off than before. Trouble is the last thing on my mind right now.

* * *

The baths here was more like a spring in the shape of a lake. Those nurses and maid helped me take off my clothes and then helped me bathe despite my protest. I struggled a bit when they tried to put their cold hands on me and I literally told the old ladies to get away from me before I threw them on a stake and set it aflame. They listened and backed away just when I was seconds from turning feral. I suppose with all the nurses and doctors in my village being old and most of the people that caused me harm in their 30's or up who caused me the most traumatic grief, sparked a couple of my defensive mechanisms when they came towards me. I couldn't help it and they were smart enough to back away. I may be a wounded animal but that just means I'm twice as feral as one that isn't.

They brought in a younger woman dressed in some manner of underwear made of some strange material in response to my actions. Before I knew it I was naked and being scrubbed down by her silently. The woman they brought in was quiet and responsive. It got a bit easier when a familiar face walked in to assist her being first maid as well. Ran cleaned my legs and feet and the other named Rene the rest. It was a truly relaxing experience. They talked to me for most of it and it helped me calm down a little at a time.

They of course threw away the rags that I had as clothes before and stored my salvageable effects in a room readied for the champion. The clothing they gave me for now until I received a better pair was something I had to really poor-ify because of all the rich unnecessary stuff they had decorating it with. Frills and all this other girly things I don't want on my person. It's silk shaped in the form of a robe, pretty expensive by the looks of it. It would talk 17 D-rank missions to pay for it. They're really trying too hard to get me to stay. I tossed the robe way from my bed and laid back on my bed in my room that they set aside for me. It was really nice I will admit that. Almost as nice as Yuuki's room. I wonder how she is doing right now and what she could be thinking of.

Wait, why am I thinking of this at all instead of doing?

I clawed off up to my feet from the softest bed I have ever touched other than Yuuki's and stalked over to Ketsugetsu. He pulsed when I took his hilt in hand and place him on my back. I made sure to keep the pressure off of my left leg the best I could and slowed my stride so I could limp slowly to the window and propped it open. I stepped up weary of the kimono ends as I made my way up and climbed outside. I hung on the window seal with my good leg propped below channeling what chakra I could to stick to the surface using my fingers.

I am surprised the Daimyo hasn't anti-ninja anything in this house of his. Anyone could just waltz in here much like I did and take whatever he wanted. I could have been an assassin sent to kill one of the family… Speaking of which, it isn't every day I have to race someone to my target like to one I see in the distance running across the yard past the guards. He's your typical rouge I supposed but dressed in some of the not so stealthy clothing that most ninja wear in this day and age. I'm not sure what village this man swore allegiance to but that doesn't matter until I find out who he is here for. I must say, if I had not opened the window at this exact moment or felt that slightly fluxed chakra pattern I'm struggling to make out, I might have missed him.

I looked up and shimmed towards the next window then the next until I reached the edge of the third story roof. I had more to climb up to but I doubt I need to. This wasn't easy for me to do even though I'm rested, relaxed, and ate my fill of the good food here. I couldn't use one of my legs all that well.

The doctor that saw me gave me a few pills for the swelling and a couple more for the pain. They spared no expense with caring for my injured body and even brought in a man that was a professional medical ninja and prior fire guardian. It was nice to have met him and he took really go care of me. I can move and a fair portion of my chakra pathways have been but back together and restored. He told me I ruptured my spleen and my pancreas. My lung had a very small tear and the muscle in my leg are close to rotted. They will heal but only in time as long as I take my time and eat responsibly. Both of which I can do. The man healed what he could without causing my body to go into shock or collapse upon itself and left some for me to heal naturally. My muscles and my bones are good except in my leg. My body is correcting the problem according to what he told me. I was supposed to lose the leg but by some act of god my body was focusing on my leg and actually repairing the damages. It's a miracle. I rolled my eyes when he said that.

Back to the intruder though. The man was sticking to the low reaches of the palace for now expertly dodging patrol after patrol. I'd say in the same fashion I was before. It was… demanding to follow the man as he went. My vision was going in and out and my head felt light still from today's mishaps. Blinking didn't help sadly so I have to do what I have to do to keep with the moving. I took Ketsugetsu in hand and bit my hand as the sensation that a thousand or so needle punctured my hand. My hands are naked instead of gloved so I guess it is more apparent now instead of before but this thing really took a toll on my blood capacity despite the clearing of my vision that turned a hue red and brightened up the shadows around me.

I saw the man running out to the palace walls with his back the color purple. My blades tip was purple as well with the rest blue in conjunction with the bulk of the man's body. My arm trembled at the man came a little closer to the wall almost in distance. I wanted to kill this man. I really wanted to spill his… I blinked out of the trance I was in and moved up along the roof following him low to the ground as much as I could. He was looping around to the west side but the Daimyo and the family are on the east and north side to show their respect to the Family Guardian so they are out of the question. If he wanted to steal something he past the central ring where the treasure is guarded. The only one on the west side point I can see is…

Shit! It's Yuuki!

I moved fast and shift up to the next two floors to her window. I could sense her in the room right now shining brighter than the rest of her family and I think this man is using that to find her. I leapt up to the top of her window and up to the top to the roof. I always wanted to try something I saw my Teacher do once of one of his targets. It was cool and worth trying out. I felt Ketsugetsu drop from my back and placed him to the side to get my tool. I always kept some type of bondage material on my persons ever since a bad Spy incident that caused the enemy to infiltrate the compound. Leave it to a fresh initiate with a thing for rope to save the day by use of a lot of sling traps.

Just have to wrap it around the hilt of my blue blade and make a nice noose out of the rest. The hunter will become the hunted. Like any good hunter I know to wait and watch my prey as they come into distance. I was right in my assumption that he was after the princess but the way he was going was strange because it was to a different window that I was over myself. He went into the window eight down in fact. What was he doing? My blade turned completely blue then back to its metallic silver when he was out of sight inside. Now I was curious of just what this man was doing.

"Where are you going?" I asked myself audibly.

I fell over down into a dive toward Yuuki's window and landed on the sill in a crouch. That is until I fell over into the floor when I tried to stand up. Damn kimono flaps and damn this leg of mine for getting caught. This is why I wear pants and a coat that doesn't fall past my shins or have a tail... sometimes.

I grunted and climbed up to my hands a knees but barely. "Ah, god damn it that hurt." I climbed up to my feet but if felt like I was trying to climb a damn mountain right now. I really must be messed up from all the fighting today to be this out of it or maybe it is the blood loss. Damn sword must have taken too much form me. I mean from me not form me, that doesn't make any sense. Form me, that makes no sense. Form me, that makes… Now my thoughts or looping… are looping and I am using wrong words for the wrong sentence. I really am losing it right now.

My vision is swimming again as well. I can barely move my body and it feels damn heavy right now. Ketsugetsu was able to get me moving but at a price of pushing what doesn't need to be pushed especially now. I took a deep breath and then another.

"Okay Uzumaki. You never give up so get your ass up." My self motivation and what not helped me up to my feet little by little. Sort of wished I didn't get up to my feet because of the swimming I felt in my head and the shivering of my bones. My more mental abilities worked more than my physical ones. I could sense the man moving toward the door of the room but moved past it. Have to follow him. I have to tail that man and protect Yuuki. If she dies I don't get my money and man do I want my money. Not sure if you can call my walk to the door a walk for it was more of a clumsy stumble but I still made it out of the door to the luxurious hallway. Right, the man went right. Just have to follow that chakra of his all the way through. The ceiling is more than likely my best bet to get the drop on this man.

This man was good in his work. Yuuki was walking around to her room with two poorly armed and rookie green guards with her. I sat above with my arms crossed as the man easily dispatched the guards in seconds using some sort of needle shooting thing on his arm. Mist ninja with a senbon launcher for they are usually the only ones that specialized in gauntlet oriented weapons like chain sword gauntlets or poisoned tipped gauntlets with long sharp claws. The Bloody Mist and their equally bloody efficient weapons seem to be everywhere I go and I think I found my newest one.

I couldn't use Ketsugetsu right now for I was literally on my last leg with all that happened today. I couldn't use this blade any more than I have now. In my gut I had the feeling it was killing me faster than I any of my previous wounds combined. It is called the slaughter sword for a reason so prolonged use without the slaughter part means it could be taking it out on me. What am I thinking, I am talking like the sword has a mind of its own?

The two guards dropped to the ground holding their necks at the spot where a normal sized senbon was planted in their blood highways. They well die in at the most three minutes if the weapon used isn't laced with poison sadly this wasn't the case. I could smell something sweet and nutty in the air that was akin to the smell of a special poison made from both venom and a plant like nightshade. Though what animals' or insects' venom was used is anyone guess same for the side effects.

Before the princess could even fully realize what just happened the guardsmen with her dropped down dead in less than ten seconds. For a girl that hasn't seen bodies, much less dead bodies, of men up close this must be traumatizing her. Yuuki froze in place in shock as the assassin stood up straight from the stance he took to fire those senbon at the guards ending their lives before they knew what hit them.

Yuuki stepped back looking back and forth from one body to the next then to the assassin as he strolled over to her like he was taking a midnight stroll through the woods. "W-who are you?" Yuuki asked in fear filled stutter that is sure to excite any killer that loves and take joy in his job.

"Your executioner," the man admitted in a deep altered voice most likely by the mask he wore over his face. No not a mask but a rebreather to filter poison mist. Yuuki's eyes shot open at that admission and like any other frightened girl attempted to run. She turned her back to run but the moment she did the man was on her. Jounin leveled speed at best with her hands above her and his last arm around her waist.

"No-no let me go!" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a medical syringe with a blue liquid inside. The princess struggled but the man tightened his grip until she stopped moving from the sheer pressure behind his hug. She panted losing air as the assassin restricted her lungs and brought the needle out to stab into her neck. The princess saw the needle and froze.

"W-what that? What do you want? If its money my father can... ahhh!"

"Shut up," the assassin growled and positioned the needle outward to stab her. "I don't care about money and this," he twiddled with the syringe. "This will be what stops your heart making it seem like a natural heart attack."

"W-what have I ever…"

"Don't take offense," the man positioned the end of the needle at her neck. "This is only business of the family."

"N-no," Yuuki closed her eyes. "NO! Naruto-kun please save me!"

"No one will hear you so ahhh!" I pulled the syringe out of the man's neck, now empty, and in his hand instead is a kunai that a clone I made turned into before the substitution.

"You're right." Yuuki looked back at the sound of my voiced with her beautiful eyes meeting my own.

"N-Naruto."

I nodded to the girl and looked back to the man. "No one will hear you scream because even if this poison doesn't kill you I punctured your jugular and flooded your wind pipe with this stuff." The man coughed out some of the liquid and dropped the princess to the floor. I tore the large needle out of his neck in what I'd describe as a beautiful stream of red velvet. I wrapped my arm around his fore arms along with my good leg and grabbed on to my ankle. I reached up with my left hand and cupped the man's mouth and nose to stop him from spiting anymore out. I tensed every muscle I could and braced for the ride of my life.

I didn't have the energy to fight but to hang on until he bleeds out, succumbs to the poison in his veins, and chokes on his own blood. Yeah, I think I can manage. The man struggled to break my hold and shake me off. The man slammed me repeatedly into the walls, then the ceiling, and finally floor trying to shake me off. After a couple seconds more he was coughing blood which poured out past my fingers. The man's fighting started to slow and slacken until I was left laying down beside him with my arms still wrapped around him worst for wear.

My kimono was trashed and my body sported some more bruises on my back and stomach area from the elbow I took during the assassin's thrashing about. I hung on until I was sure his heart had stopped and there was no way he could come back for a second coming. His heart stopped and so did the now blood sullied man on the ground dead because of me. My second kill and it left a bitter yet metallic taste in my mouth. No, I think that's my blood I taste which wasn't good.

I released the man and crawled back away from the body until my arms shivered too much for me to control them anymore. I felt my back hit the floor unable to move anymore. I here with my head down to the ground along with the Mist assassin on my back panting like a dog in the heat but I'm alive. I think that was the worst bull ride in my entire life. It felt more like I was riding a tornado with a lasso attached to it if that is even possible.

I looked toward the mist ninja and intensified my stare on his body. His charka was leaving him little by little extinguishing into the air back to the void of wince it came. We all come from ashes and ashes is where we all shall return, words to always remember and take a lesson upon because there is more truth in that phrase than most believe. Now that I think about it if it wasn't because of my extremely weakened state that man would have sensed my charka and killed me instead of the other way around. My ashes would be scattered among the four winds but instead luck was on my side and the man did not sense me until it was too late.

The plan was simple but taxing on my taxed out body. Drop from below with a kunai transformed clone I had out of seven and substitute my clone for his syringe. His brain instead of focusing and reacting to my descent and the loud sound of my kimono but instead asset the change of object in his hand. His eyes would have noticed the change and from his brain will take in what he saw and formulate a response for what he noticed and in turn his brain will send a signal to his muscles to make them react. The time it takes for his body to tighten its grip on the kunai is maybe 0.4 of a second but then add on the brains own moment of unconsciousness to switch tasks because the body cannot do two things at once naturally by adding on another 0.5 of a second.

Then the time it would take his ears to hear the subtle movement of my clothing in the air behind him and to go through the cycle all over again add another 0.4 seconds. That is a total of 1.3 seconds and I was already in mid fall during that. And let's not forget that when I touched him it caused his brain to restart and recalculate so add another 0.5 of a second and 0.2 for when I stabbed him and took it out to stab him a second time. All of that took a total of 2 seconds and by the end of the third second he grunted in pain and shock from my attack and I pulled out the syringe. By the forth second my arms were around him restraining his movements and hugging myself as close as I could manage with my limited strength.

From start to finish it took a matter of five seconds to get myself in position to hold him down until he drowned in his own blood and poison. Then in the matter of minutes of bull riding the man's own natural response to the lack of blood to the brain forced him down to die on the floor like a dog. Ninja are nothing but dogs when told to bark they bark and when told to heel they heel and like a dog this man died being put down like a rabid animal literally. Doctors when they have to put down an animal use lethal injection and hold down the beast as it breaths its last breath. I am relieved that book I read came in handy enough for me to kill a ninja of maybe Jonin level if he really is Jonin level. I doubt it because if he was then how did I get the jump on him so easily? No, I have to think about this later for now I have to get rid of the body but my body wouldn't move right now.

I bit my lip to get the message of pain to go through my mind. If my brain focused on the pain of my lip then I or it won't think of the pain in my arms and legs. I tasted the metallic flavor of blood from biting so hard but it got my body moving though. First my fingers that twitched ever so slightly. Then my toes that curled little by little when I asked them to. Warmth travel from my fingers up to my arms. I think I was hyperventilating. I could see my chest going up and down so fast like I just ran a mile a minute. I only need to calm down. If I keep breathing like this I will suffocate. I just need to calm the raging emotions going through my body right now. Breathe in and then breathe out.

"Naruto!" Or I think I heard my name but I wasn't so sure. I felt my body lift upward until I was in a leaned up position until my chin hit my chest. I felt something warm all over my back and chest. A hand was on my chest and shoulder. Someone was hugging me I think and rubbing my cheek lovingly. I looked up and saw an angel. Beautiful white hair, red eyes that warmed my very soul, and red lips. She was so beautiful.

"Naruto… I'm so, so very sorry. I didn't want… Thank you so much for everything. You saved me again."

I reached up and took her hand. The angel was crying. Angels don't cry. The angel looked up from my chest to my foxy like grin. "Why are you crying?" I wiped a tear from her eye and brought it down to my eyes. Before when I came to magic I could take in the essence of a woman that is pure to help empower my abilities. It could be any sort of liquid as long as it was connected to her blood in some way or her blood period to help restore my reserves of energy. I brought the tear to my lips and let it fall inside to my tongue. My body pulsed from the sudden stream of energy the fill it the moment I tasted the sweet tear. My vision cleared but that is as far at burst got but that was enough. I could see her now. My angel, more namely the princess of the Fire Country Princess Yuuki. Her heart was the purest I have ever seen in my life and the essences just from a tear was enough to give me back my vision though I lost it again when my smiled so hard my eyes nearly shut closed again.

"You taste… amazing." Yuuki blushed and giggled mixture with a couple sobs. She hugged me closer to her until my head rested on her shoulder.

"Th-Thank you," she chortled. More tears fell onto my face and in my mouth. By then I knew that I was starting to get addicted to her and can't allow her to leave me now. Even though the void took me she still held me and that light never faded.

* * *

One more chapter for the "A Hunter's Steps" Arc and then off to Konoha to raise hell and shock the masses in the most subtle way possible.

I was asked about the possible Harem the character will earn but came up short. I'm not sure who to have because that character will forever be change once exposed and seen as a romanic interest by the MC. Then of course the change will have to factor into the story without disrupting the flow.

Ino came mind along with Ten Ten. Then Anko and Samui. Then Hotaru and Shizuka. There're so many possiblites and I've read many of them. Some I like and others not so much. I guess I'll see later as the story progresses.

Who do you think would be a good match for a man that cares little for the lives of others other than as a tool to further his own goals?

Please review and critique me


	7. Final Step: Seek Revelation

Chapter 7: Final Step: Seek Revelation

The beds here are the softest I have ever felt before with its soft silky material and its pillows that were of firm yet smooth on my cheeks. I had never felt anything like it before. I know this feeling well enough to know that I wasn't alone in my bed because the two pillows I was on happened to be breasts. Large breasts at that. My eyes shot open to a smirk that made my skin crawl.

"Morning Naru-chan." I was being hugged by someone and that someone is that onee-chan from before.

I wanted to sigh because I just woke up and already I will have to get back into character. Holding up different masks and persona can be tiring but I have so much experience doing this it means little to me now. It made me wonder just how much of the "dope" persona I used was real and how much was fake.

"Ahhh!" I shot from her and the bed with my face feeling like it was slapped a thousand times. "Y-you!" I pointed at her.

The woman laughed with her cheek resting in her hand not even bothering to cover her modesty at all giving me full view of her body. Every inch of skin from her breasts to the small well-trimmed bush of dark green hair at her crotch. Her body spoke of years of extreme training and abuse for it was all scarred, extremely well muscular, but so well balanced that it didn't prove to be a detriment to her abilities. Her skin was tanned all the way down to her breasts and crouch. She must train in nothing but a bikini and mesh in the form of a small net like pattern on her body. She even has abs, four of them, and such great blood flow. I could see her veins through her tanned skin pumping in and out in a slow rhythmic fashion.

The woman tilted her head and smiled before saying "you're staring kid." I blinked. I suppose I really was staring a bit too hard at the moment, but it's out of habit. I'm known for exceeding the necessary need to observe a person's physical values. Though in the fashion that I'm gazing at her isn't the same as the usual gathering of critical information on a possible target. I shouldn't be this effected by a naked woman. I have seen my fair share of naked woman before so this shouldn't be anything new, but still I feel so nervous and discomfited by this sort of treatment regardless. I am not used to it. Not even Sakura-chan acted like this in front of me or any woman for that matter. I've been used by a couple women once or twice but it was forced and I didn't enjoy it at all. With that orange memory came a headache began to grow.

I coughed one last time.

"Coughing isn't going to help swallow the sight anymore kid."

"No," I admitted with a third cough just to look away from the woman for a second more to get my bearings than. "It won't but it helps regardless." The woman began to laugh again seemingly amused about something, but I ignored her. I thought more on I just why she's here. "Why are you here, naked, in my room?"

The woman rose up causing her boobs to bounce up then down. "This is my room kid and that isn't true part isn't true." The woman rose a hand up and let it slid up her left breast to her lips. She smiled while placed her index finger at the tip of her smile. "I do have clothes on, see?" Indeed she did have that fishnet stuff on her body but fishnet covers absolutely nothing when I comes to modesty though. I mean I can see everything from her curves, to her intimate parts, and to her scars. I just about told her off until she moved her hand which caught my attention. "And if anyone here's naked kid," she bemused while pointing to me. "It's you." she finished before dropping her hand and her eyes. She tilted her head with a thoughtful gaze on something. One that I followed down to the thing between my legs that was open for all to see. I was indeed naked unlike her so yet again she was right and I am more than embarrassed. I covered my crotch lightning fast and stepped back.

"Okay," I cried, "where are my clothes?" I asked quickly while scanning the room for anything for me to wear but found it empty of anything thing to use other than the bed sheets Onee-chan was using.

"Come on kid don't be embarrassed. You're a good size for your age," she mused with a wide smile.

"Come on!" I cried to the woman. My cheeks felt as if someone slapped them a thousand times. I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed since the day I accidently kissed that one Sasuke kid. "Onee-chan please," I begged the only person in the room who isn't naked. "I just want something to wear."

The woman smiled and kicked off of her bed. "You know, you been out for at least two days after you killed that one assassin." She walked toward me with a sway of her hips to the left and right and pat me on the head. "Nice work Naru-chan." I moaned from the praise feeling so happy and fulfilled from it. A smile rose up to my lips. One the Onee-chan returned as well.

"Wait, I was unconscious for two days?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. You see whatever you did to save her I guess tacked on with your previous injuries during the games. It was too much for you. To put it simply, you were dying and it didn't appear as if you were going to pull though."

I took in this information and shook my head. I won and pushed a little too hard then if I was going to die right then and there on the floor. If I was dying and it didn't seem I was going to survive then just how am I alive right now? Did someone save my life? I removed my hands from my privates and walked towards the mirror the woman had to my right in her room. I stopped in front of it and gave myself a nice long look. What I noticed first wasn't a visual observation but more physical. I'm not limping and my arms, both of them, are responding equally to my commands. The hand prints, the grey skin, the cut nerves, and dead muscle cells are all… restored. I looked to my shoulder and found the rash from the poison dart that his my shoulder was gone on top of this. I jumped up by using only my ankles and found that my feet and joints no longer pained me. I'm fully healed? Even the scar on my chest is all but gone.

"I guess you're wondering just how you're so healthy right now instead of in a body bag or emergency room right?" The woman asked and I nodded swiftly. "I wish to know," I came close to demanding from the woman and she placed her hands up as if telling me to calm down. I took a breath and shook out my chills. I'm a little put off by the fact I was literally on death's door mat for god knows how many days and really wish to know who it was that saved my life.

"First let me get into explaining what happened," the woman sat down at the edge of her bed and pat the spot next to her. I glared at the spot for a moment before taking a breath and joining her right on top of the bed. "That man that tried to kill the princess was stopped by you and you're to be commended for that but I'm getting off track. You see kid when we found you the princess wouldn't let you go despite the fact that you were bleeding out of your mouth and your eyes on top of this."

Again? Did I have a relapse when I fell into the void then? Did the walls I put up to protect my mind from the Memory collapse fall? If so that means my body and mind were both suffering. It was a war from my life and I was getting hit from two fronts.

"Thankfully we were able to pry you away from me and get you to our doctor. Sadly he told us the best we could do was "make you comfortable,'" the woman finished with a grave tone. "That thought of me as a lost cause then?" I asked with my head down. "Yeah kid and to be honest it didn't look good at all. You're wounds opened up that we thought we fixed and you spasms grew in number. You fought for past the time we believed you were going to die which surprised me. The Daimyo himself went out and made an announcement to all the citizens of the Fire Festival that he would pay a generous amount for anyone willing to save your life. That was yesterday."

"And I'm going to assume someone stepped up to save me? Someone more proficient that your doctor?" I asked and the woman smiled.

"You'd be right. With the large amount that we offered there was a long line of idiots that wanted to get to you to either to kill you or "attempt' to save you just to get something out of the boss."

"People tried to kill me?"

"You won against all odds and a fair amount of men lost fortunes because of that. Though a few did come out for the best, me being one of them," the woman chortled and I smiled a bit. I happened to be one of those people as well now that I think of it. I need to go and claim my money soon. "So yeah, some want you dead and they tried only for myself and my brother to beat them to an inch of their lives. It took a bit but eventually someone did step up to save your life and you won't believe who it was."

I shrugged. I have no idea who it was that saved my life if the best the Daimyo believed me to be a lost cause.

"It was the legendary Slug Sannin herself, Tsunade Senju." I rose a brow at this. I don't really remember that name. I know the Senju line and the history written from their part in the Warring States Era as well as the creation of the Land of Fire but not much else other than that. I know I've heard that name before but I can't remember when all that well. If I try to reach for the memory I'm reaching for a blue memory that's nearly empty and not because of alteration of the information. It's just that the old Naruto never once listened to any of Iruka's lectures on history and the legendary starting clans of Konohagakure. The name came up but I don't even know what a Sannin is or why she's and "Slug Sannin" out of everything.

"And that would be?" I asked and felt like I just asked the most ignorant question a native to the Land of Fire could ask. Onee just stared at me like I grew a second head. "Are you serious right now?" I nodded for I don't know who she is. She's obviously and important figure in some way and the best doctor a man could have but I don't know her specifics. Onee seemed eager to get me a heated breakdown on who the legend happened to be. I think someone might be a bit of a fangirl towards this woman if she's willing to get this emotional over something as small as not knowing who this woman is.

"Do you understand now?" Onee-san growled at me. "Yes," I sighed. "Can you continue the story please?" I heard enough about that Senju woman for one day. I don't care if she fought in a shinobi war and could punch down a mountain. While this is impressive it meant little to me and what happened to me. My sister here shook her head and looked ready to hit me with more knowledge but thankfully she didn't.

"Tsunade-sama here," she pointed to a picture of a woman in a magazine for me to look at. Its call **Kunoichi's Blast** and oddly enough it's the Summertime Swimsuit Edition out of everything. Looking though it I recognized a few very beautiful women in this from all walks of life and different countries. Each even had their own backgrounds to show off their home country. One woman was Anko Mitarashi with her sitting on top of snake coiled upwards with a savage but oddly sexy smirk on her lips. She wore a purple swimsuit and this picture scored a 7.7 out of ten. Another that caught my eye is a very beautiful woman from Kumo name Mabui. She's a caramel beauty with a rating above that of Anko being a 8.2 out of ten. Looking at Tsunade Senju I will admit that she is beautiful and more than holds up against the much younger competition with an impressive 8.6 out of ten. She has a nice face with a confident nearing seductive smile and sly narrowing of her eyes. She on all fours with her body arcing to the right while looking straight into the camera. Most predominate feature are the breasts. They are huge.

"She's the woman that took it upon herself to come here to saved you, and thanks to her you're alive and more than well. It took almost an entire day of her operating on you but she succeeded in saving your life. As you saw as well you are fully healed almost as if nothing happened right?"

"Yes," I affirmed and rose my hand up. I focused and felt a bit of chakra surround my fingertips. Just below that I used Chi from my pool to give the chakra a bit of color to make it shine. I took a breath and pushed Ki into my palm and brought it all together into a form reminiscent to that of fire bit it wasn't. I closed my hand and smiled. I'm more than fully healed. That woman repaired my pathways and circuits as well. I noticed while I was fighting in the preliminary rounds that my circuits were damaged and my chakra pathways studded by something. She healed me and fixed me it seems. What a wonderful woman.

"Where is Tsuande-sama," I gave her an actual honorific. She did more than save my life and I feel I owe her at least that respect. "She left last night with her reward," my sister her answered. That's a disappointment. I wished to thank that woman but she was paid to do a job and left when it was done. I can understand this but still it's a shame. I closed this issue of Kunoichi's Blast and handed it back to my sister. She took it and placed it back in her desk then returned to the bed next to me.

"That explains why I'm alive but why am I in your bed," I brought back to light. If I was saved I should have been taken back to my room to rest not some strange woman that I don't know.

"You came down with a bad fever after the surgery and Lady Tsunade told us to insure you stayed warm so your body could do the rest. I felt that someone had to keep you warm," she turned from her closes with a cheeky grin. "So I volunteered."

"I see, well thank you for that. It's not every day a guy wakes up next to such a hot woman," I teased slightly.

My sister laughed and climbed up to her feet. "That is true. I can count how many other guys have been in bed with me with one hand." I'm not sure what to think about that information but remained silent nevertheless.

I can't believe I had to have surgery and she didn't even leave a scar as a reminder. That's a shock. Her skills as a doctor and medical nin of legend show as proof when I look down at myself. I'm feel like I can do the tournament all over again without any issues. I'm a bit eager to meet this woman again if I ever get the chance again.

I heard the sounds of a door opening and looked up from my legs and hands to my sister. She opened the wardrobe in front of me to a large assortment of clothes of all types from robes to armor. "Onee-chan is decked out," I observed in wonder at all the gold stuff I saw inside as well. Those clothes must be worth more than 100 D ranks put together. "Damn right I am. This job does have its perks ya know." I gave her a doltish nod as I watched her choose a black tank top and throw it on over her fishnet singlet. While I wanted to pay attention to what she wanted to wear sadly I could. That entire time she was looking for clothes to wear she was swaying her butt in a mesmerizing way that I couldn't help but follow along with it. When she removed her shirt for another she turned to the left enough for me to see her breasts rise and fall and examined the contours of her body. She's not beautiful but she's certainly hot.

"Ah." I paused as Onee-chan got up on her tip toes stretching out what I really shouldn't be watching stretch out. I blinked and shook my head. "W-What happened to the… princess?"

"Your sweet princess who was hugging you to death and would never let go," she teased glancing back at me. "As I said we had to pry you from her in the end. You're a real romantic kid. She even explained everything to us when we questioned her on how she knew you. You're the knight in shining armor to save the princess." Onee-chan pulled up a pair of regular beige short shorts but tight on her bodice. "Then again it's the knight that saves her and you're not a knight but a dragon. In the story books is the dragon that's the bad guy huh?" My sister pulled a black sleeveless shirt on. "The Princess likes you kid so you better take care of her you got that? Kid?"

Onee-san looked back and saw me glazed eye. She approached and waved a hand in front of my eyes to no response. "Damn I broke him. Kid!" A snap of the fingers woke me from my trance.

"Huh what?"

"Kid you lick the windows way too much."

The woman returned to her closet thing and grabbed both her sash and her belt. "Oh yeah, before I forget to tell you, a man came by yesterday with a package for you. It's on the desk."

"A package?"

"Yeah kid, a package," she repeated. There was indeed a pack of some sort on the desk to my right. It was quite large to be a package. It was more like a bundle with the amount. At least four of them

I approached the first and picked it up. It's pretty light so I gave it a shake to deduce what was inside. Finally my curiosity go the best of me I opened it. I grin grew on my lips and placed the item down to the next and the next package. My smile only got bigger. They're clothes but not just any sort of clothes exactly. It's exactly what I ordered from the man at the tailor store, what I ordered from that one shoe store, what I wanted from the blacksmith. My own version of my old garb that all jaeger wore once they became part of the inner circle. I held up the robe-esque coat and the hood buttoned to the shoulders like I asked.

Last was in a red velvet wrapping paper not like the brown paper parcel like the other three. Inside was that prize the princess was going to give me if I won. The prize that caught my eyes the moment I saw it. It was only a necklace or better yet a pendant. A simple gold and silver vined pendant with five special jewels space evenly along a mixture of gold, silver, and wood. A sapphire, ruby, emerald, diamond, and a light blue aquamarine gem. I wanted it not because of the gems or how priceless it was but what I feel when I saw it. I couldn't explain it but I really wanted it.

I rose up the necklace and put my head through the loop of wooden segments and felt a little different. No, not different but more like I just placed something important around my neck. I don't like these feelings because they never end to a happy ending. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. I thought this as I unconsciously rubbed the three tomoe on both sides of the pendant and smiled. This felt nice and the wood on the back of the pendant before the metal is smooth. I don't have to worry about irritation from the metal or splinters.

I took the socks and boots from inside one of the packages and placed it down by the chair. The navy blue nearing black trousers felt nice on my body and legs and fit so well. Like I asked padding was added to the knees and my hips. My black shirt was next and fit well on my body. Before the shirt was too big but now that it's now a little slimmer than before. I took the hooded jacket in hand and marveled at the designs on it now. Black with red stitching and grey fading in at different angle for visual distortion at a distance. What I didn't really approve is there being a magenta dragon on the sides roaring upward from my hips all the way to my shoulders. I didn't really want that but I can assume that the tailor was there at the games, saw my consecutive victories, and modified the jacket accordingly.

I twisted my coat and saw that the Uzumaki swirl was of course on my shoulder same for the mark of the Senju on my collar. The only reason I've decided to wear the emblem of a family that wasn't my own is because of what I found out before. How I have an ancestor in the Senju clan so it's only right I represent this clan as well. Maybe I can meet a couple in the village if I'm lucky. I couldn't meet Tsunade Senju but I can at least show my support for her clan like the leaf does for the Uzumaki with my swirl on their backs.

The jacket fell down below my knees with red in under carried places that are not so easy to notice including inside my hood. I finished with my clothing adjusting the fit and everything else along with the boots. The straps were next. Two loops for the harness that goes over my torso I can assume for the scabbard for Ketsugetsu and doubles to hold a second sword as well. Now I don't have to carry it in hand thankfully.

I propped up to feet after a good tighten of my boots but noticed something missing; I have no sash. I know I ordered one but where is it?

"Just missing the armor now huh kid," a fully clothed Fire Guardian said with her gauntlets and armored boots on.

"What armor?"

"You know, that armor you took along with the body from before."

I flickered back and forth through my memories until I made an open "O" with my mouth. "Ohh that." The onee-chan rolled her eyes. It seemed my façade is actually working well if she's showing faint exasperation.

"Yes that. Now come on, let's put it on ya."

"But, but…"

"No buts, now come on, the scroll is in the desk as well." I looked into the shelf of the desk to my three scrolls. Each labeled. Books, bounties, and armory.

"Thank you." They actually took everything I had and placed it in scrolls. That's nice of them. I pushed the seal on the armory scroll with a little chakra releasing the things inside. The armor, the crossbow, both my swords, my remaining set of knives, and my ninja pouch fell in front of me. Well that answers the question of the missing gear.

The armor was a little big on me; too big in fact. I'm unsure of what she was talking about when it comes to wearing this. It's not like the armor will shrink and form to my body. That's impossible for one. Even in the world of magic this doesn't happen without a great cost for the wearer to pay later. Maybe I can just sell this armor then for a hefty sum. Maybe I return it to the samurai for a favor or as I sign of goodwill.

"I took the liberty to cash in those bounties of yours. They are in one of the scrolls as well."

"Thank you, again." She really did me a favor in that regard. I'm unsure where to go to turn in a bounty anyway.

"Same with your winnings as well. From the money you bet on yourself. Thanks again for that by the way," she winked at me.

"Thank you," I said once more. I already remembered thanks to her but best not ruin the roll she's on. "I can't believe I forgot."

Onee-chan just chuckled as she assisted me taking everything I just strapped on off. Once that was finish she assisted me with strapping on the armor. I still don't see what the point behind this is. It's obvious that this armor will never fit m. It's too big and the molding isn't the shape I can envision my body fitting into. Suddenly I felt some pressure on my back. I glanced back and saw the back of the Do is beginning to literally mold to my body. "What the," I grunted at how tight it go on my chest and legs. The kote felt like they could squeeze the life out of my arms. The hizayoroi just kept tightening and placing pressure in random areas at my legs. Even the leather poleyn felt like it could ring my knees like a wet towel. The suneate molded to my shins and pressed down on my boots and feet.

"This…hurts," I winced as the armor encased my body within.

"Stop fidgeting and stop being a baby." Easy for her to say. She doesn't wear armor and she doesn't know what this feels like. Gods above this hurts. I felt her hands adjusting the armor little by little then putting something on over it. The straps to my swords to be exact. I felt my back become a little heavier when she place Kanryō on my back along with Ketsugetsu. My lower back felt a little smothered when my cross bow was strapped down to it. This armor doesn't feel good. I made a move to remove the spaulders from my body from restricting full use of my arms along with the fauld from my hips and the cuisse. Suddenly those parts of the armor squeezed down to the point that I had to stop. No taking off pieces then. Noted.

The armor felt heavy. It felt heavy and bulky. Strangely enough after a couple moments it's become sort of comfortable. The cushioning inside was really nice.

I looked back to the hilt of the Katana and took it in hand. I believe that man call this thing Kanryō or something like that. I pulled and drew it in a typical "shingk" noise like before. It was a nice sword made of chakra condensed metal and something else, maybe steel but I know that's not right. It's well balanced and sharp at the edge. I sheathe it back to my back and grabbed Ketsugetsu. I place him on my back under Kanryō. I felt good to be back in trend again.

"Looking good kid. You ready?"

"For?"

"Aren't you hungry?" I narrowed my eyes at her and my sis smirked at me. "Yes," I growled and she waved for me to follow.

* * *

"So ki… Naruto how ya doin hm," my one and only friend in this missed up town asked me. I don't mind questions pertaining to my wellbeing but I'm currently eating after two entire days of not eating. The last thing I want to do is talk.

I placed my turkey leg down on top of my plate and swallowed. "I'm good for the most part. I'm alive and some can't say the same," I grinned at my friend and he did the same. "Ain't that the truth?" He said back to me.

My friend Deidara looked around the small room for all able bodied champions to enjoy a breakfast together to get respect to those who fell. Sadly only Deidara and I are here but it's for the best. If that woman were here I'd have to watch food encase she'd attempt to poison it. It's also a shame because now that I'm out of my **Contact** I can see past my own desire to hunt and kill that she's quite attractive. She's obviously a tough girl and prideful but with those black eyes backed up her ego. I think she's only 4 or so years over me but fiercely determined. Hiroki left yesterday apparently but that's not possible. I shattered his very being so he should be in a coma right now for a month at least. I think someone picked up his body and left with it until he awakens. Of course I killed the snake so it's only the two of us.

"At least it's quiet though," I noted as I looked around the room. We are the only ones at the table with five maids and three Fire Guardians. For the most part we have the room to ourselves.

"And the food is good," Deidara rose up chop sticks with a piece of lettuce at the end. He sighed and let it drop. "Hey Naruto my friend." I looked up from my turkey leg with my mouth full of meat. I nodded for him to continue while I ate. I'm starving enough to eat this place bare right now.

"Can I ask you for a favor man?" I nodded and kept eating. "Can I have the winnings you earned from the bets." I didn't bother ask him why he knows about this but already had my answer ready for such a question. I swallowed my food and took a drink of water before giving him a firm "nope" before getting back to eating. "Come on Naruto I'm begging ya," he persisted.

I took a breath and dropped my leg to my done plate and reached for a pig's leg next. "I have no reason to give you anything of mine. Yes, we are kindred spirits and I feel we could comrades razing cities to the ground but why should I give you my winnings?" I turned my eyes towards him with my hood to restrict my visual intent. "For what reason should I give you my money without anything to show for it?"

"You will though," he countered. I rose a brow and bit into the leg in my hands. Deidara leaned in with a frown. "Look, I was supposed to win and or gain the means to get that money or at least the second place reward. I have… business that I need funds for." I tossed my finished leg away and grabbed a cup of water and gulped the contents down. "The organization that was scooping out the tournament as well has left and I have nothing to show for it."

"No offense but I'm not seeing just what any of that has to do with me." I slammed my cup down and faced the man. I even turned my chair around to face him as well seeing that he's sitting right next to me. "You need to stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want, why you want it, and how you can pay me back."

"I can get the money…" I stopped him right there with a hand. "I don't want money. I have enough to set me up for life. While I do want more that's not the most important asset I want at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled at my senior in age. "It's simple really," I rose my hand up and pointed to him. Deidara blinked and turned to look behind himself only for there to be no one behind him. "I want you Deidara," I put bluntly and to the point. Deidara cringed and scoot back away from me making my eyes roll. "I don't mean it like that."

"Yeah, whatever ya say," my friend scoffed.

Ignoring his comment I continued. "I don't need money. I don't care for money with my prize and the favor I have with the Daimyo and his Guardians. Money is of no consequence. What I can use is your services though. I could use your talents and hope you consider accepting."

"What, are you trying to hire me or something?" I nodded and Deidara laughed. He laughed until he noticed that I was serious. Deathly serious. "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"And what would you want to hire me for?" My friend narrowed his eyes at me as he leaned back in his chair. "As a spy for the most part. You can go where I can't and so I could use you. Of course you'll get my winnings as a down payment for your services and more as the months go by depending on the job I task you with. I won't restrict you from stealing, pillaging, and explosive tendencies."

"Okay, what do you have planned Naruto," Deidara sneered at me. "I know that crazed rantings of a schemer anywhere. What do you really want from me or better yet, what do you want me to represent?"

Deidara must have heard this same pitch before and isn't a fool. That's good because my organization doesn't need fools in it. "I plan to start up a bit of a group, an organization if you will, that acts to promote the livelihood of myself and anyone else within."

"And I'm supposed to be your first agent?" I nodded. "Thanks but no thanks," he declined with a waved of his hand as well. "I don bow up just anyone unless I'm angry. I also don't listen to authority that well and last I checked I'm older than you." I shrugged. I'm not going to force him to follow my lead. While this is a shame and a loss I learned long ago that they come in stride alongside wins.

"Okay." I faced my chair back around and reached for a bowl of soup and white bread. The soup was really good and the bread even better. Normally I'd eat dark bread or that full wheat bread but this white bread is exactly what I needed. I dipped the bread into the soup and savored the flavor. All the other times I ate there was a bit of urgency behind my speed but now I'm taking my time. I've died or almost died so many times this week and I realized I need to value life more than I do. The fact I threw myself to the wolves like I did is proof of this. Just as I began to reach for a stuffed potato with my name on it I noticed something. I'm the only one eating. I turned my attention towards my friend. Guy was literally staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Seriously?" I shook my head and shrugged. I don't get why he's staring at me right now and not eating. Unlike me he doesn't have all day. "You're not gonna put up a fight or anythings?"

"No means no," I put simply and reached for that potato and grasp the place it was on top of. Deidara snort and crossed his arms over his chest. "You sound like her for a moment," he muttered.

"She must be important," I quipped. Deidara looked at me in confusion. He must have meant to say that out loud. "You just said "you sound like here for a moment,' and I said that she much be important if a guy like you is willing to hold her to memory."

"What, no she doesn't matter," he denounced.

"Whatever you say." I went back to munching away at my food. I'm not in a prying mood and so not willing to look into his mind just yet.

"She's not important," he said again. "I heard you the first time and still don't believe you. The only reason guys like us hold anyone to memory is one of two reasons." I rose my hand up and a single finger. "Because we want to kill his person." I rose my second finger. "Or because they're too important to kill at the moment." I let my hand fall. "So first or second Deidara?"

Deidara snickered a bit and shook his head in think in disbelief. "The second… You asked me why I need the money right? It's because of her and a few of other okay."

"Siblings?"

"They treat me like one, the little brats."

I sighed and waved down one of maid. One of the came over and I ordered some melon sake. I feel if I'm going to listen to a story than I at least need a drink. I waved down a second maid and ordered some hot tea next for the nerves. Once you lay your burdens down its best to have something to sooth the blood and tea helps.

"You ever had anyone you'd kill for Naruto?" I though on my answer. I've killed a lot people in the past as a Hunter. I've killed people for the smallest of transgressions. Every rarely did I ever do it to for another when money wasn't involved. I did it once but only once because it was my duty. I owed the duo my services because of a mistake. My thoughts went towards my sister figure next and the sins I committed after her death.

"Yes," I answer and felt a dark rage fill me to the point that my fist began to clench. "I've had someone I'd kill for before in my life."

"It didn't end well I'm guessing huh," Deidara perceived as his eyes focused on me seriously now.

I felt my other hand clench as the memories flowed past my eyes like I was seeing it. If I though my Naruto self suffered the hunter lost his family before his eyes and could do nothing to stop it. "My sister," I breathed out. "It was when I was… young. She and I were pickpockets and thieves living in a big city struggling to survive. She was four years older than me and at marrying age. A baker… he approached us and offered her a job. No, that not right. He offered her a job and I was left in the wind. At that time I wasn't able to feel the emotions of others that well but I knew he was up to something. I warned her not to leave but she told me not to worry. She told me she'd be back at night time. She told me to wait for her in that spot."

"And you waited for her hm? I'm guess she didn't come back?"

"You'd guess right. I still remember that long night when midnight his. I searched, tracked, and followed the trail. From the baker's home I followed my sister's trail to a windmill. She tore the frills from her scarf off and leave for me to follow and I ran as fast as I could to find her. When I got there four men left all of them deeply satisfied with the stench of true monsters in the air. The baker left with them leaving on single man inside to "clean up' I think they said." I sighed and closed my eyes. "My sister was on a wooden table… dead. They raped her to death. From the scratches and the blood I saw around she put up the best fight she could muster but in the end they got what they wanted. They choked, beat, and stabbed her until she couldn't fight back anymore. If not for the scarf on the ground and her body figure I wouldn't have recognized her."

I remembered well one man that remained behind and what forced me to lose what restraints I had left. "A butcher with a cleaver was moments from cutting up her body remained. I believe he wished to sell her as meat to nobles for a special banquet two days from then. That's what he said."

I heard a crash and turned my attention towards it. A woman stepped back away from me with her platter in hand. I looked down and noticed a pot of tea shattered and broken below me and looked back up to the woman. The maid quickly bowed to me and began to clean it up little by little. A few others joined her to clean up and apologized to me for the inconvenient. I waved them off and they quickly left to brew some more. The sake arrived a moment later and I took the bottle away and the cups. I poured two of them and leaned back down in my chair.

"I never knew humans could be so evil before until that moment." I tilted my head a bit and rose my cup to my lips. I felt the liquid burn away at my throat as I drank down the contents. "Before the butcher started he said, "you little bitch, you gave me this'." I made the same movement the butcher made from the mark my sister made in his neck. Ironically it was the same gesture as if you want to slice a man's throat. "Now I'm going to give you one,' is what he said just as he rose his cleave to cut off her head. That moment I ran up to the butcher with my sister's knife and stabbed him in the back. He pushed me away but I was back on him in moments. I stabbed it into his knee and tore it straight out. I stabbed him again and again and again until he was on his knees barely breathing. I heard screaming the entire time and to this day I'm not sure whether or not it was all his."

I let out a harrowing breath and felt a grin flow to my lips. I felt my eyes burn and the room turn cold. "I said to him, "I'll finish what she started,'" I chuckled and cupped my forehead. "My knife was stuck in his shoulder so I had to grab his cleaver. In one messy slip across his neck I watched him bleed out like a pig beneath me… That was my first kill out of many, many more." The dark emotions that filled my body that day are unlike any other I've ever felt in my life. That's when my alignment turned to a darker side. That's when I first began hunting monsters that wear the faces of men. "I hung him up on the rafters above with a hook going through his jaw up out his mouth and set fire to the mill as I left with my sister's body and scarf." I pointed to my waste. "I used the scarf as a sash for the longest time."

"What ya do after hm?"

"I burned my sister's body and devoured the ashes… that way she would be with me until I died. After that," I sighed and lightened up my tone. "Since those men took away my family I took away theirs. Mothers, fathers, wives, children, brothers, cousins, or significate others. Anyone they loved to the point they'd feel dead without them I killed them until those men were all that were left. Then I killed them one by one but I won't go into specifics." I felt my smile fade away as my thoughts turned to the baker. "That baker though… I let him live, no he wasn't alive anymore when I was done. Correction, I let him linger to fall into the same pit I did. Even when he begged me to kill him I simply told him to do it himself and left." I sighed as I brought tale to a close.

"Answer to your question once more, I did have someone I'd kill for but I did more than kill. I murdered, tortured, and slaughtered for her. The funny part is she wasn't even my blood either. She was a girl who took me and in an unfair war torn world and tried to teach me how to survive. Because of what she did for me and the connect we had I'd do it all again. I'd make another scarecrow in a field using one of their bodies and a hanged man over bar by his leg with sewing needles puncturing his throat and lungs." I finished my 14th cup of sake and Deidara his 8th before we finished the bottle. "From then on I hunted and killed anything that was a monster in my eyes. It…fulfilled me."

"I think you and I have a tie," Deidara muttered and peaked my interest now. "My little siblings, I need money for them but they aren't really my blood either. The different ways I met them and gathered them together… I don't understand what made them different from the many other men, women, and children I had become a part of my art. I don't know what it was about them that stopped me from making their lives worth something if only for that one moment." My friend sighed and grinned as well. The mouths on his hands bit down on the cup in his hand and shattered it into pieces.

"Hey, Naruto." I nodded and gave him the go ahead. "You got a deal. Let's do this." Deidara rose his hand up and a knife. He cut into his palm and drew blood with a sick and demented smile on his lips. One of which a darker part of me was receptive too. That darker part of me followed along with his smile with one of my own. I picked up a knife and stabbed into my hand and slit it across my palm. The pain is nothing to me. I've felt much worse. Deidara rose his hand and I took it in mine.

"For now on let's make some money, kill some monsters, and keep our "too important to kill now" people alive. If you need information… I got you covered and I can trust a twisted bastard like you knows what to do with it."

"I can do that more. Much more."

* * *

I gave my friend my winnings and he gave me a little bird of clay. Sadly Deidara didn't tell me anything on these "siblings' of his but gaining his services as an agent is more than enough to satisfy me. Sadly I had to make sure to keep my tale between the men and women of the room meaning I had to give them a few choice words to keep them silent. I can't have them telling everyone a personal story like that. They promised never to speak of it and I was satisfied with that. I just had to ask them a simple question on whether or not they had family and they understood I'm quite serious with my demands.

My agent left and will use this little birdy to track me down to relay information on anything "Of Interest" that might come up. I will do the same if I hear anything in the village. Any missions for him to take and any people he might discover that are "Of Interest" as well. We will work together and pool our sick minds together to get a leg up on the world and show them our art one way or another. I will send him fund of course to work and we will collaborate in the period of two months. I have a plan and can't wait to see it unfold.

"So, kid… that story of yours."

"Huh," I looked up to my sister as she winced when my eyes turned towards her.

"How old are you?"

"13."

"Was any of that true?" The woman gulped. I blinked and licked my lips. "Does it matter whether or not it is? Would it change anything that's going to happen? Would it make you feel any less comfortable around me if I said it wasn't? I sounded pretty convincing didn't I? Did my aura pressure the room? Did my tone make a shiver climb up your spine? Did my eyes turn red for a moment to the point that it was like you were looking into the pit itself?"

I asked a fair amount of questions so it's understandable that she might be a bit unsure of which to answer first. I looked back and saw that look of certainty and amusement towards the little boy from before completed missing from her eyes and aura. She's a bit unsettled and it shows with how she rubs her index and middle finger of her dominate left hand together. She acts like she's right handed but she can't full her natural balance. Even her left ear shook a bit under her hair.

I used a Naruto signature foxy smile when a minute or so pass. "I wouldn't worry about some story by a kind Onee. It's cool." Her aura lighted up a bit but now she's a bit guarded now.

"Hehehe," she chuckled nervously before she calmed down with a sigh. "God kid you had me for a bit."

I giggled a bit and took her hand with a light smile this time. "Don't worry sis. How can a kid like me do any of that?"

"Right," she breathed out. "I know the world is fucked at times but I can't imagine that happening to you. You wouldn't stand for that or be tricked in such a way." She's right. I won't be tricked again though I will admit Naruto did suffer in his own way. I've witnessed rape before but never before I've I suffered it. Not until I awoke once more here.

"So, are you good enough to face the music?"

"Music?" I looked up with a frown towards a face that gained a smile once more.

"Yeah the Damiyo and his family wish to see you along with the rest of the Fire Guardians. Your prize remember?"

"Oh." I just about forgot about that. Going down memory lane is a trip.

"Ha," she laughed. "Oh' he says."

My sister pat me on the back then pushed me forward. "Come on kid it's time to go."

"Sure sis." I am not sure when we developed this little younger brother and older sister 'thing', but she has just taken so much care of me and shown me nothing but generosity the whole time so why not play along to see how far I can take it. I am thankful for her help and what she has done for me so far like keeping me company, letting me see her naked, collecting my bounties, letting me sleep with her, cleaning my armor and blades, letting me touch her breasts, and helping me get dressed.

Pretty much during the entire time she escorted me to the main hall where the family awaits the dragon I fiddled with my effects starting with my crossbow. While I examined it I confirmed the different projectiles I could fire with this. Sadly its only bolts for right now. I miss Isabella. She was a beautiful weapon of mass genocide in the form of a crossbow. I miss her so much but I suppose I have to make do with this thing.

The stock has a rotating lever on it to assist with pulling back the bridle with a second that goes to the next set of prods I think to add onto the power and pushback of each shot. I pulled back on the lever and spun it around on the pulley like mechanism until the bridle sailed across the stock to the aback. I need some sights for this thing and maybe an ocular scope as well. I know a friend of mine placed a small scope on his rifle to assist him a target at long distance. With a powerful crossbow I can do the same.

I noticed some clips on the sides. Four on each side of the stock. Most likely for the bolts or arrows it can follow. Seeing that they are empty maybe I can fix that here and now. I drew four bolts from my side pouch that Sisy put on my rear without me noticing and snapped the four on the stock. I grabbed a fifth one and sat it in the center of the bow in the grooves. I noticed a small clipping on the front and closed it as well. The arrow was now trapped ready for fire no matter what movement I make.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Sis asked me I'm sure a little curious on why I've loaded a weapon indoors.

"Nothing," I responded as I went back to inspecting my trophy. I took the grip I hand and held the crossbow point upward to the ceiling. My finger rested on the trigger and felt a little strange on the palm of my hand. This wasn't made for me that much is for sure so I will have to change it around soon.

I stopped right before passing a hallway to the right and extended my arm out aiming it down the hallway. I noticed a picture of the Daimyo's wife at the end of the hall maybe twenty yards away. With a grin I pulled the trigger. The bolt fired from my trophy and hit the picture in less than a second. That was fast. Really fast.

I glanced back when I heard a soft gasp. Sisy watched with wide eyes at the test fire and as loaded it just as fast as it fired and aimed at my target. That took at least 3 seconds for me to reload a new bolt from the side and yet another two seconds to awkwardly grasp the lever. Then another four seconds turn it to the max. That took a total of nine seconds. If this was a battle ground I could have died at least 27 times in that time.

"Damn kid that was cold," Sisy mused at the needle sticking out of the forehead on the picture. "Nice shot."

"Thanks… Sisy." Sisy rose an eyebrow and ripped the needle out of the painting.

"Sisy?" I nodded. "Yeah seeing that I don't know your name and I call you sis I decided just to call you Sisy for now on." I gave her the look and frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"Nononono I do! Thank you kid I love the name."

I smirked and turned back to my trophy. This will work well for me and with a couple seals I can increase the speed, range, and push back maybe. I pulled off the bolt and clipped it back to the side of the stock before replacing my crossbow to my lower back again. This will work for now until I can create something greater.

"And here we are." I looked up from my toy and drooped my eyes. "Nice door," I deadpanned. "Yeah I hate it to."

Sisy propped her foot at the door and I mirrored her. "In one," Sisy said. "Two," I responded and put my hood up. "Three!" We both said the bashed down the door. She used her super kicking strength and I used my Ki infused kick to get the large door open. The large ugly green door burst and slammed against the wall on the other side.

"Nice kick Naru-chan."

"Amazing power Sisy."

We grinned then faced the deadpanned looks of the rest of the Fire guardians, guardsmen, and the shocked looks on the royal family. We waved simultaneously before entering the large room.

"God there's two of them." I stepped almost instantly in front of the man that said that and grabbed his wrist. "You know if you talk about my Sister like that I might take offense." The man flinched back and bounced back when he hit something soft and looked back to her. "You know if you talk about my little brother and me like that I might just take offense as well." The man looked from Sisy to me.

"Ah, sorry." I twisted the man's wrist and kicked his knee out down to my level. "You're forgiven." Sisy said after the small crack of his wrist and looked to me with one of those looks. I released the man and walked away. Sisy smiled and took the empty spot next to the bald one in the front. I stood in front of the family at the end of the Guardians.

I got a really good look at the five above me.

The Daimyo himself, his wife, his two daughters, and Yuuki placed in the very front at the center. Unlike the rest instead of the chair she was sitting on a pillow with a large amount of stuff on her body like gold and jewelry and some stupid head ornament as well that I guess resembles a crown or tiara or something. She had a ton of makeup on as well. Too much in fact. Are they trying to make her look less appealing to me?

Before I could speak out anything a man came forth with a pillow in hand. On the pillow is a sash. A black one with magenta outlines and a dragon on the ends but white and breathing fire of the same coloration as the outlines "This is for you Dragon champion. Like the other of the champions before you a sash is awarded to you as proof of your strength and supremacy over your greatest foes." I looked up and spotted the old me from before and under his beard he wore a smile.

"I…." The old man shook his head and held the pillow up to me. "You are a worthy successor my boy and I look forward to seeing you make history like the three who came before you." I gulp and looked down to the sash. This old man… who is he? What is he? He said that the three before me made history but what could that mean. Are the dragons of old important figures in history? That's a possibility. I didn't even know who Tsunade Senju was until this morning and this old man might be in the same boat. He's at least 90 years old but looks as old as the hokage. This man… his aura is amazing. He's been hiding it this entire time but now he's allowing me to see it. I can see an ocean, vast and deep, containing all the life in the world. I can feel the weight of this ocean on my shoulders and it's heavy.

As I looked into the water I saw it. A pair of yellowish eyes staring back at me. I stepped back on the small patch of land I found myself on but there's nowhere to run. This… dragon has me in its sights. This dragon that controls the depths of the sea, the layers of land, and the levels of heaven above. This isn't a red dragon that breeds destruction, its gold. One of the four dragon gods… by the goddess what is this old man.

"You will surpass me," I blinked and the yellow eyes in the water replaced the blueish-purple ones he held previously. "It's one thing to control the very elements that breed life. It's another to be the force that keeps all from unraveling and defending the balance in which we base our life upon. You are not red, black, or gold," he stressed and pushed the pillow further towards me. "You are magenta and the balance of this country is the weight upon your shoulders. It's your role and your time. Take it."

I looked down to the sash and took a breath. I have to defend the balance. I can do that. I took the sash in hand and presented it to the old man. The dragon before me. The man that defended the life within the ocean that is the Hi no Kuni. The man who defended the people when the storm threatened to sweep them away from land. And the man who watched from up high to ensure this country and world survived though the wars humans have caused. This man is the dragon of Light and sustain it throughout his time. He's no red dragon or black dragon. He's not magenta either. I can take life as easily as I can give it but this man can't do the same. Maybe that's why I'm here. I have a role to fulfil and this is these are the steps I must take to the end.

I'm ready.

I wrapped it around my waist over my straps and allowed the two dragon ends to fall down as far as my jacket did as well. "I know my role for I've held it once before. Rest easy knowing that I will defend the balance with my life even if it kills me."

The old man bowed to me but I went beyond that. I drop down to my knee and gave a deep bow to this man, no this dragon before me. This dragon that completed his role and didn't fall to become a cursed serpent. Dragons in the stories never live and are always felled by a human determined enough to challenge it. This man proved that it's possible break the trend and complete your mission. It's possible to live long enough to see the fruits of your labor. It's possible which means there's a chance I won't fall this time. A chance is all I need.

"Don't bow so low my boy. Have you no pride?"

I heard the gold dragon's words and felt a smile arc my lips. "Pride," I whispered. I have that and more. I climbed up to me feet and pulled back my hood with a straight battle face on for all the seriousness I felt around the room. "If a dragon has anything in abundances its pride old man." I said this but the old man was gone from my sights once more. I didn't bother looking around the room because I could no longer feel him around me. Like life he was gone in an instant. I suppose all I have left is facing the music so to speak.

I faced the family that remained quiet during the whole fiasco with one thing on mind. "Where's my money?"

The Daimyo pointed towards a door on the other side of the room. "Your prize money, from what Satomi-kun told me, has been divided into gold, then silver, and then ryo." A cart of gold and silver was carried in next to me and a box of ryo paperback as well. My eyes widened at the sight of the gold and everything else. I put my hands together and three clones spawned behind me. I pointed to the money and said, "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" They all saluted then took the box of money in hand and walked away.

"Okay~" Said one of the guardians. I made two more clones and tossed the Bounties scroll to them.

"Well then now for the choice at hand but first I still wish to congratulate you for your accomplishments Magenta Dragon Uzumaki. I have already sent word to your Hokage of your whereabouts so you don't have to worry about any… manhunts," the elder man chuckled a bit.

I swallowed a sigh and bowed my head. "Thank you but what do you mean by choice?" I asked again for the second time since my being here.

"The winner of the Tournament is to take my second eldest daughter's hand, join my Guardians, or…" "I get the money," I finished tightening my sash and looked back up to the Daimyo. "I chose the money sir so what other choice is there?"

The elder man's easy going aura faded away and his smile replaced by a frown. "I have a favor to ask of you." This sounded serious.

"What do you wish of me?" I kept my response humble.

The Daimyo waved his hand and the main hall began to clear out. The family was left and the Guardians. "I wish for you to…"

"Darling!" The wife said out loud cutting off the Daimyo. "I am not sure this boy can do it."

"Do what," I said but was ignored.

"Dragon has done as you have asked and fulfilled your requirements. He's survived your allotted time as well before Tsunade-sama intervention. What more is there?"

"Yes but this boy," the fat lady rose her nose to me as if looking down upon me. "I doubt he even wants you to do this. You can tell by his gluttonous expression he does not want this."

"Want what," I asked again.

"I believe we should let the boy decide. It's his choice."

"What choice is this?" I yelled quieting the two from their match.

"Father, mother, can I have him instead?" One of the other girls above asked. I had to fight to urge to cringe when she looked upon me.

"That's a wonderful…." "I'm afraid not my dear. You already have a suitor and your sister deserves the same. If she doesn't wish to take him then you may ask."

"Wait," I roared and earned the attention of the entire floor. "What is going on? What am I taking other than the money? What do you want me to take?" I asked the family

"To take me." The answer came from an unexpected source that took to her feet. It came from Yuuki. "Would you take me?" She asked stepping down from the pedestal. I waited until she was closer to answer but couldn't when a scent cut into my nose. It was terrible. They really are trying to make her less appealing and I could see it in the smirk on the Wife's face when she saw my back step.

"Yuuki what is with all that makeup," I said rising my sleeve up and wiping a bit of the white powder off her of cheeks. "You look lovelier without it." I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not but she did avert her eyes from me with a faint smile on her lips. I reached up and took the head ornament from her head. "This as well," I tossed the ornament up in the air a couple times, "it's covering your beautiful hair." I tossed the ornament and pulled out a rag. I licked the rag and rose it up to her eyes to wipe the red eyeliner from her eyes.

"Naruto." Her hands came up to my shoulders and brought me closer.

"I heard from Sisy that you protected me and held me before so."

"Eh." I chuckled lightly at the noise she made and licked my rag again. "I have your gift as well." I pulled the necklace out from under my Do. The gift gleamed on my wrist in affirmation moving back and forth with a light the precious stones made lite up upon her cheeks.

"You smell. What are you wearing?" Yuuki pouted and looked away showing her bun on her head. "It isn't my fault I didn't want to put any of this on but…" She paused and looked down to the floor. I tilted my head and noticed a couple smirked on the females above me.

"It doesn't matter." I pulled back and placed the rag back into my pocket. "But it does seem a little unfair for me and for you. I doubt you even would want to deal with a kid like me. I mean, I'm a ninja and got your freedom so that means our relationship is over." Yuuki met my eyes. They wavered with a swirl of emotions the flowed from one to the next.

I can't lie to this girl at all. We had nothing keeping me here or forcing me to accept her. She has no reason to leave her comfortable life to be with a pariah like myself. It's not a life I want for anyone to suffer with me. Especially a sweet and innocent girl like this. "You wouldn't want me Yuuki. I am low born and not the best man around. I am also a killer ya know. You saw me kill twice. I also fight and you said you don't like fighting at all. I am not the best looking and hmmm…" My eyes widened when Yuuki leaned down and took my lips with her own. My first kiss for I can't count the one with Sauce at all because that was freaking gross and much more different than this. This was even more of a surprise but much more pleasant. The taste of apples and lemon if that makes any sense. A sensation of both sour and sweet pleasure.

My eyes closed on instinct. I stood on the tips of my toes to reach up high enough on this bigger girl and allowed years of experience to take hold of me. My arms wrapped securely around waist pulling her closer to me in every way possible. Yuuki moaned lightly as my tongue plunged past her lips onto her tongue as well. Instinct started to take root as she wrapped her arms around to my back and pulled me up instead of the other way around seeing that she was taller than me still. I was too happy and self-absorbed to notice though.

We broke the kiss with our faces an equal shade or red and a light smile on our faces.

"I guess we both got our answer." I looked up to the approving smile on the daimyo's lips.

"Hehehehe, there you go little brother!" Sisy roared with her fist up.

The Daimyo clapped with a wide smile on his face. "I am happy to see she is so infatuated with you so quickly. Make lots of grandchildren for me if you can."

"Father!" Yuuki hid herself in my shoulder hugging me even closer than before.

"Of course I don't expect one of the few Uzumaki left to be without his rights so I expect many things in your future Dragon."

I could only guess what he means by that. "Ah, thanks," was all I call say. My brain was fried right now.

"Hey boss." One of my clones approached with the scroll in hand. "Oh, thanks." I reached for the scroll but the clone rose it overhead out of my reach. "I will give it to you on one condition." I rose an eyebrow but humored my clone. "And that would be," I ask my now bartering clone. "I want to kiss the Princess too."

That overly possessive nature of mine acted first before my rational side. I punched at the clone but he dodged out of my reach. I frowned and threw a kunai towards him. The clone dodged expertly and drew Kanryō. I made my shadow clone sign and made three clones. My clones turned into kunai with which I tossed each in the air around us.

I drew my Kanryō and met my clones and easily pushed him back. He's holding the sword wrong with his recessive hand below the dominate hand. I kicked his knee out and brought the pommel of my sword down on top his wrist. My clone brought his Kanryō upward to stab me. I rose my hand and appeared behind him evading the thrust. I switched to single handed grip instead of doubly and spun around to cut my clone down. He turned back with a clumsy block but by the position of his sword he will survive this. I substituted again and slashed his back as the weak spot at the waist for the armor. The clone fell to the ground and burst into smoke.

The Substitution isn't hard to do but it's difficult when you try to exchange places with something that is smaller or lighter than you. I learned that the hard way during the fight with Deidara and Hiruko. With a clone henged into a kunai though I don't pay the larger amount of chakra required for a regular kunai.

I glanced back and rose my hand again and appeared next to Yuuki. I brought my sword back stabbed behind me. My blade found home in the shoulder of my last clone that saw his chance and took it. "Damn so close," he said before fading away as well.

"Sorry," I sheathe my sword behind me. "I'm very possessive and the only one that can touch her now," I smiled at Yuuki, "Is me."

Sisy whistled. "Nice."

I collected my kunai one by one and placed them in the holster at my leg. "I can do your favor and take your daughter sir if you allow her to leave with me to for Konoha." The Daimyo's smile waned as all eyes landed on him. "I will not stay in this place I am sorry. I have a life to build myself and refuse to have it given to me and take the easy route. I have plans and many other choices to build up on. If you say I can't then I take my leave and visit when I can."

Yuuki reached out to me but I stepped out of it. "But if you let her leave to the outside world you have my vow that anyone that tries to harm her will suffer. Anyone that means the noble and the poor." I looked directly at the wife and felt her tense under my gaze.

"And I believe you." The man rubbed his chin.

"Father." The man looked from me to Yuuki into her dark red eyes and sighed.

"What do you want my dear?"

Yuuki shuttered lightly in place. "I want… I want my boyfriend father."

All the men looked over to me and Sisy rose an eyebrow at me.

The daimyo smirked

I gulped.

"Then you shall have him."

* * *

Never in my life have I bared witness to one of these princess with the dirty blood fiascos actually coming to be. I'm shocked that I succeeded in getting the royal family to allow me to take one of royal blood but that leaves me in an precarious position. I didn't really account for the feeling of that princess, and even if I did I didn't count on her willing leaving everything to follow me.

For now I'm stuck sitting in a chair unsure of just what is going on right now. I thought I was going to get my money and leave but I guess it's not that easy. It never is. So far I've been stuck in this room for a good ten minutes twiddling my thumbs waiting for something. It got to the point that I've been forced to dive into my mindscape and read the many books within my library seeing that I'm that bored. I looked into bloodline limits of the Senju clan I acquired along with that of the Uchiha. The wood release and the sharingan are very fascinating to study. If you combined the two of them who knows what would happen. If you combined the bloodline limit of the Uzumaki clan along with that of the Uchiha I can only imagine the warrior spawned from this combination. The sharingan can copy techniques and induce illusions with a single glance. It's my kind of ocular jutsu compared to that of the byakugan. I came across a third one from a story book I've read about one that is supposed to belong to god. The Rinne something. It's a myth apparently so it doesn't really matter.

I turned to the next book I had and looked into the history of the casinos. This first one was spawned within a brothel of all things when the betting being women on the scale of attraction. It sounded interesting so I looking further into it. I might aim to get into the prostitution business. There's a lot of money in it next to drugs though I don't deal in drugs. While I don't get mixed up with the practice I don't necessarily discontinue the practice either. Business is business whether in selling produce or human lives. To me it's all the same. Humans don't matter until they are close to causing self-genocide. That's when I have to step in. I must keep the balance and humans are going to commit acts of sin no matter what I do. My sister died because of this, but I know not all are evil, just some. Stopping a single battle doesn't end the war and until all mankind unify atrocities will befall us. That's one absolute out of five down.

The books I could read in my mind are all interesting and all but most of the information I've been looking into isn't relevant to my current situation and yet I find myself reading them regardless.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room once more to nothing. Just me and the chair I found myself in with a fireplace to my left and another chair in front of me. I leaned forward and rested my chin on Ketsugetsu. Just how long will I have to wait for whatever is about to happen?

The double doors to the room opened and I leaned up and straightened out my back. The Daimyo himself walked into the room with a couple maids holding the door open for him. The man regarded me with a smile before sitting down in front of me. We sat in silence and not by my choice. I have close to little to discuss with the man and he seems keen on examining me. Suddenly he pass me a piece of folded paper from his hakama. I took it and he gestured for me to read it. I opened the folds and read the contents. It's from the old man back home it seems. He's worried about me but trusts the word of our Daimyo that I can get home on my own. I won't face judicial punishment for my absence and will be given a week to get settled with my new title and its benefits.

"I never imagined the Kyubi boy would come here and play in my games," the man pulled out a fan and hid a bit behind it. "You are a long way from home," he pointed out. "You've even changed my daughter despite all the efforts I made to make her more demanding. I tried for years and you succeeded in only a few days. The Hokage was right about you. You have an interesting power to change hearts don't you."

"I don't think so," I muttered. I don't change people for the better. I never have and never will.

"I don't believe so. That was the first time I've seen her "want' something. Though it happened to be a boy instead of a silk kimono like I would prefer it's progress."

"What do you wish of me?" I asked of the man. He didn't bring me her just to discuss his daughter's changes.

"Do you know the specifics of my daughter's status as fallen?"

"I know that she's not the child of your current wife. I know that she's rejected by most your family. I know that she's much more special than most are lead to believe." I thought back on the comments of the guards from before and the little I've seen of her aura from her conflicts. She's special and I'm curious enough to find out why.

"You are correct but not fully." The man closed his fan. "Do you know about the legend of the Phoenix?"

"The Phoenix?" I questioned.

"It's a legend that a child will be born with the power over life and death. It's the story of child with a destiny that until realized they will not die. It's actually tied to the dragon if you read the old folklore from my study." The man gave me a knowing gaze. Ah, so the man knows that it was me. It's not too hard to figure out I guess. The thief is a ninja with the ability to use the shadow clone jutsu with the body of a child. I fulfill all the wickets.

"I have the book with me actually and I'd like if you added this to your stake. You will won't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now, I've secured passaged for your trip back to Konoha and wish for you to understand that even though my daughter has put her faith in you I need you to understand that more than her life is in your hands. Her very happiness is focused on you so do well to keep her satisfied." The man pulled a book out of the folds of his outfit and placed it on the table before me. "These are notes I've written on my little girl that will help you from her birthday to her favorite color. I suggest reading though it and understanding its implications."

"Yes sir."

"I have as well a written contract for you to sign for the day that you consummate the coming marriage between you both. I understand that the laws of the country will give you leeway with females I'd have to demand you stay faithful to her as your "first' if you will."

"Yes sir." I reached up and signed the contracted and sat back down.

"Excellent. Now I need you to remember that even though you're a ninja under the leadership of the chosen Hokage you're also my Dragon tasked to protect your Phoenix. Placed your career up front but remember that she must come first. You must become stronger to create good grandchildren for me as well. They must be strong, fast, resilient, and beautiful like the both of you combined."

"Y-yes sir. I-Is that all?" I prayed that it is.

"Actually I have these notes on possible contracts and attempts that will be placed on my little girl's life. I'll hand these to you and make sure you stay up-to-date."

"Yes sir!" Finally something I can use.

"Now," the man smacked his fan to the palm of his hands. He must be done now. Thank the goddess. "I must tell you the tale of her mother and just how this all happened. Once you understand my choice you can…"

I sort of cut him off there and stopped listening for a moment. Something tells me this is going to take a moment…

God Help ME!

* * *

A/N: This took a bit to get out didn't it. The next chapter is the introduction of the MC to Konoha. Once that happens who knows what I might do there. So many choices and so many games to play with so many people. I can't wait.

Oh yeah, if you like Familiar of Zero I just started one of those and Dragon Age is coming soon as well. Stay frosty, thanks for reading, and review please.


	8. Facing the Music: Part 1

**Chapter 8: Facing the Music Part 1**

I said my good byes to the guardians and the Daimyo with ease but Sisy asked me to visit her every once and a while along with allowing Yuuki to visit her family meaning her father really. I agreed and left with the young princess behind me though it took a good amount of delicate debating and "playing the game" to persuade the Daimyo from sending a Royal Entourage to escort us back to the village. I was in the best shape of my life right now and well rested with a full stomach at the time we prepped to leave and I didn't want too many people. A group of people make you a bigger target for the men willing to take the risk and having fully armed guards and a guardian would have made even someone like me relish the challenge of finding the treasure those people are protecting.

Luckily I've gotten my way and I was allowed to leave without an entourage though I didn't leave alone. Yuuki's handmaiden actually was almost in tears when Yuuki was about to leave and I recommended she come with us. The damiyo agreed to release her and pass her contract over to me to hold. It was quite a surprise. The woman though wished to stay back for a time before she'd come on her own to Konoha to meet up. I didn't mind and left knowing I'd see her later.

I was allowed to take anything for my journey back home but all I took were two horses, a backpack, nine scrolls, and two of the most comfortable saddles they could muster. One horse was for Yuuki and I walked the other with my pack and a few of Yuuki's on top of her. I've been walking for a time now with both sets of reins I hand. The girl's possessions she wanted to take are in my scrolls I was give and my sword at the ready. Sadly I found out that bandit appear to populate the country side and saw us as easy prey, not that Yuuki would know anything about this. Even now I'm overlooking three men dressed like ruffians with rusty swords and one with a mace. They smell as well to the point that I spat to the side a bit. I could taste it just from the rancid smell.

Since we've left the capital I've noticed that I might have underestimated her pursuers a bit in their relentlessness. So far I've had to stay awake for two entire days hunting two assassins after her head whilst worrying about bandits as well. It's official, for some reason someone wants her dead. And I aim to get to the bottom of this during my time in Konoha. I've captured one man and tortured the man for a good hour before he broke. I was forced to use two poisons to drastically slow his perception of time. One minute was at least half a day to him and this session of mine made Ketsugetsu really happy. I think I stabbed the man 19 times before he told me to stop. I didn't get a name but I got a country being both the Land of Rain and the Land of Mist. I don't understand what any of these countries have against Yuuki but I'm sure I'll find out as long as I'm patient enough.

"She's a right prwetty on' ye buda?" One of the bandits said, I think. These men probably skipped grammar in school and it shows.

"Yeh, I wana tas' 'hat girlly." The one in the middle said hungrily.

I shook my head and looked up at the princess. Currently she's in her very nice hakama of red and white with blue clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She's sitting serenely on a small travel chair we packed reading a book calmly waiting for me to return. I told her I was going to relieve myself and be back in a moment but left a clone to watch out for her. She looks like a gem glowing in the darkness right now and it's noon for god's sack. I should have made her look average at least but I couldn't help but keep her as "noble" as possible. I can't imagine her, my little angel, appearing as a common woman and so kept her beautifully dressed and groomed like a doll almost. I can't help it. I'm a dragon and I like shiny things and once a gem loses its luster I lose interest. I don't want that to happen.

"I's go's furst." The last one growled at the other too and he was the biggest. I can imagine the damage he'd do to a virgin. Nope, can't let that happen.

I heard them mention me but called me a little brat they'll sell for later. Too bad for them that I'm the one that has the jump on them. I dropped down to the ground silently and pulled Ketsugetsu out of his sheath. This is the third set of bandits I think I've had to clean up. I'm getting a bit tired of squashing this trash beneath my foot but someone has to take it out I guess.

I tapped one on the shoulder with my sword and then the other two. I walked to the largest just as he turned around under his sight. I rose my sword and placed it at his side just as I lined up the three of them. They moved a bit to see who did that to nothing but a sword piercing into the extremities of their guts. First I went through the big one and pushed him back. His added weighed held when he fell on top of the other too and impaled them with the added pressure of his and my weight. My feet left the ground and I was lifted up and gripped my feet on the large one's side as he hit the ground on top of the other too. I jumped up taking my sword with me and looked down to the trash. Their heads are just where I want them with one on top of the other in line. I slashed downward and kept going until my blade hit the grass. I felt my blade pulse and the blood within the men slowly seep within.

I pulled Ketsugetsu out of the blood, "You've had enough," I said to my sword and sheath him back on my back. I pulled a small tag and placed them on the bodies and stacked the severed heads on top. I walked away just as the tags took to flame and burned away the bodies leaving barely a trace. I reached Yuuki and told her it was time to go. She didn't question it and let me assist her on top of the horse. I went back to walking and faintly stopped without necessity.

It's a bit funny. I just killed there three men but unlike the first time I don't even feel anything. Maybe it's true what they say. "Once you get sick after you kill someone that feeling never comes backs. It's just like the chicken pox." I clenched my hands and looked up to the setting sun. The old Naruto would be disgusted with this revelation but the Hunter doesn't care about this necessary evil of executing such trash that pollutes the land. I sighed and walked back down towards my excess baggage.

* * *

It was a new day today and so far nothing has happened. No bandits. No tails. No setbacks. I've just walked without rest or need of it for once. I walked with my samurai sword on my back over my shoulder along with my two handed sword just encase I get a tail to follow the "cargo" I am carrying. You never know when a beautiful woman like the happily humming one on the horse will attract the scum of the land wishing to take her. Not on my watch they don't but you never know when it might happen. That's why I'm adjusting the crossbow I took from the toad girl. It's a decent piece I have to admit. The wood is sturdy and well-polished and the metal is flexible yet strong. I've tested it out a couple times already and was able to hit a deer at over three hundred years with it but with a lot of adjusting for wind and bolt drop. It's a good piece but not as strong as Isabela. She was a crossbow God himself would beg me to let take into battle. I missed her so much but I suppose I have to make dues with this. Against a ninja this might be useful if I'm far enough that they can't hear the release or sense the bolt or close enough that none of that matters.

"Naruto."

"Hm," I looked back to the princess and her bright smile. I liked her without makeup like she was now and in more travel oriented clothing than the Yukata she had on before. Instead she wore a simple kimono made of not so expensive fabric but as she told me much more comfortable than what she is accustomed to wearing, and braided her hair instead of letting it fall every which way. I told her that she didn't need to look like a princess to get my interest and she seemed happy to get all of that "obstructive objects meant to torture her" off finally. I mean her shoes just looked hard to walk in that is why I got her some simple brown sandals and white socks to go with her light blue kimono. The bangs of her hair are clipped back with three red clips in her silvery blonde hair keeping her fore head clear of hair.

I still can't believe that a princess fell for me in the matter of two to three days. It is all hard to take in but I was happy regardless. I don't really understand just what the Princess thought of me, whether or not she really likes me, has that dashing Rouge complex with me, or maybe feels like she owes me. I am not sure but I suppose now I can keep that promise to show her new sights and places as well as protecting her from those that wish her harm. So far it hasn't been too hard. The Princess has a nice smile and eyes that wandered every inch of scenery she could. I could see that by just being out and about from her "home" put her in a good mood. One that was enough to make me feel a little joy as well.

"How far are we? I can't wait to see your home. Hm, what's wrong?" I had a sour look on my face at the mention of my so called home. Both the village itself and the place I live in being the third district which isn't too far from the Red Light District. My apartment and the building itself is not in the best condition it could be while livable is not really fit for a princess like Yuuki. I met her eyes with my own only for her to smile at my uncertain look. "You're worried your home isn't fit for me," she deduced masterfully.

I nodded with and exasperated sigh. "I feel that my apartment is not really good enough for you to live in Yuuki. Same with the area I live in on top of this. I mean you're a princess and all so I feel…"

"Don't worry Naruto," she tilted her head in a cute manner still as bright as ever. "Being out and with you is enough." I chuckled and scratched my cheek. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized that even though you choose to come with me in such a fashion you and I still barely know much about each other."

Yuuki hummed looking up with an attentive shine in her eyes. "I know you're nice and considerate." I'm anything but nice or considerate but I didn't say that out loud. "You did so much for me we when you could have just left me to my fate but didn't." While I sort of wanted to I was sadly compelled to help her. "You fought for me when no one else could." And she paid me to do it with the prize money as a bonus. Something for something. "You are strong and a super cool ninja as well," she finished with a smile.

One that I returned in my own foxy way but thought of how wrong she is again. I'm not strong. I'm actually pretty weak. The reason I survived is a ton of luck and my experience. Naruto would have died in the first round or at least the second if that Amazon had gotten her hands on him. The first portion I have to admit to myself and her whether I like it or not. "I am a ninja but I was lucky the whole time," I admitted looking straight ahead. "My sword," I took the two hander in hand and squeezed until my hand bled. The blade itself instantly glistened in a red hue in all its shining and bloody glory. "You see this sword is what saved me as much as it harmed me. It killed me the more I used it and even now I can feel the drain on my very essence. A Vampiric sword that gives the bearer enhanced abilities as well as the ability to perceive your opponents attacks for the most effective and damaging counters. This sword is what let me survive my last fights Angel. Without this I would have died for sure." I loosened my grip and felt the blade slowly calm back down… I think.

"Who cares you are the wielder and it was you I saw win all those times not that," she pointed to Ketsugetsu with an absolute tone. "You are Naruto Uzumaki the Magenta Dragon, the first since the beginning so don't forget that. My protector and b-boy f-friend can't worry about something like that." Even now she can't say boyfriend without stuttering like a cute school girl. I like having a friend who is a girl or a girlfriend if it means I don't have to be lonely anymore. Yuuki might fit well into what I might have planned. "What is your apartment like?"

"It is a one person I can tell you that and really small."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"You caught that huh." I sighed again. "You see I want a larger apartment or at least a house."

"You have a lot of money from father why not buy something bigger?"

"Because I," I pointed to myself with my thumb, "have a plan to buy my entire empty apartment building and renovate it. It could also use a bit of a," I pointed to Yuuki with a smirk, "woman's touch as well."

"M-me?"

I nodded, "Of course you Angel you see any other woman walking," or in her case horse riding, "around here hmm?"

"W-well I could ah, try a least."

"Good because I don't have any other girls to go to other than Ayame."

"Ayame?" She said with a farrowed brow and a sour frown. "Who is this 'Ayame'?"

"Ah," I gulped and stepped up my pace all the way until I was at the limit the reins could go. "Another one of my girlfriends."

"WHAT!" I jumped and shot to a tree away from the flaming aura girl with hell fire glowing eyes. "What do you mean another one of your girlfriends!?" She didn't yell at me but that just made her sound all the more intimidating to me. So much so that I had to hide like a little scared puppy behind a tree.

"Why are you mad? I only have her and Hinata-chan and maybe Sakura-chan as girlfriends." The aura grew and consumed the tree with fires from the underworld so ghastly and black that it could consume the light it touched licked the bark burning through the tree.

"T-Three! You have th-th-three g-girlfriends," she stammered but whispered like an angry spirit.

"What the big deal," I pushed trying to not get incinerated by the fire of death itself. "Am I not allowed to have friends that are girls other than you?" Just like that the fires extinguished and the feeling of dread that saturated the very atmosphere turning it a dense purple color faded away along with the heat from the fire.

"You think a girlfriend it just a girl who happens to be your friend?"

"Y-yeah," I confirmed still hiding behind my tree. "You see me as a… friend?"

"Of course your one of the first girlfriends I have ever had so I cherish you a lot Angel." Silence came next that was so full of shock and uncertainly that it felt like the world had gone mad. First she was pissed off to all hell now this.

"I-I see that is what you meant." I looked over the tree and found half of it charred to a crisp black.

"What do you mean?"

Yuuki looked down and shook her head. "N-nothing." Yuuki reined her horse toward the path.

"I guess from what you told me I shouldn't be surprised." I was so confused but I know that I was safe from the wrath and power of the young woman mounted on her black horse for right now. Her power was so amazing and intense. What was that?

* * *

 **SCENE CHANGE**

* * *

The rest of the trip to the village with done in the most awkward kind of silence that I have ever had the pleasure to take place in. The silence was enough to put me on edge breaking me from my calm and easy-going mode into battle mode fast. My hood was up and my mist respirator over my face to alter my voice to a deep darkened version of it. My lovely sister was nice enough to pack the mist assassin's equipment for me to make use of and this respirator is really cool. I feel like a badass with it on. I'll impress everyone… Nah that's not a good idea. If I start acting a little "too" different mood goddess knows what the old man will do. Still, I look like the most suspicious spy in the world right now, especially combined with my darkened color scheme right now. Even my sash happens to be black like the rest of my clothing but with a white dragon and magenta colored hear and there.

The gate got closer and closer. That is when I mounted my own mount as well and ushered him forward. Yuuki hasn't talked to me once since I told her about her being my girl friend instead of girlfriend. The difference between the two escapes me and that seemed to put her off a lot even though she hasn't said anything to correct me. The downcast look in her eyes was enough to show that I'm still ignorant in relationships. As Naruto I never had a relationship. As the Hunter I was never gave a relationship a chance. While I did have relationships with females it was purely professional. Then again Chloe and Isabella did get…close to me. Regardless of the past though even if this effected our relationship at all it didn't change my mission. I have to protect her from all threats unconditionally.

The guardsmen Chunin at the gate saw myself and Yuuki approach and awaited our arrival. I jumped off my horse to the stone ground and strolled to the booth. "Morning," the first chunin said with a wave as the other examined me from head to toe.

I nodded to them and said, "I am expected, I believe by the Hokage." The other chunin rose his eyebrow.

"That's a mighty big claim to make. Who are you and where are your papers?" I tossed the man a folder I seemingly took out from some place at my back. The man with the long bandage across his nose scanned the contents of the folder. His eyes widened as they flowed back up to me. "You're the Uzumaki kid!" He roared as he shot up to his feet.

"I might be," I joshed before stepping back to my horse. "Anyway, I have to get going. I am already late for an appointment."

"Wait! Uzumaki we…"

I ushered my horse and Yuuki followed close behind me. I have to say those two may be nice and not so much bad guys, but they can be a little annoying at times. Especially to a man that just went through what I did in the matter of two weeks. I couldn't fight my own natural reaction to look toward the areas where I felt visual intent on me. I was being watched a couple seconds into entering Konoha and it's from almost from all sides. Yuuki from what I could see is too busy enjoying the sights around us to notice, not that she could anyway. The only reason I was aware of them is because of my abilities to sense energy, whether it be Ki or even chakra, as long as you have it I can see you. It was easy to see who the ninja in the crowd around me were just by how bright their barely suppressed power was and even more the higher echelons or ranking ninja as well. One in particular stood way out more than any other. So much so that I stopped and looked physically to the direction of which I felt it.

"Naruto," Yuuki called from atop her mount, "Why did you stop?" I was wondering the same thing because this energy I felt was so... Luminescent like a sun in the middle of a bunch of stars. It was coming our way as well. This power was easily fire Guardian level seeing they are the only group I can really compare people like this too, because each and every fire Guardian was strong. Stronger than myself that if I got into a straight in fight with them I would come out dead or too crippled to move, almost like what happened with the Arrangements games. I almost died more times than I wish to admit because of not only my lack of power but skill as well. I have my fair share of experience against unorthodox opponents but a mad bomber with a verbal tick, a renegade trash talking samurai, and an energy absorbing chimera I'd say I have had my fill of crazy for some amount of time, hopefully a year. That's not going to happen but a man can hope right?

This man who happened to be walking towards us appeared be a little stressed. The reason why has me a little baffled. "I-Is that man walking on his hands?" Yuuki who must have noticed him finally asked in the same confused fashion as I feel right now but it wasn't just him handstand walking right now that also shocked us but also the man's appearance. Black bowl cut and shiny hair was what is on top of his head and whose caterpillars for eyebrows he has as well are just unlike anything I have ever seen on a man's forehead and I have lived damn it. The man also wore some sort of green outfit that covered his entire body from the neck down to the ankles I think into orange leg warmers.

The man wore a jounin vest which explains the weird attire he chose for most of the jounin I have seen so far are not dressed for the role of a ninja and this one is a prime example. With his legs way up in the air and every eye possible on him even I watched him come up toward us on his hands and it wasn't until he was maybe ten feet away. I noticed that outfit isn't cotton or nylon but spandex. This worked out in my favor though because everyone we passed ended up eyeing the Princess like a prized horse but this was a fitting distraction. I probably should have thought of this before bringing her into the village on top a black stallion with myself on the ground walking both my steed and hers together. I needed to get to the stable and rent spots for the both of them first before anything and find a place to put the Princess. Sadly my apartment is unbecoming of a princess to stay in.

The green spandex wearing handstand walking man pasted me with a frown on his lips like he just lost a bet or something but that can't be it. Can it? I left it alone for now and walked past the man with a sour but motivated shine in his eyes. I grew curious about this man and decided that a quick scan wouldn't hurt. I closed my eyes and felt my senses spread out to the surrounding area. Slowly I focused my erratic sixth sense to a narrow lane. I am extremely out of practice for my sixth sense still. My old body was so much more focused and adapted to constant subconscious use unlike this one. My mind is still in shambles and it's hard for me to concentrate without my body trying to react to some random sound in the background. Eventually the man was close enough that I didn't have to work so hard to see him.

By my ancestors and previous incarnations! This man could beat the fire guardians into the dirt with ease. His body is so...astonishing to see work. Every single muscle is so firm and strong. All the power is condensed into this small package and the things on his legs as well are so bright. This man has to be the most physically fit and have the most perfect body I have ever seen in my life. How could a man or any human dedicate so much of his time to creating a body like this? The diligence it would take is something I know I can't do. I could learn a thing or two from this man because his body...I can't stop gushing over it.

I opened my eyes to him standing right in front of me but on top his hands like before. My eyes met his black ones. I froze. I didn't know what to do or say and I have a feeling he knew this. Instead of waiting on me the man smiled. I had to divert my eyes away from his smile because his teeth are so bright.

"Who was that strange man and why is he walking on his hands?" The princess spoke as if the man wasn't even in front of us. Rude but I wasn't going to be the one to correct her yet.

"I'm not sure?" I said when I finally found my voice.

"I, my young friend, am Maito Gai!"

Yuuki gasped in surprise. "Wait I've heard of you from father. You're a fist fighter correct? Unlike any other ninja." Yuuki raved almost like that of a fan girl. I know she isn't but still it's strange she made it sound that way.

Maito Gai just grinned at the princess' ignorance. "Add a couple kicks and my coolness and you're got it right little lady!" At least this man took all of this in stride. I have a feeling that this man takes much of his outside training and camaraderie seriously and something tells me my feeling is right. Yuuki of course was marveling this strange man and his…exercise? I'm not at all sure what he's doing or why he's doing it. "Why are you walking on your hands Mr. Gai? It's easier to walk on your feet."

"Well little lady my longtime rival defeated me in contest so now I must walk around the village twice using only my hands."

Yuuki grimaced at the thought of it and so did I. That sounds extremely unnecessary if you asked me, but I can't really fault good training when I see it. His hands, shoulders, and back will ache after this I wager. "That's silly. Why take a bet like that?"

Maito guy actually lost his smile for a moment. His gaze deep and thoughtful as he searched for an answer. "Because I have to beat my rival and these punishment games can only make me stronger!" I'd give him an A+ for and have to be awed at his motivation. Seeing this man go through these lengths just to improve is almost inspiring. Almost. I don't plan on walking around the village in the handstand ever. Unless I lost a bet I believed I'd never lose. Sort of how this man got into his precarious situation.

"Hey Naruto," the princess called my attention towards her and I almost gulped. That look in her eye, it's like I'm looking into the eyes of Satan itself right now. And that smile on top of it is making my spine shiver as if the dark goddess Lilith herself has possessed her. Why is she looking at me like that? "Why don't you train with this man?" She suggested making my eyes widen. "He seems really strong."

"Ah princess," I nearly begged but she didn't seem to hear me. Or maybe she just ignored me. I think is the latter over the former.

"You, Maito Gai, can you make my Naruto stronger?" The man looked at me and scanned my body. Was he actually listening to a girl ten or so years his junior right now? That always never ends well doesn't it?

"I am not sure, I have my own training…"

"He can join you!" She said quickly. "Please sir," she brought her hands together and her lip puckered out and seconds from crying. "I want my dragon to become as strong as he can get." Maito Gai blinked at the princess turned her dramatic damsel persona on. I, on the other hand, felt my stomach sink into the abyss of my soul. "My poor Naruto has been sworn to protect me, and I care deeply for him, but I'm afraid for his safety. With the right training I'm sure he can make it through anything. I see your hard work and would be honored if you could assist Naruto in the same way."

Gai smiled. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach when he smiled. A smile so bright it seemed to reflect the sun's rays like a mirror. "Little lady I will turn your protector into the greatest ever. This I promise."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Gai!" Yuuki smiled evilly towards me.

If I haven't felt like my life was over before well… I do now. My angel has fallen from the grace of god and became the devil.

God help me.

"Welp, I must leave but young Dragon Naruto I shall see you today at 1600! Ensure you are hydrated."

"Ah, well I…" Before I could finish Maito Gai sped away on his hands away from me leaving the two of us alone in the middle of the slightly populated road. My hand fell from my side and swung limply at my side. "What just happened?"

"You said you wanted to get stronger right Naruto?" Yuuki said with a smile on her lips that turned as sinister as Sisy's when she's about to bestow her justice upon you. "Mr. Gai is strong and can make you strong right… my boy friend?"

My jaw dropped and the weight of my true situation finally fell upon my shoulder to the point that I leaned forward from the strain of holding it up. This is about that girl friend stuff from before? Are you kidding me!? She can't kill me just because of this!

"After everything… All of that you'll throw me to the lions?" I stood baffled.

"If you were my boyfriend I don't think so?" Yuuki looked up genuinely confused on whether or not she'd screw over her friend who are boys of other than me. "I'm not sure." Jeez I miss the old Yuuki when she wasn't sure of herself and afraid to death instead of this one.

I sighed and rubbed my head before shrugging my shoulders. "Its fine," I waved it off without a care of what is the past now. If I strive and persevere from Maito Gai's training then I can only get strong. As a Jäger I have all the experience and knowledge I need grow much faster than the normal man or woman. If his training can create a body like that I can only imagine after a year of his training what my body would be capable of. If I used Hijik as well I can quicken my aging process. If I assimilate with a demon I can bolster the Od within and make my soul stronger.

I thought on this all the way to my apartment building and smirked.

"N-Naruto?" I turned my eyes towards Yuuki and she gulped a bit. "I-I'm s-s-orry."

I chuckled with a shake of my head. "It's fine. It just means that I have work to do." My older body. A 15 or 16 year old body and only being 14. That would be nice.

* * *

 **SCENE CHANGE**

* * *

It's been a couple days now and I still haven't seen the old man. I went to go and see him not to long ago but sadly I turned away by the secretary because my appointment wasn't until a couple days later. It's a shame because I really wished to meet the man but I just have to be patient.

The moment I got to my crap apartment building almost instantly I got to work. Those few days I took to prepare my contracts helped. I placed the princess in the nicest room I could find in the building and ahead of time sent out clones to gather furnishing for her until I can supply her something more appropriate for a girl of her status. She hasn't complained yet but I can tell when a person is uncomfortable with her surroundings. To supplement this I sent a clone ahead to find a hotel I can let her stay in until the time comes that I can give her a room that's at her level.

Honestly, I feel I shouldn't care about her quality of life and just throw her in the nearest room with roaches" I can't do that though. My code prevents me from causing her harm or unrest and honestly I don't wish to cause her harm. I want to protect her for some reason. I mean she's the first girl that said she liked me so I have to take responsibility right? I have to make sure when we get married she and our children are comfortable. I like her and she likes me and from what the old man told me years before when a man and a lady like each other they get together and have kids…Wow I just had a Naruto-no-Baka moment. I know that's not how it works. I mean it does with it being extremely watered down but just because I like the girl doesn't mean anything.

I doubt she even wants to marry me though. No one asked her and I don't wish to marry her. It's a good thing I have no obligation to. I don't remember signing anything or stating I would so I n sAve her from a fate with me as a husband. I mean who would want marry me? I'm a freak. The soul of a man that kills for a living, a boy tortured by his countrymen for most his life, and all in a single boy's body suffering from an identity crisis. I'm more trouble than I'm worth for right now.

First things first, I need to be worth the excess baggage. If I'm strong that doesn't mean much without a good social status to couple it. I have money now so if I go see the old man I could probably buy the rights to the building and the land my apartment building is on. So far I've been tearing down the foundation and adjusting illegally but not one had stopped me yet. Maybe it's because of who owns this plot for dirt cheap. I know it's privately contracted under the old man's clan and owned by the old man. If God wills it he will sell it to me. I need to hurry and build my Command Center here in the leaf village and make my sigil to link my future ones.

Maybe can I will take a couple days of leave after my week is done to focus all of my time into this other than the early morning and late evening times I've to be forced to train with Maito Gai. I can't fault Yuuki for this, because I've angered her enough to turn into an Ice demon but still this was overkill. That man is insane and it takes a most every bit of Ki and chakra I can manage to survive half of his routine. I have a lot on my plate and this won't help my situation much. He has a body that shows just how strenuous his training schedule will get. I can only imagine what it's like to stay me and train his genin team. I've done some research and know most of the Jōnin sensei this city. It's not that many 15 I believe in total with Hai as one of them. If he's willing to do the princess' will and kill my body everyday other than Sunday I can manage that… I hope.

I stood up from the roof of the apartment and looked out towards the village. This is Konoha. A city of lies, deceit, drugs, indentured servitude, prostitution (that's my favorite), and opportunities. It's perfect seeing that it shines bright in the tourist sections but peel away the gilded paper you'll find the rotten apple. I'm here for just a few days and someone had the gall to try and hold me up. That was amusing while it lasted. But all kidding aside this area around my apartment is ideal for me. Slightly rundown with many small shops and abandoned stalls I could invest in.

I've watched hundreds of people pass by just to get to the three main sections of the economical quarter of the city. To the north I have the merchant's guild with some housing. The Uchiha compound is in that direction as well. To the southeast I have the red light district from what I can see. The red lamps and the smell of perfume and sweat carried over to me by the faint gusts are enough to solidify my assumptions. To the southwest I have housing both basic and extravagant the farther out I look. To the south I have the more lawless side of the house. I saw a man get his pocket picked a moment ago and that side greatly mimics where I stand now. To the northeast I can see Hokage Mountain and the tower to left of it. To the east must be where many of the clans are. I'm picking up a multitude of different scents from the smell of wet dog to flowers. The Hyūga compound must between the mountains and somewhere in the east of the city from where I am. The Uchiha compound seems to be on the opposite side. To the northeast with the mountains I can remember forest behind it and a great amount of it to the south. All in all I'm smack in the middle of everything.

It's all a simple horse ride or walk to get anywhere but which should be my first stop. Maybe the old man but I need some form of security for my apartment building. It's been broken into so many times no matter how many times the locks were exchanged so I need either traps or some form of threat no one would ever expect. Maybe a ninja hound. From what I remember as a kid I've once witnessed that Gatsuga thing they do and taking that to the chest must not feel really good. If I can get an animal that I can break or train in little time it could help. To do that though I will have to use mind break and in this current body it's a skill I have yet to wish to attempt. I'm out of practice in a body that's never done this before. The body and this mind isn't ready or capable to cope with the stress. Making a hundred clones and being in a coma for a second or two helps build tolerance but my body isn't built for that.

I loath to say this but, "I need a Yamanaka." I remember that Sasuke kid's fan girl Ino bragging about her mind transfer jutsu from a while back. If I could use that to make the transition of information easier I can only image what I can get done. If I combine the mind jutsu of that clan with Blutjäger techniques I can picture the results, and I like them. First though I need a Yamanaka to help me and I don't have any contracts or friends currently. I can't rely on anyone or anything but me as of now.

Next I will need the materials to rebuild and renovate along with an advisors. Someone as well to come up with a good cover for my AO (Area of Operations). An apartment building will not do but I don't need to change the purpose of this building. I could turn it anything, like turn it into a mini mart for example. But that would take too much time build, cost me a fortune in resources, and man power would be hard to come by. Maybe an inn. I could recreate an inn of maybe a Japanese or English style. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do this. I need plans and blue prints. I can buy the materials but I will need a carpenter to help and advise me. I can easily provide the man power with my clones and I wish to. If my mind can handle the backlash of all those memories in one go it shows my mental fortitude and stress tolerance is growing.

So in my list right now: I need a mind breaker or a Yamanaka that won't ask questions. I will need to get a pet to protect and guard my assets as well as take care of Yuuki. I will need to buy the deed to the lot and the building as well as surrounding knew to help this section grow. I will need a small task force to protect it. I will need to train and build my tolerance to pain in every way. I will need to get a proper visual and layout of the land. And I need a skilled carpenter and the materials needed to renovate or even rebuild this place. It might be easier to start from scratch but I don't have the time or desire to. This building is structurally sound enough. I need contacts to use as I spread my hand across the land. On top of all of this is that I need to be able to remain incognito. I can be seen but not seen at the same time. I will have to cover my tracks and silence anyone that gets to close.

I can see a couple now with my awareness despite how premature it is currently. They think they can mask their chakra but unlucky for them I can tell the difference between a civilian and one of them a civilian has an erratic chakra that spikes at abnormal intervals but these two are steady and lower than normal. I'd say this is a rookie mistake but maybe for people that can't sense what I can it makes sense. Prior experience plays into this as well.

On top of the moving shadows I see I'm also being watched, and it's hard not to notice if you know exactly what to look for. Visual intent always gave me a chill up my arms but in this case it's the sides of my neck and index fingers. I'm pretty well rested so maybe I should take care of this first. They might be stronger than me but I'm a one man army in on itself that's very creative in his line of work. Making a busy city street with a hundred civilians all with hidden blades wouldn't be too difficult, and they will have to blend in eventually. The use of chakra won't strain me like before thanks to that beautiful blonde. If only she were twenty years younger I'd propose to her. Maybe.

I felt a spike behind me and whirled around with my sword drawn. It was a little slow and sloppy because I'm still not used to this body and how slow it moves yet but I still brandished my weapon with some form of finesse. "Naruto Uzumaki," a muffled voice asserted with a deep and slightly demented tone to it. The voice was almost hollow as if spoken behind a mask. The only ones that wear a mask like that are Anbu. My deductions seemed to be right. An Anbu with a frog design on his mask faced me with his hand upon his sword as well when he noticed mine out and my stance aggressive. I felt my vision take a darker color scheme as everything seemed to turn a shade darker.

I clenched my hands as this new threat gauged me. "Place your weapon down," the Anbu demanded and I stood still and ready for anything. This man may be faster than I was currently, but I know I don't get on top of a roof without some form of safety. A good example being the small explosive tags I hid under a certain brick he failed to notice he was standing over. One I kicked towards him the moment I felt his chakra behind me. "This is your only warning."

"Or what," I challenge and positioned my sword up to my shoulder but the blade pointing downwards across back. "You attack and I will kill you." This wasn't a threat or even a promise. The way I state everything I say is pure fact in my mind and if need be I will kill this man for brandishing in his blade in my territory. This is my roof over my apartment so he is trespassing in my territory. You don't enter a dragon's castle without suffering the fires.

"You dare threaten an Anbu?"

"I don't make threats." Threatening prey is like insinuating its equal to you and while this man may be faster than me I contain a lifetime's worth of experience against foes both larger and faster than me. This is no different. I can see the subtle queues of his coming retaliation and it will be physical. I can see the man's hand clench. I was full of holes maybe, but if I know something that never changes no matter what body or form I take. My stance and master's style will never shift or wane. I knew exactly what I was doing and I gave him holes I wanted him to see. I was revealing too much already from my sudden change of persona to my sudden knowledge of swordsmanship in a way. My style was built upon action and reaction using my reflexes and awareness to fill in the blanks where proper technique from precise instructions should be.

"That's a crime and with your behavior instead of the Hokage I should escort you to I&T," Frog threatened me.

"You assume I care," I waved him off with a wave. The Anbu bent his knees when I took a step towards him. "So what does the Hokage want, other than lose one of his Anbu to me… again." I remember that moment well. From the past one Anbu lost his life because of me. I killed him on accident but a kill is still a kill. I can accept that now more smoothly than before. This comment brought this anbu's guard up. I could sense the intent to attack coming off of him. I changed one hand into a hand seal while holding my sword. "Well what now?" I questioned the man that had still to move against me. "Will you put your blade away or will I have to get rid of you."

"Try it monster." I felt a dark part of me sneer. I many not have a series of demons trapped within my body anymore but that darkness that branded my soul has never healed. I can feel it in the back of my mind telling me to end this foolish mortal's existence. He called me a monster. **Why not show him a real one.** They called me the bloody murderer once for a reason.

My blade turned blue and my hands red. The markings on the explosive seal mirrored my hands in the red hot coloration begging for activation. I prepped to blow the seal and twirl around to cut the man down. I could see his every move just by the way his hips shifted and how much weight he applied to one leg over the other. I heard the whish of the seal upon activation which the Anbu noticed right off the bat. He moved fast, really fast, to my opened flank away from the explosion only a two meters away from me. He planned to use me as a shield. Fool. I dropped my body and swung my sword around, the Anbu of course dodged out of the way and attacked as well in a slash to push me back. I dove under him just as the tag was about to blow. He notice this and tried to move but I had already slashed his ankle much like before, on his left and dominate leg as well. He faulted for a moment, but that's all I needed.

The tag expired but didn't blow. It was a dud.

That confusion gave me another second. In that second I had that Anbu on his knee at my level and his sword on the left side of his neck while my own rested under the armpit of his right arm nearly crossed together in a demented pair of scissors. When that Anbu even released a sip of chakra I pinched the swords inward forcing him still. "I can feel every move you might make." I stopped here verbally but my body kept moving with each test. His hand would twitch and I'd cut into the opposite side. His leg wound move and I stomped down at the pocket of his knee. I'm sure this Anbu is smart enough to understand just where I'm coming from at this point. If he moves in a way I don't like I will make him pay for it. He will escape my hold eventually because I'm not that good, but it will cost him a fair bit of blood.

"You called me a **monster**." The dark emotions spawned from resentment, hate, and disgust spawned a chuckle from the recesses of the darkness. "Time for me to prove it." I pumped chakra into the blades until they glowed. His began to shiver and mine acquired a dark gleam.

"Wait!" I looked up over the man I had captive towards the next muffled voice in front of the two of us. Another Anbu operative but with a different mask on. The mask had whisker marks on the cheeks and angular ears at the top almost like a cat.

"Senpai!" This is his senior? I remember this one though. In one of my unlocked memories I could remember a woman with black hair with a purple sheen under the light. A katana on her back and typical Anbu armor on but with only a tank instead of a long sleeved shirt.

"Cat." I spoke up and the woman didn't even flinch.

"Naruto," she spoke in a stern tone and I felt my grip tighten. Was I nervous? Why am I nervous enough to tense right now? "What are you doing?" The woman questioned me in a Stern tone but a level of curiosity on top of this.

"Senpai this freak…!"

I pulled his sword back against his neck and shut this bastard up. "Nothing," I said simply.

"Nothing?" I nodded. "Then why do you have my operative as a hostage?"

I looked down to the "hostage" I have then shrugged. "Well you see he appeared behind me, which I took offense to, so I drew my sword. He did the same. Then we engaged in a stare down. I lit an explosive seal dud when he projected his intent to harm me and in under five seconds we wounded up here."

Cat seemed to take the long pause to process this bit of information before letting out a sigh. "Can you let them go?" I looked down to the man and frowned. This is my prey and I wanted to finish him, but if she wanted me to release him I'll have to. I don't have the moment of surprise anymore and this woman could kill me in seconds. I clicked my tongue and kicked Anbu operative away from me. The man disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared next to Cat. I tossed his sword back at him, actually more like I threw it, straight between his legs. The man stepped back and glared at me before picking it out of my roof. "You may leave Frog. I'll escort him."

"But senpai he…"

"We will discuss this later, understood?" Frog tensed but relented with a solemn nod. In a swirl of leaves, he disappeared. What was that thing he did? One moment he's there next to Cat and the next in near instantaneous speeds he's three buildings down. Fast but it seems to cost a fair bit of chakra.

"That ability he used, what was that?"

"Why did you attack one of my Anbu?" She completely ignored my question but I let it go for now seeing that I am in the wrong in this situation.

"Because he presented himself as a threat to me. I responded in kind."

I couldn't see Cat's face from behind the mask but I can tell that she's frowning. "That's not a good enough reason to assault a superior officer Uzumaki."

"Where I come from it is. If you need to report it to the Hokage do so but I still have the satisfaction of coming up on top of one of your 'elites'." I mocked which probably wasn't a good idea. Before I could blink Cat was in front of me and her Katana was at my neck. One false move on my part and my head will fly. That's the fact I know at this moment if time. Nothing I can do would stop her other than instant compliance of her demands. I suppose this is my punishment for losing control like I did. I'm usually together.

"He's green so don't brag. Next time you do that to one of my men…" She leaned down in my ear. "I'll take care of you myself." Her threat made me gulp. I'm not fool enough to challenge it. I'm not at the level yet so for now my defiance will have a lid on it. For I do as ordered to do.

I have to admit though Cat is fast and strong. I felt my skin cut just from the air pressure behind her blade and the instinctual sliver of chakra that lightly coated her blade. The edge hadn't touched me and it still cut me. Interesting. Chi could make your attack much more effective internally but not like this. That was what Ki was for but this chakra sort of acts like both of them combined to do this. What sort of chakra is this and why was it a different color compared to her body's chakra?

A body that's really close to me at that. Her scent tickled my nose. My body responded. She smelled like a mixture of jasmine and juniper for some reason and oddly I found this appealing. I gulped and basked in her scent. I like her aura as well. Oppressive in the way she's intimidating me but oddly comforting as well. It's a good pressure because it lacks the intent to murder me. Killer intent is simple and anyone can have it but only a murderer, a taker of many lives, could inflict you with an aura so suffocating it's nearly breaks you in every way, shape, and form. This wasn't that and I've felt much worse. This is a daunting force but not something that's a burden upon me.

I leaned forward until the blade was against my neck. Cat tensed as I pushed her blade back with my neck until I was at hers with my nose "You smell amazing."

"W-what?" The woman leaned back and looked down at me. I smiled at her. A sort of foxy smile if you will that narrowed my eyes to a point that I could barely see.

"You smell nice Cat. Are you a very beautiful woman? If so can I see your face? I love meeting beautiful women face to face."

Cat looked at me for a moment more before shaking her head. "What is with you? You're serious one moment, I threaten you, and now you're like a goofy flirt?"

"I hear it's part of my charm, and you still haven't answered my questions."

Cat sighed. Then she rose her sword up causing the small amount of blood on it to slide down. She took a rag out of… somewhere and wiped her sword down. "How I look is none of your business."

"So you Are a pretty lady then?"

"How do you figure that I am?"

"You have yet to deny it," I shot back and hit my mark. Cat paused for a moment. She knows she's a pretty woman and doesn't wish to shoot this down.

"My looks don't matter."

"I'm still not hearing a no~" I sang to the very pretty woman with a face I will see before I die.

"Shut up!" She roared and if possible my smile grew. I could feel just how horrified a highly trained elite conditioned not to let her emotions affect her did just that. She lost her composure with me which is just what I wanted. Anbu aren't all what they are glorified to be. Me, a malnourished 13 year old kid with a list of issues that stretch from here to the moon, was able to get the upper hand on an Anbu again. Through the use of a silly smile and a few choice words I broke another's bearing. Its official, you can't place your trust in Anbu. She's fast sure and strong but life isn't all about force. They're image has but been altered in my mind to the point they appear human to me now. I can even still see the ones a building over in the shadows watching me. I hope someone fixes this soon or there will be a serious information leak and soon if there isn't one now.

Cat coughed away what I'd like to suspect is her embarrassment. "Anyway," she continued the topic along. "We need to… stop smiling you're still in trouble!" My smile had yet to falter and at her admission it only grew again.

"Don't worry I got it Cat. No more trying to cripple your squad. I can do that easy."

"As long as we're clear." Funny thing is that she excluded her little squad of operatives but no one else's. I love vanity. It always works to my benefit.

"Now come on the Hokage is waiting." I picked up my sword and sheath it on my back next to the other one. I walked up to Cat and stopped. When nothing happened I looked up towards her. "Do you know how to use those?" She pointed towards the nodachi/broadsword mixture and katana on my back currently. Honestly I've used a two handed for years but never a katana. I've wielded broad swords, long swords, and short swords of different shapes and sizes, but never once did I wish to use katana so I never have.

I looked back to the cursed blades on my back and shrugged. "I'm a bit of an old hand at it but a katana is lost on me." Cat seems to agree with my statement. Her light chuckle was evidence enough to prove it. "If you're willing I'd be honored if you assisted me in my training."

"You want me to help you train?"

"No," I shook my head. "I need assistance," I clarified carefully. "Not help."

"What's the difference?"

"To say I need assistance is like saying I need someone to evaluate and correct what is already there. To say I need help would mean that I have almost no aptitude in the task that I have and need you to be a partner in its completion. I don't need the latter just the former."

"Hm, I see. Well I don't think I can assist you currently."

"I understand. You are Anbu and thus have many other responsibilities to not only yourself but those under you. You have to keep yourself up to speed and with your high operation tempo you wouldn't have much time to bother with a kid like me. It's way out of your way so I understand if you're incapable of doing this."

Your move Cat. I had her now. If she says no she basically agreeing with my notion that she, as an Anbu, can't do everything or be everywhere like they like to boast about whether in mission or not. I'm basically saying she not up to the task of giving a kid some pointers in a schedule where she could probably easily fit this into it. If she agree then is shows easy is to manipulate her thoughts and emotions to the point that I can get my way regardless of previous conflict. I waited for her answer and I could tell she was thinking this through hard. This woman isn't a fool and may be contemplating on whether or not my words really mean what they could imply. I know Naruto's reputations and I know what others think of him or now me. I can easily use this to my advantage.

Cat soon cleared her throat and caught my attention fully. "I suppose I can give you a couple pointers." Success. I knew it. One of mankind's greatest sins will always be vanity. How you look or how you show yourself.

"Thank you Cat, I appreciate you finding the time to assist me."

"Yeah," I could her a solemn tone despite how deep it was. "No problem Uzumaki." Uzumaki. The last name instead of the first one. Before I would have felt uncomfortable about having my name put so formally. Now though is a different story. I'd sort of prefer my last name over my first one. It's not that I don't like it but I'd never call my kid 'Naruto'. I'd rather give him or her a name closer to home like Samuel for a boy or Freya for a girl. That's just me though. I'm sure names like that in this place would be strange not that I would care all that much. Still I wonder on how I should go about having other people address me. Formally or informally? Maybe I can leave it up to the beholder. It makes figuring out how to manipulate people much easier depending on their how they react to me.

"Anyway I need you to come with me to see the Hokage."

"Give me a second." I dropped off the side to the stairs below and walked along the walkway towards Yuuki's room. So far she's been a bit silent today but I've given her permission to come and go as she wishes but with escort, mainly me. I want her to have some friends but it will be difficult seeing that I don't trust anyone. I need a House Guardian or a woman to keep her company while I'm out scheming.

I knocked on her door and waited. The door opened and the princess came into my view in another kimono but this one is while with cyan lily designs. I've told her already not to dress like this because it draws eyes but habits aren't that easy to fix. I bowed my head to my angel and she giggled a bit.

"Yes, Naruto."

"How are you?" I asked first. I looked past her into her room and found it quite clean and tidy but mainly because of me. She's not that good at cleaning after herself it seems being a rich girl. I've spoiled her a bit by doing most of it but she'll learn.

"I'm good. Is something wrong?" She asked with a worried gaze. I looked at her and wondered why she asked me that. I followed her eyes to a place on my body being my neck. I rose my hand up and touched something wet. I forgot I was cut by Cat not too long ago.

I wiped my neck off and smiled at her. "I'm fine Angel. It's just a little cut."

"If you say so. I don't want you to get hurt Naruto," she looked into me. Not at me but into me. She worries for my safety and condition. I'm thankful for this but it's not necessary.

"I'll be fine. Anyway I need to tell you that I'm going out."

"W-where to?" She asked nervously. She doesn't like me being too far away. Clones are nice but nothing can replace me.

"To see the Hokage for our meeting. I'll be back before dark I promise."

Yuuki looked a bit worried but nodded regardless. I've booby trapped this entire compound and building for anyone stupid enough to risk a good maiming or a blown off limp. I had one yesterday hit the flash module trap I bought from the ANBU exchange and caused the man to go into shock from the light and concussion blast. It was pretty loud and funny to see three men topple down the stairs like that.

"Don't take too long," she whispered her wish. I gave her a Templar Knight salute in the form of a head bow and right fist against my chest and walked away. "Be safe," she called out at the last minute.

"I'll try but no promises." I've made too many of those already.

I climbed up to the roof again and found Cat waiting for me patiently. "Okay," I affirmed. "Lead the way."

Cat nodded and took my shoulder. I wondered what she was doing until suddenly I was hit with something akin to tunnel vision. My body propelled forward, left, right, up, and then down until before I knew it we were in front of Hokage tower and the contents of my stomach spilt out my mouth. Whatever that was it made me sick to my stomach. So much so that I could nearly feel my body begin to shut down and me to pass out.

"Wha-…" I coughed uncontrollably for a couple moments. "What the hell was that?" My voice came out in a riveting squeak. I spat out the last of the bile in my mouth and groaned. There went my breakfast and sometimes I never had that luxury.

"You don't know?"

"O-Of course I do, I just wanted to test if you do," I shot back. "An' ya don't," my accent came out I sort of acquired at the capital which added more emphasis on the sarcasm and insult to her intelligence.

"You don't need to be rude Uzumaki," the woman teased me. I think she's teasing me. It's difficult to tell with that voice changer they have.

"You…ahh," I grunted. She was right. I had no reason to be rude for my ignorance of what obviously was some form of ninja speed technique. Maybe the same Frog used to leave. I suppose I can research it later and see if I can learn it without killing myself or worse, losing my lunch. I spat and coughed one last time before leaning back up from my knees. "Sorry," I apologized quickly. "I'm just a little…agitate. I just lost my breakfast and you answered my question with one, which placed me in this state of unrest. Forgive me for taking my frustration out on you." I bowed to the woman. I'm bowing to this woman and I never bow to anyone unless I feel they deserve it. This woman deserves it. She killed me and she treats me unlike a child which is a welcoming surprise.

"I accept it." She looked at me for a moment before patting me on the back. "Sorry I didn't warn you. I guess I let my vanity get the best of me." I chuckled a little at that. "What's so funny?"

I covered my mouth and took a breath to get my bearing back. "It's just that I made a joke before when you agreed to give me pointers about vanity being mankind's greatest sin." I chuckled again and shook my head. Cat snort loudly and rose her fist to her mouth but couldn't cover her mouth because of her mask.

"I see. Well I guess we both suffer from vanity then huh?"

"I reckon so." I felt a smile curse my lips as I faced the woman standing straight and with my stance broken. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I present my hand to Cat and waited.

"Acquaintance?" I nodded.

"It's's not like we've talked much and I have shown you how much I appreciated your help in the past." Cat didn't show it but this surprised her. Technically, I'm not supposed to remember these things but life is always shifting and nothing lasts forever. Not even mind control.

"What are you talking about?"

So she's going to play ignorant.

"I wonder what I'm talking about as well," I said chock full of sarcasm. "It's not like a purple haired woman with a sword ever saved my life on my birthday twice in one day then bought me dango the next." I scoffed and waved my hand back. "That never happened." I grinned at the woman and by now she was tensing a little. "But that was the past. I'd like to thank you and repay the favor."

"Uzumaki, you're not making any sense."

"So if you even want to go out informally I'll be honored to pay for you. If that doesn't suit you I can offer you immunity."

"Immunity from what?"

"The backlash of my plans when I control at least half of this village and more outside of it." With that I walked off towards the tower and walked inside. Leaving her with that last comment I can only imagine the hurricane her mind is in right now. As I walked inside the smell of rosemary and ginger filled my nostrils. Strange mixture, enough to tickle my nose and make it itch. I hope I'm not allergic.

I saw a woman at the front office to the side. The woman, who I assume is the secretary, is of course an attractive woman I'd say in her mid-twenties. She oddly wore vibrant blonde hair rolled up into a bun and skin more tanned than most people in this village. I dare say she's light Carmel colored but very pretty. She's dressed in a classy black kimono with a yellow obi and with red framed oval shaped glasses over her dark green eyes. Everything about this woman screamed hybrid to me. I'd say her mother or father came from a different country while the other parent is in this one. I could see it by the sort of mismatched hair from her eyebrows up. Her eyebrows are brown but her hair only carried a couple strands that were brown just like her eyebrows.

The old man probably hired her as his secretary because the fact that not only is she different from her one else around her but probably that she is best qualified for the job. I can tell by her demeanor that all she cares about really is work. He wanted someone out of the norm but also has the ethic to back up the job.

The woman looked up from her desk and noticed me in a couple seconds and almost like I did to her she did the same to me. I could feel her eyes starting from the bottom to the top and honestly they kind of unnerve me. Since I've been here so far I have never met a woman with eyes as sharp as hers. It was almost like a bird of prey was gazing down at me, the mouse seconds to being eaten. I can respect a woman with the gaze like this.

In an unflinching way I approached the desk to call in to greet the old man. "I'm here to see the hokage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I believe he asked for me."

The woman gazed at me for a moment longer before picking up the book in the front. She opened it and stopped at a page. On top I could see names, ranks, times, and the date as well. It was a log book to take account of all visitors it seems. It looks like the old man gets a recurring visitor everyday it seems. That visitor being some Kakashi Harake or something that like. Damn it I need to learn how to read this and fast because I can remember his last name being Hatake not whatever I just came up with. That's another thing I have to put on the list of things to do. Learn how to read and write in every single language this world has to offer. I can just understand what people say because that's as far as Naruto's knowledge went. Someone failed him as he grew up. I'll blame Iruka as the primary. He was my teacher for four years so why not notice that fact that I can barely read or understand these characters and marks at all. I probably have an elementary style of writing because I can recognize some of this but not all.

"Having a problem little boy?" A deep but very monotone voice projected towards me. I looked up and nodded my head. "You teachers failed you." Someone understands. "You failed yourself as well." Maybe she understands a little too well.

"I suppose so," I agreed with her. "My teachers didn't really instruct me properly but I never actively tried to fix it myself. Like they say through, it's better late than never."

The woman rose her book up and closed it. "Be sure you do. Not knowing how to read detriments you in life." I knew this already but I still took the advice in stride. She was right. Not knowing how to read is bad. Really bad. "The Hokage is up the stairs to the fourth floor, to the right, and ninth door on the left."

"Thank you ma'am." The secretary didn't respond but instead looked back down to something. As I passed her I saw a book cyan colored book but that's as far as I know. It's must be interesting because her full attention was on that book. Even when I leaned in she didn't notice me at all. Might as well leave her alone. I walked past the woman and headed to the staircase quite visible to the right. Fourth floor. Then to the right. I reached the door and rubbed my head.

Okay, here we go.

I pushed open the door to the old man's office but it suddenly opened on its own. I stepped out of the way and watched as a man emerged from the office. A man with bandages wrapped around his head and arm. Strangely enough I couldn't feel anything within the room until that door opened. I couldn't feel this man and what I'm seeing with my spirit sight is strange. This man's eye is full of chakra. It's glowing to me. Another strange phenomenon is his body. His arm and shoulder are grey in my sight as if those portions are dead. This man's aura is dark. Not as dark as mine but my darkness is spawned as a necessary evil. Can this man say the same? I think he would.

I moved out of the way as he pass by me. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. I watched the old man limp away with his cane in hand until he was out of sight. Strange individual not that I have room to talk.

"Come in Naruto," I heard from within the room ushering me in. I followed that man's aura until is was completely faded away before entering the office with my hands behind my back but first pulled my hood off my head. I need to be respectful and to put on the biggest smile on my lips.

"Sup old man!" I walked in with a loud and obnoxious announcement of my presence. The old man smiled at me and waved for me to sit down. I grabbed a chair and pulled it to the middle of the room in front of his desk. Before sitting down I removed my swords from my back and rest Kanryō in my lap and Ketsugetsu between my legs with my hands together on his hilt. I forgo a full loadout today but kept my swords.

"You look… different Naruto," the old man's eyes scanned over my form and my new look. My hair is shorter and combed back until I could pigtail it in the back. I might have a few spiking ends in front but only because of negligence. I don't take care of hair that much and rather not have to deal with it. I'm dressed as my old Hunter self and have two swords. Different is an understatement but I'm still me. I'm different from the old Naruto but I'm still me.

"Like my new duds?" I looked down to my clothes. "I almost look like a shinobi huh?"

"In a way. It's a bit darker than what I'm used to. I see you have new accessories to go with the look," the old man gestured towards my swords I'm guessing but when I followed his eyesight they pointed down to the sash hanging over my leg hovering over the chair. The dragon sash bestowed upon me by the Golden Dragon himself. For all I know he very well may have been the first.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "You want an explanation huh?"

"I'd appreciate it Naruto. I was surprised to find out the boy who absconded our Daimyo's castle and stole knowledge from the Forbidden Library, participated in the Fire Arrangement Game, won those games, and became this generation's dragon was you. To find out that you left the village and been missing without a word for a week and be sent a letter from our Daimyo himself about you asking about who you are. All I got was a name and I knew so I told him the truth he already knew."

So that comment about me being the "Kyūbi" boy is because of him. The letter chatter between the two men must have been interesting.

"I want to know what happened from you though Naruto." The old man leaned forward in to listen to me. "Start from the beginning as you see fit as well as your sudden shift in temperament." The old man leaned back in his chair and brought up a pipe out of nowhere. Just where do ninja get these things that they seemingly pull out of nowhere.

I looked down to the floor and took a breath. "I woke up one morning and saw a couple things."

"Naruto," the old man sighed. "I've told you if you have nightmares to tell me." Just so you can get a Yamanaka to cleanse my mind of my nightmares which happened to be forced repressed memories of a very dark past I suffered. The fact that I know more than I should know it makes me wonder just how much the old man is truly on my side. "Tell me about this dream."

"I was raped by three women and left for dead in the rain," I admitted one of my darker and red memories I've restored enough to piece together when might have happened. The old man sustained his bearing and awaited for me to continue. "It was raining in the middle of a park. My body was on fire. My mouth was dry and I couldn't move. I cried but nothing came out my mouth. It hurt," I clenched my fist as a bit of Naruto's darkness filled my mind. It was almost matched by some of the dark memories of my Jäger days but these are still incomplete. I can only see so much and it's not enough. "It hurt when they choked me while I saw red. Sat on top of me and twisted my arms and legs. P-put those pin things in m-me," I struggled to finish and stammered near the end. I took a couple breaths to calm down and succeeded.

I need to remember that even though these memories are painful, even though I can relive the pain and the fear I felt from it, and that I was powerless that time and the many before and after I'm not defenseless anymore. I was a Hunter who survived with absolute control over my emotions. I was Naruto who acted brashly and tried to remain optimistic and understand people no matter the conflict. Both sides contradicted each other and I have to find that medium now. I can't let ghosts rule my new life because I am a hunter and a dragon. I need to control myself and not allow the old Naruto portion of me to expose itself like that. Emotions will get me killed.

"I can't really remember their faces that well," I admitted to the old man.

"Naruto, it was a dream so…"

I rose my eyes towards the man and he quiet himself before me. I didn't change my eyes because that power is locked away from my body until I fulfill certain prerequisites. Still when you stare into the void all that meets you to respond back is emptiness. I don't care what this man has the say and I'd rather he not lie to me right now. I can see his aura and I know when the inner core of a person's aura turns yellow it means he's giving me a falsehood. I suppose I best finish to see how this goes. "But old man, I remember two of them." I rose my two of my fingers up. "Two sisters. Two sisters from a very specific clan in this village and with the eyes to match. Do you know these two that I'm talking about?" The hokage didn't answer. "They both had the Uchiha fan on their backs and those black eyes…" I shook my head. "I must admit I'm no longer having dreams but I am… Remembering."

The old man's eyes widened this time which was exactly what I wanted by afraid of. I didn't wish to think the old man, the man who acted like a grandfather to me, controlled me and allowed me to be hurt like this. It's a bit funny now that I think of it. That for my entire set of lives I've been played and used by others for their own selfish reasons. It took the Great Betrayal for me to realize that I had to end it all. I had to Annul everything and became that last. In this instance my revelations are coming one after the next. I was used and abused and this man let it happen and allowed my mind to be salad tossed for year. I should be angry. Naruto would be furious but nothing would come out if it. In this instance though I'm neither angry nor sad. I just…am.

"Anyway when I started recalling more and more bad times that morning it got to the point that I felt I had to get away to clear my head. I didn't have any intention of running away but when I started going I was going. I had to get away and my body pushed for this. I found myself in at the capital and before I knew it I got involved in a tournament with my life on the life. I fought a couple people, killed a couple people, broke a couple more, and faced many of my inner demons." I pointed to my mind. "It hurt a lot."

"Naruto if what you're saying is true then we have to get you to an examination room to…"

"No," I shot down whatever attempt he was trying to make on my mind. "I will not subjugate myself to mental screening or allow anyone I don't trust in my mind. So far I trust no humans in this room or out of it with my mind." I can't afford to with the state I'm in right now. Whatever Tsunade-sama did to my head it helped take a load off my shoulders and forced me to remember so much that I found really interesting. I didn't know I once had a boy as a friend that died before me when I was young. It was interesting. The red is coming together but I need more information to fill in the blanks. So far I haven't had the chance to but that might change.

"Naruto," the old man said firmly. "Do not be stubborn. If you allow these memories of yours to scatter…"

"My brain will begin to collapse upon itself and shut down. I will become utterly and completely brain dead. I appreciate you care about my wellbeing so much but I'm fine. I've come face to face with his problem days ago and pieced everything together so this doesn't happen. I'm not going to let my brain kill me. I'm not going to die ever again until my role if finished." I rose my sash up and showed the old man my sash. "I'm a dragon and I will never submit ever again." I dropped the dragon and climbed up to my feet.

"Naruto," the old man looked at me with confusion and inquisitiveness. "What happened to you?"

I pointed to him and then out the window. "This village happened, its military and civilian powers happened, its people happened, and its leader happened. I'm tired of being a tool and I'm ready to get to work and live My life. That brings me to my first order of business." I reached into my coat top to the pocket within and pulled out a letter. "The Daimyo asked me to give this to you once I got back to the village." I walked up to the desk with Ketsugetsu in my hand and Kanryō on the chair behind me. I remained in front of his desk. I don't like that his desk is so large. I wish I was taller already.

The old man opened the letter and read it over. He looked back up to me with a sigh and closed it. "Most of this I can take care of but some of it you will have to manage for I can't control the freedoms of certain clans in this village without being halted by the councils. I can get you a spot in the Siri's Bank as well as a membership, I can sell you property but only if it's not already owned by anyone other than the city, and yes, I can give you an extra week once the first is finished and leave the time you continue with your team to you during that week. The rest as well," the old man scanned my list of demands I asked the Daimyo to endorses and felt a smirk rise to my inner lips at the stressed expression on the old man's face. I had to cover my bases. I can't demand anything. I'm only a genin after all but I know who can and so does he. I could have come in here ranting like a child and trying to play on his guilty side but this man is the Hokage and a killer just like me back in his youth. He has no reason to appease my wishes and if he did it would be something miniscule. The time off being the most probably. I will get what I want or it won't be me he answers to.

"You truly have the Princess here with you as well?" The old man asked me even though he already knew. It's not like Yuuki's father didn't send word but I nodded regardless.

"I want the deed to the apartment building I live in as well as a wit of the land on top of it as well. I can pay for both if need be." The old man sighed and nodded. "And if you can't get me a guard dog to protect my charge can you tell me where I can get one or maybe who I can speak to?"

"I'd recommend the Inuzuka Clan but they aren't just giving away pets especially ninja hounds." I just have to be persuasive then. It can be too difficult to handle a bunch of dogs and their owners after all. The old man stopped at a small portion I left at the end and his eyes flowed up to me.

"Can you not tell me," I asked him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"It's not that simple Naruto I…"

I shook my head. "It's a no then and a story won't help either one of us. Forgive me for interrupting you but I'm just tired of hearing a thousand words when one or two prove sufficient enough," I said now and truly showing the old me just how "different" I really am. I pulled Ketsugetsu from the floor before me and sheath him on my back. I just about hit the ceiling to get him in but I succeeded well enough. I grabbed Kanryō as well and did the same. "If I can get that wit and deed soon I'd appreciate it."

I turned to leave. "Naruto," I heard the old man call and turned around. I heard something sailing my way. I saw something moving and opened my hand and rose it up moving accordingly as my senses told me and caught something blindly. I rose it up and it turned out to be a scroll. I rose it up and looked towards the old man. "That's for you," was all he said before turning back to the letter of my demands. He pulled out a couple documents from his drawer and nodded to me. "I'll handle this so come by tomorrow." I nodded my head. "And as for your mind and memories, I know your adamant of having anyone look but I must insist Naruto unless you wish to be deemed Unfit for Duty."

"I'll let you know if I'll allow it but if I'm Unfit for Duty then so be it. My mind is in shambles and someone is to blame for this. I'd best hope I'm told soon," else I'll figure it out on my own and no one would want that.

"I'll be sure to remember this Naruto. You are different now, I can see that, but I must ask that this "New" you not do anything brash. Can you manage that, I must ask you as well if you decide to remember Naruto do allow it to control you. Please do this old man that one favor and take care of yourself." the old man's tone was much more different than before. I looked into him once more and found resolution. I looked within and found that I may have opened up the floodgates to a set amount of changes and I'm not sure if they're all positive.

I gave the old man a smile and a thumbs up. "Don't ya worry old man. I can take care of myself. I'm a ninja of Konoha after all." The old man smiled back at me as I left the room with a scroll in hand and a great deal to think about.

* * *

That man is old. Much older than I except the leader of a "ninja" village. Although he does carry an air of wisdom and has seen maybe as much as me in the regards of battle, I still believe the old man should have hung up his hat and lived his life with his family instead. I know if I get to the age of twenty two I'm done with military life and sticking to living with my future family every step of the way.

Our experience makes us close to kindred spirits but his heart is too… soft and prone to suggestions for the line of work. I've worked for a vast amount of people and shadows organizations that never existed in the first place, I have seen many of the leaders of these organizations, and never once felt unsure about what I was dealing with. It's a different story for that old man. I can't figure out his angle right off the bat. The aura around that man greatly disturbs me. It's almost as if he knows more about me than I do myself. It was almost like a sword match between the two of us and I might have shown too many holes than I first desired. I may have exploited his vulnerabilities but I've shown him a few of mine I feel he will exploit in due time.

It's to be expect that leader of the ninja branch of this village to be indifferent, rational in his decisions or how he talks to people, and overall a very shady figure with enough skeletons in his closet to fill a crypt and then some. He has his reasons for doing what he's doing now and not fighting my demands. He's out for something from me. He even went as far as to tell me not to act brash. Is this a test of some sort? Maybe he's trying to see if he can control me. If I met someone like me I'd find the closest collar with a steel leash and place it around his neck before he became too much of a free spirit. I've never took a chance with an unknown.

"If it's human it's predictable."

"Mortal men and women along with mad men or sociopathic sadists are all the same inside." They're not difficult to figure out.

"If it's a monster don't try to figure it out. Leash it or kill it. If it's a god take no chances to kill it as well."

It's just the simple. The words of the only being I have ever called my master echoed throughout my thoughts. Her wisdom is unquestioned by me for good reason. She hasn't been wrong yet including with the god portion. It wouldn't be the first time I fought one, killed one, or even assimilated with one. If is an unknown though that's when the situation becomes much more delicate for an Unknown cannot be classified as either a human, a monster, or a god. This makes this new creature unpredictable and its capabilities uncertain.

I've killed humans and monsters all the same way. With my body or tools. Magic happened or be one of these tools. I've killed a god with a little more special preparation after all killing a force that's supposedly immortal isn't easy. Took years but I completed that hunt. It was at that cost of my aging but living the other two hundred years after wasn't too bad even if it was in shadow lands. Being surrounded by nothing but the dead and demons for so long I learned never to take everything at face value. I have to wait and see how things go this man and the ones surrounding me.

I'll need the proper masks to do it as well.

Unlike with the princess and the rest of those fools in the capital that believed my every word or act I know it won't be as easy here. This body has history here and not much of it is good. I wonder still why I've decided to come here. I could have defected to another village then again with what I hold it's never that easy.

I tapped the scroll in hand and started on my way down the hall. Cat of course was waiting for me outside but after that talk I really don't have much else to say to anyone right now. I just had to explain what happened to me to what to leave and all this other crap. I was as truthful as I could be without compromising myself or my ideas for the future. The Daimyo was nice to assist me with my desires and soon I will have the deed to the building like I asked. I can start renovations as soon as possible and hire a couple professionals to help me out as well. While I've built a house before and assisted in the construction of a ship larger than most buildings, something like this might take a little more know-how than I have currently.

I tossed the scroll up into the air and caught it. What's with this scroll stuff by the way? A parchment, a sheet of paper, or even a small flyer would be better than this thing. I have a book case but not a place to put scrolls. While I could make or buy one this is still time and money that can got to other things instead. I sigh and pocketed the scroll. It took a little work with my much smaller pockets versus the large ones my jumpsuit bottoms had but I managed to jam it in there.

Cat followed me up to the door out the building and stopped when I did. "When can you start showing me some moves Cat?" I asked her without turning back.

"I'll find you." Pretty much saying it will be on her time whenever she deems it necessary which I can accept for now. With The Green Beast of Konoha, who is unfortunately willing to train me up thanks Yuuki, and Cat willing to help me they both can sharpen my extremely dull skills. I can get this body up to speed as soon as possible with her assistance. I've always been good at morphing my body and adapting to different conditions at an accelerated pace. In a world of this chakra stuff alongside the energies I feel around me I think I can become a walking nature disaster if I so wished it.

I do.

I thought back on what the old man said about the Inuzuka clan and ninja hounds. I don't necessarily like dogs all that much. I tolerate them but most of my interactions with dogs weren't that good. Hell hounds, devil dogs, black dogs, and the like might have killed any chance I might like dogs at all in my life but still I don't mind them. I can't picture having a dog as the guardian of a Phoenix under the charge of a Dragon. The mangy furry little beasts don't fit the image. I'm sure that Yuuki doesn't like them either. I thought this through with my hood up and walked through the city earning a few looks but not many others that one's of curiosity. I need a house guardian because I don't like the idea of leaving clones. Yes, I can remember how they died but once taken out they are gone. The backlash might kill me as well. So far I've used them for short bursts or as knives but not much else. I don't wish to add more to the storage then it can hold at once.

I thought on this until I hit something I didn't even notice. "Ah," I heard a woman's voice suddenly as I stepped back twice to get my balance. I must have hit something larger than myself and this turned out to be correct when I looked up. My eyes met blank brown ones full of aggravation. Oh no. I know this is and by the smirk on her face I'm moments from facing her killer wrath. I'm not in the mood or have any desire to do this right now against her. Last time I got lucky just to cope a feel and not die but I'm not sure about this time.

"You little brat," the woman that ranked 7.7 in that swimsuit magazine growled. Miss. Anko Mitarashi herself standing before me with her hands on her hips at probably my silent hesitance. Sadly I found myself scanning her body and aura before long. I noticed her pupil-less eyes like that akin to that of a Hyūga. I wouldn't be surprised if they shared a common ancestor or if she's a bastard child of one. Who knows? Her hair is still the same as in the picture being black with a blue tint in one direction but almost violet in another. It's styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail and like sisy back in the capital she's wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wearing a tan overcoat with pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. Strangely enough whenever she moved her coat wouldn't and I'm sure if that flap opened or shifted just a bit I'd see her breasts. I guess I'm not that lucky today. Unlike me she's wearing typical forehead protector of the leaf and a small pendant that looks like a fang. Mostly a snake without how long but thin it is. My necklace is better though and worth thousands, or so I've heard.

"You gonna say anything shorty?"

I frowned at the woman but kept that Naruto portion of me contained. "Sorry," I bowed my head. "Have a nice day." I moved around her and continued my walk towards the Inuzuka Compound. The smell of wet dog is indistinguishable and easy to follow.

"What a moment," I heard behind me and picked up one that purple aura of the woman's reaching out for me. I leaned out of the way of her hand and shot back away and faced her with my hands at my sides, in my neutral stance, with my hands open as if I were holding a sword in each.

"Whoa brat," the woman said with a smirk growing on her lips. "You start projecting something like that I might have to put you in your place." She tilted her head to the left. "Actually I don't feel anything from you. It's more if you look at me like that anymore I might do something to you in a certain place very soon." Anko pulled a kunai out from her sleeve and held it in hand. I remained ready for her with my eyes focused and my blood beginning to turn to a cool simmer. This isn't good. I'm Jäger spirit is beginning to take the reins and the hunt will begin again. "Then again," the woman chuckled a bit. "I wonder what happened to a brat like you to have eyes like that."

"A good amount," I admitted to Anko Mitarashi. I broke my stance and straightened up my back. "I could ask you the same Ms. Anko Mitarashi."

"Oh, so you know my name eh hooded assassin guy," she huffed. "That's impressive. So what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

She's asking verbally but demanding within. If I don't tell her she'll find out and it will be confrontational. I'm not sure if I can defeat her. I'm rested mentally but physically I'm exhausted from yesterday's training with Master Gai. I still have to meet him today since its only noon. I took a breath in and out. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Bullshit," she waved me off. "You have dark clothes for one and that brat wears kill me orange. He doesn't carry swords either and I doubt he knows how or will ever figure it out. And lastly are those eyes of yours kid," she sneered at me. "Those eyes are empty and I mean bottomless pit empty. That brat is a walking ball of sunshine."

"How little you know of Naruto." I'm guessing this is the general consensus that the masses has come to about me. Bastard don't understand anything about me and neither will they. They better hope they don't get the chance to get to know me. I looked up to the woman, this little girl in a grown woman's body crying and mourning over a loss she'll never understand, before me acting as if she's above me. Pathetic waste of my time. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a couple bills and rolled them up.1000 ryo in fact. I shot them at her with a little ki added to them and she caught them with ease. The woman looked at the money then to me.

"That's for the trouble. Leave me be." I turned around and walked away.

"Now hold on!"

I pulled my hood down a bit and turned my head back to look into this woman. She stopped in her tracks as the blood within my boiled. "Leave. Me. Be." I said slowly and clearly. With that I continued walking and she didn't follow this time around.

I looked around the Inuzuka compound door and found three guard dogs at the front. I could sneak around them but contemplated whether or not to hop the wall and get inside my way… Ah, what the hell. I walked up to a tree and climbed up and jumped over to the top of the wall. I slid down and landed on the opposite side and took a breath. I rose a bit of ashes I got beforehand from a restaurant that sold meat and covered key areas of my skin that release musk. I can't have these dogs picking up my scent. I doubt they'll realize if I snagged one pup or two or maybe something to take.

I wandered the compound and watched a fair amount of people, Inuzuka, without dogs with them. I assumed that they all would have dogs but only a few do being the shinobi with the vests as proof of their rank. Chūnin and Jōnin all have hounds, actually only most of them. Some of them don't have their hounds with them it seems. Strange that most of these people have animalistic features like angular jaws, fangs, canine eyes, and I think I saw one woman with a tail. I think I'm seeing things or maybe it's a henge. I'll just go with that for now.

I rose my nose up and picked up the strongest scents with the brightest white aura within the compound I could pick up. I felt them in the distance and wandered towards it. Humans always have off color souls but animals have white souls unless their temperament is altered by humans to make them alike. I journeyed deeper following what I could sense and in the distance until I happened upon a large sign of sorts.

"Beware of Exotic creatures," I read off the sign and looked up from it to a large building to my left and right and then a jungle/forest mixture before me. Exotic creatures? What do they mean by Exotic creatures? I turned my attention towards the buildings and found one empty and the other with a large presence within. It's a good size, around the size of a bun cart. I walked up to the building and found a large plank on the large double doors that reaches all the way up to the roof of the building. This building isn't three stories but it's certainly that high. To my right I have a human sized door and walked towards it. I grabbed the knob and turned it to peek inside.

"Who are you?" I froze in place at what I'm looking at. The moment I opened the door I was met with the golden eyes of a large beast of a very exotic nature. I closed the door and walked away moments from running away. Before I got eight steps the large doors opened before me and it emerged.

"That was rude of you," the large beast bellowed as it walked towards me on all fours. The beast stopped in front of me and yawned. I rose my hand to my nose and groaned as the smell of rotten flesh and fresh blood smothered me. "Who are you boy? And why did you close the door on me." The talking animal asked. I have never seen a talking animal before. As a hunter the only reason an animal talked is because it was either transfigured to look like one or a monster in disguise of one. This one is talking to me but not in the language of the village or that capital and yet I can still understand it. By my ancestors this is huge. What do they feed it?

Before I could anger this beast I quickly came up with a response. "My name is Naruto." I answered one of its questions with my own in mind but kept them to myself. "I'm a dragon but first and foremost, I'm the Hunter."

The beast bellowed and yawned once more. "The Dragon and The Hunter? Bold titles depending on what you represent for each." It said in the way of actually asking a question more than anything.

"I'm a Magenta dragon of a crystalized but scaleless domain. I'm a Hunter of all. I have no natural predator." I said truthfully before the great beast and it smiled. I'm not sure how I giant feline could possible smirk but it did and even showed teeth while doing it.

"So you are the balance forsaken and forgotten destined to fade away into cold oblivion." That's the void that I visit every time I sleep. I'd rather remain awake then return to the frozen coldness of the void. I am the forgotten Holder of Color and the one to defend the balance for so long. I sacrificed so much against light and darkness forced to live again and again until I fulfilled my role. Still I find myself here. "You are also the Hunter. The one that has no prey but cursed to walk the path of the Lone Wolf. Any and all that get close to you will never be kin to you." I nodded my head once more. My positions gave me power, money, and knowledge beyond that of a normal man but any and all I grew close to died. My mother, my sister, Isabella, Bethany, Horst, and Kanji all died before me and left me alive. Because I have no predator all are prey. Because all are prey they are destined to die before me.

"You're correct. I am a cursed child and always will be but that won't deter me from my role or my path. I've walked it for as long as I can remember and will break the cycle. It's not a choice now."

That large cat of silver fur with black stripe patterned. A tiger the size of a house stood before me with fangs like spears and claws like swords. "Ah, before I forget my manners," the tiger walked around me and stopped behind me. His nose hovered over my back and he picked up my scent. Before I could move I caught the aura of more animals approaching me from the forest. Tigers, jaguars, cheetah, and a few other exotic cat emerged from the forest and surrounded me with every passing minute.

"I'm Byakko," the tiger growled behind me.

'As in the legendary Tiger of the West?' I thought to myself.

"And you Little Dragon… Hunter are an intruder," the cat walked over me and hit me in my back forcing me forward towards the direction of the forest. "Intruders are to be punished."

I turned back and noticed its eyes glowing. The roars of the exotic beasts made me quake just like that earth. The blood within, the beast in my body, and the spirit

"And today, you will be my prey."

I looked around to the beasts around me and took a deep breath in. I rose my hand to the buckle on my chest and pulled the harness to my swords off my body with my swords as well. A cat walked up to me and I handed my sword to it. The larger but smaller orange tiger bowed is it took my weapons and walked back the building Byakko came out of. I don't wish to use my swords. I have two claws and my fangs to which are plenty enough against them. I won't use a **Contact** either else I won't enjoy this. It beast and me are hungry and these cats need to understand two important pieces of information.

I breathed out and stated, "I'm the Hunter. And… I'm prey to nothing."

Byakko chuckled. "We'll see Hunter."

* * *

A/N: I'm honestly not sure of the flow of this chapter but I typed this along with three others on the same week. That Claymore one and the next DxD chapters along with this one might be effecting the flow. Then there's a Dragon Age 2 one as well... Maybe I should take a break. Anyway this chapter is done with the "Facing the Music" portions being a collab of chapters at different places. You'll see what I mean in the future.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. The Typical Day

Chapter 9: The Typical Day

* * *

It was a very slow day so far. Not much has happened today that could constitute this day as "eventful" so I've allowed the day to drag for the most part. I found that I was being forced to the whole day towards the limit of my mental capabilities because of a certain individual that believed I couldn't see him. Sadly it had to me a male because I don't have fun with men like I do with females. I've spend a fair amount of time in my past life having my own sick and demented fun with women. I could blame trauma, but that wouldn't be completely true. I could blame my own darkness but then I'd be blaming myself; my darkness and I are one after all. I could blame so many things but the fact of the matter is that I enjoy hurting people; women especially for some reason. I'm the perfect gentleman when I deal with women I don't know and respect but sometimes the screws can get a little too tight and I have to let loose. You have to or else you'll go insane.

"Hmmm!"

Yeah, today is a very uneventful say. It's a really slow day. I say this because for the last week and a half I've been a bit too active with the entire exotics thing, dealing with Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, watching out for assassins and the like in the dark, dealing with criminal organized crime around my home, dealing with construction and renovations of my coming inn (which I still haven't figured out a name for), and ensuring that the general masses don't have an uproar and come for my head. I have training with Master Gai and have to compete with Lee as well so my days are long and very busy. Today though it's slow because I have some much needed company to help make this slow uneventful day interesting.

"Hmm!"

"I know," I said with a smile coming to my lips. I rose up one of my special skinning knives and walked over to the figure in the chair I captured just two days ago. With my large battery attached to his body he's forced to stay awake and suffer from a bit of waterlogging every couple of minutes. It's all just to soften him up. I have to say, "being bored is very terrible and compliancy can be the downfall of any man. But I have to be patient and let the cards fold." I placed the knife at the man's throat right at the windpipe, away from his jugular. "And with a slice," I slipped my knife across his neck and watched as the blood dribbled down this throat. "We can finally break that boredom and begin."

I smiled.

I've been spied on the moment I got into the ten kilometer radius of this city and so far I've been left alone. I can stand being watched because I can control what I reveal and how I do it. I can show the whip topping but the cream in the center of this cake is known by only myself. If anyone is unfortunate to share this burden then god help save them from me and my blade. If they're lucky it'll just be my blade and at worse my hands. I love to get my hands on someone and make it personal in more ways than one. I planned to keep my hands off of this man, but he made the mistake of turning visual intent into physical interaction. He put on a nice and slick smile on his lips and approached the princess to get some information from her. He used a bit of charm and even slick back his dark brown hair in his fancy kimono of sunflowers and streaks. The same hanging behind me right now.

"I love the fact you tried to get to know her and even went as far as grabbing her wrist. That was your second mistake." I walked over to my table and pulled out a nice straight knife and wandered back to him. "I don't mind if you speak as long as you do it with me in the area, which you didn't. That was your first mistake." I gripped the handle of my knife and slipped it into his torso between the organs and ribs. I hit meat and minor blood vessels and nothing major; not that he knows this being why he muffled and shivered in his chair.

"I'm sure you're wondering just why I decided to escort you to this room, placed you in that chair, and making you feel emotions and think certain thoughts you never thought possible, yes?" I asked the man with a soft and almost motherly smile. I rose my hand to his head and he flinched away from my touch. I swipe my hand across his face in a loud smack and roughly grasp his chin and pulled his attention back to me. "First: don't shy away from me and accept my touch like a good boy, okay? Nod once if you understand. Anymore and I'll have to punish you for being disobedient." I used my free hand and flicked the knife sticking out of his body and earned a delicious cry. "And we don't want that now do we? Shake your head to my right and left if you understand."

The man shook his head right and then left like a good boy and I pat his head gently. "Good," I pet his head and pulled back his slick hair a bit so it's off his eye lids. "So you wish to know why I have you here, yes?" The man nodded his head once and shivered a bit when I flicked the knife again before placing that hand on his shoulder. "It's simple really," I said and placed my other hand on his shoulder and leaned into him until our noses where almost touching. "It's because of so many things you know. So many, so it's best you don't know to save your sanity for now. Just know that I will show you pain and pleasure to the point that your mind will break into a thousand little pieces. You will love me and only me. You will follow my precise directions to the point that if I told you to kill yourself you would without question."

"Hmmm,"

"Shhh," I caressed his cheek to call him down. "You don't need to be afraid of me. You don't need to fear what you love, right?" I waited for an answer but nothing happened. I narrowed my eyes at the man and pressed my nails into his cheek to the point that I almost due blood. "You will answer every time I ask a question, understand my child?" I propped my knee on the chair just shy of his package and licked my lips at the thought of crushing his precious manhood. I shiver at that thought of it. The man, my future child, nodded his head twice and I leaned forward and rose my hand up. "I said," I brought my hand down and smack him in the same cheek as before and placed pressure on his package. "Nod once or you'll be punished for being so disobedient." I rose my hand again and repeated. "Once for disobedience and the second for the second nod. Don't do it again, okay?"

The man nodded and cried a bit. He muffled a bit but I couldn't understand him, but that's fine. I pat him over his head and smiled again. "Good boy. You're making mother happy." I climbed off the chair and walked back to the table. I cupped my chin and looked around for a nice tool to use to punish my little child. My hands are quite delicate and I don't wish to break my nails or bruise them. I suffer when I hurt my children already emotionally; I don't need to suffer physically as well. What to use though? I have knives, picks, pointers, pokers, whips, and claws. So many choices but which to go with?

"It's too bad that she's not here anymore. Well, she's not here right now or else she'll be so distraught and sad towards what I have to do to chasten my big boy. Ah," I reached for my tool and gripped the wooden grain in my hand. "This… stick will do nicely, don't you agree?" I drew my eyes towards him and watched him cry again. "Oh my," I goshed in shocked. "No answer," I cried and held the stick in both hands and held it up. He shook his head left and right at least ten times. "And excessive head shaking," I shook my head left and right once. "Such a bad boy needs to be," I pulled the stick back and smiled.

"Hmmm!"

"Punished," I said lucidly and swung the stick and the clunk of a wooden rod pounding into a slab of meat and skin filled the air over the muffled screams and cries. The man shook and struggled in a cute display of desperation just to get away from me. "You wish to leave me," I snort and wiped my eyes of its tears. "But mother loves you so much! You… You must be punished!" I pulled the stick up and slammed it above the knife this time to the clunk again. "Eleven lashes for the shakes and five for trying to leave the only woman in this world that loves you. That's 16." I walked up and cupped his chin gently. "But don't worry dear, I love you and you will learn. You will never wish to leave me again. You will obey me because I'm your mother. You endure for as long as you can but know that this hurt me," I placed my hand on his chest and smiled. "Just as much as it hurts you, son."

"Hmmmm, hmm!"

"I know. I know you understand why I do this. I know you wish to be punished for all the bad you've done. Don't worry because even though you've hurt so many people I still love you so please… endure." I stepped back and positioned the rod at this shoulder as he struggled. I brought the rod back and gave him his 3rd lashing on his left shoulder.

"That's three dear. Just 13 more."

I brought the rod back and hit his shin and he cried.

"Mother loves you so please don't leave me."

I hit him again.

"Love me."

I swung and hit him on his rips on five lumbers.

"You need this."

I switched and him on his arms above the wrist tied behind him.

"And you need me."

I brought the rod up and slammed it down on his right thought along the inside at the nerves and really got a reaction. The fresher and newer the pain the greater the effects and aftereffects will be.

"And you need my love!"

I bought and rod up on the other side and lay into him across his back forcing the chair forward.

"Do you feel my love son?"

I brought it up and slammed it along the small of his back.

"You desire this because you know…"

I swung again and clipped his ankle on his right leg.

"That you've done wrong."

I rose my rod up and positioned as his chest.

"But that's okay… bad boys need a mother to chasten them." I pulled the rod back with tears falling down my "And even though it pains me to see you like this. Mother is here suffering with you!" I swung one last and finally time and force the air out of his lungs and his eyes and bulge out of his eyes. The white cloth gag in his mouth was moist with his saliva and tears. He cried with me. That means he does love me. He feels the same as I do. I cupped his cheek and dropped the rod. I hugged his head it my breast and hummed in his ear. "Mother… loves you son."

I reached down and pulled the knife out of his chest and walked away to set it back down with the rest of my tools. I picked up my wooden stick and held it center his chest. "Will you listen to me now?" I asked him and he nodded once this time. "Do you wish to leave me?" I asked sounding almost desperate and he shook his head left and right once as well. "Good boy. I pat his head again. This is going quite well but this was only the first day. There's so much more that I must do before I can let my son leave me to risk the outside world.

"Do you wish to see me?" I asked my son with his blind fold hard across his eyes to force them closed. He nodded his head once. I reached down and pulled the knot out and watched the blindfold fall. His light brown eyes opened and shivered as his eyes scanned the room we are in and finally my face. I leaned forward in front of him and smiled lovingly. "Now, do you want to talk?" He nodded while breathing excessively hard now that he sees me. My beautiful face, silvery blonde hair, and reddened eyes. The same appearance he gazed upon when he approached the princess days ago. I reached up and repeated the same to the knot on his gag.

The man coughed and breathed out his mouth with his head nodded down. For days he's been unable to speak or see and now he earned the right. "I gave you back your sight because you're being obedient but know that I can take it away, understand?" The man grit his teeth and I narrowed my eyes at him. He nodded but I frowned. "You can speak dear as long as you respond with "yes mother" or "no mother," understand?"

"I… you're insane!"

I brought the fold back up and tied it back down. "No! No please not this again. You crazy bitch!"

I pulled the gag but up but stopped. He should be allowed to speak his mind. I don't want to be too selfish. I can speak but he can't. That's not very fair.

"Such a dirty mouth," I rose my stick up and brought it down on his chest again. The man screamed and I slapped his face with a solid backhand across his cheek. "Disobedience." I brought and stick down across his back. "And you refuse to call me mother."

"Fuck you!"

I smacked him again and again and earned cries for each. I hit hard after all.

"Now say "Forgive me mother, I didn't mean it." and I'll forgive you so far as long as you obey me. It's simple." I walked around to his left side and swung the rod on his upper back.

"No! You crazy ahhhh!" I hit him again. "You can't… ahwaag" I swung again. "Stop you bitch!' I swung six more times before he could open his mouth in different untouched areas, and I have many to work with. "Stop! Please! Agk!" I lashed him on the inside of his left thigh this time.

"Why do you do this to me son?" I swung again. "I only ask for three things." I thrust the stick into his chest and swung up across his cheek. "Say it or I will be forced to be in pain. This hurts me!" I pulled my stick back and hit him once more in a very fresh and untouched area of the underside of this right leg forcing him to jump.

"Please," he cried and I swung again.

"Stop please," I swung once more.

"I'm sorry," I stopped just shy of hitting him in the face. He felt the wind and sighed but I shook my head.

"That's not what I want to hear or told you to say." I pulled back just as he was about to cry out and lashed the toes of his right foot.

"I'm sorry… mother!"

"Say "Forgive me mother'," I placed the stick under his chin and forced it up.

"F-forgive me…m-mother," he cried.

"I didn't mean it," I said next.

"I-I," he snort and coughed. "I didn't mean it," he quickly finished.

"I will be a good boy for now on and won't cry if I face the consequences when I don't.'"

"I… I will be a g-good boy… for now on and wo… I won't cry if I face the consequences when I-I don't," he recited well so I let my stick drop. I walked around and pulled down his blind fold.

"I forgive you son so please stop being like this," I begged him. "It hurts and you don't mother to be in pain, do we?"

"Ah, n-no mother," he stammered and I smiled at him.

"Good. Now let's get to the re-education." I walked back to the table and placed the stick down.

"W-what?"

"I've told you… I will make you feel pain and pleasure unlike you've ever had. You've been bad and you don't love me like you should… so I need to rectify that." I held up a syringe and faced the man with a smile.

"W-what is that?! What do you want? Why are you doing this to me? All I did was talk to you? I'm sorry if…"

I grabbed his hair and forced his head back to reveal his neck to me. I poked him and pushed down the plunger until everything was out. "This is a little piece of heaven… right before you go to hell to suffer for you sins. But don't worry… Mother is here. Mother loves you." I watched as his eyes glazed over and his body began to convulse. "And I'll hold you every step of the way."

* * *

 **Scene Change**

* * *

I closed the door to my little rehabilitation room feeling relieved and relaxed after that session. I haven't had the luxury of time to re-educate a future agent and he's been here for a couple days as far as he knows. Hiding that man away for the last day without Yuuki seeing him isn't easy. Taking up her form as well cost me a fair bit of chakra but with the ocean I have a cup means nothing to me. I let my form go and felt my body shrink down, my chest become lighter, an uncomfortable pressure between my legs, and my body thicken along my arms, legs, and core. I took on my Naruto form. Being Yuuki is interesting and since I have her essence in my body it's easier to take up her form. I'm comfortable with it and find it useful. I need her to be feared and this is one of the best ways.

This session has worked well enough and I can pick it back up once the drugs wear off. I'll check up on him once I'm done with my business and training today. This little crime lords in the "lawless" sector have become a bit too antsy with the introduction of my coming business. Since this place belongs to me and not the government they believe they can scope out my place and not expect retaliation. Just because they have shinobi connections and what not they believe themselves untouchable. Foolish. Very foolish.

I thought back on the last two hours but for what felt like two weeks. I've had a thought in my mind to make it seem as if Yuuki is the owner instead of me. She's and one hidden in plain sight. I figured if I tried to hide her away she'd become a much larger target just from the pure curiosity spawned within normal humans. With her in the lime light she will be known to a point and protected by more than just me and my entourage of clones. I have my limits and I can be there forever. Epic foreshadowing 101.

I want her to become a "Big Mama" like what I've seen in the past in France. A woman proclaimed a Duke over her peers who all of which were men. She did this with a firm mixture of love, fear, and hatred glued together by the darkest insanity I've ever seen in a human woman's soul. It was aspiring and her natural charisma left me speechless. From a man that didn't talk much that's saying something. I want Yuuki to be seen as this. A woman with a light side but a shadow that stretches just as long to complement. She must never know and she's better off not knowing for now.

RWWAAW

I touched my stomach and sighed. "Hungry," I muttered and walked away from the room. I grabbed my Kanryo and placed him at my hip before making my way out. I don't have ketsugetsu with me today because he's been a bit of a whiner lately. He seems unhappy with the fact he's gone without the amount of blood I've given him on the first week. He got his fill after over 70 years and now dry because I'm not killing anyone as of late. Spoiled long sword. Kanryo is silent like the wind and flows through everything he cuts. I plan to use him more often than ketsugetsu mainly because of the payment of blood for his use. It's tiring and restoring blood takes time. I have to eat more because of it.

Speaking of which: I reached the kitchen upstairs and found a special someone already in the kitchen and cooking. I knocked to give a courtesy just to know that I'm here. I have a habit of sneaking up on people apparently and this is for her more than me. The woman turned around to face me. From what I could see she's washing dishes right now. She wiped her hands on her apron and quickly bowed to me. "Dragon Uzumaki," she said respectfully and I sighed.

"I've told you not to call me that ma'am."

"I preferred not to be called ma'am," she said back to me.

"Hm, very well." I walked to the kitchen table and sat down in a chair. "What have you cooked Hikari?" I asked the personal handmaiden for the princess who arrived just yesterday as promised by the Daimyo. She's wary of me and adorable at time with how shy she can be. Virgins usually are.

"I don't have the… luxuries of the capital so I've had to make stew Naruto-sama."

"If you go shopping or need to tell me. I'll open an account for you in the bank and transfer more than enough money into it so to keep the fridge stocked. If you need more accommodations I will try to work with you to get them for you. Anything to make you and the princess comfortable here."

"That's kind of you Mr. Uzumaki."

I blinked at her tone and tilted my head a bit and rested my cheek on my hand. "You don't trust me," I stated instead of asked.

"No, I don't," she answered honestly. "You don't understand your game or your aim so until I do then I'll be watching you closely." Hikari turned around and glared at me. "I don't know what you want but I know more than likely you might hurt the princess along the way. She's an innocent in love and doesn't understand it's implications and you take advantage of that."

"I take advantage of everything but very few have my attention like she does. I don't plan to hurt her but know that I can't promise that. What I can promise, which I did, is that I would keep her safe even at the cost of everything I am and all I have. You don't need to trust me and I don't care if you do. What I do need is for us to compromise in a way that can keep her happy. If not then I'm not sure if you being here will be beneficial to her like you want it to be." I pat the spot in front of me a couple times with my eyes still on the handmaiden. "But for now can I get something to eat please? I'm starved."

Hikari pondered on my words and bowed her head before gathering utensils and a bowl for me as well as bread from the fridge. I watched her work and move with the seasoned grace of a professional maid. She flowed from one corner to the next and multitasked so much. In minutes I had a bowl of noodles in front of me with mint leaves and sauce flanking the bowl. She placed a large piece of dark bread on the opposite side of the bowl as well as a fork and pair of chop sticks in front of me.

"Thank you Hikari," I said gratefully. For the last week I've paid for expensive food from five star chefs for Yuuki and I'm tired of it just because I'm too lazy to get a maid. But I don't trust mostly anyone in this village but with Hikari here I don't need to worry much anymore. She's a really good cook, one of the best, and her food is smaller than what I'm used to but more filling for some reason. The miracles of good home cooked food. When I finished she took the dishes from the table and took them back to the sink to wash.

"You eat very fast," she remarked upon.

"I don't deny that," I responded. "It's out of habit and I'm trying to curb that habit though. By the way, how's your room Hikari?" I asked to get the input of a civilian that isn't afraid of me. "I know you just moved in but is the water pressure good, the lighting substantial, environment control unit functioning correctly, and the bed comfortable."

"Naruto-sama, you don't have to fuss over me. I'm fine with that I have… I dare say it's sort of nice to have a room to myself and my own bathroom, if a bit lonely," I muttered that last part under her breath.

"I plan to add a large bath, one for different sexes. If you miss anyone of your coworkers please tell me. I'll send a letter to get a few that you recommend. I trust your judgment."

Hikari glanced back at me. She stopped washing the bowl and placed it down on the drying rack after wiping it down. "Why do you trust me at all? You said you trust no one."

"My trust is broken into sections. I don't trust people as a whole but instead what I'm confident they can do or offer me. It's fair if a bit analytical for some people's taste. Also if you have problems in the market let me know immediately. I'll take care of it. Okay?"

"Very well, Naruto-sama. If you don't mind me asking, why would I have problems in the market?"

"You don't know," I rose an eyebrow. She shook her head left and right three times and made my eyes twitch. I sighed and jumped out my time chair. I focused a bit of chakra into my core and pulled up my shirt as the seal on my body revealed itself. "Do you see this?" I laid a hand on my stomach and let my fingers trace around the markings of the seal.

"What is that?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at the seal.

"This seal is what turns me into a container. I'm the holder of the Nine Tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha 13 years ago." Hikari's eyes widened but I wasn't finished. "This seal is what keeps it from going loose on the world and because of this many people hate me to the point that want me dead. Because they can't kill me they isolate me, abuse me every way, and hurt anyone that gets too close to me. I've shielded Yuuki from this the best I could but since you'll be out and about much more than her at the moment I want you to be careful. They overcharged me for food so I couldn't afford it until two weeks ago and they'll do the same to you. If they do tell me and I'll take care of it."

Hikari pondered on what I've told her for a moment and persisted to look at the seal. "I… see." That was all she said before she turned back around away from me. I don't sense fear from but… no, it's there. It's deep in the recesses of her mind and soul but it's there. "You're a pariah then?"

I chuckled a bit. "You could say that." I turned to leave but stopped at the frame to the hallway when I heard a clunk.

"Naruto-sama," Hikari called me and I stopped. "Does she know?"

I clenched my fists. Of course she doesn't know. I've kept her ignorant of my status and why I'm truly treated the way that I am. How I can tell her that her dragon is actual a fox changed and shifted into a dark monster who's uncaring of anyone around him? It's not hurting her and she seems happy. I escort her under a guise of a shadow warrior or as my Jaeger persona to protect her will trying to make her seem inconspicuous. Key words is "trying". She's obviously from well off backgrounds and doesn't fit the grittiness of middle class life. People notice her and some think she's a weak little princess. While they are right to a point that is going to change. She will be hardened by me a little at a time as I go.

"Naruto-sama?"

"No," I quickly answered once she called my name. "No, she doesn't know and I'm not sure if I should tell her anytime soon. I've made precautions so she wouldn't be bothered or effected by me. If anyone approaches her I'm the first to know and more. I protect her."

"You shelter her," Hikari muttered under her breath. "Just like her father."

"What do you expect me to do with someone in her position, with the vast number of people that want her dead, that want me dead, and with the entire village on the brink of coming down upon the both of us? I can't leave because I'm a ninja and I'm not appealing to her father to get me released. I have plans and I have goals I need to meet and," I took a breath and caught myself before I got too far into my rant. I let my unsettling array of emotions get the best of me, again. This isn't good. I can barely control myself and it's hard to balance it all.

"I'll leave whether or not she gets out to you once I'm out on business but know that I'm always watching you," I pointed to her. "I have eyes and ears everywhere Hikari."

"Are you implying something?" She looked at me with a heated glare.

"I'm always implying something but it's up to you whether or not you want to figure it out. Just remember my words and exactly what I can do if crossed." I smirked a bit. "In fact what you saw in that arena is nothing compared to what I've done in the past and will do now to anyone that brings harm to her."

"I would never! I have mothered her, loved her, and nurtured her ever since her mother…" Hikari grit her teeth and took a breath. "If you're implying that I'm a danger to the princess then you are wrong."

"Just know that death is an escape and a mercy in my opinion. I don't do mercy that well." I tilted my head at her with my arms swaying limp at my sides. "Rarely do and rarely will I. Remember that Hikari Touwa." I recited her last name and drew a look of horrid shock over her face. The Daimyo supplied me a good about of information on certain individuals and she's included. Friends close and enemies closer sort of thing.

"Remember that." If she's a sleeper agent or a spy I matters not to me. If she harms Yuuki she will be… reeducated. This time not by mother, but by a Hunter.

I walked out leaving the woman alone to clean and grabbed my training clothes and gear from my room. It's about that time right now to train up... Again. I have to train fully armored and clothed. You train how you fight after all and very rarely am I without my layers of protection. It's a good balance of speed and flexibility.

* * *

I had a decent time finding my way around the village during my time off. I'm not eager but I know eventually I must go back to active duty with my team. Team Seven I believe the little group of misfits is called. In all honesty, I sort of wish I could work alone, but I guess things are never that easy. I'm sure they could find a replacement for me but from what I heard I HAVE to be on the same team as Kakashi Hatake. I'm going to have to research the name later along with the names of everyone in my graduating class. Information is key to survival in the underworld.

With a couple names on my list I've already visited a couple people the old man recommended for assist me with remodeling and renovating my home. One is an old lady named Kohryu or something like that. She seems nice if not a little suspicious if you ask me. I went to a couple other men and women around the village to see if I can get help with my place as well but limited the number down to only four. I don't want that many people to know the layout of my base of operations. That's more people I will have to silence and four bodies are better than five or more.

For now, I'm just setting up appointments, ordering materials, and placing everything into the planning stage. I've looked my building up from top to bottom and examined the apartment building and its area. I have room for an operation, but I do have to be careful with what I show during. At least I've done what I could today so for now I suppose I can just get to training now and exploring later. I could find the area Cat is in tomorrow and do some sword play to work on my rusty skills.

I need to build my core muscles more.

With the festivities of last couple days, I found out just how weak I truly am. I had to unleash the full potential in this weak body and push it to the upmost limit to survive that onslaught of those insane exotic animals. I ran, punched, kicked, bit, and tackled my way through them for hours. It was a game of "Whose the Better Hunter" that we played and it was fun. Animals with the thought process of a humans was exciting to contend with but I didn't come out clean. Even now I'm still recovering from my sore muscles, a few bites, and a bad laceration on my back that still stings; compliments of the Tiger of the West himself before I dropped a tree on top of him.

Bad part is that an hour later I still had to meet up with Master Gai for training. It hurts to move a muscle or even lift a finger. It's the sort of pain that is best described as having a thousand needles puncturing your skin with no way to pull them out. It's like that around my entire body and it's annoying. I wish my body would just heal already.

I learned before what happens from forcing this untrained body to produce Ki or chi. I've dampened usage for now until I grow and Master Gai could lead me to that perfect body I sort of want. I would love to have a body like his but at the same time it seems like it will take time to do this. I can't just train all day every day. I could, but I have other responsibilities after all.

"My new youthful student!"

"AHHH!" I almost leapt up to the top of a lighting pole when I heard this behind me. Instead I aimed lower. I hopped to the side of the pole and looked down from above hanging from the side like a cat ready to pounce. I glared down to the man that got the jump on me so easily. "Goddess, I wish you wouldn't do that!"

The man laughed as he struck a pose with his thumb up. "I see you're full of energy today!" I blinked a couple more times when this sudden bright light shined into my eyes blinding me. Gods above, who the hell gave this man the power of the sun and thought it was a good idea? Man, I have the feeling that if I punched this man with my full strength he'd chuckle at me before giving the same pose and thanking me for the attempt.

"Your reactions are on key and choosing the high ground like that is very impressive!" This man persists with yelling everything he says. I can't tell him off because he might get angry and kick my head off. I have no doubt he could if he wanted to. Instead I opt to climb down from the pole I'm hanging from and fell into a crouch. I pushed myself with my hands up to my feet in a strong but slightly flimsy stand. I still can't believe this man snuck up on me. My senses really are shot for me not to notice him. Since I'm low on chakra my chakra sense is gone. I can't use spirit awareness completely without having full control of this body. I can still feel it resisting my soul and I don't have a demon or a spirit within my body to assist me with this. Keeping my situational awareness is quite difficult. I need to get my hands on a demon. Maybe a succubus or drake; on of those two would do for now. I couldn't stand having an incubus within me again. A spirit of water would be nice to have again; at least to strike good conversation.

"So, my prideful student, are you ready to train?" I thought on the question for a moment. I don't really have much else that I'm doing right now anyway. My body can perform despite the soreness. I suppose I can do some training with this man. I know if I train correctly, massage my muscle properly, and take full advantage of my bodies aging I could grow stronger much faster.

I nodded. To hell with it.

"Hesitation, complacency, and fear are your enemies. Your enemy strives to kill you. Don't give them the chance."

Master's words still haunt me to this day. I can't be stuck on the 'what if's' like a child. I have goals and I know my priorities and this can help me complete them.

I wanted to bite back my words from earlier because the training this man had me do was torture. Sheer willpower and determination was the only force that kept me going to the point that I almost passed out from exhaustion. Gai-sensei, yes I'm calling him teacher and I feel stupid because of it, has it in his mind that the best way to help me grow is by pulling boulders, running mile after mile, doing push up exercises a thousand times and much more. When I felt like I couldn't walk anymore he'd give me a couple pills and suddenly I got my strength back. I have the feeling he knows I contain a charka construct with a mind of its own and is taking full advantage of that. I noticed that my cuts and scrapes healed in the manner of an hour before I was skinned again. Five hours. For five hours this went on, and the only rest I had was to eat and drink water after every hour. It was just enough to catch my breath.

"You did well! Tomorrow we shall…" I didn't hear the rest of his babble. I was too busy having a random woman I picked up from the red-light district we passed by name Nanami help me. She knows how to give a good massage. She told me this while I was running past her for the hundredth time and she knows what she's doing. "These are for you." I looked up and saw a box in front of me. More of those power bars from before. I took them and ate one after the next. "We shall meet here tomorrow at 1600 hours for training."

"Got it," I gave him a tired thumb up. With that the man grinned and ran away more than likely to train some more. Now I have a far bit of stamina but mine is dwarfed by that man's a hundred times over. I sighed and rest as the courtesan I hired rubbed my aching muscles. I've long removed my clothes. I was in too much pain to even care about my state of modest right now and Nanami didn't complain. She was nice enough to even hum while she did her thing.

"He worked you hard huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding," I sighed when she brought this up. I haven't felt this tired in body in a long time. It's a strange feeling but not terrible. I dare say there's just a little pleasure in it for me.

"So you're the…"

"Yes," I answered already knowing where she was going with this. "I hope this doesn't deter you from finishing."

"Of course not." Oh thank the gods. I really need a massage if I want to move again.

"It's actually the opposite."

"Ah, really?"

She reached my thighs. The same that struggled to drag the boulder and do its hundredth squat with chains on my person. I can push a body but I'm second guessing the worth of this training.

"Yes, that power you have in your stomach… god its sexy."

"Hm." I wasn't really listening to her. I was just doing that blank eyed nodding and smile thing to appease her. She's good at what she does and I'd rather keep my mouth shut so not to say anything to make her stop.

"All that power is here."

I felt her make circles around my abdomen exciting a soft groan to leave my lips. I suddenly felt a pain in my shoulder. I bit my lip but swallowed the pain. It's probably a spasm or something.

"Hey Naruto-kun did you know that when I'm horny, I bite?"

My eyes shot open this time and focused on the women, and hers met my gaze with one akin to a tiger's and I'm the rabbit that just got trapped.

What the hell!?

"What are you doing!?" I tried to crawl back but only gave her the room she need to placed her hands on my shoulders and lock me in place. Nanami grinned and pushed me down. Before I could climb back up she mounted me and straddled my waist with the most savage grin I've seen to date on her lips.

"The nine tails power," she moaned as her hands hovered over the seal on my stomach. I could see the seal on my stomach now. I should admit this is the first time I've seen it. It looks complicated.

Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

Before I could think about mounting a defense the brown top the woman wore fell from her shoulders. Her body… wow. For a woman that likes to bite she doesn't have a mark on her beautiful skin. Her breasts are perky and in the palm of my hand thanks to her. Her chocolate brown eyes pierced my own. She licked her lips as she rubbed her rear against my groin. Okay, if I was in an older body I'd understand why she wants to do this but right now I'm a child so this doesn't make sense to me.

"You're nine tails cock is so hard Naru-kun!" I grit my teeth as Nanami leaned back placing her weight on top of me.

The beast growled with anticipation. 'Do it. Do it. DO IT!' It roared in my head. It along with the darkness in my body. I gulp as her hands rubbed my stomach and then my cheeks. My resistance began to fade. It was nonexistent when I felt her tongue glide over my cheek marks. I had one thing keeping what resolve I had left in check. My body isn't old enough… I mean I can't in a child's body. It's just not right.

'Use a henge.'

I felt chakra invade my system suddenly. Nanami moaned and bit down on my ear and grind her hips against my groan again. "Yes! Give it to me you demon!" I resolve shattered and the scale with lust inside of it slammed into the ground in my mind.

I rose my hands up. "Henge." I felt my body grow a couple inches into an older form of myself I'm sure that was larger for sure. Maybe at age 18 at the most. I leaned up took her lips as my own. I'm not one to be dominated and this woman will learn why.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

* * *

I felt so terrible right now, but that was a great couple of hours. I never expected to get the chakra I need so suddenly but it worked out fine. I couldn't stop myself from just going again and again. I couldn't stop no matter how many times I came. It was like I was a man possessed. Was I possessed? I don't know anymore. I just know that any energy I had from those power bars faded forcing me to slowly make my way to place where I smell food. I grabbed myself a nice staff to use to help me along a man didn't seem too hard pressed to getting back once I explained why I needed it. By explain I mean looked at him until he walked away because a 200 ryo stick isn't worth the trouble. I'll just pay him back once I have the energy to care, so more likely tomorrow. I really need to eat and now. I need energy and sustenance.

That was really good though. Much better experience than before. I didn't even pay extra for that either. Just the massage in the beginning and the one after so I could use my legs and arms. I'm covered in bite marks though. When that women told me she likes to bite she wasn't kidding. My arms, shoulders, chest, and neck all took multiple bites. I think she drew blood and drank it even. If I was in my old body I might have been a little worried, but seeing that this isn't that case I don't have to. And I'm so relieved I forgo my armor today. That weight would have killed me for sure.

"Do do you think that is Shika?" My eyes shot to the owner of the voice and spotted two figures. One was fat and the other skinny. I searched my memories for a moment and found the file I have on them. Chouji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Two members of this generations Ino-Shika-Cho I believe they are called.

Irrelevant right now.

Ignoring the two, I continued down the street probably appearing deader than a corpse.

Food.

I took a whiff of the air and dragged myself to the amazing smelling food that caught my nose. I found my way to a stand. Ichiraku Ramen. Oh, yeah that stand with Teuchi and his daughter Ayame behind it. The two that treated me like family and gave me free food when I was starving and broke. I dragged myself to the stand and ignored the whispers I heard around me. I stopped in my tracks and gripped my staff hard. I twisted and make for a downward stroke. It was slow and clumsy from my own exhaustion, but I still succeeded in shattering a bottle. An empty glass bottle.

I leaned forward on my walking stick with a frown. I drew for a bottle not a deadly weapon like a kunai. I'm getting a little itchy with my staff hand. I need to calm down a bit or people might start thinking I'm always on edge… which I am. PTSD does that.

I continued to the stand and a couple people were nice enough to gang way. They looked to me with shock and fear for some reason. I couldn't really guess or care why. I climbed underneath the veil or whatever its call and climbed up to a seat. A pair of people stood up and immediately shifted to the far right of me giving me some most needed room. I felt my head drop to the counter and remained in that comfortable position awaiting a waiter.

"What'll have sir?" I heard the most wonderful voice of my older sister figure Ayame penetrate my ears and rouse me from my resting position with my hood falling off at the same time. "N-Naruto!" She called obviously surprised with my sudden appearance under the hood.

I grinned at Ayame and forced myself up and straightened my back. "Hey Ayame-nee. You look as pretty as always." She blinked and examined me for a moment. Her expression was a cross between shock and concern. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-your eyes are…" she paused for a moment just to stare at me.

"Yes," I waved for her to continue. Ever since that business with Nanami, who I'm weary of now, people have been staring me down in distress and clearing out of my way.

"Ayame what's going on?" Old man Teuchi came out from the back and smiled when he saw me. Finally, someone acts normal around me. "Naruto my boy, how are you? I haven't seen you in almost two weeks."

"I know… old man. I got lost… on the road to life," I said for that was the best thing I could come up with and it's that stupid excuse that Kakashi used on the team once when we asked him why he was late.

The old man laughed and stopped in front of me. "So, what'll you have?"

I tiredly looked up to the menu and bit my lip with all the choices. Unsure of what to get I asked, "What bowl has the most meat and vegetables in it?"

"Well that would be out mega beef Naruto bowl with extra celery and spinach," the older man Teuchi answered.

I smiled at that. They named a bowl after me because of the sheer volume of ramen noodles I consumed in one sitting. It got pretty popular with couples for some reason or another. "I'll have two of those, supersized, and a bowl of rice with five raw eggs if you don't mind," I ordered.

The old man grinned. "Ayame," he placed his hands on her shoulder breaking her out of her stupor. "Our number one customer made an order. Get everything ready." He handed her the paper he wrote this on.

"Ah, okay dad." Ayame waved at me with a smile before retreating to the back of the stand.

I rubbed my head and shrugged at how she was asking. If she wants an explanation I'm sure she'll ask me in due time.

The old man turned around and got to work. "You look like you had an eventful day Naruto." I groaned and rested my head on the counter. The old man chuckled at this. "Wanna talk about it?"

I thought on it for a moment. It would be nice to get this off my chest. "I haven't been around the village for a while now as you know. I went to go talk to the Hokage a few mornings back and since then I've been exceptionally active. "

"You're calling him 'Hokage' now? While you were walking that road a lot must have happened," he noted upon and I nodded loosely.

"Yep, you got that right old man. I've had an eventful couple of weeks as of late," I said.

"Well, tell me what happened after your talk with the Hokage."

"Well," I thought back on the events that led up to my slouching here and decided to start from the top tour here. "I left to find some people to help me renovate my apartment building."

"You own it now?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I need to fix her up before I can call her livable."

"Just be careful not to overdo it with the creature comforts. It makes her spoiled and easy to break later."

I chuckled a bit at his wisdom. "I'll be sure to remember that. Today I was hazed by Maito Gai whom of which had me train for the last three hours." And I was too stubborn to surrender myself to my body's limits and cries to stop. Never have before and perhaps never will.

"Ah," he nodded like he knew my pain. "That boy Rock Lee suffers under his tutelage for sure." I've heard that name a thousand times today. Well, a thousand and one now.

"After that I hired this one courtesan to give me a massage."

"A courtesan?" He questioned.

"Yep, it was cheap, and she was great. My muscles felt so relaxed and calm. It was all to help bolster my recovery and then it turned out that she was a demon brat fanatic," I groaned as the memories swirled freshly throughout my mind.

The old man burst out laughing at me and glanced back at me. "A fanatic? What did she do?"

"Some stuff happened, we had sex, and then we went our separate ways." I pulled up a card from my pocket with her name, address, a chibi here winking at me, and a note on the back saying "Looking forward to next time." written on it with a heart at the end after the period. "Gave me a way to contact her and everything."

The old man was silent for a moment. "You had sex with her?"

"Yeah. For about an hour and a half... I think. We did it in my henged form to make me older and taller; It was more for me than her. Then we went our separate ways and then I ended up here. I can tell you for a fact that I'm exhausted as exhausted can be old man."

"I bet heheh," he laughed nervously. "Don't worry you won't have to wait long."

"Thank the gods," I praised before I rested my head face down on the wood.

"So why are your eyes red Naruto?"

My eyes shot open and they rose up to the old man. "What?"

"Your eyes are red and your birth marks are wide right now." He pointed to his squinted closed eyes and cheeks then traced.

I rose my hand to my cheeks. They felt a little rougher and larger than before. What the hell? I reached for the mirror over the counter and looked at my reflection. My eyes are indeed red and have that cat like appearance to them. My marks are almost Inuzuka size, but I have three on each side. I looked down to my stomach and found that my body was glowing a bit. Not the outside but the inside. I have reddish chakra flowing through my body right now.

"Huh? That's weird." Last I checked my chakra was bluish-green. Does chakra change colors? If it does maybe it's because I'm physically strained and this is my body's last ditch attempt to get me to a bed. I'll research this later. "I'm sure isn't nothing serious old man," I waved off his worry and laid my head back down

"Are you sure Naruto? You're a little… different."

"You're not the first to say that," I chuckled. "But don't worry old man," I placed a hand up and made a back up gesture with it. "I just got my head on straight, or rather it's getting there. I have a lot of pieces to pick up."

"Pieces?"

"Yeah. I won't bore you with details but I'm remembering things. Most of them aren't good."

The old man turned back from the meat on the fryer and faced me. "Are you okay son?"

"To be perfectly honest, no." I shook my head. "I'm not okay but once I make my place in this world I think I will be."

"Like becoming Hokage?"

I snort and shook my head. "That dream is a lie forced into my mind. No, I have a new goal old man." I looked out towards Hokage Mountain to the faces of those that came before. "I'll make an empire with my hand stretching out from here to Iwa. Then I'll make myself a family. A big family. I'll have over a dozen kids to raise in a life very much unlike the one I grew up in. As of now the only light I have in my life is a couple people. A small amount I can count on one hand. But by the end of this journey I'll have… everything that I need. Power, respect, love, companionship, status, family, and the means to sustain it and set up the generation after me to succeed. I'll protect this goal with my life and those who bond with me."

The dream is a mixture of the buried desires of a one Naruto Uzumaki mixed with my own mission. My mission is always to take a new region and create my own power within it for my master to come and manage afterwards. She's not here anymore so it's just me. I will fulfill my mission, but I will get what Naruto truly wants as well. I owe him that much for having it all taken from him in the end like it was.

The old man smiled at me and turned back to his meat. "You said you don't want to be Hokage son but you sure sound like one now."

"I don't care about the village's people old man. Not all of them like the Hokage has to, so I don't believe I could fit the bill. I don't wish to give my life to these people either. Just the ones I will soon come to meet and connect with."

The old man hummed and turned back to me. "A dozen children huh?"

"Eh, more like twenty or thirty."

The old man almost tripped on his own feet right onto his stove but saved himself by stabbing his spatula into the grill. "T-twenty or thirty?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah old man. Like I said, I want a big family."

"But no woman could…"

"I understand that old man. Like I said it's a dream. If I can only have two or three I won't complain but I want many more than that. Childish I know, because I don't understand the implications of raising a child, but I'm more than willing to give it a chance." I've never had children before out of fear of how they'll turn out but now I think I have a chance to achieve that happiness.

"Naruto, I don't know what happened to you, but I can tell you matured though."

"Thanks for the words old man, and the food." A larger bowl at least a foot in diameter was placed in front of me. I gulped with my barely control appetite ordering me to chow down. So much meat, and noodles, lettuce, and tomatoes. Heck yes.

"Thank you! Dattebayo!"

I reached for a pair of chop sticks but stopped. This won't do but it's a good thing I come prepared. I reached into my ninja pouch and pulled out a silver spoon wrapped in plastic. I grinned at my genius before turning to the mega Naruto beef bowl with a grin so wide that it hurt my face to hold. I dug in. I can't describe the feeling of the hole in my stomach being filled little by little.

"N-Naruto-kun." I stopped with my mouth full of food and looked toward the one that called me. I saw Ayame with a bowl of rice and a bag of eggs. "Here you go." I nodded and continued where I left off on my food.

When I finished the bowl, I pushed it away and grabbed the small bowl of rice and the bag of eggs. I cracked each egg and poured the contents into the rice. With my spoon, I swirled the raw egg rice until the white was completely taken in by the yellow. This type of food is good for quick energy and protein. Not sure how I know that so I just stored it as something Naruto knew before I came. I practically drank the bowl and licked it clean. The bowl joined my large one. Just as I placed that bowl down my last mega beef bowl arrived. My gulp again and dug in. Somehow, I found time to drink water during, but I don't really remember when. Nevertheless, I consumed everything in that bowl until it was all gone. I wasn't full but I was close.

Those power bars and this will hold me for long enough to get home and crash into bed.

I sighed and stretched my arms. I could barely manage this so my arms went out instead in an attempt to stretch my muscles. "Awesome. Ichiraku never fails to please." I reached in my pocket and produced a roll of bills. "Thanks, old man." I took out one and handed it to him.

"Whoa Naruto where did you get all that money?"

"I won a tournament bout a week and a half ago and this is some of the prize money. Keep the change old man." I kicked off my seat.

"Take care Naruto," Ayame resounded behind me. I glanced back and put on a smile.

"You as well Ayame-nee." With that I waved back and walked out. I stopped when I felt a very sudden amount of people around me. I looked around and noticed quickly that the area around the ramen stand was quite packed. Packed with ninja of chunin rank and higher for they all had those jests on. They all looked tense and ready to draw their kunai at any given moment. I looked around from one to the next and dropped my mask. My face felt much better in its impassive expression than any other. That smile is hard and tiring to hold. I rolled my neck and shoulder before walking to the center of the group.

"Genin Uzumaki!"

I stopped and glanced to the right. A man I didn't recognize walked up to me. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked calmly with a glare in his glasses so I couldn't see his eye.

I rose an eyebrow. "It depends on what you mean but 'this'. You mean me walking, me standing, me eating not too long ago, me breathing, or maybe me responding to you right now?"

The man grit his teeth and looked ready to draw. I'n no shape for a physical bout so a mental one is the better direction to go. I looked directly into the man's eyes and projected a very strong intent to murder him. Not kill him for killing him is just me cutting off his head like I have hundreds of monsters. No, I will murder him. He will linger and everyone will watch as I cut off his feet and then his hands. I'll apply a tourniquet to his limbs and then skin him slowly with his own kunai.

I played with that man in a guise today, was tortured by Gai, nearly raped by Nanami, and just got some food not ten minutes ago. I'm tired and I'm done with today The man that walked up to me back away shivering in his jest. He even dropped his kunai. I pass him and glared at the men that tried to get in my way. They quickly moved though and let me pass. I think that never changes no matter what body I find myself in; the impending doom my soul can instill in you if you get too close. Coupled with the red eyes I have for some reason I'm sure these men would have to be suicidal to get in my way now. Thankfully none of them had the balls and my feint worked. They let me pass and I continued home.

I was followed after this but I made it back home without much of a fuss. I climbed up my stairs and forced my body through the door. Being forced to climb over the wood and bricks from the construction that started today was quite annoying. I forced my way through my door and kicked my boots off. I undid the laces at the ramen stand so I didn't have much to worry about. Yuuki.

Where's Yuuki?

I heard something moving in the back room where the shower is. I removed my clothing and dropped my katana to the side before taking to the shower. The water was freezing cold. I left the shower dried off. I put on a pair of boxers before making my way to the kitchen. I poured myself some water and drank up to five glasses.

"N-Naruto. Is that you?" I opened my eyes and noticed Yuuki in the corner watching me. I waved at her and placed my cup down. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm tired and need to sleep."

"I-I'll help you." She walked fast up to me and took my shoulder in hand. I felt my body give as the chakra that was sustaining me faded away. The girl is much stronger than I gave her credit for because I was practically dead weight right now. She dragged me to my room and helped me down onto my bed. I sighed and rested my head on my pillow.

"Hard day?" the princess asked me.

"In more ways than one," I responded before closing my eyes. I felt a crisp cool hand on my forehead and a sense of calm encase me. I was gone in seconds.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

I woke up around 8 in the morning feeling well rested. I'm sure I fell asleep around seven in the afternoon yesterday. I didn't wake up because I wanted to though. I heard sounds outside that sounded a lot like bags of dirt or dust hitting the ground. I leaned up from my bad and climbed out without difficulty. I'm sore but it's not a bad soreness, it's more in the hips and thighs more than anything. I noticed a remaining bite mark on my wrist from my activity with Nanami yesterday. I shook off those thoughts and rose from my bed.

"Okay," I breathed out and then in. Time to get up and start the day. I took my time getting dressed in what clothing I do have to wear other than my dragon clothes. I scrounged around my closet, but I didn't have much. Now that I remember Naruto never had much in the way of material possessions. I reached into my dresser and snagged a black shirt from inside. Something I have in excess it seems.

I shrugged and grabbed a pair of shorts; beige shorts that looked to be one of only four pairs I have. Most of my drawers are empty and I still have ramen everywhere. I grabbed a black trash bag and poured all my ramen into it. I felt a pain in my stomach at this but if I want ramen I'll go visit old man Teuchi not eat this instant stuff that's bad for my health. My body seemed to be unhappy with my decision but accepted my compromise. I have money now and don't have to mooch off others now. I opened my window, tied the bag, and then sent it flying out. I'll pick it up later.

Now for socks and shoes. Sadly, I don't have shoes to wear. I only had my single pair of boots and a pair of sandals. It's official, I need to go shopping. I felt a shiver ride up my spine. The dreaded thing called "shopping" is by far the worse activity a man can take part in. Men don't 'shop' we 'buy'. There's a large difference. I just need to go in, grab some clothes, and then leave. Maybe go grocery shopping as well. I have to train with Gai-sensei again in another ten hours so I have all day to stock up.

If those noises mean anything that means that the preparation for construction are underway. I rose my hands up and made a cross sign. "Kagebushin no jutsu." Nothing happened. Well as least I tried right. It's seems my chakra system still hasn't recovered yet. That burst of chakra yesterday must have been a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. Just to help me going until I made it back home. Now that in think of it I need to make something like that. If I'm in a situation like this I need chakra to use just in case. I heard a knocking at my door. No, it's not my door. I heard it from the room over where Yuuki is.

"Naruto," I heard her sweet voice call for me from the other room.

"I'm up." I walked towards the sandals and picked them up. Better than nothing I suppose. I can't walk around barefoot. I was taught better than that until situation dictates. Yuuki walked into my room and looked around for a bit. I know I cleaned up yesterday but still this place is a little normal. Not extravagant like she's used to but something like a commoner would stay in like myself. It's all I really would need if I wanted an easy uncomplicated life.

I need to make this place 'normal' from her perspective which is why every wall will come down and some rooms will be joined together. It would be nice to create an inn like my master managed when she was undercover or on her off time. It would be nice to be able to house my future comrades without having them spread all over the place. The apartment building is decent. Is not run down or moments from falling apart but I need it to be nicer for Yuuki. I need it to be able to make anyone comfortable for a good price. I need to make it into business.

I still remember when I told the residents also living here that I owned this place many ran for the hills except a few. They stayed for whatever reason, so I've told them that if they stay they'll have to deal with the construction noise for an estimated month; they will have to be flexible with possible room reassignments because of renovations; they'll have to pay rent still but at reduced cost. Changing the interior and making renovations is a hassle, and I will have to get accommodations for the people that stayed, but the results will be worth it.

I have the brightest mind in the village, Yuuki, on the blue prints. She's studied this sort of thing for months. She told me so, but course I didn't believe her until I tried to quiz her knowledge with my own limited one. That ended with me humbled, in the seiza, and being schooled by her for hours on the subject. My expression was layered with shock and embarrassment for the duration of the lesson. She knows her stuff. I need to make that apparent with the foreman.

I pulled my sandals on and grabbed my Kanryō and Ketsugetsu and threw them both on my back. "You look… dashing with those swords Naruto."

I spared Yuuki a questioning glance at this compliment and noticed her cheeks flushed. I hummed and grinned. "And you're as radiant as ever Yuuki." Her blush rose to her eyes and she shivered in place. She cupped her own hands and looked down. She's dressed in a light blue lilac designed kimono that's truly stunning. She left her hair alone to fall down her back and her flush only increase her cuteness. Her bangs covered her eyes so I couldn't read her anymore, not that I need to. For a virgin princess that's had an extremely sheltered life, laying on a little charm is enough to drive them into a mental overload.

"Thanks for that. Have you eaten yet?"

Yuuki nodded her head with a smile. "Hikari cooked for us and I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."

"It's fine," I waved off her concern for me and my state of hunger. I'm pretty good right now and I can get some food later once I look over how the renovations are going. I walked up to Yuuki and smiled with my hand out for her to take. She looked at my hand then back up to me. "Ready to go out Angel?"

"Out," she said a little hesitant.

"I need you to meet the foreman and collaborate on how this building should be remodeled. This will be where we will live for now and I want it to be modeled to suit you."

"But what if the foreman is a lecher?" She cried, and I placed my hand on top her head like I was consoling a child.

"If he is and tries anything I'll beat him to an inch of his life. I'll do that for anyone that tries to make you uncomfortable Angel, believe me." She bit her rosy lips and nodded. "Good, now let's go." I took her hand and pushed out my door. Yuuki was quiet on the way down out the front door of the lobby.

"Princess," we caught up with Hikari who was in the middle of the lobby with two other gentlemen in front of her. She looked to be scolding them with how defeated they appeared at the moment. "Where're going?"

I stepped out of the way so that Yuuki to speak to her handmaiden and nodded for her to go ahead. "Uh, I'm not sure but Naruto wants to show my something."

"That's right," I continued on with her words. "You see I want Yuuki to get some skill with managing and overseeing the renovations of the building."

Hikari blinked for a moment and looked at a surprised Yuuki and then myself. "She won't be leaving the area and within earshot," I supplemented once I saw the concern that crossed her features.

"Well, okay then." Hikari relented and turned back to the men. "And for you two!"

With that we stepped out of the lobby into the yard.

"Over there! Careful with that clay damn it! It touches the air and it's useless." An older man at forty or so yelled directing the construction workers and carpenters left and right. That was the Forman Daisuki who I met yesterday.

"Excuse me," I tried to get his attention once we got close.

"What is it new… Oh, boss what's up." Since I hired him with the nice offer I made he's called me boss during the rest of the conversation and when I left. Yuuki giggled a bit when she heard this.

"This is Princess Yuuki," I turned and introduced the giggling girl.

"Princess," he greeted blandly.

Yuuki bowed to the man a bit before coming back up.

"I want her an active part in the plans I presented to you. Any changes she wishes to make I want you to make it happen."

Daisuki rose an eyebrow. "Does your princess even know how to read blueprints?"

I smirked and let go of Yuuki's hand. "Take her to the drawing board and see." He still looked at me like I was crazy but relented.

"Okay then. Come along "princess'." He waved for her to follow. I gave Yuuki a pat on the butt making her yelp and getting her moving.

"I'll be right here," I said with a wink. Yuuki gulped and followed the Foreman Daisuki. I watched as she joined Daisuki at the drawing board and waited. Ten minutes later a soulless Daisuki came back with Yuuki in front of him with a satisfied smile on her lips much like the one I make sometimes. Someone just got academically schooled.

"Now do you understand Foreman?" I crossed my arms hardily at Yuuki's snotty tone.

"Yes Mistress," he said humbly.

Yuuki huffed in triumph and walked off back into the lobby.

"Boss." I looked up to the older man. "That girl knows her stuff."

"It's mainly book smarts but yes she does. Do me a favor and look after her. Anyone tries anything on her you have my permission to maim them. If you don't wish to then tell me their names and I'll do it myself."

"Uh, okay boss."

I nodded. "I leave her in your care then until I return. Make sure to listen to her when she makes changes."

"I'll be sure to," he chuckled. "I might learn a thing to two and teach her a little be as well. I think she has potential to be a decent Architect."

I nodded again before walking off. "Princess, I'm off on some business. I'll be back by lunch time."

"Good luck Naruto!"

I waved behind me just she did for me. I looked up to the car on top of a building above and nodded at her. The black cat nodded back and yawned before laying back down but actually had a good vantage point to overlook the field. I have eyes everywhere and business with a certain someone to expand upon that. First that I need more clothes. I don't know clothing shops that well so I need a guide. I'm not sure who to go to for this. Not my team, not my "sensei", not the Hokage, or anyone Naruto knew. Their input would be annoy at best unless they're the sort that don't talk all that much. I don't remember anyone like that though. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, that little princess Ino, the lazy ass Shikamaru, that fat guy Chouji, dog boy Kiba, or the weirdo Shino will not do. For some reason I feel that I'm missing one. Maybe it's just my imagination. Yeah, it's just that. With a jumbled mind like mine that's been wrapped by mind control, poisons, and drugs I might have twisted faces and different presences together. I shrugged and continued to the west of my apartment building which just so happened to lead me through the red light.

I took a quick turn into an ally away from the eyes that are following me and made a hand sign. Ten clones spawned around me and took on a henge with my chakra to help them transform. "You know what to do," I said to my clones and they all walked along with me into the slightly busy street. One by one they scattered to explore more of the town all as different people from my past. So many nostalgic faces that no one else here knows about. It's perfect. Even more so that we split apart in the Red Light. The sheer number of exotic foreigners here makes it that much easier for strange people to blend in.

Honestly, I don't mind this part of town despite the gangs and annoying woman trying to get their payday. The smell of the food here makes my mouth water even when I'm full. Now that I think of it I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I need some food. I looked around for a moment and saw hotels, a casino here or there, and a couple other places that seek books and toys. I saw a clothing store but I know what's sold in there. Nothing I need that's for sure. I spotted what appeared to be a restaurant to my right and lifted my nose. It smells nice but I don't need food; I need to get clothes. I think the Inuzuka or Aburame Clan compounds would be a fitting place to get some clothes for me. I like the high collar and face masks of the bug clan and the clothing that allow ease of movements, no matter now extensive, in the midst of a fight the Inuzuka have. I have business there anyway. Ever since I dealt with the exotics that clan head of theirs has been goading me.

"Walking around aimlessly again Naruto?" I heard a honey sweet voice above me. I recognized the voice well and turned my head upward to the roof above me.

"Kaguya," I greeted with a respectful bow. She got up from her position and returned it evenly before laying back down on the roof.

"What are you doing wandering around like a lost puppy?" She chuckled mockingly at me.

"I need clothes. I'm heading to the Inuzuka compound. What are you doing out here?" I asked Kaguya and she just chuckled at me.

"Oh, Naruto. Why did mother have me imprint to you again?" her tone sounded fairly condescending. "Oh right. You survived and thrived eh Naruto? You even impressed father and your eagerness to practice with the children is appreciated." Of course, she means the fact I've been visiting to let the smaller once chase me around while I run for dear life to evade capture.

Kaguya tilted her head sensually with a slight curvature of her body almost like a snake. "Then again I did choose you as my partner. So far, you're the only one with the human stones to tell my father you'd hunt him instead. That made me shiver." With that Kaguya dropped down from the roof before me and stood me at eye level. "But that was then." She leaned forward towards me. "This is now." Kaguya moved past me back to the compound. "By the way, your right outside the compound. Lady Tsume asked for you as well Naruto." I cringed and grit my teeth. While I don't mind her too much that woman is insane.

"Thank out Kaguya." The female snort before hopping over the fence and dropping down inside. I smiled and continued on to the front gate of the Inuzuka compound to meet up with the guard dogs. Two large hounds stood to filter out the trash from common folk of the clan. Not anyone can enter the compound of a major clan of the village. You need to have permission from the head or the council within the clan. You need to have a special pass or a letter of admission from the Hokage that offers you immunity. All of which I didn't have the day I met the exotics and took the first trial in stride. It wasn't until I pass the test and was pulled away from the forest by Tsume and her posse of ninja hounds and clan mates. They pulled me out before I dropped the entire forest on top of every single cat that ran after me.

I walked up to the dogs in front of the large brown gate and bowed my head to them. The dog on the right walked up to me and sniffed the top of my head and then my chest before letting out a soft growl. "Uzumaki," it growled before returning back to his spot at the flanks of the gate. "You are here for business I'm guessing?" The brown hound with a red scarf and back spot on his head grumbled.

"And to see the mistress as well Reaby," the other hound with light brown hair and black spots on his paws said lightly towards his brother. "Remember that he was asked for and if he didn't arrive within the next hour she would send cats after him to drag him here."

She'd send the cats to hunt me down? That woman is crazy. I hate to come to assumptions on a person's visage right off the bat after only a few days of knowing her but that woman is insane. "I best see to her then," I said to the hounds and they nodded together. "I'm also here to buy a couple clothes and the such. Also how is the defenses and scents around my residence by the way. Anything to report from the Underdog Underground?" Or U2 for short. It's the best information group in the village since animals are basically everywhere, they hear a whole manner of good information, and they can't no talk about it amongst each other. One large reason why the Inuzuka clan ranks second in the village over the Yamanaka and Kurama clan is because of U2. I can speak to them and understand them and they talk a lot including about me. The news of my return and the shift in my scent blew up and apparently the battle between me and the Exotic creatures was the straw that broke the bitches back.

"The inner workings of your coming building has a couple structural weaknesses. The rats have told us such so I suggest looking into it."

"You have an increase guard as well. Even more than normal but they're not all the normal sort. I'd suggest you watch your back and what you do in the light."

"Keep to the dark Hunter," they both said simultaneously and I gave them the thumbs up before hopping the door and landing on the other side. What animal uses doors nowadays? This is much more enjoyable. Not my words but ones I remember regardless.

"Took your time love," I heard that honeyed voice from before and a presence dwell closer to me. "By the way, my mother asked of you once more for a proper introduction."

"Mother," I said then turned to face Kaguya. I suppose since I met her father it only makes sense that I should meet her mother as well.

"How is your father? Has he recovered well?"

"You mean after you dropped a grand oak on top of him you mean?" she scoffed before acquiring a toothy grin. "He'll get over the fact you beat him with your mind instead of your might. I know that mother agreed with what you did." Kaguya waltzed over to me and rubbed her cheek against my own tickling my face. "That's why I choose you." Kaguya placed her forehead against me and looked into my eyes. "So, are you going to hop on?"

I smiled and placed a hand on her neck. I looped around and took to her back. I've never rode a large 800-pound tiger much before so every time I do it's an experience. I sat down comfortably on top and leaned over on top of her back. Without a word she was off jumping from one building to the next until we reached the Big House. "Good luck," she giggled before leaving me alone to face the Inuzuka Matriarch on my own. I took a breath and walked into the main house hold. It's nothing impressive because these dog lovers don't try to exceed the standard and be all traditional like the Hyūga. Pale eyed sons and daughters of bastards and bitches, all of them.

The compounds is mostly a collection of the same two to one story house mixtures with different layouts for interiors. By far Tsume Inuzuka and her kennel have the nicest. The outside looks the same but the inside not so much. I took another breath and rolled my neck before knocking on the door four times. I waited silently as the dogs within the house barked and howled the moment I took my first knock. More than likely they hide and wait at the door just to jump the poor fool that happens to come in.

The door opened a moment later and I frowned at the person who opened it and my frown reflected off of their lips as well. "Uzumaki," the young woman growled.

"Inuzuka," I grumbled to the woman with my fist tightly closed.

"What are you doing here runt?"

I almost saw red and took a breath so not to lose my temper. Even since I met this girl she's irked me more than even the Uchiha and Haruno. This woman has gotten to me even more than the Samurai I killed. This girl is Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka's first born. She's the girl who lost face because I snuck through her forest and destroyed it. She lost credibility because I accidentally took her down in my game. She's the woman who believes that I stole her valor and honor and aims to get it back by any means necessary.

"I'm here to see your mother and that's it. No one else and not for any other reason." Hana scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and scratched my head. I'm really not in the mood for this today.

"Yo sis who's at the door?" We both heard someone yell from behind her. Kira walked up from behind her sister and peered his eyes at me. "Naruto? What you doing dope?" He asked with a smirk on his lips and was only half serious now with the whole dope thing. Ever since I earn the recognition of his mom he' sport of toned down on the belittling.

"Here to see your mom man but ya sis is being a tool," I complained and narrowed my eyes at her. Kiba laughed and yelled from a large fist to the head compliments of his elder half sister.

"Ow. Come on in man don' t let her bother you."

"What was that runt?" Hana growled at her brother but we wasn't impressed. Not with the mom he's got he won't.

"Nothing, jezz." Kiba waved for me to enter and I strolled past Hana with a smirk upon my lips. Kiba and I get along well enough for I got nothing against him. He' s cool if a bit of a dick at times but he's the son of the clan matriarch so that leaves a little room to be cocky with the expectations thus upon him as future clan head. About a day after I blew up the forest we talked and played a couple games and I soundly beat him into next week in each. He's a sore loser but cool.

"Whatcha been up to man?" He asked and I shrugged as he lead me outside to the backyard.

"Mostly training and torturing people. You know, the usual," I said truthfully and Kiba burst out laughing.

"Yeah man I heard that." Kiba pointed at a spot and I stood in it. He walked away and faced me before nodded at me. I nodded back and took a stance for our little daily sparing session we started a few days ago. I may be tired but I can still spar a bit. It's a good way to stretch out and what not before the training of later today. "Ya know man, my mom like you." Kiba through a punch and I blocked and sent a kick his way. He stopped it with a palm.

"I couldn't tell. She bosses me around and pushing me around Kiba." I leaned out the way of a swipe and made for an uppercut to this chin. Kiba mirrored my maneuver and lifted his foot to kick me. I stopped it at the thigh not even a quarter through.

"Yeah but she does that because she likes you man. If she didn't she'd never let you in this house. You know Ino's dad?" Inochi Yamanka, the man in charge of the mental probing and evaluation of ninja or prospects. I nodded my head and blocked a swipe for my face. "Mom and him have been friends for years and she almost hates him. He's not allowed in the house when he comes over," Kiba smiled from amusement and I did as well.

"So why does she not like him?"

Kiba laughed and caught my wrist after I tried a move he just did. "Because, he touched mom's ass before and she's never forgiven him for that." I thought in this and shook my head.

"When did that happen?" I ask this because I can't imagine her letting that happen. She'd bite the hand off just an inch away.

"Like when they were kids or something like that." I looked at Kiba and he shrugged. "She holds a grudge hard, loves hard, and hates hard man. Trust me, you don't ever want to be on her bad side. Takes forever to get her approval back. She still hasn't forgiven me for breaking a vase years ago."

"Jeez, that's a bit... excessive," I said lamely because I've done something like that once. A man broke into my house, my first house ever, and I killed him because of it. That was a long time, years even, ago but still fresh in my mind.

"I know right. It was just a vase but she went off on me man."

"And you deserved it last I remember," Kiba was suddenly picked up by the back of his hoody up and left dangling in front of someone.

"Ah, hey... Mom come on I didn't mean to. I was six!"

"And I'm remembering a little six year old that called me an old hag and threw a ball at my priceless vase his father got for me," Tsume said with a deadly grin on her lips.

"Oh, yeah I remember now," Kiba laughed nervously and I shook my head. "So, what up mom? Whatcha here for?"

"Not for you," she tossed her son behind her and he rolled in the air to his feet. "I'm here for you... Naruto," she said with an almost sinister grin upon her lips. Kiba landed after a flip in the air and winced once he looked upon his mom. He mouthed that he'd talk to me later and ninja vanished away from his spot leaving me alone in the backyard with his mother. No loyalty: I made a note of this.

"Good morning ma'am," I bowed my head respectfully towards the matriarch.

"Kid, stop that," she poked me in the middle of my forehead and forced my head up to the point that I had to look into her eyes. She was leaned over a bit above me with a smile instead of that grin from before. I gulped and nodded once I saw the threat in her eyes if I didn't do as said. I don't want to fight anyone today. I'm tired for once on my life and I want to take it easy being why I came on my own accord with her having to send a hound my way.

"Good," she nodded before cupping my cheeks to look me over. "You've changed your diet haven't you?" She asked with those eyes of hers still piercing my own.

"Yes I have," I said to the woman. "I have a personal maid to cook for me now so I've stayed away from the expensive junk they call food sold in the Diamond Quarter."

Tsume nodded in approval. "Good because that food would have caused more harm than good. I told you if you want to eat to come here didn't I?" I thought on it and did remember such a time. It was a say after I took down Byakko with that tree. Tsume had me come over and told me what's expected of me after I took down the exotic animals including the benefits if I choose to be adopted by the clan. It was sudden and left me a bit confused on what changed in 13 years for her come to me about this now.

"You've gained a bit of weight as well. You're getting those massages after your workouts like I said as well. Good." The massages thing was her idea and I'm not sure if I regret it yet. "Don't overexert yourself too much as well. I need you healthy and able."

"Okay," I said obediently to my mother figure and took her place in this role forcibly.

"Now, have you spoken to Kaguya yet?" Tsume pulled her eyes away from me to glance around until her eyes stopped on the roof to her left and smiled. "I guess that's a yes. Be sure to offer her respect as she evaluates you. You might get that contract if you play your cards right."

"Alright. About that as well, what use is a contract for cats going to do for me anyway. What would that matter to me in anyway if I'm a dragon? I don't think those mix well together." I had to ask because this whole summoning thing confuses me.

"A contract will do nothing if not help you along your career as well as make you versatile. Since you can talk to animals without use of rituals or schooling that give you a much needed edge don't you agree?" She's right about this and she knows it. "Now a contract with the tigers would be nice but its all connected on one single plane. Play this right you'll have rights to it all and not a section."

"So the cat kingdom is broken into states?"

"Of course. It's the same for the dog and hound kingdom because it includes wolves, huskies, hyena, and many others part of the dog kingdom. The same is with any summoning contract because there are different species of most animals all under the same title of Dog, Cat, Toad, Lizard, and many more. It's not that complicated as to separate alike animals on different planes."

"Huh? That's interesting and good to know."

Tsume chuckled at me and leaned back up from me. "You're good to go kid. I won't hold you up from your "business" today. Get some good clothes instead of those rags you have on as well. You're representing more than yourself when you walk in public."

"Yeah, like what?" I scoffed then cringed at the glared I received as consequence of my dismissal.

"Each and every day you represent more than yourself whether you like it or not. You have names and titles that you hold that are larger than yourself and you need to respect that. Don't embarrass yourself unless that's what Dragon's of Fire do on their free time."

I grit my teeth at the shot she took at my pride but she has a point and she makes sense. I breathed out and said, "yes." That's all I could say.

"Good, now off you go. And careful with my daughter Kid," she said just as I was about to reached the gate out the backyard. "She might snare you if you're not careful," she laughed a bit before walking into the home.

Snare me? That'll never happen since she hates me and I don't care for her that much either. What are the odds of us being a thing? I'd rather marry an Uchiha and or a Hyūga; two of the major clans with an equally major stick up their ass. The happy-go-lucky Naruto wouldn't care I bet but I do. I have one love in this world and hopefully it'll stay that way for a long time.

"Hehehe, poor Naruto," Kaguya mused from above before she dropped down in front of me. "Free and yet collared in more ways than one. Poor you."

"Poor me, indeed." I pat her neck and smiled. "Let's get going."

"Right." Kaguya bowed her head and let me climb on up on top of her. She stood up and jumped up to the first roof and took me to the Exotic's side. I like to play with a few of the cubs before I go to explore to find more prospects and then meet up with Master Gai. It's mostly to relax before I die later today. Just like any other day.

* * *

A/N: This took a while because of school and my own hesitation on the direction to take this chapter. I used this to show what a typical 24 hours would look like unless something arises like the introduction of Team Seven or a mission. I thought about writing in the hunting fiasco and many other things but decided to save those for flashbacks and little specials. I focused on gaining agents, training, prospecting, and the coming Clan interactions. I will have chapters from the point of view of clones like back during the Steps arc because this is only the "Original's" POV and not the clones that lurk around.

"There's a method to the madness."

Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Entering Team Seven

Chapter 10: Entering Team Seven

* * *

I looked through the letter again and again but still could not take the crap I was getting handed right now. Was getting the lumber I need for my bathroom that difficult that my purchase was denied in six separate channels? You've got to be kidding me. It's simple wood from Kiri and worth a pretty ryo but still. It's always about their war being why they can transport it. Maybe I should go there myself and kill everyone that's fighting the war. Can't have war without bodies to fill the slots.

I looked up and leaned back on the guard rail of the usual bridge that my so called team meets on when it wasn't one of those training days we had, and by training days of course I mean team work exercises that really didn't amount to much. My two weeks of leave ended yesterday forcing me to add this new event to the agenda on top of other things. Tsume though considered my time lost and said to visit on my days off. Thank God.

I placed my letter away and pulled out my Personal Account Book with information on every man, woman, and child of note I meet to store their info in. My own personal bingo book. My team were the 18th down the list I believe. It's been ages to me that I forgot who they are I had to get their stats from the archives. Normally I wouldnt have time, but it's a good thing I get around everyday.

I opened my book and turned the pages until I reached my first mark.

 **Sakura Haruno:**

From what I read up on her file and what I personally know about her (which isn't much to begin with other than the crush I had on her for whatever reason) is that she's daughter of a ninja father and mother though the father retired out as a special jonin of all things and mother a chunin in the reserve forces. Sort of sad if you ask me that he didn't go full jonin but from what I saw about his antics and behavior he is an easy-going man with a usually comical personality that doesn't really seem to suit the life. The mother I will admit is really... Eccentric as a civilian. I mean, I don't really understand how Sakura ended up with pink bubblegum hair instead of blonde like her mother or dark pink hair like her old man who I am thinking of visiting one day to say hey. Such a nice guy.

Sakura did get her large five head from her mother though and the attitude between the two is quite alike. Like mother like daughter I suppose. Sakura has the highest grade point average in our graduating class but when it came to the ninja arts and physical training she came up short. Ino Yamanaka was better than her in that department and Hinata who happens to be watching me right now from the distance.

I must admit she's really good at spying on me because it took me a good couple hours to find her when I knew I was being watched by someone. I need to confront her about that later because I see no reason for her to watch me like this from the sides. Why does she not just come and talk to me if she wants to talk? Yuuki talks to me when she wants to talk and looks for me when she's not using her masterful landscaping skills and knowledge about construction to get my workers to work on the apartment utilizing the tools at hand. Most of the wood, seeds, and everything else I ordered a good week ago came in fast little by little with more to come.

I can't wait to finish up with my apartment building.

Now back to my teammates.

I turned the pages to the left five times past Kiba and few others.

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**

I still harbor some latent feelings of disdain for the kid for some reason. Yeah I got more than one to hate this kid and none of them good. Must be the Naruto memories coming back to the surface again that makes me feel this way and I don't see why. I have nothing to prove to the brood and trying to make the little rivalry we barely have grown is a waste of my time. I should just leave well enough alone for now on that matter and focus on my training not his.

From what I read in the S class leveled documents on the Uchiha Clan, the sons and daughters of the clan in bulk got destroyed by a lone anbu in the matter of a single night leaving a single witness to tell the tale.

Sasuke.

The anbu to do it ironically happened to be the eldest son of the late head of the Uchiha clan and the witness' brother as well.

I turned back closer to the front and stopped.

 **Itachi Uchiha:**

As an assassin myself I will give credit where credit is due and say "holy cow that's amazing".

How did he slaughter a couple hundred men, women, and children in just one night and why leave a witness to the crime anyway? That just doesn't make any sense to me. I mean any good killer knows that people talk so it's best to silence them all, so why leave him alive? Honestly if I had the task there'd be no Uchiha compound left for scavengers to go through to protect the secrets of one of the founding clans. It would also be done to protect others from the bastards that would abuse them.

The kid said there's a man he wants to kill, but I doubt that's going to happen. I dug deep, literally, to find his file and Itachi is truely a prodigy child of the Uchiha clan. His stats are impressive and currently out there still mastering his art. I'm sure of it. Sasuke wants to kill a man like him? Yeah right. It would take a true badass and to stop that man.

I've been to the Uchiha Clan compound, illegally of course seeing that they closed the damn thing off from other people, and seen the proof of Itachi's ability everywhere in every street. I've seen it in the homes and every building. I found nothing. Nothing to show that he killed anyone one of them. Not a scratch, sword mark, or even the signs of elemental jutsu. No signs of violent death and very few ghosts as well. That's freaking amazing. He had to use illusion or something to cover the entire compound or maybe section after section to do it because I don't see any other way he could do that otherwise without help.

I've tried to make a Genjutsu and I could only create one that was able to make my field extend outward three feet from me at best. That's my "AD" or Area of Distortion I believe its called. That man covered a compound. That speaks volumes of his abilities compared to my own. If we came to blows I would be dead before I even realize it. I see a goal to shoot for now, become a Genjutsu master on par with a man like that. I don't think it is possible with him having the Sharingan and all but I might with the right teacher. Just need to go back to the shinobi library and look one up like I did the rest.

I like the fact that a lot of basic information is recorded for chunin and up to see. I also like the fact I can transform into any chunin I wish as well. Makes things easier.

I turned a couple more pages to the left and stopped. I feel this might be in order of personal importance to me. I didn't make this but a clone and they're that predictable.

 **Kakashi Hatake:**

The man's also known as Sharingan Kakashi. As the only son of the White Fang Sakumo Hatake he grew up with the pressure of that heritage along with the pressure form his peers left and right about his father's failure. He grew up much like Itachi born in war and climbed the ranks to join in the same age as myself and any other genin in the village. He was implanted with a Sharingan eye during the last great ninja war where he lost his teammates one by one along with his family. Then he joined anbu around the same time that I was born but I wonder why leave and from his high captain position.

Because of the Uchiha and myself for the Sharingan eye he holds in his noggin. Supposedly, he can use every element because he has copied a thousand or so just during his war time service. To me that means the man's head has an ocean's worth of knowledge that I need to take advantage of. I wish he would get here already but I know he will take his time to get here from what I remembered about his attendance record. Man is late all the time because he looks at a rock with a couple names on it for two hours. During a run I found him one day even. It was a bit pitiful that he can't let go of the past but it is not my place to get between him and his own version of reparation for his failures.

* * *

I put my book away, to end my personal bias and analysis, when I felt someone approaching from the distance at a brisk pace. I closed my eyes and focused on the life signatures to the west.

 **Two** _targets_ , **one** _male_ and **one** _female_ : The female's at most **two** _feet_ behind the male and both are approaching with an estimated time of arrival of **2** _minutes_ and **27** _seconds_.

Should I hide or remain in the light of the bridge? It was bright out so the shadow of my hood will cover my face. I forgo my armor and left it with Yuuki for now but kept my senbon launcher, or Fang as I like to call him for now. I brought that crossbow as well seeing that I have more time to modify it outside of the house than I do inside. I brought both my swords of course both of which who're resting calmly on my back awaiting the moment they can be used. I wore my now regular work clothes which are sort of the same as the clothes I wore when I left the capital but with a jest under my jacket. I left my respirator behind, because when's the last time is has anyone got gassed here in Konoha? Never, unless someone somehow pissed me off in the past but then it was just meaningless pranking.

I leaned over on the railing and looked out to the parts of the village I could see in the distance ignoring the two approaching genin as much as I could but then again I am a genin as well though. I don't care right now for names so I think nicknames are in order. For the Uchiha I saw a nice scowl on his faces so scowls will be his name and for pinky I will go with Fives for the five head I can see from here. Wow, no wonder she's call billboard brow by Ino. That forehead is pretty big and shiny. Scowls and Fives will do for now.

The two noticed me once they got on the bridge which was strange. I know I am not moving and all but I can't be that hard to see. "Hey, Sasuke do you know who that is?" Fives asked Scowls only to not get a reply and get ignored on top of that. At most Fives got a grunt chipping at the good mood she apparently had. It seems she holds Scowls to high regard to not sock him one in the face for that. Fives frowned and stepped past Scowls to approach me.

"G-good morning," she stuttered lightly when she entered my zone and by zone.

"Morning." I replied in an everyday sort of tone.

She let a held breath go that she was holding and bolstered her courage to get closer which surprise me. I have a hard time putting a lid on my chakra from my lack of good control on it all meaning it weighed her down a little. I didn't put any malicious intent in it for I was in a good mood for once and only stood there frozen in place. My appearance seemed to unnerve Fives as well the swords on my back as well, but still she approached closer to talk. "Excuse me but who are you?" She asked nicely to which I replied with my name.

"I'm Naruto," I stated calmly and smoothly. I'm truer than the one before with my memories coming back after all.

"Ehhh!" Fives stepped back in shock at my answer with her arms up in a way that reminds me of her dad a little and what he did when he was surprised. Quickly she composed herself and smiled, amused by my answer. "Sorry, but you can't be Naruto."

I shrugged and kept looking out to the village. Nice place once you get over the fact that you are being spied on by someone at all times. There's no such thing as privacy here that's for sure. Seals for listening are everywhere in this town from a restaurant to back alleyways and I plan to reverse transmit them to the source sometime this month.

"Then who are you because team seven usually gathers here?"

"I already told you who I am Fives so I won't repeat it." Sakura frowned but made no move to physically retaliate.

"Then where is your bright orange jumpsuit thing huh?" she challenged with her arms crossed

"Trashed it," I put simply but it was a lie. I have it hung up on my closet right now cleaned, pressed, repaired, and gently taken care of to stay. I wanted to get rid of it but couldn't. Too much sentimental value.

"Then if you're Naruto what's with the get up? Where have you been for the past almost three weeks? Do you even know how to use a sword? Why are you covering your face and will you at least talk to me directly!"

"These are clothes I ordered, I have been away in another town on a sort of vacation, and yes I do know how to use a single and double edged sword though I am rusty, I want to cover my face because it's what I do, and no I won't."

"Sakura," Scowls said to stop the girl before she did something stupid. Unlike Fives he must feel my intent right now even though I really don't intend to do anything, but once you feel one sort of intent your mind processes that for the next time. Scowls approached a little closer and regarded me with a smart level of caution from what I could feel.

I can't see much right now because my eyes are closed to focus on my Uzumaki sensory ability. I read that it's supposed to let me see things for miles the stronger the chakra is, but right now I can only see a little bit pass twenty meters. My spirit sense is much more effective but his one can grow more powerful with use.

"Dope." That nickname of his made me want to roll my eyes that are now open.

"Scowls." I called Scowls coolly and guess what, the punk scowled at me for the name or the way I said it. I did say it a bit condescendingly.

I don't really care for the two behind me and how I feel is transferred to how I talk and how I act but more literally for me than anyone else. If I don't care for you my tone will be empty and uncaring. Like currently I found Scowls here a little amusing with the name he used on me. "Dope." That's such a stupid nickname for someone like me and with the power that I hold. I'm leaving out the Nine Tails' power on top of this. This Uchiha has no idea how mistaken he is but then again I don't care. There's other things I can worry about than explaining myself to a couple kids and that teacher ours.

I opened my eyes and pushed off of the railing and stood on my feet evenly. I surprised the both of them when I did this which made my scoff a bit.

I'm so happy I got into studying that one book on seals and now able to make certain container seals for the crazy horde of loot I have. In my jacket is one of those seals on the left chest flap. All I have to do is unbutton two or so buttons, placed couple fingers on the surface, and put my chakra into the seal to release what I sealed within. In this case it's a book. I pulled the book out and propped my elbows on the railing of the bridge before opening it.

It's amazing the knowledge you can find on different clans in restricted areas. Apparently, I have an incredible life force and will live for a good amount of years. Sadly, I might outlive any woman I take to bare my children bur not only because of this passive ability but because of the Fox in my body. My plans extend out far and I hope all ends well with this. I've decrypt much of the Uzumaki script because apparently they wrote there language in Latin, which thankfully I studied for my entire life. Each puzzle is a seal with information Sealed within it that I have to figure out how to freaking open by reverse engineering it. I've gotten through maybe five pages out of a hundred and two. I have a ways to go.

One week and a half and only five pages. That's an accomplishment to some but bloody nerve-wracking to me. The seal I've been eye raping for the last two days has my mind boiling just trying to translate and match characters in the seal to find a counter for them. Seal work is much like making an antidote to a poison for once you know the symptoms you can make a concoction to counteract them.

Fives and Scowls left me alone, after the little staring contest with the eyes on the back of my skull, to read my book in peace.

Peace that was shattered when a clone of mine came out of the brush and yelled, "Boss!" at the top of his lungs. In his hands was a rolled up parchment and he was dressed in the same clothes as me but just without the coat, gauntlet, and swords with his shirt wet from perspiration. Must have been working hard for that to happen. Makes me wonder just why I can't be there at the apartment right now instead of here. They would never noticed a clone until Fives took a swing at my clone and blew him up. This clone landed behind me with a goofy sort of smile on his lips, and it was so big that it forced his eyes closed.

I turned around fully and closed my book. "What's up?" The clone panted and rose up the parchment to me. I took it in hand and opened it to a detailed blueprint of the first apartment that I was working of form dimensions of the walls, additions of rooms, and furniture that will be placed in there. It was amazing the all hand written as well by my family neighborhood house designer.

Leave it to a bored princess with nothing to do for years but to come up with something real. When I saw her in stereotypical work clothes and a hammer in hand I died of shock for real. I had a heart attack and passed out. I still remember those soft lips giving me CPR like it was yesterday, which it was. Having Yuuki as a girl friend is the best thing that's ever happened to me despite the attack on her life two days ago. Having some more morning fun and destressing doesn't hurt me.

"Yuuki-chan finished this today a moment ago and told me to show you. Ya like boss?" The clone Naruto exclaimed before hopping off his feet to sit on top of the railing.

I looked the blue print over again and the estimated cost of renovation and furnishing and nodded. "I love," I admitted because I approved of the changes. She really improved what I've drawn at first with her perfect angelic touch. "Do me a favor and tell our Princess she's truly amazing." I rolled the blue print back up and handed it to him.

The clone took it back and thumps up with a foxy grin. "No problamo." He jumped back up to his feet and turned to jump off.

"Naruto?" Fives came over and looked my clone over to which he waved in an excited manner.

"Hiya Sakura-chan you look great today," the clone complimented in a very "Naruto" fashion and Fives smiled lightly before she looked back to me. The way she compared us was very obvious.

"Okay no," I stopped this before it could get bigger than necessary. "Get back to Angel. She's waiting for an answer right?" I reminded the clone I'm moments from dispelling with my sword.

"Oh yeah!" The clone clonked himself on the head with an audible knock. "I need to get back."

"W-wait Naruto!" Five called out to the clone.

The clone stopped on the railing in mid jump and looked back with the same smile as before. "What's up Sakura-chan?"

"You, what's going on Naruto? Who is that guy right there." Fives pointed to me. "And why are you calling him boss?"

"Hmm," the clone tilted his head over in confusion. "I call him boss because I'm a clone of him Sakura-chan. I'm sure the boss told you who he is though he can be a bit like Sasuke-teme sometimes. Always angry and plotting like the bastard does best." I hummed at the personality my clone took up when he was made. Like the old Naruto but not an idiot it seems but still isn't all that tactful still.

"I don't get angry," I defended myself softly without really putting much effort into it. I'm not an angry person, just extremely bitter and indifferent to the suffering/plights of the people around me unless I can benefit from assisting them like I did Yuuki. She gave me a priceless artifact and doesn't even know it. Even now I can feel the effect that the necklace I'm wearing now has on my spiritual body.

Now that I have a clone like this here who is sort of like the old Uzumaki Naruto I've been wondering something for a moment. "Hey," I touched my clones shoulder to stop him from making a move on Fives and get knocked outside his head for foolish reasons.

"Hm, what's up boss?" I glanced over at an annoyed Fives and back to him.

"You like her right?" The clone tilted his head right like he couldn't understand what I was asking. My clone thought on it with his crystal blue eyes up to the sky in a glazed stare. "Well yeah Sakura-chan is awesome," he stated matter-of-factly like it was common knowledge. I peeked over his shoulder again to see Fives' reaction to this and her name was seconds from become Scowls next so I faced back over to the clone.

"What makes her 'awesome' exactly?" I asked a bit curious of the answer. I don't see what would make me snake fascinated in the beginning so maybe my clone can answer me. My clone blinked, Fives blinked, and even Scowls rose an eyebrow at both my question and the situation I got myself into. I was literally talking to myself right now and at the same time he wasn't me. More like a shadow of my former self effected by who I am now but just by a little.

My clone poked his chin and gained that thoughtful stare again. "I see," my clone said to himself losing a good measure of his playfulness. Like I said before this clone is a shadow but he is still me meaning he can solve a simple problem like this unlike the last Naruto. "You don't see what makes Sakura so awesome?" He continued just like the past me before my mind was broadened.

"That is correct," I answered his statement.

My clone took a breath of disappoint me but smiled. "Well she's cute," he preached like he's trying to bring me back to the light.

"So is that Ino Yamanaka girl same with Hinata Hyuga," I countered evenly. Honestly they are more attractive to me and I'm not into kids that much.

"Sakura is one of a kind," my clone said strongly in her defense.

"Most girls in the graduation class are one-of-a-kind and seeing that no one man or woman are the same that technically makes them all one of a kind," I shot back at him with my arms crossed and unimpressed with his defense.

"S-She has beautiful pink hair," he went for a little softer than before. That's when I knew he was running low in ammo and I have an arsenal at my call.

"You say that because it a lighter variation of red and we both know that red heads are nice like our mother for one." The clone winced at the mental blow as if it was a physical one. I'm right and he knows it being why we like orange so much. It's like red but a bit livelier than Bloody Red.

"Well she…"

"Her attitude as well is questionable," I shot at him before he could finish and destroyed the remaining wall of protection he held to justify our infatuation with Fives.

"What do you mean this time?" My clone asked swiftly.

"You complimented her but she looked like she was annoyed just from the attention you gave to her. She used to hit me all the time. Like I did before, I'm sure you would've blamed yourself and said you deserved it. We don't need more pain whether physical or mental from the people of this village and seeing that she views me as a stupid, immature, and weak kid there doesn't seem to be a point to pursuing a relationship. The flags aren't even in our favor and probably won't be for years but by then it'll be too late. Tell me, what do you find about her that's awesome and why you believe it to be true?"

"Well I…" My clone was at a loss of word. "Well now that I think of it why did I think that? Was it because of the kiss from the past or because she was nice to me first?"

A kiss from the past? I thought on it and came up with a memory of a girl kissing my forehead but the face came up blank at first. Suddenly that memory turned from orange to red and the face became Fives. I growled and canceled out the memory then shook my head. "I don't know but if you go about this rationally she prefers Scowls even though that's a dead end street as well. She's smart but weak as well, her temper isn't much to be desired, and her drive as well will only lead us into more heartache than we need."

"You do remember him correct," my clone asked quickly and this time I was the one to regard him questionably. "…and how he was driven from our mind." I blinked at the realization he was getting to. "Maybe that is why we…"

I placed my hand up and shook my head. I didn't say anything for a moment and just took a breath to keep my nerves down. "I see," this time I said instead. "You're saying I have been manipulated since I was five then," I rubbed my head at this.

"It makes sense boss," the clone said with a solemn and out of character expression upon his face.

"It does doesn't it?" I agreed.

"The old man and his little mind group."

"Meaning we have memories still repressed…"

"…and we need one of blood to unlock the door…"

"…The door of our entrapped memories."

I blinked when I noticed movement in the back ground behind my clone. My clone and I started to get into debriefing mode meaning we spoke in a language that these people couldn't understand. English really and it worked well enough but I don't know where it began and how much they could have heard before it came to this. The two are getting a little restless and are confused so I let it go with a wave to get things back on track.

"I am seconds from dispelling you."

"Okay boss I'm sorry geez." My clone waved at Fives one more time before leaping off and disappearing in high speed movement.

"Honestly, what a pain. I swear clones have a mind of their own." I sighed, "Which they do."

I reopened my book and faced away from the direction my clone went and continued with my reading of this damn seal. That's a problem for another day anyway. This seal is container seal but I don't know what it contains. It has three characters for life for some reason and one for item but that doesn't make a lick of sense. How can you contain a life at all in a seal? From what I read in earlier books life cannot be contained because the damn thing will die the moment you take it out so what sort of life is this thing talking about and what about the sigils for charge as well? What sort of life do you charge and contain at the same time other than a buji? I know that this is too simple for that. I just can't wrap my head around this.

"N-Naruto."

"Hm," I grunted and looked back to the girl Fives and frowned. I bite back the sharp outburst of "what do you want" and instead said "Yes" because I was taught better than just to lash out randomly. I don't have the scars now from it but lashing out on instinct without control can make life harder than need be.

"Are you really Naruto?"

"Yes," I answered calmly but my patience was fading fast from that constant question being asked repeatedly when I already answered it once. Repeating myself is another thing when I know you heard it sound and clear.

"Then what's with you?" Fives got a little aggravated with me for some reason by the cross of her arms and frown that was deeper than my own. "What's with the get up, you trying to look cool or something because you don't?" I wasn't sure what the proper response for this was but inside the bastard in me told me to punch her face in until her five head touched her lips. "You have that stupid sword as well but I bet it's fake."

 **SHING!**

I drew my Ketsugetsu and held it at her throat with my eyes staring straight into her own. "Tell me," I pushed the blunt side to the neck, "Does it feel fake to you?" My calm intent took a more manic turn bearing down on Fives like a puppy in the midst of a Dark Wolf. Fives froze with her jade green eyes so wide that they resemble dinner plates. "Answer please." Fives shivered when I spoke in a still calm and uncaring tone then swiftly shook her head. "I'm happy you agree Fives."

I sheathe my sword and turned my attention back to the book I still have in hand. "As a ninja, shinobi, or assassin being "cool" is an unwise goal to have. I have no motivate to be 'cool' or desire to be 'cool'. You understand?" Fives nodded still in place. "Good now can you please leave me to my studies Fives."

"F-Fives?" Fives asked before she turned away to leave in a hurry.

"Yeah that's the nickname I gave you?"

"Fives?! Why!"

"Because you don't have a forehead. It's more like a five head like Ino said so Fives fits well for you I think," I said honestly.

A stress mark appeared on Fives head and one of the blood vessel on her five head burst. "SHANNARO!"

I leaned forward and drew my katana Kanryō out a couple inches and heard the clunk sound that comes when flesh impacts sturdy metal. "OOaahhh!" Fives fell down to her knees clenching her hand rubbing a red knuckled fist that was starting to swell fast. I held not sympathy for her and leaned back up off of my book and looked back to this container seal that doesn't hold weapons, items, or physical objects. It lacks the proper characters.

"Ahhh!" I heard another sob but ignored it. It seems that by the way the path of charka goes instead of moving through the physical plane it stays in the more spiritual side of it. I heard another sob and sighed.

"You should really go but some ice on that Fives. Scowls," I yelled over to the brooder, "you should help your teammate out or at least take her to the hospital." Scowls frowned but came close enough to a scowl and did nothing like a stubborn mule. I shook my head and closed my book and approached the girl.

"Before I help you," I said before leaning down in front of her, "you should know I don't care for you much anymore and the nickname will stay Fives." Blunt and to the point is the best way to get the point across sometimes. I reached into my jacket and pulled up a casualty kit. I opened it as Fives looked at me angrily with the intent to go for another punch but was too busy nursing her wound. I unsealed an icepack on the flap and pulled out some bandages. "Now extend your fingers and let me see your hand."

"What do you know?" Fives stubbornly said.

"That I'm the only one willing to help you because Scowls over there won't." I cemented the fact hard with an inpatient tone.

"Scowls?" Sakura looked back and saw why I called the duck butt under the tree the name but still didn't like it. "Y-you shouldn't talk about Sasuke-kun like that."

I rose an eyebrow then groaned. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked for the one and only time.

"N-no I can do this myself. I don't want you to touch me."

"You sure about that?" I mused and pointed downward to our intertwined hands and she was the one holding my hand not the other way around. Sakura saw this and tried to pull her hand away but I caught her wrist before she could take it back. "Calm down, all you did was hold my hand not kiss me and I am trying to help you fix your mistake. If you don't wish me to help you just shake your head. Don't talk or anything just left to right or up to down." Fives clenched her free hand and I narrowed my open and visible eye to her. She shook her head left and right. "Okay," I said simply with a shrug and stood back up relishing in the look of shock that was on her face. "You can keep the ice pack and bandages." I closed my pouch and placed it back in my jacket storage seal that takes up the entire side of my jacket. Sadly, I'm not adept enough to make it smaller… Yet.

I reopened my book to continue until Kakashi arrived in my senses in the tree at the end of the bridge above Scowls. "Yo," he said in the same way that I remember and late again like I remember. For now on I will adjust my schedule to account for this.

"Morning," I greeted in my formal tone and waved toward my sensei.

The man jumped down from his perch and studied my. "Hmm," he mused and closed his book. "Who are you?"

"Your student Naruto," I answered even though he already knows who I say I am from his spying on me for the last ten minutes.

"I see, well good to see you again. So, how was your vacation?" I smiled at the way he took my trip lightly and shrugged.

"Enlightening and one of the craziest misadventures I've had to date. I get what you say now about getting lost on the road to life."

"Really," Kakashi cupped his chin for a second. "That's good to have one person that finally understands. Well then I suppose this book is… What happened to you Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei handed me the first book of his Icha Icha series and I'm going to admit I am curious. I've heard rumors and seen some advertising on billboards but not much else. Speaking of advertising, I need to get to the slave auction next week in Kiri no Nami. I was sent an invitation to spend some of that money I earned. It's funny, become rich and suddenly your cycle of friends expands.

"He happened," Fives pointed to me.

"Naruto did you hurt her?" I made a mock gesture that I was offended and taken back.

"Sensei how could you think or believe that I would ever hurt my precious Sakura-chan outside of a spar in even in one." I used my acting skills to sound disgusted with those implications before shrugging. Fives growled and Kakashi rose an eyebrow at my antics. He wasn't amused so I cleared my hidden expression to give a legit answer. "Fives decided to act on impulse so I did the same," I pulled down my Hunter's mask and pulled it out from my collar to show my face a little better.

"Fives?" Kakashi questioned and I nodded. "Yeah, that's her nickname now," I said with a nodded towards her. Kakashi looked over to Fives and saw how uncomfortable she was with the name and eye smiled. "I don't think Sakura likes that name," even though it fits well enough,' he said to me through eye contact.

"Of course I don't!" She yelled at me.

"Don't care," I shot back in the same amused tone and smile as Kakashi and his… eye smile? What the hell? His eye is literally in the shape of a smile right now. How does he even do that?

"Ah, well not my business to get between peers and their things. So what happened with her hand?"

"You see she tried to punch me and missed only to punch my sword."

"Sword?" I pointed behind my back with my thumb and Kakashi-sensei looked over my shoulder to the both of them sticking out. "Ah you have a sword now huh? Two of them at that. A katana and a long sword, nodachi right?" Two handed sword of Japanese make. Not a yes but not a no. Best not answer directly.

"Got both these beauties while I got lost on that road."

"Same with that sash?" And there it is, I knew he was going to ask me about the sash the moment I arrived here with it. The sash of the Dragon Champion is indistinguishable here in the Land of Fire so Kakashi, as seasoned as he is, should be able to tell where and also how I got this.

"Won it in a game during my vacation. It was a… blast."

"Good thing you're okay, some blasts are dangerous."

I sighed tiredly, "Indeed."

"Sensei you're not going to ask Naruto why he is so… different!"

"Nope. Now that the team is complete we can go get some real tough missions underway. Shall we?" I shrugged and waited for him to lead but instead he put a hand on my shoulder. "Sasuke, Sakura you go on ahead. I need to talk to Naruto a little more." The two looked at us and left at their own pace.

I sat on the railing of the bridge while Kakashi sat on the rail across from me. "So Naruto, can you remove your hood at least before we talk."

"Would you remove your hood before we talked as well?"

"No not really but you're avoiding the question." I chuckled with a rub into my hair pulling my hood back as well revealing my shortened blonde hair and light blue eyes. Kakashi nodded in approval. "Now Naruto talk to me. Where have you been for the past three weeks?"

"You didn't ask the Hokage?"

"I did but he said to ask you." It's good to know that the old man gave me that leeway at least, but still do I want to tell Kakashi everything about me? Not really but I really should tell my way Watch here some things. "I could tell you if you do me a solid Kakashi."

"Something for something?" He asked dryly and just shrugged his shoulders as if to humor me. "What do you want that I can give you?"

"Elemental manipulation training of course," I said in the old Naruto goofy sort of way with a wide grin. The grinned seemed to relieve my teacher a little by the way he relieved the pressure off his shoulders.

"Elemental manipulation? What element do you want to learn? Do you even know your element affinity?"

"Don't know, don't care. I want to learn lightning manipulation, and drom what I read up on your file that's your affinity."

Kakashi rose a single eyebrow and sighed. "Naruto that isn't possible."

"Hm," I pouted with my arms crossed. "And why not Kakashi I am ready and willing. I studied and read books but I need a jump start on my training so what's the problem."

"Naruto do you understand how long it takes to learn an element you might not be aligned to."

"Sure, but I'm stubborn and have the shadow clone jutsu so it shouldn't take long."

"You know about that ability?" I nodded. "Of course now if you teach me lightning manipulation then earth and fire I will be happy. Wind and water can come later."

"All five?"

"Yes, now I want your word you will help me or I won't tell you a thing Kakashi-senpai and until you teach me something I will not call you sensei."

"Mou, Naruto that isn't fair."

"Teachers teach right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"So until I learn something from you the teacher title thing ain't gonna happen any time soon. I'll call you my senior as you deserve that respect but teacher... not so much."

"Okay, fine then." He said lightly. "Since you have been "studying" we can start sometime this week."

"At what time this week and if you say Sunday I might lose what respect I have for you already for trying to short sheet me." It was then that Kakashi has noticed fully that I can no longer be fooled by petty promises that don't bare any fruit. I could only just smile and open my own book again and pulled my hood back over my head again. "I'm finished talking and Scowls and Fives are waiting on us." I took Kakashi's arm in hand and waited with my book in hand and must say the first chapter is… interesting I think. It was sort of boring to tell the truth but then again so are most books I come across every now and again but I still give them a chance regardless.

"Naruto?"

"Huh."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to shunshin us there." Kakashi responded with silence and did the same as me and whipped out his own book. I felt a pull and wind surround us both and I am sure where we were last all that remains now is a leaf or two as proof.

* * *

Scowls and Fives were sitting underneath a tree in a very bored and going through the motion sort of way that you would expect from two kids in a dull situation. That period of waiting anxiously for answers to a great mystery is murder on the psyche and I would know. Not knowing anything is bad but knowing that you don't know is worse than being kept in the dark for in the dark you can see, hear, or touch nothing unless you're allowed too, but when and how is the question.

For now the dark is a more comfortable place for these two to be in other than the light for the light isn't always bright. Sometimes the light can be darker than the shadow it makes not that I know much about it living in the shadows for a good portion of my life. I took my time to get into position in the tree Kakashi-sensei decided to drop us on top of with the 'cute little genin' below us. It was sort of empowering to have the literal drop on someone and yet have the choice whether or not to act on that sort of intent. I took a long and deep breath before placing my book away. I'm not sure just what was in store for today, but I hope it isn't anything crazy like team exercises that have to do with tossing a ball around blind folded like I suddenly remembered us doing. So pointless but if it makes the higher ups happy then…

I propped my feet down and sat down over the branch so I wasn't squatting uncomfortably down on the wood like Kakashi-sensei was right now. I made a good amount of noise during my squat to sitting down transition. Enough to spur the attention of the two below me. The two looked up and saw myself and Kakashi in our respected positions on the branch though neither of them said anything that warrant a response. They were silent the entire time with their eyes switching from me to Kakashi-sensei then finally to me again but still they remained silent. Because of this insufferable silence Kakashi-sensei spoke first.

"Yo," he coolly greeted with a familiar wave of the hand. I gave him a look but he ignored it for the most part. "Now." Kakashi jumped down from the tree to the ground. "Seeing that our missing member is finally back we can go get a real mission or two." I grunted and followed suit on the way down to the ground and landed in a crouch but made a slight indent in the dirt from my impact. Heavy weights that Master Gai gave me weighing me down.

"S-sensei?" Fives spoke up with a raise of a poorly bandaged hand. One that looked sort of swollen and just barely held together. I think she might have dislocated a bone in her index finger as well.

"What is it Fi…" Sensei cleared his throat, "What is it Sakura?" I snort lightly but not enough to get attention.

"I was wondering about," Sakura began but just glanced over to me and stopped. "Never mind."

"Okay," he dismissed quickly. "We should hurry before all the good missions are gone."

"Too late." Sakura whispered under her breath.

Kakashi heard her because even I heard her but said nothing. Instead he looked up and snatched a leaf from the air in between two fingers. "Here," he offered it to me with a very clear message of what he wanted me to do. Chakra control exercise or maybe chakra manipulation exercises like the one I said I was practicing to do but still haven't mastered all the way despite my bravado about studying. Sure, I might have studied and read a couple books about it, but when it came field exercise I might be lacking on the practice department.

I still haven't mastered the chakra control exercise to stick objects to my body yet only walking up a tree, a wall, and over mud at the most but sticking objects to my body for prolonged measures of time is a different story. It is hard to concentrate on such a small thing on random places of my body. Moving my feet, sticking an object to my body, avoiding all obstacles while I walk as well, but then trying to manipulate an element while I do it. I should do this one thing at a time but I don't have the luxury of time right now. I'm supposed to sit down and do some monk meditating thing and concentrate on sticking the leaf to myself, but I don't have the patience of that.

I took a deep breath and stamped the leaf on my chest but instantly fed chakra into it to make it stick but the leaf almost shriveled just as I began. I growled when it feel down to the ground in a shriveled mess of pieces. "Harder than you thought Naruto?" I grunted and just caught a leaf myself to try again.

I caught myself trying to stop to help concentrate on sticking the leaf to my chest but Kakashi pushed me along to keep me in constant movement. I was finding this to be quite difficult to do. Sort of wish this was like fighting. Straight forward with chance and skill as your way to overcome. It wasn't long that I was leaving a trail of shriveled up leaf pieces behind me all the way to Hokage mountain to get a mission.

About ten minutes into the walk I heard the thirtieth "Ow" in the back from Fives and it was breaking my concentration. I clenched my fist and tossed away the leaf and turned back to face her. Before she could even noticed me I took her hand in both of mine and pulled it towards my chest.

"OW!"

"Stop squirming," I ordered her and infused my fingers with chakra. I felt along the flesh and found the jams and one dislocated joint in her hand. I applied pressure and forced her hand back into its first place.

"Ow! Let go of me. Stop Naruto!"

"Hold still," I looked into her eyes and she froze once I started to get a bit fed up for her interrupting my work. "Now." With on final pull her finger snapped back into place. She winced but didn't fight against it. I reached down to the ice pack in her other hand and placed it square over the area that was beginning to swell. Then I took the poor wrapping job she did and fixed it that way she can use it in twenty or so minutes. "Now hold this on your hand until the swelling goes down and don't fight it. I fixed your hand so hold that center until the pack gets warm. Then you'll be fine, okay?"

Fives looked down at her hand and clenched it a bit and winced. "It still hurts a bit," she whined a bit but not really like a brat. More like the pain was an annoyance.

"That's what happens when you punch metal so next time don't." With that I turned back around and walked back in front of Kakashi-senpai. I gave him a nod when I was ready to continue. He gave me a leaf and pushed me gently along.

"That was a surprise. When did you learn first-aid Naruto," our teacher asked me. "I don't remember that being part of the curriculum in the academy as well." He'd be right about that. It's an extracurricular class for those looking for a field as a combat medic or lifesaver. Years of fixing myself up though shows.

"From experience," I stated hard and it was left at that.

We reached the missions office our teacher walked up to the table to grab a couple D-rank missions. I've done my fair share around the village when my schedule is free just to get a lay of the land. I like them and they can be helpful when you need to distress. The one's we received are delivering letters and a parcel for the mail offices and another was breaking boulders at a farm here. Sounds interesting and will be nice to get away from my mix for a bit. I'm curious to see when this team will go and how it will function with me here now. I can imagine it now and it's not good.

"Alright my students we have two missions today. Let's get to it."

"Aright," I nodded with little to no problem with going along with this.

"Hn," Scowls grunted.

"Right," Fives sighed.

"Follow me," our teacher said and that's what I did. We made our way to the mailing office and apparently most of the mail needs to be delivered at a set time. That set time for most of the mail happened to be within the hour and we had thousands of envelopes and packages to transport. I thought on how we could do this efficiently for a good couple minutes once Kakashi told us to have fun. Then he looked at me and said that he'd make it a competitive game to see who could deliver the most before the turn of the hour leaving us 47 minutes. Whoever won would get the rest of the day off if they so chose to leave. Sort of out of character for the man but we accepted.

I rose my hand up and Kakashi gave me the go ahead. "Senior," I muttered before giving my peers a glance. "I'm going to win this so shouldn't we just do this together or is there a reason behind this race?"

The three looked at me like I lost my mind. "You're confident huh Naruto," Kakashi said faintly amused with my declaration.

"You're not gonna win loser," I heard from Ol' Scowls with a sneer that made me want to punch him in that pretty boy face of his. "So shut up and get ready," he scoffed and I breathed out.

Fools.

"Ready?" Kakashi rose his hand with us on line with the table of mail before us. Fives looked ready and scowls eager and paid me a glance. I stood neutrally. "Start." Kakashi dropped his hand. Fives removed her bandages and found her hand usable and took a stack. Scowls did the same and then they were off. I blinked at them as they ran off with the first couple baskets and sighed.

"Children," I shook my head and turned back to the large map of the village before me. I waved at a man behind the counter and he approached me.

"What is it Uzumaki," the man asked me and I looked at him. I narrowed my eyes at him and then I recognized him as Raki. I forgot the he was the one that brought me my mail personally by the old man's wishes. He's trustworthy and a veteran of the last war. He delivered parcels from one camp through enemy lines to the next as a Mail Ninja. I respected this man and his stories because they are just crazy enough for me to believe. I forget that I did a job for him my second day here when the Hokage introduced me.

"When it comes to the stacks which route is most efficient to save time with the most results?" I asked and Kakashi stared at me intently. He didn't stop me and instead went back to reading his book.

The man smiled behind his dark grey beard and nodded his head in approval. "I've known only one other genin to ask me that," he chuckled before pointing at five baskets. "Take those from top to bottom with the third down going last along this route." He pointed at the gate and went along the main street, cut right, then left, and finished at the diamond quarter. "You should be done within thirty minutes or so."

"Thank you Raki sir," I said grateful for the help.

"No problem." He pat my shoulder and returned to his desk to move more mail along.

"Not bad Naruto," Kakashi worded from his corner. "Too bad you didn't catch your teammates before they took random baskets to run around randomly to find the areas." I heard a tone to his voice but ignored it.

"Thanks." I removed my jacket but buttoned my hood to my vest. I removed my swords as well and kept them to the side for that the men in the room to watch. I walked to the baskets then placed the second down and grabbed the third. I placed it on the bottom and sat them down. As I rose up my hands I heard someone clear their throat and the words "No clones," a second later. "Fine," I said and dropped my hands to pick up the baskets and then I was off.

My weights slowed me down that's for sure but thanks to the advice I was given I was handing off mail just in time and making good time. I shook a couple hands and politely greeted some people on the way all the way up to the Diamond Quarter. Once I dropped off my last parcel and stretched and checked the time on my clock. It's been about 42 minutes. I did about half of the load solo so that mean's that I win and hopefully the others finished by the time I got back. I jogged to the office and to my surprise I saw two baskets left. Come on, there's two of them and I took half. You got to be kidding me.

I walked up to the baskets but Kakashi stopped me. "You did enough Naruto. Good job with thinking outside the box so take a break." I dropped my hands and walked back to my gear. As I began to put my coat back on I could feel the eyes of Kakashi on my body as he examined every single inch of me. It's almost criminal with how hard he's staring me down right now. He probably noticed every single weapon on my person from the largest blade to the smallest needle. I didn't like it and quickly walked out the door to go to the bathroom to change instead.

I came back after ten minutes and found my teammates back and one basket left. It's past an hour and our pay was docked in half. Now that I think of it the issue with a few we did was he fact they had time limits and the job was elevated in accordance with the time it takes. We failed the mission and I walked in to both of my teammates being talked to. I won the competition though so now we just have to complete the mission and I can leave.

The two peers I have saw me walk in and glared at me like I did something wrong. "What?"

"You delivered half of the mail huh?" Scowls finally talked to me and left me shocked. Normally he doesn't talk to me so this was one for the calendar.

"That's right. I see the both of you didn't deliver your half huh?" I stretched my legs with my own letter in hand which I dropped in the out box. Wrote it during my down time dressing up to sent to the Inuzuka compound. Hopefully she doesn't send the hounds. "Kakashi-senpai are we still going to deliver the rest or is this mission a failure?"

"It's not a failure. Let's finish up then we can move on to the next one. Since you won Naruto you can leave if you wish once your finished." I nodded and picked up the basket of mail. I walked to the map and cross referenced and addresses accordingly. Most of what I see are in the forth district.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Fives asked actually curious of my actions.

"Cross referencing mail addresses with this mail map here." I took out about a third of the mail and handed it to Fives. I pointed at the route for her to take according to the addresses. "Go along this street and past your house with that stack. Should take about ten minutes once you start." Fives took the letters in hand and looked them over. "Are you sure about that Naruto," she asked with a tone this time and I looked at her. She looked taken back and quickly walked away from me to as I said like a good little girl.

"Scowls, come here right quick." I kicked and rest of it towards him being the most of the mail and pointed at the route. "Go here and here, then cut across here, the cross this bridge to get to the hot springs for the last package. Your guy's mail got mixed up somehow so this is what you'll have to do to make good time. Since you're faster than Fives you can finish at the same time, if not before her."

Scowls scoffed and looked at me. "Who died and made you leader loser?" He looked at the basket and looked to be ready to kick it back at me. "Why don't you take half and I take half," he shot back at me and I rose an eyebrow at him. I wonder now if he listened to a thing I said but I doubt it. The kid's attitude towards me doesn't suit someone like me but what can you do. He's being territorial and prideful for some reason. He needs to let that go and be a good soldier. Hopefully he changes and soon.

I walked to the basket and picked up half of the stacks and placed them under my arm. I waved for him to grab the rest. Scowls smirked and picked up the rest. "You haven't changed as much as you pretend to be. Or maybe your acting," he said with a sneer.

"Who knows," I responded duly before equipping a smile smile. "Have fun Scowls," with that I walked past Kakashi to deliver this half to the top portion of the forth distinct. I left little Scowls with the mail that's jumbled up and will lead him from third to eighth to twelfth and back to fourth. I've ran that and it's a long way to run. If he had listened to me it would have been easier on him but as it stands talking hot mess leaves you burnt.

I quickly delivered my half in under fifteen minutes and even saw Fives on her way back after taking her route well. Shefinished quick fastbut this is her neighborhood so she better know it well. She noticed me and seemed hesitant to approach me so I kept walking back. She soon joined me as we walked in silence between us.

"Ah, Naruto," The silence didn't last that long. "You're fast to deliver that much Naruto," she remarked upon and I hummed in response. "Do you think Sasuke-kun is finished?" I felt my lips arc upward in a smirk and shook my head. "Oh, Okay then." She went silent again and looked around for a moment until her eyes stopped on me and my swords. She examined them but her eyes stayed ironically on my long sword the longest. "How did you get those swords?" She asked anxiously.

"I bought one at a store and the other I took as a trophy of sorts. I wouldn't ask for specifics if I were you." I warned her because my stories are always graphic and the last thing she needs is to hear about a man I killed.

"Okay, I guess... Thanks for my hand by the way," she looked away from means she said this.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to hit me Fives." She's lucky she hardly a threat else I might have reacted in kind.

"You were being a jerk!" She yelled at me and I winced once that screech of hers pierced my ears.

"And you're being a bother if you can't think outside the box. Seems all that booksmarts amounts to very little in the streets."

"What are you saying?"

"As it stands I'm not sure if you're beneficial to the team," but it's like two hours in and I have to see more to come up with a decent opinion. "Just have to see if I'm right or not as time goes by ya know." At the end of the mail office and I could feel Scowls halfway across the village. Serves him right. Fives didn't say anything after my last words and I don't mind. I like her quiet. It's nice.

"Yo," Kakashi waved up at us as we walked in. I sat down in a corner with a couple leaves in hand and got to work. Fives sat away from me but her eyes were glued on me. "Now we wait for Sasuke huh Sakura?"

"Yes sensei," she answered with little energy. Kakashi looked at me as if I did something and I shrugged.

"Are you leaving Naruto?"

"No, I don't need a day off today." I dismissed his little ploy and waited in a chair.

"Well, that's a surprise," Kakashi noted as he closed his book. Even Five was a bit shocked I turned down having the rest of the day off.

"Indeed." I need more data and time off won't give that too me. If this first mission means anything it's that we got a lot work to do. Work I don't plan on humoring on top of that.

* * *

A/N: I'm not a writer that bashes people but I will say if they need a kick in the ass it will happen but accordingly with a change to follow. Most of it will start slow because I prefer the path to madness to be a slow steady. Kakashi seems lenient I know and it's for a purpose. He's in visual role for now but that won't be for long. The plans I have is going to blow the Steps Arc out of the water and it's going to be hard to keep up.

The next couple chapters will be domestic and very different.

Thanks for reading and please review


	11. Breaking Team Seven

Chapter 11: Breaking Team Seven

* * *

That one saying "The early bird gets the worm." applies to the missions given in either the academy or Hokage Mansion. The place we went to get our D rank missions are from a chunin in the academy but not the one I go to for a mission on my free time. He's not around when I'm with my team which is weird. I get the best mission from him and asked for him no one had any recollection of him. That's irrelevant for the moment though.

Team Seven has been at this D-rank mission thing for around a good two weeks now since I returned to it and so far I have nothing but complaints about this team.

Mostly about the members in it.

I have two immature and inexperienced children on this team of Ninja. I'm sort of in the same boat but I have a head on my shoulders. Last I checked ninja are supposed to be serious, mystical, and deadly beings every lord in the land should fear of being the last thing they never see before a blade cuts open their neck right before the shadow disappears into the night. These children are anything but that. They really shouldn't be ninja if what I read about the regulations and psychological requirements of active duty Ninja are true. Pretty much neither of them are even close to eligible. I'm worse but that's beside the point.

The black haired kid has problems I find almost as annoying as the girl's persistent fawning over him and everything he does. I've yet to figure out how a girl like her could be so chemically unbalanced in the head to feel such unhealthy levels of enamor for this broody teenager. Not love but enamor. I've seen the looks she gives him. It's like she's barely holding back her urge to just throw herself at the boy with reckless abandon. I find it strange and working on investigating for I never take things at face value immediately. Something is up and my head is proof of that.

The boy is quiet, always stares at me, and seems keen on trying to show that he's superior to me in every regard. I allow him to revel in his little dream world of him being the strongest genin in the world and focus more on what I do. Honestly I don't find the kid interesting or even worth bothering with. From what I've read he's worth a lot to the right buyer and if not him then his eyes.

I believe it would have been best if the village would have finished what it started with the bulk of the Uchiha Clan and finished off this Itachi character and Scowls as well. I would've. Both of them are loose ends that can easily backfire against the village or even myself later in the future.I have half a mind to kill him and make it out to be an assassination attempt from a rival village or a rouge trying to get his pay day. I could take his eyes with a little FSV on them, sell the useless pair to the highest bidder, and walk away the satisfied party. I reframed from doing anything too drastic mainly because I need time to plan and make the preparations. I need to get the evidence pointing away from me and get the man to do it. Scheduling all of this will take time and I'll need a chunin level or higher ninja to frame for the crime.

For some reason we do some manner of team exercises every day for trust and a couple mock spars that I don't really take seriously. I'm exhausted during most of our team exercises so Scowls comes up on top most days and I even let Fives have her win as well.

I leave my swords at home as well, Kakashi's orders. I almost drew out of habit a few times being why he did it. I left my weapons and armor with a trusted party mainly because I don't need them. I've received more precise training so far from Kakashi being aligned with elemental manipulation exercises to try out. My prior use of od to power spells to bend the elements is helping me tremendously with my conversion from magic to chakra. Spirit energy and Od are still there, after all its within the world and all living things, but chakra is a good secondary resource to pull energy from.

Seeing that I have only one spirit or demon residing within my body, not including the fox, the use of spells are strained at best. I need more spirits and I'm having a hard time finding anymore, but where there's humans you find their vices and virtues personified in the form of a spiritual entity; one with a soul I can use to cast spells or attack the body or soul of another. Attacking a person's soul is something akin to crushing them with a pallet of bricks weighing a ton. The damage is over your entire being inside and out. Hiroki learned this the hard way.

It's been a month since then and I've grown nicely and this body is beginning get broken in. It's accepting me well enough and growing at an accelerated rate to contain my soul.

With all my knowledge of this life from somewhere else I find this a welcoming relief and vacation from my old life of nonstop traveling and hunting monsters. This is a new beginning and unlike before I don't plan to stay a hermit or nomad that's always on the move and never staying put.

Anyway, these D-rank missions seem to bother a lot of young genius, but I enjoy completing them. I've finished at least thirty during my time here and that's without my little team to get in the way. Delivering parcels is interesting. The different houses I run to and families I meet along the way sometimes have some deep pockets as well as a graveyard for a closet.

I really get into practicing my lightning skills when I got work at the power plant. Charging the large capacitors that run many of the lights and monitors is sort of interesting. The thousand times I've been electrocuted helped as well. Learn fast or die. This method seems to align more with my current disposition than anything.

In the past lightning was always my 'go to' element because barely any organics could stand being hit with a bolt of lightning or being grabbed by my shock touch. The transition wasn't that difficult. I can make a spark and that was it at first. I'm slowly building up to what I used to do with magic with chakra as the source instead. If only I had a gun but it seems that a senbon launcher using chakra is clos enough. Hope they keep it that way but chakra won't last forever. It's only a matter of time this world loses it.

The demolition missions I get to break boulders or tear down houses for new buildings are a good source of Ki-based training. Breaking down houses with my bare hands hurts like hell but it's good to train and get paid while doing it so I can't complain.

So far I believe I have 52 D-rank missions on file. Most are from the Inuzuka and Aburame clan for escorting or helping them capture live specimens. The clans little 'bitch work' as Tsume would call it all count as D-rank missions under file so every  
time I went to get maimed by the exotics or run around with the cubs it counts as D-rank. Capturing bugs has been a welcoming experience. Following civilian Aburame into the forest to protect them from wolves or those large snakes takes me away from the village and back into nature to feel the world around me. So pure and bright compared to this place.

I like C-rank missions a great deal. I need to acquire a C-rank other than the eleven I have on file that took me to the forest of death, outside the village, a few times, and one that had me infiltrate a bandit camp. Doing some of that Inuzuka work as well had to be C-rank missions as the least. They had to be.

Most memorable mission I've completed is the one involving the herbs. The herbs someone needed happened to be in the forest and only 'that' forest. I had to escort and protect two people to find and get them. Somehow while I was asleep I was eaten by a snake. Not one of my better moments but to be fair I fought spiders that are as large as carts for an hour straight because one of the idiot medicine men I had to protect fell into the spider pit. Like straight into the webbing when the large webs on the trees and bushes should have been a very good indicator that maybe you shouldn't enter. The severe lack of common sense killed me and my energy followed. I was tired, fell asleep without any clones to protect my body, I was eaten, and then the snake exploded. Not one of my better moments or weekends. I just got back from the mission days ago and recovered from my plight but still I can't forget I was eaten by a god damn snake.

I grew annoyed at the memory of waking up with my coat completely destroyed by that snakes stomach acids. I was more furious than I was shocked because that was my only coat for the mission. I used a jutsu I haven't planned on using at that moment before a little more experimentation. The aftermath of it was a snake blown in half with guts and juices everywhere.

I crushed the memory and got back on track with the now and not the then. Speaking of now I need to visit Nanami and Shion for a check up later. I think my back might need some attention.

Right now I'm with the team to get another couple hours of missions. We entered the place that held so many bad memories that I'm shocked that I haven't smashed this place down to the ground yet but that would be vandalism and cost me a pretty penny. My money can be better spent else where like on sword cleaning kits and black ink to practice my calligraphy.

With a pocket full of leaves and a clone behind me reading my seal book with a different personality than that of my current one (like the rest of my clones) to study the seal, we walked and trained on the way to our destination. Unlike me she forgo the hood and rubbed her sun kissed hair in frustration which is beginning to get a little long now that think of it. I'm pretty sure I noticed this before but never act upon my urge to cut this bush from atop my head. It wasn't unbearably long as before but noticeable nonetheless.

I say she because my clone is transformed into a female version of me with softer features, a slimmer build, decent curves, a b cup chest, and a orange sash around her waist. If I was a female I'd look like her for sure.

I turned back to my current training with the leaf in between my finger and growled in frustration. Lightning manipulation shouldn't new be this damn difficult to control! It should be like chi training; I just need to mold my energy to take on the form of an element. Of all the elements lightning always came easy along with immense power that came along with its mastery. I was called the Stormbringer for a reason.

From my studies chakra basically is the fusion of the Ying side of ki and the Yang side of chi. Ki for power and chi for fluidity but only a small potion of both. It sort of makes this chakra stuff seem useless seeing I can do the same with the Ying and yang portions of chi but chakra can have such larger effects in comparison. All though the Ying part of Charka is very interesting. I can only manifest a sip of it before my body begins seize. I need something to make the transition simpler. I need an actual demon and soon.

For years I never really used chi and anytime I tried to use chakra it never worked. Research came in handy this time around. My problem was chakra control. I can't control how much chakra I throw into a jutsu being one reason I am practicing it even now. Sticking things to my body while moving isn't easy but it's doable. I have seven kunai stuck to my leg while practicing. Control was always one of my shortcomings. I have to get a grip on myself.

 _"Control over your own emotions means control your own life."_

Learning lightning manipulation is a good place to start then another element and another. I used to hate studying, no I still do, but it's a requirement to make it in this world.

 _"Learn from the past to master your future."_

I research the files of the active teams and their families.

 _"Know your enemies but also know your friends for a thing called a "friend" is fickle."_

The leaf in my hands shredded into pieces again. Damn it. I'm thinking of master's wisdom when I should be focused. When I lose focus I get something that isn't lightning. I believe wind meaning I'm more naturally attuned to that element. Wind is the opposing element to lightning. That means lightning won't be easy to master like before. I can bring out my affinities for water and wind with my prior knowledge but I want lightning.

This shouldn't be as difficult as it is, but the elemental chakra just comes out without my say and destroys the leaf.

Control. I need to control this.

This was quite trying on my patience and mildly unamusing. With this in mind maybe that's why this Kakashi man gave me this task. It's not too hard to see, by my hands and the constantly changing aura around them, that I can't control my element output so I have to get a damper on this destabilizing effect first.

"Hey boss," my clone called from behind me while I was still trying to focus on this leaf. Her voice was soft and lucid compared to mine.

I stopped before the cut in the middle could increase to glanced back to my clone. She gestured to the book and waved for me to come back and see something. I stepped back away from my team up front to see what my clone wanted. "I think this is a restriction seal."

Restriction: To slow or to stop all together or put a significant limit on.

My clone pointed to the characters for life and drew her finger along a path. I saw her finger follow the maze to earth and fire but stopped at another character which meant hold. I rose my own finger and followed the path as well and pushed past hold. "You might be right but what contains and restricts earth and fire same with holds it? Do you think maybe it's a special sort of containment seal?" I asked.

My clone rubbed her head with her eyes doing that closed thing even though she can see perfectly fine regardless. "You might be right but ahh so much brain work!" My clone rubbed her head furiously and whined about how unfair this was and how much this sucked right now. I cleared my throat and snapped my finger to get my clone back on task. She was being way too overdramatic over this, and I didn't feel like dealing with whining not even from myself.

My clone saw that look in my eye and chuckled nervously. "Sorry boss please don't hit me!" I clone begged out of fear of another death by my hands. It seems strange that I can kill myself without batting an eye but for my clone to display fear because of this is quite unusual.

Am I afraid of myself?

The phrase itself sounds borderline insane but for some reason it makes sense. I'm a being that needs to be feared, but how can I fear myself? How is that even possible because even if they all have different likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future than myself the soul in each of us should be the same? Why would I fear myself and dying by my own hand?

Wait, if my clones can feel fear does that mean in good manner of time would any of them rebel against me? The typical actions of a human is to remove what you fear by any means necessary and if it manifests within a clone doesn't that mean they might target me? Maybe I should sleep with one eye open for now on whenever my clones are around just encase one of them tries to slip a kunai into my liver and both kidneys. Now that I think of it I should be afraid of myself because if I feel that I have an obstacle in my way my first action will be finding a way to get rid of it.

I rose my hand up and to my shock the clone cowered under my hand preparing for some sort of pointy object from me to pierce her. I let my hand fall on her shoulder and waited for her to get back to her senses. My clone cracked open her eye still awaiting the strike hat never came. My clone gulped when her bright blue eyes met my bright but dulled ones. She stood up fully to our shared height. "Calm down I have no motive to dispel you with force and you're playing a crucial part of solving this puzzle." I blinked for a moment then added, "I appreciate your assistance."

My clone looked upon me mystified by my actions, my mercy, or maybe my clarity. I will never know until she dispels but she still smiled brightly at my words in a positive way. "Thank you boss." My clone looked to be genuinely happy and relieved and so am I. If I'm lucky this will help me not get assassinated by myself in the future. If anyone can kill me it's me, and I don't want to die yet. Giving myself a pep talk like this, God help me.

I cleared my throat to get the clones attention. She looked to me and I gestured to the book still in her hand. "OH yeah that seal thing, right boss?" My clone rose the book back up for us both to look at and looked for the place where we left up at. "So boss you think this is a restriction seal then? I thought we already past that one."

"We did but you see these other three characters?" I pointed them out a few of them and same characters in other places. "Lightning, wind, and water, along with fire and earth."

My clone followed the different paths and bit her lip. I just noticed that she has really puffy lips. It's sort of cute. My clone handed me the book and put her hands up in a ram seal then a tiger. Bird, horse, and then dragon. "Each element in this is sewed together with restriction and containment so that means chakra in general maybe."

I pulled the book over to me and grinned. "The Life character is sewed in as well so maybe this is a storage seal for life energy like chakra like you figured."

My clone returned the grin but hers was so large that it forced her eyes closed, more closed than they were before. "And maybe not just any chakra but elemental chakra as it shows on the diagram."

I rose my fist up and my clone bumped it against her own. "And the rest are the hand seals to activate a certain element stored within the seal. Good job Naruto."

My clone jumped at me and then her lips touched my own. I froze in place as the clone dropped down. She chuckled nervously then winked at me. "I'm done with studying so I'm out of here!" My clone dispelled and his memories flowed into me turning the incomplete knowledge into a whole. I touched my lips and looked around for people. My team are ahead of me and it looks like they saw nothing. Thank God because I don't know what just happened.

I'm not gonna question it and I'm not gonna wonder. It happened, I accept it, time to move. But God I didn't think I loved myself that much. Am I really that selfish?

I placed my book down then mimicked the hand seals the rest of the way through to unlock the instructions on how to create this seal and the theory of its use. I finished with a dragon seal and the puzzle turned red. The ink bled away and turned into words that covered up to five whole pages being the span of the entire seal. I picked up my book and started to skim through it while walking. I walked past my team while doing it but didn't really stop because I already know where the mission room I s anyway so if they want to linger around they can.

I pulled the door open, more like slid it open damn Asian like doors. Sliding doors are interesting and all but why are most of the doors in this town the kind you push not slide? Why have both instead of just one? I questions will go unanswered though. I slid the door closed behind me to the three chunin inside behind a desk. They noticed me and gave me confused looks at first until they recognized me.

"Uzumaki," one of them greeted me neutrally. "You're here again I see."

"Alone or with your team?" the other one asked.

"I'm with team seven to get a few d ranks. The rest of my team is behind me."

The three chunin shrugged and started to take out a couple scrolls. "Hate to tell you kid but most of the good ones are gone."

"So nothings new huh?" I said as I approached the table. I sheath my book into the tome case on my leg and nodded to them and asked, "Which ones are available if you don't mind me asking?"

The center most chunin opened the three scrolls he had left currently and opened them. "To put it nice and simple: painting a fence, raking leaves, and walking dogs. Which do you want?"

"All three," I heard behind me but didn't bother to turn around. I shrugged to the chunin and grabbed the three scrolls after they stamped them.

Team seven exited the building with three missions today. I'm a little tired of doing missions with this team. I've tried to separate but matter how many times I've appealed to the Hokage and his staff they keep me chained to this team instead of making me an ODSF (Offensive/Defensive Special Forces) operative like I'd love to be.

Basically I'm a one man reinforcement regiment or can operate on my own without need of possible support. I've proved myself time and time again that I'm competent enough to tackle missions on my own, but I might need a couple A's or B's alone to have any foothold in this place. I need to leave before this thing called "team seven" suffocates me.

This team is a threat to me. Most threats I handle accordingly but the loss of an S-class ninja, the last of the loyal Uchiha, and this one civilian girl will not be easy to cover up once the deed is done. Maybe two or three months of planning will be required to cover my tracks well enough so seem like the innocent party.

Planning my own teammate's deaths, I must be lower than scum… Nah I'm just ahead of the game. I need to be ready to kill anyone and anything; that's what it means to be apex. As I am now there are a ton of threats that can take care of me. Snuff me out like a candle and I must be ready for that.

For now best I focus on these missions. They sound easy enough if a little boring but work is work I suppose and every little bit helps in the long haul.

We reached the house and the young couple that owned it that just so happened to be a lesbian couple. No man of the house huh? Of...course. They have the fence that needs painting.

"Alright team get to work and get to me when you're finished." Kakashi walked towards the other side of the pathway and jumped into the shade of a tree. Ignoring the bickering of Fives and a look from Broody I took two cans of paint in hand and walked  
over to the opposite side that they will be on. They know the deal and left me alone. They have half and I have half.

"Oh and Naruto." I glanced back and up the tree to the masked man. "No shadow clones." I didn't plan on using any like I usually do but nodded regardless before walking to my half around the corner. I prefer to work away from them so I can concentrate.

I sat the buckets down and popped the tops open. Water-based by the look of it. I might be capable of manipulating it. Water manipulation isn't too difficult for me, but it is bloody hard with my Chakra constant spikes at random intervals. I swear ever since the beast preformed the blood suck on that damned Hiroke I can't seem to control any of my abilities. I let the damn dragon half of my soul take over and now my I have too much power. So much that I don't even know what to do with it.

I formed my hands in a bird seal and a couple more. "Water style," The paint began to rise up from the buckets and concentrate around me. "Water bullet jutsu." I stopped at a ram seal, my concentration seal. The paint was harder to control than that of regular water but still I managed enough create at least twenty bullets of close to equal size.

My arms began to shiver and shake. This was really difficult. I had to control my breathing and let the Chakra flow out in waves instead of spikes. I forced control instead of just letting my body do whatever which is dangerous but I need to get this  
down. I breathed in and then out again and again. This is sort of like telekinesis. I'd love to be psychic again… actually no that would be a terrible burden to have at the moment.

The jutsu ended with a blob at the top of the fence that trickled down towards the ground. I growled and shot more Chakra into the paint. Now it was all up to my ability to mold chakra from here on. I didn't know just how good my water manipulation really was until I tried but it is pretty damn difficult regardless. Though it probably would have been impossible two weeks ago compared to now so maybe I shouldn't complain.

The chakra saturated paint stopped as I broke my ram seal for a bird then back to ram. Surprisingly, the paint began to spread almost as if following my orders. The paint leaked into the brown and willed the white paint to spread to the rest exposed wood. The process took maybe ten minutes until I was finished and the fence looked good enough. I closed my eyes and pushed out my sensory abilities to see what part of the fence had less chakra on it than the rest. The water has equal amounts of charka so if a part of the fence has more charka than the other then that means the paint isn't evenly distributed. Sadly this was the case and I had to move so much of the paint from one picket to the next. This became monotonous but it was this good training.

I opened my eyes and dropped my hands to my sides. "And... done." I rubbed my forehead and saw a good amount of sweat on my fingers. That took a lot out of me.

"Nice work." I heard behind and glanced calmly around to see Kakashi standing behind me.

"Why do you persist with trying to sneak up on my like that? It won't work." I deadpan with my hands in my pockets.

Kakashi simply ignored me as he looked away from his book and closed it. Without a word he walked past me to the fence and touched it. "Dry already," he mumbled to himself but I'm sure he was thinking out loud. Kakashi turned back to me with a serious look in his eye. "Where and how did you learn how to do that? Water manipulation of this scale is...above your level."

I shrugged. "Same with wind and lightning but that doesn't mean anything to me. When I'm ignorant in something I do whatever it takes to fix it."

"Good to know," Kakashi said with his eye narrowed at me then shrugged as well. "Well I suppose you're done first as usual? Just got to wait for the last two to finish."

"Right," I sounded off before picking up the two empty buckets of water based paint and the brush. I hopped the fence without touching it and landed in the back yard and walked to the shed. I placed the paint cans down in the recycling bin and the brush in a trashcan full of chemicals to clean it. I jumped back over with my book pulled out to study some more. We walked around the fence to the remaining side to the Scowls and Fives not even halfway through. In fact they aren't even a quarter of the way finished. They noticed Kakashi right away and then myself following our senior from behind with my book in hand.

"What is it sensei, did Naruto mess up?" I rolled my eyes at Fives.

"No, he just finished in fact." The two genin glared at me after that. "No, he didn't use the Shadow clone jutsu," Kakashi added in already reading exactly what was on their minds. They have no faith in my painting abilities which is rightly placed. If I had done this by hand it would have ended up a travesty. I'm sure baby's can paint better than me.

"There's no way he could so it without them." Fives groaned before marching to the corner, "I bet it looks all messed up and..." Fives' eye widened at she looked upon my work. "Wow," she awed at my work.

Scowls frowned and walked over to the corner as well. His eyebrows rose slightly when he saw my work. "Dope," he growled and pointed over to the fence. "How did you do this?" He demanded and yet again I rolled my eyes.

"Magic," I said sarcastically but made it sound genuine to the untrained ear. I didn't the twirling witch fingers thing as well to get the sarcasm across just in case they believed me. Kakashi snort a couple times before he calmed down. Scowls scowled at me, not that I cared. I jumped to the fence on the other side of the alley and sat down. "I did my half without clones like I promised so it's up to you both to finish the last half. Hope you can manage without me holding your hand Scowls." That  
scowl from before grew.

"Naruto don't tease Sasuke or else he'll never get back to work." Kakashi made a good point. Last time I messed with the little Uchiha an one hour job extended out to three. But it's just so easy to get under his skin and what can he do to me? Nothing as far as I know. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the mission scrolls. "Seeing that the raking mission will end in the next fifty minutes, you can go and start on it." I caught the scroll in hand and jumped from my fence.

Sometimes he gives me missions to tackle solo when time is crucial. He trusts me because of my current record with a decent amount of missions completed on my off time and even during my two weeks off. He's commended me on my initiative and ingenuity. He's also began giving me books on leadership and instructing me on Leadership and Management for some reason. To be honest I think it's because of my tendency of taking charge of the situation when it's a team effort. Fives is receptive to my words because when I speak I make sense. It's sensible to listen to the man that makes sense or pay the price. A price Scowls, or Broody depending on his mood, pays a lot when he's a tit. I can make these jobs harder or smooth and they know this now. When I talk they listen and when I have advice Fives listeners first and goes with it like a good girl. Scowls is resistant but he'll come around. It's for his own good.

I have suspicions that Kakashi is prepping me for something, but I don't know what. He's training me in intangible traits for a reason, and having me read all these books. Speaking of which... "Sensei," I called the man's attention as I approached him. I reached into my jacket with the eyes of my peers on me and pulled out my book report for the last leadership book he tasked me to read. This is the fourth one.

He's given books to Fives and Scowls and told them it's not mandatory for them to do reports or read them like he did me and so far only Fives has done one. Scowls hasn't bothered.

Kakashi took the report without even looking at me and put his book away. He looked over the report from the top to bottom and nodded in approval. "Good work Naruto you're good to go. Your penmanship is improving as well," he commented on and I smiled at the praise. I love praise for my work being given a reason I don't complain when I write them. "Lighten up on your stokes a bit more here and here," he pointed out a few of my mistakes. He always has something good to say and tells me how to improve.

I waved at the team and walked off toward the address on the scroll. All that running around playing mail man has helped me learn the village layout. I can find my way and I know this street well enough. It's in the more rural part of the village. I don't usually deliver out there but I do on occasion.

Raking up leaves and cleaning a yard sounds simple enough. Much more simple than painting a fence. Or so I thought until I saw that the yard was more like a lot and at least three acres covered completely with leaves with trees every which way. I bit my lip at this dilemma. My wind charka will really come in handy if I have the proper control, but how am I going to do this? My vacuum palm is a straight shot. I think I remember this one jutsu that made tornados but it's meant to be fired wildly and not controlled. I sighed and shrugged. I've no other choice if I want to get this done in a hurry.

I brought my hands together to do those accursed hand seals and put my hands out. My arm twitched as a small portion of wind flew past it to the space in between. I really didn't have the control for this because what was supposed to be a small tornado to suck up the leaves grew more and more until it was self sustaining. The piercing wind battered my body and picked me up. I flew back straight into a tree. I fell to the ground and stayed there for a good minute as the jutsu grew then finally died down.

"Welp, that didn't work," I groaned. I rubbed my head and climbed back up to sit on my butt. I released too much charka in the jutsu which cause it to grow plus with my control being shot I probably shouldn't have bothered with that jutsu. I need a way to restrict the amount of chakra I put out. I blinked and slapped my forehead.

My book of seals.

I removed the book and opened it to the containment seal for wind and looked it over. I sat up and took my brush and ink out. I practiced my calligraphy well enough to make a couple characters and a sigil or two on my palms. I finished and preformed the seal to active the seals. Both glowed red and are ready I could feel a little weaker then before. It might work this time.

I climbed up to my feet for round two.

I finished the seals and placed my hands back out. The wind began to grow and I bit my lip. I was afraid the tornado would grow large again and it turned out to be true. The seals on my hands burned red on the palms of my hands sucking up excess wind chakra from my jutsu and storing it sort of like a battery. I could feel the seal filling up and fast on my hands. I closed my eyes and took a breath. In and then out. My spiking chakra slowed down to a pour with the seal sucking up most of the extra chakra. I felt the tornado stop growing at around seven feet with the mouth four feet wide.

Holy shit its working! Hell yeah!

I opened my eyes as my chakra calmed down to a flow just strong enough to keep the jutsu alive. I walked forward and pushed the tornado out and like a charm it began picking up the leaves. The leaves twirled with the wind and remained within the fold. The left over chakra in the seals of my hands fueled the rest of the jutsu when I cut the flow. Pretty much I have batteries on my hands I can recharge with chakra and can strengthen or fuel my spell - I mean jutsu.

I repeated this around ten more times until I had eleven large piles of leaves in line. Now I just have to dispose of this stuff and fire jutsu isn't my strong suit. Just when I needed Scowls he's about ten minutes out. I crossed my arms then grinned. I have explosion seals and to lower the detonation radius same with the explosions I just have to get rid of a couple characters. I pulled eleven out and licked my thumb to rub out the proper marks and set them on the piles. I rose one hand in a half dragon seal, "Katsu." The tags took a flame and burst in a small ploom of fire setting each pile aflame.

As I watch the piles burn I felt a burning sensation coming for my hands. I lift up my hands inspecting it down to the seals burning. I guess my seals can't last that long. Maybe one shot one kill and then they're useless. The seals collapsed and then turned black.

"I'm finished Kakashi-sensei," I called to the man in the tree behind me while dropping my hands. I felt him arrive long ago, watch me work through four piles of leaves at the most, and observe my use my modified explosion seals. Home made I might add.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and joined me next to the fire. "Impressive work Naruto. You're growing fast." 'But not naturally,' he wanted to say but somethings are better left unsaid.

"The rest?" I asked.

"Almost here."

I hummed and walked away with my hands in my pockets. "I best go meet them for the last mission then."

"Naruto," my senior called out to me and I came to a halt. "I'm placing you as a candidate for enhancement soon. You need only to do one thing you know?" I didn't respond or look back to acknowledge what I just heard. Nothing I could say would make any difference.

I left the lot just in time to see the other two and waved at them. "I'm finished we can move on to the last mission." I continued on and walked past my dumbfounded teammates. "Yeah he's done," Kakashi reinforced and followed right up to me. The two looked  
into the large lot to the burning piles then ran to catch up.

"You had to use your clones this time to do that!" I covered my ears just in time to save them from that screech and sat them down once Fives was finished.

"He didn't, I watched him do it," Kakashi defended me.

"Then how did he do it then sensei?" Scowls asked our senior.

"Ask him yourself Sasuke if you want to know so badly." I couldn't see it but I wager the Uchiha was fuming or maybe so angry right now he could think straight. "Dope how did you clean all that so fast?"

"Magic," I said using the same answer I used before. I noticed the ink smeared on my hands and wiped them off. I took out my book to research newest seal and ignored his adorable attempt of a glare.

"Naruto!"

I bite my teeth at that loud scream my way. Despite my obvious dislike of loud noises she's yelled loudly at me taking the mantle of "Loudmouth" of the team. I've let her vent and yell at me and Sensei many times but now she done. My patience cracked and I got straight into that girl's face. I glared directly into her eyes with my vision slowly turning red. Fives shuttered and stepped back but I took her by the back of her neck to reel her back in. "Scream at me again when I can't cover my ears I will sew your lips shut. Do you understand me?" Fives shivered and fell from weak knees but I kept her up by her neck. "Answer Fives," I growled with a senbon needle in hand.

"Naruto!" I irked at the sound of Kakashi's firm shout. "We do not threaten comrades, do you understand?"

I looked back to the man who had my shoulder and then to Fives and back to Kakashi. "Yes sensei, I understand."

"Good," he said firmly. I let out a breath as he released my shoulder. "Now let Sakura go." I released my grip and let the girl fall down to her knees. I replaced my senbon to the case on my belt same with the ninja wire I had in preparation for I was  
serious with my threat. I really will shut her up and damn the consequences that comes along with it. I turned away and rubbed the seals from my hands that smeared inside my pockets.

"Naruto for that outburst I will have to report this to the hokage."

"Yes Sensei," I said in a bored tone. I could care less what the old man does seeing that I have the better hand than him. Though if this reaches the ears of the council they can make life a little more complicated. I've been a good boy as far as they know and don't want to ruin that.

I took a silent role as I took point to escort us to the Inuzuka compound. I think this will be the first time my peers would be doing an Inuzuka bitch job like this. They're in for a very bad time.

 **Heheheh**.

* * *

I pulled my hood down when I saw the entrance to the Inuzuka compound. The guard master Fen saw me and stood up straight. "Ah, young Uzumaki, how are you?" The wolf hound with a long scar across his neck and snout and reeks of hard earned battle experience asked me in his deep tone of voice. I think I was expected being why the Master of the Guard is out here to greet me exclusively.

I looked back towards my senior and he lifted his chin towards Fen. He wanted me to take care of the report. I bowed to the hound first before answering. "I took up a mission to walk the hounds and pups great master. May I pass to complete this honorable task?"

The hound sniffed me from head to foot and nodded. "You may pass but what of your friends Uzumaki? You have not spoke of them."

"The two pups behind me aren't my friends but teammates at the most. Kakashi-senpai you know well I am sure master."

Fen leaned over to look at my teammates and approached them. Fives shied away from the hound. Fen growled at her reluctance and turned away. "The female...what do you call her Uzumaki?"

"Fives master." Fen spared the now irate girl another glance then snort. "It fits. All three meanings." Fives looked taken back by this and looked toward me for something but I just shook my head while covering my lips to keep in my chuckle.

Fen approached Scowls next and sniffed him when they both stared each other down. "How about this one?" I looked back up to Scowls.

"He has two. Broody and Scowls." Broody turned his head away with a frown. "Fits yet again. Only ones worthy to enter are Tracker Hatake and Seeker Uzumaki." Fen turned his golden eyes to the two genin daring them to speak out. They didn't.

"Ah Fen we have a mission so we all have to enter to complete it." Fen glared at Kakashi then nodded. Fen howled up into the air and another hound appeared. This one was younger and didn't even have a scar yet. "Lix escort Fives and Broody to the kennels." The hound nodded and barked at Fives and Broody. They both frowned but still remained quiet.

"What about Naruto Fen?"

"He will walk the beta and alpha breeds today per the Matriarch's orders. Come Uzumaki."

I freaking knew it.

"Yes master, bye senpai." Fen leapt over the fence and I joined him in seconds. I could smell them before I reached the kennels of the beta breeds of wolf hounds and other exotic mix breeds as well. Even a tiger I took a bit of a shine to. When I opened the door the kennel roared to life. I was assaulted by hounds and exotics every which way and pet most of the ones I could. I love four legged creatures, except rats or any kind of rodent, and these dogs are among my favorite to be around.

"Naruto!"

"Uzumaki!"

"Let's play!"

Before I could even react my back was to the ground and I had over five different young hounds on top of me. My face was being slobbered on and licked raw. "Ah, no!" I cried playfully as I "attempted" to push the hounds off of me to no avail.

"We got you now Naruto!"

"You can't escape us now." One of the puppy's knawed on my hand when I tried to push him away from me. It was just too very cute.

"We conquered the Seeker!" One of them announced in a cute bark.

I laid back obviously pinned to the floor even though my legs and right are free. The hounds mostly sat on my chest and flipped about in triumph. The funny thing is that these hounds are too young to have even develop the vocal cords to recreate human words. I can understand them regardless though. Just like Kiba can understand Akamaru I can understand animal when they talk as well. I turn into a kid around for these future dangerous man eating monsters they called ninja pets; especially the cute little puppies with adorable little tails like these.

"Hey enough!" I heard a call from over by the door. All ears and eyes shot toward the door and the person standing at it. "I wondered who it was that had the balls to take this mission. Of course it's little Naruto." The strong woman laughed as she approached me.

"Mistress."

"Ma'am!"

"Tsume-dono!"

The puppies jumped off of me and ran up to the woman. I grinned and waved at the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan standing looking pretty right above me. She smiled and walked into the second most dangerous area in the village other than the forest of Death but stopped. The pups stopped her cold before she could do anything to me.

"Mistress, mistress we won!"

"We pinned down the seeker!"

"Aren't we great?"

Tsume grinned at the pups and pat them over the head. They ran off a second later. I sighed and stood back up to my feet.

"Sup kid." Kiba's mom is such a badass. I'm jealous he has a mother like this and slapped him over the head in front of said mom when bad mouthed her. I said straight to his face you don't bad mouth a badass mom like her unless you want the fangs. Every since then she began to like me a lot more and apparently I give off an alpha like aura she finds agreeable. Sometimes literally throws me into this play pin of the most dangerous canines and cats you could ever come across in the village and outside it. I found home in this place and came over as much as I could to play with them all.

 **"YOU IDIOT!"**

I cried in shock and pain as a massive amount of weight dropped down straight on top of my chest. A paw fill of razor sharp claws hooked onto my chest and the pressure increased to the point that my bones creaked. I got pounced for real this time and by the gods it hurts. Before I could look to see who I roared as the pressure grew I felt something sharp at my neck. Despite this I succeeded in my attempt to look up then wish I hadn't, because when I looked up I saw eyes as golden as the sun and just as hot as well. The glare on me right now is so hot that it burn a hole all the way to the center of this planet.

"Mistress Tomoe," I gasped literally underneath one of the largest and most pissed off tigers I have ever had the pleasure of being pounce by. Tomoe; the that's one of four who made me a Seeker; the mother of Kaguya, the guardian of my home; the Matriarch of exotics; and so large that she can fill a house and still burst it at the seams.

"T-Tomoe," I said with a shaky voice. Never in my life have I felt such unadulterated hatred for one person and that person happened to be me. Well technically she's a tiger but that's not important right now. What is she doing here? Why today of all days did she come here? And she saw my little display as well. That's not good.

"You… stupid… fool." She growled down at me.

"Yes I'm a…"

 **"SHUT UP!"** she roared at me. Her voice caused the trees to shake and the ground and quake. I mouth closed shut and welded together. I couldn't even breathe out my mouth now. That's how shut my up is now.

"You, the very same boy that I allowed to take my daughter as your guardian, an honor I give only to the strongest, and you…YOU decided to get pounced by a couple little pups!? Have you lost you mind Uzumaki!"

"I-I was j-just…" her glare told me stop talking.

"You who defeated Trager, Yokovach, and even stood toe to toe with Byakko allowed yourself to be pounced by younglings. You shame us all!" Tomoe leaned in to meet my eyes. "Uzumaki… you've dishonored yourself."

I looked away. I couldn't stand looking at this. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes for me. I can understand not meeting her expectations or shaming someone but to day I've dishonored myself… it made my stomach burn. My pride was challenged.

Almost everyday I've ran with the monsters and fought them one on one or four on one just to get them and myself a work out. To just let go of my human side for a bit. I have fought the lion, panther, and tiger that the Tomoe mentioned I guess but at the time names or renown didn't matter. All that mattered was survival. I survived where many others have failed to get that animal side to grow, but I'm not an animal though. I'm a human being and I can't be expected to follow animal rules for every occasion. I played with a couple pups and let them have a small victory. So the hell what? I'm the one on top. I'm a dragon! I can do what I want when I want.

I growled at this animal on top of me the stared up at her. Tomoe leaned her head back a little out of mine and tilted it a bit. I pushed my hands back and climbed up from my back forcing her up even with much of her weight on top of me. **"Get. Off."** Tomoe's golden eyes widened. Slowly she stood off of my body and stepped back a little. I climbed up to my feet fully with my claws arched and at the ready.

"Only now do you bare your fangs. Only when **Your** pride is challenged do you become a beast," Tomoe's disappointment im me grew. "You are selfish Uzumaki and I'm regretting our decision."

I felt my anger wane as well as my pride crack into pieces. "Tomoe," I tried to continue but nothing came out. I had nothing to say to defend myself.

"You can say nothing because you became nothing. A dragon never submits and a tiger never heels. What have you just done Naruto?" I said nothing to counter. "You are an extension of our will and proof of our collaboration and you allow hounds to subdue you. Naruto," Tomoe approached me and placed her nose in my left shoulder. The same shoulder with my bite mark on it. "You represent more than yourself. Please remember that. Don't repeat what we just witnessed again."

I dropped my forehead and let it touch her hers. I lost my fight both physically and internally. I became a cursed serpent. I felt sick to my stomach and only allowed myself to nod weakly. "Yes Mistress."

"Come on kid," Tsume held out her hand and pat me on the back. She smiled softly at me and dragged me towards her. She wrapped an arm around my neck and pat my head until I was against her chest then I closed my eyes. "It'll be fine kid. Improve and prosper remember."

That motto has been preached to me since I got a bit close to the family. How could I not remember? The words helped though. I smiled and let the warmth take me. "Thank you Tsume-san." Kiba's mom flicked my naked forehead with a loud snap. I yelped and grabbed my head for dear life to numb the pain.

"What I say about formalities kid?" The woman gave me a stern glare and like a bad hand in poker I folded.

"Not to bother because badasses don't need them," I whined.

Tsume smirked and pinched my cheek. "Right, now I already got your teammates Broody and Fives to work walking the C-class hounds around. I guess you know the drill about the rest right?"

"Yes ma'am." Tsume smiled at my manners and ruffled my hair.

"Naruto," Tomoe drew my attention back to her and I looked down.

"Forgive me Tomoe. I'll draw upon my will to change and never repeat this."

"You are forgiven if what you say is true. Naruto, you can go far in this world. You came out of nowhere and shook this village just with your presence. I need you to realize what you mean to us. To me. To Kaguya," she said softly. "Even if you don't bare your fangs never recede your claws. Never show yourself a weakling or vulnerable. Never be dominated. Always take the lead and the advantage."

"She has a point kid," Tsume pinched my cheek and made me wince. "Even if its just playing around you should never show yourself as dominatable. Never!" I frowned at the fact that she's dominating me right now, but said nothing.

"That look you gave me," Tomoe chuckled. "It made me shiver. It was perfect. You should never lose that look Naruto." Tome swiped her claw across my back and made me wince. I looked back at her as she walked away from us. The tiger grinned at me before fading away to return home. I guess she just came to visit for me.

Tsume placed her hand on top of my head and pat me down until my chin touched my chest. "You're strong kid and you got greatness in your blood… don't ever forget that." I closed my eyes as her hands massaged the top of my head gently and daringly. I sort of wish I had a mother to do this for me everyday. Pat me on the head and tell me the right and the wrongs of my antics. "Also know that you will be reprimanded for your actions later."

"I understand," I said automatically for I wasn't really listening or caring. This felt too good. Just as fast as it began though the patting stop. I groaned when it stopped and looked at Tsume in need. Her eye twitched but didn't pat me again like I  
wanted.

"After you're done I'll have some food ready for you and for your information Hana will be there," she teased with a smirk on her lips. A quick recovery if you ask me.

My eye twitched. "I don't have a crush on your daughter."

"My hot daughter right?"

"Yes your hot daughter... Wait I didn't... Ahh!"

Tsume grinned. "You're blushing Naruto-kun. Ya know I don't mind if you go all alpha, I only accept men that can survive in here anyway."

My cheeks burned and I turned away. I just remembered why I hate badass mothers as well. They always have a baby they can't wait to marry off to have their grandkids. I know she wants some to spoil and teach how to get away with things. It really does get to me how she freely admits this to people close to her, meaning her daughter.

I do admit that Hana does appeal to me. I like the way she walks, talks, smells, and looks. Unlike most of the Inuzuka clan she was missing the more feral features the rest of her clan seem to have being bonded canines as all. They have mating rituals even amongst the clan that involves a fight, biting, and rough hardcore sex afterwards or so I've heard. The thought of having Hana as a mate wasn't terrible. In fact I rather took a bit of a liking to it but I don't plan on mating with anyone yet and Inuzuka are not known for their patience.

That's the good news.

The bad news is what happens when you say no. I have yet to really say no or word my responses in a way that means 'no' so I am saved from Tsume's wrath for now but she expects an answer soon and is persistent about this. Hana doesn't even likes me. I talked to her once only because I was looking for Kiba for something.

"And if Hana says no to you just know that I won't."

My breath hitched in my throat. I coughed out something but I wasn't sure what it was. I never thought of Tsume herself targeting me as well after all I am like twenty years her junior but now that I think of it technically was are close to the same age mentally. I was near my thirties before I found myself in this body and I have a girl friend who's sixteen. Don't want to appear hypocritical and in all honestly Tsume is still attractive. Her scent is strong and invigorating. Her appellate is playful  
but also dangerous. Her body is built like any proud Kunoichi and badass mother/clan head.

I'm surprised she's hasn't found a man to replace the one she lost yet because like Hana Tsume is hot in a mature way. She's not what you would call an elegant beauty like Kurenai, a savage beauty like Anko, or even a lovely beauty like Yuuki but hot regardless because of her demeanor and the confidence that's apparent in her stride. Hana lacks the confidence her mother has and that drive and take what she wants when she wants. I gulped under this woman's gaze falling into those deep chocolate colored eyes for the first time.

"Ah now you're thinking about it huh? I'm flattered heheh," the woman chuckled and pat my head as my face burned hit. "Sadly my days of having a patriarch ended years ago and not much can replace that. I had my time so don't worry I won't target you or anything...yet," she growled and lowered her hand from my hair to my cheek. "Ya got three years to charm my little girl else you become my play partner, ne?"

"Right," I said and looked away from her. I spotted a large wolf outside the window relaxing next to a sword. Behind him was a shrine of sorts that I've avoided for good reason.

Tsume noticed my change of attention to the beast and grinned. "Tell you what though, your mission is to get my animals a work out, if you win in a fight against Harvel Sif I will let have a prize."

I almost laughter at this. "I may be insane but not suicidal..." Tsume pointed down to my Red Dragon champion sash. "When I have a choice," I added dryly but it bared no weight. I sighed and jumped up a couple times to relax my body. Maybe a little work out and death defying Mission is what I really needed but this should be at least a C-rank or something.

"I will later when I have a larger chance of winning but for now I will like to "walk" the Alpha and Beta breeds." I put emphasis on walk after all its not really walking but me running away in a game of cat and mouse that is until I become the cat. This game was both fun and a good way to release our wild sides.

Tsume shrugged and walked to the large double door. She rose her foot and stomped it open all the way out into the sides shaking the building a little. I shiver at that strength that some jounin leveled ninja have. In truth was was envious of that natural brute strength. Strength that I used to have until I came here.

"We get to play Naru Naru?" A cub of wolf heeled up to my chest and looked me dead in the eyes. I smiled and pat the cub on top his head. "That's right." I jumped over the first few to the outside world. "Catch me if you can!" I challenged. I ran away to the obstacle course and the forest far out dropping my coat at the door. A loud simultaneous roar/howl combination meant the chase was on again.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

* * *

I closed the kennel to the Alpha breeds just barely and fell over once it was finished. I ran and fought off every single one of those wolf hounds, lions, Tigers, cheetahs, Panthers, crossbreed beasts, and many other four-legged creatures that literally learned from last time to swamp me from only four sides and not all sides. I work better against multiple opponents and they found that out that hard way.

I found out not to underestimate an animal faster, stronger, or heavier than I am when they have the thinking process of a human being. My clothes are ribbons layered with marks and my body covered in scratches. In fact I have more red on my clothes than I have black, grey, and blue and I don't think it's from my naturally emitted bloodlust. I sighed and rested my back against the door after I tossed the last of the beasts in the building or their fenced off area. With my back against the door I was done for the morning and it's two fight now. My chakra is all gone and I was close to bleeding out. Not a bad way to start out the day.

"Naru-nii." I blinked away the blurring haze over my eyes and slowly dropped my chin to my chest. I couldn't make it out at first but I think it was one of the Cubs I played with after the chase. She wasn't in her area which was strange. I was sure I placed them all inside. The silver furred cub heeled up to my shoulders. I pat the cub on top her head but my hand slide off her head.

"I can't move all that well... Sorry Mira I can't play anymore today." The cost brushed her nose against my cheek. I felt something warm brush against it and it stung quite a bit. I remember suffering a cut on my cheek but it must be really bleeding to cover Mira's nose.

"Naru-nii be alright?" The cub was worried about me. I nodded and forced my body up to shaky feet. I need a meal to get my energy back, and to visit Shion and Nanami to get my body moving. "I'll be fine Mira don't worry. It takes more than could cuts and bruises to stop me dattebayo," I announced loudly. I blinked and slapped my hand over my mouth. That verbal tick is so annoying. I limped to the door and opened it up. "Come on Mira it's time to turn in. We had fun right?"

Mira stared at me then waltzed past me into the building. "Let's play again soon."

"You bet." I closed the door and sighed. I was so exhausted and really hungry.

"Are you really okay Naru-koi."

I looked up and took notice of a tiger with white fur with black stripe patterns. I smiled up to Kaguya and nodded. "I will be princess." The tiger resting on the roof huffed before leaping off the roof in front of me. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Your princess is safe Naru-koi so don't worry about that." Kaguya licked my cheeks making me chuckle a little. "I can lick my own wounds," I pushed her way but rubbed her head a little earning me a purr. If I could ever love an animal more than mankind I love Kaguya more than anything.

"Well you look like your limping so…" she turned her side to me and looked at me expectantly. She wants me to climb on. I thanked the gods she wasn't fully grown so I only hand to place my feet over her and sit down to really mount up. She stood up and my feet left the ground a foot or so. "Here we go." Kaguya rushed off. As one of the fastest in her generation its to be expected that she can breeze through the compound faster than any mutt here.

My stomach rumbled and my meat senses were tingling. My eye sight turned red. Food! "Kaguya."

"I smell it." Kaguya shot to the direction of the smell of meat. "Here?" I looked at the house and took a whiff. This was it indeed. Kaguya sat down and I dismounted.

"Thanks princess." Kaguya licked my cheek again and my forehead. "I'll return to my family for the day. See you tomorrow Naru-koi."

"Got it." Kaguya nodded her head before jumping off taking to the air. She hopped on top a building and disappeared over the top.

My exhaustion hit me when she was out of sight. I almost fell to my hands and knees. Thank the gods I didn't have to walk here. I might not have made it. I'm tired but I'm hungrier than anything. I don't care anymore I need food! I shot through a door into a house. Didn't matter to me which one it was. I can steal the food I need right out of their noses. I shot through the house and stopped when I past a corner. I saw a glimpse of something so very beautiful and leaned back. I saw the food. I saw the…

Meat.

So much meat!

Need...meat.

I coughed and gasped as air rushed into my longs. I didn't realize I was out of breath and near hyperventilating. I lurked toward my nearest prey being the dinner table with a deer and a couple pigs on top. I put my arms out to take the first leg.

"See I told you." I stopped in my tracks. I was caught red handed in the act. How could I not get caught I mean I just ran up into the house without an ounce of stealth used. My stomach took control of my body and now I was dead. I don't have the power to fight anymore and I even let the Dragon have fun with the oversized hounds while I handled the wolves so my body was past spent. I gulped and turned my head over to the coy voice.

"Yeah, yeah mom you were right." The Inuzuka matriarch and her daughter stood at the other entrance to the dining room.

"He fought all our special cases four hours straight, then dragged them back into their pins, and still had the energy to entertain the Cubs. I'd say he did a good job." Tsume proudly announced my accomplishments. Hana rolled her eyes and stared at me. Her eyes met my own but I wanted food.

"Can I eat?" Both Inuzuka had different looks on their faces. Hana was annoyed but Tsume was amused.

"Sure kid you earned it."

Without further delay I attacked the table. The deer was amazing. Cooked over an open flame maybe and burnt at odd places like between the legs or in the fold of the neck. Regardless it was bones by the time I was finished same for the two pigs and soup broth stuff. I drank every ounce of alcohol as well. Ginger and berry ale or mead. Something like that. The loaf of Multigrain bread was gone in the last minute.

My energy reserves filled fast as I sat back in my chair. Damn that was good. I shot up to my feet and stretched my fast recovering muscles. So much protein in one go and because of the Fox and my masterful control on ki and chi I can digest faster. With my rapid growth as well I don't have time to take things slowly. Damn chimera messing up my body making my growth so unstable. Though growing at a faster rate isn't all that bad.

I yawned and picked up my coat. "Thanks for the food."

"Holy crap he ate all of it!"

"Heheh I hear a man with an appetite like that has a wealth of stamina."

"Mother! I don't want to marry a runt like him!" I snort which caught her attention. "What's so funny?"

I pulled my hood over my head and turned away. "I don't have time to waste on you in that way so don't worry."

"Oh, Hana you gonna let him talk to you like you're the runt?" I started walking out to meet up with my team. I could feel them at the kennels most likely putting the ninja hounds in now. "Like you're the brat," I heard Tsume grunt. She's such an instigating bitch it's not even funny.

I caught the scent of a feral animal behind me and touched my knife. I don't like to be threatened. I faced toward the direction of the aura and faced the mad dog I was seconds from putting down. "You want something?"

Hana suddenly backed down and stepped back. "N-no," she stammered back. I bowed my head in their direction and left. Tsume chuckled. "What is...so funny?"

"The kid's not to be taken lightly when threatened. You're too young to lose your head here so use it before you insult him."

"You're taking his side!? That runt had me down on my hands and knees then put me down like a dog!" Hana spoke of the vision my murderous intent forced them to see.

"I know right it was so hot."

"Mother!"

* * *

"Ah Naruto I see you're... well?" My team was worse for wear like but they looked more tired than I was and I fought monsters today. Fives outfit was covered in dirt and grim with tears from teeth and claws littering her clothes and legs. I have a suspicion that she kicked one of the dogs and they took offense to it. Animals wished to be treated like they have the intellect of a human especially when they do have the intellect of a human so if a normal man gets kicked then that man will react accordingly. Her hair as well was a mess with leaves and sticks sticking out of it and her head band in hand allowing her bangs to fall over most of that five head of hers.

The now proclaimed Broody was just as messy as Fives. His duckass hair cut was a mess of curls for some reason, his pretty face was cut up, his collar was bitten off, and even his white shorts are tiger and cheetah patterned with dirt. Now I was bloody and ragged but these two looked out of it. Kakashi looked the same but without that book of his out.

"Did you do a good job with the alpha and beta breeds Naruto?" I gave the man a thumbs up but made a note to ask him how he knows about that later. Kakashi seems to be always watching me or having something watch me. I didn't feel him anywhere around me during play time so he had someone or something I don't recognize watch me from a distance that would go under my senses. Maybe a squirrel or something he can summon. That or a mutt that I would overlook because of where we are being the Inuzuka compound. I suppose it was to be a factor didn't include in my equation and will have to be mindful in the future.

Kakashi clapped his hands, "okay my genin job well done. Time to go turn in our missions."

Fives groaned, "Sensei can we do it tomorrow?" Kakashi took up a thinking pose to make it look like her was thinking it over but I could tell he wasn't. Just being the usual ass that he always is by stringing her along like this instead of giving it to  
us straight. I didn't feel like playing this game and wished to get back home already to at least have a serious conversation for the first time today.

I strolled right past the cyclops scarecrow and grabbed the wrists of both my teammates. They both did their own version of a yelp, Fives actually yelping and Broody grunting, as I pulled them along.

"Ah Naruto let us go!" I growled and pulled both of them ahead of me roughly. Fives nearly tripped on tired legs same with Broody.

"Then walk so we can turn these missions in and go home. I grow tired of this game."

Game of Ninja. None of these people are ninja in my opinion. More like circus clowns with the way the dress and act. Ninja have leaders but they stick to the shadows not tell everyone they're the strongest on top a pedestal. I know the old man doesn't call himself a ninja anymore same with a great many other people I have met like that Might Guy person dressed in all lime green. These kids I'm forced to join with think of themselves as the beings of the night and shadows. As ninja.

Foolish.

I'm not a ninja being one reason I don't wear that head band anymore. I'm an assassin, or a beast tamer. I have no need to be a ninja because they have one job. Take or protect a life they are being paid for. My role broadened the spectrum a great deal.

The two kids in front of me tried to challenge my command but I quickly stared them down. Fives backed down and begrudgingly moved forward. My sight shifted to the Uchiha and his defiant glare. My eye twitched as he glared at me and I got in his face. "Problem?" My tone was dark and my hand in a small cup ready to grab his throat. If there's one thing I do not tolerate it's insubordination. Thankfully Fives stayed out of this because if I heard that voice of hers again I would make too many clones for Kakashi to track then really go through with my threat from earlier.

Broody clenched his fists at my tone and the way I looked at him. I can't blame him for getting angry because I was calling him trash in my mind so it easily projected to my eyes. Broody growled and took my collar in hand. "Yeah you," he answered with a sneer. "I don't care where you've been for the last couple weeks you're not the boss of me dope." He poked my chest and got right into my face. "So shut up loser. You're annoying."

And then my patience reached its end.

"Wrong answer," Broody's eyes flashed and he attempted to leap back but his tired body moved too slow. I stepped and took his collar in hand and brought him back into my face. I uppercut him between the ribs for the soft organs inside pushing him back. I dropped to one knee and swept my foot around on his feet catching both.

I was in position as he stumbled a bit to get his balanced and pounced like a beast. I slammed Broody face first into the ground in front of me. The boy grunted and attempted to stand but I dropped straight on his back with my weight forcing him deeper into the dirt. The boy gasped again but I still wasn't finished. I grabbed that hair of his but missed for his head band forcing it out of its knot and to fall. I tried again and pulled his head back lifting his chest up off the ground and arching  
his back. His hands came up to stop me but they were too weak to stop me.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Stay back Fives," I snarled and turned my head toward the girl. She stopped at her third step. I turned my attention back to the boy gasping for air below me and trying to escape my grasp. "I have been playing this game for too long Broody to no results I'm done. When I say get in line and walk you do just that or next time I will do more than give you a bad haircut."

I drew my knife and positioned it at the duck butt of his hair. "Do I make myself clear? When Kakashi-sensei is down you will listen to me, and if you want a larger demonstration of my lack of patience for you and those of your clan then in two days on Monday you and I will fight. When I win I'm your senior, Your Team Leader, and you will follow my lead and if you win vice versa. Anything goes and come at me like your life depended on it because if you don't you won't leave the field with your limbs intact. Got that?"

The Brood said nothing so I pulled further back making him gasp. "Yes," He grunted.

"Good. Until then this is a taste of how I take care of insubordination." I swiped my knife clean through his hair past my knuckles. His hair without that duck butt fell to his hair line on his neck giving it a cleaner look if you ask me. It's not something you can grab anymore. The Uchiha fell down to the ground and I stood back up with the hair in hand. I threw it over to the side and stepped from over him to let things come to sense in his brain.

Surprisingly Kakashi stood their without lifting a finger the whole time and watched the scene unfold. I wasn't sure what came over me but that thought of letting the kid walk like he was leader left a bad taste in my mouth. 'I was to be pack leader not him,' that's the thought rolling through my brain during the entire fiasco. Maybe I've been coming here too much that I'm starting to adjust.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I snarled at the girl again. "I said stay there!" Fives stopped and looked toward me with a mixture of emotions rolling through her head. She saw me as a brute now and a total jerk but that was okay. She wished to support her love but I wouldn't allow it. She was sad to see Broody in that state and furious with me for putting him there. My words are not to be taken lightly though. "Broody is a man not a little girl like you. He doesn't need help standing up or need or want your support. He can stand on his own two feet after all that's his style. Doing everything alone without help and if that's the life he wants then let him have it."

"But N-n..."

"No 'buts'," I interrupted quickly and shook my head. "You think you're helping him by cheering him on and nurturing him but do you know what happens when you hug a puppy all the times when you know it doesn't like it?" I got in her ear to tell her this. "It grows to hate you or it dies." I walked past the girl who carried a horrified look in her eye.

Broody finally climbed up to his feet with his hand on head hair his eyes blank for a moment until he realized what just happened. "You," he grit his teeth. "You fucking son of a bitch!" Broody's face contorted with anger as he charged at me. "I'll kill you!"

I took a stance with my hands out akin to that of Hinata's stance and waited for him. Just as he was about to cut me with his knife he stopped with a hand on his shirt.

"Enough," Kakashi said in a bored tone as he stood between the two of us. Sasuke… yeah his name crossed my mind. He's glaring bloody daggers at me and he struggled to get to me.

"Naruto you piece of shit! I'll kill you! Let me go damn you!"

"Calm down Sasuke," Kakashi said firmly and bared down on Sasuke. The Uchiha stopped his struggle and glared hatefully towards me.

"Now the both of you have some issues I see that now. I tried to make you work together with our exercises but it seems you both just can't get along so this is what will happen. Like Naruto said you both can work out your differences in a dual for leadership… on top of that I want you to live with Naruto at his inn as well."

"What!" we both roared at the man.

"Have you lost your fucking mind!" This time it was me that said this. I don't have time to baby sit this little bitch with my business. Damn this can't be happening.

"Years ago I did," he give the simplest of answers and made my face drop. "So you both will live together for the next couple months. In two days on Monday you will both dual for the position of Team Leader then you can squash this little dogmeat power struggle you both have between one another." Kakashi dropped Sasuke and stepped back away from us.

"Naruto, give him back his head band and shake his hand. Sasuke, take back your head band and shake his hand. No punching, kicking, biting, scratching, or screaming until Monday." He looked at me when he said the last part.

I shook my head up and down then I walked around and picked up his headband. I faced Sasuke and he did the same. I've never seen such emotion from him before. It's interesting and worth the coming death match between us. I walked up to him with my hands out; the headband in my left so to shake with my right. Sasuke grit his teeth and roughly took this band in hand. Then he reached and took my hand as well and squeezed hard and I mirrored.

"You'll pay dope," he snarled at me.

"Come at me Scowls," I said disinterested in his plight.

We shook hands and stepped back. "Good," Kakashi said with a nod. "Now let's go turn in these missions shall we. Then Naruto escorted Sasuke to your inn so he knows where to find."

"Right," I sighed and shook my head.

Un-fucking-believable.

I turned towards the way we have to go and left towards the mission office. Fives remained and regressed into a shell and remained quiet. Kakashi just stared at the three of us from the broken girl, to the furious boy, and then me the enigma of the team.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "well this is about to get interesting."

"Yes it is," I agreed with him. None of the others said anything though. Kakashi took lead and I took the spot a pace behind him to the left.

The entire walk was awkward and silent to the academy and we didn't part ways with the usual goodbye. Kakashi gave us the order to show up at six on monday at the train ground for training and sparring but that wasn't even on Broody's mind. He wanted to pound me into the ground which was a welcoming change. Before he saw me as annoying like Fives but now he sees me as a threat. I prefer that and it's about time someone threw that bastard off his high horse. He has to live with me as well… this might make things a bit problematic.

I need to go see TenTen as well to fix my leather reinforcements. Oh man I'm miss that girl right now. She's the only one who beat me in a fight. I got to respect that.

* * *

A/N: OH man I didn't see this coming. The way I write is by thinking of a beginning then an end state and adjust as I go. Where will this lead I don't know but the next chapters will be coming fast and will answer a couple questions I can ensure that.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Alright I heard the voice of many for pairings and the Tayuya bit caught my interest. I've read a few stories where she survives along with Kin and a few others. The ones about Haku are my favorites because of how badly they do it. Can't wait to wave and the chunin exams.

Also, I don't own Dark Souls. If you don't know what I mean then I know you missed a boss.


	12. The Demons that Bind Us: Part 1

Chapter 12: The Demons that Bind Us: Part 1

* * *

After a long morning I'm on my way home to recover before I have to meet Master Gai. Sadly, I'm not walking home alone. I have an extra by the name of Ol' Scowls. He's glaring a hole in the back of my head. It's gotten so hot that I had to pull down my hood and pulled up my mask. I really should have brought my anbu mask but its feel weird. So very weird to wear.

"Here we are," I said dully. I rose my hands and praised the unfinished construction that is my apartment complex turning into an Inn. I noticed Takashi looming around in his kimono talking to a few of his fellows outside the begging portion of my walkway to the front entrance. He noticed me and bowed to me.

"Uzumaki sir how ya doing?" He greeted me with is normal northern accent. I nodded to him and walked up to him. "No problems so far and mother's good to go." He's really come a long way after a good week of re-education. The drugs made it seem like years. 37 years to be exact just to drill the love of Big Mama Yuuki so deep into him until it reached the marrow of his bones. "But," he rose a finger to me. "The Higurashi's came by asking for a little "assistance" with their added help with security."

"So that gang is trying to hustle me huh?" I shook my head. "They got shinobi on the payroll too don't they?"

"Yes Underboss," Rowel said next. "They got 18 chunin and four of 'em special jonin I believes."

"I'll take care of it," like I normally do when I get into my trend. "Keep up the good work and I'll let mother know how well you've done." They nodded filled with appreciation for this. "Also, Takashi how's the baby?" I asked. His wife last I checked was being pressured thanks to the Mores Family, his family, but with him on my payroll I don't stand for such. My men are taken care of and their families protected almost as if they're my own.

"She's healthy sir," he said gratefully without his accent. "Thank you."

I winked at him and looked back at Scowls. "Come along and be mindful of where you step alright. Don't want you to fall and damage your priceless visage."

"Fuck you," he spat at me and I sighed.

"Right, sorry about insulting you." I rolled my eyes. I can't wait for the Hokage to call me in or worse the council about my challenge and possibility for enhancement to Team Leader and Elite Genin. I have the scores and I have the sponsorship of the Inuzuka. Kakashi want's this for me and willing to stand with me. I never wanted to gain such enhancement, but I did knowingly fulfill most of the prerequisites. I guess I'll see.

I slowly made my way to the shark pit where my apartment is into the center of the building. "That side is still being renovated," I pointed to the right where most of the rooms for other occupants will stay. "That side belongs to me and my own." I pointed to the right that has lights on with the current occupants that lived with me stayed as well. Nice old couple and a few young upstarts that work at a market I own. They're nice as well. "You can stay in the center." I point towards the front doors with the stone archway still in the process of being built. "I have one room already furnished that you can use until your time is out. I'll show you in." I waved for him to follow and walked through the doors.

"Good afternoon Naruto-sama," Shion, my beautiful hostess bowed to me, with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Afternoon beautiful," I waved at her as I pulled off my coat and my mask down. "I have one occupant for you and…"

"I don't plan on living here with you so don't bother," Scowls growled at me.

"I'd like for you to get him a room please… If you don't mind." I continued as if nothing happened.

Shion's dull eyes settled on Scowls and she tilted her head a bit as she stared at him. Scowls looked away with a scoff and Shion actually frowned. "You're lost," Shion said and I cringed on the inside. Please don't let her do this.

"What was that?" Scowls asked swiftly and I sighed.

"You're lost," Shion spoke much louder this time as if thinking that he didn't hear her. "You're full of grief and rage. You're sad, lonely, and angry. You're uncertain of your position as well. Which position and towards whom is numerous though and it unsettles you. You should relax a bit or the pressure might darken you. I hope you don't mind but I suggest a massage. Nanami does a good job helping people like you relax. You need to relax. You can't be unsettled all the time. You'll go insane and..."

"Shut up," Scowls spat at the woman and interrupted her rudely. While Shion meant no harm and she has a tendacy to dig when she shouldn't, Scowls aggressive reaction made me narrow my eyes at him, but he wasn't finished. He stepped closer up to the counter. "You should just shut your mouth you stupid woman," he snapped. "You don't know anything bitch!"

And then I saw red.

I shot in front of him with a frown on my lips. Before he could move I drew my knife and held it at his neck. Unlike him I'm trained to work while exhausted and how slow his reaction was is proof of this. I motioned the edge at his neck to the point that the slightest movement will cause his neck to start gushing like a fountain. "Do not disrespect Shion again… You have no right or any idea what's she's been through." With that said the memories how we met flowed past me.

* * *

 **Flashback Start: Two Days After the first talk with the Hokage**

* * *

Such a slow day today. Master Gai is busy, Cat is on mission, and I'm finished my deals on the houses I wanted. I don't need to meet the exotics until later today, so my schedule is a bit open. Yuuki is fine with my cat friends keeping an eye on her. I still don't know what those tigers want with me. I dropped a tree on top of one and then suddenly I'm requested to speak so someone. God what do they want and why did that one female one bite me? It still hurts.

I smell of the food. I looked around a bit and stopped. Now that I think of it I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I need some food. I looked around for a moment and saw hotels, a casino here or there, and a couple other places that seek books and toys. I saw a clothing store, but I know what's sold in there. Nothing I need that's for sure. I spotted what appeared to be a restaurant to my right and lifted my nose. Smells nice enough so I approached cautiously. I walked through the doors and…

"Good morning master!" Seven head shot down in seven deep bows before me. I blinked and looked around a bit.

I realized why it smelled really nice now. Female pheromones and each one of these women are older than myself by five years or more. One I noticed was a girl with dark greenish long hair and a white ribbon in the back of her head rose with a very stoic face, nearing unemotional. The opposite of the women around her. I noticed a bit of a haze around her as well. It's purple and ghastly. Being a Sensitive can suck sometimes but being curious is much worse.

I think she noticed me looking at her because she spoke up and said, "Welcome to Host house master, how may I or we service you?" Even her voice was devoid of anything. Uncomfortably monotone and yet I found myself a little more curious. I've never been in a place like this that women just suddenly bow to you. That's Asian culture I suppose because in England you'd never see this.

"Can I get a booth," I asked to only receive inciting smiles from all the women accept the one in the center that looked at me blankly.

"Please choose the person you wish to service you," a blue haired woman that has to be the hostess said and I'm pointed up to the green haired woman instantly ignoring the sexy maid thing the rest of them had going on and their groans. She has an amazing body in a casual white sleeveless sweater that showed off her shoulders and blue skirt with black stockings on her legs. She's fuller and not scrawny like the women around her. While they all seemed to fit any fantasy a man might want from the small little girl to the almost tsundere that turned her head away from me, their bodies didn't catch my eye. I pointed to her as well because unlike the rest of these girls she doesn't look interested in this as all. Maybe I won't have to deal with anything untoward here other than the wait for my food if I chose her.

"Ah," the woman I chose sighed.

"Why would this cutie choose Buala?"

"It's the tits I just know it," another complained. "It's always the tits."

"Ahem," the hostess cleared her throat and the others stopped their bickering. "Sir, maybe another one of our…"

"No, I want her," I pointed back at this Buala woman.

The blue haired hostess walked up to me, leaned down to me giving me view of her ample breast and smiled. It was fake but very believable. "Please follow me instead… Master," she said still in an enticing tone. My body shivered, but on the inside I rolled my eyes. Her seduction might work on prepubescent children and men that can't control their urges but the beast in me is appeased and wants food. I don't care about this right now.

"The master has made his choice," I said to the woman and stared directly into her eyes. "I don't want you or the othersto service me." The blue haired woman cringed. Her pretty face wasn't so pretty anymore from the look of shock and strangely enough desperation that grew in her expression.

"Please follow me," Buala waved for me to follow and I did so with my hands on the back of my head. This was a nice place.

"Ahh…. Ahh."

Or so I thought until I heard moaning and the sound of sex in a booth to my right. That's the red light for ya. A curtain is what separates me from them in their booth but a light in the back made it apparent that the woman was the one taking him for a ride. Not a bad position I suppose. I yawned and pushed back my shoulders until my back cracked a little.

"In here master." I looked forward and saw Buala standing next to a booth with an open curtain. The bowed and waited for me to enter. In the booth was a table that rose a foot or so off the ground with four pillows around it at the sides. Do they have group sex here as well? Weird. I saw the light in the back was just a simple lamp but seemed to cause a shadow effect in offside corners and past the table. I walked into the booth and scanned the small room for traps and what not. I didn't find anything strange so I removed my swords and sat down on a pillow with them in my lap.

Buala walked in and sat a menu on the table for me I guess for the food I want. I can smell it and I can see it now being delivered to another booth I'm sure until Buala closed the curtain.

I took the menu and opened it. The first page was for times and prices, different fetish play, and price for extra or special "tools" as well. I sighed and turned the page again. The confusing tilt of her head was quite amusing. Next page was for foreplay and afterplay?

What the hell is a bukkate? Irrelevant.

I turned the page to the next one and stopped. I wanted food but this page left me a little curious. I looked up to the woman and back to the page. I looked back at her and slowly I felt my inner bastard come alive. The beast had his fun yesterday but the bastard wanted some fun as well. I felt a grin come to my lips and gazed back to the woman into her light green eyes. I could see how anxious my gaze made her but she kept up that mask still like she was still in control. The moment she handed me this menu that controls her life it was over.

"Can I order this service?" I place the menu down and pointed down at the choice I made. The woman leaned over me with her drooped eyes on the menu.

"Yes master," she said simply. I glanced back at her and noticed something in her blank green eyes.

"Do you wish to ask me something?" Buala finally blinked with a hint of surprise in her eyes as she looked at me. I might be reading her wrong but I see confusion and a hint of curiosity in her eyes that being one reason I asked her this question. I believe her kind are known as introverts. They keep everything in when they can and it takes work to get them to open up. I've had targets like this and honestly, I made it easier on myself by just breaking into their minds and leaving them with the aftereffects.

Buala blinked a couple more times and stood over me with her largest breast nearly touching my face still. Her scent filled my nose. She smells of cinnamon. "Most customers." she began in a quieter tone than she used out I front. "They come to get pleasure." I waited a minute for her to continue but I felt that was it. So most of the men and possibly women that come here only come fire themselves. I don't just find pleasure in getting it but giving it can be interesting as well.

The first page is for sex and sexual activity of a special nature; most of which I have no interest in. The second page is more focused on sexual favors mainly foreplay and oral sex. Now the third page is for near platonic actions without getting too intimate but one small section is based around conversation mainly. A special is active at this time to combine two of the "Favors" of page three for the price of one. I chose to talk and for the only the one being pleasured is the girl.

I found this interesting that I'm in the minority in this regard. "Well I'm not most people." I turned the page again and finally I got to the food. "What would you recommend Buala?"

"The beef steak," she didn't hesitate to say. I grinned at the faint excitement that crossed her eyes.

"I'll have two of those then and some of these fried cheese sticks as well. At least a basket." Buala reached into her cleavage and pulled out a spiral notebook. "Those are convenient huh?" I noted as I stared at her chest not that she showed she cared.

"Heavy," was all she's said back. Those are G's. They have to be so of course they are heavy. I don't envy big chested women. Their backs kill them, and I know from experience sadly. This one witch… Ah, that's in the past.

Buala walked to the curtain and pulled it open. She ripped out the note and slapped it on the wall where I couldn't see out the curtain and pulled it back. Buala then faced to me and reached up to the top of her outfit. I stepped up to her and took both of her wrists in hand. She gave me a curious look.

"What I'm paying for until my food gets here is to talk and pleasure you," I reminded her. "So, we do this my way, at my speed, and at my pace." I pulled her arms back down. Standing right in front of her now its easy to see that she's much taller than myself. At least seven inches so her chest was right in front of me.

"As you wish." I took her hand and lead her towards the table and pushed down on her shoulders until she dropped down to her knees on top of the pillow next to it.

"First things first." I walked around behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. Such soft skin. Smooth and slightly tanned as well. I pulled down the fabric from her shoulders and noticed tan lines of all things. Does she wear this more than anything else?

"Most of the time I do, yes." She answered my thoughts.

I applied pressure on her shoulder and rolled the muscles within. A large chest causes back pains so I might as well help her with this first. I need to make her relax and talk her down. This is good training and breaking a stoic is a great way to shine my rusty skills. Most times I've used chi with this and thankfully I can use a decent amount right now. I allowed it reached into my finger tips and it key points in her shoulders. I heard a soft intake of air from Buala after a minute and grinned.

It's working.

This is one way I was able to apply chi to my training. Using it to find the pressure points in a person's body is quite simple. Just watch for their reactions and the stoic sort always have a body that never lies. When I felt her shoulders relax and heard the soft moan the escaped her lips I knew it was time for the questioning phase. If I show interest in their life it makes this physical relationship feel much more personal. The more personal it gets and the more intimate.

"Is Buala your real name?"

"Ah," she paused to slowly come back from her daze. I reached up to her neck and rubbed around her neck until her head fell back so her eyes could meet mine. "It's a nice name but I feel its just a show name. Mine is Naruto Uzumaki so what's yours?"

"Ah," I made her gasp when I went back to her left shoulder but also targeted the back of her neck. "Shion." I smiled and let my hands fall down her shoulders taking the fabric with it until the only thing keeping it from falling to her waist was her chest. I wrapped my arms around her torso and targeted the area around her breasts more than the breasts themselves. I started from the top of her collarbone to her underbreast hitting a couple key points here or there. I continued to cycle around her in image area and slipped a hand to her navel. I felt her sag and relax enough for me to slip her shirt off in one quick tug. I noticed she has a black bra on that looked nice in contrast to her creamy skin. I unclipped it from the back and pulled it down off of her.

"Ah," she hummed in shock and looked down. "You've done this before," she stated more than she asked. "You're hands are as masterful as they are amateurish. Or maybe you're avoiding my..."

I pinched her nipples and made her gasp. "I'd appreciate it if you spoke only when I asked you a question. And if I wanted to I'd send you to the afterlife but for right now you haven't asked for anything."

"It's not my place to," she answered swiftly.

"It is now." I said this and her hands took mine suddenly. Without a word she brought them up to her chest and then to neck. She guided my hands to be a bit fought with her breast but gentle with her neck. It was interesting and satisfying.

"So, what made you work here? Family problems I'm guessing being a twin and all."

Shion's eyes opened and she looked up to me in shock. They asked me how I knew and I just smiled. I can tell for twins are practically one and the same person to the point that their souls are tethered together. That tether never fades away even in death.

"I had a twin… how do you know?" I just shrugged and went back to what I was doing before.

"What was her name?" I asked

"Mion," she said.

"I bet she was as pretty as you." I tried to charm her a bit.

"Yes, she was, but it wasn't good enough… not for either of us." I rose an eyebrow at this.

"I see… Family or boy problems?"

"Both."

I was hesitant now to continue on with my line of questions because I can picture just where this might be going now. A mixture of family and boy problems can lead anywhere. If there's a rivalry between the two of them as well I can only imagine the possible fallout. Sadly this is where I think it ended. I can smell the blood on her and it's a bit… that haze from before… it grew.

"Was her passing by natural means?" I asked next.

"No." I stopped making circles and narrowed my eyes. That haze around her is quivering.

"Shion," I took a breath first before I opened this box. "Are you a killer?" I asked bluntly to test the waters. She didn't answer me though. Instead I found myself backing away from me as I watched a darkish haze begin to grow within her.

 **"I might be."** The woman turned around and what looked at me are the eyes of a demon.

* * *

 **Scene Change**

* * *

"Master," I heard from behind the curtain. I pushed it to the side to see who it was calling for me. I'm the only one in this section of the place. I looked down and caught the whiff of the food the woman in a nurse's uniform had on a cart. I pulled a bill out of my pocket and presented it to her.

"Thank you, ma'am. Can you leave the cart please?"

"Of course master," the woman bowed to me and took the tip with a smile. She walked away and I watched her go.

"Hmmm, Hmm mhh!"

I turned back away to the woman I have suspended in the air by her feet hanging by emergency rope that I saw in a small compartment to the side and a hook above. There's four above and sturdy enough to hold up a 49 kg woman possessed by a demon struggling like a rapid dog starved for three days hopped up on drugs. The demon glared at me hatefully as I pulled my food in. It took me five minutes to put her up there and I've been prepping for the Rejection during. Banishing a demon or evil spirit is a delicate matter but years of experience pays off. I've seen a couple ghosts and a few Dark Dogs lurking around the shadows of the town but this is my first case of possession.

"Hmmm! Mhhmm!"

"Calm down please," I said to the demon and sat down at the table. Slowly I'm beginning to revert, but I'll take care of this when I'm done eating. I placed my food down and dug in while the woman possessed groaned and wiggled around. It was decent at best. I've had better at the capital and a few places around the town but this was good enough. They put too much nutmeg in this though. I believe it's a natural aphrodisiac but ignored this thought to finish.

"Hmm!"

I looked back up and meet the large cat like eyes the woman has and sighed. "Fine." I climbed up to my feet and reached up to the gag I made from rope and cloth. The demon halted her struggling when I stood up and waited patiently as I removed the gag and held it up. "Another rude comment about my sexual preferences or any girls in life and this goes back on. Is that understood?"

The demon spat to the side and equipped a sinister grin on her lips. A grin that looked uncomfortable on a face prone to even expressions at most. "Crystal clear," the demon answered so I tossed the gag away and went back to the table. I collected the dishes and stacked them on top of the cart. "So what are you going to do with me? Maybe pull the nails off my fingers or put needles under my tongue," the demon suggested with an evil crackle. "You can't get rid of me child no matter what you do," it declared. I pushed the cart past the curtain and closed it back to give us our needed alone time. "I'm going to get free and I'll tie this rope around your neck," it hissed.

I stalked up to the demon and took a hand full of hair. It grinned as I pulled its face towards mine to look into those morphed eyes. "Just because you haunted a family for generations doesn't mean you're a permanent resident. I just need to burn the roots and lift up the stump." I pushed the demon away.

"Hahahahaha!" it laughed at me but we'll see how long that lasts.

I grabbed a couple candles in that compartment as well as a large marker. They have all the necessary tools for an exorcism in here, but they're missing the holy oil… no it's here as well along with holy water. I can see the blessing upon it even. Just what is with this place? I placed the candles around the demon and it snickered at me.

"Gonna read me a bedtime story as well?"

"No, but I will do a soul transfer on you though," I told it exactly what it will expect from this. I doubt it will understand what I mean.

"Impossible," it growled at me.

"You know what I mean? That makes things simpler." I grabbed the oil and walked back to the woman's suspended body. I tied down her shoulders above her breast, below her breast, and at her waist to leave her torso bare. Currently that sweater she wore in the corner to the side leaving her top side naked.

"No!" I grabbed it at the neck and held the body steady as I drew a pentagram on her stomach with her chakra core in the center and a few sigil at the corners. "Impossible! How do you know about this? The last man that did is long dead!"

"I'd worry more about yourself instead of my knowledge on the supernatural." I repeated the design on her heart as well as on her forehead before stepping back to place the oil down on the table I stood up on then hopped down and grab the candles.

"You can't. If I'm gone Shion will die!"

"Not my problem for one," I dismissed the demon's cries. I placed the candles down then made a pentagram of salt linking the candles together then traced my blood from my vial to the side to make a circle around the candles linking them together. "And I could use a demon anyway. You're the first I've came into contact with so might as well complete the circle."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by need me, unless you mean to…" The demon's eyes widened, and it began to struggle a bit more. "NO! You can't seal me into you! Not into a man! I'll rip you apart human! I'll rip you into pieces!"

"Many have tried, and failed." I said with my brush up before placing the finishing touches on the scorpion in the center, the rat at the top, and the cat at the bottom. Then the centipede to the right and the spider to the left. "I'm going to rend your energy, your essence, and your consciousness asunder demon." I climbed back up and narrowed my eyes at the being. "Unless we can reach an accord… but we have plenty of time for that." I pulled up my sleeve up on my right arm and traced a small seal along the sides as well. "Because every Hunter needs a connection to the other side. You see," I finished my future brand and looked up to the monster in human skin. "What is a Jager without a being between the veil? I'm left blind to the spirit world or shadow lands and you're unlucky to have been chosen by me." I placed my vial and brush away into its case for my sealing jutsu and replaced it to the top of my tome ampule on my hip.

"You'll die if you do this boy… I swear…" I covered the mouth of this being with my right hand and rose my talisman up to hover in front of its eyes. I waved it left and right so it could read it. I tightened my grip on it's mouth as it struggled once it read what's on top. I lifted the talisman up and the holy on her chest glowed as the charm passed by. The demon tried to bite me, but I simply tightened my grip and keep it still.

"No matter what you do this will happen."

"Mhhmmm!" I rose an eyebrow at the demon as it's eyes faded away. Those cat like and sharp eyes became more circular like a human's. Like to that of the Shion woman's before. I frowned and pulled my hand down as the woman looked around in shock. Cowardly demon, hiding within like a mole. I stepped back with my charm in hand and crossed my arms before the woman.

Shion blinked from confusion then slowly looked around the room. Her eye finally settled on me, "What's… going on?" The woman asked.

"You're a killer," I stated before walking behind her as she hung from the ceiling. "You've spawned a demon that resides within your mind and body. It or you have killed people and I don't care how many. I do know for as long as you're alive and you have blood relatives this demon will stay connected with your family." I trailed back around to her front. "Your demon… what made you spawn it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused on what I'm talking about. The air head façade caused me to take a breath at the fact it wasn't a façade. It would be easier if I could just break into her mind. "Why am I upside down right now?"

"You realize I just said your basically possessed and killed people and you're worried about being upside down?"

"Well, being a killer or possessed are factors I can't help. Being upside down is uncomfortable though," she spoke plainly.

I opened my mouth to speak but I had nothing to say. She got me there. Once a killer always a killer and normally the possessed can't banish the demon alone. Technically there's nothing she could've done. "Good point. Well just hang around for a couple more minutes until I'm done and I'll let you down." The stoic woman just nodded her head up and then down once. "Something tells me you know you've been possessed. Is this assessment correct ma'am?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Any reason why?"

"My family," she began with a heavy energy surrounding her. "We've always had a head of the family and tail that's forsaken." She said blandly. "I'm the tale. My family saw my birth as an omen for my older twin sister was to inherit the position as head of the family. The first born are the ones that receive this demon within their being and sit as the head to placed duty to family above that of their own wishes." Shion looked down to the designs on her stomach. "What's this…"

"Focus please."

"Huh? Uh, sorry." I rubbed my head. "I'm one the demon choose and she placed my burning desires before our family. Desires the demon latched on to fueled by my feelings of betrayal and loss. I lost everything and everyone… I can remember killing my family and torturing my loved one." Shion shuffled a bit. "Can you loosen these a bit?"

"Not yet," I said patiently. "But I'm assuming you took a job that will challenge your emotional state for that reason. So you won't kill again. You please others and freeze your heart… Until I came and did the opposite." I walked around with my hand on her shoulder and twisted the woman around to face to the west.

"That's right. You're lost and broken on the inside as well," she muttered, and I turned towards her. "I can see that you're afraid of yourself. You're alone because of that. You isolate your heart from all. You act and wear a mask, but you feel nothing. You do this to protect yourself from yourself and others." Shion tilted her head as her looked into me. "You are nothing… inside. You... are like me."

"Yes," I admitted while dropping my mask and crossing my arms again. "Like you placed your job before her lost desires I do the same. I'm sure you've left a bloody trail in your trek to a hollow existence." I placed the finishing touches by crafting a small eye on the palm of my hand and stood before the woman. "I'm going to take it out of your body and then I'd like you to start thinking of a life outside of this. I don't think it's right for a woman as observant as you." I tilted my head as well to consider her alignment. "Or maybe you're a bit more than observant. Maybe you're special."

"Many have tried to free me and died," she said dully nearly mirroring my words to the demon.

"I'm one of the few." I rose my hand up and focused my spirit to manifest itself and connect with this woman's. "Don't fight it. Do I have your permission to take hold of your essence?" I asked her. If I have her willingness and her permission it'll make this as smooth as humanly possible. "I want to save you Shion. Will you let me?"

"Yes, of course," she said without hesitation in that same tone as before. It'll do.

The demon ran away as my hand stretched deep within her, but like I told it before I just need to burn the roots and that's what the oil is for. The oil that took to fire as the ritual began. I watched as the symbol etched into her soul and an expression of discomfort grew on her face. "I'm also going to need you to hold your breath."

"Why," the woman said through grit her teeth.

"You'll see if you don't." I closed my hand into a fist and stepped up towards her. I felt my body shiver as I forced energies unfamiliar to this vessel to manifest. I opened my hand and placed it over her stomach. Reaching into a person and grabbing hold of their essence isn't easy unless you know what you're doing but I'm not out to hold it. I want to meld with it. I want to hold the demon exclusively. It can run. It can hide. It can even root itself into the deepest recesses of her mind. It will all be inevitable because I don't follow the rules. I don't go through the main roads with lots of traffic. I take the back roads and bypass all. Bloodsuck 101.

I stepped back and smiled when I saw it. That hand from my spirit branded into her skin with my physical one a foot away. I took a breath in relief because I didn't think this would work. I pulled my hand back and the hand of my soul took hold of something within her body at the center of the burning symbol on her stomach. I took a couple breaths and the hand pulled further out of her body until it revealed a dark-purplish aura in its grasp.

I'm doing it. The purity ritual and the crazy symbols to isolate the woman's soul worked. I'm remember a time I told the old man the ghosts and demons existed, and he told me I was a child. Look at me now!

I pulled back and suddenly felt a spike of pain in my arm. I grit my teeth at the familiar sensation of resistance from the demon. Just like fishing it's going to fight against the line, but my soul is the strongest in the world and will not be denied. I felt my aura bolster and strengthen until the discomfort from the demon's resistance was all but obscure to me. I pulled out something with a female distinction to it. I took another breath and this time a leg came out then another. The woman cried and struggled in pain as I ripped the chain between the two further and further apart. This is a pain most are lucky to never experience. The pain of having your soul, your essence, touched and battered. I know from experience that she's in pain.

I stepped back and yanked placing more of my soul's power into the tether to fish it out. It probably would have been easier to enter her mind if I could… oh I miss those days.

"No!" The demon roared at me with golden eyes and ghastly black irises glaring down at me. "I'll rip you apart from the inside out. I'll kill your little pet! I'll torture her, rape her, and drink her blood dry." I narrowed my eyes at the demon and opened my palm. With a strong reel, I pulled the spirit between the veil towards me and like before grabbed hold of its mouth with my right hand and its hair with my other hand. I grabbed hard on it's cold being and it burst into flames as my aura smothered and encased it. The demon screeched and cried.

"You will do no such thing, demon. Because your kind are trash." I held it up and felt the eye on my palm burn as the demon began to assimilate with my being instead. I created a space in my mind for any other entities days ago if I was lucky enough to hunt one. I have my first occupant. "And my kind are skilled practitioners in taking out trash." It screeched as that little room in my mind began to fill. It showed as the demon became transparent with every passing second.

"And if you think you can threaten something like me, you're wrong. I'm the most concentrated form of darkness you'll ever see so I hope you enjoyed the light while could," I said in dark tone. "Because… Lights Out." I close my fist and the demon screeched again. That screech faded away leaving the room silent. I grit my teeth as the familiar sensation of my body and soul being branded with this new addition clouded my mind. The pain of accepting, trapping, and subjugating a demon or spirit of such narcissistic views has my spine trembling. Thoughts and memories flowed through me and many of them interested me. This thing is old but stubborn. It's going to take a minute for me to get her to comply.

I breathed calmly and rose my hand up. Around my wrist was a black brand in the from of nails. These look like iron nails tracing around my wrist counting to be twelve in total. I took a breath as thoughts of breaking people's fingers, breaking a man's rips one at a time with a hammer and chisel, and leaving a man left in a dark hole with broken legs for a week. Such dark thoughts… I've almost forgot what this felt like.

"Umm," I looked up and saw the woman from before. Oh… I nearly forgot about her.

"Sorry." I grabbed a towel from the compartment and jumped up to the table. She has soot and the like on her stomach and chest as well as her forehead from the ritual. Best I get that off first. I wiped it off leaving slightly dirty but unmarked skin underneath. I tossed the towel away and jumped down to grab the rope tied down to the hook on the wall. I pulled on the knot and caught her in my arms before she could hit the table. Slowly, I let her down to the table. I grabbed my knife and cut her bounds at her legs and torso and helped her upright on her rear. "I'm sorry that I had you upside down like that, but it was part of the ritual." It was really because for some reason its easier to pull out a foreign entity when the possessed is upside down with gravity baring down on them. I'd like to say its because all demons go to the underworld and if blood goes to your head then why not the demon. Facing towards where it will go once killed or expelled.

"It's gone," Shion clenched her fists and couple time and then looked down to her chest. "It's gone!" Her voice suddenly rose up in… excitement? She's showing an emotion right now. The woman turned towards me. "How? What? Why?" She asked.

"I used an old technique from a dead race to rip the demon out of you and placed it within the confides of my body. I did this because I wanted to free you and have a demon to tie my physical vessel to the Shadowlands. You don't understand what I mean and that fine, but just know that you are free to feel now. You don't need to contain your emotions anymore."

"But what about you? If it's in you that means it could do to you what it did to me," Shion asked in a faint worried tone.

"I'm used to it." I walked to the corner of the room and pulled her sweater from my swords and handed it to her. I put my swords back on my back and bowed to the woman. "Have a nice life Shion and if you feel you ever need a job away from this or a place to talk please don't hesitate to come and see me." I reached into my pocket for one of the many business cards I had made with my name, alias, and address on it. I handed it to her along with the sum for the food.

"Okay," she looked at the card then back at me. "What manner of work would you need someone like me for?"

"I'm opening an Inn soon and I could someone to manage it. Someone observant and a good judge of character. Someone that's not evil but isn't good." The memories of her life with her family is fragmented but from what I've seen she a professional waitress and a proficient cook. I could use that. The woman looked over the care once and nodded. "Then I'll come with you now if you accept me."

"I do but why? I thought you'd..."

"You and I are nearly the same. I like that." I frowned because I'm not fully convinced. Shion put her hands together and cupped them at her heart. "I do have something special," she admitted to me and I glanced back. "And I need help and only you've been able to assist me." She opened her eyes and then looked akin to that of the demon. I noticed a haze around her again but it wasn't like the demon's. This is her and it's... amazing to look at. Amazing but untrained potential.

"I look forward to working with you then," I left past the curtain and went back to the entrance.

"Holy crap he's alive!" A woman yelled as I passed by the front desk. I guess some of them knew about Shion and what's she capable of. That's nice of them to leave out for me to find out. It made my morning interesting.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

I shook my head of the memories. My ability to have perfect clarity of my memories can consume me if my not careful but thankfully only a moment passes in the real world with how deep I go. "You don't know what she means to me. You can insult me all you want but don't insult her. Same with any woman in my establishment. Understand me," I growled at him with my canine fangs poking my lips. Scowls froze as he gauged his next actions.

"Yes," he relented, and I smiled. I sheath my knife at my waist and pat his shoulder.

"Outstanding," I said brightly. "Now, Shion is in charge of the Front Desk, recreational areas, and a good cook. If you need food she can help you but if not that's fine." Shion rose a key for me and I took it. I turned back to Scowls and presented it to him. "Take this key. Stay here or don't stay here, whatever you decide please make it the second option. I don't want you in my business."

"The kind that made you like this?" He said smug as if he found a treasure.

"Exactly. Anyway if you need to "relax" Nanami can help you. She's expensive but it's worth it. I'll show you then you can leave to do whatever." I walked to the double doors of the lobby the turned left to the first down down the hall to the right. I knocked three times.

"Helloooooo," I heard from the other side. Nanami opened the door clad in a bath towel and a sexy smile on her lips. "Oh Naru-kun. Back for a little more "attention"?"

"Whoa," I rose my hands and glanced towards the Uchiha who stood with an eyebrow raised. "I have company okay?"

"I noticed. He looks like he needs to relax a bit. Wanna come in for a session?" She narrowed her eyes at the boy and he sort of leaned back.

"No."

Nanami stepped in front of him and took his shoulder in hand.

"AH," he cried and reached up to stop her but then his arm went limp. "Ah," he groaned as she hand flowed from his shoulder to his neck. Nanami placed her finger under his chin and grinned at him.

"That's a taste. Pay my dues and you get the meal." Nanami winked at me before walking back into her room then closed the door behind her. I ask myself why did I allow her to live here again. Then I remember it's because it's easier to limp twenty feet with Shion's assistance to this door than it is to crawl a mile with none to the red light. I'd ride Kaguya or my horse but I don't want to burden her or Dawn. My stallion is happy where he is now and I don't wish to take that away from him.

"She's good huh?" I walked away back to the front and took Broody by the back to lead him out. "Now you can leave. I got a session with Nanami to get my muscles working again. Later," I waved and walked away.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?" I turned back.

"This is all strange, but I don't care. I'm going to beat you into the ground for what you did." Scowls promised.

"Well, I can't wait to see you try Sasuke." I left him in the lobby. "Shion you can take the rest of the day off and help Hikari if you don't mind."

"Of course I can."

I smiled and walked to the stairs to my room. I pushed the door open and removed my coat. I bought a rack for my coats at a cheap price and hung it up. I sat down on the floor to remove my boots. I had so many scuffs and marks on my boots from running through the forest like I was and from that one grey wolf biting into the leather. I rubbed my ankles after removing each boot then placed it in the corner. "Such a long day and it's not even three yet." I stood up to my feet.

"Naruto," I stepped back when something impacted with my chest driving me into the door. I grunted at arms snaked around my neck and something wrapped around my torso. I blinked and saw streaks of silver. "Welcome home." The Princess of the Fire country smiled brightly in front of me and hugged me to her. Yuuki must've been reading those picture books again if she's doing this. Mimicking what she saw just for fun.

A small smiled crept up on me and appeared on my lips without my permission. I need to get control over my body but if felt so good to come home without it being empty and to hear someone tell me those words I rose my hands up and took the beautiful girls arms in hand and grinned. "Good to be back." I gently pried her arms from around me and sat her down on her heels

"Princess please stop running!" Hikari ran into my room and stopped once she spotted me. "Naruto-sama, you're home," she took note of.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks for that," I said dryly to the princess. I did need a shower after all of that I won't deny that. I needed to burn these ribbons I used to call clothing as well. I'm pretty tired and I really want that massage and soon.

"So how was your day with your team?"

Like that my mood went from sore to sour in less than ten words. "Its all coming together well enough I suppose."

"You got into a fight didn't you?" Yuuki deadpanned to which I just tilted my head over a little but straightened it up a second later. "You always get into a fight with someone. I worry for you sometimes." Well if you have my life and my mission fighting is a normal occurrence that you have to deal with on an unscheduled schedule. Coupled together with the training I'm subjecting myself to I'm shocked the pain hasn't become a bit of a pleasure for me by now. Masochistic tendencies sometimes arise after prolonged or repeated exposure with pain and with my healing factor I happen to adapt to such things faster than the next.

I've been punched, kicked, mentally tortured, cut, slashed, and given more lacerations than I wish to count just to get my body up to speed. I also eat to the point the my stomach is just one more crumb from bursting at the seams because I need a ton of calories, protein, carbohydrates, herb teas, poison spiked water from a crazy snake lady that Cat-sama introduced me to, and more vegetables than I ever wished to devour. The poison spiked water is for the sake of building up the strength of my antibodies that I already have within my body. This poisons Are having a negative effect on my response time and slows down my perceptions sometimes. It's a pain but it makes you stronger right?

"Princess are you going to smother Naruto-sama all day?" Hikari leaned over us with her brow raised.

"Maybe a little long than you'd like," my little rebel in training muttered before she stood off of me.

"You should attend to your guest more than throwing yourself at him like a slatten," a disappointed Hikari chastened her but Yuuji did not seem to notice.

"Hey Naruto I hope you don't mind but I invited your friend in while you've been gone. "

"That's fine," I said absentmindedly. I don't normally listen to anything or anyone when they talk to me when I'm bone tired. That is until my brain caught up with exactly what she said because that was wrong. I don't have any friends in this village I know that for sure.

"Yes, she was outside and asked for you. Apparently you invited her today and she's been with me for almost an hour now. I told her how we met and she liked the story."

"Wait, what?" I became aware and quick. She told someone my business and our union story? Oh God when did she tell?

"Yes, she's that not blind girl who's really cute."

"Not blind girl… does she wear a beige coat with this around her neck?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my headband for her to see.

Yuuki glanced at it and nodded her head. "She didn't give me her name but she's nice like you are to me and speaks well of you so she can't be bad right?" Oh, my poor naïve princess. I need to harden her and soon.

"Hikari," I turned to the woman who stood ready for her orders. "Can you get with Shion and prepare a meal for us? Angel I need you to keep her company for a little long. I need to shower before I see anyone." Hinata Hyuga, the girl I caught following me for days, one that I do remember passing me a note, is here right now and she asked for me. This is a surprise.

"Sure. I like talking to her and we haven't eaten lunch yet. Right Hikari?"

"That's right. I'll start on the food now."

"I'll be in the shower," I relented and dragged myself to the bathroom. My shower was long enough to wash off, lather up, and then wash off one more time before I was out. The searing hot water washed over all my cuts and bruises and the herb soap that Gai-sensei made for my worked wonders on the pain once I got out. It hurt like hell when I applied this stuff on my body. Like placing hot iron on a cut to cauterize it but I can't hate on something that helps. After the first eight uses it didn't hurt as much and it helps relax my muscles but makes them tense as well. Like if you apply electricity to your body again and again. It keeps tensing and relaxing my muscles, so I don't have to stretch. This helps muscle regeneration.

Gai-sensei is a master herbalist and brings shame to any other medicine doctor you could find professionally at the hospital. It's shocking really but never judge a book by its bushy eyebrow and green spandex wearing cover.

Gai-sensei is the perfect example of how his insane therapy, herbal salves, soaps help keep him from turning into a cripple. He's a master of hard work and fast recovery to get back into the fight and I respect him because of it. Even more than his team who I watched from a distance.

Gai-sensei will lead me to perfection in all I say and do through hard work and struggle. By the end of it I will be unstoppable. A force unlike the world has ever seen and it's all thanks to Gai-sensei.

Goddess, I sound like a frantic disciple of some messed up religion. I think Rock Lee's insane fascination is starting to get to me. I just about put on that green outfit today as well now that I think of it. Note to self: Overexposure to the Thousand Suns Mantra is bad.

I rolled my shoulders while looking myself in the mirror. I'm already seeing the differences to my body from my intense way of living. I look faintly pale form the poison and drastic change to diet. My muscles appear a little disproportionate from my left side being a little larger than my right. Do I favor my left over my right? I'll have to fix that.

Myeyes that used to be a bright cerulean blue now dulled a little almost like that of a Yamanaka's but still brighter. The light in them is gone though. The sort I used to have just to fool the masses. My hair is short like before with a small tail in the back. Hikari and Yuuji combed down many of my spikes and stopped using that hair stuff I thought all the cool kids used.

I was an idiot so long ago and because of this Hunter I'm stronger than before. My body has filled up nicely though from the minimum of ten thousand calories I have every single day but in a good way. I appear to be much fuller than before and not a malnourished little kid like before. I've packed on some bulk that much is for sure and gained an inch as well.

I walked over to my underwear dresser and grabbed a pair of blood red boxers. I don't know why I like red or orange but the color just catches my eye. My mother is or was an Uzumaki so red hair is in the family. Maybe that's why my dad liked her. Red hair is really pretty.

"Naruto!" I heard from my door and a erratic series of knocks a second later. "Your…honey bunny is here?" I groaned. Anko Mitarashi. She has a habit of coming over ever since that one fight we got into and the fact that I almost cut her head off for some reason. She follows me as well most likely tasked to do it to spy on me to get information on me and my sudden change. I'm sure she'd rather do it her way, being the way of taking me to the back room, raping me until my mind is turned to mush, and I'm begging for her to give me more. I know how her kind works and honestly that's one reason I take the pills I got from Gai-sensei, to control my hormones in a way the helps me recover but kills sensitivity in key areas of my body.

I know that my body isn't used to such. My old body was used to the ministrations of women from all the times I've hunted kunoichi and vice versa. Maybe I should let just have her way with me. I have two free days. I couldn't even resist that woman I called Sisy, Nanami, Shion, Tsume, and a few more because of my past and lack of experience with women. Anko might be the best woman to learn from to resist and wiles of the female bodice. It will probably be the worst best training I will have ever done but I'm sure I can take it.

"I can take it?" I'm confident I can do anything after all I'm Naruto freaking Uzumaki. I can do anything. I can paint all of Hokage Mountain with a fine use of paints and a small genjustu I barely knew how to use and succeed despite Anbu and Jonin presence below. Damn it I can do just about anything! Anko Mitarashi will never conquer me and if she did it would never last for long!

"Oh, really gaki?"

"Ehh!" I let out a manish yelp and turned around only for a pair of arms to circle around my neck and one of them rose a soft hand up to cup my cheek. I reached up to yank these snake like arms off of my but the moment my back pushed against some large and soft pillows my body slacked. I heard the most evil snicker I have ever heard, and I've fought demons from hell and the netherworld, but they pale in comparison to the pure sense of dread the filled my form once I heard it.

"A-Anko…ah sama," I finished off with when I saw a dangerous glint in her eye once I just started with her first name.

"Oh we on a first name basis Naru-kun," she purred and I shivered. Her hand caressed my cheek on my whisker marks and rubbed my other cheek with her own. It would have felt good if not for the fact that I was afraid. Having emotions again means I can feel primal fear again and this fear so far has me froze in place.

"I-ahhh." I gulped. I got nothing. I don't know what to say to save my life right now or my virginity. Wait I'm not a virgin, but this woman makes me feel like one.

"So you want some "personal' training from ol' Anko-sama huh?" My mouth and throat dried out. I sucked in my breath when something wet and long brushed against my cheek and her hand made circles in my chest and it made my back arch. "Sensitive aren't ya?" Damn you Gai-sensei. Damn you and your herb creams and soaps the left my senses raw like this. I didn't even have a moment to take the pill so I'm completely at Anko's mercy with an overly sensitive body I can't control. I'm only in my boxers and I can tell that Anko has long but discarded her trench coat and we all know fishnet covers nothing. I am literally at my most vulnerable sexually.

Anko reached over towards and door to my left and pushed in the lock button at the knob then turned the bolt to make it even more secure. Nothing can get in now that means.

"Ah, listen Anko I was…"

"Ah ah ah," she giggled but it might a well been a demented crackle with the way it pierced my ears. "What happened to Anko-sama?" I growled and clenched my fists. Damn it. "Ah so you're the stubborn kind. You know what gaki," she dragged me back. Suddenly my feet were off the ground and I was in Anko's lap with her arms around my own keeping me down. I couldn't escape. Anko is stronger than I am and faster. She is a jonin after all and I'm a genin. It's only because of my sensory abilities that I was able to get an edge up on her. I could see her before she could see me. I could find her faster than she could find me. Fighting in a large forest with man-eating animals isn't too much of a stretch from earlier exploits so I had experience in that field enough to counter hers. The playing field in the forest is even when it comes to the two of us but right now I'm at her mercy in every way possible and I can't do a thing to help myself. The medicines make my body weak and I'm still exhausted from the chase that took place earlier today. I need my massage as well.

"I can teach you much more than poisons if you want Naru-kun." Her voice was honey sweet but laced with a sharp poison that cut through me deeper than any blade ever could. I was afraid. Damn right I'm afraid I'm a 13 year old kid seconds from diving head first into a world I can never imagine in my wildest dreams. I gulped and breathed out. I noticed that I was panting now. Anko giggled but it wasn't like her earlier laughs. This one was almost gentle.

"I don't touch unless given permission so relax gaki." Easy for her to say. If she was in my situation then… she might have been in the past and it caused this sort of effect on her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I know I need to learn how to resist something like this but is Anko the answer? She said that she doesn't go past this point unless it's consensual, which I can appreciate, but can't help but wonder if this is a mind trick of hers. Oh how I wish I could touch someone and be able to read their emotions again like I used to. I do need to learn though. If I can resist the higher or even the highest level of pleasure and the effect the women have on me then I become stronger. Harder to kill. Harder to control. Harder to use.

"You can do whatever you want to me."

I could feel Anko's smile on the back of my head. "You're saying I have free rein to do whatever I want to do to you?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes." That one word sealed my fate. "But…" I gripped her hand before she could begin.

"What? I haven't even started and your already saying no."

"Later. Tonight," I stressed and kicked out her arms and lap. "Right now I need to meet up with someone but first I need Nanami."

"You mean me," the woman giggled from inside my room. I looked towards my closet and she climbed out like a demon one limb at a time. She smirked at me and stood in the shadows of the room with only her eyes glowing.

"Can you stop that?" I said to her with a snap. The Chakra in the room faded for a moment and the shadows faded along with that eye light effect. The seals above me faded after a second of being active into there deactivated state.

"Spoilsport," she pouted and climbed out the rest of the way. "Well whatever. Let's begin shall we," she said but it wasn't directed towards me. I glanced back and saw an equally Sinister grin on Anko's lips as well. I turned to the door which was locked and my window that's barred up until completion of the inn. I'm trapped.

"Damn it," I said and they both giggled at me.

* * *

 **Scene Change**

* * *

It took a minute but I finally got away from those two. I had to choke Anko while holding her down with a gravitation seal set to two. Because she's a jonin I had to use about 18 of them on her. Nanami had to be put at knife point before she got to work. I got to take my pills and now I'm limber and ready to go. I put on a simple dark blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, and white socks. I'd say the most average clothes a guy can wear before making my way downstairs to the dining area.

Ive been watching her for a while and I sent that invitation days ago and only now did she decide to come. I'm surprised and relieved because I need to figure this out. I don't know why but I've subconsciously avoided her for a while and didn't notice until I approached Kurenai for training. I felt disturbed and scared when she's around and I found out why two says ago in my mind walk. She's been there but I'm not sure to what extent.

 **"I'm going to eat her."**

"Not if I eat her first Empusa."

 **"Don't you dare say my name pig! Filthy man, I'll kill you!"**

"Do you really want me to come inside that room of yours again? It's going to take me two minutes to walk unconsciously to the kitchen, and I can do a lot to you in that time. I can smear my manish pig filth all over you again and again. You're desire after all and I like to take advantage of noncompliant little demons."

 **"You sick fuck."**

"The demon roared cursing the feeble little boy even though she's as sick and twisted as he is," I narrated sly and grew satisfied with the fuming noise she made. "And maybe that's why destiny brought the two of us together. Why Shion who is like me and you who mirrors my dark essence is in my life and are together with me. Who knows."

 **"I'll never submit the you… never. I'd go to the void first bastard."**

"In time," I rose my hand and felt the brand on my arm burn red as I reached for the demon. "You will."

She resisted my touch until I hit a sweet spot. **"Ah, stop… please stop!"**

I reached deeper instead and her cries grew louder. "From demons or spirits in which I've brand my soul I can manifest and use them to strengthen myself. It hurts me just as much at this soul touching hurts you. The only difference between the two of us is that My soul is used to it while Yours isn't. When you're unwilling the pain grows exponentially to the point that it can drive a demon and its Jäger into madness." I closed my hand and let go of Empusa. "Just work me and we can do great things. It's been three weeks of this and you know you're rooted until the day I die. Why not make this easier and work with me? I let you have your fun during our re-education sessions as well to appease your wants. I deserve something back other than resistance. "

 **"Transforming… into your pet doesn't change… the fact you're a man."**

"So the fact I let you torture men day in and out to the point they call you and Yuuki mother isn't good enough to get on your good side? What do you want Empusa? What do you have against men?" The demon went silent which was perfect timing on her part. I reached kitchen just in time.

I called into the room, "Sorry for the wait." I walked in while pulling up my sleeves. I took one whiff and sighed as the good scent of food in the air. I ate not to long ago but I can still eat.

"You've been showering for a while Naruto," Yuuki mused with a perplexed look in her eyes.

"Had to take care of a thing… two things actually." That freaking Anko and her equally insane partner in crime Nanami. The day they both met each other was the day darkness befell my establishment. I ended that train of thoughts instantly and looked around. That's when my eyes fell on her. The girl I've been avoiding for a month now. The girl that's always been there watching me, and yet I did nothing about it. I've always known she was there because I know when I'm being watched, even back then.

Hinata Hyūga flushed under my vision and looked away from me. She didn't smile or frown but her expression was almost stoic. Hyūga stoic. That got to me.

"Oh yeah, Hinata is her name and she's told me a bit of her story about you. You've been really nice to a lot of girls huh Naruto?" Yuuki equipped a dangerous gleam in her eye and made me gulp. I don't really remember being nice to Hinata at all. I can't recollect such a memory in all my mind walks. I sorted through my orange and blue memories to piece them together and maybe that's the problem. I faintly touch the red because they seem to complete themselves with time at random moments. I saw a woman I didn't remember until I saw her pat her child's cheek. I remembered then her doing the same right before inviting me into her home and poisoning me. She's my little slave now along with her family since I bought their house and marketing building they work at. These memories have triggers and I just need to see them. Hinata will trigger mine I'm sure being one reason I'm eager to speak with her.

I sat down at the table the two very appealing young women sat at with my hands together on top of the table. I stared at the girl and at her features. As a Hyūga her "not blind" featureless white eyes caught my attention first. She evaded my gazed until I cleared my throat. She poked her index fingers together a bit before turning her head towards me to look me in the eye. Though her head was nodded down, so she could look down. I sighed and reached up past the table and poked her in the center of her forehead. She froze giving me the moment I needed to poke her head back up until she was looking me in the eye. "None of that," I said with a smile. "Don't bow your head. It's only me and I'm only human."

Hinata's flush grew to new heights to the point that I thought she'd pass out from the shock of me touching her. She didn't because that would have been weird. Now that her face it up I can see how cute she is. She almost looks like a doll with a face as flawless as this one. She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut her hair cut short but kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. Hinata has that cream-coloured hooded-jacket that is also familiar for some reason with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck.

Overall she's a little princess like Yuuki. If I was her father I'd place her in a metaphorical display case and not on a ninja team. Hinata is as pure hearted as they come much like Yuuki… No, even more so.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I leaned back in my chair and awaited her response.

"I-I… w-w-well I…" she struggled and stammered and I wondered why until I looked down at my hands. They are speared out as if prepped to stab into her heart any moment now. I'm in interrogation mode. I took a couple breaths and closed my hands into fists and let my body calm down along with my aura. I don't wish to make her uncomfortable.

"Shion, tea please."

"Yes." Shion came from around the corner with a platter in hand with a tea kettle and cups on top. She placed them down, poured the three of us tea, then bowed before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Drink some. It'll help calm you down to talk to me and I really want us to talk… alone if you don't mind Angel." Hinata nodded and slipped her tea quietly.

Yuuki blinked. "Why? She's my friend and I have a right to know what's going on."

"Princess," Hikari called from around the corner. "Can you come here for a moment? I need to show you how to roll the dough." Hikari with the save. Yuuki frowned but stood up and left the two of us alone in the dining room to talk. Faintly am I at this table outside of eating. Most discussions I have in my establishment are done on the move or in our rooms. This table is for business and I wanted to keep it that way when it pertains to me.

"T-thank y-y-ou," she stuttered. She picked up the tea cup and blew on it silently before sipping the tea within again.

I smiled and waited for her to finish. "I thought you wouldn't come to speak with me Hinata. I sent the invitation formally through your family and even did their dues to get it to happen the same day. I thought it'd never happen but you came so I'm relieved. Ya know," I leaned back in my chair and looked up in thought. "I don't know if you visited me much in the past. Is this your first time here?"

"Uh, n-no." She answered in a soft tone.

"Is this your first time inside." She shook her head in response. "I see. I'm guessing you've been watching me for a long time now huh?" Hinata didn't answered but did flush a little deeper. "I'm guessing you know me just as well as I do… perhaps even better huh?" Again, she didn't answer but that flush faded away along with a look of conflicting crossing her eye. "Until about a month ago when I came back I wager you knew the in's and out's of my schedule, what I eat, the amount of money in my bank account, and perhaps the underwear I wear on set days. Am I right?"

Hinata looked up from her tea up at me. This time here eyes are searching mine for something. Something she believes is lost. Something that faded away into nothing and yet hopes for it's return.

"Hinata, why did you come to see me now of all times? What do you want to ask me?" I matched her stare with my own. I sat there for what felt like hours searching each other's body language and eyes for something, anything to help us understand. "Do you wish to ask me where your Naruto went?" Hinata's eyes widened a bit before her hands began to quiver and shake the cup she held. Looks like I hit home.

"You're d-d-different," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How am I different? What makes you assume that?"

"You… Naruto always comes back. N-no matter w-w-what."

I was filled with confusion on what she meant by that. This girl has been my Watcher for years so any changes that happen she's the first to know about them. What's happened to me for her to say something like that? "Can you elaborate?"

"N-no m-matter what…N-Naruto he… never ch-changed for long."

"Never changed for… long." Her words echoed in my head. The implication of her words shock my core. I grit my teeth as pain began to explode in my head as the words grew louder and louder.

"Naruto would be in pain. H-He'd suffer and turn into someone else. He'd be back in days." Hinata continued.

"So, what you're saying is that Naruto let it get to him." It all came crashing down in a cycle of losing my sanity only to be pieced back together again. "But I always bounced back? What caused him to bounce back most of the time? Where did I go to get back up to speed? Did I change into what I am now?"

"You're... more t-together," she muttered to the edge of hearing.

"I see," I sat back down in my seat when I noticed I was standing up from it. I took a breath to calm down to think on her words. "If," I started and paused for a moment before continuing, "I let my suffering get the best of me enough to change then I had to do something to stop it. To get back to normal since I wasn't "together" enough to appear normal. Do you know Hinata?" The pain in my head grew as I persisted. I knew it. The fear I held at approaching her now. It's because she's the key to the pain and strife locked away. It hurts… but I must know. I need this trigger.

She nodded her head.

"Can you tell me?"

She shook her head and looked away from me.

"Hinata please." I begged and I don't beg. I need to know. I'm broken in more ways than one and this could help fix me. I'm going insane and some days it's hard to contain. I have to keep busy or else.

"You are the only one with answers to my questions. You know what they did to me don't you." Hinata breathed in harshly but remained silently. "And let me guess, you're sworn to secrecy," I leaned back in my chair with a sigh. I've been through files upon files to find out what they did to me but they must have disposed of them. The paper trail ends with a couple civilians on the council and the advisors of the Hokage and I can't target them yet.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm s-sorry." I shook my head with my hand up. I stopped her right there and smiled at her. "They… made you, you again," she continued on which turned my resolute smileinto a frown.

"They'," I repeated. "Who are "they'? I need names, ranks, appearances, and anything you can remember. Can you tell me who they are?" She shook her head and I sighed. "What about a place next to where they did it. If you can't tell me where tell me something next to it to help me understand." If they noticed my change and forced me back into the optimistic form before I need to find them.

"I… I can't say…" and like that my stomach dropped. I can see a small seal within her throat that only I can see probably. Sealed into silence to the point that the seal's branches reach her fingers and toes. She can't speak it, gesture it, or write it. "But," Hinata gazed up to me and started to blink. At first I wondered what she was doing until I counted the blinks. 'N' and 'E'? What the hell…?

My eyes widened.

Morse code!?

I focused on her blinks and smiled as she gave me something to help me further my investigation. This girl is a genius. A stuttering meek little princess but a genius. She can't write it or say it but Morse code will do. A wall… The sixth district? That's the opposite side of town away from the Yamanaka. And… Newspaper? I thought on it and do remember a Newspaper publishing company there with reporters and the like and room that's sealed and sound proof. The perfect place to take a kid, talk to him, effect his mind, and then record it for later use. I just about got up until I noticed her say 'Wall' again. Maybe a hidden wall. Where it leads though will be my answers.

"Hinata, thank you." I bowed my head to her. "I've been more lost than I'm willing to admit and not being the Old Naruto you know… it's hard. You have no idea how hard it is for me to bother even getting up some days. I know I'm not the hyperactive hopeful kid from before. I'm almost the complete opposite but just know I see you now." Hinata blinked and I smiled at her. "And I want you to be there for you like you were/are for me." I climbed up to my feet and walked towards her with my hand up. Hinata looked at my hand and how I extended my pinky.

"Ah-ah," she struggled to talk but I shook my head.

"I promise to be there for you when you need me too. It's only fair." And hopeful I can break here silence as well to get everything she knows about me. Hinata rose a shaky hand up and extended her pinky. She crossed and shook once. She smiled with a sharp breath out and I grinned at her. I felt something hit my chest and almost shot back. I looked down and found an unconscious Hyūga against me and sighed.

"We're going to work on this first. You can't talk if you faint on me."

* * *

A/N: Tried my hand at that flashback stuff I've seen before to introduce Shion a well as the first demon I made a note of two chapters back. I never planned for Sasuke to live at the inn yet if ever. Hinata will have a role outside Canon so let's see where this goes. This chapter was written alongside this one and split in half so the next will be coming fast.

Got a Pokemon story fashioned my way for anyone interested. Ya might like it.

If anyone has questions of any kind pm me. Thanks for reading.


	13. The Demons that Bind Us: Part 2

Chapter 13: The Demons that Bind Us: Part 2

* * *

I yawned as a loud beating noise could be heard outside my door rousing me from my sleep. This was a pain and I contemplated whether to stab whatever is on the other side or not. I just wanted to sleep for at least four hours, but I guess god has other plans for me. I climbed out of bed, got dressed, and walked towards the door. I opened it and saw Cat standing behind it. She knocked? Huh, most anbu let themselves in and pay for it but she knocked. This is why I like her and want to marry her. She understands me more than anyone and I don't know how she does it. Then again, she's been my Watcher since I was five, so she knows me pretty well. Second to Hinata maybe since Hinata can look through walls and has more time on her hands.

"You have been summoned, by the Hokage," she turned to the left out of the way for me to walk past her. It's only been less than a day and already I must go see the old man. I walked into my room and grabbed a couple tools before walking back to her ready to face the music. I haven't gotten my swords from Ten Ten yet so I have to go without. I knew that my actions with my team would reach the ears of those with authority, but I thought it would have been put on hold until the weekdays. I'm not that lucky it seems. Cat placed her hands on both shoulders and we were off.

As I was escorted through the doors of the Hokage's office I had to wonder just what the old man wanted with me. I've been good and when I've broken laws I've covered my tracks and kept everything under the counter. It can't be because of my team because this is a personal audience not a meeting with the council. This leaves me to wonder what this is about. Maybe the reports he's received about the shift in my behavior. Maybe the civilian council are worried about my new-found independence and want my mind back under lock and key. I know those bastards have it out for me being why I've gathered scandalous material on each and every one of those SOB's. Wondering though seems like a waste of time though. I have only one way of finding out.

"You're going to be okay Naruto," Cat placed a comfortable pressure on my shoulders. I looked up to her and nodded before letting my head drop. Cat pushed the door open for me and escorted me personally.

The old man looked up from his stack of paper work to me and smiled warmly. "Naruto, you've been busy." That wasn't a good sign. Not a greeting or a polite question on how I'm doing but telling me straight out that I've been particularly active as of late. This left me a little anxious but at the same time curious to find out what he knows about me. "How long has it been a since you rejoined your team?" He asked suddenly while waving to the chair in front of him. He dismissed Cat as well and she left in a flash.

I noticed a man at his desk who was staring down at me obviously unimpressed with me for some reason. I don't know who this man is but I know the symbol that is upon the chest of his ash reddened haori. It's the sign of the Kurama clan here in the village but what is this man doing here and not in the mountain where him and the rest of his clan belong. I don't have anything personal against this clan but anyone with power over Ying chakra like they do is too dangerous. With what Ying Chakra I can make I'm able recreate powers that this body shouldn't have. That's as far as I can do. They can make an illusion real. This one girl caught me in one that had me tied down by a tree. I had bruises on my neck and wrist for days after that.

"About a month," I answered finally then took a seat down in the chair.

"And you've been very active Naruto. Rebuilding that old apartment into an Inn, becoming a property and business owner, cleaning up portions of the lawless area and making a small gang to "fill space", traveling out of the village to the forest of death on mission without your team, taking clan missions from clan members, training with the likes of Anko Mitarashi, Maito Gai, and Cat here, and you've even taken up the role of a spirit hunter huh?" I'm not surprised he knows all this. Those are the activities I choose to let the general populace see. Taking up missions without my team isn't against the law but without reporting to Kakashi I can be reprimanded. My training and the people I've chosen are loyal to the village so of course they would report the progress they have seen me make. Thankfully I can control how much I reveal with my training. Can't appear too experienced now can I.

I'm unsure what my spirit hunting has to do with anything. Yes, I've hunted for the demons of the village and found mostly extremely pissed off spirits. Yes, I've used my prior knowledge to exorcise a couple and to force others to pass on. Still, what does it matter? Most of this was done on my free time, at night, and not during my time with the team. The gang as well isn't a gang but a group of guys and girls I've gathered to combat the drug trafficking on my side of the village. Yes, I have a couple business I have acquired through questionable means but it's all good business. What does any of this have to do with anything though?

"I state this because people are beginning to notice your change."

"And it puts "certain individuals' on edge," I stated with my arms on my thighs and leaned forward. "Some of which I'm sure think they know about me but truly don't. What they don't know about me is my "true" progression because I've kept most of my real training hidden?"

"Then make sure you keep it that way Naruto. From what I understand you are unlocking your mind and that warrants action but," the old man sighed instead of finishing. "Your interaction with Hinata Hyūga as well might have cost her much if not for your tactics to cover it up. You're seeing things and I can tell that if "certain individuals" aren't careful you'll lose that last sliver of control you have left." I said nothing against this because I've said it once and meant it. Mess with my mind I'll kill everyone you care about. It's that simple. "I have been advised to assign you to a psychologist, so you can talk if need be. It's out of my hands and you will start your sessions ASAP." I sighed and nodded humbly. "Next order of business are the missions you have taken on your free time. I know you are within your own right to take extra missions and from your record you have improved. Well done but…"

"It leaves my record unbalanced according to my teammates and those of my peers."

"Correct," he grumbled from my suddenly interruption. "Currently you have 47 D-rank missions, 7 C-rank missions, 3 B-rank missions, and 1 active S-rank mission with a "NEED-TO-KNOW" stamp on file. This much would have warrant you for meritorious promotion if this was war time and still now in peace time. You have obviously been working intensively on elemental manipulation as well as your physical conditioning. I have no doubts you could pass the test for promotion, but this sudden progression is dangerous Naruto. In a couple instances I have reports of you using a certain chakra."

I get where he's coming from. Other "certain individuals" suspect I'm being influenced by the kyūbi. "I'll put a damper on my showcasing."

"I'm not say that but be aware of how people around you are effected because of your actions."

"Yes sir."

The Hokage nodded and looked towards his other guest. "I believe you don't know this man but…"

"Allow me Hokage-sama." The black-haired man said before facing me. He's has a moustache as well. "Naruto Uzumaki, I am Murakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan." He announced this like it should mean something to me which it doesn't. I don't know who this man is and I really don't care either. "I can see you care little of who I am," he stated but I didn't respond or give any indication he was right. I persisted just to stare at him. The man gulped a bit and stepped back a bit. "This boy's eyes are quite…cold." The old man just lit his pipe and smoked it leisurely. This man found out quickly he was to getting support from the Hokage and drew his eyes hesitantly back towards me. "Well," he coughed. "Do you believe demons exist?"

Strange question for a normal kid but one I can answer regardless. "I know they exist."

The man brightened up a bit at my admission. "I've heard around the village you can expel evil spirits and demons." The man reached into the sleeve of his hoari he showed me one of my business cards with my alias as a Hunter on it instead of my name. "I heard as well that you assisted a family with the possession of their son."

I thought back on the many families I visited to pinpoint the possessions I've handles being only three. Shion was the first and then two others after her. I do remember a boy whose name I didn't care to remember. I do remember the dark spirit that loomed over him that I had to rip into pieces. I nodded at the man and said, "Anything of a spiritual nature I can arbitrate. It only requires the right focus."

"Can you tell me more?" He asked eagerly.

"No."

The man blinked at me. "It's crucial that I gather as much information as I can."

"Crucial for you, but not for me. Sir, please stop beating around the bush and tell me what ails you." The man found out quickly that I'm the straight to business sort.

"From what we gathered," the old man began in his stead. "You actually assisted certain families and dispelled spirits, demons, and the like around the village. There's a young girl that's plagued by a demon."

"My daughter, Yakumo," Murakumo said urgently.

"And you wish for me to do what exactly?" I asked the both of them.

"Get rid of the demon that plagues my daughter's mind." I rose an eyebrow at this man and shook my head. "I can pay you for your services Uzumaki-San."

"Its not about money sir. It's the nature of this demon of yours; if it is a demon. Demons are nothing like spirits because when a demon attaches itself to a human they nearly become inseparable. This is even more serious when the human host doesn't show any signs of demonic possession, but does show awareness."

"What do you mean?" Murakumo asked and even the old man listened in carefully.

"Demons are the evils of mankind given physical form within the mortal coil so depending on what this demon is a personification of is the issue, and how it manifests itself. I've seen a girl who was so obsessed with a garden that was about to get destroyed that a demon was drawn in that took the form of a flower. A demon of greed to be exact and it manifested in the way of roots. Roots that grew under that girl's skin starting at the feet and up. Those roots spread and fed off the girl using her life's energy to keep the garden alive. By the time I got there the roots reached her neck and she… was already dead. Her brain just hadn't caught up with the fact." Both men looked at me a bit more distressed but my story isn't over. "She died once I forced the demon to show itself. She rejected my help and helped the demon protect the garden. Because of this once I began to the process to banish it she began to die. I drew my blade… and I struck her down. I stopped her suffering and the demon went to the underworld."

I turned back around from the door and faced the two men. "Most people don't believe in demons even though they can be anywhere at anytime. If your daughter is possessed by a demon pray she's not self-aware like that girl or it might be too late. I might have to do to her exactly what I did to that little girl."

"No, please there has to be a way?" The man desperately cried out to me. "Please."

I rubbed my head at the situation I'm in. "Well, have you seen any physical changes? Change of eye color, difference in skin pigmentation, glossy eyes even when she's fully conscious, or something out of the ordinary? Every little bit helps and changes the rules of the game. Tell me."

"I…well I think I maybe saw a shadow move once." He looked down in thought and nodded. "I thought it was a trick of the light but her shadow it…"

"It what?" I asked.

"It had horns. Long horns and I think it had eyes that looked at me."

"What color?" I questioned.

"White maybe." I rubbed my head and sighed. "W-what?"

"It manifested as a shadow meaning it has no physical form outside the body," I stated in a monotone.

"Yes, is that a good thing?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"It means that her and this demon are one being in one body. Their souls are basically mended together and the only way to take that demon out is to kill it from the inside or kill her," I gave in a blank tone. "It's akin to the last girl but for her I could have killed its physical form to free her but sadly it was physically inside her and using the girl as a shield. This won't be the case." I walked back to my chair and leaned over it with my hands on the grain. "And if what you told is true then you have a very bad demon on your hands." I looked back at the man in pity. "You have a demon of disgust and destruction. You have a demon of rage on your hands and by the sound of it she's near the breaking point. When that happens, and it will happen, there will be blood. Does this girl have any kekkei genkai?" The man looked down in shock. I snapped my fingers to get his attention. "You best either kill her or take me to her as soon as possible before you lose your family and her. Once a demon possesses you and you become self-aware there's no coming back."

"Yes… Of course."

"Naruto," the old man looked dead at me. "Naruto, this mission must be handled with the upmost care." The old man pulled up a large scroll and my jaw dropped. "I'll leave the nature of this A-rank and its restriction to you once you report back. Please care of this if you can, but once you do you need to tell me how you came across this knowledge."

I bit my teeth but nodded. I gathered a few books on Oni and Akuma but those are mostly theories and nonsense with only a fair bit of truth to them. I could use that but most of what I know isn't in it. I suppose I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I have another demon in the village that I can absorb into my body and tame. I can't wait. I sort of miss the feeling of having my soul scratched at by evil entities outside the realm of the living.

* * *

 **Scene Change**

* * *

"Uzumaki-dono, I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"Don't," I stopped the worried father before he could get too far into his much unappreciated thanks. I hate to be thanked for something that I will receive compensation for. I suppose I didn't make this clear to him so best I do this now instead of later. "Sir, I'm not helping you for free, I hope you know this." I glanced towards him. "So, there's no reason for you to thank me. I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart and you can't hold me liable if I fail. Just be ready to pay my dues once I do succeed."

Murakumo frowned at me but nodded regardless. "I can pay you any sum from our clan's funds."

"Or an asset," I insisted. I don't care for money. I have money and a steady income, so money isn't a problem.

"Anything. I just want my daughter to be safe."

"We'll see. Tell me about this daughter of yours. Any information will help me narrow down the reason she accepted this demon into her body."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way for a demon to possess the host is for the host to accept the demon in all its entirety. That or your family did something to piss off another with great spiritual powers to attach a demon to your bloodline. Is this the first time you've seen this or is this some form of affliction that's plagued your family." Murakumo didn't answer me. I glanced back and noticed him gazing at me in shock. "What?"

Murakumo blinked and quickly averted his eyes. "It's just that… You're a young man and yet you speak as if your as old as me. It's a little surprising."

"I'd focus on the task at hand sir. Just friendly advice." I said impatiently.

"Right, of course." He took a breath. "You asked about my daughter yes?"

"Yes. I need basic, maybe even personal information about her. Everything can make a difference in the push to her soul."

"Her soul?"

"I've mentioned that the demon is attached to her soul. The only way to separate both of them is either the demon willingly releases her or I pull it off of her soul and out her body. I need information on her so that I can approach her without causing her unrest. If she rejects me she can forcibly expel me. The demon is going to try to do this from the beginning but if I can get her to become familiar with me enough to accept me it makes things that much easier."

"I-I see." No he doesn't. He's struggling to wrap his mind around this but it's understandable. Demon possession isn't something a normal man can comprehend. Something like this is my area of expertise. It's been a long time since I've performed a Recindo Herciatore in a long time. This will be a wealthy experience with me getting paid as well. Maybe with a good asset to use later in life.

I listened as Murakumo broke down the mystery that is his daughter to me and I have to admit I'm a little curious of this girl. She's had a weakened body and was placed under the tutelage of a one Kurenai Yūhi. What are the odds? Not really one of my favorite Kunoichi but my low opinion of her plummeted even further when I heard about what she did to this Yakumo Kurama. Forcing something like this down into the recesses of her mind and not even assisting her with her despair despite of the power she holds is dangerous. Much like the job they did with my mind. They might have made a ticking time bomb moments from going off. This can be useful. Disgruntled teens are always easy to influence. Even more when they're in a fit of depression.

* * *

The trip to this clan house was short and sweet for the most part.

"There she is." Murakumo pointed outward and I saw a girl standing in the light next to a tree. A large canvass on a stand in front of her and painter's pallet in hand. She looked normal. Of course, the internal structure of her body's lifeforce is very much different. I can see shadows looming over her even now with what spirit sight I could use. This girl has something in her, that's a fact.

"Maybe I should…"

I gripped the father's wrist and pulled him back to me. "Allow me without your intervention."

"This is my daughter."

"I understand but you have to let me take care of this. Her demon knows her better than you do and I can smell the apprehension and fear coming off of you. If you approach alongside me it will know something is up. Let me handle this." Murakumo grit his teeth. "I'm a professional so let me do this sir unless I came out here for nothing." The man relaxed his fist and relented regardless of his personal feelings. I released his wrist and walked past him towards his daughter.

"Who are you?" She asked without turning around.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" I asked back.

"Yakumo Kurama. What are you doing here?" She asked next.

"To see you. What are you painting?" I asked in response.

Yakumo lifted up her paint brush and pointed out a small tree in the distance. "Why did you want to see me?" She questioned and got back to work.

"Your father asked me to see you so here I am. Why does your tree have its lower branch missing?" I cross referenced the tree and to the one in real life and found the difference rather quickly. It was a large branch sticking out from the very bottom away from the rest concentrated at the top. It was like a third arm if you will and I'm surprised no one has cut it down yet.

"Wait and see." She continued to paint quietly, and I stood a bit to her left to see what she was doing. She glanced back frequently at me, sizing me up and my gear by the looks of it. It's not hard to see that I'm a ninja and this might make her tense. Suddenly, Yakumo stepped back from her painting for me to see it fully. The tree appeared to be the same with just the bottom branches along the lower portion of the trunk gone. I heard a loud crack and looked up. The branches, one by one, fell down to the ground leaving the tree to greatly resemble the painting.

 **"Did she… Wow."** I heard in my mind from an equally amazed demon. She just manipulated reality with a painting. The gravity of this action left me a little… astonished and I've seen somethings in both lives. I found this even more amazing than the fact the old man is letting me have my way while shielding me away from the civilian council while I shield myself from the ninja and shinobi council. This I can do but painting a picture and having it come into being isn't one. I could see the energy surrounding the canvass and the tree she was painting. Yang chakra. The chakra that allows you to change the physical plane of reality that already exists. "Amazing," I muttered more to myself than anyone one else.

"Thank you," Yakumo said gratefully. I gave her simple praise so why is it that amazing to her. Yakumo faced me and turned her head to the right a bit as she gazed upon my form. "Can I paint you next?" I looked myself oover. I'm in my ruffled clothing with no weapons and such so I don't see any part of me worth painting. Her power as well is dangerous. She could paint me with a sword in my gut and it might I wouldn't mind giving it a try, and I'm curious.

"Sure." Yakumo blinked a few times then smiled at me and faced her canvass. With a few seals the tree in her canvass disappeared and what was left is a bleach white canvass. Again, I was stunned by her abilities. "Amazing."

"Thank you teehee," she giggled a bit.

"Where would you like me to stand, or sit, or…something? I don't know." Yakumo pointed with her brush towards a small patch flowers with trees in the background.

"Sit down natural, get comfortable, and… Do whatever, I don't know," she teased. I think she's teasing me. Was that a smile? Yeah, she's teasing me.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted before walking the to small patch of yellow flowers. I sat down and looked around for a moment. Yakumo stared at me with her brush up and just stared at me.

Unsure of what exactly I had to do I sat there a little awkwardly. Then I got tired of that and pulled out my book. I might as well "get comfortable" like she said. I'm not one to just sit around so studying is something to pass the time. Study these elemental and sound seals a bit more. I'm unsure of how long I sat in the sun but today was a very nice day. The wind picked up and blues a cool breeze across my warm skin. It felt nice. This place was so quiet and devoid of the bullshit of normal Konoha life. I could appreciate that. I found myself in my studies for only a moment before my mind zoned out. Engrossed in my work and the many seals I can design I let it all go. I think this is as close as meditation as I can get without closing my eyes and sitting there like a ninny, whatever the hell a ninny is.

I'm not sure how long I've sat here but it had to be a good amount of time. I soon noticed the sun waning in the horizon. Around one maybe two hours have past. "I'm finished," I heard Yakumo announce. I closed my book and climbed up to my feet to see her painting. She smiled up at me. "No one has ever let me paint them before," Yakumo admitted as I walked around the stand. Gazing upon the painting my eyes widened at what I saw. It was a very simple painting with the forest of trees behind me, grass in find detail around me, and the flowers painted to near real perfect which I sat in. I can see me sitting in a comfortable position with my book in hand with the arm holding it wrapped around my left leg while my right leg extended out a bit before hooking over my left foot. I used my right arm to hold myself from falling back it seems. This isn't what affected me though. It's what is happening around me. The wind is blowing, flower petals and leaves swirl heavenly around me as if in a highly scripted dance, the grass and trees are swaying with the wind as well much like what I noticed from my seat, and then there's my expression. My blue eyes appeared vibrate and fill of a fire to overcome adversity, the faint reddish hue behind me gave me an eery but almost powerful presence, and the detail of my expression shows that I'm focused, serious, and determined in my work. This happened just moments ago before, but my jaw dropped a bit.

"What do you think?" I think the fact that she created the wind on a not so windy day is amazing. That looming overshadow she added as well at this time of day let me shocked. This painting, I couldn't help but gaze upon it in awe at the life of it. "It's amazing. You're extremely talented Yakumo-chan." I bit my lip when this honorific of familiarity came out of my mouth and looked back to Yakumo. She giggled brightly at my display of bashfulness.

"Thank you!" She smiled a radiant smile at me and I found myself staring into her eyes now that I have the chance. I could see them change a bit for the split of a second periodically. The demon is awake.

"Your father told me about you." I gently placed my hands on the painting. I waited for her to ask me a question, but it seems she's awaiting me to continued our game. "He said you want to be a ninja." I noted and watched her expression turn solemn. "From what I've witnessed your genjutsu is above average and your roles could be wide spread so can you tell me why you never became a genin?"

Yakumo looked away from me. At first, I thought she wasn't going to answer. Maybe I stepped over a boundary I shouldn't have but she drew her angry eyes back to me. "I was betrayed… by my tutor."

I nodded and sighed. "That's a shame. I really think you could be one of the greatest if given enough time. I can think of a few ways I probably help you even, but I guess your tutor didn't wish to take risks with you."

"Are you a ninja?"

"For the moment I am."

"You must be strong to have darker eyes than the Hokage." Someone's a little too observant for their own good. Yakumo smiled at me again. "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have." I shook my head. Her dad is observant so is not hard to believe she's the same. "You're actually the first… boy my dad ever let near me other than a family member."

"I must be a bit of a surprise for you then?"

Yakumo shook her head. "It's a welcoming surprise." She caressed her painting and smiled. "You're the first person I've painted willing. Everyone else is afraid of me."

"I can't blame them," I put my hands together and a couple clones spawned behind me. They ran off away towards the compound to grab something for us to sit on. I noticed an almost betrayed look in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I offended you but you seem to have the power to warp and change reality with genjutsu and your painting," I looked at her painting, "seems to be your medium. From the stand point of a ninja your abilities are dangerous. I'm not surprised if someone is scared. You might paint a giant worm on them and cause them to freak out."

Yakumo giggled again and covered her lips to hide her smile. My clones returned with two wooden seats for us to sit in to face one another. We'll be only a couple inches apart. I removed my coat and placed it down on top of the chair to act as cushioning. "Milady, your seat is ready." Yakumo laughed heartily and sat down in the chair.

"Your weird, treating me like a princess."

I smiled and sat down right in front of her and leaned forward. "I'll stop if it bothers you," I teased with a foxy smile.

"I don't really mind," she glanced away for a moment but only a moment. "It's actually refreshing. I don't know why but I feel like I can be calm and at ease around you," she admitted nervously. "I bet I sound like a naïve child."

"I don't think so," I shook my head. "I'd like to think you can calm down around me because of my awesome nature."

"Hahaha." She laughed again and grinned at me. "If my power is so scary then why aren't you scared of a worm on you?"

"Not much can faze me, and you're a good person. I feel you wouldn't hurt anyone without reason so that's good enough for me."

"You trust a little fast," she pointed out.

"Hello kettle, my name is pot. You're black," I joked but I don't trust fast. Not really. I trust no one and nothing. She's doesn't need to know that though.

Yakumo shook her head in amusement. "I guess so. I'm a hypocrite."

"It happens. Since you're tutor failed you that means your chakra for the most part was sealed away right?"

"Yeah. She did it herself," she said solemnly. "I trusted her and she did this to me."

"I'm surprised you never got it undone." I leaned back in my seat.

"How? It was ordered by the Hokage." Now that's information she shouldn't know. How does she know?

"I could do it." Yakumo drew her eyes towards me in shock. "You see, you and I aren't so different. I have something sealed within me by order of the Hokage as well." I pointed to my head. "I discovered this almost two months ago and slowly but surely I've be opening the locked doors in the recesses of my mind and soul."

"They sealed your mind… multiple times," she stated meaning she believed my every word.

"I have memories and a demon of sorts sealed within me." Yakumo looked towards me again. "My memories are dark and scornful and in order to keep my inner demon constrained they sealed my mind again and again until what was left was a morphed mess. Do you understand what I mean by this?"

"Like a piece of you is ripped away and held out of your grasp. Why unseal these memories of they could release your demon?"

"Because these memories are a part of my true identity. If I let it go then I won't be living my life but they will be living my life for me in the way they want me to. I wouldn't be an individual but a slave to the government and I refuse this. Even if I lose myself to a demon it will be me that lets it go. Nothing will ever control who I am and who I wish to become." I let my head fall and sighed.

"You're the real amazing one Naruto. You're fighting against these injustices towards you and me…" I heard her sigh as well. "I'm here painting and just… existing."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I can help you release your bounds and we can show them. We are masters of our lives not them. Giving up at a time like this is what they want but not what you want. You know what I'm talking about right?" I gestured to her painting. The genjutsu is still active in a way that makes the trees sway and the grass bend with the wind in the painting. It's amazing. If she really surrendered to this she'd never use chakra again but still she persists.

"I…I not sure how to do that," she admitted.

"Maybe that's why your dad came to bring us together. So, I can help you. I can help you, but you have to trust me and let me in." I presented her my hand and gave her an assuring smile. Yakumo stared at me hand then looked back to my eyes. She bit her lip and reached for my hand. She winced suddenly and gripped her head. Her aura began to spike and take a reddish haze. The demon is pissed it seems.

"Yakumo!"

"Stay back," I said to her father and turned back to the girl as the demon's influence began to show. The shadows transformed and began to move. The canvass began to darken, and the tree turned red. Suddenly fire took to the tree. Okay… the hard way it is. I placed my hand on her head and focused my Od. I forced my presence into her and pushed back against the Tsunami that is the demonic influence. I felt the reel switch and I was being pulled in. I pulled back away but the reel let me go to fall back. The backlash forced me forward towards Yakumo and then I saw black.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I was falling, again. Every time I enter a new mindscape this was the trend. I'd start from the top and fall straight to the bottom. This case of free fall was taking a moment, so I looked myself over. Like normally I'm fully equipped with my armor, dragon warrior outfit complete with my sash, both of my swords on my person, and my projectile weapons snapped to my waist. I prepped my crossbow and loaded my senbon launcher for anything. Once you enter the territory of a demon the evil within can surround and take you if you're not cautious.

"Sssshhhhss," I drew my eyes to the darkened ground below and saw some manner of monster below me. It's sort of like a lamia but with an axe tail and rotten grey skin. These snake beasts lurked and slithered below all with human halves carrying spears and shields. It seems I have to start hunting right off the bat.

I landed in a crouch and looked around my surroundings. This is the Kurama clan grounds with trees and bushes like before. I shot to the first tree and ducked down. One of them saw me I think and it hissed loudly. The axe on it's tail dragged and made a scrapping sound as it approached the tree to check it out. I glanced around the side and saw three more approaching as well. two from the left, one to the right.

I don't have time to play with monsters. I need to find Yakumo but the sky is dark and can't see everything with perfect clarity. My sight is blocked with these beasts causing most of the interference.

"Shsssss."

I pulled my crossbow out and took a breath just as the first got up to the tree. I shot around and thrust the dark katana into its chest and forced it down. I rolled over its back and threw my sword and impelled one to the left. I rose my crossbow with my right and aimed my senbon launchers front barrel towards the one on the left. I pulled the trigger on my right and lifted my hand up to trigger the wire on my middle finger on my left and fired my projectiles.

I got one in the chest and it fell over dead from the bolt but the other I got in the head with the large senbon and went though it. The monster staggered back with a loud hiss as the hole closed. Its eyes began to glow. I shot towards it and shoulder tackled it but hit its shield instead. It was forced back and I grabbed my katana from the ground. The monster it impelled faded into blackness as if it didn't exist. I brought my sword up and it blocked my downward slash. I smiled and grasp the top of that shield and climbed up. I shot up from its shield and pointed my sword down. I fell and stabbed it in the back and out the front. The monster stopped then faded to black as well.

I rushed to a bush and slid into it just as two more slithered quite swiftly past it towards the tree. The house that my clones went to grab those chairs is up ahead but the path to it is littered with monsters like the ones that just about passed me. I drew my long sword and shot out from the bushes just as began to look around. I jumped up and thrust my sword into the one on my right and let go. I rolled towards the other and slashed it's tail half right below the human half.

"Hiisssssss!" It hissed loudly, and I grit my teeth at the loud noise.

I stabbed it in the head and slashed its neck open. I grabbed my sword and quickly slid into cover behind a tree. I placed my long sword on my back and my katana on my hip then reloaded my crossbow. I have my magazine in but I haven't loaded it yet with bolts. I clenched my fist to press down on the primer at my palm to build up the pressure in my launcher.

One was coming towards my tree and I circled around and slashed it tail at the axe. I grabbed it just as it whirled around to spear through me and chopped down into its shoulder. I circled back around the tree to my previous spot as the monster faded away. The good thing about projections of monsters is that they can't play chicken with you. I saw one of the rotten lamia next to a bush playing dead. I ran to the bush when I was clear and stabbed my sword into its body rending through its armor. I crouched down with my hand keeping it down as it struggled for a moment. I pulled my katakana from my hip and thrust it into its head then waited until it faded to black.

I waited and analyzed the ten a head of me that I could sense. The darkness shrouded the area forcing me to use spirit sight and Chakra pulse location to spot them. I pulled my crossbow out and aimed down towards a dark shroud in the distance. I pulled the trigger four times one second after the next and each hit home. I heard a loud screech, and something barreled towards me. I reloaded as it rampaged towards me and pulled back the charging lever once it was in distance. I aimed down and fired. The beast shot back from a head shot with five of its fellows following it. I rose my hand up into a half seal. "Katsu." A tag on that last bolt burst into flames and then…

 **BTOOM!**

Blood and guts, limbs, swords and spears, and black ooze flew every which way in a fiery display of art. I reloaded a second explosive bolt then moved past the alert monsters towards the unprotected house. I walked in the house when I heard a scream and pushed apart the double doors.

Inside I saw it and it saw me. The demon. A yokai in every way and fashion. It met its eyes with my own and growled. "How are you here!" It demanded I walked up to it with my hands open. "Stop!" The yokai slid back and stopped at a spiderweb of sorts. I saw Yakumo trapped in the webbing, but she looked unconscious. The yokai placed her clawed hands near Yakumo's throat. "I'll kill her." It declared not that I believe it.

"You won't." I rose my hand and pressed against the small barrier separating me from them.

"Oh?" The yokai placed its claws closer to Yakumo's throat and pierced into her neck. I almost hesitated when I heard her whimper but continued with my approach. If it kills Yakumo we all might die while this world collapses. With a deep breath and concentrated Od I pushed against the barrier between the two of us until it cracked and shattered every which way. This shield is weak, very weak if I can break it with a couple pushes.

"Surrender and I'll let you live." The demon narrowed its white eyes at me with a single back cornea. Demons know when you tell lies and when you don't. I wasn't lying and once it realized this then I felt its nervousness. I continued closer even when the demon drew blood. I don't care too much about the girl but if that girl dies the demon will follow. I need that demon within me. "This is your only chance to come willingly," I said to it now. I don't wish to force it to assimilate with me, the process is very painful, but it's worth it in the long run

"What are you?" I didn't answer. Instead I rose my right arm up with Od surrounding it.

"You're a…!" Its eyes widened, and I grit my teeth. My branding on my right arm glowed through my sleeve and I'm sure it recognized what these meant. I jumped at the demon, but it moved out of my way just in time for me to miss it. I grabbed Yakumo instead and the demon backed away from me now across the room. Since it knows about my magic this has become a bit more difficult Regardless I have to continue on with the plan. "Separate from Yakumo or I'll painfully rip you off her."

"You'll kill her if you do," it hissed.

"We'll see." I rose my arms again to create the line to reel her in. The demon spawned trees and vines around me to block my vision. I drew my katana in my left hand and cut them down before they could grab me. The demon's presence faded away from my sight behind the vine with fire left in its wake to consume us both. It escaped my sight. It's gone into hiding. I clicked my tongue and grabbed the soul of Yakumo by looping my arms around her waist. I rosed my right hand and used my first demon's aura to set fire to the webs holding her. She fell on top of me and I caught her just as the fire began to spread around us. I used the vines I cut down as rope and strapped her legs to my waist and her chest to my back. I placed her arms around my and held on to them.

As long as it can't mend with Yakumo the demon is weak. It was forced to leave her with me and probably fan to it's Place of Power. The area within this space where it's at its most powerful. Regardless with Yakumo and the demon split in this fashion this will be much easier. I past the remnants of the barrier and sighed. With the barrier broken keeping her and Yakumo stuck in this home the demon has free reign within this mind, but without Yakumo the body is out of its grasp. I hopped up a bit to get her higher on my back before running out the house. The fire spread but the house didn't collapse. The fire turned from red to blue and sat still and calm. I walked through them with ease. It seems like this area is slowly purifying with our presence. I feed on demon energy and any residual is coming into me little by little. The area outside with the monsters from before began to brighten up and the monsters all faded into nothingness.

Looking around I noticed one direction that wasn't turning bright like the Kurama Compound. A bamboo forest that suddenly appeared just 50 meters away from the home. I walked into the large genjutsu forest with a sword in hand with monsters ahead. More hunting it seems.

* * *

A/N: Part Two was meant to be the last one but it isn't. Not by a long shot. With these little arcs you need a good climactic battle at the end. I was going to put everything in this but yet again split the original down the middle. I don't want the chapters to be too long like my second chapter that's touching 20,000 words. Might cut that into pieces as well.

Welp that's enough from me. Thanks for reading like always.


	14. The Demons that Bind Us: Part 3

Chapter 14: The Demons that Bind Us: Part 3

* * *

 **BTOOM!**

I rose my hand to cover my ear and turned my head away as the black ink sprayed and covered me before fading away. Searching a single mind can take a long time. It's a good thing that time here runs much faster than in the real world. I have patience as well, though its beginning to run out. I stabbed down into the thirtieth mermaid monster with piranha teeth and large bird talons that attempted to try and kill me then tossed another grenade behind me in the 17th group of them.

 **BTOOM!**

"AHhgh!" They screeched and the survivors barreled towards me.

I rose my sword up and swiped back across a mermaid and bisected it down the middle. It came apart as one piece flew past my flanks into the water in front of me. I sheath my katana and kept moving. I've been using a lot of my explosives in my own demented form of Boom Fishing almost every ten meters of the way across this ocean. I've used most of my bolts in the bamboo forest and mostly in close quarters. Seeing that visibility was low same with space and cutting through those sprouts made it difficult to use my sword, I used my crossbow instead. I've seen that demon of Yakumo's in the forest and cut it in the back forcing it to retreat. I found it in the midst of these fish people and blew it up by accident in the mix. It can only run so far while injured.

"Mhm."

I heard from behind me. "Look who's up." I glanced back and noticed Yakumo beginning to stir. She opened her eyes and tightened her grip on my chest.

"Daddy," she said groggily.

I scoffed a bit and shook my head. "Not today."

With my answer Yakumo quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked a couple times to stare at the back of my head. I pulled down my hood so she could see my hair. "Naruto?" Yakumo leaned up a bit on my back. "Where am I? Where are we?" She looked around at the darkness I walked towards and behind to the light that seemed to follow my every step as I purified her world.

"The middle of the ocean by the looks of it." The forest turned into a swamp and that swamp led me to this ocean. "I've been walking for a good minute now," I admitted. I've been counting my steps and the time as well. I've been at this for about 5 hours now and I'm not sure how long it's been in the real world. Maybe five days, five weeks, or even five seconds. I'm not even sure what's happening in the real world with that demon controlling Yakumo's body. The demon controlled most of Yakumo's world once I broke the barrier keeping the two of them contained. But Yakumo's PP is safe and that place holds Yakumo's power. It's probably destroying the bushes or something even as I walk now, but I know that it's actions are slowly becoming stagnant as I continue purifying this place. I guess we'll see once we get out, I suppose.

"How did we get here?" She questioned in near hysterics and I hopped up on my caffs to get her to bump up. I forced her to put her attention back on me. "Hey?" I glanced back at her and she closed her mouth. I'm not in the mood for her prattle at the moment.

"What do you remember last?" I asked which is a better question. If she knows about the demon then this extraction will be much easier for me to complete. She needs to be self-aware now more than ever and willing to help me fight it. The more Yakumo is on my side the brighter this world becomes. I looked back and noticed the blue fires of the Kurama Estate brighter than before and getting brighter with her awakening in my presence. I can use this to gain her trust and put her on my side.

"We were sitting in a couple chairs and talking," she listed off first.

"Good, and after that?" I quizzed.

Yakumo rested her chin on my shoulders and looked down in thought. A tick from her dad who did the same on the way to the house. "My head started to hurt then I heard a voice."

"What did the voice say?"

"Not to trust you. That you'd betray me too," she muttered softly in my ear. "That if I took your hand you'd… do just like sensei did."

I snort again. "Typical." That demon knew I was a threat the moment I began to change Yakumo's alignment. Let's see who wins this time around in the battle of wills.

"What?" Yakumo yawned and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing. Tell me, the voice, does it have a face?" Yakumo shivered in my back. She reached up to her forehead and grasped a handful of hair. "Calm down. I'm here with you Yakumo. You're not alone," I reminded her. I reached up and took her hand in my own and held it comfortingly with a soft smile on my lips. "I'm here with you right now to get us through this."

"Naruto, what is going on?" She leaned into me a bit more and sighed as she relaxed her hand in mine and chest to my back. Her fingers closed around mine and I noticed that the fire grew a bit brighter behind us. Noted: Developing a relationship of safety and security will be beneficial.

"You're possessed by a demon of rage. This place is the cross realm." I said in a nonchalant tone and Yakumo looked at me in confusion.

"Cross realm?" She questioned.

I cleared my throat first, "When I noticed you were in pain I made a sort of illusionary space where projections of our mind and souls come into contact with one another. Simplified, we are in your head with me as a guest. It's everchanging and shared by a bit of my mind and that of the demon's influence, but you are the core. You are the one that controls whether or not this world will collapse. You are the one that controls what lives and what dies, if need be. I found you in bounds by a demon behind a protective barrier keeping it sealed within your PP butchased it away." I gestured back towards her PP and it's bright blue glow.

"Right now, I'm chasing it and I've made contact a couple times and forced it back. Little by little the cross realm is becoming purified of the yokai's influence." I pointed upward towards the darkness up ahead. "Your mind is vast Yakumo and that darkness is the only indicator I have to track down where the demon is, but I need to find its PP to finish this?"

"PP? You've said that a few time now but what does that stand for?"

"Place of Power," I answered dully. "Where the yokai's at its most powerful… but its most vulnerable; what the demon calls home. Yours is safe for now and the darkness is pushed back, but that demon is still a problem. I'm unsure of where to find it. I had to release the prison where it held you and dropped a very important barrier in this realm, and I've been hunting ever since. I've followed the darkness and hurt it but nothing has gotten me closer to its place of power…Yakumo?" I called when she was quiet for a bit too long. She's gone. Lost in the sauce. I guess this was a bit much for her right off the bat. I pat the top of her head.

"Don't pat me like a dog," she said coldly.

I pulled my hand back faster than lightning. "Sorry," I chortled fretfully. "I thought you were out to lunch so…"

"Out to lunch?" she asked genuinely confused. God another sheltered little princess.

I shook my head. "Nevermind that. Do you understand what's happening right now?"

"I think so." She nodded her head. "So I'm possessed by a demon and you're hunting it, you've dove into my mind and fought it, and you've been protecting me ever since." She summed up nicely earning a nod from me. "But don't think you're gonna get away with petting me," she said in a firm tone.

"So, you won't forgive and forget so easily eh? Okay then, how can I repent for my disrespectful ways?" I decided to play along with this.

"If you become my friend I might forgive you?" I grunted at that. I have too many friends as it is. Heck I have a girl friend when I never expected to have one like… ever. I wondered what Yuuki might think of I befriended another girl. The only reason she doesn't want to kill me for Hinata is because she's the key to my mind and they get along. I think they're friends now. She tolerates Anko because Anko is being paid by me to protect her against the shinobi threats from the gangs. She doesn't mind Shion because she's like a mother more than anything towards her. Nanami she can barely stand if not for the fact that she earns us money and keeps me mobile. She knows nothing of Hana or Ten Ten and hopefully it stays that way. Adding one more girl to the mix like Yakumo will spell trouble I don't need in an already troubling situation.

"It's just… I don't have my friends." Yakumo looked away as if her puppy had just been kicked.

I don't know if she'd want to be my friend after what I'll have to tell her once we get rid of this demon. If it helps most this along and get her to trust me then... "I accept. I would like to be your friend."

"And helping me become a ninja like you said you would. One like you that can make it against all odds. Will you still help me Naruto?" She added on next.

"I don't see why not as long as you pledge allegiance to the Clan."

"What clan?"

"The Clan of Badassness I created." Yakumo sighed at my joking. Alright, that's enough of that then. "It depends on circumstances. Your parents have final say, but I think we can work something out to get you associated with my clan and my business. I'd say a collaboration of your family and mine could be quite beneficial for all of us." Especially if I can get Yakumo to join my inner circle.

Yakumo rubbed her head. "It hurts. You said you dropped the barrier I think I feel it. I feel strange."

"That barrier is what kept your demon behind bars as well as the power that demon siphoned from you. I think you'll be okay now though as long as you learn to control your chakra."

"My tutor taught me some chakra control techniques."

"With normal chakra, maybe, but not what you have. You're special Yakumo. That's why this demon attached itself to you."

"Why do I feel like this isn't exactly a good thing?" She muttered.

"It's up to how you use your power that determines whether or not it's good. I like being on the fence honestly. Being a good guy is boring and being the bad guy always leads to a bad ending." I would know from experience after all.

"Take that right." Yakumo pointed up to a fork in the road. A road that I'm unsure how or when I got on it.

"The demon is that way?"

"I think so. I feel something in that direction." I took the right and continued my walk. "Hey Naruto, if you been through my mind have you seen things?" She asked a very good question.

"I've seen a couple things," I admitted. This is her mind and it would be a lie if I told her I hadn't been through her memory banks a bit and placed a few of the fragments back together. It was quite interesting really to see her in her few weeks with Kurenai-sensei. "But from what I've seen it's mostly on subjects pertaining to topics I know about you already. For example, I know about the fear your family and your uncle have for you. Nothing too big."

"So you know about me but I don't know much about you?" She simplified.

"You know my name and that I'm a ninja. What else matters?"

"What your favorite color?" She asked swiftly, and the game began again.

"Red. What's yours?"

"Blue." Complete opposites on the spectrum.

"Earth or heaven?" Yakumo questioned. "

The world in-between known as the Beyond. Chicken or beef?"

"Beef," she answered. "You?"

"Same."

"When was your First kiss," she whispered in my ears as if embarrassed to ask such a cute and innocent question.

"When I was 9 years old," I said in an empty tone.

"Was she nice?" I felt the memories hit me with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"No."

Yakumo must have heard the tone I took with my answer. She gulped and let this topic go. "W-What about your second kiss?"

I let a smile curse my lips at the memory of my second and by most pleasurable kiss in the world. Sadly the kiss I got from Yuuki is second to hers and I'm not ashamed to admit this. "It was the nicest ever Yakumo. I've never experienced anything else like it."

"So she was nice?" Yakumo asked reeking of curiosity.

"She was breathtaking. Beautiful. Exotic. Different. The first woman that ever…" I sighed and shook my head. "It's in the past but thankfully not forgotten. When was your last kiss Yakumo?"

"Uh, well I never kissed a boy before," she said nervously. "I never cared too much about that sort of stuff. Do you want to see her again?"

I thought on that time and nodded. "Definitely. Do you have anyone you like?" I asked this time.

"Ah,"she paused for a it and I felt her hands tighten a bit on my Hunter's Garb. "Sort of. You?"

"Not really." I shook my head.

"That's not a no," she remarked.

"My attraction to her is result of my mental manipulation," I worded back with a figure of her appearing to my left. And clenched my fist and it faded away.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She let this topic go and progressed on. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Oh," I felt a pit form in my stomach at this question. I've killed all kinds of animals around the world so I never had a favorite animal. I don't out right hated animals, but most demons I've faced took on animalistic features. I know I don't care for reptiles that much. I don't like cats or dogs. I really don't like animals in general. I tolerate them and when they have the intellect of a human it's hard to see them as animals. If I'd have to boil it down I might lean more towards birds over land-based creatures. I settled on one bird I've feared and respected for a long time. "A raven."

"I see. I half expected a dog or a cat."

"I'm not much of an animal person. I don't mind them, but I never thought long enough to turn one into a preference. What's your favorite animal?"

"A robin. I like their songs." I smiled and at this. Robins are nice birds. Not the most trustworthy but nice regardless. They taste alright as well.

"What sort of ninja are you Naruto?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Like, what do you specialize in?"

"A little bit of everything. I prefer ambushing or sabotaging others more than anything. I can say that I'm more an opportunist, a hunter, than a ninja."

"Why can't you be both?"

"Because both call for different uses in battle and different tactics you use to take care of a problem. Some might throw a kunai or seal away memories, but I'd rather work with a full package if I have my way."

"That's why you'd rather work with me after we get rid of this demon. You want me to be whole like you're becoming."

"No. I'll be getting rid of the demon. Not you."

"This is my mind," she argued.

"That happens to have a demon that's trapped inside of it. Expelling demonic presences is my area of expertise and not yours. Listen, if it gets its hands on you it can take total possession over you, your body, your powers, and wreak havoc upon the people around you. It's best if let me handle this. I know what I'm doing."

"This is my mind, right? That means I can do anything right?"

"I suppose?" I glanced back a bit. "The human mind is limited only by the imagination of the individual."

"Then maybe I can help you then. I can fight… I think." I just about told her to shut up and let me work in the most tactful way possible, but her eyes held a fire. I grew a bit curious and nodded lightly. I cut her loose and let her down on the stone walk way I happened upon suddenly. I glanced around for a bit for any Malicious Demon's Spawn (MDS) like the ones before and saw mostly the darkness in the distance and the glowing light behind us.

"Naruto, what's that?" Yakumo pointed to the light across the ocean in the distance and past the sprouts of the bamboo.

"That's your Home. Your PP that the demon was attempting to take control of. The light has grown brighter bit by bit as I've purified your inner world."

"Purified. My world is tainted?"

"I've seen a couple things, felt your anger and hopelessness, and so much more. I've pieced together fragments of your mind and separated fact from fiction the best I can. Answer to your question is yes, your world is tainted by those that forced you into the dark and you who remained in it," I said bluntly.

"You make it sound as if it was my fault."

I looked back at her and frowned. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her head and closed my eyes. Memories of my dark past flowed through my brands into her mind. It was only one memory from a very bad time but in that time I've had plenty of opportunities to escape. Ones that I didn't take in my quest for answers so long ago. Yakumo dropped to her knees and shivered below me. She held herself for comfort and I let her be. "We all have a choice no matter the situation. You could have found a way like I do now, but you didn't because you fell to despair. I don't blame you for this and luckily it's not too late. Like how I went from that starving, scared little boy you saw surrounded my monsters with the faces of men," I pointed up at her. "You can change into someone strong and proud."

I presented her my hand as I loomed above her. "I can help you get there after all, what are friends for right?"

Yakumo looked up to my hand then followed it up to my face. She trembled a bit before she nodded. "Right." She reached up and took my hand then I helped her up.

"You don't need to lie down like before anymore because I'll be there to pick you up. So, lets finish this and go home. We don't want to be here for too long." Especially me. I'm an intruder here to the demon and a guest to Yakumo. I don't want to be the former for both.

"Okay," Yakumo pointed up towards not the darkness I've been following but in a direction between the light and dark to the left of the darkness I'm facing. "It's that way."

I walked past her and peered through the shadows and saw not an ocean or a forest but a house. How did I miss that? A house at the base of a mountain. It's like a small cottage more than anything. Out of all the places or constructs it can create why something so normal and plain. I glanced a bit more into the darkness and found some humanoid creatures lurking in the shadows and concealed around and land.

"Ninja MDS huh? That's new."

"Ninja what?" I heard some sound behind me coming from her but ignored it.

"The demon created evil Ninja between us that are hidden around the mountain, surrounding foliage, and in fighting holes. We'll need to be careful because they've probably set traps as well."

"Uh, are we going to be okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Of course. This is nothing I can't handle. Stay with me and follow my lead, okay?" I said to the girl with my bow ready and bomb belt prepped.

"I'm ready," she announced.

 **Shing!**

I heard behind me and looked back. I blinked at what I saw and stared at the form before me. "Uh," Yakumo covered her chest and turned away from me. "W-why are you staring?" My counter question would be how could I not but didn't voice it. "It's kunoichi attire my family has. My father said I could have it if I became a ninja," she explained after a good ten seconds of me staring at her.

"Kunoichi attired," I said in a dry tone and empty stare. It's was a bit stereotypical in design. It's pure white in the form of a unitard to cover her waist but completely shows off her legs, stomach, and arms this limiting protection. Her top is like that if a kimono that seems to cover her chest where the unitard didn't with fishnet like mesh underneath. Her long hair is tied back in a ponytail and her face and top of her head covered by an Oni mask. I rubbed my head as I looked at the very tactically insufficient outfit she wore complete with a tanto.

"You like it?" She asked nervously.

"If you're doing the typical Kunoichi "charm my senses" thing then yes but this won't work on them. On humans I'm sure, but they don't have feelings other than anger and hate." I looked at her outfit and poked her in the chest between her B-cup breasts. She turned away and covered herself. "Those are made for speed and agility but unbalanced with the lack of armor to protect your sensitive areas."

"But my great grandmother wore this and is a war hero for her deeds. It holds special powers," she defended.

"If you want to wear that," I leaned a bit and saw how it slipped into her butt. Yakumo covered her butt and flushed red. "I don't mind, but I wouldn't for something like this Yakumo."

"Then what would you recommend?" She nearly shouted. I thought on it and smiled.

"Hold still." I held my hand up and open above her and focused. I love inner world's. Anything is possible including dressing up a girl in some proper Jäger attire. A Blutsucher to be more accurate. It's light weight with simple black trousers tucked into brown boots. The robe top comes down to her thighs with metal segments trailing down it. Her back had two daggers at her shoulder and out her hip with leather reinforcements within her robe beneath the straps. Her blackened mask and cloth top covered her head but didn't obscure her vision. A simple tri pointed hat is their symbol with a blackened quill in the fold atop. A sucher is trained for quick assassinations, setting traps, confusing enemies with poisons, and assisting with bombs of gas and smoke. They are the game changers of a battle field. While I can do the same they are trained to a tier higher than Blood Hunter like me.

I stepped back and checked over her rig and smiled in approval. "You're good now." It's nostalgic to see her in such an outfit that almost mirror my own Jäger attire as well. It brought back somewhat pleasant memories of a Time long past. Yakumo looked over her outfit that looks showing a low level of comfort but lots of shock. I can't blame her. The design and archaic weaponry that compliments the outfit it's meant to unsettle anyone that looks upon it including the wearer. It might still smell of blood as well for all I know.

"It's... Comfortable," she hesitated a bit to say almost to make it sound as if she wanted to say it's foreboding. It's modeled after the attire of an old compatriot of mine, and the sheer number of souls that she took dwarfs mine. Maybe a better part of her personality resides in this memory cloth that I created. I'd be a bit scared to.

"You'll be fine, trust me. And be careful around this demon of yours Yakumo. If it gets into your head then we both might lose something more precious than our lives." I crouched down and looked down the line to spot as many of these evil Ninja as I can. Wow that doesn't sound right.

"What's more precious than our lives?"

 **Heheheh, yes Little Man tells us… what's more important than life."** Empusa cooed in my ear and felt a warmth around neck and waist.

"Our sanity." I answered the both of them before stepping down towards the cottage.

I took Yakumo's gloved hand with my own as we walked to keep her close. I scanned the ground and found a couple areas that seemed disturbed and past by them. The traps are pretty good, but I've been around for a bit. This isn't going to surprise me. I pulled my sword out from my back and pointed it downward. I stabbed hard down into the ground and felt it give. My sword shivered and quaked coupled with a cry within. Yakumo looked ready to scream, but I covered her mouth before it could leave her lips. I pulled my sword out and stabbed down five more times until whatever inside stopped moving. I yanked my sword out and presented it to her. "Hold this," I said before pushing the bloody blade into her chest. I pulled out my crossbow and kneeled down before aiming down the sights at one ninja camouflaged on top a rock.

"Don't blink Yakumo." I pulled the trigger and shot the bolt. The ninja on cue shot up and bat bolt away. I felt the pull of my substitution jutsu switch me with the bolt and land in front of the ninja. I drew my katana and caught it's own. We crossed a few times until I kicked it's chest forcing it back. I aimed and shot it the head. Before it fell down I grabbed my bolt from its head and substituted back.

"Wow," Yakumo goshed at me. "I-I didn't think the substitution could be used like that," she admitted.

"I like to push the basics to the extreme." I sheath my sword and stood back up. I took my sword back from her and handed her a painter's book instead. I handed her a box of different color chalks and pointed out towards the path. It's mostly clear with many of the monsters hiding in wait. I was able to kill two only because these are the only two I could kill without any others noticing. The rest are within each other's view. On the clear path as well I can see many traps and if I try to cross I'm dead. That path is the only route I can navigate with everywhere else covered. If I go along the sides they with swarm me from all sides complimented by the traps. If I didn't have to worry about the traps on the center I could force my way through and shoot anything that tries to get close. They would have to come at me four to five at once with how the ridges work. This pass is arced down giving more cover than if I took the sides at top. This is where Yakumo can come in handy.

"Yakumo," I pointed out towards the path. "I need something to go through the pass and set off all the traps and collapse the sink holes. Can you draw something to do that?"

"We can't sneak in?"

I shook my head. "It's not possible. We will have to force our way through but that's not possible until those traps are gone. We can run through once they are and…"

"Done." Yakumo announced and showed me her picture. I looked at it and blinked before looking back once I heard a loud **"Btoom"** in the distance towards the cottage. I bared witness to a large circular rock rolling through the path setting off the slings, bombs, gas traps, smoke screens, running over a few of the ninja monsters, burying the ones in the holes, and coming towards us at the beginning of the path. I just about moved until Yakumo grabbed me. She winked and lifted her chin upward towards the rock as it slowed down on a downward slope. Then it stopped right in front of me just an inch from my face. "Watch this," she said excitedly before drawing on her pad again. Suddenly I felt elevated and looked down to us on the top of a slope with the cottage below us. The large rock rolled down towards the cottage slowly.

"Amazing," I awed her control over her world already. Control she really shouldn't. We are in the Demon's Realm and this place isn't purified. When a demon generates the world rarely can the dreamer control the cosmetics or construction of the world, and yet she can to create a boulder and change elevations. Amazing.

I shook my head of this and drew my katana and stood ready. "Let's go!"

"Yea!"

We jumped onto the slope and ran behind the wall. The ninja saw us coming with ease having the high ground and taking the direct route. Once came from over the rock but I shot him in the head with a senbon and shot up. I uppercut him in the chin and stabbed down just as we came down. I hit the ground running behind the boulder. Two came the sides, both the left and right and one from behind. I tossed a bomb behind me and Yakumo and got behind her as it blew. I caught the blade of one and twirled to parry the next. I pulled back the spring wires on my sleeve and fired three senbon into the one to the left and kicked the one to the right. I stabbed the one to the right and twisted my blade back and shot backward stabbed the last for once us against the stone wall. I pulled out and quickly rejoined Yakumo.

"Are you alright," she asked worried for me and I gave her a thumbs up.

I threw two knives to the right just as one came out of the ground and hit is head and throat. I twirled and cut off it's head in a fountain of black ink flowing everywhere. "I'm fine." I sheath my sword and reloaded my senbon launcher. I drew my crossbow and caught ones sword and forced it back in a shoulder tackle. It pushed back until I pulled the trigger and got its shoulder. I kicked it's knee out and grabbed its blade then yanked it away. I stabbed it in the head and moved on. I have three more bolts left in my receiver before I have to load again. I pulled a couple bombs from my belt and shot up to the boulder and climbed on top. I threw them to the sides towards more of the ninja and blew a few around. Some jumped at me and landed on the large boulder. I drew my sword and parried one and jumped back and spun kicked in that was still on mid air to the side but in front of the boulder. I hit the boulder and moved my feet. I barely felt the numb once we ran over that ninja. I crossed swords again and again as they packed on the boulder and shoot a few with my senbons but that distracts them a moment, but that's all I needed. I felt them drop down on me and stab me in the back.

"Naruto!"

I grit my teeth as I looked down to Yakumo as a few converged on her. I stabbed back and hit one then pulled the fuse on my bomb to cook it. I rolled off the boulder like a sack towards Yakumo as the bomb on top blew the MDS above away. I landed on top of one that grabbed Yakumo and rolled with in in tow before kicking it away. I shot to my feet with my bow trained on it and shot three bolts hitting a leg, and arm, and a shoulder respectively for three. My aims is off.

I bit back the pain and rose my hand before sending my blade out. One blocked it then I substituted with my katana to its right. I leaned down with my long sword in hand and placed my bow back on my belt. I cut down and cleaved through one and whirled around and caught one across the neck. I twisted and slashed its neck open and finished with a thrust into the last. It didn't die because I got it's side in a non-vital area. I shoulder tackled before lifting the sword out the side then slamming the cross guard into its neck. I dragged it back and punched it in the face to send it backwards. I slipped my sword across its head and killed it.

"Naruto!" Yakumo came to my side as I assessed my wound.

"Keep moving," I said through the grit of my teeth. I took her hand and we ran at to the boulder just as it reached the top of the slope. I reached out to pick up my blade on the way but a kunai hit my hand and forced me to leave it. I braced as I pulled it out with my teeth as we rushed with more of the MDS behind us. I glanced back and down hill to the beginning of the path with many more of those monsters behind us. The bombs I've been dropping periodically helped keep them at bay but still there's too many.

"Naruto, it's gonna come back." Yakumo panicked as she looked at the boulder. I tossed my last sword up and over the boulder and quickly scooped Yakumo into my arms. She made a cute "eep" sound but I ignored it and focused. Concentrating my souls power into my legs I shot upward up and over the boulder just as the ninja reached it with a couple surprises. Ones that blew a few away on the spot. I left one bomb at the bottom of the boulder behind me once I landed and crouched down as it blew. The boulder blew away back down the slope. I didn't care if they jumped over it and came after us now. We reached the cottage. It was in front of us with two guards standing before us. A wall of just stood between us and once we crossed that we would have entered its PP. I gripped my last sword and dragged us towards the mist and forced through it. I fell to the ground and coughed as the pain came in waves.

"Naruto, are you Okay?" I looked up and saw something sticking out of my shoulder. It was one of my knives. I reached up and pulled it out and cried as this new pain hit me. One must have grabbed my knife and stabbed me with it. I've done that a couple times as well so I can't judge.

"I'm fine." I climbed up to my feet with sword assisting me.

"I-I tried to help you. I created some stuff to help." I looked at the picture and saw a couple lightning flashes and ninja being burnt to a crisp. When did she do that? I must have been in the zone if I missed that unless it was silent lightning. Maybe it blended in with the bomb blasts as I went. She helped though. If what this picture is depicting she fried maybe 15 while I killed 19 or maybe 23. I'm not sure. Those ninja were pretty good though. As fast as me and stronger as well. I had to keep off balancing them and using unorthodox methods to stay alive there. Still, it's not over yet.

"We still have these two," I looked up to the final two protectors. Large armored warriors. One's dressed in the armor of a shogun and the other in some golden winged knight armor towering over the other. One wielded a large club with spikes and the other a nodachi. Both have demon masks over their faces but those red eyes can't be hidden. I climbed up to my feet and took a stance with my long sword in a low right with my sword upward and both hands on the hilt. I could really use a shield or something right now. I've taken some damage and my astral form is battered at the moment. That last jump was my last jump. The difference between my astral body and real one is that my real one can restore lost energy and has multiple sources to pull from. My astral form has one being my soul and all. I've been fighting non-stop for an unknown period of time and it's taken it's toll. I think this is the longest I've ever been in a person's mind. I can't find the energy to jump much anymore and against these two it would certainly help.

"They're big," she unhelpfully muttered.

The first one with a nodachi stepped up to me and pointed its blade at me. It made a wave of challenge then pointed at Yakumo and waved the sword away. "Yakumo move away from us."

"What? I can help you."

"It challenged me to a dual so sit back and watch. I got this." Yakumo looked unsure until I looked back at her. "If you want to help make me a shield please made of metal and impregnable.

"Uh, okay?" She rose up her pad then moved away to the rock wall surrounding the cottage. She drew something and in moments a kite shield fell into my hand. I caught it by the side then slipped my arm through the leather grip and took the metal hard. "My dad used to tell me of tales of people in armor like that," she pointed at the winged knight. "They have shields like that I think." She'd be right. Knights would wield kite shields coupled with two or one and a half hilted long sword. This will do with my long sword.

The one with the mace stepped up as well and held its mace at the ready. "Two on one huh?" I said and took a very old stance from old. I hated knights for years but thank god I know how to fight like them.

"That's not fair. I'll help…"

"Ah," the cottage shade opened suddenly and revealed to us a darkness and white eyes behind it. A clawed hand braced against the frame and flowed from each humanoid in the area and settled on Yakumo. "You've arrived," It's hollow and croaky voice resounded. "There she is," the demon gazed upon the girl and she looked ready to get behind me. "Come in my friend. Let's talk and allow our protectors to come to an agreement." The demon walked out through the shades and finally appeared itself to us.

"What the… You?" Yakumo gazed upon the demon just as I did like I began to assume it was her. Yakumo's demon wasn't too different from Yakumo herself. Same size, same height, same hair color, and close to the same face. The teeth are sharp and jagged, and the eyes are white with dote black irises. Demon's in their PP take on their true form. Normally it's grotesque or extremely appealing. It's never in between. This demon resembles Yakumo so greatly its almost a sick perversion of her. Or maybe this demon is much more related to Yakumo than she thought possible.

"I'm so happy you've arrived my friend," the demon giggled with her hands out beckoning her to come close. "Come in, please. We need to talk… Unless you both wish to contend with me and my minions." I grit my teeth at that threat. This monster is weak much like I am from that constant power struggle between us. But her minions are not like the rest. They are ready and willing to kill me and destroy Yakumo for the demon to take hold of her. Yakumo isn't strong enough yet to face these two and her demon with me. She'll worry for me as well which will work in the demon's favor. The demon is weak and some am I. Our support are ready and healthy. It will have to come to that.

"Naruto, what do we do? What is that? Why does it look like me?" Yakumo looked towards me for the answers.

"Go, handle your demon," I worded sagaciously. "I'll be in soon enough."

"Naruto, I'm… I'm scared."

"You don't have to be my friend," the demon climbed out the cottage. It's teeth are dull from last I saw and it's skin is a lighter brown. It's too weak to hold total presence over Yakumo and she has a chance to face herself. A side she sealed away from years after she was betrayed. A once and a lifetime rage given true power and presence over the creator.

"You created me because you're weak and defenseless." So, it's true. Yakumo created this demon. This sinister force is her creation. What manner of darkness was she inflicted by spawned something capable of this?

"No, that's a lie." She yelled at the demon; no, her inner darkness given form and life. This wasn't an issue with a demon of a traditional sense but one created and personal to this girl. This is her darkness meaning that I can't remove it just like I can't remove mine. It's part of us, our soul, our balance, and what defines us. I was mistaken. This isn't something I can handle. Now that I think back to the memories of neglect and experiments that Yakumo suffered its possible she created this to hold her "True Strength" that she herself couldn't display. When I think back to the conflicts as well it avoided harming Yakumo at almost all costs and when the MDS attacked they all tried to capture her but not roughly. The Ninja MDS tried to cradle her. This thing wishes no harm to befall Yukumo but it's gone further than any demon would. Demons can shead a vessel in moments but this one stayed to talk and demons of Rage never talk.

"Naruto you're the professional! What is that?"

"That's you. That is the shadow of your true inner self you have locked away and bottled along with your rage, depression, sadness, and desperation." I faced the girl and pointed at the demon. "You need to face yourself Yakumo if you wish to become whole like me. You need to put yourself together without losing your sanity."

"But I…"

"You can do this. If I can do it so can you," I interrupted her swiftly. I can't help her yet until she faces herself and these two… they won't let me pass to help her and could both kill me and take her with that demon controlling this portion of the world as well. Now I understand how Yakumo can do this, control the demon realm. There was never a demon but the dark thoughts of a forlorn child given form. "Go. Now." I looked towards the spawn before me and stabbed my sword into the ground.

"But, I thought we're going to…"

"You need to accept yourself first before you can grow. You need to accept the light," I looked back to the fire in the distance burning hot and proudly. "You need to accept the dark," I faced the demon this time and the darkness of the cottage at the base of this shadow mountain. "I'll take care of this and be in there if you need me, but you need to stand on your two feet." I smiled at her supporting this decision of mine and to get her moving. I'm sort of bleeding out right now after all. Yakumo gulped and hugged her book to her chest before walking past the warriors that towered us both up to the demon.

"Yes, closer." The demon grabbed Yakumo and laughed. "Yes, now you're mine!" Yakumo cried as she was dragged into the darkness. The fire behind me began to wane.

"Naruto! Help me!"

"Yakumo," I called her calmly. She opened her eyes as black tendrils sprout out from the darkness. "This is your world and your demon. Face it, face the truth, understand your darkness in its entirety, and transcend the mortal coil. You can do this, you can beat it! Believe in yourself like I believe in you! Yakumo!" She reached out just as the darkness of the cottage swallowed her. "Yakumo, I'm with you every step of the way now tell me you can do it!"

I waited just as the shadow was about to pull her in until her face broke through. Yakumo grit her teeth and looked at me. "I-I can do this!" Her body was dragged in and the shade closed. I was about to clench my fist until I saw the blue behind me grow back to what it was before.

"You'd better."

 **She's weak you fool. She's never accept her darkness."** The demon Empusa whispered in my ear as she clenched my shoulders from behind me.

"You'd be surprised," I said back to the demon that Shion blessed me with. This entity that came from a collection of malicious desire to cause pain. She's an actual spirit.

This is an interesting development. That thing is Yakumo, at least a part of her. I stood to await the either the fall of this world or the rise of something great. I wondered to myself if I made the right choice to let her face this alone. She's a strong young woman and she has the talent to cross the threshold. She only needs to accept the darkness of her soul. I glanced back to the light in the distance and how dimmer it's become with every passing second. The guards for the demons glared down at me with veal and I snort at them. These little MDS aren't anything to me. They can't even speak. No MDS can.

"What are you boy?" The MDS with the sword spoke in foul and raspy voice… what the…

I looked up to the spawn and narrowed my eyes at it. "Wait. You can speak?"

The MDS pulled its sword out of the ground and rested it on his shoulder. "No, it's just air coming out of my mouth," it said sarcastically. It has feelings and used sarcasm derived from annoyance.

"You're kind can't talk," I cemented this. "No spawn of a demon, even one created from dark thoughts of an individual, can speak. All you do is follow orders, act maliciously against threats towards your orders, and fight like suicidal fools trying to impress their master."

"I have no master," it growled at me and stepped up towards me in a threatening manner. I wasn't impressed despite its large visage. "And I'm not the pathetic spawn of this shade you call a demon, ignorant fool." It pointed back to its compatriot who stood idly by without any need to react. "My brother and I did this on a whim. Since **The Shift of Cosmos** the Outerplane has been on a rise of activity. Over two millennium of calm and now I'm searching." The samurai shogun said with a wave of his hand. "And since then many forces have been shifting to equate for the change." I listened tentatively as the legit demon spoke of this shift in powers and the rise of dormant powers within the Outerplane. It sounded like these two are like knights of the realm. They're traveling from one plane to the next in search of the source of this change. A shift that took over 2000 years of peace to come into effect.

"When did it happened?" I questioned the only talkative one of the pair.

"Time here means nothing," was his answer. "Time doesn't exist in this world unless light does and for now it does. The girl is weak and will give in and you will die attempting to get in. Then we will move to the next anchor until we find the source of **The Shift of Cosmos**."

The demon sounded so sure of this and I think he may be right. I glanced back to the light as it grew dimmer and darkness took presidents over the land. Yakumo is beginning to succumb to the demon and I'm running out of time. I need to get in there after all it seems.

"Are you prepared to face despair boy," the shogun taunted me.

"Yeah," I pulled my sword out the ground and took a high stance as I faced the shogun and large knight character with the hammer. "A shogun and a wing knight huh?"

"I am Kensei and this is Onizuka," the shogun named Kensei said in a quick introduction for the both of them. "What is your name boy?"

"I'm Naruto, demon," I scoffed at the demon. "And I'm the Hunter that's going to take nourishment out of you soul."

"Nourishment? Ah, I see. You're one of those, heheheheh," the demon chuckled at bit with a shake of his head. "Don't you humans ever learn that harnessing a power you could never fathom might lead to your own demise?" The demon bought up his sword in an aggressive stance with both hands on the hilt. "Come and try and claim my power then." The demon got on his toes and looked over me for some reason. "You and your weakling bitch."

 **What did this pig just call me?"** My demon hissed in my ear and at the demons.

"Calm down, He…."

 **Silence you!"** I sighed and shrugged as the demon manifested behind me. **"Now, What did a little impudent Bastard like you call me?"**

Kensei shook his head. "Like most of you **_Ari_** you fly off the handle at the smallest of truths."

 **Oh, and what truth is that you disgusting** ** _Norn_**

"You're nothing but a tool of **_Norn_** and male humans apparently. As the humans would call it, a bitch through and through. I'd never be imprisoned by a Ryōshi."

I felt a spike in demonic Od coursing through my body suddenly. The nail brand on my arm spread up my wrist to my elbow and a dark purplish miasma of an aura swirled around me. **"Little man,"** Empusa looked down to me and I up to her. **"Kill that thing… no, claim it as your own. I'll help."**

"You'll help me imprison one of your own…?"

 **Silence!"** Empusa screeched at me. **"Let's get this done. This** ** _Norn_** **deserves some… re-education on how not to talk low of mother heheh,"** the demon within crackled before receding back into my body. She's gotten into that persona way too hard.

I shook my head and readied my sword. The large silent knight with the hammer stepped forwards as well. Two on one like I thought. Very well. I'm more than ready.

My quivered suddenly and a purple construct formed around me. This construct focused into parts being what appeared to be nails around me. I ignored them for a moment to keep my attention on these two.

Suddenly I felt a rush of wind. I shot back and that large hammer from before slammed into my previous position. I looked over my shield before me and took a breath. I need to save my stamina to attack and blocking will drain me. My strength can regenerate after a second ortwoonce I use it. If I use to much I'll be left open. By the goddess this knight is fast for a larger guy. I rolled forward beneath a horizontal bash from this winged knight's club and slashed his body only for my sword to scratch his armor, if barely. I rolled away from another slam and slashed its legs again to no avail. I can't jump up and attack the head of the large monster but maybe if I hit these legs enough I can get it into a Thoracic position.

 **Behind you boy!"** I felt my brand react and heard a loud clang. I glanced back and saw a large wall of nails behind me stopping a blade from cutting me into pieces. I saw a form of a woman with a single wing behind me with her hand out controlling said wall. **"Pay attention,"** the form growled before fading away taking the wall with it. Kensei grunted against the wall for a time but once it faded that stroke from above came fast. I twirled around and rose up my arm while gripping my shield hard. The strike slid against the face of my shield and pushed me back. I took a breath and let the metal grip go and took my sword in two hands over my shoulder.

"You got a Guardian **_Ari_** boy," Kensei chuckled before taking a stance with his nodachi up aggressively. I glanced back and saw Onizuka behind me with his club up to crush me. Pincer maneuvered already. I'm an idiot for not noticing but the big guy is so large… I won't be able to do this normally if I'm slipping like this.

I clenched my fist and felt my brand burn. The nails from before surrounded me before fading. The power was siphoned away from me. "Empusa," I muttered to the demon as I backed to the left. "I need control for now to **Contact**." In the physical plane I can **Contact** with my soul alone and my physical body as container. In the astral world I'm already in soul form so I can't use my soul form as a container for soul power I'm already using. I need a demon or spirit to act as a soul for my astral body to contain. How this works against me is when the spirit is resistant I can't **Contact** completely. I can force it but I'm a little too weak to even jump not to mention I have to keep her contained while she already hates me. I'm not in a good spot.

 **I'm not that easy stupid man."** The demon scoffed at me. **"You can't control me."**

"We need to…" I rolled to the left and rose my shield up and braced as that mace impact it forcing me back. I gripped my sword in both hands and stepped to the left of a swipe from that sword and slashed Kensei. He stepped back and rolled around. That mace from before was right behind him I rolled to the left inside of Onizuka and stabbed him in the leg and slashed them again. I rolled back from a stomp and rose my shield up. I felt his mace impact my shield and send me flying. I was out of stamina and I was open once my shield shot upward above me. Kensei moved in and slashed at me. I took a breath and struggled and shot back but that blade still flew across my chest and sent me down to the ground. Red hot pain exploded in my body from the attack and forced my mind to haze for a moment. I rolled up to my feet with my sword up and spat to the side. That bright side of astral forms in a Soul Clash is the fact they can't sustain injury. I can be impaled, burned, stabbed, slashed, and crushed down but until my soul's vitality is completely gone I can fight. That doesn't mean it doesn't effect my skills. I feel a bit heavier now.

"Hmm, still alive from that. I cleaved clean through you," Kensei scoffed and placed his sword on his shoulder. "What are you? Any normal human would have been kindling by now."

I clenched my sword and readied myself for the silent knight with the mace and the shogun with the nodachi. "Empusa If I… We don't **Contact** we are both going to fade into the void."

 **Stop being weak stupid man. Here they come."** I grit my teeth and found Kensei charging me. I followed through and charged a him as well. He swung his sword and I parried with my shield and redirected the blow and lifted with my legs to send that blade away. I grinned and rose my sword to send it into his gullet. Before I could I felt my senses spike. I rolled back away from a mace coming down upon me and avoided it. I lost my thoracic moment with my sword up in a high stance parallel with my right arm. They got good teamwork to cover one another at their most vulnerable at least.

"What was that," Kensei questioned and I grit my teeth. Parrying with a shield is easy and with the right timing it can open up almost any target but it depends on the size of the monster and the weapon it uses. Kensei is about six and a half feet and the large knight Onizuka is nine maybe. Kensei is just under the max height for me to parry him. The other though I need to force down into the ground if anything. Kensei is going to be ready for a parry maneuver this time. I should have saved it for later.

Onizuka suddenly shot up to the air towards me. I clenched my shield and stamped my sword into the ground behind me and felt the impact of that monster's drop. I skid back a couple inches and shot towards Onizuka and slashed his left leg again. I felt something give this time. Onizuka looked down at me and growled.

"Oh shit," I cursed and was shot back from a butt of his mace to my chest. I rose my shield and flew back into a roll to my feet. I swung my sword and clashed with Kensei and side stepped from an upward stroke. I shifted towards home and spun around and cut his stomach. I felt pain explode in my back and stepped forward from a heavy attack. I fell to my knee before Kensei. That's why he didn't defend against me. He opened me for a blow from Onizuka. I looked up and saw Kensei with his sword up. My word déjà vu from the tournament.

I flew to the left and slashed that ankles of Kensei and twirled around his back and slashed again at his back. Kensei grunted and whirled around but I parried his blade. I felt it slide across my shield and stabbed into his stomach forcing the demon back. He felt that one that's for sure. I rose my shield and blade in preparation for another strike. I transitioned my attention towards Onizuka and saw him coming to back to help his friend up. I crossed swords with Kensei and released my sword and grip my shield. I took the mace as it came down and forced me back. I jumped forward then stabbed that placed between its armor. I ran around the leg dragging my sword across its flesh and ran between its legs with my sword in hand. Suddenly I felt my brand heat up and the nails in my arm fired towards Kensei to my left. Kensei blocked with his sword abut a few of the nails hit his eyes and forced him back.

"Yes!" I cried and rose my shield to block Onizuka again.

 **Nows your chance stupid man! Get sword boy!"** The demon roared in my ear hatefully. I scoffed and rushed Onizuka instead. He's bigger, slower, and much more open to attack then Kensei. It only makes sense to take him down first and claim his demon soul if I can. I stepped and rolled through his attacks and slashed his legs again and again and weaved though his attacks as the nails dug into Kensei's face. Onizuka growled and blasted me back with a stomp. The pressure was heavy and it weighed me down. I breathed in then out and felt my spirit wake. I stepped and stabbed him once more into the leg and blew out his leg. The giant roared and fell to the ground on a knee. I whirled around and shot forward and stabbed Onizuka into the helm. It cried loudly and rose its hand to pull it out.

"No you don't," I said to Onizuka. I climbed up higher and shield slashed his hand while forcing my sword downward more towards his throat though his helm downward. Onizuka roared with his other hand coming up to grab me. I dug in deeper until I found it. It was his soul bond within. I felt the pressure of my blade grow the closer I got. All demon kind have this soul bond that allows them to walk the planes and contains their great power. This is their heart. I applied more weight downward until I pieced it and Onizuka went still. "Kala ta parherdon," I whispered and then pulled back releasing the power from its Soul Bond into the air. My brand died once the soul retching attack ended. I used the remaining Od to finish my attack. My sword quaked and I kicked back sending Onizuka back away from me leaving his mace. The blast of opening his heart and my kick forced Onizuka back to his feet for just a second before he fell down to his knees and finally… his back hit the ground. I sighed and looked down to my arm and felt it burn a bit. I noticed a couple marks on my body closing and my body feeling significantly lighter now. To open the heart of a demon is to allow one to take the power resting within and with my body moderately healed I feel I can take Kensei now.

"Rggg," I looked up and noticed Onizuka beginning to lean up pathetically. That strike was meant to take his power not kill him but is he wants to be persistent. I grabbed the blade slightly above the hilt with my left hand and reached down for his mace. With some renewed energy I picked up the massive kanabō a second later and hoisted it up over my shoulder. I walked up towards his neck and rose my sword then stabbed it into his neck. Onizuka choked and gargled. I rose up his massive bludgeon and slammed it into his helm forcing him down. I rose it again and this time hit my sword with a swipe causing it to cut across his neck spraying blood everywhere. I reached for my blade and pulled it out and clenched his kanabō tightly. Onizuka weakly reached up but I bat his hand away and with one last smash on his head Onizuka went still and I felt even more energy fill me.

"One down," I muttered and felt my brand die. I whirled around then shot back with my shield up. I felt an impact and skid away but stood firmly and ready for the next attack from Kensei. He came from behind me with a swift side stroke but it didn't amount to much.

 **You fool I said the other one. The bastard!"**

"It's fine we have one to go." I faced Kensei and oddly he just stood over his fallen partner with his sword at his side. He placed his hand on the fallen demon's armor and held up his sword to it. "No," I shook my head at what I suspected was going to happen.

"My brother let our strength combine."

 **Stop him!"** Empusa roared in my ear and forced my body to move. It was much too late. Kensei stabbed the body of his brother in the chest. The power and energy I took was just that. I couldn't claim the Soul bond, the heart, the true essence of Onizuka in time. Kensei just claimed it for himself and in a blast of wind my body was sent back away into the fence surrounding the cottage. I dropped the kanabō during my sail and nearly lost my sword as well. I rose my hand over my eyes and peered my eyes at Kensei. His aura shifted as the soul of his friend combined and supplemented his own. He grew from his normal size up to the size of his friend and even grew broader as well. The wind whirled around his body and seemed to slash the ground in which it stood.

I fell to the ground to a knee and looked up at the monster before me. I climbed up to my feet and prepped my blade. Kensei faced towards me or better yet, Kensei-Onizuka. This could probably still work. Separate they were formidable but I've taken most of Onizuka's energy then again energy can be lost or expended. The soul will always recover in the end and with both of them combined the monster before will be quite powerful. He may have more power but the energy he has and what Onizuka had left might not amount to much. With added size his speed will be shot with an increase in power. This might work more against him than for him.

Before I could breath Kensei-Onizuka rushed me with wind swirling around his blade and came down upon me with greater speed than before. I rose my shield and was picked up and sent flying away towards the cottage. My back impacted it and I dropped down to my side with the air literally blown out of me. That blow was stronger than Onizuka's and that wind cut into me. The weight behind the blow was staggering and I defended from it yet was damaged.

"You will die here boy." Kensei-Onizuka promised from across the yard. His voice much deeper and harrowing than before. I looked up and found and darkened aura of sort surrounding him making his appearance darker than before. I could see red eyes glowing fiercely behind his mask and the very world here seemed to distort and shift with his presence allow.

How powerful was Onizuka truly and why didn't he use his power if he can do this?

"I don't plan on going to the void… not again." I looked up and felt my brand glow. I'm done playing around and this thing will kill me. That blow, one single blow nearly did me in. If that had hit me I'd be in the void right now. I will not go back… I'd obliterate myself first and I feel I might have to. It's time to let pain take stage. I clenched my fists and felt my brand burn.

 **What are you doing? You can't…"**

"You had your chance to work with me… now I'm taking it." I coughed and felt blood pass through my mouth as I forced Od from the demon into me. I could feel the change coming and my body responding to the aura. The nails pulled from my arm and stabbed into my body one at a time and that pain was the greatest I've suffered today. That pain clouded my senses and then… emptiness.

 **Partial Contact Initiated:**

The target is large. Much larger than I. My body feels strange as well with me in astral form. A **True Contact** might have been more preferable, but this will do regardless. The wind be an obstacle to equate for. This prey will need to be fought through mind or matter. I stood and took a high stance of a Knight Templar and prepped myself for the coming bout.

* * *

A/N: I really wanted to end this in two chapters and then a third was created and now I have a fourth in the making. Part four will finish this fight. I know the fight and how it works is very familar and I blame DS Remastered and my 71 hours of game play for this. Please critique me.

After this arc off to Wave we go.

Thanks for reading and please review


	15. The Demons that Bind Us: Part 4

Chapter. 15: The Demons that Bind Us: Part 4

* * *

The target faced me with his sword up and in a high aggressive stance.

"My, you're full of surprises. I'll have to finish you quickly." Kensei-Onizuka stated before he disappeared from my sight.

I rolled back and pushed myself into a handstand then my feet back into my stance with a large sword in front of me slammed into the ground where I stood. 'What was that?' I wondered to myself as the target shifted its weight toward me yet again. I stood firm and clenched my fists. With my jumping limited and body slightly encumbered I'm restricted to rolling and side stepping at most. This will be an issue, but I can still see myself coming on top. The gravitational powers and increased size will make this quite annoying.

The demon rose his blade and prepped himself for our next assault. I held up my shield and rose my sword up at the ready. He swung and I rolled to the right as a stream of grey and black past by me. I took the initiative and charged with my sword in both hands over my shoulder. I spun and swiped my sword across the demon's legs and connected, but I barely put a scratch in that armor. The demon stomped down and forced me back. I rolled away as his sword slid across the ground where I was. I rolled again and cut his legs once again. I rose my shield and felt the sword from above slide across and force me back.

I rose my sword and felt my brand burn as my perception slowed to keep up with his extreme speed and pushed on. How I see it, I can't attack the head or the body of this demon. All I can assault is the legs but regardless any damage done accumulates in the end. If I deal enough damage he will fall eventually. One of those strikes though has massive weight behind them and are immensely powerful. One or two connected blows will spell the end of me. His drastically enhanced speed is giving me flashbacks of a certain chimera ninja.

Still even after months the effects of my Jäger Spirit from that **True Contact** still linger. This battle will be long that's for sure.

Move, strike, block, strike. I repeated this again and again.

I moved through and under the arcs of the attack and out of the cone of gravity pressure. I struck the legs, blocked a thrust or overhead attack, and then turn it back around. The pattern I built didn't change for this being no longer attacked at random like before. The strength of the large one coupled with his speed made this demon strong, but he gained the large one's predictable moveset on top of this. I'm nimble enough to escape harm, but time is against me. I feel my control slipping and my body becoming progressively sluggish. This **Contact** is forced, placing it at half of its typical efficiency, and Empusa is fighting hard against my control.

After the fourteenth clash Kensei-Onizuka was slipping. I could tell he was on his last leg. He can no long hold up his sword in an aggressive stance and stuck to a low but swift one that saves energy. My attacks, while small, made an impact on his body and soul. I just need a little bit more to end this once and for all.

I shot at the beast and dropped down into a slide under his strike. During the duration of this fight the damage inflicted upon this diamond armor has become apparent to the point that my strikes deal a decent amount of damage. The gravity attacks I've become less frequent little by little I'm starting to gain the upper hand. I rose up and stabbed my blade between the plates into the demon's stomach and leapt back with my shield up deflect his gravity blows.

Pockets of increased and decreased gravity littered the field, of which I took advantage of a lot. I'd use the lightened area to quicken my steps and sway my blade in the heavy areas to increase smashing power. I've overpowered him several times because of this and landed a critical blow on this leg in a thrust forcing him down. I stabbed my sword into his throat while staggered then tore it out of his neck to the side. I watched as ichor poured out of his throat. That attack nearly ended this. One more and it'll be over. I placed my saeird behind me ready to rush the demon and finish this fight until I heard a furious, **"Enough!"** then lost my focus for a moment. The darkness faded, and I felt my body turn cold.

 **Partial Contact Relieved**

"Ahh," I grunted and nearly fell to the ground. I was saved only by my sword as I stabbed it in the ground to stop myself from meeting it face first. I glance down to the brand upon my arm and sighed. I couldn't hold her down any longer it seems and so lost the soul keeping my phase planted. "Very well." I pulled my exhausted soul up with a frown upon my lips. I was close to ending this if only I had a minute more.

 **"You stupid man! How dare you! I will tear…!"**

I cut the connection between the two of us to silence her harrowing cry. While I don't mind listening to the prattle of an annoying demon I am NOT in the mood for right now. For starters having to force the phase that would've potentially save our souls left a very bad taste my mouth. Regardless, I've done enough damage where I can do the rest without her. The focus was what I needed above all. I couldn't be stuck worrying about the girl and the fading of the fire in the distance. Such distractions aren't worth my attention or time. Now with my **Prime Focus** disrupted I noticed it's getting dark. The girl must be losing herself quickly. It's time to end this.

Kensei-Onizuka climbed to his feet and swiped his sword across the air. I side stepped away from it then ran forward. He followed through with my charge. I slipped into a pocket of light and jumped up sailing upward with ease since I weighed almost nothing within. I rose my sword and struck downward as I entered the black pocket increasing my weight considerably. Kensei-Onizuka dodged me and rose his blade up. I touched the ground in the black pocket and grit my teeth at the added weight. I felt like I was two hundred pounds heavier. I rolled away from his strike almost desperately to evade his attack. This gravity slowed me horridly, but I managed somehow. I rolled out the pocket and readied myself. That was strange though. He had me cold and yet I was able to roll out of the way of that strike. Something isn't right. I clenched the hilt of my sword and rose it up. It felt lighter for some reason, and I saw why for most of my sword blade was gone. Cut clean a couple inches above the guard.

"Hmm," I grunted and tossed the broken hilt up. I smacked it away with my shield and sighed.

"What now boy?" Kensei-Onizuka taunted arrogantly. My weapon was a manifestation of my soul same with my clothes and form. If my sword broke that means my soul is going to follow soon.

I clenched my fists and looked around until my eyes happened upon Onizuka's weapon. It's still here. It didn't fade away. It's awkward to use with a shield though and cumbersome. I looked down to my shield and up to the kanabō behind my foe. I rose my shield up ran towards Kensei-Onizuka.

"Desperate? You fool. You'll die here and now!" Kensei-Onizuka prepped himself for one final strike. A QuickDraw by the stance and manner he's holding his blade. The darkness encased him like armor and the pressure around him grew. This was going to be it. If I'm hit I return to the void and for what? Some little girl I know nothing about. No, I came here for demon souls and my selfish desire for power, to match the life I've lost before, and to grow anew here. I'm about to return to the cold emptying void because of this.

I refuse.

Once in range I counted the seconds and focused on the demon's hand. I saw it tense and instantly sent my shield flying like a disk. Already in mid draw my shield hit him on his finger. No longer encumbered by my shield I ran towards the sword as it sailed towards me. My shield though gave me an opening I needed. It forced his focus to wane and forced his slash upward just a tad. It was enough for me to dive into the dirt underneath. The pressure, the wind, and the sheer brutal power behind the strike battered my body down into the ground and my body exploded with pain. I felt my soul crack and life nearly leave me.

Nearly.

I slid under his legs and reached for the kanabō. I gripped it with both hands and let out a battle cry as I felt the remainder of my soul's power flow into my arms. I twirled around just as Kensei-Onizuka did, but I didn't care. I squat and bowed down and his sword flowed past me once more helping with the flow of momentum. I felt the kanabō connect with his leg and stomped forwards forcing his foot back. With his balance broken my foes enlarged form buckled under his own weight causing him fall to his knee. All that Ki I saved up from all those parries, blocks, and blows I sustained came alive as the kanabō turned a ghastly red before me. It was my turn now.

I looked up to the demon and stuck again on his chest on the dark armor. I felt a sting from it but didn't care. I struck in a whirlwind again and again and again until I felt it give. I rose the kanabō up and suddenly Kensei-Onizuka caught it with his free hand. He pulled me in and rose his sword to stab me and end this.

I saw a break in his armor though. My thoracical target in his chest right there. His chest was bare from the blunt force I placed behind my assault, and in one more swing I could've had him.

"Die!" The sword came at me and my eyes widened. I grinned at what I saw sticking out of the demons hand. I pulled myself up until I was flush against the kanabō and the sword passed underneath me. I swung my feet around and touched down in the swords blade. Once my feet touched I ran across it to the hand and slid across the flat of his sword with my foot out. I hit my shield that happened to be caught in the blackened tendrils of the aura around the demon's hand and kicked it hard. It pierced through the dark and impacted with flesh underneath I'd say stabbing between the index finger and middle. The sword slackened in his hand which is what I needed. I kicked once more directing it further in until the sword fell. I grabbed on hard and rode it down to the ground.

"Agh, damn you!" Kensei-Onizuka roared as I touched the ground. I grabbed the ultra sword and pulled it up by the blade while it was stabbed in the ground. Before he could reach for the grip it was in the air away from him. I pushed the sword down and held it up by the large grip. By the Gods it was heavy but I still charged with it up aimed for his heart. "No!" Kensei-Onizuka stopped the blade with his hand but it pierced a bit into him.

I grit my teeth.

I'm so freaking close too.

I pressed forward but he held firm and was winning. I looked down and saw Onikuka's weapon Kensei-Onizuka must've dropped to grab his sword. I smashed the sword down into the ground and ran to the weapon. I picked it up and slammed it down on his wrist and forcing the sword down making a gash. I light shown through and I saw it. The heart was right there. I looked at the sword and thought of trying it, but I barely have the strength left to pick it up let alone drive it in. I clenched the kanabō and whirled around. I hit the guard of the sword with a roar and the sword came up and drove into Kensei-Onizuka through his chest. The demon gasped as the sword hit his Soul Bond and everything stood still.

I was stuck in place as I measured the reaction of the demon and waited for his next move. Even if the soul is breached until you take hold if it the demon can still react. But it seems that he no longer has the energy to fight. It shown when his arms dropped limply to his sides.

I sighed and nearly fell to my knees in relief.

It's over.

I've won.

I dropped the kanabō and fell down to my butt in exhaustion. I'm not breathing hard or anything, but this type of exhaustion isn't the type you can recover from in a couple minutes. Damage to the soul and loss of essence takes a while to fix without help being why it took me a month to recover from the tournament enough to not have to sleep for ten hours and eat like five starving Akimichi. The phrase "Good for the soul" when pertaining to food is spot on and ramen helped tremendously. A bowl every other day after that Nanami business was just what the spiritual doctor ordered. But even then I needed more to help. That first month was a struggle get in control of everything, and without Empusa I'm sure it would've taken longer than it did.

I wiped my face and ruffled my hair before standing up to my feet. I walked up to the sword and gripped it but to nothing to happen. I'm not strong enough to lift anymore. I drew my eyes towards the enlarged demon and it's Soul Bond. I need that demon soul right now.

 **"Here,"** I sudden felt energy fill by body and looked down to my right arm. My brand is glowing. **"Take him,"** a suddenly calm sounding Empusa said within my mind. I didn't argue and reached down to the weapon. I struggled a bit but with a sharp tug the sword came out enough for me to reach in from the back to grab hold of his essence.

"Boy… no, Hunter," the demon whispered in a raspy voice.

"Yes," I answered as I walked around his body to climb up to his back.

"The Shift in the realms… you're the cause aren't you?"

I didn't answer him. I quietly climbed up to his back and hung off his shoulder pauldrens to look within his body to my prize.

"What a... Are you?" Kensei-Onizuka gasped as I stood before him.

"I'm the Hunter… and you the prey." I reached into his body and grabbed hold of something hot. I gripped it hard and closed my eyes. I recited the spell "Kala ta paherdon" and slowly but surely I felt my energy return. This time with something extremely important with it. I felt a new and growing presence in the pit of my soul growing bolder by the second.

 **"My…"** I heard from a much darker and deeper voice than before. I opened my eyes and the body was gone from my sight. The only proof that Kensei-Onizuka was here are the indents in the ground from his knees. I noticed the weapons of the two still around as well. **"Take up our weapons Hunter."** I followed the demand of the new demon within me and grabbed the kanabō first and then touched the hilt of the oversized katana. The weapons suddenly glowed faintly then faded away. I grit my teeth as a hot pain overcame my senses. I clenched my fists and waited for the pain to subside. I took a breath once it did and looked down to my arm. Didn't see anything until I looked further up to my biceps. A strange symbol was itched into my skin.

 **"This is strange. Your mind, body, and soul… your soul has touched the abyss,"** Kensei said within my mind as he scanned me over I assume. **"Your body has been touched by death,"** he added in as well. My body was touched by death a few times already. I can see the mark on it because of it. **"And your mind is ancient. So vast and yet full."**

 **"And we can have it all!"** Empusa crackled loudly. **"He's weak. We can take his mind and body now and feast on this pitiful man's soul. Come Norn we can do this together."**

I grit my teeth and nearly reached for the Beast to start the next phase of this battle. The battle for my very being and identity like I've done many times before. I should've know that it wasn't going to be that easy. And the fact that Empusa gave me the spark I needed to keep moving was proof enough she was up to something.

I closed my eyes ready for this next battle but strangely enough my brand quivered but the pain was sort of normal. Where was the pain of the three combining their strength to try and overcome me?

 **"Foolish little Ari."** I heard Kensei scoff. **"You believe that I'd ally with you to take this body and soul?"**

I stood a bit shocked at this and waited to see this unfold.

 **"Yes! Now help me and we can both be free! Now is your day of reckoning foolish man."** Empusa screeched in triumph. I simply shook my head at the pain of her attempt to take over. With a clench of my fist I sniffed out her resistance and held her down. My spirit forced her weakened one down with ease.

 **"What! What are you doing Norn? Help me!"** Empusa cried as I began to overwhelm her.

 **"No. We refuse to help you Ari. I don't care that you're caged so just get used to being a bitch to male humans and Norn alike."** Kensei said distantly without care for his fellow spirit kin.

 **"Nooooo…!"**

I hushed the female demon and scoffed. I can't believe a demon can be that desperate. "Thanks," I said to Kensei.

 **"Don't,"** he said swiftly. **"I will see this through Hunter."** I felt something on my shoulder but didn't look back. **"Both of us will."** The weight on my shoulder disappeared but my thoughts were elsewhere. So he has a reason for accepting his containment within me so well. Normally when a demon becomes sealed within me they fight against my soul and attempt to latch on negativity or emotions to strengthen them enough to take my body. They wait for any moment of weakness to break free for example when I'm asleep and unable to hold the line. This one though isn't going to assault me. He has a hidden agenda, and I'm sure I'll find out what it is in time. He said we as well. I thought on what he meant but shook my head of these thoughts.

For now, my thoughts went to Yakumo and I faced the hut.

I'm unarmed, and I don't have my swords with me but… I'm not alone in this. I walked to the cottage but glanced back to the blue flames in the distance. They're fading still so best…

 **"Do not enter the Epicenter Hunter,"** Kensei said within my mind and I came to a halt at the blackness. **"Let the girl finish what she started."** I was about to enter anyway until I felt something pierce through my body. It was cold and indifferent to its sharp penetration of my heart and even less as it was pulled out halfway. Air flowed into the wound almost defiling it and causing needles to wreak my lungs. **"You let her enter alone to face her demons so you will wait as we would… unless you wish to face us all within you."**

I stopped at the black entrance and clenched my fist. "Very well," I said through grit teeth and dropped my hand from the blackness. The feeling of a sword as cold as northern winds sliding through my chest was never one I enjoyed. This is one of those times. Once the ethereal sword was extracted fully from my body I fell to the side and grabbed the side of the cottage to keep from falling. I pressed hard against the wall and walked past the spots in the grass that appeared smashed down from the shifts of gravity towards a large rock. I sat down on top and waited for the coming end. While I've conquered my enemy, my soul is weak at the moment and if the two or maybe three beings within my body decide to fight me I'd lose for sure despite how tired they are like myself. I look up to the sky and the red haze that flowed overhead. All I can do is wait.

 **"Tell me Hunter how do you know the art of Soul Drain?"** Kensei asked firmly and I remained silent. **"Your knowledge of mind invasion as well, how do you know such a thing? Techniques you display have been lost to you humans and yet you know and understand them."** Again, I didn't say a thing. The answer to those two questions are very complicated and unbelievable.

"The Shift that took place," I brought up from what he mentioned before. "What happened in the astral plane that drew demons like you and Onizuka to wander from on realm to the next?"

 **"A force that's long been asleep was awakened and shook the Carn. We seek the cause by order of our mistress."**

"A force?" I repeated and didn't like the sound of that. The last time "a force" was mentioned to me the Dark Gods fell upon the world and forced me to become more than a man. It forced me to become null towards human thoughts and emotions. It forced me to become worse than the monsters I hunted. It forced me to become a Jäger. Even now I'm much worse than any force in this world after all whom else in this world can blur the lines between life and death or physical and spiritual? My control over the soul alone places me in a league above most. Once I gain enough demons to bestow me their power I'll be capable of controlling the souls of others again with a touch. Though that's a long time from now, and I don't believe I can hold any more than five or six with how fragmented I am now.

"Answer to your questions I'm capable of soul drain because I'm able to manipulate spirit energy or Od within my body. Soon I'll be capable of using Od outside the body once I become tied to the astral realm again and learn to exist within and move freely between the three worlds. As for mind invasion, it's not difficult with permission from the one I wish to invade. Leaking my soul into another isn't too difficult." I rubbed the brands on my hands lightly. "The force you mentioned, does it have a name?"

 **"Not one I'm willing to say."** Kensei stated swiftly and in a manner that made it feel as if I was treading in uneven ground. Best stop my line of questioning for now since I've been Deadlocked by this demon and… his friend. Onizuka is within my body as well. I can feel him quietly abiding his time with Kensei at the forefront.

Well at the end of the day I got what I wanted, and it'll help for the future. Speaking of which, "I'm going to give you the same proposition as I did for Empusa Kensei and the same goes to your brother in arms Onizuka. I've defeated you both in combat and took your souls as it's tradition in a Pugnam ex animo. That means that you can either be a partner or a prisoner," I began to explain to them as the world surrounding me shifted and changed. It changed to me sitting on a bench with a magenta tapestry on top instead of a rock. It changed from a common Shack in a grass field into a long hallway with doors on both sides. One I'm familiar with, and why wouldn't it be seeing this space was my innermost world. My body as well reverted as well back to when I first entered my world.

 **"Heheh,"** a sinister chuckle resounded throughout the hallway. A hallway with doors on either side all labeled and ordered in its proper places. The one to my left is marked my Memories of the Hunter. The one to my right are my Memories of Naruto. One door is blue and the other red still. My inner world as remained simple without a need to change it as of yet. The door next to that of the Naruto one are the memories of my Awakening to the present. All blue and unchanged. Behind me though above myself up the stairs was the demon fox. I can feel it's eyes gazing baring down upon me full of amusement.

 **"Even now you amuse me Hunter,"** the fox demon chuckled again as his eyes flowed from one door to the next. I'm actually relieved to have this being within my body keeping me alive and helping me heal faster than naturally possible. It's not the healthiest way to restore a body though. That's another reason why I use so many medicines, creams, and massage therapy to keep my body healthy. The Fox as well is a good conversationalist when I'm bored during my sleeping periods and tired of studying. The stories he has are very impressive, but I've never gotten too far in them sadly. Though with his cage all but removed and seal in tact, I'd say he's more than contempt with his position behind me sitting on a purple pillow with fans and some sunny ambiance on top of him. I glanced back to the bars of the prison he's in but the interior is different now so that's something. I can't change the seal or it's construction so the cage has lingered but not without creature comforts.

"You have my back with these entities correct?" I asked the Fox with a slight glance back at him. The Fox breathed out causing a gust of visual breath to flow past me lifting up my coat tail a bit.

 **"If they attempt to take you over I'm sure they'll take advantage of me and I'll lose my pillow. Don't want that,"** he responded before letting out a yawn that made me cough from the smell. The Fox has gotten incredibly comfortable and lax.

 **"And you are to blame for this Hunter,"** he spoke my title and not a name I'm associated with. Since he's unsure of what I am and not a boy he's turned to calling me Hunter instead, which I can agree with.

The Fox bellowed a bit at my thoughts and turned his head towards me. **"That girl you left to the wolves,"** the Kyūbi gestured upward to the sky and I looked up. I saw a playback of Yakumo from my first person point of view and the adversity I faced to keep her safe. **"Do you plan to turn her into a tool?"**

"Everything in this life is wielded by another in some way. This asset would be better put to use in my hands than anyone else's." I answered the chakra demon honestly.

 **"I see, then I will relish in the atrocities you will commit for this one,"** he growled eagerly. **"For now bring the new meat so I may gauge them... and put a silencer on that female one you have. Its been extra annoying for the past ten minutes."**

"Fuck you and your litttle master you mangy fox!" We both heard from one source being the cell door to the side.

 **"See what I mean?"** The Kyūbi growled in exasperation.

I shook my head at the Fox slightly bemused at its annoyance and rose my hands up to finish the summoning. The Doors that manifested at the mention of them. Each door has a placard on the front but only one is labeled and it happens to be Greek. This door belonged to Empusa and was her prison cell, which I pulled from the walls. You can tell by the fact that the door is for a prison since it's made of metal with a square bared opening on its upper half. This one is still being difficult. The last two are wooden with blank brace placards. Two doors spawned on my flanks then opened wide with yellow light shown out of it and green the other. Behind the green door emerged Kensei at normal size with his weapon on his shoulder. He looked around for a moment before stepping out before me. Behind the last Onizuka crawled out seeing that the door was very low and small compared to him. He grunted as he exit the room I placed him in temporarily.

Kensei looked around the hall for a moment before settling his eyes upon me. "A Chakra demon?" He tilted his head to the side at his new discovery. "You are full of surprises... And daring."

"To live my life its best to be full of surprises," I responded with my arms crossed over my chest and right leg crossed over my left. "And it's good to have a system that works for times of an abnormal nature." I gestured to the both of them. "Whether or not the win is earned or given its all the same."

"It makes me wonder why you didn't use that during our bout," Kensei implied a question and I just looked at him. I have my reasons and he doesn't need to know them. Kensei noticed I wasn't going to answered and grumbled. "Well, what you said before is that you're the lead and our power is yours?" Kensei cut to the chase and rolled his neck.

"Yes," I nodded my head. "But I understand that your will is significant, and so I want us to come to an agreement. If we came to blows you would probably overcomes me alone, but the being behind me doesn't care for your kind," I pointed my thumb back at the Fox Demon.

"Hmm," Onizuka grunted. He pulled his blunt force weapon out from his shoulder and stamped it in front of him between his legs and rested his hands together on the butt. So far he hasn't talked or anything. He's only roared and grunted loudly. I'm not even sure where he stands.

"Empusa so far has been very non-compliant so I've kept her in this cell for being difficult. As long as you both aren't difficult we will talk and I will listen to your desires. For example: not going into the hut. I don't like to force entities unless I have to."

"Hm," Kensei scoffed and pulled his sword down and grabbed the blade under the guard. "You say that because your soul is enervated to the point that you can't fight like your probably accustomed to. I can tell," Kensei rose his sword and pointed it towards me but more accurately my chest. I looked down and sighed at what I saw. A small light was escaping from a breach in my armor on my chest. I covered the breach of my soul with my arms which I thought was shielded fully. "Your soul is Breached and it's madness to enter another's world with yourself in such a state." Kensei dropped his sword with a huff.

He made a very good point. My soul has recovered well since my **True Contact** since the breach started at my neck and reached my groin with most of my chest area cracked. I was close to destroying my soul, but I'd rather not exist than return to that abyss. It was worth the risk. It paid off well enough, and if my spirit is anything it's stronger than what any God could dream of constructing. In my world though I'm not to be trifled with. It showed as darkness began to shroud the walls with the single last light coming from my breach and the Kyübi's glowing red eyes.

"My soul may be a bit weak at the moment but remember one very crucial piece of information. You are not in control and you are not going to be humored by me if I'm not given the common respect between beings. I hope that's understood," I glared down at the two before me and noticed Kensei clenching his sword. He might attack so I turned my attention to Onizuka as well. He on the other hand dropped down on a knee before me and bowed surprising Kensei that's for sure.

 **"Maybe you should surrender your pride as well little being," t** he demon sneered at the shogun. **"Your friend is smart enough to humble himself to keep his freedom over risking my wrath on top of Hunter's."** The nine tails edged over to his bars and glared down at Kensei with malicious intent that dwarfs anything these three could manage on their best days. Eyes that spoke of a promise of unending agony if challenged. **"Are you going to do the same?"** The fox questioned hoping the shogun demon would say no. It was painfully obvious.

Kensei gripped his blade tightly, but with a heavy sigh released his sword until it was relaxing in the folds of his fingers. "Of course," he relented. "I'm no longer in the cross realm but within a human. One that's not even mortal any longer." Kensei muttered under his breath but we all heard him. Kensei dropped down to his knees before me and bowed heavily toward me, the master of this mindscape we've found ourselves in. Really this is a reflection of it given form within Yakumo's world. I'm capable of making a space for myself since we share the world that way I can get this out of the way now.

"As long as we work together maybe we can help each other with our tasks. As long as we are all civil you don't get rooms like her," I pointed at the face shown behind the bars and the feline eyed demon behind it.

"I will never submit to you," she yelled at me but with much less malice than when we first began. I have her under lock and key with limited permissions within my mind. As a demon all of them have access to thoughts, feels, and memories I have. How they manifest and when they can have control or senses is up to me. She knows she's trapped and won't listen to reason an is confined to a jail cell. One she hates more than anything. "These blasted Norn may take your little "favors,' but I never will!"

"That's fine," I shrugged my shoulders. This isn't the first demon I've housed that hasn't listened to reason and made a pact with me. She's the 147th I believe.

I turned back to the doors behind the two newest additions and pointed them out. "Within those doors is a plane set aside for the both of you. Within you may fashion a home to call your own where you may rest until the time I may need you or visit to talk." I waved my hand and their names etched into the door of their future but temporary home.

Kensei looked back at the door and tilted his head again." So this is the favor the Ari speaks of? We don't get a cell like her?"

I shook my head. "She chose to be defiant so I take from her instead like I've done many times over. As long as we have an accord and understanding you do not deserve to be imprisoned. I'd rather we be comfortable while we converse in the future." I stood up from my bench before the three. "You both may get situated and for now the line of communication is open and..."

"Naruto?" I felt a hand break into my space and touch me. My bubble popped in an instant.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around my area to the shack from before and the destroyed field I fought on. I was still resting on my rock, but before me was Yakumo of all people give me a slightly worried look. I blinked and looked around for a moment and found the world to be quite dark. It's not bright like when her PP was fully aflame but not dark to the point that I can't see what's in front of me. It's a happy medium I guess with one light illuminating our area. I drew my eyes to the cottage and found it on fire. The demon's place of power was on fire meaning one of two instances came to fruition. Yakumo faced herself and overcame her darkness or the darkness consumed her. Either way the PP of the demon would only ignite when its purpose is finally fulfilled. I focused my attention back on Yakumo and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees. With my discussion ended in such a manner might as well move on to the Yakumo issue then get back to it later.

"What happened," I asked the Yakumo before me. Her expression is strangely stoic and her energy still. I've enough in me to deliver one last strike. One to kill the girl and the souls within. While I don't wish to do this with her abilities sadly sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Wouldn't be the first time I had to kill a promising a youth.

"So much," she answered quite distantly as if what she saw or learned was too much to share. Yakumo looked down at her hands for a moment seemingly at something only she can see. "I was… alone in the dark," she began and I remained silent. "I didn't think I'd make it but then… I saw you fighting those monsters and I… I didn't want let you down." Yakumo closed her fists and looked up to me once more. "Am I different?"

"Yes," I responded and jumped off the rock. I began to walk away while gauging out her shift. Yakumo has changed on the inside that much is for sure. Her spirit is darker than before. I felt drawn to it almost. Her expression is that of pain, little bit of anguish, but also relief. It made me wonder if the demon won in the end and if I'll have to strike down this Yakumo before me. I scanned her spirit thoroughly and smiled. She did it.

"Naruto," Yakumo called my name but her call was very resolute. I stopped and looked back at her. Her stare bore into my own with an intensity that made literal sparks glisten between us. I could see so much fear and unbridled rage behind that stare with a mixture of worry and anxiousness. "She told me the only reason you help me was to see if you could take her for yourself. That you wanted the demon that plague my mind to strengthen yourself and in the end you were going to abandon me and leave me alone. Is this true?" She finished with her tone steeled and a need to know motivating her forwardness.

It was then at this moment I realized what this situation is becoming. I can't leave or lead her to the fall just yet. Right now, she's at her most vulnerable and possibly at her most powerful. She's changing and going to continue to change depending on my answer. How I approach this will shape her for the future. She could become a savior or a monster depending on what I tell her, because she put everything on me. Her life, her mind, her soul, and I think a portion of her feelings. I figured that the demon would tell her something like that. It's true to a point but out of context.

I faced the being before me then took a couple steps forward towards her. Yakumo didn't falter and didn't tense from my approach. She was showing a level of calm and focus I found a little intimidating but also very interesting. This is what happens when you reach balance between the light and the dark. This is a feat I found fascinating. One that even I haven't achieved yet. I run away from myself, from my memories, and ultimately from my own Darkness because I cannot face myself. One big reason why I keep myself busy all the time is so I don't have to remember unless I have to. Yakumo placed her faith in me and faced her shadow because of me. The only thing that came to mind to say to her is the truth.

"Would you like to sit down and talk Yakumo?" I suggested, and she looked at me with a slight narrow of her eyes. "The answer is very complex, and this might take a moment." And I could use a moment to get a breather in. I can feel my soul recovering from this rest, but it's not there yet.

Yakumo frowned but relented with a nod. She pulled up her paint book and a bit of chalk and turned away from me. Before I knew it the world around me began to distort and shift. The shack vanished, and the area almost liquefied into obscurity. The light from Yakumo's PP faded and we were left in a void of sorts.

I gulp and took a breath as the darkness surrounded me and memories of the frozen swirl began to reestablish itself in the forefront of my mind. I took a couple calming breathes and thought back positive things like torturing people and beheading bandits. Those are better thoughts than the void. I closed my eyes and squeezed my fist as wind suddenly picked up and blasted me from every directions seemingly at once. The sound of hollowing winds filled my ears to the point that I thought I'd go deaf. But just as fast as the winds came they subsided. I noticed a bit of light behind my eyes and opened them to a candle. I saw a single candle on a wooden table with four chairs under it. I looked around a bit and noticed walls and a couple pictures as if I were in the dining room of a house in Konoha. I can tell by the structure.

"We can speak here." Yakumo walked to the table and placed her book down on top. She sat down and waited for me as I looked around a bit. "Kurenai-sensei and I would talk a lot here." So more than likely this is Kurenai's home and this assumption was confirmed when I noticed a picture of the two of them together on a counter top to the left and framed pictures of the kunoichi on the walls.

"Careful about pulling structures from memories," I said before taking a seat at the table as well.

"Why," Yakumo asked genuinely curious about this.

"Because you might mistake dream for reality. Much like Genjutsu if that were to happen you can end up lost forever within the deep recesses of your mind." I closed my eyes a bit as a memory flashed across them.

"You know a lot about the mind and this sort of stuff Naruto," she noted and I huffed a bit from pride.

"I'd better. I'm a Hunter after all." I opened my eyes and met her stare once more. "You asked me before if all I wanted from you was your demon and to leave you once I obtained it, correct?"

Yakumo nodded her head and grew deathly serious once more now that we're back on track.

"If you want to know my reasons and what drives my actions I need to tell you a bit about the real me. As a Hunter your role is to ensure the continuality of man and humanoids but also to enforce a balance upon anything that disrupts it. One of their roles is to track down anything of a supernatural or spiritual persuasion, gauge its purpose and severity, and finally keep the general populace safe. That was what I believed in, proceeded to follow through with, and continued to do in Konohagakure. But what I do now is more for my aims and the aims of those around me than it is for the general populace. I'm capable of using the souls of demons to infuse to my sickly strength and weaponry like most Hunters of my branch. Our field of expertise is found within hunts of a special nature." I rose my arm up and felt the Od within my body respond and bring my brand to a faint reddish hue. I dropped my hand back down and waited. I know she has a thousand questions by now.

"You make this sound like some kind of Demonic Cult that exists in the shadows," Yakumo remarked and I shrugged.

"It's a matter of perspective really. You can say its demonic or a cult but the beliefs of Hunters or Jäger are not that complex. Most of their beliefs are an unknown and they seek to keep it that way. Well, they were until they died out. I'm the last and continued my work here in Konoha after."

"So you're not from Konoha?" I bit my lip at this question.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure how to answer that. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I was born here. My parents died the day I was born but… well you see I sort of…" I rubbed my head and sighed. "I died about two months back."

"You what?" Came from an astonished Yakumo and I nodded.

"Who I was before died and what came back wasn't… Naruto. I'm the product of the memories and body of Naruto Uzumaki and the soul and experience of a Jäger. The Hunter of All was my title and since waking up I've sort of continued were Naruto and technically I left off." I paused for a moment to take in Yakumo's expression and it was full of confusion. She's unsure how to process any of this and I waited for her to turn her attention back to me and show that she was ready for hear more. She nodded gesturing for me to continue.

"I adapted and changed my body through intense events and training to get it up to speed in order to utilize my abilities without tearing my soul or body into pieces. A Hunter unleashes their Jäger spirit within their missions and especially their bouts."

"Jäger spirit?" Yakumo asked and my thoughts went back to the time of my first True Contact in this land and how my Spirit and I melded into one to defeat our prey.

"Answer me this Yakumo, what is the deadliest beast that walks the land?" I smiled and leaned in towards the candle light and focused on the girl. "This isn't a trick question either so take your time to answer it."

Yakumo looked down to her hands and played with her fingers as she thought in my question and it proper response to give me. "Ah," she paused and bit her lip. "A lion?" She guessed, and I just smiled at her. "That's wrong," she caught herself and thought a bit more on it. The answer is very easy and apparent. "Is it… people?"

"Yes," I nodded with approval. "Human beings are by far the most dangerous animal and monster that walks the land. The reason being because of something we have that's exclusive to us and nothing else in this world."

"Free will?" Yakumo guessed again and I shook my head.

"Animals can have free will. Heck, the Tigers I can call upon have a ton of free will. Trust me when I say this," I let out in a hefty sigh. "But no. Free will is a product not the source." I cupped my hands together and took a breath. I held my hands over the fire of the candle and felt the ocean within swirl. I dropped my hands down towards the orange fire and then opened them to encase it. The fire of the candle suddenly quivered and flapped abound as if it were alive. The orange and red struggled to remain. The fire struggled to retain its individuality, but fire spawned from a little girl's mind means nothing to that of a Jäger. Yakumo watched as the fire turned dark. The black replaced the red and orange within. She sat almost entranced by the little sprite.

"In any world all beings stuck within the cycle, or show even a semblance of life, have within them something called a Soul. Do you believe in the Soul Yakumo?"

The girl acquired a slightly puzzled expression upon her face. "Honestly," she began with the same blackened fire before her shining in the core of her eyes. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore Naruto." She looked past the black fire to me. "I've seen so much and heard so much that I'm not even sure which way is up anymore."

"That's normal. Most humans in the entirety of their life never face who they truly are. They run, hide, and cower like animals from the dark even though the soul of humans, both young and old, is nothing but dark. Blacker than even a moonless night."

"But people have different colors of chakra. I read about it," Yakumo countered and I smiled.

"That's you and the general population looking from the outside in. Never from inside out," I rose my hand and the darkened flame took shape. A figure of a man came into being from the fire. A being dressed and shaped in a way akin to me but with horn like protrusions sticking out what has to be the skull. "Never from inside yourself and out," I gestured to the flame which was the shape of the beast within and then finally myself.

"Only animals, plants, insects, demons, spirits, and gods have colors in which their souls are associated with. Animals and insects that function off instinct have white soul. Anything with "free will' has a soul that can be any manner of color. Demons, spirits, and gods have souls aligned with what they personify. For example: Blue for compassion and red for rage. Because of this they are locked in one route; one act they will perform constantly with little to no change. But then you look at the soul of a human, it's black soul, It's dark soul." The flame grew a bit larger as my soul began to feel more refreshed than before.

"Can you tell me what the color black is, Yakumo?"

"It's… its every color mixed into one," she answered perfectly and as a painter I expected no less.

"Human beings are not bound by any laws or any force that keeps them "on course' with the rest of the world. They can adapt to any situation, change their color as you noted them having, and cross the threshold without falling into the void. That color you mentioned is only one of the many the soul allows to manifest to create a sense of individuality. But the essence of a human is always dark for only humanity are capable of the greatest of heroics but also the most sinister of evils. They are neither guilty or innocent because of this shift in balance or also called Disparity."

"What does this have to do with anything?" She rose her voice visually impatient with me and my new information. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Patience," I stressed lightly and leaned back in my chair. "Because humans are a mixture of everything the world has to offer they have near limitless potential consummated only through an understanding of the world in its entirety. That includes the ones connected to the world of the living. Once that understanding is obtained so to the power of your soul. With that you can do anything and every Jäger learns this in one way or another. The first step is the easiest and the next is to connect your body to the spirit realm. Once done containing a different colored being is simple. Jäger can use spirits or demons to act as the conduit for what is known as a **Contact** and more."

I rose my hands up and pushed my field to encase us both. "In order to fulfill my role without damaging myself," I created a figure in the air. A blue human shaped soul for a visual example not just a verbal one. A Breach appeared on the chest of the soul and spread until it shattered like glass then disappeared forever." To keep myself from this fate I started hunting spirits around the village. I've freed many lost souls same with captured a demon, but she's been very, very difficult. Then I heard of you." I drew it all back to her. "You held what I believed to be a demon of rage and with that I could be gotten in line with my current mission."

"So, it was all for this crazy Yagin stuff and the soul of a demon then? So you can be possessed or something?" Yakumo clenched her firsts and bowed her head down. I crossed my arms and witnessed as the darkness began to shroud us a bit more. I reached up and poked her forehead and pushed her chin up. I smiled a bit at the look of shock that flashed across her face. Shock turned to a bit of sadness as something wet gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you crying?" I smirked a bit at this and Yakumo slapped my hand away.

"No I'm not jerk!"

"Good cause I'm not finished yet." I leaned back into my chair with my arms crossed once more. Yakumo puffed out her cheeks a bit and nodded before doing the same as me.

"Now as a Jäger any entities around me are best taken care of before they get out of hand. Yours was include so I followed your dad to you, so I could take care of this demon issue before you unknowingly hurt others or yourself. At first it became a job, but then I realized that I like you Yakumo and I..."

"Wait… what did you just say?" She interrupted me swiftly to ask her question.

"I like you," I repeated and she turned her head away from me distantly. "You're very strong in heart and your soul is powerful. Your presence is one of the few in this village I don't mind being around, and I just met you. Yes, I came here to relieve you of your demon and see if I could assimilate it with my own being, but I also wished to protect and help you. Once I realized what that demon actually was I knew this would play out one of two ways." I rose my finger." You'd overcome your darkness." I rose one more finger, "or it'd consume you, and I was hoping for the former. I felt you fading and fought to get into the shack to help you. I didn't want you to be gone from the real world and a prisoner in this one. I wanted you safe and to realize your dream. I wanted to see that happen."

"So at first you came to see me for yourself; to do that soul and connect to another world thing?"

"Something like that. I was already connected with the beyond before, but not as much as I'd like."

"Okay? And then you changed and did this for me, not just for yourself?" She summed up.

"For the most part yes."

"And before you called yourself something. A Hunter or Jäger repeatedly? It's some manner of person able to exploit the power of a soul?"

"To a point, that's correct."

"And you're Naruto and not Naruto? You're the soul of this Jäger or also called a Hunter that inhabits Naruto's body?" She asked and that's where my uncertainty set in. I'm not sure what I am or who I pretend to be. Maybe that's why I have a mission as large as insuring the safety of the princess. I can do anything to fulfil it on top of follow through with my original tasks of Command and Conquer. I'm doing something both of us would do if given the chance in some hope to figure this out.

"Uh yeah. It's a little confusing and if it makes you uneasy well…"

"It's fine," she waved this off leaving me shocked.

"What?" I said slack jawed.

"You're the only Naruto I know so what you were before shouldn't really matter right? Especially if you're doing this Hunter thing you mentioned. And you did help me a lot Naruto and I can't thank you enough." Yakumo worded in a very mature manner.

"You're accepting my absurdity pretty fast ya know," I said with my eyes wide a bit.

"Not really we've been sitting here for a couple days now so I could take it all in." I was about to open my mouth to question in what she meant about that, but she continued. "And it does make sense. I've heard a bit about you from some kids from the academy and you're the exact opposite of what I heard and saw when I saw you zipping around the academy." Yakumo said with a smile. "You know so much about this." She gestured to the room… no we are no longer in a room but an open area. I looked around a bit and found us atop a stone spire with a long drop down. She's shifted her and my reality without me knowing. For all I know I could have been here for days like she said and not even notice it, but that can't be possible. This world is conjoined with mine so such manipulation shouldn't be possible. The same goes for her control right now. She's new to this and it's impossible to master the mindscape this early.

 **"That's because she doesn't. She's jesting,"** I heard in the back of my mind from Kensei and looked back to Yakumo. She giggled a bit at me, and I sighed in relief. That wasn't funny in any way. Still, shifting that world like it's quite impressive and speaks well of her potential.

"How can you know so much about things like this unless you experienced them a multitude of times," she reasoned then looked down at the candle still alive at our table. My soul still danced in the flame. Yakumo stared at it a bit mystified at the fiery representation of my Jäger spirit. "Hey Naruto, are these Jäger very strong?"

"Not most. Most Jäger rely on speed and agility more than brute strength. Blutjäger could be labeled as strong. Because they're "hunters of all things blood thirsty' they'd augment their bodies progressively to sustain near inhuman feats of strength and speed to combat hordes of beast and humanoids. Above that branch are the Adamantine and they encompass most of the training of the different type of Jäger into one. Their will is seen as unyielding. You're dressed as one I knew actually," I pointed to the garb she still dons with the signature hat upon her head but face mask down.

"I am?" She looked down to her clothing. "I'm dressed as a Hunter? What kind?"

"The parallel branch to the Blutjäger and Blutschieber known as Blutsucher or Blood Seeker." Yakumo looked to be disappointed and put off by the title. "Blutsucher are masters of the field of battle and can turn the tide of any conflict. With a combination of saboteur and assassin tactics they are their enemy's worst nightmare. Most Blutjäger, or Blood Hunter, and Blutschieber, or Blood Shifter, are joined together with a Blutsucher or the other. Mostly Blutsucher. You can say that most of the Adamantine are Blutsucher because they possess the finesse and will to overcome the odds effectively. Perfect for leadership."

"Oh… that's pretty nice. Blood must be important to this faction it it's in your titles or are they ranks?" Yakumo looked down and pondered on her own question before looking down to her garb a bit more mystified like she should. "What's The Hunter of All?" She questioned and still I'm curious on where this is stemming from. I've told her what she needed to know but I guess she wants more knowledge of this dead faction as she called it.

"I am or was The Hunter of All. The Hunter of All are the Soul of the Jäger because they have no predator either natural or unnatural. They alone are capable of adding more to the family through shared blood. They alone are capable of toppling entire kingdoms alone and never once being seen. Even time holds no factor to The Hunter of All. He or she can even Hunt other Jäger that Fallout or lose their way, but they prefer to use the Blank for that. I was part of the Blank for a time and gathered most of my parallel skill sets during my hunts until I… well it doesn't matter."

Yakumo opened her mouth to ask me what I meant and I glared at her placing a firm lump in her throat. Even I have memories I wish to keep contained. "What do the Blank do?"

"They're the will of the Hunter of All extended to the four corners of the world. I was Part of the Blank that **Erased** within the West for a time, but for the majority in the East. My expertise with a sword came from the East." I thought back to my time with Isabella and Bethany well.

"Hey Naruto," I hummed letting her know I was listening. "Could I become a Hunter?"

"Yes, it's very possible that you can become one." She got past one of the hardest parts but there're many more on top of that. The process as well results in death for most but kept this to myself.

"Can you do it? Help me become strong? Become a…"

"Yakumo you don't understand what you are asking. To become a Jäger… It isn't a good life."

"But it's one where you help people like me and grow everyday for a good future… you were or are Hunter of All right so I'm sure you have more people with you right? People like you?"

"I told you Yakumo I'm the last where I came from, where I am now, and it's for good reason. Don't call me that as well," I muttered with my fists clenching. "That's not who I am right now. I'm just a genin trying to get by. You shouldn't believe my insanity so easily despite how probable it is either. But," I rose my hand just as she was about to speak up. "I'm willing to help you become strong and most of this is better done in the real world not this one."

Yakumo frowned from disappointment. "Naruto," the light around us suddenly grew dimmer. I opened my eyes a bit more at this. "I still haven't forgiven you so you owe me something."

It was my turn to be confused. "What are talking about?"

"You pat my head like a dog remember," she pointed to her head.

"But I said I'd be your friend and help you become strong so you'd forgive me," I countered.

"I said I "might' forgive you and after what you told me I don't," she reversed right back at me. I thought back on that time and she did indeed say just that.

"I helped you become whole and motivated you to face your darkness."

"You did that for your own selfish desire for a demon soul," she shot back at me and I frowned.

I thought of 18 more excuses to give but each had a counter leaving her in the lead by one. In the end I can't win this it seems. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, so what do you want me to do to get you to forgive me." I felt that this girl is the sort to hold a grudge and if she didn't forgive me I'd lose her. I put too much time into this to give her up now.

"You know what I want. I want you as a friend and I want to be a Jäger. A Blusitcher."

"It's Blutsucher Yakumo and the training alone is…"

"I believe you can help me do it Naruto. So please," she used the infamous technique and I tried to shield my eyes to late. I was hit full force with it and felt my hand of cards fold. I had a royal flush too.

"Okay," I sobbed a bit and Yakumo smiled at me. It was more like a grin and it placed a smile on my face as well.

"You mentioned that tracking down spirits was one of the roles of a Jäger? What are the others? What could I do?"

"I'll answer those once we're awake. For right now we need to leave before Yamanaka start invading our minds."

"Ah, good point," Yakumo nodded her head and stood up from the table. I smiled and stood up to my feet as well. The candle died out once I left the table and took to her side. "So, how do we get out of here?" Yakumo asked and I presented her my hand. Yakumo looked down at it then took my hand nervously.

"Follow me. It'll be instant," I beckoned her forward.

"Ah, okay but what are we going to be doing?"

"I'll show you," I pulled her to the end of the cliff and gazed down. "There's a portal at the end of this fall that'll send us back. We can go together."

"Really? Uh, okay so we jump?"

I nodded. We need to jump and basically kill ourselves thus breaking our projected selves and returning to our bodies. Death of our projected selves by anything inanimate will force us out but if a monster or another kills us might as well give them permission to control our bodies completely. I was thinking of warning her but thought best she finds out after her head impacts the ground below. "You ready?" Yakumo squeezed my hand tightly and nodded. With a strong leap we fell head first down.

It truly was instant.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter then I'm done. One more chapter. Alright a little background info on the Jäger and their hierarchy but there is so much more to be revealed about this cult/organization. More will come in time. I can't wait. The world of spirits and demons will play a larger role than it did in the anime and movies.

What's hunting monsters without a little Blood?

And my freaking God I reread this and wanted to kill myself. For anyone that's read this I'm sorry for coming out with such a crap chapter. I tried to fix the flow so hopefully this works better.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	16. The Demons that Bind Us: Dénouement

**Chapter 16: The Demons that Bind Us: Dénouement**

* * *

"Ah," I grit my teeth as pain quaked my body as I jolted awake. I looked down to my arm and found the brand red and burning like a hot iron on skin. "Goddess," I said behind grit teeth and rubbed my arm. By the gods I'm tired from that. I looked around and found myself in the middle of the field from before, but something was wrong. The field wasn't lush with grass anymore but instead and grass was all dead and burnt by the feel of it. I noticed as well that Yakumo wasn't next to me either like when we dove to our deaths and reawakening.

I rubbed my head and leaned up out of the ashen ground. I turned my gaze towards the reddish light illuminating the field and saw it. The compound was on fire.

What the underworld happened while I was out?

I climbed up to my feet swiftly and shot my eyes every which way in hope of finding Yakumo or someone.

"Uzumaki-san," I heard and turned towards the call of my name. I spotted a handful of people to include Murakumo Kurama and a few others. "You're finally awake." The man rushed up to my side and gazed up towards the compound ablaze in fire.

"What happened?" I demanded to know with my eyes glued on the burning building. Strangely enough the fire didn't cause the buildings to fall. With how ablaze they are the foundation should've crumbled by now, and yet they all stand. It's almost as if a force is acting upon the buildings to keep them from toppling.

"When you did what you did the both of you fell unconscious," a woman answered for him and I turned towards her. That sounds about right. We wouldn't be awake for the mind walk anyway. "But not for long," she added in and made my eyes widen a bit.

"What happened Uzumaki-san," Murakumo questioned me firmly.

"I'll answer that later. Where's Yakumo?" Once I asked this the pair before me looked at me with anguish. I waited for them to tell me but instead pointed upward to the burning building. I faced it and grit my teeth. That couple moments the demon held Yakumo captive it must have done this. Did it set fire to the compound and if so why? Why keep Yakumo in there as well? I shook my mind of these thoughts and faced the man. "I'm going in to get her."

"You can't," he shook his head at me and looked towards the fire once more. "No one can get close without getting immolated or burned to cinders." As if to prove a point the man pulled a kunai out from his sleeve and tossed it into the fire. In seconds the fire erased the metal turning it into ash.

What sort of fire can do that? No mortal fire can… mortal fire. Oh course she's crossed the threshold and touched the darkness within. Creating fire spawned from **It** can't be difficult for a genjutsu kunoichi of her caliber and imagination. Nothing living can cross those ethereal flames without becoming ash in the end then or anything mortal. All we could do is wait for them to go out naturally. Normally that means the creator is either hollow or dead.

This fire is just like when I was five. My mother and I slaved and were forced to be house servants for our master. Servants I'm every form of the word. We suffered until one night these very same flames covered and consumed the mansion and surrounding houses. I wanted everything to be gone. I wanted the pain to stop. I wanted to be safe from the touches, prods, pokes, and whips. A voice granted my wish but everyone else suffered and died. My mother… she burned in front of me and I could do nothing. "Was this your hidden wish Yakumo? Just to burn it all away." We really aren't so different she and I.

The fire didn't hurt me in the past. It didn't hurt me because at that moment I crossed the threshold for the first time. I looked down to my hands and closed my eyes. I'm the only one versed in this kind of fire. I'm the only one that can walk through it.

"This is just like back then," I whispered before opening my eyes to the red flames turning blue. I felt body quiver and shake as my soul began to push out past the mortal flesh. "I'll bring her back," I declared and walked past the small crowd of people around me.

"Uzumaki-san Wait you don't…"

"Let him," Murakumo said before taking hold of the woman before him. He gazed upon me with understanding and placed his hopes on my shoulders. I nodded back and faced the fire.

"But he…"

"Uzumaki-san is the only one that can save our daughter," he stopped his wife I'll assume before she could speak out. "Please find and save her… if you happen upon a painting of our family could you… acquire that as well." I glanced back at him and his strange request. Why would that want a painting with everything burning away? Well, whatever if it's within my range to I'll grab it.

With that I walked towards the fire. The heat was stifling and unimaginably hot. It was like stepping into the core of a volcano. Why did she desired to burn everything away? What did she see and what did the demon show her to have her result to this. I'm positive she might have killed her entire family if not for me this day. They might have been out trying to safe guard our bodies only for this to happen. It's time to put an end to this though.

I waved my hand through the fire shielding the main entrance of the house and cried as my skin seared. I grit my teeth and pressed forward. I'm not dead from the first entry so it seems my spirit is holding strong but maybe not for long. Yakumo must be very powerful to unleash flames like these. I might have done it as an adolescent but still these speak well of her worth for the future. I entered the compound in a sprint and shot though paper walls one by one. It could sense her within. I can feel fear and loneliness in the distance and followed it.

 **"What are you doing Hunter?"** The demon shogun in my mind asked.

"I have to save her," I affirmed as I pushed through the fire.

 **"For what reason,"** Kensei mused with his presence right over my shoulder. **"Your kind don't save another out of the kindness of your heart."** He pointed out and I couldn't say he was wrong. I help people only when it helps me in the end and so far it has. I have money, real estate, backing in the underworld all from "helping" the right people as well as helping myself. I've also damned a fair amount of people as well. I've run a couple of businesses under and one on my list to shut down was going down in a few days. That man and his family are behind on their payments and I don't appreciate that.

Yakumo though is a sad little girl that couldn't become a ninja because of her frail body and so forsaken by her teacher and family. She doesn't have much going for her and yet the way she looked at me and placed her faith in me is similar to what Yuuki did. Yuuki is an excellent tool for promotions and the face of my business. She drew people in against my wishes and it's working out well enough. Yakumo is weak but her power… she could become one of the most powerful Blutsucher I've ever seen and the physical reconstruction she'll suffer will make her a force of nature. I want her for the future and the ties to her clan will only further me towards my goal.

 **"Yes I see,"** Kensei grumbled. **"Very well, let's see this through."**

I agreed and pushed on until I happened upon a room with the flames completely covering the door. "This must be it."

 **"They are going to be in your way you know?"** I stopped at Kensei's words. **"When you have to handle them you can experiment a little with my power. It's quite quickening."**

"I don't believe it will get to that point, but you might be right," I said with a loss of emotion from my tone. My Hunter side coming out a bit once more. "And if it comes to that it wouldn't be the first time I've erased a family from the annals."

I rose my foot and pushed the door open after turning the knob and stepped through into a room without an spark or a hint of there being any form of burning within. I looked around the room for a bit and found it a bit decorative. Paintings layered the walls and someone even went as far as the paint a flower garden in the ceiling. In the middle I noticed someone on the floor hugging their legs to their chest. In front of her was one painting. It was the only painting in the wall in front of her. It didn't seems that impressive to me or important until I gave it a closer inspection. There's charka in the pigment and Od outlining it. It's maybe 3 by 2 so not at that large but important to Yakumo and her family. That much is apparent. I glanced back to the fire behind me and the clear room before me. I kicked the door closed and relaxed my soul until the aura outlining my body receded. Not much need for it now.

"Yakumo," I called the girl's name as I walked up to her. I stopped a foot from her back and waited for her to address me.

"Hey Naruto," she responded after a minute of me standing silently behind her. She looked back at me with a shark stare that could cut the air we breathe. "Or are you Hunter, Jäger, Blutjäger, Blank, or maybe dragon," she added the last one. I never mentioned myself being a dragon but with my sash around my waist it's not difficult to assume I have a connection with them.

"Naruto will do Yakumo." I said dryly. She scoffed and turned her head facing back forward and putting her back to me.

"Yakumo, why is the compound on fire?" I had to ask this first.

"Because I don't want to see any of them. I don't want to go back to how things were before. I know once you tell them what happened they'll never let you help me and lock me away again. I don't want that ever again," Yakumo sank into her own shell a bit. Who is they? Maybe her parents because that would make the most sense. Parents have sealed away their children before in an ignorant attempt to protect them from the outside or protect the outside from them.

"And the fire that can burn everything it touches?" I questioned.

"You're the only one I felt could find a way through it," she admitted and assumed right. She pushed a small portrait of a compound aflame and a long shadow in the mix. That shadow must be me then. I am the only one in this village that could and for good reason. "I woke up before you did with my family asking if I was okay. Typical family stuff. Then they started talking about sealing my mind away. Apparently I burned the field while in that cross realm. They looked at me like I wasn't human Naruto. Like I was a monster," she whispered those last words.

"It happens when humans see something they don't understand," I sat down next to her with my legs out and my arms back to keep me up. "They naturally fear what they don't understand. That lack of understanding turns into uncertainty of which drives actions to control or conquer that which causes their fear. They fear you for your power much like they do me. Heck, you created ethereal flame," I looked out the window to the fires licking them. This fire isn't natural and so doesn't produce smoke. "And only those touched by the beyond could transverse it, " I couldn't help but mention with a scoffed from amusement.

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to be left alone… and to wait for you," she admitted. "When I woke up and didn't see you I've never felt so alone in my life."

"Well, I appreciate that." I looked out the window of her room to the flames licking the window but never coming in.

Amazing.

"Many of them followed me into the compound Naruto. A lot of them. They banged on my door and demanded I come out, but I couldn't. They're quiet now," she whispered in a ghostly tone. Yakumo, whether intentionally or now, lured many of her family into the compound and then everything went quiet. They went quiet because the fires consumed them and any that they touched. I looked up to the family standing under a tree with smiles in their faces painted in front of me. At least her parents are alive.

"This painting," I gesture to it and she glanced at it. "What's it relevance to you and your mom and dad?"

"We painted it together a few years back," she responded and gave me a moment to examine the painting. Got to say the likeness is incredible. It looks just like him and captures the features of all of them. Yakumo in this is noticeably younger and in different clothing and of course the parents look the same. It's only been a few years but still they look so exact to this painting.

I shook my head of these thoughts and shifted back on topic. "So, what now?" I asked the girl who caused the downfall of so many of her family to the point that I can relate.

"I don't want to go back to what I was Naruto." Yakumo turned towards me and snort a bit. "Not after everything that has happened."

"Sounds like you need a hero… or maybe a dragon eh little Phoenix," I jested a bit. This is almost just like with Yuuki only a battle of souls not an insane batch of random people from around the continent.

"Ohh!" Yakumo gasped and I jumped a bit from the suddenly cry. "Naruto! You know that story?" She asked with s bit more excitement in her tone.

"Yeah, how could I not?" I grumbled the last part. I was curious of what the Daimyo and my future father-in-law was talking about with that dragon stuff from before and how a dragon can have relations with a Phoenix.

As the story goes there is a proud and noble beast, a Phoenix, resting atop a mountain alone from the world. People surround it and nearly worship it or so the bird would be led to believe to trap it upon the top. The people honor the mountain for it keeps the bird of eternal fire trapped and segregated from the rest of the world. Any time the bird try's to leave one of the many people below alert the rest to drive it back into its place. Powerful and yet feared or misunderstood the Phoenix sits stagnant and alone wishing for a time to fly and live as its supposed to for as long as the beast is atop the mountain it slowly loses its identity. Once gone completely it would just be another bird and it would die just like any other creature, alone and cold. It's fire gone forever, something that the people below pray everyday for.

Dragons are beings of raw unbridled power. Beings feared and praised for their savage beauty. Because they are the strongest the fills them with pride and a fierce determination to become more powerful. If not physically then through other means. Because of this Dragons are also obsessed with worldly possession, money, gold, gems, and jewels. They relish having a stockpile of treasures that are rare and unfounded in most of the known world and so they travel. They fly under the guise of whatever suits their needs for some dragons can shapeshift or eve bend reality itself to move as speeds unprecedented. One dragon though will happen upon this mountain and see the bird atop resting with a dulled coloration to its feathers and quivering in the cold. The dragon flew up and stopped at the top of the mountain, a feat that would take the people below a lifetime to succeed in, or so the story goes. The dragon asked "Why are you cold and alone here little bird?" and the Phoenix responded with a weak "Because I'm the Ember and they wish me to become Unkindled." This response of course confused the dragon. Why would an Ember just waiting to become an inferno willingly become unkindled, basically nothing?

The dragon peered down towards the bird with a bit of pity but also curiosity. Only a treasure of some kind is trapped within or on top of mountains and so the dragon asked if it had any. The Phoenix said only itself was there and this irked the dragon but it was still strange. The bird shivered once more and the dragon offered to use its fire to give it some warmth for a time. At first the bird rejected this out of fear of what the people would do. The dragon scoffed at the idea of people going against its desires. For once the dragon wants to help and nothing will stop it. The dragon said "do not to worry about the desires of little people. If you fly above them or stand above them then you are above them. You are nothing like them and owe small people nothing." The Phoenix listened to the words, the first words from the first form of life not at all afraid of its Ember. The dragon mused over the lack of fear from the bird. After a small talk the bird agrees.

With a strong breath the dragon blew its fire at the bird and to its shock the fire didn't consume the bird. The fire swirled around the bird and seemed to be drawn into the bird. The feathers and scales of the bird gained its color once more and even bits of the fire lingered as small embers in the folds of those feather. The dragon stood awed but also drawn to the bird. The bird introduces itself at a Phoenix and it was then the dragon realized that such a real being was treasure enough for a lifetime. The power of rebirth in its claws interested it buts realization hit the dragon. If a dragon represents power of destruction then a Phoenix is the power of rebirth.

Without fire and without attention this Phoenix would fall and the people below are to blame for that. They rejected the Phoenix, but the dragon knew something the Phoenix didn't. The people below feed off the warmth of its Ember and it's feathers breathe life into the land when they fall. The irony of a dragon breathing life into this being wasn't lost on it. The Phoenix also carried the power of Transformation. To change and grow beyond your original design. Destruction gave Life.

The people used and abused this being and this didn't sit well with the dragon. This Phoenix held power that these lower beings didn't deserve. Power the dragon would have by its side.

The dragon offered to liberate the bird from it's mantle not only for its collection but to make the ones below pay. In time the Phoenix accepted and so left with the dragon.

The land turned grey and the sun lost its luster causing the wolves in the people to come alive to survive. Soon after that those wolves, driven by greed or desperation, left to search for the Phoenix once more by following the the dragon's trail. For years the dragon defended the Phoenix and gained more power from its blessings. In time the dragon stopped caring for the Phoenix as another bird or a tool but as an entity. It cared for it as an individual and soon an equal. Soon a union...

And I didn't read the rest as of yet. The story is cut into two sections but at end the of the day a selfish beast stopped to assist another mythical beast by breathing life into it thus changing itself forever. It then spirited away the beast to protect and sustain it. The Phoenix is said to be the Heir to Fire and Sun. Light itself for the future being why it will never die and the Dragon will protect this beautiful creature for as long as there is unbalance in the world. Wrong and right. Hot and cold. Light and dark. There's no genders associated with the beasts in the story so most see the dragon as a male and the Phoenix as a woman; mostly a princess seeing its an heir to life itself.

"I'm the heir to my family and you're the only one that can walk through the fire to me. You're the dragon," Yakumo's eyes widened and I poked her in the center of her head with a soft roll of my eyes. Yakumo groaned and rubbed her head where it suffered from my strong poke. The last thing I have time for is getting lost in that stupid story and the legend attached to it. How the Dragon and Phoenix will being forth and destruction but rebirth of the world. Right now I'm in the middle of a house on fire and we need to leave.

"Yakumo I told you I'd be your friend and we'd talk about the Jäger thing right?" She nodded. "I'm going to keep you safe, and I want you to be with me Yakumo." Yakumo's eyes widened and turned towards me. "It's true. I want you to become strong and your family will play a part but won't stop me from doing what I said I would."

"Naruto," Yakumo leaned towards me until her shoulder rested on mind. "You don't need to say anymore," she shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "Can you do one thing for me?" Yakumo reached slowly over and gripped the fabric of my shirt and squeezed.

"What is it?"

"Can you promise me that you'll never abandon me?" Yakumo shook a bit and took heavy breaths. I irked and trembled a bit. Another promise. I promised myself to Yuuki already, but can I really do it again. I thought on the futures I can see and what a future with her could mean. I see so much good but also bad. I closed my eyes and rose my arm up and rested my hand on her shoulder with my arm around her. I bit my lip and hesitated to speak these word again. Last time almost got me killed and this time could do the same.

"I won't abandon you Yakumo after all, what are friends for?" I grinned at her and she giggled a bit. Her eyes closed and suddenly she went limp.

"Thank you," she whispered before fading away back into a gentle sleep.

I sighed and looked up to the window and the fire the began to subside. It's done. I shook my head and looked down at the sleeping form of this girl. I couldn't promise her in the end.

Not yet.

Can there be more than one mountain and more than one Phoenix? It's possible and Yakumo spawned fire once her power was unleashed. Yuuki is the princess of the Fire Nation here and much more powerful then I first though. A kekkei genkai rests within her that I've yet to unlock but just from her razor sharp hair and quick learning curve she shows she's special in unknown ways I find fascinating. Yakumo as well wishes to become a Hunter but I ask myself is that organization worth rekindling? An organization that followed the wiles of a Dark God and turned its Lances upon me? One that betrayed everything it stood for? One that under the sworn Oath of the Hunter of All had to be erased?

 **"Your kind Would shift the tides Hunter. For better or for worse, the choice will be up to you."**

"Thank you Kensei," I nodded to the quite chatty demon within. I thought of anyone else I could turn towards becoming Hunter and no one came to mind. Yakumo is the only one… and every Blood Hunter needs a Blood Seeker. Yakumo is connected to my world now. She held two demons within her realm while most can't even contain one. Her power over reality as well makes her a near perfect candidate. Although the physical fortifications and The Change could kill her. This fire she created was the equivalent of The Fallout for normal humans. As a Hunter if she suffered from the Fallout once more a city could be lost not just a compound. She's taken the first step towards it without my intentions. I've exposed her to the life… there's time to go back but would she want to?

I know the answer to that already.

I looked my arms underneath her legs and picked her up in bridal. She's so light. Now that I'm holding her physical body I can feel that she's maybe 40 kg. That's not much for a girl her age or height. She's weak and very frail. Now that I'm seeing it her chakra is all but exhausted. I forced my chakra into her body a bit to get a small analysis of her physical body and from what I can see I'm a bit relieved I didn't promise her. She really couldn't become a traditional ninja without some manner of fortification. Maybe being a Jäger is her only way.

I sighed and walked to the door but stopped and looked back at the painting in front of me. I felt it to be beneficial to grab yet. It's special to the family and anything to get in their good graces will help in the end. I walked to the sheets of the bed and pulled them off. I placed Yakumo down on top the bed and wrapped the painting. With some slack and a little knot for my chest it was fastened to my chest. I grabbed Yakumo once more then walked out the room past the burned walls and furniture. The fires cooked this place. I bet I could kick a wall in and bring the place down. Maybe that's something she had in mind when she did this. I looked to a littler in the middle of the manor and kicked it in. The pillar gave, and the manor creaked and groaned.

"Oh shit!" It actually happened!

I rushed as a large piece of the foundation fell from above with more to follow. I looked back and saw the walls cracking and beams falling ever which way.

"Oh shit!" I moved it now.

The good thing about having a tired soul battle is that the body is refreshed and full of energy still. I saw the way out and moved towards it only for a roofing outside to come down in my way. I sighed and took the left side hallway to another room. I stopped for a moment when I noticed something strange. A scroll on a small stand with a picture of a woman below it. The scroll must be important if they decided to do that and in my hasty examination I noticed the clothing the woman wore. It was very similar to what Yakumo dressed in. I looked up to the scroll and down the to picture and shrugged. I swiped the scroll and placed it in the scroll folds of my vest and burst through the window. I turned and went back first out and landed on my feet after a roll.

I took a breath in the out and watched as the entire manor collapsed upon itself. I turned my attention back to the girl I did all this for she shook my head. "My weakness for treasure is going to get me killed once of these days," I sighed. "And I got a feeling a girl is gonna be involved as well." With that I walked away from the destroyed building and through the charred remain of the grounds of this place. I knew Genjutsu could devastate the minds of people and change the course of reality through distortion fields but to cause this is simply amazing. If utilized and nurtured right this could change everything in my favor.

The remaining members of what I can assume is the main branch of the Kurama clan stood at the gate to the compound awaiting for my return. With Yakumo in my arms I couldn't really wave but I did do a nod the show them that she was alive and okay. Her mother and father quickly walked up to me to look over their daughter. I was surprised by the looks of shock I saw on the faces of all of her family members. It's like they were expecting her die in that fire. From the whispers I could hear with my sensitive hearing they couldn't believe I succeeded in saving her.

"Uzumaki-san you're truly amazing," Murakumo thanked me and shrugged. "You secured the painting as well, thank you." Again, I shrugged. It's just a painting after all.

"Sorry about your home," I looked back to the compound.

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her."

"She's a demon."

"She destroyed everything?"

I heard this from remaining members of the family. I couldn't blame them for this but still. Though from what I heard from some of them that manor was all they had and rebuilding it might take some time.

With everything said and done I had one last question for them. "What are you going to do now," I asked both parents of Yakumo. This question was meant to encompass everything. What are they going to do about rebuilding their estate Yakumo erased? What are they going to do for payment for saving their heir? What are they going to do with the few remaining of the main branch? What are they going to do with Yakumo?

"Give her to us," ordered a gentleman who walked up to us a bit aged with the same likeness as Murakumo. I looked into his eyes and saw malicious intent behind them. He means her harm but as I looked deeper I could see some light in the direction he wants to take. One that I don't accept but business between the clan and its members is just that.

"I have a proposition for you Kurama sir," I faced the head of the clan. I believe that this was the first time I've addressed the man in a respectful manner. "If you're willing to hear me out."

"What is it?"

"Your daughter Yakumo isn't in the most stable of conditions right now," I started and laid out most of my plan to them right then and there. I can't place myself between clan business without first having business to be there. I completed my mission and saved Yakumo from her inner demon and liberated the Kurama clan of a danger to its existence. Yakumo wanted to burn it all away, family included. Yakumo still is a danger to herself and her family. How I spoke of it I told them most of what happened within the inner world of their heiress and my part in it.

I spoke a bit of her reasons for starting the fire and that she wished for me to walk through it alone not how I made it happen. I told them of a bit of what she's capable of doing that I had a "connection" with her being why I wasn't burnt like 16 of her family within that manor that lost their lives. My proposal was for our two clans, my fallen Uzumaki and their Broken Kurama to come to an accord. I will assist them with rebuilding their manor and assets will be afforded to me for my services. Yakumo though I told them would have to be attached to me. I would help her with her mind and grow stable.

Yakumo's father took the side of having me helping them and them helping me and her mother seemed to trust my ability to save and care for their daughter. They supported the ideal as well but the rest not so much. My entire proposition was met with a lot of opposition from the remaining members of the family, by the sounds of it. They are the elders and a good portion of the more cowardly and suspicious of members of the clan. The rest are ashes along with the compound. They knew who I was and what I carried so it seems like the issue spawned of perception and credibility for the clan. Yakumo as well, despite her unstable state and destruction of the clan in general, didn't change the fact she's a powerful kekkei genkai holder and heiress. Some believed her too dangerous and a few felt I was to blame for the fire and would bring more destruction. They weren't wrong, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

I'm the end, I was stuck at an impasse on what my next action should be and so went for the throat. I told them that Yakumo wanted to erase them. If she remains she will be more a danger and detriment for the clan, and I had what they needed to recover. They've lost most of their branch to the point that they are barely a clan now. I could kill all of them now and just say that they all died in the fire and Yakumo is the last remaining survivor…

My thoughts ended there, and suddenly I felt empty.

 **Contact**

 **"And the dear girl wouldn't know now would she? And these men won't be missed,"** I heard a voice surprisingly early especially after what happened between us. Then again, the only woman out here is Yakumo's mother, whose name I still haven't gotten, and the rest are men. Right up her alley. The sudden burst of energy pulled me in with ease. I was already halfway in the first place.

'I don't think she'd care that much for a bunch of older people and with only a few of elders and her parents,' I thought to myself and those listening who would probably agree with me. Yes… **that would do.**

I closed my eyes and twisted around to let Yakumo down gently on the ground. I climbed back up to my feet and wiped down my knees of grass and dirt. I reached under to the painting and pulled the knot out and placed it next to her. "Murakumo I have a question for you since we are at a standstill and I hope you answer this correctly." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a couple talismans. Seals I've perfected finally to harness fire.

The man shivered a it at my change of tone. I erased the individual he saw before and reverted once more like I do before I erase a life or two. "W-What is it?"

I turned back to the man and opened my eyes with Od flowing into them as well as my right arm to my finger tips.

"Currently you and your wife are the only ones in agreeance with me, am I correct on this notion?" I looked to the rest of the main branch. Counting 14 in total including mom and dad. I could pick up a bit of nervousness in the air coming off of a few of them. They are right to be though.

"That is correct so far." He answered the first question right.

"What are you saying boy," one man asked of me not that I cared.

"And one last question and I hope you get this one right. Are your ready," I asked with my vision slowly turning red and dull.

The man's eyes widened just a tad I think realizing where I'm going with this. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement if…"

"My last question is," I stopped him and opened my right hand but with my diggers bent a bit like claws. "Are you, your wife, and daughter the last surviving members of the demon attack and fire?"

"What are you talking about," another elder questioned a little slow on the upkeep but one or two others seemed to know where I'm coming from and looked ready to run.

"You monster, demon spawn!" Another roared at me but I could feel the fear from here. It excited a part of me I prefer to keep contained.

"Anata," the wife said as she took to her husband's side. Murakumo glanced down to her and they had their own silent conversation for a moment before turning back to me.

"I…" I stared at the man ready and willing to act on his next words because they would seal the fate for himself and his family forever. No matter what happens Yakumo will be under my tutelage and the clan will be damaged almost beyond recognition. Whether it'll be with two or not extras doesn't matter to me. This man is intelligent like this daughter and the woman has good senses. I can see just where Yakumo got her traits from mostly and she's lucky to have a mom and dad like this. I'd rather it stay that way.

Murakumo closed his eyes then nodded his head.

"You would forsake your family again brother?"

"My family… is right here." Murakumo walked past me towards Yakumo no longer blocking my line of sight to the rest of them. His wife soar d me a glance before walking past me as well. I'm the monster here after all. The malicious beast that hunts, kills, and devours with hopeless abandon. It's only right she'd look at me like that. She wants to stop me but after what I've done and show I'm not surprised she's stepped to the side.

"N-no." One of the men cried and looked ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"And the rest of my family…" the man took a deep breath and looked towards the manor with his back to me. I could sense it without turning around. "Lost their lives in a fire."

 **"That's all I needed to hear,"** Empusa giggled profusely as the nails on my wrist glowed.

 **"Time end this chapter,"** Kensei spoke in a darker tone than before.

Demons through and through. One of Hate, one of Indifference, and the last is blasphemy. Onizuka is a knight with a Japanese name and weapon. He renounced what he is and turned to a different faith. A good mix and all these are exactly what I stand for. I just need a few more but this power filling me… it's so nostalgic and like before the euphoria that couples with it is intoxicating. I felt significantly lighter on my feet with these three standing with me for there own reason. I know once this is over and done with my internal battle will continue but for now it's time to cut loose.

I felt around to the 12 targets before and rose a talisman for each one. I've gotten much better at seals when I had the time to study and creating self immolating ones wasn't too difficult.

"I don't want to die!" one of the screaming men whirled around and I stepped. I felt my body propel forward and in a blink of an eye I was right in front of him facing him. I didn't bother with being surprised right now and went with it. Before the man could speak I walked past him once more with my right hand flying past his neck tearing into the contents of his throat and through his wind pipe. I slapped a seal on his back was stepped away as the man fell with his hands at his throat gasping for air. The moment his knees hit the ground the seal burst and fire encased the man's entire body. Blue fire, the hottest there is, burned the man's life away into ash and soon the body will follow leaving nothing left of him. 11 targets watched in horror at what they witnessed. Those that didn't know what was going to happen before do now. Those smart enough to figure it out already stood shocked in place.

 **1 down 11 to go**

 **"Interesting. Your body is taking to the quickening well. You must have an affinity for high levels of speed built within you already,"** Kensei noted in his examination of my body. I thought back to the technique that Hiruko character I faced before and the bloodsuck ability I used in him while in **True Contact**. My body took his power and integrated with what was there already. It was another reason I trained like I did. To build this body to adapt to the power and see if I could use it finally. I'm unsure if this is it but the added speed will help end this quickly. **"Yes, let's,"** Kensei agreed.

"I won't die like this!" One man drew a tantō from his hakama and shot towards me at impressive speeds for one his age. Must be a former ninja to be this quick on his feet. Though not quick enough. I side stepped out of the way of his downward slash and swiped my hands upwards across his gripping the sword. Fingers flew, and blood poured out from the stubs that remained of his fingers. Along with those fingers was his sword. The man roared and stepped back with his hand around his wrist. I caught his sword and whirled around to his back and stabbed him in the heart from behind. I slapped a tag on his back with my free left hand and then dragged the blade out forcing the man forward. I kicked him in the side and sent him flying into another just as the first burst into flames and burn them together. The one not stabbed screamed as the fire spread so I fixed that. I walked towards them both and stabbed downward through the body into the burning man and silenced his cries. I slapped a tag on top his forehead and faced the rest.

 **3 down 9 to go**

I twisted around and stopped a kunai from piercing my back. I felt the man come from behind me and another from the side. I felt one turn to run and plotted it all out. I slammed my foot into the kunai wielder's ankle and reversed taking his knife. I caught the blade of one from my flank with the tantō and parried it upward. I stabbed him in the chest and forced him down then vaulted over his back and sent the tantō sailing at the man running. I got his leg and pinned him down.

I kicked back and planted my foot into the kunai wielder's chest and stepped to his back and climbed up. I grabbed his neck and snapped it swiftly with a tag in his head and flipped over his shoulder towards the man with man I previously stabbed in the chest. I stabbed his head with that kunai just as he was struggling to get up. I slapped a tag on his head as well.

I looked up to the man that tried to run cry and crawl with a sword sticking out of his leg still. I stepped and felt by body propel forward and stopped in his way. Before the man could looked up I stomped down on his neck and dug into it cracking the spine and nearly separated the head from the body. I slapped a tag on his body and grabbed the tantō just as the three body simultaneously burst into flames.

 **6 down 6 to go**

"Monster! Who are you to murder us!" The uncle was going through seals same with four of his family. One was cowering with his hands in his head. My brutal tactics are meant to instill a sense of hopelessness and desire when fighting against multiple opponents.

 **"I love the fear these disgusting pigs feel. I need more,"** Empusa moaned excited at the mayhem we are causing.

I stepped and slid the tantō into one man that faltered with the hand signs and grab the neck of another man in despair. I slid my hand across his neck and watched the blood flow as tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. I slapped the tag in front of his eyes and whirled around and sent the kunai from before sailing with a tag in it as well into the fool I stabbed before in his cheek. My aim is off. I was going for his eye. No matter, the man shot back from his knees to his back and both bodies burst into fire.

 **8 down 4 to go**

"Now!" We heard the man roar and suddenly I felt dizzy. They are attempting to put me under genjutsu it seems. I felt my world turn upside down. A tree of sort sprouted behind me and began to hold down my still body. The world assumed to stay the same, but the fact four targets are gone doesn't help me. I closed my eyes and spread out my Od. You can fool the body and the mind, but the spirit can never be waned. I remained in place even when my body began to experience discomfort from the tree as my legs sank into the dirt. They are burying me alive to be used as substance for this tree. Interesting illusion and it has my body stuck in place as well. They only need a moment for them to come at me at once to finish me. I emptied myself of all forms of chakra and flushed my system with Od instead. The discomfort faded away, but my spirit sight didn't once change.

"There we have him," I heard one man say as I stood still and quietly in place.

"Damned monster look at what he did. Look at what he caused!"

"We need to end this," one of my targets announced.

 **"Wait for that perfect moment to strike. Cold and efficient Hunter remember that,"** Kensei spoke in my right ear and I calmed my body to wait for the moment her mentioned.

"And you brother. How could you do this?" There was no answer this time. "Well watch him die and you can follow once we burn that. Kill him." Two of the men walked up to me to finish me off.

 **"Exhale and strike."** Kensei whispered and I stepped with my body becoming wind itself.

I tensed my hand and whirled around once they were in range. My hand glided through flesh and bone with two rotations, once in the throat and the next against the stomach, spilling blood out from the both of them. It was smooth and fluid for it was at that moment in the middle of their attack did they reveal their vulnerabilities. I slapped a tag on their backs and pushed them away with my eyes still closed.

"What the…. I-Impossible!" The Leader roared as the fire consumed two more of this family.

 **10 down 2 to go**

"We need to…" was as far as the man got before I stepped behind him in a flash. I drove my hand into his back and grabbed hold of his spine. I twisted and clawed my hand out. I slapped a tag on his back then grabbed his shoulders and threw him away. Once the disabled man hit the ground he too burst into flames that consumed everything.

 **11 down 1 to go**

I faced the last man ready to end this. The man rose his hands for hand seals and I crossed my arms waiting for him to go ahead and try his next little illusion. The man irked then sighed before breaking his stances and staring at me defiantly. "I am Unkai Kurama of the Kurama clan. Everything I've done in this life was for the sake of he clan and now I die for it. By the hands of not a demon from within but out. One impervious to genjutsu." This man known as Unkai shook his head with an ironic smile. "Even in death my brother forsakes his clan for her." Unkai strangely put. "But very well. Let's end this."

 **"For once I agree with a man, let's end this,"** Empusa whispered in my ears.

I felt more Od fill me and my vision take a dark turn. Things seemed to slow for me for a moment then speed right back up repeatedly. I'm almost there. I just need a couple more to complete it. I stepped in toward the man and he drew a kunai. I jumped up brought my hand down and he blocked but my strength is unmatched right now. I forced him back and staggered him. I touched the ground and stepped to his flank and swept his feet out from under him. The thing about most genjutsu users is that they focus more on the imaginative aspect of jutsu and not so much the physical or spiritual like I do. Casting genjutsu as well, and I believe casting is a proper word for this, does come as difficult in my mind. With the right mind and focus I'm sure I could learn it well and incorporate some into my style.

I stood towering over the man despite my short stature and walked to his head. Unkai stared directly into my eyes and cursed me like many have before him. "You will always be the the monster everyone know you are."

I regarded him blankly and simply reached down and pull him up to his feet in a sharp tug. I pulled him inward to me until my lips hovered over his ear. Two words was I needed to get my point across.

"I know." For only man are capable of the Greatest of Heroics or the most Sinister of Evils. Interesting enough most times those two blur together. The heroics of my seniors and fathers are built upon a mountain of corpses. Evils unfounded done and yet seen as heroic. In the end: _"We are all monsters and we are all beasts; There must always be a Hunter for there will always be prey, and prey are destined to be **Devoured**."_

I kicked in my prey's side and heard a crack. Before he could open his mouth to cry I uppercut his chin back up and watched as his teeth sliced through his tongue with ease. I used my quickening to step behind him then swiped my right hand across his ankle and the back of his legs. His legs gave, and I grabbed the back of his neck. With a strong grip I squeezed and his skull and spine cracked and broke but in a fashion I'm more akin to. One that keeps your prey alive and coherent of external stimuli. Only some of his life left his body and the rest hung in the edge for him to feel ever single moment. I grabbed one of my few remaining tags and slapped it on top his head and stepped back. I licked my finger and wiped away a small sigil. One that would turn him to ashes in moments like the rest. He didn't topple to the ground even as fire encased his body. That look in his eye as well… such strength and pride an in those final moments I felt nothing but fear. He's lucky to die in this manner though. I do worse for the ones I don't like because they linger even to this day.

 **"It's over,"** Kensei huffed sounding unimpressed with the festivities.

 **12 down. All targets eliminated**

 **Contact relieved**

I felt the power of the demons leave me and my stage reset entirely. My body felt a bit weak and I was sick to my stomach. I dry heaved and bent over just incase. The last physical **Contact** I used my soul to fuel that state of focus, but this time around I had demons to replace that requirement for Od. By the gods it felt good, but also terrible. Like I was morally going against nature itself and everything natural in this world. The pain the wracked my body from my movements as well is quite significant. I could relate it to the soreness I have after one of Master Gai's training sessions. Like I gave my body a real work out but it's now the fatigue and spiritual exhaustion began set in. A mind walk and evasion, containing three demons, passing through that fire, then a Full body **Contact** has me winded. Not to the level as the tournament though for I can move and function appropriately.

I looked back to the atrocities I've caused while in **Contract** and again felt sick to my stomach. I'm still not completely used to this and able to comprehend cruelty of this magnitude. I faintly kill my targets in such large number. Normally it's two or three every other day or maybe a week in between. I haven't killed in a little over a month now that I think of it. Maybe this is the universes way of getting itself back in check.

"Uzumaki-san," I heard and turned back to the direction of the family. I saw both mom and dad on either side of Yakumo but they appeared a little different all of the sudden. Their hair was slightly grayer than the brown of before and their faces, even in the faint light of the fire, I can see them beginning to age. Wrinkles and the lost of rosy red from their cheeks, everything happened. "Can you join us. We… need to tell you something."

I blinked and nodded. I walked over to the head of Yakumo and dropped down to my knees in a saiza position. I switched form one parent to the next, but their attention was on Yakumo.

"Uzumaki-san," the woman spoke in a wispy voice. "My name was Kurama Uroko, I was a Jōnin for the village and the clan. I had a firm understanding of Genjutsu much like my husband," she strangely told me a bit of info on her. "I love my little girl," she confessed. "I loved her until the end but even I could see what she was or would become in time." Uroko caressed Yakumo's cheek with the back of her hand. "I couldn't leave her knowing this and what they might do to her."

"The same for myself Uzumaki-san. I want to thank you for more than you know. I want to thank you for making an impact on our daughter's life where we couldn't. I want to thank you for wanting to protect her and draw her away from that path of destruction. If anyone can help her to master the Ido it has to be one as broken and yet resilient as yourself. We couldn't do it. We tried even after the end but couldn't."

I compiled together the words of the two parents and then what I heard from the uncle cycled through my mind. They are betraying their clan again and even in… Impossible. That can't be possible. I looked up to the two almost begging them not to tell me what I'm thinking. Murakumo smiled and nodded.

"My wife and I died three years ago this day. Our time was coming up and we could not exist for long," Murakumo said with a sad smile with aged yellow teeth showing.

"And we lingered to shield her for as long as we could until this day knowing what would happen if we couldn't find a solution."

"Wait," I stopped the both of them and shook my head. They cannot be dead. That's impossible. I know what a soul is, and they do not have any residual or breached tears in theirs. Their bodies are solid, they're breathing, walking, and everything that proves they have life. How can they be alive and not alive? The words of the man from before about them betraying the clan again and turning their backs for Yakumo filtered through my mind on e more though.

"We are the physical constructions that Yakumo created to contain us. We are the genjutsu brought to life to protect our daughter," they revealed together and still I shook my head. That cannot be possible.

"You see while Yakumo is very powerful in her Kekkei Genkai that doesn't mean that her mind was impervious to genjutsu," Murakumo remarked upon.

"And so we… implanted an idea and belief in her mind with ours. One that held us within her and a piece of our spirit within painting. Pieces of us reside in here and Yakumo is the one keeping us together." Uroko placed a hand on the painting and let her hand slide across it. That made sense on why I felt Od within around the painting and the charka is probably for the physical Genjutsu to hold. For years Yakumo must have unknowingly treated these ghosts of her parents as the real thing. The fragments of the whole animated to appease her and them. Sneaky of her parents to do this.

"So, you three fashioned this painting together thrn placed parts of yourselves in this painting as well as implanted the idea that you never died so she would make what she painted become reality?" I summed up and they nodded. "But why," because this made no sense still. "Did you know you were going to die?"

"The day we painted this earlier that day I saw the shadow you mentioned before Uzumaki-San," Murakumo responded evenly. "That shadow threatened us and if we told anyone they'd lock her away."

"And we couldn't fathom that. We saw the signs of the Ido within her and she was on her breaking point much like she was today. I'm sure you noticed it while conversing with her." Uroko pointed out and I found truth in her words. I was the shadow of it when I approached her, and the demon's consciousness was evident in her gaze. Yakumo would have become a monster today whether or not I got here.

"And we… we used what spirit we had left to keep her from resorting to her malicious personality's desires. We shielded her from it until today," Uroko continued on.

"But how can you hold your form for so long? Through out years." I've never heard or could confound such a feat. I mean, even most seals lose their charge after a couple months and they are the only recorded form of art that can persist with the ages. How can something born of chakra last for so long?

"Because she unknowingly willed it too," Uroko answered mysteriously. That still makes no sense.

"Without chakra to sustain it even a genjutsu will fade in time," I reminded them and they smiled at me. I blinked and sighed at what that must mean. "To keep your spirits around and to sustain the genjutsu of the painting she was unknowingly using her own chakra to sustain it. Was this a product of your mind control or her own emotions?"

"To this point yes." Murakumo responded. "Before she ran into the compound she said one phase to us both. "I know'," he repeated her last words well. She knows now or maybe she's always knew. Or maybe the Ido showed her everything she ran from. Mine showed me everything that I rejected about myself so I can safely assume the same happened to Yakumo.

"So it was Yakumo who killed the both of you years ago?"

"Not intentionally," Murakumo continued, "but yes. Her Ido manifested itself and we tried to subdue her but it was too much. We died but she didn't know. Only one other knew of our deaths. My brother. The one you killed." My thoughts went to Unkai and his death by my hands then his words. He did know if his dialog from before means anything. Then I silenced him.

"We don't have much longer left it seems." Uroko placed her hand in the painting. I examined it and noticed the chakra from before was fading away. The od was fading even faster than this. If how I'm seeing this will play out the spirits within will fade leaving the Genjutsu bodies left until the chakra is all gone. With the rate it's being used up I'd say they have a day before the bodies fade away. Yakumo has exhausted of all of her chakra and her desires aren't dedicated because of her demon. She no long feels the need to sustain the genjutsu any longer now that she realized and accepted the truth. I gave her so little credit than I should've. She's surpassed me already in time because I didn't accept myself until I was 17.

Her parents also knew the Ido was going to possess her today because they too were no longer strong enough to hold it back. In the end this fire was going to happen most likely, but the difference between before and now is the fact that Yakumo herself did this. She knowingly killed her family to silence them and to wait for me. Maybe I've created something worse than the Ido. Something that has its eyes open to the truth and self aware.

"Those tags you used before, do you have anymore?" Uroko asked me and I looked at her. She smiled without any aggressive intent, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tag and handed it to Uroko. She smiled and placed it atop the painting.

"Are you sure?" I asked the pair and they just smiled in acceptance of their fate.

"Yakumo doesn't need us anymore, and we can't last much longer than another hour anyway now that she knows, " the ghost of Yakumo's mother said. She gently stroked Yakumo's hair back lovingly.

"She's in your hands now," Murakumo continued on.

"Please protect her Naruto Uzumaki," they both said together before the tag ignited and set fire to the painting. I watched as the pair burst into flames starting from their feet up and raising up to the head. Then as if they never existed the two faded away leaving us alone. I saw pure bliss in their expressions. They wanted to leave in probably the best way they could and I feel they had. Yakumo is safe and I have a responsibility to up hold.

By the gods this world is still full of surprises it seems. I leaned back in the dirt and Ash and looked up to the sky and the stars above. It's nighttime and the mission is… a success? Yakumo is safe but now she's the last of the main branch of her family.

I believed that killing her family would free her and I was right, but I was also mistaken about a vast majority of the situation. I wonder now just how much of what I've witnessed is real or fake. How far was I manipulated to fulfill the will of others this day thinking it was for my own gain?

Yakumo wanted her family gone and with this painting gone it's done. I thought back to the "they" she mentioned and at first suspected it to be the men I killed. Maybe she meant her parents. Maybe she meant all of them. I don't know or understand fully yet. Right now I do know that against my desires she's the last of the main brand of her family and was used by the fabricated remains of her parents to eliminate the threats to her freedom. I've unknowingly caused her to be the last something I never wanted. Or maybe she's always been the last of the main branch since her mom and dad lost past. This was my doing regardless.

Once the demons within me whispered in my ear and gave me their power, I didn't fight it. I allowed them to influence my mind maybe more than I first intended. I killed 11 innocent men and murdered the 12th. Every bit of that was spawned from the desires of the demons with and was furthered in this direction by Empusa and Kensei. I know I can't fault them though. I made the choice to let them in and give them control. I allowed my own will to slip and get soaked into the pleasurable and nostalgic sensation from the past. Ever bit of the death and destruction of today is my fault and future this will shape is all on me. The destruction of this manor and the family of the Kurama clan is because I couldn't see through illusions and overcome the influence of my demons. Because I went for the easier route than working for it.

If my master were here she'd stab me in the heart for breaking the most crucial of tenets.

"Never be a tool and wield yourself before another does." I recited the wisdom of the Jäger as I felt progressively sick to my stomach. What was all this death for and how did it help me? I wasted lives like a fool. I'm losing track of my teachings. I think I'm becoming accustomed to this role as Naruto and working more through emotion than forethought. I'm allowing desire and many more vices of man to influence my actions allowing anyone to turn me into a tool. I'm losing control and this others are taking it. I need to take a step back. I need to find my balance once more less this repeats again.

I let my head drop and stood up to my feet. I leaned down and picked up Yakumo and turned from the burned and blackened remains of this mission and walked away. I reached the hospital in little to no time at all and gave Yakumo to doctors to take care of. From there I returned to Hokage Mansion to debrief and show the mission as successful, if I can call this a success. I dragged my exhausted form past ninja and staff with my face covered and hood over my head. I attached it to my vest once I left the hospital and wrapped my face to hide it away. I slowly made my way up to the office and knocked once I reached the old man's door.

"Come in," I heard and opened the door instantly. I pulled my hood off my head and my mask down from my face. The old man had a mountain of paperwork he seemed to be sorting through currently but once he saw me pushed his current stack away. "Naruto my boy come in."

"Thanks," I muttered and entered his office. I kicked his door closed, grabbed the usual chair, and placed it in the usual spot for me in front of his desk.

"So, I'm assuming the mission is a success with your safe and slightly haggard return?" He noted, and I nodded.

"Yes sir," I responded evenly, and the man rose an eyebrow. I never say that unless I'm down or upset even I know that much about myself. I'm sure its something he picked up on in no time as well.

"Well, let me hear the debrief," he directed, and I began. I told him about what happened from start to finish but kept the fact that I killed her family to myself. I did tell him of the genjutsu parents Yakumo had and the death of the main family leaving probably only the branch remaining. I told him of the mind walk and the demons I met. I told him bout the trials I faced as well as what I was told by them. I told him of the fire and what I did to save her. I disclosed everything I learned and experienced as per our agreement. I'm to disclose all crucial information that could potentially impact the village and the his sudden discovery of demons and spirits can be counted as one. I finished my tale then waited for him give me my after brief to conclude this day and the mission. The old man took in everything I told him silently and regarded me seriously.

"This is serious. The lost of the Main house of a clan will make a major impact on the village especially one versed in genjutsu. Yakumo Kurama as well, you say she's the cause of the fire and death of not only her parents but her family as well?"

"Yes sir. Most died in the fire at the compound."

"How were you able to walk through it if no one else could, again?" He asked with his eyes centered on my naked right arm. The sleeve was eroded away a bit from my shirt.

I looked down to my right arm this time and lifted it up. I stood up from my chair and walked up to the desk and showed him and brand on the palm of my hand. It was faint but the indent was there. On my wrist the blackened nails wrapped about and the sigil from Kensei marks above that.

"These are soul brands. These marks mean that within my mortal vessel I hold something not of this world." I reached into the sea of my soul and beckoned for a demonstration but nothing heed my call. Still I felt on of the brands on my arm glow red and a slight boost of power fill me. It's a single wing on the top of my hand. "When it glows red that means the demon that corresponds with that mark is active and filling me with their spirit energy or Od. With it comes enhanced physical abilities and a chance to become a revenant." I sat back down in my chair and the wing lost its read and became an outline again. Only Empusa has a solid mark on my body.

"The flame Yakumo created was a form of soul fire that only entities can cross without dying. I used the power of my spirit to traverse the fire." I looked away from his measuring gaze. "Only I know how to do this from my research. I've read almost every book in this village on the soul and spirits and researched in Country of Demons and Spirits same with Sky here in the world all to further my understanding of this other world."

"Can anyone gain the abilities you have fashioned for yourself Naruto?"

"No," I shook my head. "Holding a demon within you means to be a vessel for what it represents and feeds on. The emotion the stronger the demon becomes and in time it can overcome and possess you. If that happens you become a revenant. A demon possessed body much more powerful than anything a normal man can do. That reason being is because a demon can unleash the full potential of the human effigy. A normal man has limiters to protect the body from harm, but a demon doesn't care."

"Are you in danger of this happening to you Naruto," The Hokage glared into my soul with that question.

"No," I answered evenly. "I have experience with controlling my emotions to keep demons in check. The off chance it does happen I've made a fail safe as well within my mind. If anyone other than me controls my body my heart will stop and my brain collapse to protect the people around me." Mainly Yuuki and the others close to me.

"I see… if your research is actually effective in such a way and dangerous I want a detailed report on what you research as well as its effects," the old man ordered and I nodded showing I understand the command. It makes sense and I'd do the same in this instance. "As for Kurama Yakumo," he trailed back to the girl with a sad but steeled look in his eyes. "She's a danger to the village and those around her," he declared while leaning back in his chair. I couldn't fault his word because it's true. She truly is dangerous if not managed correctly.

"That being said, I'm going to allow you to help her at the cost of reporting her progression to me weekly. I say this because she reminds me of you're situation is," he stressed heavily and I let my chin drop a bit. "But you seem able to regulate it. You've improved the lives of many with your actions and shown vast improvement characteristically, from a leader's standpoint. Most of what you've done has helped the village ultimately, so I know you have the interests of the village in mind. Do well to keep her under control Naruto."

"Yes sir, I can do that. This mission has been an eye opener and I will improve and exceed myself for the future," I declared strongly.

The old man nodded in approval and pulled out the A rank scroll from his morning. "Through an unorthodox method the mission is complete though we fall back in what is to become of the remainder of the Kurama Clan. I assume you will be playing a part in their recovery?" He more suggested than anything.

"I plan to align the interests of our clans to see if we can benefit the other. I think it can work, but it'll take time."

"Very well. I stamp this as complete with conditions labeled out for the future." The old man stamped the scroll and wrote in it more than adding what my expectations will be with its completion. "Your knowledge of this world of the dead and spirits as well will be an asset to yourself and one we will call upon in the future like we have today Naruto. For now go home and rest my boy," he reverted to his grandfather persona. "Get some rest after all you have a dual against your teammate soon correct?

Wow I forgot all about that. He's right I'm suppose to fight Scowls soon. In another day I believe. "Yes that's right."

"Then you need your rest. You're dismissed."

I stood up and bowed my head and turned to leave.

"We might start calling you Spirit Hunter soon Naruto," I stopped at that title. "From what I heard some of those you helped are calling you that. Be more careful Naruto. Such renown can easily be used against you. For now I've snuffed out the rumors and kept your part in those ghost hunts down from reaching certain ears but you need to be more aware of your actions. Do you understand Naruto?"

I must truly be slipping if I'm making a mistake like that. I clenched the handle of the door and nearly broke it. "Yes sir," I said and opened the door

"One more thing Naruto," the old man said and I glanced back once more. He regarded me with a deathly serious expression on his face but understand was in his eyes. That along with disappointment and shame directed towards me but also a desire for me to improve and prosper.

"I know," was all he said before turning back to his paperwork leaving me to my thoughts.

I walked away from the office with my fist clenched and some type of dark feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm feeling shame. I noticed the crystal ball to the side was tampered with. I know now he was watching me carefully with it. He knows what I did but I'm label as more an asset than a detriment. I'm probably still alive and not in chains because of his will. Yes, he knows and to be honest I wanted him to. He needed to know what I am as well. I just hope that I figure out what that is and soon.

Very soon.

 **"Heheheh, you already know what you are Hunter,"** I felt the red hot rage from the Chakra Demon within my body poison my body. It was like ever cell in my body was screaming bloody murder at once then dying a gruesome death before being reborn once more to repeat. **"You are a..."**

I bowed my head as my vision slowly turned bloody red from the whisper of the devil on my shoulder. "Yes," I agreed as my claws arced and my marks enboldened.

"We are what binds us."

* * *

A/N: No words need to be spoken.

Thanks for reading and please review the end of this arc.

* * *

Omake - Anko's girls night (Yes I'm trying this out). This wasn't originally part of the story but something I wanted to add before the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

A headache from that underworld mess the brat would bring up hit Anko like a ton of bricks. She swears one day she's gonna beat the brat into a bloody pulp for all that seal bullshit he comes up with. She's positive he uses his experimental ones in her before anything else. I mean yeah she ambushes him and poisons him and tries to kill him at times but that's normal for anybody she likes. The kids not bad, if a little anti-social or creepy, but not bad. Different than the brat from the past that's for sure.

"But who cares about that crap its Girl's Night right!" Anko shot her fist up in excitement.

"Anko," Yugao sighed as she gazed emptily at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah nothing ya know," Anko chuckled lightly. She's thinking about that brat instead of enjoying her moment of peace with the girls.

"Ah, Anko-san why are we here?" The little princess that the brat safeguards like a priceless treasure asked. The girl is so shy and adorable she even rose her hand as if needing to ask for permission to ask her question. Ever since the D-Rank mission that came up to safe guard her came up and she was requested over of everyone Anko's done her best to enjoy this time away from I&T and while getting well payed by the brat himself. How he's gone from an orange wearing little shit to the biggest and more heartless bastard in the village is beyond her but hey it works out right?

"We are here because being in the da... dang inn all day is bad for your health," Anko listed off first and making sure not to curse around this princess. The girl's be trapped in the place at night and rarely is she allowed to leave. That brat sealed that place up tight Anko will admit. She's tried to infiltrate his Inn once before and ended up setting up a couple traps and got blown up during the beginning. That was the first month though. The brats long but found a quantum fuck ton of fail safes to ensure the safety of his little princess. With a smile at the silvery blonde Anko continued with a quick look to her sisters in arms. "We are gathered here today away from the guys and away from the annoying work places we deal with to chill out and drink."

"Ah, Anko-san I'm not old enough to drink," the princess rose her hand up again before speaking.

"Princess, you don't need to raise your hand," that Hikari chick noted gently before reaching up and pulled her hand down.

"Oh, really?"

Anko snickered a bit. This girl is so damn sheltered it puts a turtle stuck in its shell to shame. "What's wrong princess?" Anko jeered. "Having some issues putting yourself out there?"

Yuuki flushed a tad after all she wasn't used to social outings without Naruto around. He'd escort her everywhere after all he was her protector and boyfriend. He did almost everything in his power for her and she felt special for once in her life because of it. She even felt pretty when he told her or called her Angel.

Since Naruto left this morning she's been doing the Norm of looking over a couple blue prints and learning how to do finances and bank management. Naruto also shows her how to tell people what to do with confidence. Mostly fake confidence though but still the same.

With all the girls he brings home as well it made her wonder what he really wants in life. He brought Shion first and while she was very quiet and a bit strange at first she found her company nice.

Anko-san came later and her energy as well as attitude was very inspiring. Anko-san reminded Yuuki a lot of Naruto just from the determination they both have to overcome the odds. Naruto shows his every day and to have her own dragon is amazing but hard. She wants him for herself, she can't help it and doesn't really want to, but understands as a dragon his power will attract the wolves and vultures alike. Just like in the story.

Then came that Nanami. Yuuki didn't like her. She brought in revenue that helped the inn as well as prospects but that woman is after Naruto. He's not stupid enough to fall for it but it still irks her.

Finally there's Hinata. First time they meet she found a sort of kinship with the heiress. A kinship and possible rival because where Yuuki need Naruto he needed Hinata. Something about memory triggers but regardless it's not easy to accept. That being one reason she's trying to get out a bit and broaden her horizons a bit more. Be some use to Naruto in some way. First is learning the etiquette of the common folk.

"Leave her alone Anko," Yugao sighed before regarding Anko with a blank stare.

"Hey! No Anbu stares at the table," Anko pointed and yelled.

"It's very rude to point the yell Anko-chan," Shion, who happened to be sitting quietly with her drink, stated. She was invited to go out by Anko herself and from what she's gathered this was more of a means to get the "laundry out to dry" if the makes any sense. While Anko reacts like a hyperactive child at times she does display a rare cunning that leaving the prior demon container curious.

"Thank you blank face!" Anko yelled and pointed at blank face. The same that has those creepy and empty eyes all over the place and examining people inside and out. It's even worse than when the brat does it. The brat looks at your chakra and your weapons. This bitch looks at your everything and undresses you with her eyes first before anything.

"You're welcome. Always happy to help," Shion responded evenly before returning to her drink forcing Anko to nearly face palm. No one knows if he's serious or just plain dense. It could be both.

"But of all the places did we have to come to one of the nightclubs here," Kurenai questioned from her own little spot. Honestly, she was having a decent day with her team and Hinata wasn't preoccupied for like normal with her thoughts. She wanted a nice and calm drink but a booming night club with crazy lights wasn't what she had in mind.

"It's VIP so its good drink, good food, and less noise Kurenai so take a drink," Anko pushed one of the chilled mixed drinks to the red eyes beauty, "and drink." Anko trailed on hard on the last word. Kurenai sighed and took it. While today was easy it was also a stupid week. Asuma was being difficult again and it was annoying.

"SO!" Anko got the attention of the girl at the table in the booth. "How you been with your guard mission on our favorite blonde eh," Anko targeted the Anbu first. She's had the most time with Naruto and ultimately she bought them all together to get more dirt on the brat.

She's been investigating for weeks and yielded very little on his sudden change and its progression. Naruto is a cautious to the point of being paranoid and has a right to be. The village basically has it out for him and she's been tasked to get close to get information on him. All her approaches didn't work at first and he doesn't let anyone in. Not evem his vassal knows him outside of his known actions and their results. He holds back in training and hides his level well to the point it almost looks real, but Anko isn't jonin level for nothing.

"It's been interesting really. He's gotten good at swordsmanship in such a short time," Yugao answered before taking a sip of her drink. "I'd say in six months he'll be better than most of the STEM."

Anko whistled. That's an accomplishment. The STEM are all the best swordsman in the village and to surpass what took them years on just months speaks well of his potential. But this was information she already knew. For sage's sake the brat is immune to many of her poisons and most of the truth serums she spiked his food with. Anko as the sneaking suspicion he knows but just doesn't voice it. Anko didn't miss when Yuuki perked up a bit at the mention of the little dragon as well same with a raised eyebrow from Kurenai. Blank face was the same as usual.

"He learns fast then," Kurenai noted.

"No surprise about that," Anko said with glee.

"Should we be talking about him without him here," the princess asked softly.

"Yep," Anko nodded. "Do you know what he's up to right now?" Yuuki shook her head.

"He was given mission by the Hokage I believe. Another C-rank or maybe a B probably," Yugao worded nonchalantly.

"What? A genin given a lone C or B-rank?" Kurenai asked a bit awestruck.

"I know right. Brat's gonna become Team Leader and already on the ODSF board right now from Kakashi's recommendation," Anko added in.

"Really," Yugao asked genuinely surprised.

"A genin not even six months in? Impossible," Kurenai dismissed. She remembers the Uzumaki boy well and how he was in the academy. He was one of the last she wanted on her team to train. He was the last on everyone's list even Kakashi's. "It's impossible for him to progress in such a way in such a short time."

"Nothing is impossible for Naruto," Shion spoke in his defense with the same blank face and bored tone as normal.

"Naruto is a dragon and can do anything," Yuuki reinforced Shion's words firmly. She honestly believe he can do anything and after what Anko and Yugao have seen they can almost believe it.

"The brat is one of my favorite little disciples. He soaks up everything you teach him whether its bull or not," Anko yawned softly and sipped her drink. "What do you think Yugao?"

"I agree. If I know anything about him it's that he's focused on his goal. Just wish I knew what that goal was sometimes," she stated her opinion. Yugao has known Naruto for over nine years and have to been his overhead guardian at time whenever mission tempo was slow. She had a pretty good outlook on his habits and where he could possibly be going in his life then suddenly he turns into some super focused shinobi. No, he's not a shinobi but his sudden spike in awareness, ambition with action, and desire for knowledge shocked her. If her boyfriend happened to propose to her today it still wouldn't compare to many of the times she's had to deal with this new Naruto.

The first time was when he overcame one of her teammates with relative ease. She's known about his knack for stealth but his offensive potential wasn't one. His desire to learn as well took her by a storm. Even more when he showed competence with a sword, staff, and a bow of all things. Where did he even learn how to us any of those in the first place? She'd like to know but she was tasked not to ask questions and to do as she wishes. Teaching him how to use a katana and sparing against a kid with that much stamina and resiliency is a good helper when it comes to getting some stress out. And the kid shares when he wants to not when you hunt for information. That being one reason why Anko is failing her mission and Yugao knows this.

Anko noticed that she wasn't going to get much from her friend and sighed. They need more drinks to get something to use. At least to win against the brat once. This night with him on that mission of his was the perfect time and she's using it. His little helpers at that inn are hard to get anything from. The princess never talks about what he does other than helping her and keeping herself. Never how and Naruto is to blame for that. He does everything in front of her and around her, but diverts her attention where he wasn't it to go to the point that she's in a state of ignorance without realizing it.

Hikari on the other hand doesn't trust the brat but because it goes both ways she knows nothing outside of what he let's. If Naruto has a good gauge of his character if it wasn't because of her connection with the princess she'd be dead by now. Blank face would tell her to piss off. Not really in those words but that's what they mean. Kurenai can't give her anything outside of what effect he's having on her little Hyuga.

Yugao is by far the closest to him being why the are going to drink and she's going to get something. Not for the mission but for pride. As a professional information gatherer the fact she's failing so hard in the months of being around the brat and not having anything concrete is hurting her pride. Can't have that.

"Well lets drink and relax ya know," Anko said with a smile.

"Yeah sure," Yugao said with a shrug and snagged another drink.

"Yeah I need sometime away," Kurenai agreed.

"This is strange," the princess looked down in confusion and Anko grinned. She just about opened her mouth but stopped before thinking back on what to say. Naruto has implied that he doesn't mind Anko acting as herself around the princess but to keep certain words, jokes, and implications to herself or suffer his wrath. Anko isn't afraid of the brat, but he does realize he doesn't say anything lightly.

"Just drink your juice princess and watch how adults like us do this," Anko suggested.

"I don't think Naruto would appreciate me being at a place like this," she said with her drink of apple juice in both hands.

"Sure, if he finds out," Anko smiled at the little adorable princess.

"And he will," Blank faced added in.

"Why's that," Anko crossed her arms and stared at the woman with huge tits. "You gonna rat us out?"

"No, he knows everything and has eyes everywhere," Shion stated nonchalantly.

"She's not wrong," Yugao backed up with a sigh and a slight rosiness on her cheeks. "He's got eyes everywhere."

"What do you mean," Anko tested and Shion shook her head. Yugao simply said, "ask him yourself" and reached for another drink. Anko bit her lips. It's always the same even the civilians she questioned in henge form.

Naruto's influence has spread a good amount over certain sections of the village, but in what way isn't something she can figure out because of maybe his avenues of control. He controls what people know and they seem to only know what he does unless he wants them too. Even his gang members show signs of indoctrination. They are way to loyal to this "Good Mother" or "Big Mama" they would mention every now and again. Of course they mean the princess when they say this but not around her outside the inn. So that means that he's capable of mind jacking but the level in which he can is unknown.

Even when she got her Yamanaka associate to look into one of Naruto's minions all they got was nothing. Nothing out of the norm. Maybe two hours of a dark period but that can be seen as him sleeping since the memory leads up to him laying his head down at a desk to rest. It's insane and this is Anko's trial. One the she's sure that the brat knows about as well. One he allows her to do to the point he requested her to guard the one that knows everything but nothing at the same time.

'Cheeky little bastard,' Anko thought with a grit of her teeth. She's gonna find something even if she has to marry the brat. That's a promise if she can get past his protectors. Blank face is the one she has an eye on at all times. Anko knows the look of someone on the edge a sociopaths killing spree and Shion has a foot over it right now and yet doesn't step off. Naruto seems to have the same as well maybe that's why they belong together so well.

'This is the first line of defense,' Anko gathered silently. Out of all the missions of S class she's been giving, being none, this was by far the most delicate. Anko is confident of her abilities but this new Naruto is an unknown. Even what she does know doesn't scratch the surface and everyday he's growing. Probably even know he's becoming badass. Underworld save her, the brat could be slaughtering someone right now and no one will ever know unless he wants them too. That sensory ability he's developed is insane.

Anko has never been this uncertain of where a mission will go but is certain of something. If she makes a misstep she will die. If she fails her life is over. If she succeeds her life will be secured and out of her hands. Since tasked with this and slatted by Naruto himself she's felt trapped but what else can she do? Keep moving forward and get more information on that brat.

"Did you know that Naruto has a summoning contract," Yugao muttered loud enough to be heard.

"What," Kurenai looked shocked. "A contract already? How?"

This was new to Anko as well. She knew he spent a lot of time with the Inuzuka and had a tiger hanging around but didn't know he was a summoner. "Tell me more," Anko leaned in to listen. Finally something she could use.

"I hope you're all having fun," all eyes shot towards the new voice and to all of our shock, outside of the princess and blank face, the brat himself stood at the table. Not at the door to the room but at the actual table and starring down regarding all of them with a look the had a bit of an ominous glow within it. A look that made Anko felt almost in danger in a way she hasn't felt for many years. Not since he abandoned her and the village. The air around him was tight as well. She could see a bit of discharged around a small space outside his body. Like if she put a hand in it she'd lose it. Whatever happened to the brat today it's made him appear moments from burning down this booth and every life outside it.

"Naruto-kun," Yuuki perked up and stood up to hug the brat. The brat adopted a small smile and returned it with ease. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you and..."

"Angel," he placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. That oppressive energy around his body was frightening but was gone in moments after the princess and her fumbling. "It's fine. I was just stopping by to make sure you and everyone were okay. You're in good company," his eyes wandered from one person in the room to the next before landing back on her. "Just watch out for that one right there," he pointed straight at Anko and brought a pout out of her.

"I will. S-so I can stay?" Yuuki asked if a bit uncertain but also excited at the thought of staying out.

"If you want. I didn't see you when I got to the inn so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Naruto turned around to leave. "But do enjoy yourself and your girl's night. Nice to see you without your mask again Cat."

"Don't call me that while off work Naruto," Yugao sighed with a small smile.

"Of course, my apologies," Naruto rolled with it smoothly. "Shion can you make sure she stays safe," she looked towards his innkeeper and she nodded once to confirm her understanding and that this will be done.

'Little drone,' Anko thought to herself.

"Hey, I can take care of myself," the princess whined a bit and Naruto just stared blankly at her. "I can a little," the princess muttered and Naruto shrugged.

"Anyway, sorry for interrupting. All of you beautiful ladies enjoy your night." Naruto waved his right hand at us and left to the door.

"Alright, bye Naruto," the princess said her goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto," Yugao added in and he gave her a thumbs up.

It was then that she noticed his state of dress. He looks like he just walked through fire and Anko could recognize the scent of ash and blood on his body somewhere. That's not really out of the norm but his expression and distance is interesting. His arm as well carries with in an energy she never noticed before. She thinks she saw an extra to the little tattoos he had on the arm of his on his upper arm of all places. Anko wondered when he found the time to do that.

Anko narrowed her eyes at the brat until he turned around and glared straight at her. For a moment Anko saw flashes of her mark consuming spreading around her body then consuming her. Before her was someone with a sword and stabbing her in the chest with it to "stop" her and then being set on fire to erase her forever. In those eyes that turned from blue to a sinister red with a black core as if what she's in the presence of is something from the unnatural and unearthly. It's something brought into their world and in those eyes she saw death and destruction. She saw her death done in what was believed to be the right reasons and the destruction of her image for forever to stop the mad snake bitch.

"Anko," he said and she almost gulped but quickly got her shit together to put on a smirk and gestured with a lift of her chin for him to continue. "I'll see you later for a poisons class." With that he walked into the loud dance floor and closed the door behind him.

"What a charming young man," Kurenai honestly meant and appeared confused that she just said that herself.

"He can be. He's got a thing for treasure like most dragons," Yugao stated easily. "He sees people as treasure as well and beautiful women happen to be one of them he can appreciate."

Anko blinked and looked around. Was she the only one that noticed his aura at the beginning and the fact that he was able to sneak into the room without being noticed by three jonin level kunoichi?

"So, he's a typical guy," Kurenai asked dryly.

"Not at all," Shion answered for her instead of Yugao.

"Yeah, Naruto looks at the whole picture not just looks. I've seen him call really pretty girls ugly to their faces before," Yuuki reinforced her protector for the night.

"Hm," Kurenai pondered on both of there words. "So I'll assume the reason he called these pretty girls ugly was because of personality issues then?"

"Yes, ma'am," Yuuki said politely raising a smile to Kurenai's lips. "They were mean to me and called my kimono ugly. They made fun of one guy because of his looks and another girl because of the same reason."

"So they were rotten and little brats then," Anko summed up in a mumble. Her plan was all but done now. He showed up to check up on more than just his princess and Anko knew this.

"I would have to say yes," Hikari spoke up for the second time since coming here. "Naruto-sama doesn't appreciate such talk and finds it unbecoming. It's one of his finer and nobler of qualities," Hikari admitted with a bit of a strain in her voice.

"I see. Well," Anko reached for two glasses and downed them both. "Lets drink and be merry for tomorrow we may die." Might as well get drunk to try and forget and repress that. Since when does that brat use fear as a weapon? Whatever happened to him today has really changed him. But that's something for sober Anko to deal will. Time to enjoy the rest of girl's night.

"Yeah let's," Yuuki rose her juice and Anko nearly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sure," Yugao smiled a bit from amusement but rose her drink as well.

Kurenai smiled and rested the urge to pat the girl over the head. 'Body of a young woman but mind of a girl,' Kurenai deduced before mirroring the other two.

"I agree." Shion rose her drink as well.

Hikari silently rose her drink.

Anko grabbed the last drink and rose it as well. "Oh yeah, lets get it!" They toasted and drank as sisters now and for a long time to come.

"By the way who's paying for all this," Anko asked swiftly and all eyes shot at her with a mixture of annoyance on different levels.

"Oh don't worry," the most unlikely of the group spoke up being the princess.

"Princess sweetheart you don't have to pay for us or this freeloader," Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the snake user who smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a little light on money okay. Give me a break," Anko said in a weak argument.

"You invited us here Anko not the other way around," Yugao turned on Anko as well.

"Oh come on!" Anko whined.

"It'll be taken care of so you don't need to worry Miss Anko," the princess said gently with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Oh, why is that?" Kurenai asked a bit envious of this girl. It's like she's a natural beauty without even the need of make up to cover anything up. 'How can a girl be so perfect,' Kurenai pondered to herself then felt a bit guilty for her envy.

"Naruto owns this club and two more down the block. We can drink for free tonight. Naruto told me so."

"Oh," Anko blinked and rubbed her head. So he owns the place. Of course since he walked into their private booth with ease and not security escort. This place is a bit classy and costly with security escort everywhere. Since he owns it maybe that's how he knew where to find them. Or maybe because he could sense them.

"Yep," Anko affirmed. "Time to get wasted," she nodded at her very sensible decision.

"I'm not carrying your rear again," Yugao stated. Last time she had to carry her drunk and very emotional friend out a bar to her home and got puked on even. Not the best night.

"We can take care of you Miss Anko," Yuuki the goddess of generosity came back. Everyone looked her way and she flushed a bit under the collective attention of the women at the table. "D-did I say something wrong?" She stammered.

"You really are an Angel aren't you," Anko said with a nod already agreeing with her own words.

Yuuki smiled sweetly at Anko in an almost out of character manner. Her reddish eyes seemed to hold a slight glow as well. "I've been told so, yes."

* * *

A/N: End and moving on. How was this extra and should I have more that happen during the same period of the future chapters? I leave it up to you all.


	17. Taking a Step Back

**Chapter 17: Taking a Step Back**

* * *

Saturday was a nice refresher. It showed me the error of my current ways same with how close I'm treading to the line of The Fallout. I never liked mediation and never enjoyed it when I was forced to do it. This was one of those times. I had to take the day, securing my room saturate the room with od, and contemplate the events of the previous day. I didn't eat, didn't sleep, and didn't move from my place in the middle of my room. The seclusion with just myself and my thoughts helped. Getting my bearings as well did set the tone for the coming future. It was quite simple really. I have a weakness in my mental fall. One that's causing me to be emotionally compromised for the first time in decades. I dove deep into myself to find the weakness that I've allowed to grow within my body and kill it. That weakness was spawned from a desire.

From want.

I've allowed myself to get "close" to these people. I let my heart "feel" and my mind get sucked into the use of petty emotions. Joy, sadness, annoyance, hate, greed, and many more. I've allowed these weaknesses in spawned from "want" and in turn allowed the people around me to wield me like a sword. They took advantage of that want. I thought back to when I first let my want get the best of me and locked on a memory of myself couple month back. I've witnessed myself listening to the wiles of the first demon within me decided to tempt me. I cycled back from that to when I got back to Konoha. A dark emotion filled me. One that I've never let take hold of me for so many years. I let revenge in and allowed it to feed the beast within. Naruto's hatred I believe is the most powerful emotion he held within his heart. So powerful that I couldn't contain it fully and it tainted my being. I'm impressed that a kid could be so spiteful and full of so much pent up unbridled rage. I remember the fake smiles and false motivation of the past and what lied behind it that was real.

I've been a fool and ignorant it seems. Focusing on becoming the strongest that I can't be challenged but forgetting about fixing myself first. I thought I could just ignore it but that's impossible. Filling all my time with constant interactions and never once stopping to rest and reflect in turn made me used to working on the fly and throwing rationality to the wind for action. A Naruto quality but not a Hunter quality. The old man cycled back to how my actions are being know same with that "Spirit Hunter" title as well. In the past the Hunter would never would have been known by any name. My one track mind I've been using to acquire spirits is another Naruto factor. Never seeing the big picture and letting the consequences come then dealing with them right then and there. That's another Naruto quality. Improvising as well is something the Hunter isn't accustomed to. Everything is planned and everything is set in the motion I desired in the end.

I took a breath and closed my eyes once more.

I thought back to what manner of Hunter traits I've shown and not many came to mind. My quick adaptation to the village and its momentum as well as picking out the interest targets to stage their deaths is one I've done correct. I've gripped the hearts of key interest targets as well and spread a bloody shadow through the village and out. That's what my role in a different country is anyway. I've advanced my body and abilities far beyond that of the rest of my rank and those above it. I can hold my own against some Jonin as well. Only in battle do I unleash most of what made me a Jäger. Most but not all.

"Place an emotionless killer and contractor in the body of the most emotionally unbalance boy in the world and it's a recipe for disaster," I said to myself.

I thought back to the families I've forced under or out of their homes. I thought back to the people I've captured and the people I've controlled and ruined. I've never tortured men and women in the way I have before in my last life. What changed between then and now?

Hatred for the village and the people within it. Hatred for the people that made the small life her Hell for 13 straight years until the child went insane a multitude of times. Suffering to the point that he wished to kill himself. To the point that maybe he did kill himself. The memory of Naruto's last moments are black. Black means impossible to access at this time without the right trigger. I feel that I have to start from the beginning of Naruto's life in order to get to the end. To understand him, his thoughts, this likes, his dislikes, his dreams for the future, and finally the source of his hate. I've been a terrible Hunter by avoiding this for as long as I have. Yakumo found balance within herself but can I say the same? I believed that the memories of Naruto could be forsaken and left behind their door but it seems they want to be know. Naruto wants to be know and understood. In order to correct the weakness until the end I need to do this.

The fox within me was right. I'm a fool playing ninjas and demons. I've allowed the mind of a boy fill the emptiness of my soul without regulating and coming to terms with it. As consequence I've lost a bit of my identity here and in the past months. What am I becoming and what should I do pertaining to it?

I need to focus more on my surroundings as much as I do the people. I have been covering my tracks of my blacker acts that's very important but the smaller things though I overlook. Need to fix that.

No, what I truly need to do is start from the beginning and make my way up. I need to put Naruto's memories back together because the unstable nature of them are going to cause my downfall. This is an old problem that I've pushed to the side once more until the end. Before in the Library and again up to this point in small increments. Every night I'll piece together his memories and hunt down the memory triggers. I'll find and mind break the ones the messed with his mind. I'll uncover every secret they kept from me until I have everything. All 13 years must be filled and pieced together.

I opened my eyes once more and before me I saw the door to Naruto's memories and frowned. I haven't opened this door sense the second day. Any thoughts and feelings prior to now aren't mine but his. I can see the residual Od of him seeping through the cracks. I thought before that the small portion wouldn't amount to anything significant. I was mistaken. I glanced upward towards the fox. He's gazing upon me with curiosity and waiting patiently for my next move. He's been watching me and gauging me ever since we first met. He's experienced through my eyes everything I've done. Out of all the demons in my existence I've let him, an unknown, get the closest. Strangely enough my Hunter side doesn't disagree with this notion. We came to an agreement and he's upheld his part and so have I. He's told me that I've made his entrapment interesting for the first time in decades.

"We need to piece him back together," I told the fox and it grumbled from above. I'm sure the idea of having anything to do with that boy doesn't sit well with him. He's an Uzumaki and from what the Chakra Demon has told me he despises three clans in this world: the Uchiha, the Senju, and the Uzumaki. All in that order. From what he's shown me of Uchiha Madara I can't blame him for hating the Uchiha. Maybe a bit of hate from both the fox and Naruto pushed me into antagonizing the last of the loyal ones. Regardless of his feeling we do need to settle this. I need to separate myself fully from these memories. Once in one piece they will be just like normal memories and only affect me when I wish. They'll no longer have a mind of its own. I looked down to my hands at his thought crossed my mind and noticed them growing darker. Now that I'm self-aware my own soul is pushing out his influence but it's not enough. The fox knows this.

"But, also think of this. When you put that brat's memories back together what do you think will happen?" The fox questioned me knowing I'm fully aware of what might happen.

"The soul of Uzumaki Naruto: Pariah of Konohagakure, is gone but the reconstruction of his memories might develop a sense of identity once more. He might return, but not whole." I piggy back off the saying that surrounds the idea that the memory of people retained through others means they live on. What most don't know is that it's quite literal. Pieces of the soul of that memorable person are subconsciously given to anything or anyone that develops a sense of familiarity with that person to sustain the soul after death. When you remember a person or object it's that piece of them they gave you that you truly use to reminisce. His soul is scattered in this room of shattered memories and in the village. Hinata is the most important piece next to the many people that have protected him like Yugao, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, and the Sarutobi. I've gotten closer to them to gain small pieces and succeeded in small steps but it's not good enough. I need a massive trigger and Hinata, the girl that's quite literally stalked him for years, will place a massive part in this. That's one reason I've allowed her to still follow me when I noticed it. I need to piece him back together and find out why he died that day I awoke here. I need to know why the gods brought the two of us together.

"If he returns... kill him and this will be your domain," the fox suggested and that's putting it nicely. What he meant to say is our or maybe his domain.

"I'll think on it." I stood up and walked up to the door. I placed a hand on it and took a breath. I closed my eyes once more and said, "I'll return at night. I'd like to speak more on this if you'd allow," I gestured to the fox my desires and demand. We will talk but I'm being courteous right now.

"Fine," it growled and turned away from me.

I opened my eyes to the morning sun creeping up from the wall in the distance. I looked around a bit and saw I was back in my room. I drew my eyes to my limited edition Icha Icha Calendar with a very provocative picture of Hitomi in a bikini with Ayane and Yuna playing volleyball. I had to write a detailed essay to the author on my thoughts of his books and the interactions between the character and romances. It was Kakashi's idea and went with it since I'm at the latest book like he is. I was sent that a week later and love the fact its silver framed with gold embroidery. I was told it costs as much as a house and maybe more to the right person. Treasure is nice to have.

It's Monday now and I have to go deal with Scowls. I need to beat him into the ground and then move on from there. As team leader I'm that closer to become ODSF and separating myself from Team Seven. I can operate independently which I think will help me in the long run. Teamwork was never my thing. Giving and taking commands are simple but outside of that is lost on me. I just need a couple more missions and at least a year as a genin to move on to chunin. Kakashi put in his recommendation and I just need to get a couple more Jonin level ninja on board as well. Maybe Tsume but that's a big maybe. Afterwards I can be accepted into training. Once I get through about two years of ODSF I can move on into ANBU black ops and maybe be attached to ROOT. Who knows?

Speaking of which, I glanced back at the ROOT agent currently watching me and walked up to the window to greet him. I opened it and waved at the agent currently cloaked outside my room. "Good morning Unagi," I greeted the ROOT anbu agent and waited for him to respond. Unagi came into sight by removing his chameleon Genjutsu to hide himself sticking to a wall in the trademark mask and black skin tight suit of the ROOT agents. I waved my hand over the seals on the windowsill and stepped back away from the window. With my arms crossed over my chest, I waited for him to approach. It took about five minutes but in the end he perched atop my windowsill with a deep breath. I dare say it was of relief because my seals aren't to be played with. I fashioned them to critically injure with fire and lightning and with the charka absorption seals on the sides any chance for substitution is impossible.

He dropped into my room and faced me. After the last 9 ROOT agents I've had to remove already I'm sure the method on how to approach me was documented and adjusted. The way to gain audience with me isn't from the shadows but openly face to face. I don't like people spying on me and they must have realized this. Unagi has been a constant lately and I've seen him the most. He's survived the longest as well. Almost like my little spy Anko. Sad woman doesn't understand that I've been using her the entire time.

"Uzumaki," he greeted in the trademark blank tone these ANBU are known for. "I see you've changed," Unagi noted as he stared into my eyes. Despite his mask blocking my ability to see where he's focusing on I can still feel them on me. I'm sure my eyes are different after the last revelation I've suffered last weekend. "Are you going to kill me," he asked me suddenly and I shook my head.

"As it stands," I began as I walked to my desk and pulled up the chair and faced it towards my bed. "I've no reason to kill you or anyone else for that matter. Actually," I walked to my ottoman and sat down on top of it and waited for the man to follow through with my obvious desire. Unagi looked down at his chair for two minutes and 13 seconds before sitting down to face me. After a few weeks of playing this game we can finally deal it seems. His stance is much more relaxed. I can tell by the way he leans back in his chair instead of leaning forward in a steeled posture. Maybe he has exactly what I asked for. "I'm wondering if I may meet your commander. Discuss a couple things outside of what's happened already between your group and myself." I admitted to the man and he regarded me seriously now. I don't turn to others normally, but I need some manner of mission or training the separates me from the physical body and mind in a way that can balance out my Od once more. But that's for another time. From what I've gathered about root they have the missions I'd want.

"I have what you asked for Uzumaki," Ungai spoke in his blank tone with a mask of the ROOT in hand. One of the masks of the ANBU ROOT. It's blank and seemingly unimpressive but the seals within it are so inhuman that I had to have one. Sadly, every time I took one off the bodies of the ROOT agents the seals would deactivate and disappear before I could study them enough to replicate. It's annoyed me off beyond belief so I've been wanting one for weeks now. Unagi was supposed to bring it as soon as he could. I guess that's now.

I stood up from my ottoman and pulled it open. I reach within and picked up a folder with some very confidential information in it straight from the Land of Mist and Stone. Deidera has been very generous with the information and I've been equally generous with the funds I've been sending him for his troubles. I miss that bastards already even though he came over last week to drop this off. I took him to the red light and around the village a bit then to the top of Hokage Mountain. I think he liked it before I sent him off to Mist to do some work and set a mission for us here in Konoha. Just need to spread a couple rumors and enhance the work that Konoha always accomplish the missions. I want to head out once more and leave the village. I want to travel and with this I can make that happen. I sat back down with the manila folder in hand and regarded the man seriously.

"Master Danzo will be pleased," Unagi muttered before handing me the mask. "I will relay the message as well Uzumaki," he said and I nodded. I looked at the seals and currently they're not activated. I looked at him and he pointed at it. "You need blood," he answered and made me raise a brow. I rose my thumb to my lips and bit into it until I broke skin. I watched the blood flow and smeared it against the seals of the mask. With my sight I noticed the seals within activate and turn red. The blood on the mask began to burn and the mask glowed from that back to the front. Not literally but from what I could sense. I turned the mask over and suddenly the kanji for beast formed on top on the forehead. Three lines of red flowed from the cheeks up to the eyes with a black under the middle stripe. It came down and became something like a mouth and a black horn of sorts formed on the forehead starting from the nose up to the forehead and bowed out in a fork. Like a dragon and tiger mixed into one. I like this mask and can't wait to reverse engineer the seals within.

I can count 13 different seals within the clay of this mask, two more than the one I took before, and I can only recognize 3. One to regulate pain by the pattern and another to transmit Chakra from one place to the next. I think this is for relaying chakra pulse messages from one mask to the next. Another is of course the voice alternation seal to change the tone and octave of your voice. Impressive sealism and above my level. I'm locking a level four at best but this was eight or higher. The seal on my stomach is a nine or ten. The brands are a type of seal as well but fueled not by chakra but emotional states of the barer. These are fascinating and finding decent seals in this town aren't easy. The ones shrouding the ANBU headquarters entrance is one that I've studied and reverse engineered in moments. I can repeat the seal but modifying it is out of my skill set outside of the ones I create.

Well this is best researched at a later time. I rose the folder up and Unagi took it easily in hand. "That's everything my agent has on the war in Mist as well as Stone's influence within said war. Interest targets are included in this for the organization to hit."

"This will be put to good use Uzumaki." Unagi stood up from his seat and bowed his head before faded away from view. I rose the mask up for a moment before placing it on ottoman for later. Time to start the day I suppose with that out of the way.

Kakashi said show up at like six in the morning, but he really meant eight in the morning. It is now six in said morning and I'm still in in my seat and resting with my thoughts racing. I'm not really alone now that I think about it. I looked back towards my bed and sprawled across the covered and wrapped in them was none other than the name form of Anko Mitarashi. I'm assuming last night Anko decided to get drunk again then pay me a visit. She nearly begged me to give her some dirt on me, and I told her everything knowing she'll never remember when she drinks she's in a coma until close to seven. While in the middle of my reminiscing Anko found her way here to my home and too my bed room. I think it's because she likes to use it as her own personal hideaway. I did give Anko the permission to do what she wanted as long as the simple rule of engagement whilst in the presence with my Angel were followed. So far, I haven't heard much about her falling short. I've used her as well while on the road to learning how to understand kunoichi techniques, but at times I can see I'm a little overwhelmed.

I've learned some interesting techniques and gained much needed information on the teachings of her master. All she uses for her job is her hands, feet, and mouth and can virtually get her way with any man. She's forced me to pleasure her and have it come back at me which is something I can do. I like to see myself as adept in the art of torture, but the fact being is that I can barely stand up to the mental and physical strains of it. Anko tries to break my mind with sweet words and harsh pinches next. She's trying to scramble my mind with her tricks and my minds isn't so easy to break. If so I would have destroyed this village a long time ago, but I haven't, and it shows when I turned her sweet talk around. She can have my body for now, but my mind will never break no matter what she says. I've hunted creatures of lust and desire and Anko can't compare to them at all.

I can tell this morning was going to be one of those mornings. Not sure about the day but this morning was gilded right now. Gilded like my business practices. Thankfully, I've kept Yuuki out of the mix when it comes to something like this. Her room is neighboring my own like she's supposed to be. A single door what separates her room from mine. If she wanted to she'd just need to get up, walk three meters, and turn the knob to walk into my room. I did this so that if anymore assassins got into my building I can react in moments and be there with my sword out to cut off their limbs then let Mother have them to get information. It's also encase the gangs get any funny ideas. I'll rain under worldly fire upon them that's for sure.

Sometimes though she visits me at night to sleep in bed with me, which I don't mind, but I don't understand how or why she comes into my room to sleep at all. My plain room isn't special like hers is although it would mean she will be at a safe distance. Regardless of the logic behind it, it seems inappropriate for someone of her status and social standing to be that close to a low born orphan like myself.

I rubbed my head and just relaxed in my seat while thinking back to the many times she's slept in bed with me. I felt a bit warm inside at the memory of the young woman using my chest as a pillow and her long hair acting as my blanket. Her hair though it's sharp enough to slit a man's wrists it is soft regardless of this. I've a suspicious nature and keen knowledge of the human body and kekkei genkai aren't difficult to understand. They're like hereditary diseases caused by bloodborne pathogens that excite and mutate the natural cells within the body into something else. I never cared much for that medical stuff, since I could heal in minutes to hours, but I found the path to power and knowledge to rest within blood. Hints the Bloodsuck ability Jaeger possess, myself included.

Yuuki has one such special mutation. I remembered that I saw something about red aura and sharpened hair in some journal from a member of some nameless clan. It's coded and might lead me to her family outside that of the Daimyo's side with the same energy as hers. Her energies are so much more different than her royal family. So much more powerful and pure that anything I've ever felt in the capital. I can feel she's her father's daughter, but it paled in comparison to her mother's blood cycling inside her. Is the power she's harnessing Chakra or something else? I left that question in the air for now. I've been reluctant to taste her blood to find out. I'm unsure of its effects and won't toe a chance at this moment. I shouldn't indulge in more Jäger practices until I have myself together.

With that in mind, I stood up and pulled myself up from the ottoman. "Going somewhere Naru-kun?" Of course, she's awake right now. Anko can function on two to three hours of sleep much better than I ever could or want to. The smallest of movement can arise me from sleep so it's not too farfetched that it can be the same for Anko. I did hit the bed once I stood up.

I rolled my sore elbow and left shoulder before half limping towards my closet. The events of the Kurama clan and Anko's visit last night has me a bit drained. No sleep as well is doing me in. I didn't bother to hide the fact that I wasn't at full right now but once I'm out that door it's game time. Until then I'm going to limp and not try to be hard when I don't need to be. "Team Seven meeting to decide who will become Team Leader."

"Team leader?" The title might have confused her but when I looked back I noticed a smile on her lips I knew all too well. "That's pretty old fashioned. What next are you going to have the cardinal genin rank implemented again as well."

"What do you mean?" How does she know about Team leaders and what is a cardinal genin anyway? I can assume it's a title that places you above that of a regular genin but I didn't wish to run on assumptions.

"Team leader is a billet for the acting leader of a squad of four but usually implemented for those of the same rank. It's not used for genin because that position would go their jōnin sensei, but if you're trying to make become one for your team well," she giggled to a joke she must have thought of. "That's third shinobi wars stuff with your jōnin sensei as Team commander while the team leader follows the commands of the commander. That means every mission's success and how it's done will be totally left up to you or whoever is team leader. Basically, you're the cannon fodder to go to complete the mission or die trying." I blinked in shock, something Anko must have noticed because she quickly continued. "As I said this is war time stuff only because back then the village could afford to lose a green genin but not a seasoned jōnin."

That makes sense. Send out the kid to prove himself and break his kill cherry right off the bat or die. In war such things are called for. There're no men, women, and children on the battle field only casualties or fatalities to be. "If a genin can act as a jōnin when time calls for it then why not let them?" That must have been the mind set back then and I can agree with it being a veteran of seven or eight wars already. Some lasted days and others years, but war is war. It never changes.

I felt a shiver go up my spine suddenly. It felt like I was being watched or like I made someone's day somewhere in the world.

"Well whatever. I'd like to see where this leads under your leadership Naru-Kun. Especially if you become a Cardinal Genin."

"What makes you think I'll be team leader?" Anko just rolled over from her back to her side. I gazed hard as the soft sun's rays of basked over her amazing figure. Even though it was covered by a sheet it didn't place a damper on her beauty. I don't remember her ever undoing her hair, but I saw stands of it falling over her cheeks and shoulders giving her a wild look matched by an equally wild smile.

"You still like licking the windows huh?" I irked and looked away from her. My cheeks felt a little hot but not as much as they'd use to. "So it's the subtle things that bother you not so much the blunt. I'm just laying down and you're already letting it get to you."

Gods above I hate this woman so much.

"Anyway," I coughed to get my bearing again. "I'll need to get going soon." Anko understood and climbed out of bed. I crossed my arms and watched her stretch before me.

"I guess you sobered up nicely," I noted and Anko bit her lip. "Why did you drink so much anyway?" I asked with a slight narrow of my eyes. "You don't normally get that bad unless you regress." I brought up the times she gets back into her dark moments and has nightmares that same night. I know this because I've seen it and I was the reluctant teddy bear she's hold on. Anko said nothing and dropped her chin. I walked up to her and took her head to out on the most caring expression I could manage. "I know you didn't have any issues last night so what changed yesterday." Which happened to be my rest day. It was Sunday after all.

"It's nothing kid," Anko dismissed my questions. She bit her lip then turned back to me. "I didn't say anything crazy last night, did I?"

"Well you did offer your body to me for some manner of dirt on my business," I responded evenly and earned a cringe from my blunt response.

"Ah, really heheheh just ignore that," she said quickly. "Damn kid you're always too blunt for your own good."

Blunt huh? I can go a step further. "I believe you also offered to marry me if I at least told you how I got my summoning contract as well," I tried to think back to last night. There was a lot of begging and offers being shot all over the place that I could barely keep up. I knew that the old man planted Anko to get close to me. He examined my mindset and believed that introducing me to a person so closely relatable to the old Naruto would help draw out what he and the others couldn't. He was wrong of course because for the most part I can't take her seriously compared to Cat or Shion. I can tell them anything and know they won't give up the most crucial of info.

"Just the ramblings of a drunk woman," she quickly waved off her own words from last night.

"Right," I just dismissed her words for now.

Anko smirked then walked past me with her half naked form swaying left and right like the slithering of a snake. "See ya later…kid," she waved at me as she walked to my door out into the hall." And uh, thanks ya know." I tilted my head a bit in confusion and she winked at me before walking out the door.

I looked down to my clothes or rather my lack of them. I'm completely naked right now and didn't even noticed until now. I need to get dressed

"Mhmm," I heard from the door to Yuuki's room as it began to swing open. The noise must've woke her up from her sleep. Morning dizziness was my friend for once because she was too out of it to notice me in my naked state. I swear I've a nudist streak as long as Gai-sensei and Kakashi's rival contest record. In just moments I picked something out not really caring for what I was. I was dressed in seconds, but I forgo my coat today but kept my jest with my hood buttoned to the shoulders. I strapped on my one-piece harness to hold anything and everything I could want over my clothes. It has loops on the back for my sword Now that I think of it I haven't picked them up yet from Ten Ten's shop. Well, I won't need them today anyway. Still I should swing by to see the only actual girlfriend I have in this village.

Ten Ten is a decent female.

'Maybe I should give the illusion that I'm vulnerable,' I thought to myself as I fastened my book harness on my waist. I don't want to cut up the Uchiha mostly because I can't control my strength right now. I want to teach the kid a lesson not kill him, so my fists are a way to go today. It's more pleasurable to break bones directly not with a sheath. But it's more important to know restraint. This hatred must be curbed.

"Morning Naruto," Yuuki greeted from the door before letting herself in. I opened my arms and she smiled then embraced me. This felt a bit cold to me.

"Morning Angel." We broke the hug and I wandered to my ottoman to pick up my mask. Looking at it so intently I thought back to the first time I dealt with the ROOT faction as well as acquired the first mask.

I regressed back almost like before.

* * *

Memory Regression: Second Week in Konoha

* * *

I was followed the shadows all the way to sundown with the edge of the sun shining faintly on the face mountain in the distance. For the last seven days since I've arrived at this village they've been following me and watching me. For the moment until I got a bit more settled with my new life here, I let them have their limited watch over my movements, but even I have only so much patience before I'm desiring answer on who and on the eighth I've turned to action instead of watching. With my modified spirit sight, which I think I should just call chakra sight or something, I took my time to get ready and watched them as I explored the village.

Now that I was nice and situated enough it was time for me to get the answers I want, and I can give chase for as long as three days. I doubt it will last that long though. Normally I'd simply track down my tail and cut them off but something is compelling me to follow these men to their hideaway. I feel like if I do this I might find something interesting. My "feelings" have gotten me in more trouble than warrant but most of the time it was worth it. Even when I had to deal with Kuu the Kunoichi, that money grubbing sadistic wonderful woman that just wouldn't leave well enough alone, she still found a way to get the pay off. I can't believe after so long I still miss her. I need another one of her around. Her kind made life interesting.

I let those thoughts fade as I followed them to the giant wall that borders and protects the town I am sure. I forgo my swords today same with my armor and Hunter Garb. I don't need those and I don't want to walk around with something that exotic and anyone can recognize after the first few looks. I dressed a long black skin tight ANBU top I "tactically acquired" and a pair and dark blue trousers. I wrapped my feet in black bandages and the bottoms of my trousers. I rubbed ash on my body in odd areas to mask my scent as well. I wrapped my hair down with a bandana and wrapped my face with bandages as well. I didn't wear anything metal on my body for metal has a very peculiar scent. These men following me may be visible to me but they aren't to be taken lightly. These ninja are not to be taken lightly and I'm not going to take any chances with them.

For that Fire Princess as well, I talked it over with Cat and made sure to confine in her heart and her "duty" to protect myself and the heir to fire during her days off for the next three days while I'm away. I believe I can have this settle in one but regardless I have an Anbu protecting her currently. Though it's not permanent and I need to find a better solution to this problem. Maybe hire someone to watch her. They could do.

I've observed the irregular pattern of their movements for days now and I know that in one area of the village they trade shifts and one returns to base to debrief. I pushed out my sight as far as it could be he'd disappear in moment. These men are fast and as it stands I'm still weak from my trials as a Dragon. I might not be able to keep up unless I have the field advantage the entire time. Regardless of this my body is healthy enough and I have chakra to help me carry on.

I watched from a bush with my seventh sense, though it was a strain on my spirit a bit to do it, as a door of sorts opened and they went into it to the outside of the village, I believe. The moment they step I let them go this time because I think I knew just where they were going. Not too long ago I felt a large number of greyish auras down into the ground but thought that I was seeing things well feeling things. Most likely these men are going to some form of underground base outside the city and so that leaves me to give chase to find out where the entrance is. That makes sense on how they disappear from my senses now. When I'm searching for Charka they're gone. They might have some manner of charka shielding rock or seals surrounding the base underground. When using my seventh sense I can make out something. I can see their spirits and that is fading as they gain distance on me.

Damn that means I have to catch up with them now.

Quickly I rushed to the section of the wall the ninja were at and placed my hand on the spot they did a moment ago. I closed my eyes and pushed Ki into the wall. With my seventh sense the wall lit up in a shining gold except for one part. A small hexagon outline to the side was dark and so drew my hand towards it. With a push of my haiki something clicked and the wall opened upward to a passage way. At the end I spotted a forest of some sort. I walked into it and looked around cautiously.

The underground base is close I just know it. I followed a strange distortion in the distance that must be the entrance. The cover is subtle with all the foliage and the illusion covering it. The distortion covered a massive grand tree but the focus was down below at the roots that cover the ground. I was forced to step over them a lot so not to trip. The opening was square in shape. With my physical eyes I saw roots but with my third one it glowed with a white aura. I approached with caution. I am not sure what I might find if I go inside or if in will come out on the other side or out this side when I get in but I have come this far so why not go all the way. I touched to door and searched with looks to be a boulder with a tree growing on top of it. My fingers slid across the indent I saw in the rock and like before I pushed a good amount of chakra into the indent. I heard a click as the boulder sunk into the ground reveling a door and my way in. I hugged the walls and drew deeper into the underground base. I could feel a decent amount of signifiers within the boundaries of this base. For one this size you'd assume it would be crawling with ninja or its occupants, but I'm wrong in this. I found it a little barren here but maybe my chakra sight isn't seeing everything. My seventh sense is strained so I can keep using it now.

In a bit of my exploring I noticed traps here or there and had to avoid them. All of them are well made but one fatal flaw to them is the face that seal are used as the trigger. Ever since I found the Uzumaki book I could see and read the seals before me. I can make out one or two words and both are constant. "DEATH" or "INCAPACITATE" and the former sounds a lot more appealing than the latter. I glanced and studied most of the traps I found and took a liking to their efficiency and usage. If not for my sight I'd been dead or crippled and alive for study. I'm happy I brought myself a pad and pen to bring as well within a seal covering my entire hand. I unsealed it and started to take notes. Lots of notes. The seals are elemental in nature. They are triggers mainly and from the scan they trigger a mixture of illusion traps and one or two floor ones. The seals that are the trap use lightning and wind exclusively. Both can either kill or cripple you in very creative and quick ways compared to the other elements. This is why I used lightning religiously in the past. I worked and jotted down the words of every seal and made an exact copy for later and moved on to the next. With that I'm reading every seal as a trigger point, or area you have to be in for it to activate. One was along the roof and the other to the left of the seal on a straight line with everywhere else ready to take 10,000 volts or more. It made navigating the hallways very interesting but also tedious until I found the pattern to them as well. Then I was able to move about almost like normal.

I made my way to a seal they must use to label the doors and stopped at it. It's labeled "ARMORY" of all things and smirked a bit. I looked left and right down the passage ways and pushed it open to walk in. I noticed a presence within the room but by the sound of it they seemed to be busy. I closed the door quietly, "Take off your current garbs then throw them into the incinerator," I heard a dull and near emotionless voice resound through the room. I guess I didn't close it quietly enough. I froze a bit and bit my lips. If I'm discovered right now I'm done. I can't fight my way out of a red alert. I thought back to the words of the man in the armory and took a breath before looking around. The room was relatively plain with one changing room by the sign and a small hatch to my right marked as the incinerator. "Respond, new recruit," the man said in the same tone without increasing the volume of his voice to me.

"Yes, sir."

"That's Artificer to you," the man corrected before leaning upward from whatever he was doing to gaze upon me. His mask was blank and I could see black eyes through the holes of it. By his stance and slight bend of his back I'd say he's around 6 feet and 4 inches. He's very tall and surely towers over me. I was a patch of black but very short hair on his head as well as a black cloak of sorts covering his body from view. Despite this I can tell he's armed with a couple knives but unsure if he has a sword. His title as well… he's a craftsman and armorer more than likely and yet doesn't see me as an intruder. I could use this.

"Yes, Artificer," I spoke normally for once instead of that foolish toned and emotional voice that I had to use for a couple individuals here or there.

The Artificer glared at me as if waiting for something and I moved to follow his orders. He believes me a recruit and I won't be the one to tell him he's wrong. I walked up to his desk and grabbed a clip board then a pen to jot down my sizes. I saw a section for weaponry and placed down what I liked with hopeless abandon. I handed it back to him and he took it silently. "I was sent word that you will be replacing one of the neophyte that fell. You're at the age." The man gestured to the incinerator.

"Yes, Artificer," I spoke to the man in response to both his words and silent order. I rose my shirt over my head and dropped it before me. I removed my trousers as well as the tape on my feet. I noticed his eyes on the back of my head and nearly sighed. Those eyes focused on my boxers instead. They're the ramen ones and I really didn't wish to lose them. I rose my hands up to my bandages and began to remove them.

"What is your name," the Artificer questioned and I thought of something to tell him quickly. First thing that came to mind was…

"Fang," I said before dropping my bandages down leaving my hair last. I bit my lips and hesitated to take them off.

"Take this in the changing room," I heard something his the counter top and glanced back. I saw a uniform of sorts on top with armor pieces and a weapon as well. I bent over and picked up and clothes and threw them into the incinerator. I walked to the clothes but stopped before him and pointed to my wrappings. "You keep your face masked Kiba," he called me in the proper way.

"Yes, Artificer." I said humbly and sighed in relief internally. I grabbed the uniform and walked wistfully to the changing room. It was a box with now bench or anything to hang and clothes on. You'd think they'd have at least that. Regardless, I outfitted myself in the uniform I was give, which is black under armor. It comprised of a black long sleeve shirt and pants and a belt/harness combination that goes through the loops of the trousers then up around the back crisscrossing to the shoulders then down. It's made of dark leather. I was provided black shoes the came up past my ankles. These may not be boots but much better than sandals so I can't complain. The cloth of the outfit stretches and the armor is adjustable. It seems that the ninja of this place have a multitude of people of different sizes and made a material to fit all. Or it could be the seals on it. I was given a coat with a hood as well. The coat was black with grey colored buttons that fell to my knees though it was close to my body instead of all out and about. The slit in the front and back made it easier to move as well and the hood covered my hair and shadowed my eyes from view. It held no pockets on the outside or inside but with this belt on my person it didn't really matter. I could clip anything to it. Lastly, I held up a mask with the kanji for root on the forehead and placed it on my face. I never wore a mask much unless I had to but this one wasn't that bad.

The armor comprised of mostly shin, forearm, hand guards, an ash colored breast plate that covered my chest a bit of the upper shoulders, and back like a back support with internal cushioning. It's sturdy enough to impend my movements only slightly.

I was provided and a katana with a dark blue hilt with yellow diamond designs and circular tsuba black in color and black pommel as well. I wore it vertically on my back and sighed at the feeling to have a blade on my back again. Next was a tantō with a lime green hilt and no guard that I wore out my left hip to use in conjunction and reverse grip with the katana in my right in standard grip.

I looked down at my outfit and almost grinned if not for my training. This is nearly perfect. I'm liking this ROOT guys more and more outside of the stalking me thing.

I took up a surprisingly untouched doubled supported dark colored bow from the mix. I'm a bit surprised that he actually humored me when I jotted down that I wanted a bow. He even gave me a quiver of 10 arrows at the least with a cap on that can pop off. I opened the bow and went through until it rest on my shoulder around my body. I strapped down the quiver as well to my back. This was amazing. I should've came here the first day I woke up instead.

I reached for the last article being a ninja pouch and pulled it up. I checked the contents and found a couple knives and stars and some bombs. Flash and smoke. These might come in handy.

I exited the armor with my bandages off my face and in hand. Artificer looked me over for a moment. "A bow," he said and then went silent. I looked down to my bow then back to him.

"Yes, Artificer?" I questioned and he shook his head. I believe he might find it strange that I would choose such a weapon but a bow is what I'm accustomed to having on my person at all times. Not much will hinder that.

"Go to the main hall and take a left. You will find the messhall there. Eat while you can. It'll be the last good meal you have for a while."

"Yes, Artificer," I bowed my head respectfully before leaving the armory with the most perfect camouflage a man could ask for on. I wish I knew which way the main hall was. I guess since he believed I was a recruit that I'd know already and the fact he was expecting me as well doesn't bode well. That means someone will show up to see the Artificer today or maybe around this time. Someone unlike the rest of them.

I stopped and pushed out my chakra sense to the surrounding area and tunnels. I found more grey and a few off colors but most of them are together in one area. One though I noticed is slowly making its way towards me. I opened my eyes and walked towards it with my tantō in hand and made my way toward it. I saw someone in no time and walked calmly towards them. I noticed that this boy was a bit on the pale side with very flat hair dressed with his stomach showing for some reason. His eyes happened to be squinted to the point they're nearly shut with a single tantō on his back.

"Hey there," the boy said with a surprising bit of emotion in his tone. He's a recruit for sure. "Are you one of the new guys with us?"

I gazed upon this slightly energetic person for a moment before nodded my head slightly.

"Well that's good. I'm on my way to the Artificer right now to…" was as far as he got before I drew my sword and slammed the pommel into his stomach.

"Do me a favor and go to sleep," I muttered in his ear before pulled the sword back and chopping the back of his next with enough ki to knock out a bull. The boy fell down to the ground still and unconscious. That was easy but he is a recruit. It's to be expected.

I grabbed the body and dragged the kid to a nearby room and dragged him in. It appeared to be a bed room so I dragged him to the closet and opened it. I pushed him in and closed the door before he could fall over. With that done I continued on.

I found the cafeteria and was yet again surprised to be served a feast from a lifeless cook like the Artifice. I noticed more new recruits in the dame clothes as me and ate away from them alone. I ate this free food until my stomach tore. With the use of Ki I forced my body's ingestion process to quicken the best it could in my current state and used what little Chi I had to hasten the healing of my torn stomach. I felt so much better after.

With that done I slipped out from the group and quickened my steps to get out. I got a uniform and I have a layout memorized so I'm good to go. I started to look for an exit. The boy won't be asleep forever and best I leave now not later. In my frantic search I happened upon a room that's hidden behind a distortion like the entrance. I thought it was an excellent t but was wrong. The door wasn't labeled and it appeared to be hidden to even the eye of the ninja here. Some manner of priceless treasure might be behind it.

With this in mind I broke through the illusion and forced my way through the door. What I found left me curious. "Books?" Was all I said as I stepped into the room. I glanced back to the hallway then to this hidden trove of knowledge. My curiosity outweighed my rationality. I quickly made a couple clones and began to swim through this treasure trove of knowledge. I've researched some much on the history of this time and more on how on how the world works. I researched jutsu, countries outside of the land of fire, and this village as it's called. The Village Hidden the Tree Leaves. The library held so much general knowledge that I lost myself to it. No one entered this room. I felt it get bypassed the entire time I occupied it. This room was hidden away which means the ninja here don't even know what all is housed in their base. This library has more jutsu than I expected. The jutsu are useless for right now but the theory of the manipulation of chakra and the elements is what I'm familiar with. I've relied on each but the theory and research behind each element is what is new to me.

My Od manipulation is what allowed me to change what element I wish to use. Ki provides the add force but the most I could do was make a small flame in my hands. Fire a small bolt of lightning less than a foot. Walk on water for a limited time. Shift a batch of earth or shatter the ground with. Manipulate a gust to change my arrow's flight. With these books on manipulation I could further my abilities, the potency of my charka, and strengthen my body for Ki. This infiltration mission is actually turning out to be worthwhile. I'll have to burn these clothes later and sell the weapons away. I can't keep them because their evidence that can be used to criminate me. I will admit though it'll be a shame once I do.

I scanned through a scroll after scroll as well as taking metal pictures of what I found important. A war in the Land of Mist really caught my attention. I happened upon a wooden box with the Uzushiogakure swirl on it suddenly as I moved papers around hidden behind another distortion. I broke it as well and picked up the body gently. I dragged it to the table and set it down and sat next to a clone skimming over his scroll. He moved over a bit to give me room and regarded the box with interest. I unclipped the font and lifted the box open to a simple scroll within. I picked it up and examined it. Got some seals on it as well but that didn't stop me from smearing a random character and opening it. It didn't blow up in my face so I did something right.

I opened the lip of the scroll and stopped at the title with a mixture of wonderment and confusion. "The Uzumaki Replication Project," I questioned and opened the scroll come in handy. I couldn't reach any further down on most of it other than odd word here or there" I got the bottom and last bit of text and stopped at a phase. "The Subject is atypical," I said out loud. Subject? They have some manner of project involving Uzumaki and have a subject. This isn't complete and I need to decipher this codex page later. I rolled it back up after taking a mental snap shot and replaced it pack into the box. I closed it and placed the box back in the distortion field I found it. I took what I needed and sealed it with my prior knowledge of the art in a book and kept it on hand. I nodded to my clones and they burst leaving me alone and full of mental backlash as the information flooded my mind. I filtered it into my mental library and took a breath in relief at the end.

I turned to leave but suddenly the door creaked and quickly I ran to the corner and took to the shadows. As the door opened I drew my bow back with an arrow ready to fly. 'Who could this man be? One that knew about this room?' My question was answered in the form of what appeared to be a crippled old man. The old man was dress in a white and black robe with a wooden cane in hand. Both hands rested on the cane as his waited for the door to close. His eyes we're squinted too much for me to see them.

"Hmm." The old man grumbled as he walked in. I held the arrow steady and pulled back slowly. The man looked around the room at the tampered books and scrolls on the table. The old man pulled a chair out and sat down at the table. "Child," he said in a powerful voice. His tone was low and voice a little louder than a whisper but the authority behind it was resolute. I realized when he glanced my direction that he knew I was here. I was caught. "I know you are in here. Release you arrow and sit with me."

I weighed my options and didn't see the firing an arrow and running option working in my favor. I took the strain off the string and sighed. "You're not your normal retiree." The elder man looked toward me as I left my spot in the shadow. I placed my bow on my back and arrow in its quiver.

"You are not a normal child." He countered quickly. "Can you place your weapons on the table?" Reluctantly, I placed my bow and swords on the desk.

The man motioned his hand to the chair across from him. I sat down not to quickly but not so slowly either. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion into your base."

"I'm more interested in how you found this Bunker." He said yet confirming that this is indeed his bunker. I couldn't feel much when it came to this man. I know next the nothing about him as well. I have to keep him talking though until I figure something out.

"Your shadows under the trees are not blind to me. I can see much most can't or refused to," and worded carefully.

The man evaluated me and grunted. "And what do you see when you look at me?"

A strange question and one I'm not sure of the answer to. Though I know what ambition feels like and he reeks of it. I gazed upon the man carefully with my Chakra sense and found him gold-brown outside of his bandaged up eye and arm. That on the other hand is invisible to my sight. I can see some manner of residual Chakra from where his eyes is but not much. I changed to my seventh sense and that's when the questions really filled me. This man… his ambition is legendary of his soul is literally spotted with black. Black at his arm and at his head. Black around his entire body but with the most black spots at his arm. What manner of demon or monsters are seal within that arm of his to reveal it as such.

"I," I stopped myself for a moment and took a breath. I'm not sure how to answer this question outside of my honest opinion. That'll have to do. "I see a man willing to do his up most to gained leverage in what suits him despite who is destroyed on the way. I see a man that will die in battle against the spawn of his evils unfilled and lost in time for the rest of the ninja world's days. I can see a man's whose ambitious direction in life will lead to his downfall… but a better future in the end." The man's opinion of me drastically changed by the opening of his eye and focused stare on my being. It grew wider once I reached my last statement or maybe you can call if a prophecy or foreshadowing. I'm never sure when told to read a person's fortune.

"Hmm," he grunted and regarded me seriously. "You do see much more than most and that does make you a very dangerous end."

I think he forgot the "loose" before the end. Despite this I almost tensed at his implications. "Or a very valuable ally to have." I suggested in the same tone I've been using since I entered this place. I will not give anything away and I will never surrender myself today.

The man raised an eyebrow and grumbled, "You're saying you will become a ninja under me child?" The old man questioned.

"This child tracked your men, infiltrated your Bunker, and systematically navigated his way through your traps and operatives to get to this sealed room." One full of secrets that probably shouldn't see the light of day now that I think of it. Secrets on people and information on experiments on Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha cells now that I think of it. I know too much, and I'm an unknown variable. If I were him I'd capture me and indoctrinate me and that's me being honest.

"You make a valid pointed child," he noted to the side. "You did do that." I blinked and suddenly was surrounded by ninja that appeared out of nowhere all with their weapons pointing to my vital areas. "And when I condition you child you will be a suitable weapon under my control." I should've saw that coming, which I did. The older man stood and walk toward the door. The clink of his cane was all I heard as he left. "I want the boy alive." The door opened to the man using I believe to be one handed seals for some jutsu but not sure what.

I looked about to my targets and sighed. I reached for something within me to regress to my primal stage but my soul cracked a bit.

Very well.

As the door closed I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. During our interaction I've been slowly but surely separating the chi portion of Charka apart from Ki. I've been building it and molding it for one last failsafe just in case something like this happened. In a matter of milliseconds I released a burst of pure Chi laced with lightning in to the blades around me. The ninja around me all flinched back though not all of them were affected, but the surprise was all I needed. A grabbed my tantō and threw it up at the one lantern in the room right above us. As the lantern fell to the table darkness shrouded over the ninja and myself. Physical sight is impossible now leveling out the playing field a little more. I pushed my seventh sense outward and I saw all of them. I grabbed my bow and ducked under the table desk as the ninja engaged my last know location. Fighting blind, two moved in front of the desk. At this distance a miss is hard and the speed and push back as well will most likely kill them if I hit the right area. I saw them through my seventh sense which lit up men the room for me. With the strain on the bow and arrow aimed back, I aimed at the first and fired. The arrow pieced the man's chest and quickly stepping on the toes of my feet I moved from my now compromised position.

The men heard the bow string and moved in to surround me ignoring the man I shot to move in. I needed to distract their senses somehow so I grabbed a book and threw it over the couple coming up from behind me. The second the book hit I unsheathed my sword and engaged the ninja that made the mistake of allowing the book to divert their attention. I jumped from my spot and slashed downward on one of whom stood next to the body with a dwindling light. The man dodged the downward slash expertly and returned it with a slash that was twice as fast. My body reacted and spun out of the way with the blade cutting into my neck slightly. I grit my teeth and followed through with it with ease. In the flow I stabbed my second blade into his torso up and out his back. While my back was to the man I just stabbed I dislodged the tantō and threw it to an incoming enemy. The man deflected it, and at the same time I used my smaller size to my advantage and slid in-between his legs, slashing the ligaments in his right ankle. The man didn't flinch or cry out in pain. Do they feel pain? Now that I thought of it I didn't feel the slash at my neck that much. Might me the chemicals in my brain regulating it though.

I reached my bow and quiver from under the desk with an arrow near the string and pulled back then released with a strong breath out. The arrow hit the book case and the effect was instant. As the books fell I shot the knees of the remaining four. I left my bow and jumped out of the way of a slash. With a roll I was back on my feet. The man was on me instantly despite the slashed ankle. My armor saved my life when I was cut across the chest. I could barely feel it but the force sent me back. I hit the wall and bit my teeth. I held my katana in hand as the man lunged. I braced a leg on the wall like a coiled snake readying itself to spring. Just as the range between became smaller I waited for that right moment to lunge forward. Just it expected, as I lunged right he move right putting pressure on his slashed ankle giving me the much needed window to finish this. The masked man shift enough right out of my natural reach, but what he didn't know was that I switched my blade to the left hand. With a precise cut across his torso I skid across the ground and whirled around and slashed his legs under the armor at the knee. I rose my sword up and arced the blade downward and watched sparks lit up as metal slid against metal. I swung down and my blade slid through his shoulder down his chest. I stopped at his stomach with a little trouble from the momentum I fought against until and blade was at his stomach. I stepped in just as he began to raise his blade and impaled him. His wrist hit my shoulder with crushing force from his last attempt. I pulled out and ducked under a blind but very precise stroke and rolled toward the desk.

The four other ninja rushed toward me and circled me. They showed no indication that they we're in any pain. I frowned behind my mask at this as the memory of those insane cultist from China filled my mind. Regardless they have me surrounded and I have nowhere to go except towards them. I reached into my flash bombs. I pulled the string and in an instant the light form it blinded all of us that relied on eyes and some manner of concussive force blasted my eardrums savagely. The bomb released a screech like a cat's claws on a board before getting blow into hell and back. I swallowed the pain and relied still on my spirit sight to see them. In a crimson circle I slash two across the chests. The both of them thrust forward to rend me through. I parried one caught the sword of the other. The man I parried came back so I stepped and caught his sword as well in the mix. I stepped once more then thrust my sword towards the one in front of me. He moved but I didn't follow.

I sensed one behind me and shot to the side in a roll before I could suffer a back stab. The Nin grabbed my wrist just as my feet touched. Before I could react he punched me square under the jaw and sent me back with stars every which way. A blade was thrust into my back and through the front. I felt the pain of my lung caving and my muscles trying to make sense of what happened as my vessels where severed. I coughed and grunted at the pain this body was not accustomed to. I pushed back against the man until his back hit the wall. I positioned my blade at the exit wound next to his sword and leaned forward. I pushed my blade into my own chest straight back into the heart of man behind me and straight though that armor. Luckily, his grip on his sword didn't loosen. I pushed forward dislodging both blades and leaving his body there. I used so my Chi I could make to numb the pain but it was almost too much. I can't move that well now. I can still breathe so a lung wasn't hit but I can feel something is wrong.

The last Nin walked toward me and grabbed me by the neck. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to hear a snap. I fell and rolled repeatedly to the left. A man kicked me in my bleeding wound and sent me into the desk. The man clenched his sword and the hate grew. I could see it. I turned over to my back when he was a foot form me with a loaded bow in hand. I released and hit the man in the neck. The man gurgled and grabbed his jugular that gave blood to his brain. The ninja stepped back and I notched a second arrow and released it into the center of his chest that sent him back off his feet on the floor with a clunk. I could hear my heart beat in my ears like a heavy drum. I felt like I was having a heart attack.

"Y...you b...bas...stard." The masked ninja gasped.

I grasped the hole in my chest and forced this body up. "Ahh… uhg," I grunted but the chemicals swimming in my brain right now helped with the pain. I got to my knees feeling little from my wounds as the endorphins in my brain released. I stood up with a second wind and dragged myself to the lantern and lit it. The Nin that still lived struggled to stand like me and continue their mission.

Three were still fight but it was an internal battle more than anything. The last masked man made it up to his knees applying pressure to his neck take was bleeding profusely through his fingers. The man I cut across the ankles and stomach was upright but still on his knees with both hands over his stomach. The last was one I slashed from his right shoulder down from the flash bang with a hole in his chest. I chuckled at the fact the ninja broke the one of the blades to seal the wound best he could. Two couldn't walk tactically because of the arrow they took in the knees. They wouldn't be able to throw a proper kick even and there blood loss as well is much more critical than mine. They all suddenly took some sort of pill out of there pouches.

Took a breath and threw a knife toward two. I jumped and dodged kunai thrown at me toward the bow at the ground. I felt new pain in my shoulder and side. I grasped my bow and an arrow. The men I'm sure ate whatever that was by now. I cursed as one with a cut jugular applied salve to the wound. One of my knives found some in the flash banged ones hand as he attempted to eat a pill. The taller one I slashed across the stomach of attacked me to buy the others time. I grabbed three more knives from my leg holster and threw them to the approaching nin. As he swerved out of the way I looped through my bow to free both hands. I barely reached my katana to lift it and deflect the attack from the tall one. I rushed away but was caught by the tall one on the shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" The mid-sized one with a now reset wrist yelled too late. I fell back and grabbed his hand and by some sort of desperate means to distance himself from me the tall one lifted me up to throw me. I tucked in my legs making myself as small as possible and rolled over in a back roll snapping his wrist. His grip loosened but mine did not and as I went over using the added momentum from gravity I pulled him back and down. As he fell back I landed on my feet, leaned forward and threw the tall one over my back slamming the back of his neck shoulder region into the floor. With haste I went for my katana and picked it up. By that point the other two were on their feet or foot. Even if they couldn't feel the pain it didn't mean the damage wasn't there. They poised to attack and I did the same. They are wary of me and for good reason. I stepped to a tantō near me and took it in reverse grip in my right hand as the tall one lifted himself up. Each had green cream around there wounds to stopped the bleeding. I'm sure it seals the wound and relieves the pain on top of this. I nearly sighed, 'I could really use some of it.' I thought to myself.

I slowly took a defensive stance. Even though they're all injured I'm still outnumbered. My two swords, bow, three knives, and single arrow in my leg harness are all I have left. It'll have to do. The tall one looked the worse next was the mid one and the short one was the least staggered. Like them I weighed my options. Moving left, I began to circle round but the short nin with the sealed chest wound followed. The others picked one of my flanks to attack together more than likely. With my off handed weapon in front of me for a quick block, I lined myself with the two that were closest to the same size. "Well shall we." I said in the same deep voice as them. The mask must do that.

I duck down out of pure instinct under a slash that would have taken my head. My arm shoot behind my back and blocked the blade of the mid-size one. The tall on attacked my right flank while my tantō was protecting my back. The one in front that attacked first saw an opening to knee me which made me gasp. I hooked my katana under his leg and used the pressure on my back to bring it to the right. My right foot slid to give me added leverage. Flesh met steel as the tall one cut open the small one's thigh and my blade stabbed between the ribs of the tall one. It punctured deep inside most likely puncturing an organ or two for sure. I sensed the others press forward to attack while I was in such an unbalanced position. I tore my katana out of the tall one, but suddenly his hand shot and gasped the blade tightly. The mid one positioned his sword to stab me from above. Unlike the other's blades that lacked a tip his did not. The mid one came in with is blade down to hawk stroke me.

Clever, allow yourself to get injured and trap me for a finishing blow. My right hand was free but the attack was in my rear flank and my position didn't help. I could only do what I could so I leaned and threw the tantō at the mid one and aimed at his hands again. The small one stabbed down and I went parallel with the floor I let my katana go to fall and was stabbed but I used my free left hand and guided it into the old want wound I had. I bite back the pain and land harshly onto the floor as the old wound blasted with pain once. I grabbed the guard of the sword and brought the sword deeper in and kicked up to hook my foot on the back of the man's right into his jugular. With one forced breath and the renewed Ki, I used my other leg to kick us up and back and flipped taking him with me.

The small one landed on his head and me on all fours. The blade was taken out mostly with the movement and I fell back to pull the tip the rest of the way out. I felt my senses explode and leaned downward to dodge a slash form the mid one. The man positioned his sword to come down. I brought my knees up and placed the sword flat on top. The sword came down but mine stopped a downward slash but applied pressure to my upper back. I bucked up forcing his sword up same with the one I had and brought my foot up. I kicked the sword upward and the man leaned away to avoid it. The sword hit the ceiling and stabbed in. I took the knives with that window opened from my holster and let them fly point blank. Two found their home in the mid one's stomach and his...OW is all I can say. It was just north of the package. I watched him stagger back and I kicked the blade up then I rolled away over my katana and grabbed it before rolling to my feet.

The tall one slowly came at me and I hopped left out of his reach and stumble around. He caught me and I was forced to parry and kicked his knee from under him. The sword that I kicked up dislodged from the ceiling and at the moment I kicked his leg back and the blade fell into his shin. I threw my katana to the small ones leg of who was still dazed. I hopped back from a clumsy cut from the mid one just as the small one deflected the blade back toward me. I was close enough to catch it and stopped his slash. I had the blade in both hands to stop him and felt the metal cutting into my fingers. I winced and brought the hilt down across his chin then stab the tip into his foot. I released blade and picked up a knife that was on the ground then shot up. I had to block a slash from the mid one only to suffer a kick that sent me past the small one back to the desk in a skid.

I landed with a thump but rolled with something in hand. I rolled to the right and I landed on my butt with my bow up and arrow in hand. I braced my foot on the grain of the bow and leaned back from my spot on the floor with the arrow in my only good hand. I keyed on my targets and like I planned they're inline from shortest to tallest. The tall one was on his last leg behind the mid-sized one, the short one was a couple paces in front of the tall one with the sword that was in his foot in hand, and the mid one was between them both and still had this leg extended from his kick to my chest forcing me past the short on. The mid-sized one noticed much too little too late and all of their legs are too injured to move fast enough out of the way or pinned to the ground. I don't mind a moving target but this need to end here and now.

I used the last of my Ki to pull back and with the exhale I released the arrow made a loud bang as it impacted into the wall behind them and time froze for a second. The cracks on the wall caved in and turned into a small crater maybe seven inches in in diameter. The neck for the small on spew blood then he fell over. The mid one remained standing but with a small hole in the center of his chest. The tall one fell over with blood pouring out of his stomach. He grabbed his stomach and applied pressure. I saw him reaching for the katana and gasped the hilt to pull it out of his leg. I dropped my bow and limped quickly, grabbing the katana from the small ones hand, and slashed the neck of the mid one on the way. I let it go, no longer having the grip strength to hold it anymore, and picked up a much lighter knife which lay behind the midsized one and jumped. It stabbed it into the tall ones chest where his heart is. After a minute it all went silent and they all fell, myself included.

I fell to the floor next to the tall one with my hand on the handle of my knife still even when the blood loss made it so difficult to do it. I always used my smaller arms and projectile weapons over my larger blade, but I might have to change that. Without The Black Blade my back will feel significantly naked now and with my size a regular katana is already big for me. I was lucky the room is so small and those men injured, or my arrow would've never had made its mark. I'm out of practice and my fingers are bleeding from the harsh drawback. My arms are naked of my medium-less spell binder so I need to find something like it here.

I gasped in pain as my wounds and injuries started to catch up with me. I used my own chi to temporarily force all the pain and strain in my body to cease. With my soul and how fragile it is now I couldn't Contact without meeting certain destruction. Goddess, I feel like I'm about to right now. This body is dying. This is one of the beginnings to a brutal end; I can feel it. I need to stock up a weapon that can be used against that man and this enemy. I let go and fell on my shoulder that stung more now. My wounds and the burning in my shoulder along with the lack of feeling in my arm as well wasn't a good sign. I looked around left and right for something to use. I was lucky one of the previously dead masked anbu lie close to me. I crawled to him and searched him with one slow and tired hand. He had some of that salve, thank the gods. It was then I saw the exit wounds in the mid and tall ones backs and I could only look in awe at the size of it. My last desperate Ki infused arrow made such big exit wounds on them. I left it alone for now and applied the salve to my body. It was heaven on earth.

Slowly, I picked myself up and looked around the room then at myself and sheath my knife in the holster in front of my left hip. "I need new clothes." These are torn and ripped with dents in the armor. I left the weaponry where I found it same with the sort I took. I can't keep anything here outside of the scrolls and books. Weapons can easily be recognized and books are easier to seal away anyway.

I was getting tired of the voice alternator in the mask making my voice sound deeper than it really was. My deep pants are making it sound almost like I was wearing a respirator or something, and it's a little unnerving. Though with my wounds I'm surprised I can think at all. I just rode a child's body through this sort of ordeal. Even though I inhabit it and I know how to push a body to the very limits, I'm surprised that my body doesn't hurt to the point that I can't move. I wondered why that is until I took my mask off. In that instant I fell back. Suddenly felt the pain stacks and multiplied and the fatigue came at me in waves of pure agony. My entire body was burning. My ribs felt broken as well as the burning pain in my shoulder was smoldering with a feeling I am familiar with. I was poisoned somehow. My legs gave and my vision whited out as my lungs seized no longer taking in air. It is as if the mask is an emergency life system or something and I just removed mine. I fell to the floor and the mask skid across the floor. I couldn't breathe anymore and my body following in a spasm all the way up to seizing up. I choked on my own throat and my vision started to redden like a pool of blood washed over it. My stomach impacted with the hard stone making me scream in the immense pain that my body wasn't trained yet to cope with. The shock was starting to set in.

I have to hurry.

I'm dying.

I have to hurry.

I used my good arm and with my own life in mind crawled to the mask that slide away from me. It was covered in a pattern of blood and noticeable despite the failing of my vision. I reached for it and grasped it weakly. I fell onto my back and the mask dropped on my face. Instantly, I felt I could breathe and drank air like water. The pain started to numb along my back, ribs, and my arm but the memory of the poison from before came to mind. I grabbed a red sash I took from one of the bodies and proceeded to tie it around my arm to at least slow it if I can. I leaned up biting my teeth on the way. I felt that I could stand up again but just barely. The shock of what just happened was fresh in my mind and that explains why these men fought past human limits, myself included. I had that extra boost to help me though. This mask is more than what I first thought it was and maybe there's still more to find out. This masked group is much more dangerous that I first assumed. These men were green, I could feel it in the looks they gave me and in how unorganized they were, until the last three engaged me. A seasoned group would have ended me for sure with this sort of body, so I should count myself lucky.

After that a searched for my book with the spiral on it that I threw and found it hidden under the books that dropped from before when I hit the book case. I didn't have the energy to lift it and the book was right at the edge so I carefully laid down on my back and reached for it with my only good arm. I sighed in relief when I grasped to and pulled myself out. I took a couple scrolls from the bodies not caring about what's inside them. Supplies to use later maybe, but I can settle that once I get out of here. I removed the masks of each of the nin to see what is under. What I saw wat that behind each mask is the face of a kid or teenager; child soldiers forced since there early years to fight. I closed their eyes and placed each in a row together hoping they find peace in the afterlife. Even in my condition a respect must be given to the fallen. I took their arms and placed them against their chests and their mask over the hilt of their swords. Comrades that live together should die and be honored together. That respect will never leave me.

When it was finished I limped to the desk and took the lantern in hand. I had a seal on in this book full of books, scrolls, and maps so this room was no longer of use to me. I picked up the box with that scroll as well and tucked it into my cloak. I looked down to the men and limped to the door and opened it my way. I looked back to the boys one last time before tossing the lantern on top of their bodies. In a shower of fire the room took flame and the soldiers along with it. I slowly made my way up with the smoke from the fire spreading to the entire base behind me. It seems that the room's ventilation was connected to the rest of the base. Looks like the old man is going to lose a little more than a few men for antagonizing me. I live by very few mottos and one of my favorites is "what comes around comes back around," meaning I'll get mine. That man will regret letting me live.

* * *

My wounds were killing me as time went by during my trek to the village. In my older body I could have shrugged this off as an annoyance but in this one it is a whole different story. I feel cold and my hands are shaking, my vision is hazy, my breath haggard and my Mnemosyne...what in the hell is a Mnemosyne? I sighed and continued on. I dragged my feet across the grassy field toward the tree line. I'm not sure how far I've walked, but I know that if I stop the old man will find me. I barely survived that last fight. I didn't notice until a minute ago that I had a senbon in my shoulder and a kunai in my upper arm that's why it wasn't working. I have three broken ribs, a fracture in my jaw and left leg, I can see the blood leaving my body through the makeshift bandages on my arm and leg, I might have arterial bleeding in my arm and chest, and my vision is swimming from head trauma. I was about to fall but I had to distance myself the best I could from fire.

I used my left over energy to extend my senses out and felt something coming at me.

I lifted my eyes up to an approaching energy that shined bright like...a Thousand suns. It was approaching fast and it's at least four in the morning. "Who runs at this time?" My answer shoots past me in a green blur. I looked back as the blur came to an explosive halt. The blur backpedaled toward me and I was to...startle to move. The green blur turned out to be a man in a green outfit, a bowl haircut, giant eyebrows, in a nice guy pose, and sparkling teeth. The man was breathing hard yet never broke is stance.

"Hello my youthful anbu friend!" The guy almost yelled at me. I wasn't sure just how to respond to this man and his shiny teeth.

'Who is this guy?' I thought to myself. He seemed familiar but I couldn't find the thought. I suppose returning the greeting is a good first step. "Morning eh...to you to my...youthful green ah...comrade." I said between pants clenching my arm harshly to bite back some of the pain.

"I'm on fire," he resounded brightly. "I'm out on this amazing morning doing my 100 laps around the leaf village."

"You run… around the village? It's… at least… 14.29 miles around!" I awed as this man became more familiar.

"Yes!" He thumbs up with the other hand on his hip in some strange stance I couldn't place. "It is very good exercise making me more youthful by the lap. But the reason I stopped is because I saw that you needed help." He turned serious and regarded me so. "You are severely injured. That stab wound as well. How old are you my friend? I was lead to believe anbu stopped recruiting children no matter how youthful they are. I see you have a couple broken bones. You mask is fractured as well."

That part made my spine shiver. I heard a cracking sound almost on cue and gasped. "If...you know any first aid...do you?" My vision got hazy and my head spun and light shown through the mask

"I can get you to the hospital. They..." was all I heard from the man I and I shook my head furiously.

"No...Hospital... Can't…" the mask broke and my vision revealed the man fully. The mask might have been lowering my visibility to sustain other functions. I was able to see who is was for a moment before my vision was shot and my body shattered. "Maito Gai," I gasped before I fell forward.

"Naruto!" Was all I heard before my vision went white. So much so I had to close my heavy eyes.

Then it all went black... and cold

* * *

Exiting Memory Regression

* * *

I call him Master Gai for more than just training me. That man was more a mentor to me now than anyone thus far, and he saved me that day. He even kept what happened between us and our interested party. I'll never forget that. That time before when it wasn't emotion that drew me but the mission. The ROOT might have the right idea.

I looked at the mask of the ROOT and wondered on why mine broke that day. The one the Artificer handed me cracked but I wasn't hit that hard in the face. The others as well never had cracks on their masks. Maybe if was for a reason I need to discover. I mused on this for a moment before strapping it to my belt.

"Are you about to go with see your team today," she asked gently, and unaware of my trek through the memories of now.

"Yes," I responded calmly and smoothly. "Mondays are the days we train and get paperwork out of the way," I answered calmly. "Why are you asking?"

"Can I come with you?" she asked quickly and I turned back to her with my eyebrows raised. Yuuki looked away for a moment before turning back to me with a strong expression on her face. This is a strange request. This girl hates fighting and hates to see people get hurt and yet wishes to see us train to do it. Strange, very strange.

"I want to watch you train. You're super cool training to become a super cool ninja," she smiled a bit at the mention of shout out to the past. I remember telling her that and she playing on my past words and her sweet face. One I've developed an immunity to already. But, I hummed and shrugged. Her bitter attempts to play in my ego are amusing and I couldn't find anything wrong with letting her come with me. I didn't care to let her come at first, but then I thought that if she's close to me it saves me much needed chakra to not make a hundred clothes, henge them into weapons, vases, pieces of wood, and other things around and in my home just to keep tabs on her.

"Alright," I turned my head and said "Get dressed then. I'll be waiting out front."

Yuuki smiled and nodded before running into her room. Quickly she got dressed in a blue and green kimono with daisy designs. It wasn't flashy like other kimono I've seen her in. The one I'm mentioning being the one that I brought her and I still don't know why, but still it looked good on her. I know it's wrong to watch a woman getting dressed, but I couldn't peel my eyes away from her. She pulled the obi on and tied it, pulled on her socks, tied back her hair, and applied a little make up on as well. She was as majestic as an angel no matter what action she took.

"You're staring Naru-kun."

"Huh?" I turned away and slapped my face a couple times. Yuuki giggled and hugged me from behind. "It's okay. I enjoy you watching me."

I chuckled and took her wrist in hand. She doesn't understand how wrong or perverted that sounds. "Having the honor of just being in your presence is enough to give my life more meaning. Just to glance in your direction fills me with light, your light."

Yuuki giggled and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Your presence is enough to keep me standing when I was too weak to walk. Every time I look in your direction I feel like no matter what happens I will always be safe and you will always be with me."

I wanted to shake my head a bit at this. If only she knew.

* * *

A/N: The end is near and it's coming fast. A few more chapters will spell the end. I'm the type that likes to kill MC's.

Thanks for reading and please review or PM me about your likes, dislikes, and dreams of the future of this story. I'd like to know more.

* * *

Omake: Sasuke's Steps

* * *

"Damn him!" Sasuke growled as he tossed kunai at one of the many target around him. The memory of the previous day was hot in his mind. It brought back a rage so hot that it threatened to consume him.

"Damn you Naruto!" He roared and turned towards a dummy before running though seals. A fire ball spewed past his lips and engulfed the dummy and burned it back and into ash. It's been nonstop for the entire day. He's been training, planning, and studying all he can from this fight between him and the dope. One that up and left one day and disappeared for a month before turning back up again. "How!" Sasuke asked the charred remains of the dummy. The moments that played through his mind made no sense. How in the matter of two month could any of that happen? Not even in his wildest nightmares or thoughts did he imagine the Dope doing what he does now. Having everything he has now. Accomplishing everything he has now.

"How," Sasuke asked himself for the thousandth time today. "How did you do it," was the question that plagued his mind. One moment the dope goes from that same annoying knucklehead smiling trash bag into whatever he is now. An even and stoic visage replaced his smile. A dull and weary emotion replaced the bright and suffocating one he had. He's orange jumpsuit gone for clothes that almost befit one of those Land of Sea mercenaries his father told him a bit about. He wears a hood and mask as if masking himself from the sea salt and stinks of oils of a variety. Maybe from the blades he carried in the beginning. Sasuke was unsure on how he got them or where. He's unsure if Naruto knew how to use them but he did know how to be intimidating with them. "Naruto, intimidating," Sasuke wanted to scoff. He still can't believe that can be a thing, but Sasuke thought to the first day he came back and the fact he drew on Sakura. That was the biggest indicator of what Naruto was before wasn't the case now.

"But how did you do it?" Change in such a way and in such little time. Even sensei is treating him differently than himself and Sakura. Sasuke almost found it unfair if not for the reason the Naruto actually listens to their sensei and does any task given to him. Essays, book reports, training tips, and even elemental training techniques. All of these things their sensei has afforded to them all but now that Sasuke pondered one every day and every moment only Naruto took full advantage. Sasuke admittedly felt that reports and writing papers were foolish and could be used for training on their off time and yet where has that gotten them compared to Naruto. He acts like a good little soldier and follows commands, takes different approaches to missions they get, and is uncharacteristically quiet through most of it. He reads and studies while walking a uses chakra while doing it. He sticks his kunai to his leg and holds it as well while walking. He doesn't ask for new knowledge from Kakashi-sensei. He just takes advantage of what's given to him. You could say he's trying to master the basics.

The thought of this seems stupid to Sasuke. What is the point when a jutsu could easily overcome the basic skills they learned and continue to learn with their sensei? But somehow he makes it work. Somehow with just the basics he's exceeding expectations of even Kakashi-sensei and admittedly himself as well. Sasuke thought back to the look Naruto sometimes has. Like he's struggling not to kill him. Not hit him or beat him up like in the past but kill him for good. When he talked down on the pretty woman at that inn he owns if looks could kill he's be seven feet under. Those blue eyes of his turned darker, not literally, but the intent behind it was black.

What really destroyed Sasuke's pride was one final and simple fact. "He looks down on me," he spat out with his fists clenched. On more than one count Naruto has looked down on him like an adult disapproving of the actions of a child. Naruto never presented himself stronger than them and never gloated about his new self or what he accomplished. He isn't regards you with a look that speaks volumes. He saw Sakura as a waste of space and if thrown away would benefit himself in the long run. It's a cold and uncaring look the turns hot only when she did something that unsettled him. He saw him as a broody teen that needs to get his act together.

"He doesn't see me as an equal!" Sasuke turned with a kunai in hand and impacted one of the targets to his left in the tree. It was shrouded in branches and twigs and could only be hit from one small window to hit it. It's a 10,000 to one chance to hit and with the clunk he knew it was a hit. He can hit a target like that and knows Naruto can't. In target practice he's still the best but Naruto doesn't care. He doesn't seem to care about anything they do. It feels more like in what competitions they do it's just a way to fill time. When a competition that involved the rest of the day off comes up Naruto wins every time. One time he didn't and Sakura did instead but only because Naruto was a bit slow that day. Slower than usual. That didn't stop him from completing the mission faster than normal and waiting for the rest of them quietly with his face in his book. Sasuke tried not to care about what Naruto did or read but that book always interested him. Naruto always had it and read through it. Maybe it's a piece of what changed him.

Sasuke noticed a sash Naruto wore at almost all times as well. One that was ornate and purple with a dragon in the middle and at the ends. At first Sasuke passed it up as nothing but then thought back to the beast on that sash. No one wears anything related to dragons in the Land of Fire. It's marshal law mandated by the Fire Daimyo himself. No one is allowed to bare the symbol of a dragon for any reason and yet Naruto does. He does and gets away with it. Everyone can see it and even Kakashi-sensei lets him. He mused on how this can be so he researched the dragon.

The dragon and the fact that only three in history bore the title of "Dragon" in their lives interested him. Lime, Gold, and Red dragons of old. Lime Dragon Emperor Kamui, Red Dragon Inquisitor Kensei, and the Gold Dragon Architect but this dragon's name isn't yet known. Maybe because he or she is still alive. They're the Dragons of the Land of Fire with so few remaining. The next one to be proclaimed dragon is supposed to be the Magenta Dragon Champion. He or she is supposed to be the superior of the four. The Lime dragon was female and apparently a legend with twin swords and a bow for range battle. The Red was a master of close and brutal combat with a massive sword and clawed hand. The gold supposedly was more of building and strategist. They were seen as a prophet and so erased to protect him and the interests of Land of Fire. Last is Magenta… Which is close to the color of Naruto's.

Sasuke shook he's head and this thought. Naruto cannot be a Dragon. That dope, tweeb, and useless pathetic loudmouth cannot go from a clanless orphan to Dragon. The evidence and even the newspaper articles proclaiming a new blonde dragon still crossed his mind. In the photo was wasn't easy to see his face with the dust around him and hood and near destroyed mask over his face but it could be Naruto. He has the sash, the mindset, and even support all of the sudden. To become dragon meant to overcome the best of the four corners of the land. The thought of Naruto doing this is impossible. It's impossible.

Sasuke clenched his fists and reached up to his hair. His bangs are falling to his forehead now and his duck butt all but gone forcing his hair to fall down now. He looked in the mirror the next morning and punched it as what he saw. Those eyes from that night… his hair is like his. Naruto made it this way and Naruto is in his way. "Damn you dope." Whether dragon or not he will not be beaten by the dead last of the academy. He's rookie of the year and won't, can't, stand for that.

Sasuke looked up to the sky and wondered on what world this one is becoming. How can he get back in front? How can some blonde wonder overcome him in anything? Sasuke has a goal and a mission. He has a dream that can be reached. "What motivations does he have?" Sasuke asked himself. To be hokage? That's not right anymore. Naruto now wouldn't care about that. "What is your secret? Why do you want to be stronger? How did you become so strong?"

These questioned cursed his thoughts. Sasuke looked back around himself and he'd had hit all the target. His session was over. He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow from his training. "It's not enough," he stated bemused at the thought. "Nothing is good enough so what is? What am I missing?" Sasuke sighed and picked up his tools before leaving the training ground back the village. Maybe he'd find Naruto and demand the answers from him. This ignorance was killing him. He does still have that key to the inn now the he thought of it. With that in mind Sasuke made his trek to the inn with the key in his pocket.

Once he reached the inn he noticed the construction team he'd see when passing by was here. A couple of those guards from before were outside the entrance as well and spotted him with ease. Well one was talking to a woman next quietly. She looked to be tired a bit happy.

"Don't worry babe like I said I'll be home in no time," the man said to his woman and she smiled.

"Thank you. Enjoy your new job… dear?" She cringed a bit at the word but the man just smirked at her. He grabbed her shoulders and she looked a bit fearful for a moment before he placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widened a bit at the kind gesture.

"I look forward to spending more time with ya babe," the man winked at his woman. She perked up and nodded with tears at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed and hugged him. "H-hey babe I'm with the guys right now," he whined.

"Don't worry about it Jin just appreciate your woman man. God knows she needs it." The other man said to his friend called Jin.

"Yeah, I was a son of a bitch huh man?" Jin said sadly.

"Yep," the other man put simply.

The woman kissed Jin on the cheek and walked away with a bit more liveliness in her steps. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and shook his head before approaching. The both of them eyes him with suspicion and daggers as if ready to attack. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at these men but just opted to stare at them.

"What you want Uchiha," Jin demanded. So they know who he is. Shocker.

"I want nothing from you. I'm just passing by," he said before walking past the man.

"You little…"

"Cool it Jin," his friend muttered to him with his hand over his mouth to shield it from Sasuke's sight. "The kid is a guest now." Jin scoffed to show his displeasure at his and looked away.

Sasuke grunted and walked past them through the construction. The work that Naruto is doing on his place was phenomenal. He almost didn't recognize it. Where could he had gotten the money and only one thing came to mine. It's still impossible. He walked into the lobby of the inn and saw the pretty woman from before with the piercing stare. He didn't know who she was but she was very pretty and cold. He dare say she could almost be mistake for an Uchiha if she had black hair and eyes. He remembers her stare from before. It was invasive but now rudely so. She appeared almost motherly in how she looked upon him. That didn't sit well with him though. She noticed him the moment he entered and she bowed to him.

"Good morning Sasuke-chan," she greeted him in a way that made him narrow his eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled with his eyes focused on her. He walked up to the counter and looked around at the lobby. It looked comfortable if anything. "Where's Naruto," he asked swiftly.

"He left his morning," she answered dully. "What did you need him for," she questioned suddenly. She was blunt and to the point which was another thing he could appreciate from this woman. She didn't bow to his every need or call him "Uchiha-sama," "Sasuke-sama," or anything like that. It got tiring fast and still it persists. She didn't see him as the Last Uchiha or talk to him as such. She sees him as another person which is nice.

"I want to ask him a couple things," he responded.

"About?" She came back once more.

"Just things. When will he be back?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "He comes and goes as he pleases." Sasuke frowned to the point it almost became a scowl. "But are you here to ask him some things or to find an answer for yourself," she asked confusingly. He thought of the flow of her words and realized she's asking if he want to demand something to find an answer for his own personal gain. Admittedly he does want that but it's not her business.

"As his eyes and voice I could answer them for you," she offered. "If it helps you find yourself."

Sasuke's frown deepened a bit at her comprehensive look and over examination of him. It's like she can read him like a book. Though if this is a way to get information on Naruto he wants then he'll humor this woman.

"Naruto, what happened to him," he asked first and she tilted her head to the right.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to make him like he is now?" he urged her to answer.

"Much has happened. That aggravates you to the point you believe your lesser of him," she pointed out and he almost exploded once more. "What have done you stay ahead compared to him," she asked him and his eyes widened a bit. It's one of the many questions he's asked himself many times over. How has he separated himself from Naruto in a way to exceed himself and Naruto?

"The bare minimal," was the answer and it came not from his lips but hers.

"You don't know me," he growled with his fists clenched. She didn't know what she was talking about. "What doesn't Naruto do?"

"Don't you mean "what can I do,'" she asked back to him with her head back up normally.

Sasuke almost told her to shut up but Naruto's words from before flashed through his mind. He took a breath and called down. "I…"

"You are here to find yourself through others when the answer to all your questions are very simple," she interrupted him. Sasuke didn't like this feeling and what his woman was saying but couldn't help but hear what she had to say.

"You only need to "Do" Sasuke-chan," the woman leaned over the counter and cupped his chin. She smiled gently at him and his eyes widened. This hasn't happened to him in years. This look and that smile, he'd forgotten what it looked like. "Don't think," the woman's hair turned black and so did her eyes. Her face morphed into one he never though he'd see again. "Just do, okay?" His mother's words spoken to him in almost the exact say way she would say them penetrated his ears. A mixture of emotions filled him. So many he couldn't find the words to respond. He felt a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach and felt his eyes sting.

"Sasuke-chan," he heard her voice again before she let his chin go. The cool air defiled the warm spots on his chin from where her hand was. The woman walked around the counter and up to him. "You'll be fine. Stay strong." This woman took his head in hand and placed his forehead against her chest. The warmth doubled as her arms wrapped around him.

This feeling was strange… but not unpleasant.

He just needs to "Do" and not "think" like he's been doing. It can't be that simply. It can't be. But maybe there words have merit. 'Only time will tell,' he surmised from himself.

"Okay," he sighed before pushing the woman away. He didn't get the answers he came for but one this was answered. He needs to do more, because right now he hasn't done enough. "Thanks," he mumbled a bit.

"Anything to help a guest here in Kagenohikari Inn," the Shion woman said and Sasuke almost believed her.

* * *

A/N: I like Sasuke so gave this chapter's extra to him. Who should be next?


	18. Cause and Effect

Chapter 18: Cause and Effect

* * *

 **Bam. Bam. Bam.**

It was close to seven and even from a distance I could hear the sounds of training close by. Sounds like flesh impacting against something solid but hollow at the same time.

"Naruto what's that noise?" Yuuki questioned as we walked side by side.

 **Bam. Bam. Bam.**

"That would be someone beating up on a training post," I deduced as I adjusted my vest right quick.

"Oh, what's a training post?"

"It's a block of wood punched into the ground meant for someone to strike repeatedly through constant sessions. It's meant to increase striking power and pain threshold."

"Do you use this striking post thing?"

"No, not really. I have better things to do and better ways to train other than hitting a shinobi's lifesaver on a daily basis."

"Life saver? How is a log a lifesaver?"

I leaned back away from the woman ignorant of the power that is the log. "Yuuki the log is all. The log is our best friend. Without us the log is nothing. Without the log we as ninja are nothing." Yuuki's perplexed expression grew at my fanatical explanation of the greatness that is the log. "It seems I will have to show you just what I mean."

I made a clone and stepped back away from her. "The log is used for anything and almost everything that could then into being a shinobi. It can be used for substitution with ease to save your life from an attack that can kill you."

"Substitution, I think I read about this in my father's books. It's a Chakra technique right with four seals."

"That's correct but it's an E rank jutsu so with a little practice you can do it without seals." I nodded to my clone and he returned it. He fired away the hand seals. "Futon: wind gale palm!" My clone pushed his palm toward me and fired the jutsu. The jutsu hit and tore me to spreads.

"Naruto!" "Calm down Angel the boss is fine."

"That's right," I said from her side. Yuuki let her eyes fall toward me then to the spot I was at previously. In the spot was a log with a good number of cuts along the sides. "The log..." I pat her shoulder. "Is a life saver," I finished. My clone dispelled, and we kept walking.

 **Bam. Bam. Bam.**

"How long are you supposed to hit the log?"

"Don't know, don't care. Not my problem because if I want to hit something I'd go to the forest of Death."

"The forest of what!?"

"Nothing," I said quickly and tried my best to ignore her glare.

"So, what is this Forest of Death exactly?" When my mouth opened to give her some sort of bull shit excuse or a half-truth those red eyes penetrated my own freezing the words in my throat. I closed my mouth and rethought my first words and sighed when nothing came up. What I don't wish to say came to mind again and again instead. Apparently, she has the ability to control my thought process with nothing but a look. Honestly, seeing her grow a spine like this gained her some of my respect. Not a lot but a hell of a lot more than my 'teammates' have currently, and I've been with their fool behinds for a month now.

My mouth opened, and I let the words spill without much of a filter. "It's a large forest with prehistoric monsters and plants inside of it."

"But why is it called the Forest of Death?" She questioned.

"Because anyone that happens to go inside has a tendency to end up dead," I admitted dully. "Shame really. The fact that the animals eat them whole leaving barely a trace of them makes taking spoils difficult. Pretty sure they all had some good loot too."

"Is that all you think of? Money?"

"Course not," I denounced strongly to such assumption on my thought process. "Business, state of life, my future family and how large it will be, the different agents I plan to recruit, and the people I find valuable are always on my mind."

Yuuki blinked at my list and smiled. "Your future family? How big of a family do you want?"

"Big." I put my hands together and spread them out to show just how big I want it to be. "I'm an orphan after all. A boy born without family, a bastard in every way possible, and I wish to be surrounded by family or people that I can care about. If I can have that soon I'll be very happy. At least nine kids before I hit 21 would be nice. Also finding the missing members in my clan, both of them, and then bring them together into one. I'm done with being alone and having just my blind ambitions to fight for. I need something substantial and worth having to keep me going not just money or a large business. Although both are nice heheheh," I laughed evilly at the thought of having more money, assets, and scandalous material than I know what to do with.

Yuuki just stared at me with droopy eyes then gave me a healthy sigh not at all exasperated. "Well Naruto I guess nine kids is doable."

"You wishing me luck huh? Thanks for that but luck isn't gonna cut it for me. Only action will." I clenched my first as the fire in my stomach grew.

The thought of a couple girls having my children again is sort of exciting, but the problem is finding the ones that meet my standard. So far my search has turned up near hopeless. None that I've found wish to elope with me except older women like a couple prostitutes and a coupled widowed mothers. Tsume being the example of one. What is with MILF woman, I believe they're called from those Icha Icha Books, and digging overly young guys like me? Sure, I have stamina, reflect my aura around on anyone else around me, can stare down a man eating monster without flinching, respectful to my elders and remark my opinions on their appearance openly, rich, and obviously have a bit of a loyalty complex that's as obvious as sunlight through the window at noon. Still, their interests should stay within their age range. Some girls see a young ninja boy like me and can't help but see a ticket an easy life. I don't need that.

I'm admittedly pretty predictable when it comes to my view on personal/intimate relationships. Yuuki and I have a protector and protected relationship and I'm willing to jump into hell to keep her safe. I willing indulge her little fantasy about the knight in orange armor coming to her rescue and liberating her from her unwanted life of misery. For most of the women around me I don't have desires of interloping with them intimately or mating with him. The blood they have is… impure for right now.

With my current mindset what does that say about the future mother of my children? I wish I had a kid already to take care of like my daughter from... it doesn't matter anymore I suppose. Different life, different time, different rules, and different opportunities. She was a surrogate anyway.

I need to focus on my current situation like becoming team leader for team seven. It's going to be an annoying responsibility but the other two can't be trusted and Kakashi doesn't train us only instructs.

I'm tired of that Uchiha 'holier art thou' persona, and I don't even personally know him. A prescription of my fist is needed to be applied to his face to cure this problem. When we fight should I humble him by not using jutsu except the basics? I could do that. His speed doesn't amount to much thanks to my perceptions and if he gets in close, well grappling is one of my strong suits. Creating smoke-based clones aren't too difficult to use to smother and suffocate his fire jutsu. Overall, how I see it with my current knowledge there's nothing for me to worry about. I leveled the playing field by leaving my weapons and armor so maybe this will be somewhat entertaining.

Now that I think of it I still haven't gotten my armor or my swords back from Ten Ten. I need to get my gear from her and soon. She was supposed to alert me when they were ready, but it's been two weeks now. It doesn't take that long to service two swords, a crossbow, and a suit of armor. What is she doing with them?

I let that thought go and sighed. That girl is a trip but got a bit of my respect when she beat me in a fight months back. I'll never forget it and under the code if a female were to overcome me I'd have to pay them some manner of tribute. That being said I made a deal with her she's happy to accept which doubles as tribute. I need to drop by and check on my arms today and then visit Yakumo. She's been asleep for the last couple days and it's unsure when she'll wake up.

 **Bam. Bam. Bam.**

Whoever is punching that post is really going at it. Yuuki and I soon broke through the tree line into training ground at eight on the dote. I narrowed my eyes under my hood and pulled up my visor over my eyes to block most of the sun. I meant sunglasses not visor. I've yet to find a good visor to wear only a pair of these thin framed stylish glasses or so Yuuki claimed. She got them from a designer glasses booth, but I know fake product when I see it. Regardless, I put them on to block that morning sun and the glare from the sun on top of the water by the river.

Now that most of the light was gone I could see clearly into the training ground who it was that was hitting the post. Of course, it was Broody while Fives watch quietly from her shaded area under a tree. Yuuki placed her own sunglasses on as well to look into the clearing. Hers have a thin black frame that complimented her silvery hair and purple lenses the contrasted well with her red eyes. Not sure if she did that intentionally, but the girl has a good sense for fashion.

"Are those your friends?" She asked excitedly for whatever reason, but I shook my head.

"Teammates," I correct. "They're not my friends. We don't have an agreement with each other."

"Oh," she said disappointedly. "That's too bad. I really wanted to meet some more friends of yours Naruto. Kiba was really nice to me."

I never scoffed at that. And why wouldn't that dog in heat be nice to probably the hottest girl he's ever met? I shook my head and said, "I can introduce you to my teacher though. I sort of tolerate the guy but careful when you talk to him. He's a little off," I made the crazy gesture with my finger going around in spirals.

"Who's off Naruto?" Yuuki yelped and shot to my back. I lift my eyes to the branch above me. On top of that branch happened to be a man sitting on it with a book in hand. The cyclops ninja fell down from his branch head first but righted himself in mid-air like a cat and landed on his feet. His book was nowhere to be found when he landed but his eyes carried a seriousness that warrant a decent amount of my attention. I crossed my arms and waited for him to get down with his judgment of me and my charge.

"Naruto," he made sure to say my name to get what attention I didn't have on him. "You know you're not supposed to bring civilians here. Why is this girl here?" His tone was firm and spoke volumes of the patience he didn't have.

"This is my girlfriend Yuuki." Kakashi's eye widened at my admission but returned to normal a moment later.

"Regardless you can't bring random civilians here to a training..." I pulled a permission slip out from my pocket and handed it to him. Kakashi noticed the Hokage's stamp on it and took it out of my hands. While he read it I stepped out from in front of Yuuki and took her hand.

"That's my supposed teacher that's crazier than but not as insane as I am. His name is Kakashi Hatake."

Yuuki cringed, "It's strange that you admit to being that unstable."

"Heheh," I just chuckled.

Yuuki looked back to Kakashi and tilted her head as if to get a look at him at a different angle. "The Kakashi Hatake," she mused. "Son of Sakumo Hatake the white fang. One of the veterans of the third shinobi war said to have reached ANBU Capitan at the age of 15?"

"The very same Princess Yuuki," Kakashi handed me the permission slip then bowed to the young woman.

"Forgive my disrespect. I had no idea who you were. That is a failing on my part, and I apologize milady."

Yuuki giggled at the needless groveling and shook her head. "It's okay, Naruto and I keep that under the carpet most of the time anyway. If a man of your stature didn't know then that just means we're doing a good job."

I slightly rolled my eyes. More like I was doing a good job to keep the assholes of this town quiet about having the Princess of the Land of Fire along with me as her dragon here to guard her. Tasked to keep the evil ones from reaching the nest or whatever the legend talks about. I've had to kill a couple civilians already and bribe a few more because of her outings. I needed to hire a body guard while I'm on mission in the town to keep an eye on her. Anko when she travels around and Shion when she's at home. I should set up a simple d rank maybe with set prerequisites to lower eligibility next time. Maybe I'll call up Kono. I haven't seen the kid for since I've arrived.

"Of course, your majesty." Yuuki nodded to the man. Usually she doesn't like to be reminded of her social standing, but she could probably feel that I don't like this man so it reflects in her treatment of him.

"I've come to watch Naruto train. I hope you don't mind Hatake-san."

"No milady of course not, but as of today we planned to have a light sparing a match and I believe it will be very droll for you."

"A match?" Yuuki turned back to me, "Do you plan to fight someone today Naruto?"

"Yes," I pointed upward. "It's the boy punching the log right now with the slicked down haircut." Yuuki powered her eye at the boy and frowned as she looked upon him.

"I don't like him. He has a darkness around his body."

Kakashi rose his eyebrow and looked to me for answers, and I shrugged and let my hand drop. "That one has a problem with me and with following my directions so I have to physically council him on how to leave his unprofessional side at home where it belongs."

"So you're gonna beat him up until he acts right," she said dryly to which I grinned to show my guilt. "But you will beat him easily so why bother at all?"

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat before I could answer. "Milady I don't think the match will be over that fast. Naruto isn't as good as you think."

Yuuki doesn't like to not like people but she was beginning to not like Kakashi and his ensemble. She literally glared a hole into his single eye. I stopped back out of the way and even Kakashi looked taken back from this. "He is the Magenta Dragon. A boy with a black haze over his body is no match against him." To hear her defend me like she is now placed a grateful smile on my lips. I rose our intertwined hands up and kissed her knuckles. We've been holding hands for a time now. Yuuki turned scarlet at my action but like I wanted she backed down away from telling him too much.

Only a few others in this city know of my position as Champion like the Old man Hokage and his advisors same with the War Hawk Danzo. You can't hide anything from that man for too long. I realized this after the fourth Root shinobi I came across during my nighttime outing. I have the sneaking suspicion that man is testing me for something. I'm not sure what though. I didn't bother hiding the fact that I killed a couple of his operatives tasked to keep an eye on me and my charge. He needed to realize that I didn't have patience for spies like ROOT lurking around. He knows me and I know him and I'm not afraid of him or his power. Admittedly if I fought him he'd kill me.

I'm still breathing to this day only because I know things I shouldn't. I made safeties just encase any higher up took action against me and it's still all a work in progress. I'm tired of working all the time but that's the price of starting from scratch. Turn nothing into everything and being an information broker has its perks.

The scarecrow watched the two of us and sighed. "Come on Naruto we should get some training in." I bit my lip but released Yuuki's hand from my own even though I didn't wished to. I find the feeling of Yuuki being next to me appealing and being in physical contact. It felt good for some reason but sadly we had to part. Yuuki smiled but it was a sad smile and followed us into the training ground. I already prepped a couple knives at the ready just encase I heard the pink hair girl scream at us. Kakashi must have noticed this because the moment Fives got up to yell at us he gave her a stern, "not right now Sakura!" Just like that she quiet down before she could even make a noise and slumped back.

Yuuki giggled from behind us. "That's the girl you had a crush on Naruto-kun?"

I groaned at the mention of that little reminder. It shows I purposely repressed that bit of information which only made her giggle at me again. Regardless of this I still let out a sharp but impatient, "Yes."

Yuuki looked the girl up and down and tilted her head in confusion. "What did you like about her? She seems like the obtrusive kind that flies off the handle at the smallest mishaps."

I snort and covered my mouth. I swallowed my chuckle but could stop my shoulders from shaking from the strain.

"The boy with the bad haircut as well gives me the suspicion that he cuts himself for no apparent reason other than to drown his sorrows... and remind himself he's still alive." I slapped both hands over my mouth and could hide my hysterics this time. I love this woman so much. When I finish my mission to protect her she and I will get married. It's official. Yuuki will be my first wife, goddess help me.

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat again and point to a tree. I caught on to his meaning and presented my hand to the Princess with my other still over my took my hand and followed me to the tree. I placed a seal down on the ground and stepped back a bit. I slapped my hands together in a couple seals and slammed my hands on the ground. "Earth wall," I said out loud as required to make anything close to a wall of earth as the jutsu name applies.

I'm terrible at creating nature chakra outside of water and wind. I can make sparks and crackles in my hands so that shows that my lightning is coming along nicely. Earth on the other hand is against my affinity and personality. I can't see myself using it and because of this mental block I have to use seals to duplicate instead. The seal filters my chakra and turns it into earth-based charka, but I have to put five times the usual amount of chakra into this seal to replicate the justu for less than what's supposed to happen. A small wall did rise up, but only around three feet or so up, four feet wide, and one foot of thickness. It was more like a bench than anything, but that was my aim the whole time.

The purple blanket I don't remember bringing and somehow carried here without anyone noticing, rolled over the stone and over the edges. I tightened it down fittingly and made sure to fold in the corners. I pulled my Creature Comforts scroll out from my scroll five scroll holsters and rolled it out. I rose one hand and rolled through the scroll before stopped on what I need. "Kai," I stated, and the seal activated. Two pillows, red and gold embroidered, appeared before me. I quickly picked them up and placed the large cushions atop the bench and stepped back to look it over. Looks comfortable enough.

"Here ya go Angel," I said invitingly to the Princess.

She smiled and sat down on the makeshift bench with her hands in her lap together. "Thank you Naruto."

I rubbed the back of my head at her bright smiled and turned away before my face could burst into flames.

"S-sensei," Fives called over.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi responded.

Fives rose her hand up and point at my princess. "It's rude to point at others," I reminded, and her hand fell straight back down. I approached the rest of my team quickly losing my smile and overall feelings.

"Fine, then I'll ask you then," Fives said directly causing me to raise an eyebrow. I didn't expect her to be forceful after before but she was keeping it verbal instead of physical. "Who is that!?" She ground herself. She seemed to be taking a little offense at Yuuki's presence right now.

"Why does it matter? She's not hurting anyone," I shrugged.

 **Bam. Bam. BASH!**

"Civilians are not allowed here during training hours Naruto you know that," she pointed out.

 **BASH. Bash. Clang.**

"True, but she has permissions from the Hokage to be here as long as either I, or someone I deem eligible to act as chaperone for her, is nearby." Fives had her eye twitch then gave Yuuki another look. Envy was what I saw in those eyes and how could she not be a little jealous. Yuuki is quite stunning but also three years older than her so it's sort of childish to be jealous of your seniors.

"Okay but who is she?"

"Why does it matter who she is? Leave her be Fives," I waved the girl off. Fives looked towards me like I just betrayed her, but I brushed it under the rug. I saw what was going in her head after all I was giving Angel special treatment. The same kind I stopped giving another girl I know.

 **CLING! Clang. Clung!**

Okay that was starting to get annoying.

"Sasuke stop training and come to the team huddle," Kakashi called out to the kid. The Uchiha broke his stance and tucked his kunai away. He clenched his fists and walked towards us but with his bangs hiding his eyes from us. Maybe that hair cut did more damage to his mind than I thought. He's really quiet and his aura now seems a little darker than before. I knew he was furious before but now it could be best taken as rage. This fight to come might be more interest than I first thought. All of this just for a haircut so I fail to see what the big deal is, but I guess I will find out so enough. Broody reached us but refused to look at me or even in my general direction. I crossed my arms over my chest at the kid as a retort.

"Well seeing that we are just excited and so full of energy today how about we..."

"I want to fight," Broody forced through still clenched teeth then rose his hand and pointed at me, "now."

Now that was interesting. He seems more eager than me to teach the other a lesson. I noticed his attire was a little different to what it usually is. His color scheme wasn't blue and white anymore but now all black. Black shirt, black shorts, black sandals, and a black bandana for his hiate wrapped around his forehead. What happened in the last two days that I'm not aware of for him to change in such a way? The look in his eye speaks of exhaustion but also fierce determination. I know that unfocused eyes shake anywhere. How long was he up at night reading through scrolls? How long was he hitting that block of wood? This might really get interesting.

Kakashi stepped between the two of us, facing Broody, and with his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "Come on Sasuke we can't have this sort of thing in the team. We need to..."

"Let Naruto and the dark one fight," came a much needed and undesired opinion from the side. Yuuki placed her hand down from her lips and waited for the fight to come. I hummed and got the attention of the ones that cared for my tone.

"Come on Kakashi-senpai its obvious Broody wants to fight me and let off some of that pent-up aggression so why not let the 'team' work through this and you as the team commander take a step back until we have a leader?"

"It isn't your choice Naruto."

"Good thing I said that in the form of a question and not a declaration so it's up to you if my explanation has any sound to it. We both have our own different experiences and if mine seems to be ignorant then I will let you handle it without any input from my part unless ordered to." I was really skating on thin ice right now just from the way his eye narrowed at me. I was ready to get into a fight with the only Uchiha on the team and wasn't full equipped to fight this man. I don't have my sword, armor, or even control over my chakra. I'd be destroyed if we fought. Thankfully Kakashi sighed and stepped back.

"If you both do duke it out like children try not to kill each other. Come on Sakura let the boys do their thing."

"B-but sensei what if they kill each other?" Five spoke up in a near panic.

"That's why I'm here Sakura so don't worry," Kakashi tried to calm her.

"I don't think..."

"Sakura. Go. A. WAY!" Broody roared. I took a step to the right so she could suffer the Uchiha evil glare stare mark three instead of me that somehow found himself in the middle of the two of them. I waited in my spot as Kakashi walked away to the spot under the tree next to Yuuki. Sakura followed a moment later leaving the two of us in the clearing alone. That dark glare fell over toward me and I grinned sort of evilly at the kid. It was emotions like this that motivated me to hunt for free and I never hunt for free. Whenever I came across people like this I'd make it quick just so they don't turn into a mass murdering sociopath like me. Once you get that first kill and puke you never get that sickness again just like the chickenpox. I'm a little worried about what will happen once he gets his first kill, but I'm sure it will be fine.

I crossed my arms again as the boy still hadn't made a move against me. "Come at me Broody. I hope you're not angry about your hair cut still. Don't you wish to punch me?" I waved for him to come at me, but he still stayed put. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "We have our differences Broody and I'm not sure what a haircut has anything to do with your crabby mood."

I looked back up and saw Broody gone from his position. I let my eyes leave his stop for longer than three seconds and he moved without me seeing it. Not exactly impressive but still good enough that he took advantage of my same bit of arrogance. Before I knew it, I saw stars and gasped from a harsh impact to the tip of my chin. I spun left then felt something impact the back of my neck forcing me down. Then I felt pain erupt into the pit of my stomach dazing me and sending me down to the ground. My legs caved and I felt down to the ground to stop myself from falling down completely. I cough and rubbed my stomach. Damn that smarts. Before I could even react, I was taken down to the ground. I let my ego get the best of me and broke the number one rule. "Never be taken by surprise." I'm supposed to be always aware of my surroundings and I did just the opposite then paid for it in damage to my chin, the top of my spine, and my sternum. This is disgraceful of me to do and I'm underestimating my opponent. Here I believed I knew enough not to be taken by surprise in such a way.

An eye for an eye I suppose. After what I did to damage his pride of course he'd return the favor. To an Uchiha pride is everything. I rubbed the back of my neck and slowly climbed up to my feet. I noticed despite my blurred vision someone backing away a step or two as I stood. I rubbed my chin and moved it left and right. It wasn't broken. Those shots took me by surprise I'll admit that and this the last time. I cannot afford the risk of underestimating anyone for if he had a knife in hand or on his feet when he did that I wouldn't be getting up right now.

Something positive came out of this though. I could smell the little bastard reeking with the scent of tomatoes and pepper to my right at this moment. I rolled my neck and took a deep breath. I couldn't hear a thing right now so maybe that shot to the chin did more damage than I first thought. I noticed the Uchiha's lips moving, but I couldn't make out anything he was saying to me. I know that with his smug smile he believes that he has already won. He did win against me at this moment and my pride is in pieces right now. His gaze so full or arrogance and pride meant nothing to me either now. It paled in comparison to what I felt for myself right now. I'm ashamed of myself and I need to redeem myself.

I lost all feeling and faced my newest target. The mission now is to crush all fight it has and restore my pride because just like an Uchiha pride is everything to a dragon.

Everything to me.

I don't need to **Contact;** this hunt is mine.

* * *

I stepped and stopped under his vision. I rose up with my dominate left and uppercut him in the chin forcing the target back. I rose my knee up while grabbing his shoulder and kneed him hard into his center impacting soft organs and tissue. The target fell forward. I rose my right arm and with no effort dropped down and elbowed the target in the back of the neck down to the ground to his hands and knees. I gripped his shoulders and rolled around into a throw away from me into a roll and skid along the ground. I returned the first three hits and a throw but it still it's not enough. It will submit to me or I will break it. I took a ready and neutral stance and slowly approached as my **target** climbed up to **its** feet.

My specialty has always been close quarters combat (CQC) with a mix of chi to empower overall striking power. I fight to end it quickly for my core style is based on fighting overwhelming odds whether it be multiple opponents or just one large one. Large in either power, experience, size, or a combination of these; but they still are stronger than myself in some regards that forces me to get serious. I haven't gotten that serious just yet. When I do the body count can be stifling. When facing a single opponent of known strength, speed, and will my style shifts to something less comfortable. My hands are at the ready and open for quick grapples or counters. My left side is slightly back and my right slightly forward to favor faster forward approaches but versatile enough to shift to the sides at a moment's notice. I drop down a couple inches with my knees bend and my chin is hovering above my right shoulder just in case I suffer some sort upper body attack aimed for the neck. Slowly, like I've once seen Anko used in me, I swayed slightly like a cobra seconds from striking. This is testament to her snake style that appears oddly like the **jūichiken** technique I learned in Japan.

I'm ready and my target was back in its feet. It was talking, but I couldn't hear like before. I could only hear the drums. The target took a stance, the intercepting fist or something like that, but its foot was in a 45 instead of a 30 degree. Its hand is in a half fist with the index and middle finger slightly open more than the rest. It looks to be ready, but it isn't. The target will submit to me.

I will ensure it.

It rushed forward first. I could see everything even the air that was moving out the way from its fist. I slapped its fist away and leaned back from a kick and returned it. I connected with its left knee of its stationary leg. I shifted to the left towards its right flank which it followed. I shifted back to the left when he threw a punch at me. I bat it away, and gripped its wrist. I threw my own punch, but the target caught it which is exactly what I want. I stepped and elbowed it in the chin with the arm it grabbed. The target grit its teeth, and I narrowed my eyes at that area. I wrapped its arm around its neck and turned it around. He brought its elbow around and impacted my left side along the ribs. Then it shot forward and kneed me in the chest but I stepped back enough to minimalize the damage. I shoulder tackled it in the chest and back then grabbed the back of its neck with interlocked fingers. It kneed me again once it reflected my grappling hold and I responded with a head-butt to the nose stunning it. I grit my teeth from the blows and squeezed the back of its neck until it felt it. I pushed it back and thrust kicked it in the chest away from me to get distance. It shifted to the side and evade most of my kick and followed through with one of its own. I rose my hand and crossed it over to catch its foot before it hit my face. I rolled around following the momentum a couple feet away.

I rushed forward this time with my fist clenched at my hip and ready for fire outward. I rose my arm up and exposed my side another one of its kicks. I ate the kick and grit my teeth from the chakra infused power behind it. I wrapped my arm around its leg and went for a palm strike to its chest. The target blocked my strike but that was fine. I used my other leg to sweep its last out from under it. Combined with my palm strike I force it down to the ground. I gave slack on its left leg to let it fall then dropped down and elbowed its ankle forcing its leg down. The target gasped and taken by surprise from my attack. I took to its side and mounted with my knee back. He watched as I kneed it straight into the hip of its left side and forced it to a roll away from me.

That leg is damaged and its speed now studded.

I took a stance again and slowly approached like before. The target climbed to its feet with a rage filled scowl upon its face. It was unsure now. I hurt it and it knows it. Its speed is gone to a point that I can match without much strain, and I'm fully committed to beating it. It wants to do the same for different reasons. I heard it's every step as it circled around me and drew my knife. I threw it to the right slightly behind me.

"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!" A fire ball the size of room fired toward me, but I could smell the burnt ozone before he even exhaled. My knife flew into the fireball totally engulfed by flames. I rose my hand in a half tiger seal, "Katsu." The kunai knife blew up in the epicenter of the fireball and shot balls of fire in every other direct other than mine. The target changed positions to my rear flank before the explosion to engage me. I drew another knife from my leg and sent it behind me. I heard a clang and drew a second. I met the target's knife with my own and brought it to a stop.

It stepped back and I threw three more knives at it and it deflected them with ease. I had yet to move from my spot and tossed a few more knives at the target. "What's wrong dope you can't even aim right?" My knives shot around it and in front of it and all around it.

I stopped with the last of my knives in hand and placed it back on my leg to stick with chakra. "Fool." I rose my hands to prep my jutsu.

The target went through seals again swiftly. "Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu!" It's pressuring me to keep me from making hands seals. I finished my seals and connected with the first kunai. The one directly behind the target and felt the pull of substitution. I replaced myself with that kunai right under its nose when the jutsu hit the area I was in. I charged my fist with chakra as he broke its stance to watch the aftermath of this jutsu. It didn't even realize I was behind it until it suffered a crushing kick to the side of its body. It gasped at the surprising blow. I switch my momentum to the other side and landed a kick at the area between its ankle and shin with enough power to kick its leg out from under it forcing it down.

With moderate reflexes it rolled forward and threw a kunai at me while he was upside down. I turned my head and let it sail behind me and let it roll away without chase. The target rolled up to its foot in a crouch. Its right leg was shivering from the blow to its bones and nerves. It's shocking speed was now shot but that kunai move from before wasn't bad. Had I been anyone else I would be sporting that in my neck or shoulder right now.

I walked towards it with my last knife out of seven in hand. I walked like there was no danger, but I was vigilant. An animal when cornered bears its fangs. I took a breath to switch tactics. "Just to let you know I don't plan to use any jutsu of elemental nature against you like you have against me. Can't do too much damage to the last of the Uchiha now can I," I shook a finger in front of it mockingly.

"Fuck you Naruto!" The target roared and charged at me playing right into my hands. I blocked a kick aimed for my head with a good amount of charka in it and was pushed back. I copied its kick and it blocked with one arm instead of too. Big mistake on its part. I breathed and pressed down on it and its ankle causing it to collapse. The garget fell down to a knee so I helped it back up with a rough grab of its shirt. I lifted up and pulled my arm back to show that I wanted to uppercut it. It blocked accordingly with both arms covering its chest and chin but that doesn't mean I can't hurt it. I shot my fist in and impacted with its left arm at the wrist. I think I felt something creak. The target grunted but countered accordingly. He grabbed my arms and pulled me in and truthfully I didn't see its knee coming. At first it was an uppercut aimed at my chin and I moved to evade it then he grabbed my shoulder and kneed me in the stomach. It wasn't the worst pain I've ever felt but still smarts a little.

I parried its punch combos and returned them to the same. He was really trying to beat me down.

I caught its fist and grabbed its upper arm. I turned around and shoulder threw it up and over into the dirt. He rolled back to its feet and shot towards me. I felt them hit my leg and force me to the side. I rose my arm up and parried a kick then threw a straight only for it to stop it cold. I pushed it back a couple feet and I stepped back further for distance in my stance. The target did the same and stared me down, gauging me, and waiting I assume for my move. I began to circle it and it mirrored me. This target is doing well to face off against my current level of strength and speed. Its only low chunin at best but still it's improved during the months we've been together. This is getting interesting.

Almost in unison we shot towards each other in a clash. Our forearms met and we pushed against one another. I breathed and pushed once more forcing it back and almost off balance. It shot up forcing my arm up and on instinct caught its fist when it attempted to punch me. I grip my teeth as its leg came up and kicked my thigh. I stepped back unintendedly, and it brought its leg back up aiming for my chin. I leaned left and reversal around to its flank. I shot my fist out and it parried it with its black eyes focused on my stance. It's adapting a bit it seems. That's a surprise and this is getting more fun now that my serious side is fading a bit. My target twirled around with a chop and I leaned back. He dropped into a sweeping kick and I shot my feet upward to evade. My back hit the ground with my hands clawed into it. I forced my foot out and swung it around forcing it back and drawing me back to my feet.

It shot at me then came down upon me like a hawk in a burst of speed. I could almost make out fire encasing its fist in this attack. That's new and unexpected but also dangerous. If I'm hit it will cause serious third degree burns at the least and probably break a bone on impact. Time to stop holding back a tad.

I took a breath and changed stance for a moment before readying myself for its drop. Hinata doesn't know, but I've been following her almost as much as she's been following me. I've been studying her for some reason I can't explain, and I'm drawn to her movements. Ones that for some reason I could relate to. One's that I began to use just like I will now. I drew my hands up and took her stance. I took a breath and watched the flow of the battle rhythm. I took another breath and flowed past the targets blow. The Hyūga have one very basic technique that I found very appealing.

One single forward heel to palm hand strike.

I waited for the right moment with the rhythm of the music. I felt the time was right so I moved fluidly. I stepped forward with my rear right leg and leaned a bit to the right with my left off hand out. Without moving it I used my body to sway slightly back to the left and my knuckles touched my target's wrist. It flowed with me to the side placing me out of the kill zone of its attack, but instead it into mine. With a second step with my forward left leg I leaned a bit further pushing the dropping punch away from me and completely opening up my targets torso for the next attack. I was back in my original position with my right leg back and left leg as lead. My attack was ready. My target noticed this and quickly attempted to raise its other arm in a futile attempt to block. I breathed in and in one final step forward, pushing with my right then I lunged forward and balancing on my left. My palm fired and impacted square in my target's chest. I left my breath go and with it the charka within with a mix of Ki created the impact effect, a resounding burst like a cannon shot, sending my target barreling away.

My hand glowed blue from my strike and I broke my stance. I waved my hand to disperse the aura encasing it just as the target hit the ground in a series of rolls and a skid.

I took in a couple more calming breaths with my eyes closed. I opened them, "It's over," I muttered to myself. That blow devastated **him** to the point that he's coughed out blood while he flew back. He's going to need some assistance from a medical ninja and soon.

I crossed my arms over my chest again as I watched him struggle up. I shook my head at him. "Come on Sasuke it was just a haircut." This makes no sense to me. Why be so motivated to attack just from a couple strands of hair removed from his head.

Sasuke growled and climbed back up to his feet showing an impressive display of determination. He wiped the blood from his mouth and panted from the shock of the attack. He winced from the pain in his ankle and wrist as he struggled to say off of it. "It's more than that Naruto!" Sasuke roared and approached me, but It was frail and unlike what he did before.

I rose an eyebrow again and blocked another kick with my hand that was weak to the point that I feel no need to block in the first place. "Then what is it Sasuke other than you having another midlife crisis," I asked in a disdainful tone which furthered his anger.

"You… son of a bitch," he growled. "My mother and..." He didn't finish saying that next person, "They cut my hair and you...you ruined it!"

I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the face center of his nose forcing him back away from me. "So your mom and whoever cut your hair like that and you left it like that in remembrance? Come on." I walked up to his staggered form then grabbed the back of his neck. I tossed him back away from me to the ground but he rolled to his feet going through seals.

"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu."

I rose my hand up and felt another pull of substitution. I appeared to his right out of the kill zone of that fireball. "You little brat." Sasuke turned his head toward me and met my fist to his face again. I've longed since stopped using my body's energies, so the push back was close to nonexistent. The Uchiha's face shot to the side but his body didn't move compared to the other times I hit him. It was more akin to a slap to the face than an actual punch. He was on both knees before me. "You're angry because I cut your hair because your family cut it that way?" I repeated again in my still calm and cool tone that I used ever since this fight started. I was so jaded now because this was no longer a fight. This was no longer a hunt. This is… boring. So much so that I can't believe I haven't died from it. Too much of one emotion can kill you and this one was killing me. What was it called again? Reactant boredom I believe.

"It's more than that!" He growled at me and trembled up to his feet. "You... You made me... look like him," he whispered the last bit of that. I blinked and looked over his hair again and thought back to the projections and ghosts I saw within the Uchiha Compound. Yeah, I can see it. His fist came up came shot across my face but I barely felt anything from it.

I took a breath and faced him. "Let me tell you something a wise man once told me," I said calmly. "A man who lives in the past forsakes his future."

My words shocked the boy to a standstill. He clenched his fists and rose up to punch me once more. It had no chakra behind it, but it was easy to telegraph. I let him punch me in the face once more sending my face swinging right. I huffed and faced him with my full attention focused square on him. Sasuke winced and fell over still in my range of kunai. I rose it up and tossed it in front of him. "At first I sort of regretted cutting your hair, but now I'm sort of contented that did it."

The Uchiha glared at me and brought his hands together. I used substitution again straight in front of him and kicked up shooting his hands up before he could finish. "No more of that please." It's rude to be so condescending right now, but I just couldn't help it. Especially now as I stomped his chest down with my foot until he fired into the ground below me. "I really don't care about your personal problems or what you saw as a kid." I stomped his chest again with a little less force but in a much sweeter spot earning a yelp. Something I didn't expect to hear, but I was still a pleasure to the ears regardless. I can't always get a pain filled scream when I torture someone, so I take what I can get.

When the boy stopped gasping so loud that he couldn't hear, I continued. "Your little post trauma thing is going kill you," I said calmly. "Move on or your past will devour you." Sasuke rose his hands up and grabbed my ankle but with my third stomped down into his chest I felt something beginning to give. He yelped again and shivered from the pain. I'm surprised that Kakashi hasn't stopped this yet. It's obvious I'm the winner and yet I haven't heard the call to stop.

"What… do you know Naruto?" The Uchiha boy spat at me. "You've never even had a family to lose!" I shrugged at him but still applied some pressure to his fourth rib down from the top on his left side. One more kick and it will break then shoot into his lung. That would be a very painful experience.

"Wrong again. I lost my family on my birthday thirteen years ago. October the tenth is my birthday and the same day I lost everything. Lucky me right?" I pulled my foot off of his chest and mounted on top of him. I leaned over and placed my hands on the flanks of his face and leaned in with a frown on my lips. Sasuke's eyes widened from my action, but I ignored it to continue my talk. "My mother and father died protecting this village from the nine tailed fox and because of them it was defeated. Maybe that's something to be proud of but I never knew them enough to feel proud. My God Parents abandoned me to live in this god forsaken village alone to suffer pain I'd say it much worse than anything you've ever suffered."

Sasuke growled the leaned forward until he was very close to my face. Black eyes devoid of hate but full of anger and confusion looked into mine. "You never watched you whole clan die in front of your eyes! You lost your family, but you never knew them to know loss," he pointed out truthfully from a Naruto stand point. I had a mother and killed my mother so I know loss well enough.

"True, I just know of them. Want to know a secret though," I grinned at the kid. His eyes widened at my smile. Fear filled those eyes and his flight senses began to take effect. "That little Uchiha massacre you saw I've seen many times over in other places. I've seen villages razed up to the ground, mountains of bodies around me, rivers of blood, and myself covered head to toe in it. I've even watched as monsters with the faces of men rape, pillage, and murder with smiles on their faces. Much like the one I have on my face heheheh," I chuckled as I placed my forehead on Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened at this but he couldn't run from me. I cut off any way for him to escape me. Since he's not going anywhere I continued my little story.

"I've seen people take lives and I've taken lives before to defend myself. You at the most were never touched. At a young age you saw a couple bodies and maybe a genjutsu of their deaths at the most. I've seen atrocities and suffered through them with my own blood, sweat, and tears. There are large differences between the two of us and one very important one is that I don't dwell in my past." I stressed firmly with my teeth showing from a growl. "I've lost friends and people I thought as family and I learned that if I stay weak I can't do a damn thing to stop it. I have dreams of the future to grow, make something of myself, to get a damned family for god's sack, and what do you wish to do?" I leaned up from him but remained on top so he couldn't crawl away. That smile on my face faded away but was replaced with something worse. A look of total apathy. Sasuke looked up to me utterly speechless. He fell back down until his head touched the ground.

"Train to kill someone, be an avenger, and all this other talk." The Uchiha still remained quiet for me. "That road leads to a dead end. I know from experience."

Sasuke finally blinked and leaned back up towards me. "What?"

I shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal. "I got angry and killed people for killing my sister," I confessed to him and everyone in the clearing including the spies watching me at the moment who will report this to the Hokage and Danzo. That's a part of the plan though. "I hurt the ones that hurt her in the same way they hurt me. Just so they could feel my pain as their own. That hatred I felt spread to the innocent and created misfortune for everyone that got in my way. From experience let me tell you that revenge leads to nothing but more pain. It leaves a hole in your heart that never goes away. It's still in me and I can still feel that emptiness. I fill it with certain people or targets or anyone that decides to get in the way of the mission, but it always empties in the end." I sighed and rubbed my head. "Then again why am I tell you this? I know if you devote life to hate and revenge it will lead you to betraying your loyalties," I drew off before climbing up to my feet.

I peered at the boy with my maniacal smile and bloodshot red eyes. "You don't want to do that," I chuckled and walked to the boy froze in place. The kunai around the Uchiha burst into smoke leaving him totally alone in the field. "Trust me when I say this Broody you don't want to become like that, else someone will have to the care of you and there won't be a thing I could do to stop it. Think about it." I walked to the rest of my team but stopped half way.

"Oh yeah," I turned back to face him. "You lost to me so you follow my lead for now on. If you have a problem we'll settle it again." I winked at the kid and left him in the field.

I ignored the horrified stares of my other teammate and walked up to Kakashi. "Teacher I'm done with this fight and I really think today should be a free day."

Kakashi said nothing but regarded me silently. "You have Sakura as well Naruto if you wish to be team leader." I didn't like that but nodded just the same.

I looked at the girl and she stepped back. "Do you wish to challenge me Sakura," I spoke her name as I regarded her seriously. I may be a bit winded from that fight, and damn he hits surprisingly hard, but I'm more than ready to fight her if I have to. I think she realized that I wouldn't hold back against her and quickly backed down.

"N-no," she shook her head and I smiled.

"Very well," Kakashi sighed. "I'll take Sasuke to the hospital. You two are good for the rest of the day."

"Yes Senpai," I responded.

"Yes sensei," Fives answered weakly.

I pulled hood back on over my head and returned to Yuuki now that I'm free. I sat down next to Yuuki with a leaf in hand. The princess took my hand in her own to support me while the memories rolled through my mind. I can usually control the darkness in my heart and the madness that takes hold of my body, but all the shit I have been through in both lives as a Jaeger and an Uzumaki put a vast amount of weight on my very being. Both lives are very much the same. We are both sad children that lost family as a young age, suffered under bigots, lost friends, and ended up being manipulated for most of our lives. That ended at age 27 as a Jaeger and soon enough it will as well now that I'm an Uzumaki.

I took deep breaths as Kakashi checked on Broody, who's still on the ground. I rubbed my cheek and my side a bit from his blows. Fives refused to look at me for the longest time and Broody was on his rear with his legs to his chest. Fives looked between the two of us from an empty Uchiha to me who got his comfort from the girl next to him. Five remained quiet for a time then left us behind.

"Naruto are you going to be okay." Yuuki asked in a worried tone.

"Angel, I haven't been okay in many years, but like I told Broody I have plans of the future and a crappie past won't hamper that." I waved of her worried expression. "Let's get some food Angel. I'm a bit hungry."

She nodded but looked at the Uchiha suddenly. "What about him." I rose an eyebrow at the Uchiha and shrugged. "We haven't eaten breakfast so maybe he could come with us. We can talk a little bit more about all of this as well," she suggested.

It didn't matter to me but I know she'll give me a look if I don't at least try to invite him. I walked up to Broody and Kakashi after hopping off the bench. Broody looked up to me with a brief moment of uncertainty. I waited for him to finish his train of thought trip thing before anything. "I'm hungry and going out to get food. Do you wish to come with me to talk if you're able?"

The Uchiha looked down to the ground and slowly struggled up to his feet. "No." He limped up to my side before stopping.

"Keep your hair cut and leave the past where it belongs." Sasuke said nothing in response. Kakashi walked up to him and placed a hand on this shoulder. In a second they were both gone from the training ground. I made my way back to Yuuki and shook my head.

"His loss but maybe we can talk Naruto. I never heard that before," she admitted. I should've seen that coming.

I scratched my hair and rubbed my head. "Angel there's a darkness inside me that never went away and never will." I took her hands but that wasn't good enough. I cupped her cheeks in my hands gently, "I don't want my darkness to touch you. I don't want you to see the 'me' underneath this flesh and see that black inside me. Once you touch that darkness it never goes away. Your father gave me the mission to protect you from all threats and that includes me. Don't scratch the surface...please."

Yuuki snort and placed her hand on top of mine. "Don't you dare cry," I pleaded and reached for a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"Naruto," she sobbing caused my heart to clench. How does she do this? I can keep it cool at all times. I pride myself for me emotional control and training. I had a dragon in my body for over twenty years along with one hundred plus demons that fed off of emotion, so I had to wipe my mind clean of everything. I still attempt do that now. Even when I smile, frown, scowl, roar, scream, and even flirt it's all without real emotion out if habit and not to let the monster in my body to take control of me. Even with all the pain I suffered in my life I felt nothing. For none of the girls I've met I felt nothing for them except for one and I had to leave her for the mission. I still regret my choice to this day. No one mattered enough to feel anymore but this girl brings out something. Yuuki brings it out. I feel tired, sick, depressed, and hurt from this girl. This random girl I met and befriended out of necessity has a hold on a part of me that shouldn't even be there. She can do whatever she wants with it when she wants it.

How did I let this happen?

When did I take this step back?

When did I let another on in?

Why do I not care that I did?

Emotions are a weakness. Weaknesses make you predictable. If you are predictable you can be hurt. If you can be hurt you can be killed. Right now, I'm weak because my senses are preoccupied. I was vulnerable right now and I had to get a grip.

"Don't do that." I blinked at her sudden words. "You're trying to shut yourself in again...and keep me out." I closed my eyes from those piercing red ones she has. I shook my head.

"It's better that way. I can't protect you if I let you in."

"I doubt that," she giggled sadly and rubbed my cheek. I shivered at that specific pleasure spot. "You're a dragon. Never shall you be conquered. Never shall you submit. That means double for me. If I fall I will just come back stronger and wiser than before."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Okay."

"Okay?" She questioned.

"Okay," I said again and firmly.

Yuuki smiled and took my hand. "We can talk then over breakfast to feed your impossible appetite."

"I don't eat that much," I muttered with a scoff.

"You eat enough to feed five of those, what do you call them? Akamichi, and they are ravenous, and yet you're worse."

"But I have table manners," I defended my honor.

"Which you don't use," she pointed out.

"I'm in better shape," I pat my flatter stomach as proof.

"Because you're always moving or training in some way. You even do that leaf thing in your sleep. You're always training or working."

"I find time for other things."

"And come back battered and bruised. I'm so worried when that happens to and you just tell me not to worry about it. For all I know you're fighting ninja or something all the time."

"Tssk." Close to the truth I got to say. Every day since I've been back I've had my run-in with big bad ninja and lots of loot as well. Let them come and I'll eagerly fight them to the death.

"See you do that as well when you find no reason to argue because you know I'm right. You are going around fighting ninja just like the one from that one night," she reminded me of the assassin at the capital I killed.

"Not all the time. It's only like three times a week so far, and I take care of it. The less you know and all that."

"So, you're off fighting for me and yet keeping me in the dark?" She appeared downcast once more.

"It's for the best Angel. The shadows are where I belong, but not you. Stay in the light where you can grow."

"No, I want to know these things. When my protector and boyfriend goes out risking everything for me I want to know," she stressed strongly with fire in her eyes.

"Just focus on our business for now. If I'm going to make you a business owner with a multi-billion ryo corporation then I need you to be able to stick to the light."

Yuuki giggled, "you're still going on about that. Naruto, I don't know a thing about business. I did some studying about it, but I have a terrible poker face."

"My dear sweet Angel with the way you look into a man's soul and cut them with your hair you don't need something like that."

The princess rubbed her hair and pouted. "I don't have sharp hair."

"You can't get cut by it but anyone else can. You can cut someone's hand off with one strand. I don't know what power you mother had or has or even what clan you're from, but I aim to find out."

Yuuki rubbed her soft razor soft hair and combed it through her fingers. Silver hair is abnormal even in the ninja world where I have seen natural purplenette, bluenette, greenette, and others I can't fathom but silver is a first for me. Red eyes as well isn't normal. Kurenai has them but she's the only on in this town with them. Maybe that's a clue.

In the distance I saw the woman of note next to a sushi place. I'm not a fan of raw fish this time in the morning, but I was curious about those eyes of hers. They're so much like Yuuki's but at the same time they're not. Yuuki's are a deeper red than hers and that leaves me to wondering just what her parentage is. Kurenai's file is restricted from what I researched. Just what is the village trying to hide? I know I saved her once from a rapist so maybe I can take advantage of that.

I saw the rest of her team with her talking amongst each other. Dogmeat, bug boy, Hinata, and their teacher. I narrowed my eyes to a near shut.

"Come on guys let's go get some meat," Kiba announced excitedly.

"Kiba we had meat yesterday. It's not your turn to choose today. It's Hinata's," devil eyes said with a wage of her finger.

"I-I don't mind meat sensei. We can j-just go to that one place again," Hinata spoke for herself.

"Yeah, you see let's go to meat castle!" Kiba cheered on for that idea.

"Kiba calm down and Hinata if you have a place you wish to go please tell us. Your opinion means just as much as mine or Kiba's." Kurenai said.

"O-okay. I... I would like some t-tofu." I smiled a bit at that one from Hinata.

"Yuk that tasteless stuff? Gross," Kiba spat out.

"Kiba do you want to eat meat ever again because I have a Genjutsu I can show you to make you sickened by it for life," Kurenai said with a dull tone.

"Ah, no that fine tofu sounds awesome, right Shino?"

"Hmm."

"Shino agrees."

"No it's not that." Shino muttered.

"Yes, Shino you with me in this?" Kurenai said.

"It's not that either."

"Then what is it then?" Kiba growled.

"Someone's listening in on us."

I opened my eyes and broke my listening mode just a few meters away from them. The team was tense now and Dogmeat looked around frantically. "Who is spying on us? Where is the jerk?"

"Right behind you," I spoke for myself.

Kiba jumped away a couple feet away from me with a wild look in his eyes. He saw me and snarled, "Damn it foxhole you scared the shit out of me!"

"Language Kiba," Kurenai stressed.

"Yeah Dogmeat language." I smirked.

Kiba pouted and crossed his arms. "Even now I'm ganged up on by you and some woman." I punched his shoulder forcing Kiba back a step. He growled and did the same and forced me back a bit. I smirked and so did he. "Fine whatever. What's up Foxhole?"

"Just got done beat up on Broody. It was boring."

"I bet heheh, you can survive five minutes with Celia so I'd be surprised if he's still in one piece." Kiba noticed Yuuki and waved at her. "Sup princess?"

"Hi Kiba." Yuuki waved back with a soft smile on her lips. Kiba came over to my house once to demand why his house reeked of my scent. He saw her and when he saw her he tried to flirt with her. I threatened to neuter him and he came to the judgment that she's my mine so he stepped down. Something about our scents conforming to each other or something like that.

Yuuki turned towards the other two she knew and bowed. "Good morning to you as well Miss Kurenai and Hinata," she greeted the both of the respectfully and came back up from her bow.

"Good morning Mistress Yuuki," Hinata bowed her head a bit.

"Morning Yuuki," Kurenai adopted a small smile.

"What are you both doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Looking for something to eat mainly," I answered.

"And Naruto-kun overheard your conversation for tofu," Yuuki added in after me.

"So if you go out we wish to join you," I continued on.

"Unless you don't want us to," Yuuki finished calmly.

"Nah, it's cool with us I'm sure, right teach?" Kiba looked up to his sensei and so did the rest of us.

Kurenai blinked. "I, ahh, don't mind?"

"Awesome let go." Kiba started marching in a random direction.

"Ano, Kiba-kun," Hinata called to the Dogmeat.

"Yeah Hinata."

"T-the tofu place is the o-other w-w-way."

"Oh, really," Kiba smiled sheepishly. "My bad."

I shook my head.

"Ah Kiba you should introduce your friends to us first," Kurenai said I think for Shino mostly. Then again I don't see Kurenai that much outside of two interactions so far. Maybe she doesn't recognize me yet. I did get to club without a hood or anything shadowing my face and I've long placed it one over my head before leaving the training ground.

"But you know him and that's Princess Yuuki. She's royalty from some place." I nodded and Angel did the same but a little lower. Shino bowed his head slightly which Yuuki returned. They don't know what country she's a princess for but being raised by royalty and taken along on visits to other countries here as the daughter of the daimyo she had to a proper way to act in public and among strangers.

Kurenai stood there looking at me and trying to figure me out. "So, who is he?"

"You don't recognize him? That's Naruto." I waved at the woman the most to see if she was even paying attention to me. Hinata seemed to turn red instantly at the mention of me. If I'm lucky I can separate Hinata from her team for the rest of the day and get them to talking. If these two can be very good friends it'll work out in the future. So far they've barely spoken to each other than once. They need more time to get close.

Befriending the clan heir to the clans that matter will get me far in this town it being one of the reasons I will get my hands on a part of them. Except the Nara clan. I don't essentially care for those shifty eyed shadow users and the thought of being under their possession makes me tempted to reenact the Uchiha massacre with them as my make shift Fan clan. I'd trust a Yamanaka over them even though they manipulated my memories for as long as I can remember.

With these thoughts in mind I pushed Hinata forward toward the Princess eager for them to start talking.

"Naruto Uzumaki you've been requested by the Hokage." Just like that my plan was put on hold. I sighed and clenched my fists. I didn't care if this was a jonin or ANBU coming to get me I was about to break someone's knees in. I turned around to do it then saw who it was that came and got me. The purplenette anbu with a Cat mask being one of the few anbu I never pranked or hated. That old man likes to play dirty. "Just encase you 'accidentally' got 'separated' from your escort I was requested to get you," Cat repeated I think from another time in her voice masked tone. I know she was talking in an amused tone and despite that emotionless mask I could feel her smiling underneath.

"Very well," I sighed and walked to the woman. "Kiba if you could take care of the Princess while I'm gone I'd appreciate it." Kiba gave me a thumbs up in response.

"Wait, Naruto you can't leave me." Yuuki reached out and took my sleeve in hand.

"Princess the Hokage request me so I have to go alone. You can't come with me."

"But why not," she said with a pout. "I'm the princess."

I gently pried her fingers from the fabric of my sleeve and kissed to top of her hand. The girl swallowed her blush the best she could but her pale skin still turned a rosy red. "Your dragon needs to fly way for a moment, but he will return in time. Allow man's best friend to look after your well-being for now please."

Yuuki bit her lip seemingly unsure on whether or not to let me go but in the end relented with a sigh. "Hurry back please."

"Of course. Keep her safe Dogmeat and stay alert. A princess of Yuuki's stature always has an assassin or two after her."

"Fox man I got this. This isn't my first ride on an escort and protection mission so relax. She's in good hands." I placed my hand on Kiba's shoulder which he returned with a determined smirk. I nodded and stepped back.

"I'll be back," I waved at the team. I felt someone touch my shoulder and in the super-fast movement we shot from building to building until we reached the academy where the old man would give out missions every few days a month.

It seems today was one of those days.

Cat silently escorted me down the hallway of the mansion up to the old man's office. I wonder just what he needed from me all of the suddenly, but I can assume it might be about one of two things. Yakumo who is still at the hospital last I checked, or the fact I just defeated the Uchiha and took second of command for the team. I took a breath and braced myself for this and more as we approached the door. I got my bearing for a second before knocking three times.

"Come in," the old man ordered and I entered with Cat right behind me. The old man looked up from his current stack of documents and smiled. "Naruto, what brings you here?" He asked and I struggled and somehow succeeded from rolling my eyes. He called me here but messing with me isn't too out of the norm for him. I grabbed my usual chair from the side of the room and placed it in the usual spot before sitting down to face the man.

"Cat, your dismissed," he waved her off. Cat bowed before fading away. I waited patiently as the man pushed his paperwork away from his line of sight to regard me with his normal sense of familiarity and grandfatherly nurturing. "Now, it's been brought to my knowledge that you have defeated Uchiha Sasuke in a no holds bare match. Is this true?"

"Yeah, I was able to defeat him," I nodded.

"I see. Your match and your revitalization of the billet of Team Leader isn't too big of a deal. Though the extent in which you forced your Draconian will upon Uchiha Sasuke is. He had to be escorted to the ER for a collapse of both his lungs." I thought back to the attack from before and shook my head. I didn't hit him that hard... I think.

Suddenly the old man stood up and walked from around his desk. "Follow me," was all he said before walking to the door out. I gathered my thoughts with ease and made my way out right behind him.

"You've never been before the council before have you Naruto," he asked and I remained silent. "You will be today Naruto. Questions have been raised on your actions. They'd like to hear your input on them," the old man glanced in and I bit my lip.

"This is sort of out of the blue old man," I stated.

"Is it," he questioned back at me and I remained silent. "You've improved drastically but to what extent is uncertain. Regardless you are at the level of a chunin already and surpassed most of your peers. Reports from Cat, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, and a few more ninja you've been exposed to in the village have submitted a report on you that have been brought together collectively. You've done a good job at covering up your sudden increase in funds but some people have noticed your direction with the rebuilding and possession of a few establishments around the village."

I suppose the sudden shifts in market and property would raise a couple eyebrows.

"You're increase in mission tempo that's recorded has been brought up as well on top of the recommendation submitted by Kakashi himself. Factor in your condition as well plus what you were in the past and are now. You've done well keeping many of your exploits contained. Many of which I'm not sure of truthfully," he admitted. "But regardless the combination of those factors, your presence, and the effect you've had on three of the ninja clans in this village being the Aburame, Inuzuka, and finally the Kurama has spawned much controversy amongst the council."

The old man stopped and looked up on gravely. "You've much to answer for and explain my boy."

I thought on the old man's words and smirked a bit. "So a hidden investigation has been going on through I figure you all have been gathering data on me to present against me since I've came back." I shook my head with a breath in and out. "I knew this would happen. I guess what happened to Uchiha Sasuke was the last straw?"

"Yes. The council was in session during and we awaited the results before deciding to summon you."

"I see." The sins of my past have caught up to me it seems and to answer to the powers of the village.

Fools.

I need to learn more restraint to avoid detection it seems. I know that members of the governing body of Konoha can come together to review a ninja of the village when they wish, but to actively request me for an audience it's very gutsy for a good amount of the civilians and the members of the ninja council.

 **This...** is going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is going be political in Face the Music Part ll. God help us.

Thanks for reading and please review

* * *

Omake: Gai's Struggle

* * *

Maito Gai has been loyal to the village for as long as he can remember.

He has never committed any actions that could even be hinted as selfish or a betrayal towards the village or its interests. He's strove for greatness each and every day and has been a man of his word to the best of his ability. He's fought, bleed, cried, and been broken in more ways than one for his village. If anyone is a patriot and cares more to the village than him it's only a hand full of people. He wants everyone to improve each and every day including his protégé Rock Lee. He's proud of him and he always strives for new heights.

Maito Gai has been strong on his promises to help any life that comes before him.

He remembered fittingly the little lady upon her steed staring down upon her with a smile nearly as bright as her own. She asked, nearly begged him to train and improve her dragon each and every day. He said he would make him the strongest and for the first couple days that's what he did. He didn't realize that it was the Kyūbi container himself, Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't expect a young man to have the eyes that he did. The unmatched tenacity and his attitude to never surrender even to exhaustion pushed him to unconsciousness the first couple days. As the weeks past he saw that Naruto didn't see him as a teacher much anymore. Any advice about ninja and training techniques, including how to improve his taijutsu, came from him. Naruto nearly attached himself to him and Maito Gai was more than happy to accept it. He did promise to train him but it went past that.

Maito Gai protects his students from themselves same with from anyone that threatens them.

He knows his training is difficult and not many could commit themselves to it. Naruto has shown himself as a young man willing to do anything to improve. He didn't take short cuts and never once did he cry or complain during training. He'd focus and strive to grow fast and hard. He gave Naruto a weighted training vest just like the weights that Lee wears around his ankles and even then he never surrendered to his exhaustion. It was up to Gai to stop him and force him to take a rest. Lee and him became good friends once they began to train together. They both grew through hard work and even Naruto adopted the same green apparel they had during training. It was great and with a balanced diet and herbs he improved faster than he thought possible. He rested when told to and if anyone tried to interrupt their training with thrown bottles or words he'd protect his student with ease.

Maito Gai was at a loss for once in his life.

The time that Gai happened upon Naruto, beaten, bleeding, and broken, for once in his life he was conflicted on what to do. His way was always to improve every day and stay the course for the betterment of the village. Follow the rule and the law like any good shinobi should. Then he comes to this position where his mind was conflicted and he was unsure of what to do like never before. He knew this as something he was supposed to report to not only the Hokage but the intelligence section as well but thought back to the words of his student. He begged him not to take him to the hospital and Gai is no medical expert. He thought back to the promise to the little lady to train him and he protects his trainees.

Gai wasn't blind to the treatment that the young Uzumaki faced everyday throughout the year he was training his own team of genin. He knew that if he turned the Uzumaki in to the hospital questions would raise and Naruto would have been "reevaluated" which meant they wouldn't take chances and break into his mind to find out what happens and shift it. He if said anything his student would be hurt from it and he had to protect him. If he didn't report this he'd be going against his duties as a ninja for the village and that was unthinkable. Naruto was in critical condition and needed medical help and fast. Gai had only moments to decide and act.

Maito Gai never breaks his tenets.

That day he did to protect Naruto, to keep to his word of the little lady, and train the young one after he recovered. That day was one that made him wonder if he had did his shinobi duty what would've happened to Naruto. He carried the boy to an old friend of his that knew as much about medical procedures as the medical nin in the village. She nursed him to health and since then they've kept their betrayal a secret. Still he wondered what Naruto did to end up like that. How he survived as well.

Maybe he over thought the situation a bit, but regardless he made his choice. One he's lived with to this day. A secret that Naruto has thanked him profusely for and since then it's eaten away at him. But it pales in comparison to the fire that builds in his stomach to see the growth in his little disciple each and every time train.

After his time with Kakashi he comes over to the training grounds to train and improve. Ten Ten accepted him in their sessions when he's free typically after noon or before 1, and Rock Lee eager accepts his new Rival in Hard Work with open arms. Maito went against one of his tenets and it turned out better at the end for himself and his team. Though from what he's witnessed, Kakashi's team has suffered from Naruto's refusal to work with them. This was Naruto's choice though and the issues between teams isn't his business.

Kakashi knew that Naruto was training with him and didn't seem to like it. The last contest that they had was whether or not Gai could continue to train him. Gai won placing him in the lead in their rivalry 50-49. It's remained this way for a while now.

"Gai-sensei," the blue beast himself looked up from his thinking pose to one of his youthful students. He nearly forgot they are in the middle of a training session right now.

"Ah, Ten Ten," he announced brightly with a smile. The girl seemed a bit exasperated from him energy but soon relented with her own smile.

"Do you know when Naruto will be back to train again? I've some new techniques like to like try on him," she asked with a strong smile on her lips while looking to the side.

Gai has always been happy to see that his team and Naruto get along so well. Ten Ten has gotten into the habit to testing out her weapon arts and seal arts against Naruto almost every other day, and he never refuses. Even at times when Lee or Neji would refuse Naruto never did showing his youthful energy every single time. He'd show us all his master evasion tactics and just how easily he can perform under pressure and adapt to new situations. Whether crater making explosions or massive waves of weapons Naruto would face it willingly and without backing down. Not even when it appears he wishes to he never submits and Ten Ten is very appreciative. It shows in her smile and crackle.

"Do not worry Ten Ten. I'm sure he'll be here later today to train," Gai said with a super thumbs up.

"He'd better," she said before walking away back to the training posts to get back into the mix.

It's been two months since they've trained together and they've each improved every day. Lee especially to stay in line with Naruto. From what Gai remembered Naruto is facing his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, for rights to the Team Leader billet. That hasn't been utilized since back when he was a chunin himself. It would be interesting and good towards promotion if Naruto held the authority of a Jonin over his teammate and even more becoming a Cardinal Genin. Neither of these have been done before in years but for Team Seven Gai could see a reason behind it. The Curse of Team Seven has lingered in the air since the last many years ago. When they say seven is a lucky number it's the opposite in this regard. With Naruto in that position maybe... just maybe.

"But enough of that," Gai announced before slapping his hands together to get the attention of his team. "Alright team gather on me! Time to train!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee was the first to stop his kata and rush before him practically glowing with energy. The other two joined them as well and Gai grinned.

"Now for today we have round about drills!"

Ten Ten groaned, "But sensei he did twist sprints yesterday."

That was true. The movements are hard on the hips and meant to train you for quick changes in motion and improved maneuverability if airborne. Maybe a different work out is in order. "Very well, we shall do Proud Fews then!"

"Wait I take it back!" Ten Ten said swiftly.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei. I will do at least three hundred push up during each session! If I can I will do five hundred squats with a boulder on my back! If I can't..."

"Shut up fool," Neji said coldly at his teammate causing Lee's energy to simmer a bit.

"Now now Neji no need for that. But I can see we have plenty of energy to spare. So let's get some training in."

The training sessions with a team so utterly and completely different in styles and goals hasn't been easy for Gai since he started. He held his team back to train for an entire year at the least before tackling the coming Chunin exams hosted in Konoha in a few months. He wanted them to be capable of surviving the trails of the leaf that not many can do. He trained them not to the point of death and exhaustion like Naruto does to keep up with him. Naruto admittedly word with diligence unfounded in a boy his age. Being a dragon must be difficult for him.

Gai has seen that sash on his hip like everyone else he passes. Not many understand what the crest of a Dragon means in this country. Only those who fought in the wars the past where a dragon was raised to lead the country out of darkness know of them. Same with those that might look into why Dragon Symbols are illegal to wear in country. Naruto wearing that can be seen as him being defiant but that's not the case in this regard.

Gai read the reports of a new dragon raising up above the odds and even saw the article about what that Dragon faced. This dragon was random in his fighting styles, superior adaptive to his ever-changing situation, ruthless against his opposition, and showed a level of determination that sparked a bit of admiration from him.

He faced against one of the kunoichi, one of the Huntresses, of Nadeshiko. They are the specialist of the village and one of the highest ranked in their hierarchy and yet turned the hunt around upon her.

He faced against a man with the ability to control explosions and blasts forcing any manner of close quarter combatant to be at severe disadvantage. Still through planning and will he succeeded in defeating him.

He went toe to toe in a kenjutsu and sword bout with a samurai of the Land of Iron. A ronin would be a better term to use though regardless from what he read the dragon shifted and moved in speeds faster than ever before displayed and flowed through his opponent's assault despite turning much of his clothes into ribbons. The photo of the execution that ronin suffered has been talked about for weeks.

Lastly he overcame a ninja of unknown origin outside of him being extremely powerful with mulitple kekkei genkai that Gai has only heard of in rumors. As If the spirit of the dragon awoke within him the dragon transformed with some manner of energy surrounding his hands and feet. His eyes apparently glowed red in one and purplish blue in the other. In near inhuman levels of strength, speed, and will the dragon ended this with his hand in his opponent's chest.

The dragon was savage and unwavering. His life was on the line and he refused to die. After his win the dragon disappeared and the Daimyo announced his new dragon was sent out to protect the country.

Naruto is a dragon and more than likely the one he read about. That means that Naruto was more than worth his sacrifice. Every dragon embraced their destiny and shaped the world to what it is now. Being a container Gai always knew he'd play a part but one this large, he'd wouldn't have expected it.

Because of what Naruto is or could be Gai didn't hold back against him in training and Naruto accepted it with open arms. The training he forced Naruto through could kill a normal man. The sort of training he hasn't done for his team outside of Lee. These thoughts too plagued his mind and the unfairness of it. He sometimes wished the ninja world was black and white like he believed in the past. Good and Bad. Right and Wrong. But in this regard his greatest challenges as of late wasn't from the outside, but within. He watched his team run, duck, push, and clash and could only think back to what if he pushed them more. Pushed them all the same but Gai knows that's not possible. Not everyone is like Naruto or Rock Lee. They overcome through such trials but Ten Ten and Neji would only end up hurt.

Training a team isn't simple.

Training Naruto is even more complicated.

"There you are!" Ten Ten spoke out as she stopped what she was doing with her twin katana and faced towards someone approaching the training ground. To Gai's expectance it happened to be Naruto but he wasn't alone. Behind him was the little lady from before walking almost refined and gracefully behind him. The little lady said something to him and he responded in kind before gesturing to Gai's team.

"Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee waved at his rival and Gai grinned. They've some time left for some more training and seeing that Naruto was here they could experiment a little.

Rock Lee ran up towards Naruto and struck a youthful pose. Naruto shook his head and spoke to Lee. Lee's energy grew brighter and he gave Naruto a thumbs up before escorting him and the little lady out to greet us.

"Good afternoon Master Gai," Naruto greeted him with his weighted vest on like usual and sash on his hip as well. The magenta colored dragon seemed to be roaring today in the fabric but it might be a trick of the light. Maito Gai is still unsure why Naruto calls him Master, but it makes him feel brighter than ever. He's the only one Naruto calls that and takes pride in that.

"Good afternoon Naruto!" Gai approached his disciple with his smile glowing brightly. "You as well Little Lady," he greeted the same silver haired red-eyed young woman from before.

The little lady bowned politely and Gai had the urge to do the same, which he did almost unconsciously. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Maito Gai. Thank you still for training and protecting my dragon."

"It's no problem!" Gai announced fierily. "Naruto has been a big help with my team as well. Right Ten Ten?" He asked the one that gets the most assistance from him.

"Yeah, right." Ten Ten said with a bit less youthful energy in her tone that it made Gai to a double take on her. Ten Ten seemed to be focusing a bit on the little lady that Naruto was escorting.

"Ah right," Naruto said and stepped out of the way just as Neji arrived to the fold. "This is Rock Lee as I said before," Naruto began introductions with a wave of his hand towards Gai's student.

"Hey there! I'm Rock Lee and you are very beautiful," Rock Lee admitted in a bright tone but reddened cheeks.

"Teehee," the little lady giggled a bit and bowed her head. "it's a pleasure Rock Lee."

"This is Neji Hyūga," Naruto gestured to Neji next who glared heavily at the little lady. It was as if trying to figure her out. The little lady didn't falter though and glared at him as well. It was then that Gai noticed a bit of a strange air around her stare. One never noticed before.

"Pleasure," was all Neji said before bowing his head shortly breaking contact. The little lady let a small smile pass on her lips again and returned it.

"This is Ten Ten," Naruto gestured to the last of the team.

Ten Ten walked up to the little lady with her hand out. "Nice to meet you," she said pleasantly.

"Likewise," the little lady said just as pleasantly. Gai would say almost mirroring the same why Ten Ten did it. She took her hand and they shook once before breaking contact.

Ten Ten stared at the girl a moment longer before turning her attention towards Naruto and giving him a look. He shrugged in response to it.

"And everyone this is the Heavenly Daughter Princess Yuuki," he spoke almost proudly and this drew a bit of curiosity from Gai. He's never heard of a Princess Yuuki before or there being someone proclaimed as the "Heavenly Daughter" either as far as his knowledge goes.

"I knew you were a goddess… I mean princess," Lee corrected himself swiftly with a nervous grin.

Neji appeared unaffected by this revelation and Ten Ten hummed with some interest.

"It's wonderful to meet you all," she said as heavenly as her title called for.

"So, are you really a princess," Ten Ten asked only for Lady Yuuki to smile.

"I am what I am. Nothing more or less," she gave a Naruto-esque answer which speaks volumes of the kind of relationship they might have or even the type of exposure she has to him.

"That's fair," Ten Ten stated then smiled at Naruto. "Bout time you got here Naruto I got some techniques to try," she worded devilishly. "Some tools to use as well."

"Speaking of which," he stopped her there. "Where's my swords, armor, and crossbow?" He glared straight through her.

Ten Ten irked a bit. "It's…. It's still not ready," she responded swiftly.

"I went to the shop today," he growled and she winced. "I was told you finished on the fourth day and it's been two weeks." He claimed and Ten Ten was speechless.

"W-well I was just… looking at them a bit longer," she finally admitted to him and he just narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I might have tested them out a bit…."

"You did what!?" Naruto rose his voice in a roar that made Lee take a step back and Ten Ten brace a bit. "What do you mean by that? You wielded my swords?" He clenched his fists then suddenly went still. "Did anything happen?" He questioned calmly.

"Uh, no I don't think so."

"That's good. You need to be careful," he sighed. "Those two aren't toys or normal so I'd like to have them back please."

Ten Ten frowned deeply and sighed as well. She reached into her ninja pouched and pulled out a scroll. "Oh yeah," she said before opening it. "What took you so long to get here? Do you get off at noon on Monday?"

That also crossed Gai's mind as well. Naruto is normally here earlier than now.

"I had a dual with Uchiha Sasuke on my team for Team Leader position," he announced and earned a look of interest from Neji.

"How youthful! Did you defeat them Naruto-kun?" Rock Lee questioned enthusiastically.

"Quite easily actually," Lady Yuuki answered for him instead and Gaiwas admittedly surprised. He knew Naruto was quite strong but to beat the Uchiha prodigy and even "easily' as Lady Yuuki stated was a shock. "I have a video," she alleged and pulled out a small camera.

"You took a video?" Naruto asked and he was genuinely shocked at this fact.

"Yes, would you like to see?" She held up the camera innocently as if unaware of how invasive her actions were.

"I do!" Rock Lee shot to the side to watch. "To see hard work overcome natural skill," he prattled over.

"This is my favorite part," she stated and Ten Ten then Neji walked over to see. Gai leaned over to watch as well. What he saw moved him.

"Yes Naruto! SO AMAZING!" Rock Lee cheered.

"Wow. That had to hurt." Ten Ten blinked.

"How?" Neji questioned.

Gai watched as Naruto almost meshed the teachings from him and his team together in a near perfect parry without breaking his form or position. He restored his original position naturally opening up his opponent for the fierce counter attack to come. A transition of styles from Rock Lee to Ten Ten and finally a near flawless Hyūga palm strike into the young Uchiha's natural center.

Gai's pride swell in his chest but also his shame. Naruto has grown in ways unfounded compared to his own genin.

"Wait, this was taken 30 minutes past 8 in the morning," Ten Ten remarked upon. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Well, you see I was called in by the Hokage to step before the council to explain myself. That ate up about four or so hours of my time. Then I had to take care of some stuff at the hospital. That took a couple more hours out of my day including what happened afterwards. After that I went to find the princess and get some food. Then went to the shop to find you Ten Ten and when I didn't see you I came here at this time. I still haven't gotten my stuff back as well," he stressed the hardest on and Ten Ten snapped her fingers. She aims to keep his stuff as long as possible it seems.

"Ten Ten," Maito Gai reprimanded. "Keeping what isn't yours isn't very youthful."

"Fine," she sighed and squat back down to her scroll. Smoke burst around the seal and once it faded revealed some interesting arms. A katana and the armor Gai saw he remembered from the tournament months back. The ronin wielded that and wore that armor. The next sword was strange in design and nothing like you'd see a traditional ninja wield. Naruto isn't a traditionalist though. Lastly was a crossbow. Most ninja don't utilize such weaponry for its difficulty to use under pressure but this one is different. It was heavily modified.

"You tried to recreate my crossbow," Naruto didn't ask but noted as he picked it up. He examined it carefully before regarding Ten Ten with a questioning look.

"Guilty," Ten Ten confessed with a shrug them smile. "You'll be happy to hear that I failed. The design is strange by in a very good way. You're weaponry as well is very fascinating. I'm sorry for keeping it for as long as I have Naruto," Ten Ten bowed modestly.

Naruto returned it but not as low. "Ten Ten if you wish to examine the arms I bring simply ask. That's all you need to do," he spoke maturely and full of understanding.

"Sorry," she said again and leaned back up. "And thanks," she smiled at him before narrowing her eyes. "Now you ready to pay tribute?" She smirked him and he sighed.

"Good luck Naruto-kun," Rock Lee paled slightly before stepped back away.

Neji bowed to Naruto a bit before leaving the clearing as well.

"Wait, what's going on," Lady Yuuki asked a bit worried of what was going on.

"Just training to improve their youthful energy Lady Yuuki! If you want you can follow me and watch from the side."

Lady Yuuki looked between the two genin who faced each other. Naruto slowly outfitted himself with his two sword, Katana on his left hip and large broad sword on his back. He clipped the crossbow to his hip on the right side and sealed his armor away in his own scroll. Lady Yuuki appeared hesitant to leave but nodded and followed Gai to the side to watch.

Naruto is growing with every passing day in why unfathomed by anyone.

Maito Gai is unsure of himself and his pacts. He does know that the land will shift around this young man and he's shaping him for the future. One he's unsure of but will face. He made his choice and he sticks with him no matter how hard it gets. That's how he is and strives his students to emulate as well. Naruto included.

"Master Gai," Naruto called in a stance with his knee been, off side as lead, and with his hand over his back and large sword in hand. "Can you start us?"

Ten Ten pulled out her scroll and unseal two sickles with chains and weight to use against him and waited at the ready.

Gai took a breath and thought on the past, the present, and the future to come for the choices he's made that day. Was he ready to do this and accept the consequences to come? Of course he's ready.

"BEGIN!" He pronounced stunning with the sun shining upon the two. This word wasn't just for his two youthful students for their bout, but also for himself.

* * *

A/N: Alright an Extra for Maito Gai's side of things a bit of the internal conflict he's going through. A stuggle he'd never make known to anyone as well. Who should be next through? I leave that up to you in the review section or via PM.

Thanks for reading and please review.

I was asked where most of the insanity that is Naruto stems from same with any pairing. Answer: it's mostly in the Naruto opening and Endings and my thoughts on them mainly the music. Also the Naru-Flow on Youtube. Listen to it if you get the chance. It's cool if you know Naruto well.


	19. How to Lose a Bet

**Chapter 19: How to Lose a Bet**

* * *

This walk of mine was taking a moment that's for sure. I was led to believe that most of the council meeting happened within Hokage Mansion so why have I been walking for the last hour with this old man. He handed me a scroll that happened to be my service record, currently up to date. I got curious and looked it over only to see that my stats have increased a bit. It's interesting that my stats rose from an E to a C except for genjutsu that is still rock bottom at E-Rank. Heh, if only they knew. I'm a little more proficient in genjutsu than they think, not that it matters. According to Master Gai I'm B rank at the least for my Tai-jutsu same with my Kenjutsu from Cat. Anko could contest that my weapon arts are higher than this same with my ninjutsu. Then again I've kept most of my ninjutsu talent hidden from the eyes of this village same with my spiritual. The old man has kept most of what he knows hidden for me. If he didn't I'd end up unbalancing every team I'd end up attached to. Even the one I'm in now.

That's why I'm pushing for ODSF or at least an apprenticeship. My teachers seem to agree including Master Gai. I'd love to be attached to Cat or Anko as their apprentice. I'd prefer Master Gai but he has Rock Lee, that Hyuga that isn't Hinata, and finally... Ten Ten. I felt a smile come to my lips at the memory of our bout.

* * *

Memory Regression

* * *

If a swordsman is to leave his home, raise his arms to combat the trials of the world, then he'll need a couple of things before he leaves. For me, it's to tie up loose ends and hope nothing goes wrong in my absence. First, I need to sharpen my blades, service my armor, and prep my seals for war. My training and mission within the Forest of Death coming up is going to be crazy. It's an escort mission and supposed to be in the light part of the forest but knowing my luck I'm probably going to get attacked by leeches or something. I need my swords so best make them ready for a clean and cold cut. If my sword can't dismember a man's arms at the slightest touch, then I'm not ready to do battle.

Seeing that my ingenious idea to use shadow clones instead of regular kunai is going well, I can focus on my needy swords. It's saving me money since I really don't need to worry about those little knives. They're cheap but every Ryo counts.

As of now I need someone to care for my trophy samurai armor, handle its maintenance and refurbishment, and enhance it when necessary. Why this is an issue? I've been asked that by Yuuki and Hikari once I left the Inn just hours ago. It's because I don't wish to leave weapons with my clones. I'm afraid they might start running around the village with the armor and sword combo reenacting the Great Samurai Rebellion. I can't have that on my conscious. They might get my things confiscated, damn the collateral damage and casualties that might happen in the crossfire, I can't let that happen. If I can think it my clones will more than likely do it.

They're that random.

Damn bastards are unpredictable and knuckleheaded sometimes. I just don't know where they get it from. I'm the complete opposite of that. I mean, yes, sometimes I let my own form of madness surface, but in subtle if not unnoticeable ways. It's in a fashion in which you don't see the aftermath until it's too late. I never go around pranking for no reason like in the past.

Now that my thoughts are much more mature, I can't afford to participate in that stuff. Speaking of mature, I need to eat better to grow into a mature looking young adult as well. I plan to hit five feet ten by the time I'm 18 and an even six by the time I'm 25. I will never be called kid, short stalk, shorty, of fidget midget ever again. I'll tower over all them!

For now, I'm focusing on my gear. I can feel my swords getting dull and a bit brittle without the proper maintenance. I'm not used to taking care of swords. I mean, I can clean them off with a rag and sharpen them somewhat but nothing serious. My old ones, Love and Hate, never dulled, rusted, or damaged in any way. They were two of three physical representations of my soul, and I've never needed to learn how to service them. I've tried to service them the same way I'd my knives and dirks, but a long sword and katana are completely different. I'm not weapons smith, and I realized I required their expertise to do this.

Today I cleared my schedule to find someone to take care of my affects. I can't during the day since that blasted Kakashi won't let me bring them to team training anymore. Kakashi restricted their usage because I almost cut Broody in half and decapitated Fives. It's not a big deal. They're genin. They're disposable. History says so. In the third shinobi war over 72% of the causalities were genin so they can be lost without much effect. Well, not so much the Uchiha though. He's got some worth; especially his eyes once he's got his Sharingan. I could've passed by a place on my way back home if not for that sudden restriction as well. At the time such an option didn't pass my mind, and I don't like deviating from my schedule. Plus, I've long stopped using clone in such a large amount.

I've journeyed to several different Ninja stores and black smithies to nothing that caught my many eyes. All these shops are generic and basic. One I pass by tried to sell me a sword made of steel alloy instead of tempered clay steel. I was insulted when they believed I couldn't tell the difference, at first. I realized that the person selling me the sword didn't understand what he happened to be selling. He didn't even know the difference in metals, molds, or fold used during the forging process. I'm no black smith, and even I know this. That's just sad. I decided to buy a sword though. They had a very good quality wakizashi for sell. Much cheaper than the ornate ones of terrible quality. I just had to twist some words around to get it for basically as much as one made of iron.

I love good deals.

I pulled my hand up to give the sword a look. A green and brown saya and matching colored hilt. It'd make a good gift to grant to one of my indoctrinated men. Maybe Takashi. He seems to have some potential for sword play. I need to outfit them accordingly as well. Maybe I'll buy the cheap "poorly" crafted swords from that store in bulk. It'd be better than buying alike quality from a different place for the price it's worth. That'll be bad for my business.

I stopped when I smelt the scent of fire and brimstone in the distance. The scent of a blacksmith's forge, and it was close as well. Most of the others didn't smell like this so I walked toward the calming smell. In time I could hear the supple rhythm of a hammer to metal. I could practically feel the heat radiating off the building which became all the more apparent the closer I got.

My smile dropped once I stopped in front of the place that looked sort of… unexceptional for a smith's shop. The terribly faded red door was hanging off by one hinge, and the windows are scratched up and covered in black stuff - most likely soot or stained from years of smoke because of poor ventilation. I glanced upward to the sign above that had a couple of the words scratched or faded out. Despite this I could put together "Rave Shiver forge" or something like that. I'm not entirely sure. Japanese still isn't my forte with its many characters and symbols that look the same, but in a different angle or swoop or something like that.

Despite the place not looking like it had good business, it's open and not closed forever. I'm also not one to judge by appearance, most of time. I found myself curious as well to see who was still in this place and why. I pushed through the door and let myself in. "What in the underworld?" My eyes widened as I questioned what I'm seeing. The inside and that outside were complete opposites to one another. Compared to the outside the inside was immaculate. It held shelf after shelf of weaponry of all shapes and sizes, all neatly presented on stands, and with price tags underneath them. I checked a couple and tested the temperament of the blades and came to the decision to buy most of my weapons from this store in bulk. They've placed everything under the correct price despite the quality of metal and work that went into their production.

I pondered on the artist that fashioned these well-made weapons from common ore and ingots. Whomever made these has something the rest of those sad excuses for black smith shops lacked; Heart. I can practically taste the shards of souls etched and beat into every single weapon here. They're forged by someone with passion and the belief these will be bought by good owners. These are hammered cold and hard with the desire to provide for others. These are placed with such care as if hoping the weapon will in turn care for its new owner.

"Okay," I nodded with my mind made up. "It's official. I like this place." Outside is a bit of a messy but this coal has a diamond hidden in the center.

I pushed past the weapons to the back with shelves of clothing, pieces of armor, reinforcements for ninja vests and such, and basic ninja containers: ninja pouches and scrolls for sealing. I noticed a shelf with a couple books to the side and sets of different kinds of armor in the back on the walls.

This shop had a surprising amount of people inside, all ninja ranging from the rank of chunin and up. I can tell from the scent coming off of each of them including the flax vest few of them wore. It held a couple of those Hyuga in the back as well all wearing kimono. "No surprise there." I rolled my eyes at the members of that clan.

I continued my stroll through the shop until I ended up at the counter. Behind the counter happened to be a young girl and she looked sort of bored. Her cheeks are cupped into the palm of her hands and elbows propped on the wood of the counter. Her eyes looked blank like she was neck deep into her subconscious sea. The girl was dressed in some sort of martial arts Chinese shirt that was pink in color as far as I could tell in the low light. Most noticeable feature are her twin buns she put in the back of that black, charcoal shaded hair. She looked a bit like a panda, but I'd never say that out loud. Another quality that stood out are her eyes. I've been here in the village for a minute now and not even once have I seen someone with grey eyes. Grey eyes in my earlier life came with a life of worth but also great strife. I wonder if the same holds firm in this world.

The girl noticed blinked and sighed. Her eyes still seemed to look through me and not at me. "Welcome to The Sparrow's Forge. How can I help you?" she greeted in a bored tone whilst introducing the name of this shop to me. I thought back to the sign outside, and I didn't really see that name on the sign. Still, Japanese isn't my forte. I quickly noticed that this girl wore a hiate over her forehead. 'She's obviously ninja.' I thought with renewed focus. I didn't get that sensation of being amongst prey so she must be genin level; so almost a waste of my time.

What I found most strange was the lack of more "for the job" clothing she wore. At least she has the direction correct when it comes to clothing. She doesn't seem worth a second glance, being average in aura, soul power, and even attractiveness. I'd overlook her like 99% of most girls but those eyes carry something. She has this sort of "strong female" look that I've seen only a few times over. I wager she'll be a good kunoichi in time.

I've seen mostly poor examples of kunoichi since arriving here, but I've also seen some exceptions. Most originate from the Hyūga clan, some from the Sarutobi, a bunch in Anbu, and a few others from the other odd clans I've researched for my first couple days here. All of them are the sort that get angry like the typical woman whenever you talk about either their age or how men are better than woman. That's the furthest from the truth you can get. I'd know from experience personally not to mess with a woman, not that I'm intimidated by them or anything. It's just that you have to know where the boundaries lie for some of them. Its all in the way they act or present themselves.

This one likes her job and does it on a regular basis, but as of right now she seemed stressed about something that happened recently.

"Well?" I blinked and found my sight focused on chocolate brown eyes. The girl's eyebrow was rose and her left hand on the counter top. Her finger tapped the wood impatiently. "Are you gonna tell me what you need or stare at me like a weirdo all day?"

"Sorry," I apologized with a poised face. I took a breath and approached the counter. "I've some armor I need to undergo cleaning and maintenance. Same with a pair of swords as well."

"So you want to drop it off here for us to take care of," she finished with a sigh. "It's always the same. I bet you have some sort of armor you found on mission you thought was cool, decided to keep, and too lazy to clean yourself. Am I right?" I remained silent for technically she's not wrong. I did get the armor on a mission from the princess and do think it's quite nice. My armor before was easy to replace so I'm ignorant in this sort of stuff. Because of habit, I left it alone for the most part. I lose track of the small things like this. With my life it's hard not to.

"What are you anyways?" The girl dropped her other hand and leaned forwards over the counter to get a better look of me. Her eyes scanned me from my hair, to my vest, and to my shoes. She snort and leaned back to her seat. "You some sort of genin that got lucky on a bandit mission?"

I just looked at the girl with a tired droop in my eyes. She didn't need to insult me like this. Even if I'm tired right now I'm more than willing to insert my will upon a stupid girl with a big mouth. After all, I'm not above hitting a female. I took a breath again to calm my Naruto temper. "Listen," I stepped a little closer to the counter. "What I got and how I got it is none of your concern or your business." I worded this nice and slow so she could keep up." I came here to do business. Nothing more and nothing less." I tilted my head a bit. "Your attitude isn't helping either one of us right now so can you do me the favor of getting over your little rut, so I can go? Unlike you, I've better things to do like raid a bandit camp or free innocent captives that are incarcerated than waste time with a girl like you. Makes sense, right?"

I left the girl speechless long enough for me to take the scroll out of my pocket and unravel it. "Now, as I said before you rudely addressed me, I've some armor I'd like to be clean and pre-set if that's okay with you?"

"Really?" the girl huffed while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, sure tough guy. Place it on the counter." She pat the spot before crossing her arms over her chest.

'Annoying little wretch.' I nearly growled but swallowed it. The seals glowed red as I unsealed each piece, one at a time, until they laid on the counter neatly. "Okay, this is what I have." I said as I placed them down in an orderly fashion. "Can you help me?"

The girl picked up each piece of ancient armor with gentleness. I watched her examine each piece carefully and followed her every moment. She twisted, turned, tapped, tugged, pat the pieces delicately as if they'd break otherwise. I felt my blood simmer down at the care she displayed. "We could put this old relic back together the right way, clean it until it at least doesn't look like a lump of metal. We can set it to your size as well if you want."

I rose my hand. "That last one isn't necessary." The memory of that armor forming to my body is hot in my mind. It hurt so much last time and enlarged once more. I'll have to put it on to suffocate me once more.

"But why bother?" The girl held up one of the battle worn shoulder pauldren with a large frown on her lips. "This relic is better in a glass case than in the field. I mean look at it," she placed the pauldren back on the counter. "This stuff is at least a hundred or more years old and outdated. If you use it in battle it's sure to fail compared to even the cheapest of armor we provide."

I sighed and palmed my forehead. I think I like her better when she's quiet. "I just want a service not a lecture, but it seems that I'm in the wrong place."

"No, you're in the right place, but shouldn't you focus on better and newer armor than this?"

"As I said I am here…"

"I heard you!" The girl rose her voice loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the occupants of the room. "You want all of this to be fixed up, but I'm trying to help you here. You are…"

"I know what I'm doing," I interrupted this time in a firmer tone than before. "Stop being difficult and help me or not. At least I'll know and can leave for a place without brats for workers."

"Brat!" The girl scoff. "You little pain in the ass. I'd half a mind to rip you're half pint ass a new one!" She challenged and I felt my blood simmer once more.

"Half pint," I growled. "Girl, I'd tear you apart," I scoffed at the girl. I'm a dragon for the moon goddess' sake. What can this little girl do against a force like me?

"Boy, maybe in a million years," she scoffed right back at me.

"More like two seconds," I declared starkly.

The girl narrowed her eyes at that challenge. "You wanna take this outside you little…"

"Tenten!"

The girl grimaced she turned around. "B-boss," she stammered. A man appeared from the back room, hammer in hand.

"Enough, you can head to the back and handle the forge now." The boss ordered.

"But-But…"

"No buts!" The man yelled pointing outward with his hammer toward the direction he came from before. The girl clenched her fists but turned to stomp to the back. I didn't want the girl to get in trouble with her employer, but she was being too difficult for me to stand it. Then again, I didn't help the situation.

"Wait," I said and this Tenten girl stopped in her tracks. "It's not entirely her fault. I was out of line as well sir, and I'm sorry for that." I bowed my head before the both of them.

"Uhh?" The girl was at a loss for words once more.

"Well," I looked up and the man smacked the girl across the back. "Be a mature adult and apologize Tenten."

"I… yes sir," she groaned and bowed as well. "I'm sorry as well for disrespecting you and being a terrible employee."

We both came up but she wore a narrowed look as if saying I wasn't off the hook. I felt my blood boil at the thought of letting her get away with that as well. I breathed until I was calm once more. I've better to do than get excited by little girls.

The man faced me with a nervous grin. "Forgive her. She has a habit of acting a little too brash at times."

I shrugged. "It happens, I suppose. Can you help me with this sir?" The older man looked down to my armor and inspected each piece little by little with a gruff smile. "Samurai armor huh?" The older man sat each piece down with a nod. "I can fix this up, but it'll that time to fix the rigging and straps. Just where did you get armor of this class?"

"That's fine and took it from a man that moved and spat insults at me." I did get it a bit damaged with my last scrap with those accursed assassins. It's damn good armor that's kept me alive. Especially when training with the exotics.

"You mentioned swords as well?" Tenten reminded me. I nodded and pulled on the straps of my Katana and long sword. "Whoa!" Tenten nearly teleported to the counter as I laid my swords down on it. "What are theses?" she reached for them and snagged Kanryo before I could pull back. She pulled him out of his saya and marveled him with stars in her eyes. "Can I work on both of these, boss?" Tenten held Ketsugetsu in her other hand and tested the balance seconds later.

"What the…" I looked down to my completely empty hands and the counter top missing both blades. I blinked and Ketsugetsu was in her hands holding the lightly reddened blade in the air.

"I've never seen swords like this and…"

"No," I said swiftly.

"What," she looked at me as if I did a combination of kicking her puppy and taking her life's dream from her. "Please."

I winced at the puppy dog eyes jutsu but held strong. "I said no," I repeated. "I don't want you working on them?"

"Why not," she shot at me, slamming her hands on the counter top. "Because I'm a girl I bet."

Where did that even come from? I shook my head. "Sort of," I admitted. "Sorry to say it but I don't trust you with a weapon you don't know how to use."

"Oh," she sneered at me. "Do you even know how to use this kid?"

My eye twitched. I tired of being called a kid. It's only worse when something less than five years older than my body. I starred up at this girl as she stood before him. She basically hopped the counter, over my armor at that, to see my blades. Now she's standing over me in height. "Would you like to see just how I use a blade?" I placed my hand on the wakizaki I bought earlier today. I placed it on my hip with my larger blades on my back. I've been wanting to give it a test cut.

"Bring it." Tenten leaned in towards me then stopped with widened eyes. She spotted something at my waist, so I followed her eyes towards it. It happened to be my sash. "A dragon huh," she chuckled with a shake of her head. "How bout this punk," she smirked at me after insulting me once more. "Since you wanna talk big and wear big symbols how about you and I have a… match. If I win you have to adhere to my wishes. Three of them in fact as… tribute. Starting with these," TenTen waved my blades left and right.

"Tribute…?" I blinked and looked down to my sash once more. She's challenging me to dual just to work on my swords and armor? She saw the dragon I represent and challenged me accordingly. I read about this more than once about dragon's and their power being defied in such a way. If I win she has to adhere to my wishes and vice versa if she wins. Three wishes though. I'm not a genie, and I don't see the point behind this. What sort of wishes could she offer me outside of servitude for a set time or maybe her body? Maybe to bare my children or another's. None of this interest me though. I rolled my eyes and prepped my refusal. I won't be baited into some foolish girl's game.

"Tenten here is my star apprentice," the man quipped with a proud smile. "Every weapon on the wall over there," he pointed to said wall. "She made every single one of those," he declared arrogantly in a way. As if her skill is unmatched and he's the origin behind this. I did turn around towards that wall though to examine it. It's the one I noticed before stacked with many different swords and sharp weaponry. The ones with a lot of heart in them. If she forged those then her passion in her craft is great and commendable. If she can achieve quality of this extent at 14 or 15 then in ten years after mastering her craft her skills could be a great asset.

"I'm planning on letting her inherit my store as well," the boss added in.

This is obviously a well-off business as well. I need to check my charts to see where it fits in the current economy to pick out it's worth, but with members of prestigious clans and ANBU shopping here it speaks well of its repute. If under my thumb I'll have someone to service my gear, build my forces weaponry, and even provide revenue for the cause in the future.

"Tenten is a very proficient Kunoichi with a stunning record…"

"Boss, you're making this sound like a marriage agreement or something!" Tenten barked at her boss.

"I'm just stating the truth," he slapped her back before picking up the pieces of armor and placing them in a bin. Then he stole my swords away from TenTen and sheathed them. Then he walked away with them towards the back room. "I'll prep everything for maintenance. You two have fun," he waved at us with his hammer before disappearing out back.

"Well," I bit my lip a bit. I'm freaking exhausted right now, but if I can win that tournament exhausted, injured, and literally on my last leg I'm sure some female genin isn't going to be much of a challenge. Beat on little girl and get possible free services for a lifetime seems like a good deal. It could save me a ton in funds as well. In the end I left out a resolute sigh and said, "I accept your little challenge Tenten." Hopefully I can finish this in like a minute.

Tenten grinned at me. She hopped the counter once more then reached under for something. I leaned over to see. I leaned back, narrowing dodging her head from hitting my chin, and witnessed her pull out a large scroll and a couple smaller ones. "Hope you're ready punk," she taunted me. "Because you're about owe me tribute."

Someone's a bit over confident. I shook my head at this girl. "I could say the same prig," I returned.

I followed Tenten out the door to the back of the back smithy. There was a decently sized field here for us to exercise in. I saw a single tree to the side and the rest a mixture of uneven grass and dirt patches. "Stand there," she pointed at a spot without grass. I rose an eyebrow but followed through with her words. I stopped in the spot with my arms crossed.

I admittedly watched her walk to her own patch. She's not bad, just very average. That's not a bad thing I guess, but with the women I'm surrounded by, she doesn't stack up well. Only thing I found special are her eyes still and… now that I'm looking at her closely her aura is quite different. One consistency I've perceived since arriving here is aura. Anyone connected with their charka network have aura of alike frequencies. The differences are there depending on the person, but the wavelengths are all the same. I can distinguish civilian that's never used charka actively from those who do, whether ninja or something else. I'm different from them, and so far, I've yet to find anyone that broke that mold. Not until today I suppose. Who's this girl, and why is she different? She's immune to my look as well. My glare didn't faze her like it does most others.

"Now the rules are simple," Tenten faced me with a wide smile on her lips. "If you are incapable of fighting, pinned, or surrender, you lose. No killing and not jutsu over C-Rank. I don't want to get the area destroyed. Agreed?"

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders. It's shouldn't take too long. She's probably been a genin for six months to a year at most. She's more ninja experienced, but I've more real-world experience than her. I do have to account for my condition. I've trained with Gai today. My bones are screaming at me, my muscles ache, and my head is swimming from exhaustion. We might be equal now because of my status. I won't last too long in a straight fight so I might have to tread carefully. I've my crossbow sealed on me same with my senbon launcher. That'll help. I don't have my swords because it let that man take them from me like a fool. I've that wakizashi, but I'd rather not use it for a dual like this. I've a tendency of breaking blades and swords.

I reached under my vest for a seal within it. My senbon launcher unsealed on my arm. I reached behind me towards my lower back and did the same. My crossbow burst into my other hand. I did the same for my bolt carrier and pouch I placed my senbon in.

"Whoa, so someone uses seals too," Tenten gazed at me curiously. That insinuated that she's uses seals but that's obvious. I can see the seals that layer that scroll of hers without it being unraveled. I don't know what's they are, but damn there's a lot of them in that scroll. Seals just layered on top of one another. I'm wagering its weaponry at most since the level of seals are low, maybe level two or three. That means she can't seal elemental chakra like I've read is possible, so I don't need to worry about getting some fire to the face or wind to the chest.

Instead of answering to her outburst, I loaded my senbon launcher same with took the magazine from my crossbow to fill with bolts. I've remodeled this well enough to match something close to Isabella but failed. I got close though and it's better than nothing. I loaded four bolts before letting the crossbow hang off my hip at the ready. I leaned forward and bent my knee ready for the quickest of movements.

"Not much of talker now huh? That's fine. Let's fight!" Tenten stamped her scroll down and charged at me with a smaller one in hand. She opened it, and I watched the seal turn red then a set of swords appear.

"Coming in close huh?" I muttered.

Not today.

I rose my arm up and gripped my bicep. Tenten noticed my launcher and swerved left and right. I mirrored right and left with a couple back steps. Just as Tenten got in my face with her dual dao swords, I stepped back with each slash and parried with my senbon launcher from the left. It doubles as a gauntlet to protect me from sword strikes. I felt her get a nice hit on my launcher forcing me arm down and me back. "Ugh," I grunted as I felt an impact in my stomach. I stepped back to catch my balance. That blow I couldn't parry opened me up for a strike. My arms are like rocks right now so I can't block. By the goddess this is like fatigue training. A double battle past the limits of exhaustion where I'm fighting my opponent and the desire for rest.

TenTen kept up the pressure with swift slashes and sticks forcing me on the defensive for an opening. This girl isn't bad with her blades, but she's no expert by any means. I could see her attacks moving at subpar speeds, and with my current level, we're about equal. Master Gai is much faster than her and unrelenting like a beast. The training I've had with Cat speaks to me with the many holes I can see in TenTen's stance. Her attacks are trained but nothing major. Her understanding seems basic at best on dual wielding. That might be my window. So, I decided to abide my time and watch as she grew confident. Tenten came down with a crosscut giving me that window.

I shot underneath her and grabbed her arm mid swing. I stopped her cold right above my head. I leapt up, tucking in my knees, and landed a double kick to her chest area. I jumped off her and landed in a crouch just as she stumbled back. I pulled back on the wires for the springs on my senbon launcher to fire at her. Tenten narrowed her eyes and shot to the left suddenly. 'Fast,' I thought to myself. It was a sudden burst of speed I didn't expect from what she's shown me until now. My senbon fired just when she dodged. I felt my instincts call out to me telling me to get jump away. I didn't know why until I felt something clip my right ankle. I felt my foot give and fell down. TenTen shot up with her swords up. 'A sweeping kick?' I frowned. Tenten slashed downward to take me out. I pushed with my left hand and twirled upward away back to my feet in another crouch. I rose my crossbow and aimed. I pulled the trigger and this girl shot down evading the first bolt and shifted away from the next.

"Tssk," I clicked my tongue.

TenTen twirled and out of nowhere shot her swords my way. I bat the first away and holstered my crossbow. I bat the second with three more senbon between my fingers. I loaded three more to the side. I felt my instinct roar then rolled to the right. I heard a loud thump in the spot I left. "What in the underworld," I muttered when I saw a weight attached to a chain in my previous spot. I glanced up to a smirking Tenten with a sickle in one hand and chain in the next.

"You like using a lot of weapons don't you," I asked as I climbed up to my feet. Maybe that's why she used an incomplete style with her swords. It was full of holes and not a all refined. Using multiple weapons to the most basic extent? That's interesting.

"I might," she taunted. "I guess you're gonna find out."

"Indeed," I pointed my palm to her and readied myself for her. She spun the weight around her body at speeds I couldn't follow. I walked towards the girl slowly with my crossbow drawn. If I can just get a senbon in her knee right at the nerve I can clip her in the shoulder with my crossbow. She adept in CQC and noticed the same from me. I'm not sure what she's planning by giving me some distance though. Tenten shifted her hips and that weight came at me. I rose an eyebrow and waited. I rose my right hand caught it with ease. I've done an exercise with Maito Gai where he throws rocks at me to catch at fast speeds. This ain't nothing in comparison. That look of shock as well was priceless. She doesn't have enough strength to make this hurt at this distance if I caught it as well. Well, not that much.

I took a breath then pulled hard forcing her forward. I rose my left hand and fired a pressurized senbon at her. At mid fall Tenten jumped up and over in a flip over the projectile and charged me. I frowned and stopped her sickle cold with my crossbow. I aimed down and fired. Tenten dropped her knee just as I fired with the bolt passing over her shoulder then shot up. Her head hit my chin and forced me back with a grunt. I didn't see that coming. Tenten then pulled her weight up to swing on me. I bat it way and got her right in the forehead protector forcing her staggering back. I followed through with another kick to the chest forcing her further back away from me. That rewarded me space to reload once more to include my crossbow.

Tenten rubbed the top of her head then narrowed her eyes at me. "You're a slippery one huh?"

"I try my best not to lose," I responded evenly. I balanced my crossbow on my forearm and aimed down at her. From this distance she'll dodge it and my seals aren't self sustaining yet. If I had chakra I'd simply add some to the seals infusing lightning to the bolt.

"And using a crossbow as well. That's weird." She noted but gazed at my weapon with curiosity.

I narrowed my eyes and fired three bolts at her. Tenten dodged two but in a way that one coming for her head. She saw it and shot down to the left to avoid it taking her eyes off me. I shot up closer to her and pointed my left palm at her shoulder. I pulled my wire and fired another senbon at her. This time I got a hit in forcing her back. I gripped hard on fabric she shot my fist to her fact. She parried and palmed mine instead. I grunted and stepped back. Tenten shot back away from me as well.

"Ow," I rubbed my nose. That hurt something fierce.

"Ow," she growled. With ease she pulled the senbon out and tossed it away. I think I've pissed her off with that last move. Good. I can use that anger against her.

Tenten rose a scroll up suddenly with her weapon down on the ground. She unfurled it with ease to a long line of seals staring back at me. She touched a few and tossed a couple shuriken at me. I rose an eyebrow at her and bat them away with ease. Suddenly a random array of weapons fired at me at once. That's a lot at once. I grit my teeth and evaded some then bat others away with my senbon launcher and crossbow.

"Not bad," she called out and opened her scroll further. "How about this!" Suddenly she shot up into the air. I watched as her scroll encased her and she spun in mid air. Seals activated in her scroll as well as within the clothing she's wearing. I've never seen anything like this before and was a bit mystified honestly. I've used seals for traps and storage at best but not to this extent. My studies haven't gotten that far to use them in such a way. She's unsealing weapons from her scroll and by the looks of it they're all chained together by something. It's many more than before.

'This might be problematic.' I can't use my legs since Master Gai thought making today a "Leg Day" or something was a good idea. Walking around with a boulder on my shoulders is insane if you ask me, but what can a guy do? If she sends all of those my way, from every angle, I won't be able to survive unscathed. I'll have to contact, but I can't with those eyes in me. My soul is still damaged and fragile from overuse. I need to keep my Jaeger abilities contained on the plus. Even now I can feel them watching me.

I leaned down and picked up one of the swords she discarded in my left hand. A chokuto by the looks of it. I switched to reverse grip and took a breath and took an old stance. "I haven't used this in years," I muttered as the memories assaulted me.

"Take this!" Tenten yelled and the rain fell upon me.

I took my low, crouched stance. My body shivered and trembled. 'Not right now body. Not right now.' I told it and the shivering halted. I took hold of the chakra within my body and split it in two separating Ki from chi. The means of using one of the simplest abilities of the Jäger is being able to manage Ki and Chi effectively during the right instances. To switch from one to the other in manner seamless enough adapt and overcome any obstacle. I'm not one for defensive arts, so this bout has been quite the experience for me. Defense is vastly difficult for me to manage, being more a vanguard and all. My attacks are fashioned to stagger and my evasions to lead into the punishing counters. Range battle isn't my forte, but sometimes I'm forced into it regardless. With such a field, tactical, and physical disadvantage upon me, I've little to do except hold little back.

Today is a day of firsts it seems.

I felt a burning sensation behind my eyes coupled with it a sharp pain within my core causing my breath to hitch. Before I've used Od to separate this body's energies, but I'm still a bit weak. This damn demon within me isn't making this any easier either. The Fox still isn't talking much to me but will open up to me eventually. I've sustained myself with just bodily energies without risking spiritual like this. I'm asking myself, why did I take this challenge again? I buried the question to remain focused on my foe and the incoming attack. I felt ki burst through my tired limbs and watched as the weaponry before me slowed as my adrenaline spiked. I rose my crossbow as I calculated the trajectory of a few. I shot three bolts in quick succession while flowing through kunai, stars, swords, and other pointy objects. My bolt hit and ricochet from one weapon to the next creating a bit of an opening for me to weave though.

The ground gave with ease as I stepped almost causing me to stumble. The downside to Ki manipulation is power imbalance through the focal points. Wet or loose surfaces give way with ease causing the body to slip with the push off. I didn't take this into account at first. Low ki steps can lead to this and in my state that's no surprise. Regardless, I bat and blocked any object that pierced through the hole my shots made. I flowed and reloaded bit with three smoke bolts this time. I've shifted left and right and took aim with my left hand up as I aimed at Tenten. I fired in one that hit a weapon near her. On impact the bomb blew creating a smokescreen I used to rush towards her. I fired once more to the right at a set of weapons that sailed towards me. I jumped and rolled away out of the blast radius.

She can willingly change where these go? That's some control and very different, but not the first time I've come across skills like this. That mad bomber came to mind. Another round came from the front that I bat them away with the sword. I saw that smirk of hers was gone at what she just witnessed.

I dropped down and slid under another barrage with my bow up trained right on her. She grit her teeth then I fired. I scored a direct hit to a set of weaponry she blocked with but blew her back with the explosion. I rolled backwards back to my feet and reloaded once more. Her body fell down from above, but like I thought the body faded away in smoke leaving a sword behind. I narrowed my eyes at it before my instincts told me to drop. Instead I whirled around and caught a sword with my own. She appeared behind me with a very dangerous scowl in her face.

She substituted with a weapon? I didn't know that was a thing. I thought only objects of between half plus or minus your mass could be used for substituting and she used a common weapon. The sheer amount of chakra control required of this feat speaks well of her abilities as a kunoichi. It shouldn't be such a surprise seeing that she's a sealist like myself. Though, there can only be one in this bout.

I stepped and flowed under her guard and crossed swords with her once more. She pushed me back with ease, my body couldn't stand against her fresh one. She brought her katana around and I dodged towards it into a parry and slash. She shifted out the way and slashed horizontally. I had to reverse around her with my bow at her back. She shot back towards me and wrapped her arm around mine and bared it at the elbow. It hurt and she had my arm trapped, but I've her back. I pulled back and she followed with it with force and impacted me. Before I knew it, I was up in the air. I swung my legs with a twist and landed on my feet into a roll. She shoulder threw me and without hesitation laid on the pressure. Ninja stars flowed towards me. I cut them down ending in my crouch and aiming down the sights of my bow.

Tenten rose her hand and pulled it back towards her. I fired at her three times forcing her control to wane. I aimed high to force her to move and she shot down. I followed through with a sharp upward vault over a barrage aimed towards me from behind. I landed and leaned my shoulder back. A sword she threw sailed behind me. She rose her hand again with a sickle and chain in hand again. She twirled it around and rushed me. I followed through and rose my sword to flow through her attacks. I got in a couple thrusts and drew blood, but that weight slammed into my shoulder staggering me.

Her weight hit and wrapped around my sword and that sickle came fast to cut me down. I caught it with the bow but was forced down. I quickly shifted the momentum until my bow was aimed down. I fired and heard a satisfying clunk from a hit on her side. "Ahh," she grit her teeth from the impact.

I smirked.

Previously, I loaded two shots in the midst of the last explosive shot and three more right when she could see me do it. She didn't know about the extras. I had two to go and with the bolt that hit her she staggered back. I wasn't finished though. With my sword discarded I aimed and fired one last time and right at her leg above the knee. Her leg caved in moments sending her down to a knee before me. I felt my Ki disperse and my chi fade as Tenten remained glued to the ground before me. She reached up to the bolt but stopped just an inch away. I won by the looks of it but still she fights on. Well, best I finish this. I rose my senbon launcher and fired three to end this.

BAM!

"Ahh!" This escaped my mouth as I felt a sharp pain right into my bad leg. Right between my left hip and thigh. I felt my leg give but saved myself from hitting the ground by stabbing the sword into the ground.

What just happened?

I didn't get an answer but instead felt something wrap around my neck like a chain forcing me up to my feet. The air in my lungs seized and my neck creaked from the pressure. I reached up to the chain but stopped at a very serious and threatening tone. "I wouldn't," I heard behind me. I was about to ignore her until I felt something at a very important place on my body. My eyes fell down to it. I would've gulped if I could right now. The sharp end of a stickle rested right where my package is resting and between my two jewels perfectly. "Unless you never wanna have kids I suggest you give up." Tenten hissed from behind me.

I'm… pinned?

I've… I've lost?

How? I had her. How did I lose?

"So," Tenten said softly to pleasant to the ear but sharp enough to slice through paper. "Do you concede, or should I take your pride and your manhood?" That chain was tugged back and her sickle drawing closer to said manhood. I saw the Tenten before me suddenly fade away leaving only a polearm in its wake with one bolt in it its grain. Substitution but not just that. I felt something drain from my system that I didn't notice before. I pointed at the polearm with two bolts sticking out of it.

"A simple genjutsu to create an afterimage, but I used it in conjunction with a simple substitution jutsu. While I'm not the best at it both are basic techniques learned at the academy, rookie. Now," she pulled back on the chain once more until I was meeting her eyes with mine. Within her eyes I saw a fire unfounded anywhere else in this village. "Do you concede defeat?"

I growled at her.

"Don't you growl at me punk," she pulled that chain back further and forced me up to my toes as she too pulled up on her sickle.

I felt my blood run cold. I'm pretty sure my skin is deathly pale right now. My soul was creaking and cracking as it came alive. My desire to destroy this little girl grew to criminal and near murderous levels. I wanted to move and throw her away, to give up on my bounds and destroy my enemy, and finally to dance within the crimson rain. Sadly, I know that I was bested this day and at this moment. Dragging this along won't change that fact, and I have to live with that. Living with a defeat and my balls intact. That sounds like a good deal actually. I sighed, let my hands drop, relaxed my body in her hold, and nodded my head. I've lost to her trickery and techniques. "Fine. I give up."

Tenten unraveled the chain from my neck and dropped the sickle from my manhood. I breathed a bit easier with that thing away from me. "You're not half bad for a fresh out of the academy genin," Tenten stated with a smile on her lips. "You must've been top of your class or something huh?"

"Not really," I couched down to assess the damage. I rubbed my aching throat and placed a gentle hand near my package. That chain of hers was tight around my neck that's for sure. She's got a sadistic side that's for sure. I faced the girl that defeated me, even in my weakened state. I can't believe I underestimated her to such a degree to suffer this embarrassing of a loss. Though she was good despite being a bit haggard from the bout. I noticed she hat two puncture holes in her clothes where my bolts hit her and frowned. I did hit her like I thought I did. She might've substituted right when the second one hit her because I noticed a bit of a blood stain at her shoulder. At the last moment she substituted with it disguised by genjutsu. Both jutsu are academy basic at that.

Not bad.

"Well, you're pretty good regardless. You got an interesting fighting style unlike anything I've seen before. I'm not sure if to even call it a style since you lack any finesse of most styles I know," she noted.

"I guess so," I sighed before resting my crossbow back on my belt. "As a man of honor, I offer you tribute so what do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest after this. I'd rather get this over with and be done with it.

"No small talk huh?" She nodded her head. "Fine. What I want is…. Well I guess," she trailed off but not before looking me up and down first. Suddenly she adopted a smirk on that face of hers.

"Yes, what do you want? Money, jutsu, secrets, property, or something like that?" I just want to pay her and leave this behind me.

"None of those actually." Tenten walked past me towards the pole arm then pulled the wooden staff out from the ground. "I can tell you're not at one hundred percent," she stated evenly. "And if you can move like that, fight like that, and effectively sustain a battle rhythm like that while you can barely stand on your left leg or use your right arm, then I'm a bit curious to see what you can survive when healthy." I waited for her to finish and so remained quiet. She noticed this and smiled at me. "For now on I want you to survive my techniques when I call for you. That's your first part of tribute you'll surrender to me."

Survive her techniques? In my mind that translates into being her moving, reacting, and active test dummy for her jutsu and seals. Maybe even more than that because it could include the more sensual form of kunoichi techniques if she is wished it. Either way I'll have to adhere to her wish. That's one though with more to go.

"Next: any and all weapons you find or wish to have maintained will be done so by me for now on," she spoke proudly of this one. She must really want to work on my weaponry, but lucky for me her boss is already working on my swords so not much she can work on today that's for sure. That desire to see any and all special weapons I obtain is doable. If she wants to be my black smith then it is what it is.

I nodded accepting her two wishes and waited for the last.

"Lastly," she rose three fingers at me to symbolize this last wish called tribute. "The first two be a constant for as long as you're either my rank or one below me," she grinned at me with this. Someone's a bit arrogant to believe she'll be my peer for the far out future. It's not like I'm going to be a genin for like close to a decade and somehow get the highest promotion possible to overtake her. I bet in a year I'll be at least a chunin and at most special jōnin.

"Very well," I accepted her wishes. Be her test dummy, her weapon collector, and sustain this until I'm a rank above her. Simple enough and it's interesting to see her cover her bases for at least a time for it to result to something.

"Good. Now I got a dragon as my training partner," she nodded with satisfaction radiating off of her.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged.

"So what's your name anyway?" Tenten questioned. Right, I've yet to even introduce myself at all. "I'm Tenten," she greeted with her hand out for me to take. I looked at it for moment a bit shocked. Most girls don't go in for handshakes or the like. This is an interesting development though.

I took her hand firmly. Her hands are heavily calloused, and her grip is solid. She takes her training seriously and has an air of authority about her. I wonder if she's the lead in her team of genin. I wonder as well if we could replace Sakura with this girl. "I'm Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," Tenten said before tugging me forward. "I've never met a guy dumb enough to wear a dragon crest before. It's like asking for trouble or attention."

"I've heard that once or twice." I pulled my hand away from hers and walked past her. "When do you want me to… pay tribute?" These words slipped through grit teeth.

"Hmm, how about every other day after 12. That's when Gai-Sensei is done with our torture."

"Don't you mean training," I asked while taking note of the fact that Tenten is one of Master Gai's genin.

"I know what I said. You'd understand if you did even a margin of his training." Tenten shivered at a memory. If only she knew. I probably do all of her training and then some when he trains with me. That explains why he has so much time after 1 in the afternoon to train and torture me. He kills his team every day and me after he's done training them. Makes perfect sense.

"So, you can train with me afterwards then." She finalized.

"Very well," I said to her. I'll add that to my schedule and adjust for earlier as well when the time comes.

"Good. I'll see you inside." With that Tenten left me outside alone with my broken pride. I lost not only a little girl but a genin only a year out of the academy. It doesn't matter what state I'm in, I'm above this; being disgraced as some girl's little call boy. As my blood boiled I grit my teeth and clenched my fist. I heard a cracking noise and looked down. The ground below me was beginning to crack in the middle of the rocky ground I found myself in. I sigh and took a breath to calm down. I can't get angry or upset over this. I'm human before a dragon so mistakes are going to be made. I've made plenty already and a loss like this won't be the last.

"Hmhmhm."

"It's not funny," I stated hard to the being that's been watching me for a while now.

"It's a little funny," I heard that chuckling again and sighed. "Come on," I felt something push against the small of my back. "It's one loss. It's not like the council is going to get on you for it."

I shook my head at my guardian spirit in mortal flesh. "Kaguya." I turned around and faced the silvery and beautiful tiger before me. "I lost to a girl like that and…"

"It was a clean loss especially with your body in such a state. You can barely stand even now so what were you thinking pushing yourself like that?" Kaguya chastened me.

"I stand just fine Kaguya," I argued. She rose her paw and lightly smacked me over the head with it. I felt my legs give forcing me to my hands and knees. I looked up to her and her smug look. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"The Trials are coming up so you should be resting when you can for them not jumping head first into duals." Kaguya sighed.

"She challenged me." My response was as weak and pathetic as I look now before this beast.

"And you let your pride get in the way of sense… again." I looked at the tiger and she returned it with glee. I could see the outcome if I happened to challenge Kaguya right now. Kaguya is basically higher on the hierarchy than me. I can't challenge her, and I shouldn't have to. Pride is really getting the best of me. I hate this so much. "That's what I thought," she said bemused by my reaction.

"How did you even know I was here and about to dual anyone anyway?" I asked her. This was really out of the blue for me that's for sure. In the past I could control this with ease but had the body to back it up. Kaguya just shook her head at me out of amusement, but still gestured to the left towards a tree. In the distance I saw a small brown furred cat with a blue vest on and small dagger on its back. Cat Tails huh? So, they have me under surveillance still.

"Maybe this could be good for you," Kaguya traced around me. A growl escaped her throat as she circled me. "You're a little pain and extra ferocious to those of female persuasion," she snarled at me.

"True," I nodded. "I'm more aggressive towards females in one way or another. What's your point?"

"Maybe being humbled and servient towards one will help." Her tone was extra condescending. "And besides, you need to see me as more than some omnipotent power to pray to," she growled right in my face.

"I don't…"

"Don't lie to me!" She roared forcing me back a step. "I see how you look at me Naruto. If you are to be bloodkin with our clan and hold our power, you and I must be equal. We can't if you believe me grandeur than you… though I am quite grand though," Kaguya chuckled a bit.

I sighed and turned my head away. "It's not easy Kaguya-hime. I mean, you remind me of…"

"I shouldn't remind you of anyone or anything! I'm my own force not someone you knew. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner we can become a mated pair Naruto. I chose you for a reason!"

"I know." I roughly shut her down. Kaguya's eyes widened. I noticed her step back a bit from my response. I think because I never speak to her with strain in my tone. Calm and collective is a necessity of any predator, tigers included. "Sorry," I bowed my head apologetically. "I'll be ready for the trials in time and defeat the tiger of the west. Please don't worry for me. As for that Tenten girl," I drew my eyes towards the shop. "She defeated me fairly and a fighter won't always be at his best when conflict arises. I should be ready to take a loss with at least my dignity intact, right?" I asked Kaguya seeing that she's my mediator.

"Of course. Failure is what truly spawns results from trial. You might have lost today but learn from it so not to repeat."

"Of course," I nodded to the tiger. "Anyway, you're here for a reason other than to see me lose a match," I mused before facing her fully. "What is it?"

"Sharp as usual," she responded with a tone dripping with sarcasm. "It's your little princess Naruto."

"Yuuki," this got my attention instantly. "What is it?"

"That man you captured before for re-education has friends. Friends that are looking for him now," she stressed hard. "And they are looking towards your vassal Naruto."

"Are they now?" I bit my lip a bit at this. I thought after the first three men I was careful enough to now spawn suspicion from the Lawless zone and its gangs. It seems I was mistake and might have captured a man of worth. It makes sense after all its been a week now since I started my work on him. Few men like him exist in this world with such will. The few agents I have are loyal to me but traceable towards me since I'm the one doing the re-education. They'll break and rat me out which will lead to Yuuki to get to me. I need to rethink my strategy a bit it seems to be redirect that spot light away from Yuuki.

"Not necessarily," Kaguya worded slyly. She moved in closer to me until her eyes were all I could see. The close proximity to her made me shiver a bit and the urge to lean forward closer to her hit me. "The lime light is on your little pet already Naruto…"

"Don't call her that."

"Right, forgive me. You little caged bird." Kaguya chuckled loosely. "But, as I was saying, think this through. Your princess is already being noticed as a target and trying to keep her hidden serves to make her all the more desirable. As a hunter to should know this," she noted correctly so I waited for her to continue. "So how about this. You let her stay in the light but control her reputation instead. You stand as her safeguard with whatever safeties you place, but insure your hold is firm and capable of reaching further without many complications."

I thought on it for a bit. So have Yuuki become a controlled and fixed target in the light allowing me to slip unnoticed through her shadow. I'm not ignorant enough to think she can stay hidden forever from the masses so I should take control of how it happens. What is revealed, how much is released, and how she's perceived to the public can be manipulated by me. This sounds good, and I have a subject in mind that I can start this on. He's been watching Yuuki with those eyes, but what could I call Yuuki's business side persona if I do this? Maybe Kaguya knows.

"What's your dream for the future that doesn't involve fighting Kaguya?"

"Finding a suitable mate and having five or six cubs."

Quick on the draw as usual. I've yet to meet a woman that seriously never wanted to be a mother. Maybe I can go with that then. All men need a mother and praise their mothers as goddesses whether they hate them or love them. They're the ones that gave them life after all. A man took my mother's name in vain and died as result. Maybe this could be extended outside of blood. If I can make this work, I can only imagine results for my decisions.

"Come on," I felt a pinch on my vest. I was lifted to my feet and sat down gently. "Only bitches remain on their hands and knees Naruto."

"Right," I chuckled. I rubbed the top of Kaguya's head and smiled. "Thank you for the info and cat like assistance," I gestured to the cat watching us currently and a panther resting in a bush opposite of the other cat.

"You're welcome." Kaguya's rubbed cheek against my own. "Come see us soon Naruto. I'll be waiting for you." Kaguya purred earning a grin from me.

"Okay." I hugged her warm neck.

Kaguya's licked my cheek before turning her rear to me and leaving me behind. She leapt away and faded into mist seconds later. I've much to think about but thankful for the assistance regardless. She opened my eyes to the possibilities.

My walk back to the shop was slow same with my reentry.

"Come on Boss let me see them!"

Right off the bat Tenten is already wrestling with her boss about my affects. He's holding my swords up in the air away from her grasp but struggling a bit against the ninja girls attempts.

"I was supposed to work on them boss. Let me see them!"

"It's done Tenten so calm down," the man sighed with the swords swinging back and forth above him out of her jumping attempts. She was so mature and firm before during our bought but seems to be turning into a child when weapons are involved. Interesting.

I walked up to the counter and waved the man down. He smiled at me and with a sharp toss sent my swords sailing towards me. "Ah," Tenten helped as they passed overhead. I caught them into my hands with a smile. That was fast I have to admit. I drew katana first. The temper is fine and the hamon smooth. He did this in little to no time. Even the rust in the he guard is gone. "Let me see that!" She demanded only for me to sheath my sword back and moved to the next.

"Next time Tenten," I stated evenly. I'm not giving her my sword that easily. Tenten opened her mouth to speak out, but I rose my hand stopping her in her path. "I know about my tribute to you, but this is over and done with so next time, okay?" I strapped my long sword to my back and pat myself down.

"Thank you for your service sir. What do I owe you."

"Your business would be nice Uzumaki." The man grinned at me under his beard. "And you owe me 15,000 ryo for the maintenance." Expensive but worth it. I reached into my pocket and slid him the coins he needed to pay for the service. I rose my hand and shook the man's hand for the business.

"So, I guess Tenten won huh?" The man noticed and Tenten smirked in victory.

"Yes, she did. I guess you'll be seeing more of me." I sighed before reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a business card and placed it down on the counter. "After one or once mine free, I'll come and meet you Tenten."

"You'd better Naruto. I needed a subject for my tools, and Lee isn't receptive to changes." Tenten had to dismiss Lee. To be honest his thought process is a bit one sided. I blame Gai for this though and his insufferable youth speechless.

"I'm a man of my word." I declared.

"Half a man," she shot back.

"Better than a virgin girl," I came back with. This girl really knows how to get under my skin with her words.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a virgin punk?" She barked at me.

I sneered. "You don't know what you're missing." Tenten flushed a bit at the implications I'm making and turned her head away. I've only had one woman since coming back to the village being that Demon Temptress Nanami. I think I'll leave it at that for the foreseeable future. Women are nothing but trouble and seem to get worse the further you take the relationship.

"What's it like," Tenten suddenly question. I was taken back at the seriousness behind this question. Her eyes focused squarely on mine.

"Well," I blinked for a moment and shrugged. "I guess depending on your partner. If anything be care of who you choose and don't believe you know a person." I frowned. "A person's true colors come out once you're vulnerable, and how they react dictates how trusting they truly are."

"So, you've really done it haven't you?" Tenten questioned with shock. "Was it nice?"

I felt my stomach sink a bit and shook my head. "I've had my good, bad, and ugly experiences. Let's leave it at that." I sighed nodded to the two. "I've a couple D Ranks to do so I best get going."

"Yeah," Tenten answered loosely. "I'll be seeing you for my tribute, okay?"

I gave Tenten a thumbs up and smile. "Yeah." With that I turned to exit the building, favoring my good leg. I hate limping and losing. My pride is shot but maybe I've gained something more precious. That girl isn't half bad and her eyes... There's something there. When she had me pinned her eyes began to gleam. It reminded me of an old friend of mine from that past. A glare that can stop a murderer cold. A look that can instill a feeling of hopelessness within your foes.

That Tenten girl… she's interesting and I'm curious.

A deadly combination indeed.

"Tribute?" I glanced back at the building and smirked. In the story the dragon gave tribute to a foe once but came out with the benefits. That foe became a force of nature but what kind if the question. "I need to finish that book." I promised as I made my way to the mission's desk. I've more work to do.

* * *

Memory Regression End

* * *

That was months back though. Ten Ten... I lost to her that day and my promise to the Big Cats and Kaguya ringed in my ear. I've sealed my fate to the opposite sex more times than I'd like. Maybe it's a curse.

"Naruto my boy." The old man placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him as his other hand came up and pulled down the hood over my head and then my face mask. "Are you ready?"

"Haven't I told you already old man?" I smiled up to the old man which he returned in kind. I've exposed how many of the council took avid advantage of the old man, and as an intelligent shinobi wise as his years claim, he's assisted me in keeping a couple conflicts of mine hidden. I thought back to the Root base I set on fire and even the slaves I've acquired in this village. I've made enemies in every avenue possible but I've more rounds to fire than they could've imagined. "I'm ready."

The old man nodded and we continued our trek to the Council Room.

* * *

A/N: I know. I know it's been a moment since an update. I know that the entire council thing was probably more desired than this. Sadly, with the last short from Gai's perspective I was bouncing all over the place on making a chapter for the past. The interest Naruto has for Tenten was the only thing that came to mind. I tried to go for something else, but it always came back to here and the dual they got in. I've seen TenTen as level headed young woman with enough wit to get what she wants with plenty of spirit. Playing on Naruto's "Naruto" side and insecurities happened to be what she chose to do. I never saw TenTen as shy or incapable of bringing up those more private topics.

Yuuki, Hinata, Mei, Karin, Honoka, Temari, Samui, Shizuka, Shion… Take a guess on what this list is.

Haku, Kimimaru, Ranmaru, Kiba, Inari, Deidera, Itachi… Take a guess on what this list is.

Kyoko, Takashi, Kenji, Ringo, Ino… Take a guess on what this list is.

Yugao, Gai, Orochimaru... Take a guess on what this list is.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze... Take a guess on why she's here.

Thanks for reading and I'll be posting more frequently now that I got my bearings. I've been writing a freaking ton of stuff and putting it together. It's about come at anyone that's read this far. Sorry for the wait but the shift of my writing style is making things a bit iffy.

Let's see where this goes though.


	20. Facing the Music: Part 2

**Chapter 20: Facing the Music Part 2**

* * *

It's been days, weeks, or maybe months since that moment we exited the Hokage's office. How long have I been walking this long strip of hallway? I tried to recollect when I left the office with the old man to nothing. It's like my mind was washed clean of the before up to now. I know it's only been a couple minutes at most since I've left the office with the Old man, but time seemed to stop for me until my thoughts came full circle.

My mind's been a raging revolution, a hurricane, of thoughts, wishes, fears, and expectations on what's to come. The aftermath is what I've always worked towards and try to show forethought during the battle. I focus on the war more than the battles I need to fight to get to that inevitable victory. Maybe that's what has halted my thoughts to this point. Frozen in a hiatus unlike anything ever seen before.

I felt the coming quiver before it even happened. I felt the sweat building before it came out of my pours. I felt the impact of my boots on the stone walkway before I even finished my step. It was like my soul was anticipating the end before it began. My mind is a jumble and I'm uncertain of my fate after today. I'm not sure what the aftermath will be for the first time since I've arrived in this village.

I arrived here and met the old man to get ahead of the curb. I was on "vacation" status for a time that drew me into the underworld of this village. I've placed myself as a target for Danzo and his ninja. I've been pressured into silence and forced to work in the darkness within the shadows of this village. I've tried to cover my bases the best I could without acting impulsively like Naruto would. I've tried to be better, but even I'm not perfect. No human is.

I've toppled the challenges of becoming a Seeker for the Neko Clan. I rose to the challenge to defeat the beasts they held and succeed in most of their tasks. The missions, the kills around the village, catering the clan I've created, and the matriarch I've been grooming with every passing day has kept me busy. I've lost myself a couple times in my objectives underneath the same mission I've been working towards. I have to protect the princess and honor the one sole duty keeping my sanity in check. Yuuki has kept me sane through all of this without realizing it. Then there are the tigers that I've aligned myself with. The one I've began to pair with and even feel something towards. Everything was meant to mold me into the weapon I wish to be.

They're Naruto's anchors to this world.

Master Gai, Anko, Cat, Shion, and even TenTen are my branches. They're the few I've allowed to get closer than most others. They've sway over my actions because they've earned it through their actions.

Master Gai saved him from a fate worse than death.

Anko shelters his secrets whether intentional or not. Cat instructs and nurtures his skills.

Shion is his watcher and keeps everything in check at home.

TenTen is… Well she's TenTen. There's no other girl like her in the town that's stepped up and beaten him in a bout. While he was physically exhausted, soul broken, and very hungry during she still toppled him.

What these five all have in common is that I became a cursed serpent before them, and they didn't take advantage of this. Well, TenTen did but it worked out well. They assisted me with my body and shape me into what I am now, just like the Exotics. If the original Naruto were here he'd sing praise for the opportunity of having people this close to him. For me, I feel it's just another route to my final destination.

My seals and artistry have grown well during the couple months I've lived within the village. Almost nothing I do isn't without it's seal support. From Brands on my arm to the seals on my back and chest I have a seal supporting me somehow. Seals helped me store, trap, torture, buy food, and much more. Studying new and inventive habits or methods around an issue has been interesting. My spirit hunting was only possible because of seals.

Most of the seals I can see are molded with different designs and intentions in mind. The ones on my forearms that trail up to my shoulders are faded tattoos to the normal eye but not mine. To my eyes any seal that's currently activated burns red in my vision. The ones on my arms, neck, and head are always active. Hinata's clan has some interesting seals I couldn't resist getting my hands on. A branch member I… negotiated with assisted with fulfilling my desire. I gained a new seal to cover certain places on my body.

Seals are amazing and keep his mind bare, for the most part.

My body, soul, and mind have been nurtured for anything.

I'm ready for anything.

I'll topple any challenge that comes my way.

I'm unstoppable and anything that tries just tries.

I'm a dragon and the hunter. I'm prey to nothing…

I sighed a bit at my thoughts. These thoughts have driven me to making most of my major mistakes. I believed myself the strongest but saved by a man in green spandex. I thought I could cover my steps and do whatever I want and Anko kept it to herself. I felt anbu were a joke because I got the jump on most of them and Cat humbled me. I felt some little girl couldn't defeat me, especially a little genin, and TenTen earned tribute from me. I allowed myself to take in too much negative energy and coerce with demons and a clan paid for it. I let a kid get to me and ended up in the oven.

Everything misstep made was committed with the same excuse in mind. Because I'm a dragon. It didn't get me far enough leading me now. I'm a dragon that melds with tigers. I'm not the strongest and probably won't be. I'm prey before the higher powers of the village. I'm perfectly stoppable under the right instances.

I'm a dragon in name but human in body. I need to realize this. In my old life I never had this issue. I was basically nomadic, could take whatever I want, kill whomever had the largest price, and built my sister's dream of riches by the wagon loads. That old life of mine was of more a Red Dragon but what I am now. I never stayed in the same place for long like I do now. I'm functioning as if I still wander without a care for the consequences. I'm acting like an impulsive idiot without a plan. I'm letting what emotions I have cloud my judgement and reasoning. I'm moving forward in a jumble hoping it all works out. I'm acting like…

I smiled but it wasn't from joy.

I'm acting like the past Naruto. Like my old self.

I took a breath and nodded. Time seemed to resume for me suddenly once I came to this realization. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I retold this fact and finally understood what it meant. I'm not a dragon just because of a piece of cloth. I'm not a Jaeger just because I'm gaining demons to manage Od. I'm not the strongest in the world and unstoppable. I'm just me, and I have to take responsibility for my actions for they effect more than myself. If I truly desire to be Dragon or Jaeger again it won't be instant like I want. It will take time, strife, lose, and conflict. It won't be like in my previous life but different. I should've realized this before and thankfully its not too late.

Time to face the music.

"Have you come to peace with it, Naruto?" The old man asked me from before me. He's the one I've been following down this hall silently with the council chambers as our destination. I think he's been giving me the time I need to get ready for this meeting. He didn't even glance back to see how I was. The old man must've felt it.

"Yes," I replied evenly. I'm ready to face this tiger now. I felt good and a bit free. I'm not eager to be caged again.

We approached a set of wooden double doors I can only assume is the council room. I think this might be my first time. Before we touched the door, I grasped the old man's Hokage robe. The old man turned his sight to me. "Any tips?" I questioned a bit childishly. I've never been before the council before in such a way. Normally, when a ninja is brought before the council It's the Konoha council comprised of the Hokage and his advisers. In this regard it's the Konoha council, Shinobi Clan council, and finally the Civilian council. The last isn't involved in ninja trials or cases unless under special circumstances.

The impact I've had on all three is significant, I can't fault that. I've thrown the economy of the village into disarray with the money I've thrown into it, businesses I've procured, gang I've formed, and finally the Inn/racket I'm forging from the ground up. I've threatened, extorted, and dealt into crime willingly, but I was only doing as those council men do. They all have skeletons in their closets after all the Lawless Sector of the village has an income stemming from somewhere.

"Follow your instincts." That was all he said to me before placing a hand on the door. That was so very helpful as well. I've been working on instinct this entire time and look at where it got me.

No, it wasn't instinct. It was desire that got me here. Chasing the old flame instead of searching for a new one. Human thoughts and emotion impede natural primal instinct. The sort that can alert the mind to threats. The kind the allow intuition to take center.

"Follow my instincts," I repeated as my mind swam with thoughts. I know they'll talk about my shift. I know they'll want an explanation for my funds. I know what will come up because I know what they know. Because of the ones next to me in my circle they are at my mercy. They just don't know it yet. "Yeah. I'll do that."

I stepped next to the old man as the door open for us revealing the room to me. I narrowed my eyes at the windows, the chamber, and the large mantle in the center with the Konoha Council in front of it. I could almost recognize the round table around the centermost portion of the room with Clan Head sat around it. Some of the seats are empty. The Uchiha seat is one of them and the Senju another. It's too bad both founding clans are basically extinct at this point. Past the round table is an audience of normal people in stands. Some I recognized because they work for me, or more accurately they work for one of my many aliases. I'm not allowed to have a certain percentage of assets in the village or property, so I had to work around that. Either way, even if most of the people in this room are unrecognizable to me doesn't mean they don't know me.

Tsume frowned at me for some reason or another. She's worried for me, and I had to appreciate that. She's basically been like a mother to me since I conquered the exotics. I feel there's more to it, but for the life of me I can't guess what.

That blasted Yamanaka is staring at me profusely, and its annoying. I fought the urge to jump the table and cut open his eyes. Thankfully, I'm not foolish enough to try despite how volatile I am currently.

Let go….

The whispers in my mind are against my rational thinking. I didn't bother silencing them. Let them talk, whisper, and try to coerce. It won't make a difference now. The demons in my mind and their presence, while vaguely familiar to the soul, is foreign to the body. It's like most of my changes came once I acquired Empusa and the other two made it worse. Consequently, it also opened a vast amount of doors for me. The fox, while helpful, can't stop the whispers from leaking through the bars. If I don't control myself like when I was Jaeger then they'll force that Yamanaka man on me once more. They'll take me to that cold blank room in the Newspaper Station again.

I shivered at the thought. The cold and emptiness of the room. I must tread carefully amongst them all.

The Akamichi head was large like I expected but nothing special. I read his file and looked into the food of the Akamichi clan when I had time. They're food is dangerously good for the body and the soul. I can see why they aren't reminiscent of a certain whale I know with the vast quantity of food they ingest on a daily basis. Their food is very nutritious and one of the sources of the power behind their justu. They simply have to consume a considerable amount or a substitute to keep their weight at the happy medium. It's truly amazing what manner of secrets these clans have in plain sight and yet stay hidden. Good thing I'm a master of this.

The Nara head is Shikamaru's father. The resemblance is uncanny. He looks tired already and the assembly hasn't even started. When I pulled his file it was surprisingly bare in comparison to that of the other clan heads. The archives hear aren't entirely complete for certain clans, the Kurama happened to be one of them as well. The Nara clan is an unknown to me, and I don't like uncertainty in any form. Their jutsu as well is very exploitive depending on situation. I've researched their shadow power to replicate for later to no success. Not every Kekkei Genkai can be acquired by me the normal way. Even with Hiroki the most I took from him was his blood that seems to allow my body to shift with more ease. My speed as well is growing with every passing day towards something. I'm still unsure what. Though I can feel the burn in my chest from the blood still and my hand burns at times as well.

Blood suck is a dangerous technique to take what isn't yours that Jaeger only know. The stress it places on the body is immense but can also siphon life, memories, energy, and techniques from the victim as well. In my old body I did this maybe once around the solstice. I've a feeling if I try this again (breached as I am) my chances of survival are practically zero. It saved me once but the effect it's had on me… goddess knows

I touched my heart. Even now I feel it swimming in my blood, bones, and organs every time I have a quiet moment. Nara are experts of meditation and stillness, so I'll have to hold my poise. If I can't control this blackened blood it'll be noticeable. I hate being still for too long.

The Abarume head nodded his head to me. I nodded in return. I can respect this clan and the danger their justu poses to the individual. One wrong move they'll lose of control and their insects will kill them. Like thousands of little demons crawling in your body. I can relate. I've taken so many of their clan missions as my own because of appearance and mission capacity. They've so many different trips around the village and its many ecosystems to search for bugs to add to the hive. I've taken it upon myself to decrease the load placed on the small yet powerful clan and studied them. The manner they play the host to parasites like that is interesting and taught me much on how to mimic. If your relationship with your occupants is strained it'll lead to future strife. They take care of each other and add more life to the hive with time. It's fascinating.

Every clan in this village contains some manner of lesson for me to take. Strength, skill, might, patience, and quietness. It's been an interesting trek up until this point that's for sure.

"Naruto," the old man called me. "Removed your coat of arms, colors, and guard then walk before the council."

I understood what he meant. I turned to a small container to the side and table with a tag on top. It has my name on it. I removed my coat, hood, weaponry, book, and my vest leaving me in just my shirt and shorts. I almost vulnerable for the first time since walking up being this bare. The finishing blow was when I reached down to my sash and pulled it straight off from my waist. I folded it into halves and placed it with the rest of my affects. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my forehead protector as well; the one Iruka gave me for mastering the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I can't help but carry it still no matter where I go. I sighed as I sat it down as well next to my sash to comply the Hokage's order. The old man said to remove my Coat of Arms being my symbol as a dragon. He told me to remove my colors being my band showing I'm a ninja of the village. He told me to remove my guard and so took off my protection and weights that help strengthen me. That included anything that can constitute as a weapon. I was bare without anything to fall back one. I can't hide this time, but I didn't wish to.

Once finished, I approached the center, taking slow and steady breathes up into the light. The room was very, very bland outside of the many bodies around me. The blinds for the window are closed so tight that barely any light pushed through the cracks. The spot light above the pedestal of bright enough to shield faces from me once under it. It consumed me once I past into it. It almost felt physical. Like I was walking into a different world for the room grew darker than before. I can see only a few faces clearly being the Konoho Council: The Hokage and his Elders. The light burned into my skin and my shadow quivered before the shine above me. I'm before the council at last, naked and out of my element, but I'm not afraid. It's not because I'm a dragon or that I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's because I'm the master of my fate and they can't take that away from me.

The old man took a seat with the Konoha council comprised of very familiar faces. He faced me with an even expression and said "Announce yourself." He ordered this loudly and firmly.

I bowed before the entire Konoha Council as is custom. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," I responded with a poised expression, but also a bit of anticipation. I'm curious where this might go.

"Please pick up you're Record and report," Danzo said next. I looked down to the top my stand and the scroll atop it. I just noticed this as well. I saw the little stand for me to rest my arms on but not this scroll. It blended in well with the light shown from above.

I picked up the scroll and tested its weight. It's a bit heavier than that of most Special Jonin scrolls I've read through. This was my scroll but unlike the one the old man gave me. It held a tan coloration to it and the scent was familiar to me. I'm not sure from where, but this scent almost made my see red. Maybe another red memory that's yet to surface this is connected to. With eagerness to see this through, I pulled it open with a sharp tug. Scanning over it a bit and like I thought this is my basic service record from my starting time as a ninja to now. Wow, this thing isn't that accurate. I'm doing something right it seems if my scores are this low.

I cleared my throat. "Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Age: 13. Rank: Genin. Team assigned: 7. Jonin…"

"Skip to line 6," the old woman above me said swiftly.

I almost smirked. It seems starting from the top was getting on someone's nerves. I rolled up the scroll to line six and got to the good stuff. First were my stats. It's all based on a 1 out of 5 rating with 5 as the best. "Genjutsu: 1." That's not entirely correct seeing that genjutsu is the art of illusion and misdirection by jutsu. I think I'm more a 2.5 than anything from everything I learned.

"Taijutsu: 2." I read off next with a shrug. That's about equal to what the Uchiha boy has and I beat him with an tired body, exhausted mind, and diminished soul. I'm never at my best against my peers but what else is new? TenTen humiliated me at my weakest, and I respect her to death for it.

"Kenjutsu:1.5." Again, my weapons arts and training isn't truly reflected well in this scroll. That Ronin in the Arrangement games was easily a 3 in the scale and much more. He lost because he underestimated me and my own type of misdirection, but my swordsmanship during and after is decent. It's much better than my Taijutsu that's for sure. Though, I know that actions speak louder than words. Since Kakashi banded my weaponry I've been forced into hand to hand more often than not. The only time I've utilized any weapon was in unofficial bouts. I thought back to that Root Base, my bout with TenTen, the underground gangs I've contend with, and missions in the Forest of Death away from prying eyes. My Kenjutsu during the Kurama Fire as well can't be documented. This rating makes sense especially since Cat wins in all of our duals. Every time.

"Ninjutsu:2." I listed off my current skill with a shrug. I've utilized maybe two or three jutsu primarily in the open being substitution, my transformation, and of course my trademark Kage Bunshin. Outside of that, most other jutsu I've performed are through the usage of seals and that doesn't even count towards the score being a near lost art. Most of my elemental training on top of this is basic, all with love level jutsu in my arsenal, and that's about all I really needed. Wind to cut through things with my fingers and lightning to use Shock Touch like I did in the past. I've yet to take to elemental jutsu outside of a few wind ones to mix with my Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. So this is fair I think just because of the documented amount of clones I can make.

These are pretty average for any genin above the normal cut. I know the stats of my peers and a few other teams from the year before, so by comparison I'm in the middle where I wanted to be. These are decent numbers as a genin, but I'm stronger than this. Hell, my soul arts are growing and with it I'm unlocking this body's secrets. My growth as well, maybe thanks to the blood, is quickening at an unhealthy but stable enough rate.

I scrolled down a bit more and stopped at the next section to read off. This was about my missions which is the same as what the old man told me before with a 1 under ago. I read about the recommendations and such plus a bit more. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Then I got to the good parts. My many infractions and complaints on top of this that I've committed and caused. The list was surprisingly longer than I expected. Some of the stuff was a repeat of the bitch, moans, and complaints of me simply passing by someone that hated me enough to send a complain. Some of it though held some merit. My "disappearance" for over a week was the first listed. Before that was painting the Hokage mountain in broad daylight. I chuckled a bit at the memory and the scolding Iruka-sensei gave me.

This crime was marked as resolved and the case closed but after that the list is long. Destruction of public property, causing civilian unrest, brandishing weaponry causing a scene, threats I've made on people's livelihood, endangering the lives of the citizens, assaulting superior officers and those of high rank, and finally the usage of malicious chakra. One that was in this labeled me part of a cult as well… they're not wrong in that instance like most of these. I've caused a shift in the clans as well according to this. Lastly was the antagonistic actions of the Uchiha. Most of these weren't intentional, but just how the dice played. Most of these aren't the ground-breaking issues. The murders, extortion, slave and drug trade, mass torturing, brain washing and mind hijacking, unauthorized access to Top Secret information, and much more are missing from this like I wanted. Still, most of this surface area implications aren't very "Naruto" like. Even states I assaulted my teammate. The delinquency on my mental checkups and physicals are noted as well. It seems I do have a fair about to answer for.

Last issue at the bottom of the list spoke with as much pride as I did uncertainty. "Bearing the Colors and Symbol of the Greats. Disobeying the law of the Daimyo and in connection with possible groups against the Royal family." With that I dropped the scroll down to the ground and kicked it away from me. It rolled up and away from me towards the Konoha Council. I looked up to them a bit ruffled. They brought up the Dragon and that I might be part of the group trying to kill the Daimyo and his family. I know why but still the thought of being even suspected of desiring Yuuki's ruination has me ruffled. It's a slap to the face that insults me and my mission.

"Uzumaki Naruto." This time it was the other old man that called me. "You've changed and grown in ways unfounded. As you read you've refused to attend your check ups going against clear orders and directives. You've committed many crimes that would label you unfit for duty and facing possible incarceration. You've bore colors you know are forbidden without care of the consequence they bring."

"Your improvement as well on your stats in such a short time has spawned questions. You're use of weaponry and power unfounded by the village standards are questionable. You've placed yourself illegally into the matters of clans disrupting their livelihood thus the effective of their members." The woman picked up next.

"You've abandoned your post on multiple counts and proved yourself a possible danger to the village," Danzo worded calmly. "You've acquired an questionable amount of reach within the village. You've been alleged to be part of a growing movement of extremist whom picked up around the same time you've returned from your first crime."

"You've been brought before the council to speak and explain yourself of your actions." The Hokage finished for the elders above. "You've read most of your record and we can take account of the reports from eyewitnesses and statements during our investigation on you. After all avenues have been cleared only then will we render proper judgement. Do you understand your position?"

"I, Naruto Uzumaki: Genin of Konohagakuri, understand my reason for being called and stand willing and ready to accept any judgement deemed fit for my actions." I resounded for the board and councils to hear. Thank god I read the charter on cases like this. Be calm, be cool, be direct, and be respectful. Most of these people don't know me and how I portray myself will set the standard and expectations. Some on the Civilian side know not to go against me, and I've got maybe the support of two clan heads. The Hokage stands as the neutral party as I try to explain myself. At the end of the day I'll ensure that any judgement they render upon me doesn't end with me in a box behind bars. I'd have to possibly go missing Ninja if so. I'm not worried about where I might go, but Yuuki happened to be the main issue. I can't drag her along with me if I become a criminal. If not for her I wouldn't care much but my first mission is my priority before my desires.

"Do you have any questions like why you're here or what might have caused this?" The woman, Koharu Utatane, asked me.

"No, ma'am. I do not." I responded with a drop of my head in a bow that made my stomach seize. I hate to bow before those undeserving, but perception is everything. Appearing as a delinquent child won't help me.

"Very well. In the case of the Konohagakure vs Uzumaki Naruto is now in session," the Hokage finally began this trial. "Any and all that have been effected may raise questions according to the subjects stated by the accused and board."

"Uzumaki," a member of the Konoha council instantly spoke out. "We've reports of your sudden disappearance dated April 17 approximately two months and 26 days ago. What's your explanation behind your disappearance and finally return to the village 8 days later?"

'Starting off strong huh? Very well.' I cleared my throat. "I took a legalized Leave of Absence for a period of a week. That leave extended for an added week before I rejoined my team once more." It's that simple after all the Daimyo himself gave me his pass and the Hokage collaborated to fix this for me as well. For all intents and purposes this is how it is.

"Yes, this is in the reports as well as a letter of you're approval provided by the Daimyo himself," Koharu Utatane backed the cause of my leave. This spawned a couple whispers in the room on how I can gain even a glance from the most powerful man in the country. "Can you explain how you gained such attention and why?"

"Yes, I can." I took a breath first to clear my mind and settle my stomach. I've never been on trial like this in either one of my lives, so this was a new experience. "I woke up that day and began my trip to the Capital city for my vacation."

"Was this before or after you gained the Fire Daimyo's seal?" Homura Mitokado asked next.

"It was after," I confessed.

"So you left the village without proper authorization?" Homura asked.

"Yes, sir I did, but as you can see whilst I left the village without proper leave I gained a reprieve from the Fire Daimyo for an inhibited return back into the Shinobi Force. I was also granted an additional week for recovery. Lastly, he granted me immunity from capital punishment for my deed," I responded evenly.

"Of course," Homura worded coolly. "That cycles back to the why you left and how you gained the Fire Daimyo's seal."

"I left the village as I said Honorable council for reasons I can't state unless before those with the Clearance for S-Class secrets deemed by the Third Hokage," I countered with the Kyubi as far as they're concerned. It's the only S-Class secret that should be considered relevant towards me. I grinned on the inside at the frown that marred two of the faces on the Konoha Council.

"Uzumaki Naruto you will answer the question to the best of your ability," the Hokage commanded with a force strong enough to push me back. I met his eyes and they were empty. It seems I have an unbiased ruling then and the board isn't for me as much as they are against me. I can see a bit of that demon brat prejudice in a couple eyes but for the most part I'm being seen for maybe the first time in my life. They're seeing the scroll and not the kunai sealed within.

I bowed my head to show my understanding. "I discovered something hidden within myself that day and was lost, uncertain, scared, and needed to get away. I have reports on top of this of my prejudicial treatment during my time in the village." I reached down to for the scroll the old man gave me to read off most of the actions I documented during my time in the village earning looks of uncertainty but a lack of surprise as well. "Because of this I deemed it best to follow my instincts and left the village for a time with the aim to return as you can see." I placed the scroll the old man gave me down, rolled up and ready for my next counter.

"During my time away, I happened upon the Capital City in the middle of the Fire Festival and it's coming Arrangement Games," I continued on with my story.

"Very well," Homura nodded with understanding but narrowed eyes. They don't see me as a whole person yet. I know the look you give a faulty weapon not working like it should well. The thought of me having feelings seems impossible in their minds, but they need to open their eyes to the truth of the matter. I'm as human as a human can get. I've thoughts, feelings, and emotions I can convey upon others. Revealing the possibility that I figured out an S-Class secret as well drew many to a standstill. Homura quickly recovered his bearings and gestured for me to continue.

"I happened upon the Daimyo's castle, took the tour of this castle, and realized that there was a lot of money involved for the winner," I said with a nervous grin and rubbed the back of my head, switching persona a bit to a different mask. "I got very curious and entered because I've been poor for a long time and tired of living off the Hokage's little allowance for a long time. Many places charge me like twice the normal rate for anything, so I needed the money ya know," I said in a very Naruto-esque manner. I felt the guards of a couple council members falter a bit at this shift of mask. That's good. The more they fall for it the harder the impact once I land the punchline.

"And then what happened young Uzumaki?" Koharu asked next from her side.

"I entered, won, gained a cool looking sash with a dragon on it, an audience with the Fire Daimyo, and then I came back home victorious." I puffed out my chest showing pride and joy of my accomplishment. Admittedly a bit of this wasn't all acted. I'm still quite proud of my achievements both as a man and ninja. My Hunter side is stronger than ever as well.

"So you're saying you became this Generation's dragon?" Danzo asked wiping the smile on my lips. I don't like this man. I never liked this man. I feel like he has an agenda he wants me a part of and that doesn't sit well with me.

"Yes sir, I did and am. I'm the dragon, not the cursed serpent." I stated this firmly.

"Meaning you brutalized a Kunoichi in the first Championship round, demolished the arena in the second, executed a man in the third, and finally pierced your hand into the body of a man in the fourth? You committed these vicious acts of violence to become a dragon, correct?" Danzō Shimura noted as emotionless as his root agents I've taken care of on multiple instances.

"Yes, I did. I beat a woman to death who wanted me dead. I blew up a man with a desire to kill me. I executed a man the cursed me, bad mouthed my mother and her name, and tried to kill me. Yes, I stuck my hand in a man's chest for it was the only way to defeat him. Anything else wouldn't have worked outside of taking off his head."

"So the rumors are true then?" Homura Mitokado stated in curiosity. "You became the next Dragon. How is this possible?"

"Like I said before, I traveled to the capital, signed up for the Games, didn't quit, and won. It's that simple." I said with a smile.

"And why did you sign up and how did you win?" He questioned me in next.

"I took a bet, made a promise, and I'm a man of my word. I'm sure if you all heard these rumors you know exactly how I won." I noted since I've read the new article about the blonde dragon. The youngest Hi no Kuni has ever seen as well.

"This is further proof of your peculiar change Uzumaki," I heard a familiar voice in the room that made my spine shiver. "If what you say is true then you've killed a human being for the first time in your life that day."

"It's what ninja do, right?" I asked around the room. I know it's not my first kill and won't be my last. When it comes to my question as well, I doubt there's a ninja here that can deny this. Everyone here has blood on their hands. "That man I killed was a danger to my life and wanted me dead… and he committed a sin I couldn't forgive."

"What did he do?" Tsume asked this time a bit curious. She knows that I'm a dragon and smart enough to put it all together, but the reasoning behind my actions is why I'm here. Her interest shown in the focused look she blessed me with. One I'm familiar with when she's halfway from being serious. "What did this man do to warrant you sticking a sword out his skull." She questioned bluntly.

"My mother?" I answered drawing expressions of shock across the board and got good reason. "He called my mother a whore that bore me. He denounced my family in its entirety, and I couldn't forgive that. Not with how unstable I was at the time," I admitted truthfully. Looking back on it now I was acting more out of instinct and that old hatred from my Jaeger days than rational thinking.

"I see. Do you know your mother?" Tsume asked in a bored tone as all eyes focused on me. I felt the tension in the room skyrocket from the possible fallout my answer could bring. Yes, I know who my mother is same with my father. I've long looked into my parentage and according to the files there's only one Uzumaki in Konoha during the Third Shinobi war and she married only one man. It wasn't difficult to find the proof as well. Still, best I stick to this case of ignorance I've built.

"I know that she's dead after all, I'm an orphan," I answered in a disappointing tone. "Whether I know who she is or not in my mind doesn't matter. I know a mother loves her child. I can feel it in my soul," I placed my hand on my chest with my eyes closed. "My mother cared for me with her life so to insult us both in such a way warranted some deadly force. If this seems morally wrong, I don't care. I've no regrets for what I've done to survive in those games. I did what was required to survive until the end and did."

"True enough kid," Tsume chuckled before leaning back in her chair. I smiled at her and she winked back at me.

"You're familiar with this boy, Inuzuka?" The Hyuga clan head questioned for some reason with his little dojutsu activated. His eyes seemed to focus on my cores from my stomach, to my heart, and finally my head.

"He's a Seeker in training for my Exotics batch," Tsume worded with a hint of smugness. This of course spawn looks of mistrust from the other clans at the table. The reason being is because I'm classified as a Living Weapon. Every clan stands at a certain level of authority depending on strength and their contribution to the village. For reasons unsaid my purpose isn't to be attached to a clan for any reason. The power balance will be tipped. If any clans - I'm looking at the Hyuga - near the top with the most influence happened to be superseded it would raise distress for those higher clans.

"What's a Seeker and what's his part in your Clan?" Hinata's stick up the ass father demanded. Tsume just smirked at the man and pointed me out instead.

"I'm training to become the Arbiter of the Cat summoning world but attached to the Primeval Tiger Clan within." I began with the attention of the Shinobi and Konoha council. "They stand at the top within the Cat summoning world. Because Inuzuka-sama is the only a mediator between the cat and dog worlds I'm consequently filling the role for the second half of her clan's power. You can say I'm almost part of the Inuzuka Clan as of now."

"Hm, a dragon trying to be a cat." I heard someone mutter in the room.

"Tsume, you know the Law." Hiashi stated only for her to roll her eyes.

"I didn't draw him in, Hyuga. The exotics did and just happened to be it be a forsaken part of my clan I couldn't find a person suicidal enough to attempt in taming. Naruto acted by his own will. I've progressively told him about the dangers, but the brat didn't listen. He's committed to succeed, and I'm not within the right to dismiss him as well," Tsume stated defensively but with a shrug. "As you all know," Kiba's badass mom smirked. "He can go where he pleases as long as we don't influence his decisions. Any clan heads whom believe him a disruption would've kicked him to the curb, but who did once he took interest in your clan?"

Not one clan head spoke up for I've shown interest in them all in a way.

I couldn't help but smirk on the inside. I'm not supposed to sponsored or affiliated with a Council Clan, but I can be. They're not allowed to coerce, blackmail, force, or bribe me to align my ventures with their own. They're supposed to reject me as well until the time that it becomes too late. I defeated Byakyo that day tying me to the exotics and too the Inuzuka. Tsume got what she wanted without lifting a finger. Once it happened then she moved in for the kill.

I was questioned about Tsume's words and validated them with a nod. "She didn't force anything from me or offer me anything to stay tied to her clan in such a way."

"Pertaining to any clan missions I've taken I did ask first before taking thus getting in front of the Aburame Clan head and a few more," I backed up the support Tsume gave me. I can kill this subject here and now

"Then this could be a consequence of your shift as well." Inoichi came back. "You've obviously changed in ways unfounded. Maybe your shift in desires and motivation is connected to more than you say. But forgive my interruption," Inoichi bowed to the Konoha Council.

"You're within your own right Yamanaka. This only stems this controversy further for Uzumaki's case." The one eyes man pointed out. "If the reports are correct you acted more as a specifically trained, if not slightly unpracticed, fighter. You shown skilled unlike anything previously demonstrated before your disappearance. In the clan missions you've taken part I, to add this Seeker portion to it, it almost appears that your ratings are inaccurate. Can you explain your skills and how you acquire them?"

That was a good return on their part I'm not gonna lie. My style of fighting isn't like many others. Still, I'm not down quite yet. I tilted my head a bit to the right. "For years, since I was five, I've been forced to live on the streets of Konoha. I've been pushed to survive on nothing but what food I could hunt in the forest and pick out of trash cans. I've been subjected to the worst possible treatment the would harden any soul to develop that basic desire we all have. The will to live. I didn't wish to die so yes, I acted unlike anything said before and by the reactions across the room my treatment isn't new," I commented on as my eyes, now altered by chakra, flowed from one face to the next. "In such an environment my only choices are to survive and thrive or die. I refused to die as you can see with my standing here."

"That can explain your actions, maybe; but for your skills it doesn't. Why haven't you shown anything like it before returning to the village?" Danzo worded carefully, finding the faults in my response. The actions of the Naruto that came before is going to follow me for many years I just know it.

"I've learned from the best on how to be cruel to those you think are disgusting or a danger on your lives." I said gravely with my eyes narrowed. "I've watched, learned, and studied everything around me and took everything in. The men murdered on the streets because of a trade gone wrong, ninja kidnapping women to play with until spent, and people turning to unspeakable means to protect what little they own for their families. I've. Seen. It. All." I looked around to the looks of shock around the room. This shouldn't be old new. This village isn't a utopia of happiness and glee. It's hell in certain places, has slavery within one main clan, caused the genocide of another, trades people like candy for keep other's bellies full, and much more.

"I learned to be brutal to those that endangered my life from the people of this village, whether directly or not. So yes, my skills stem from the ninja I've watched, the scrolls I've studied to pass the tests in the Academy and grew cold to the pain of others because of what I witnessed. I'm a very quick study when I have to be. Ask Mizuki once I beat him to a bloody pulp months ago." The feat of learning the Kage Bunshin jutsu in one night down to one seal is well known amongst the Shinobi Council and Konoha Council. If I can learn such a forbidden jutsu in hours what could I've learned in the years before I became a ninja? I saw this question cycling through the room bit by bit. "Ninja are trained to master the art of blending in - staying hidden in play sight until the right time. That's my favorite lesson I've taken in a village of gilded apples."

I allowed this to sit and simmer in the air before I continued on from there.

"While I've never used my skills against ninja like that before it wasn't a rough transition. So," I trailed off to let my words pieced within their minds. "I'm a product of my environment so is being in a ninja village with my feats that unbelievable? I believe can do anything that the rest of you had to once before." I asked around the room to the many ninja and even the Civilians around me. They all have skeletons in their closets. All of them.

"A product of your environment," Homura muttered under this breath. I'm sure it wasn't hard to imagine the happenings behind the scenes. Even a person like me can push the curtains away to see behind them. "Very well. You're feats are very… unexpected, but well explained if we factor in your delinquency prior to becoming a ninja."

The Hokage looked amongst his company to any further inquiries. When he received none he rose his gabble to gain attention of the court. "During this time are there any other questions?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." We heard from the shinobi council side. "During this time, you say that you're became a product of your environment Uzumaki which lead to your new Status, yes?" I nodded. "Under prior evaluations such actions haven't been noted as possible. Your examinations don't show a conceivable trigger to influence such action. Can you explain what could've possibly spawned this sudden change despite prior psyche results?"

I turned my attention towards Inoichi Yamanaka, Clan Head of the Yamanaka Clan, and the man that's been my mind mender for years. They've the best tools at hand to control the demon with. Makes sense, I guess. Inoichi was on his feet with a small book in hand as he gazed upon me, again. "Your current disposition doesn't come close to your previous psyche profile. What happened to you, Naruto? What happened before this "vacation' of yours?"

"There's also fact you participated in the 13th Arrangement games. How many funds did you earn from it?" Someone in the room blasted.

"Most of the assets that you seem associated with, what is this about?" Another asked. This caused a couple more to start yelling abrupt questions.

"Enough!" The Hokage resounded throughout the room. The questions I heard are a few of the many thrown at me during a massive outrage. I never thought I could spawn this much unrest. I should get a medal. "We will have order and we will keep on subject until all transgressions are clear." I nodded my head with that notion. All those questions cluttered together in seconds. It's silent now thankfully. All that noise was getting on my nerves. "Uzumaki, the question answered by the Yamanaka Clan head, please answer it."

"Of course, if I know what's on my psyche profile." I don't really like looking into my own profile. It's a waste of time and the only person that knows me best is Hinata. If only she were here, I'd have her answer this question instead. Then take her and her team out to lunch as well.

"Your temperament is completely reversed. On record, you've missed over four of your evaluations without cause. During this time, you've committed acts such as lethal assault on persons, death threats towards persons, injury and deadly force on persons and public buildings in an extreme manner. This all goes beyond your delinquent acts or "pranks" from the past. You've harmed clans and comprised their livelihood. Uzumaki Naruto, you have changed and certainly not for the benefit of the village. You have caused actual harm and this hadn't started until your reentry into the village during your relief. You claim it's because of what you've witnessed, but none of which is properly documented in your mental examinations."

That's a fair list of accusations I have to admit. "You say that my temperament is different because of actions that we haven't been informed of yet. You say that I've caused unrest as well as harm to the village and its people but without base. What could I have possibly done to this village to warrant such accusations Yamanaka?" I nearly crossed my arms, eager to hear what he has to say now.

"I wish to know more of what you've done prior to your return more than the actions you've committed to that point after," Inoichi clarified as response. "I wish to know what motivated your actions."

That wasn't a bad save on his part.

"If you've looking into the specifics of that case, you'll see that any and all information is sealed by order of the Hokage. His seal can only be superseded during time of war or the danger of hierarchical decline." I countered evenly. "Or special cases in which S Class Need-To-Know information is comprised in a manner deemed necessary to be released to unauthorized individuals." I faced the man and glared at him. "Is there something that must be said or known that fits these prerequisites? If so those unauthorized individuals need to be excused." And over 90% of the occupants fall under this condition. Under decree of the Hokage my status as a demon container is one such S-Class secret. A secret I'm heavily implying on. This is a secret even I'm not supposed to know about. They've no proof that I know and no base to stand on since I've yet to subjugate myself for mental evaluation. Because this is my trial I can't be excused.

"And for your insinuations on my profile and examinations, you mentioned my actions are both sudden and unspeakable for someone like me. My question to you is why is it I'm a special case in these examinations?" I faced the man now and narrowed my eyes. "According to the Shinobi Charter of Health and Conditioning the only one's liable for monthly psyche checks and services are those of high risk and regard. That implies that you know I'm a high risk so my question to you is what about me deems me as such, especially since I wasn't even a shinobi during over 67 out of 68 of my documented examinations you've mentioned?" I waited for an answer since someone decided to get aggressive with me. I can play this game as well since I'm not the ignorant boy he's accustomed to.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes at me with his little paper meshed between his fingers. "Hokage-sama," the pony tailed blonde called for some sort of back up.

"For the interests of this case, you can answer his question directed towards you truthfully without violation of current orders and directives," the old man answered evenly to the Yamanaka. "I leave this to the charged to tell as well. I will say that the more we can understand about his current situation and self the fairer the judgment will be in accordance to the severity and future opportunities he'll embark upon."

He really is taking the middle ground in this. The old man isn't wrong though for they hold precedence on my status as active and confinement. I nodded to the old man and faced the Yamanaka. "My examinations are illegal according to our current laws and yet down by order of those above me. I'm unsure of why, but I'm positive that because of them on that day of my leave I learned things I probably shouldn't have about my past. Certain exploits that forced me to bring much of the village into question in my mind."

"What do you mean?" The blonde man asked for further clarification. "What are you remembering?"

"A blank room. A man with his hands on my head. The feeling of having my head shook and shifted. I remember things from when I was eight and younger. I remember well the Ichiki Family as well when I was 10 years old, two days before my birthday." I faced the head of that family on the civilian side. I remembered that day well and what his family did to me. His business then lured me in with food to trick the starving demon brat. I've held a grudge being why he's lost his top seat.

"What are you talking about?" Inoichi asked firmly. "Are you saying your recollecting something you believe happened?"

"If you wish to describe it so." I replied.

"And what have you remembered that caused you to take leave only a week after becoming a ninja and part of Team 7?"

"I'm not at the liberty to say, but I can say that these examinations I feel have caused harm to my state of being. You seem unsure of whether or not I'm being mistrustful, but I've seen the reports on you examinations of my mind sir." I took note of the look of shock and how he shot his eyes to the Hokage then back. "Whether true or not, what I've remembered caused me unrest and might've turned me violent if I stayed. I left to find my own answers."

"Naruto, do you remember what I've told you during those times?" Inoichi placed his clipboard down and leaned forward on the table top with his hands on top. I've been though so many sessions with him that it's hard not to know.

"You've told me that anything I see doesn't exist and how I can come to terms," I answered with a sigh. "You told me to come to you during and help make the pain stop," I recited to a key.

"Why didn't you this time? Look at what it's done to you. What or who do you think you are now?" He spoke as if he cared about my wellbeing. Too bad I recognized such muddied manipulation when I see it.

"Because the thought of you made the pain worse. The pain is what made sense to me at the time." I confessed which caused a couple raised eyebrows from my evaluators. "Because I felt that the village didn't have my best interests in mind. That even you were against me. I felt I had to do this myself and fight my way through the pain, the fire, and trials to discover what was taken from me."

"And what was taken from you, Uzumaki?" Inochi questioned towards the punchline.

"My eccentricity for lack of a better word. I was more a drone than a person. I was sunny for no reason despite being mistreated each and every day. I made excused on why I was vilified for something beyond my knowledge. That uncertainty spawned fear and fear turned to action. I acted for me because in my entire life no one else did. Who here can honestly say they care for my, and I mean My, well-being?" I looked around to every single eye for an answer. When one person tried, I glared into their eyes daring them to lie to me. Even Tsume didn't speak up because she wants something from me. I still haven't figured out what. The old man took a breath and remained silent as well.

I let my eyes fell on Inoichi last. "No one here cared for me until I started to effect their lives directly, seemingly in a negative manner. So, with this known I couldn't stay and so took leave to find out who I was. To become something else that maybe I want and not what others want. Something or someone that these examinations halted until it was too late. I'm awake at last and took the steps I need to find myself. I found out my typical day and what my normal rhythm for the day would be. I sought to overcome the demons within and bound to me to finally come face to face with who I am. I'm still searching, but I believe I'm on the right path with the proper guidance from my seniors of course."

"I see." Inoichi took a breath before finding his seat finally. "You're coming to find yourself." Inoichi took a breath before letting this drop, having gained some realization I can't place. While he sat down from his mock interrogation I feel he's simply abiding his time until the right moment.

Another person suddenly stood to question me next. "As was mentioned before you participated in the 13th Arrangement Games, young Uzumaki." A woman in the civilian section stood to bring to question. I faced that woman and glared at her and the smile she wore on her lips. She seemed very familiar for some reason. I might've seen her before but can't put my finger on it. But I allowed her to continue. "You yourself confirmed it as well and the Dragon won a very generous amount of money from the betting offices. The ticketed winnings for games all dubbed under the name Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha citizen, loving at a 121 Ni no Kuni Lane, and a ninja as your status."

That's the address of my apartment building which I've used at my home of record and my capital business. I've faintly used my name during money transactions here in the village. I do remember signing my form like that though. I narrowed my eyes at the dark figure of the woman. They widened a bit once I recognized the woman. "You're…"

"Fuma. Fuma Tatiyana," the woman introduced herself us. I blinked and noticed that a man sat next to her silently with a sore expression on his face.

"Tatiyana…" I muttered. I've heard that name pass across my desk once or twice when dealing with The Sparrow. Any arms trade seems to have Fuma on it somewhere. I can tell she's familiar with me but not negatively. That's interesting. I noticed a couple of the civilian council members whispering amongst themselves and one tried to grab her I'll assume to stop her. Still, she came right out and said what's on her mind. Now that's an interesting shift and the first on the civilian side to question me.

"That's correct," I answered the woman easily. "I did earn a healthy sum of funds from my win ma'am." I noticed a couple looks at how I addressed this woman. Last I checked a month or so back the Fuma didn't have a female lead. I was lead to believe it was a male named Amon, but I've been wrong before.

"You actually did that?!"

"Are you insane!"

A few on the civilian side yelled to which I shrugged.

"I've taken note of the possible amount of funds you've accumulated from your triumph." The woman stated calmly.

"How do you know for sure?" Homura of the Konoha council questioned.

"Because I was there to see him succeed," the woman declared, never once has her eyes left mine. "Do you not remember me… in the line near the…"

"The betting booths," I finished. Like I though, she's that woman that was telling indirectly informing me about the other champions.

"Correct young man. Congratulations on becoming the fourth dragon."

"So, it's true." I heard from one side.

"The Uzumaki boy… he can't be the dragon!"

"You really are the one that executed a Samurai?"

"The one the brutalized a kunoichi."

"The one that shoved his hand in another man's chest."

I remained silent during this entire ensemble of quick remarks and shouts. If anything, I'm shocked that I'm seeing this woman again so suddenly. What is she doing here? Why would she appear now of all times? Why am I just now finding this out? I thought on answers to these question with obvious answers.

She's part of a minor clan so I overlooked them like I did the Yamamoto and Kurama clans. I know the important details behind their contributions at most. I've noticed their reach growing as of late, and I think I know why. If she placed her money, maybe her entire fortune, on my victory then maybe they might've risen her status far above her peers. I can remember her clan going through financial issues according to my charts tracking back a year. If she laced everything on the life, then they should be stable now but still not a major force in the game.

I took a moment to take her position in count. Her chair is close to the center, second row up from the bottom. The top row holds the least important civilians of stature. Most of them up top belong to me. I can even see Takashi up there now that I think of it. I did leave him in charge of about nine shops and a couple restaurants now that I think of it. My hand really is stretching far but still my proxies aren't near the top yet.

"You knew all of this didn't you, Fuma!"

"Heheh I might have." The woman taunted a bit. "I have investments and this young Uzumaki happened to be one of them. I have many more as well for the right individuals."

"I appreciate your support," I said genuinely. Anyone in the second row of the Civilian Council has real weight in decisions. It seems like this is a something for something sort of situation though. She got rich off me and seems willing to use me for more. I can respect that. I'm an opportunity for her to grow more powerful in the village and wants to take advantage of me. She's not evening hiding it. "Very well," I agreed to dance to her song. I'm curious to see what this woman has planned so I'll play this game and see where this goes.

"Since your triumphant return to the village I've noticed a very lucrative amount of funds cycling through the village." The Fuma head, I'll just assume by this point, informed to the many members of the councils. "Some businesses are growing and others failing. While this is normal I find it strange who or what lead the sudden rise arms trade and basic materials. A family that's been known for handling the imports and receiving services as well are missing from this council I believe. Most manifest under the name Menma. Many other interesting businesses have grown all with suspicious backgrounds."

That's one of my aliases but barely a way to connect to me unless you factor in the whole Ramen thing. That's a stretch by any means of the imagination. The businesses she's mentioning could be any one that's connect with the gangs.

"Interesting enough the address associated for more than 82% is yours at that apartment building under the Co-signer Suzumiya Yuuki."

'Oh God damn it,' I wanted to palm my face. I thought I had that handled and specifically told Hikari and Shion to take care of the Co-signer portions of our documents. I can imagine it now: Yuuki, in her desire to learn how to conduct business, eventually started signing it herself after reviewing whilst I've been in the streets taking care of business. Yuuki's name is out there now, and what sort of last name is that? She could have come up with something a little more subtle and doesn't connect with that damn story. I bet it's from all those weird books she's been looking at which is where she got that flying diving tackle/hug from. Next I'm gone head home and see her in a bunny outfit… Actually, I don't think that'll be that bad.

"I've kept an eye on most business ventures coming up and the ones surround you are very interesting and have unbalanced much in the council." The woman finally finished, that smile of hers hasn't faded yet. "My question for you Uzumaki is what is your aim in the economy in which you've invested healthy sum into through third-parties?"

The civilian side glared heavily at me save for a few of them that are on my side. The Fuma woman though, She's a wild card. I can't get a read because of that fan of hers.

"It seems you've caused unrest within the Civilian Council. What is your rebuttal Uzumaki," Homura questioned intently.

I looked out to the council. "Unrest?" I questioned them; the civilians. I dared them to speak out against me and waited for the one's brave enough to step up to back up the Fuma woman. Most of them remained silent, but I can read their energy. I've enough connections to make life hell for some of them and kill others. Some of them are untouchable right now but that can change in time. The Civilian council don't have much power outside of money. Sadly, money talks in this world and is strong enough move mountains. Money I've invested bolstered certain areas in the underworld on top of this.

"Honorable civilian council, much of the funds I've placed into your businesses and treks have shown my desire to bolster our power. Any money I've placed into the village it's to promote our interests. While I'm not very knowledgeable on how business is done what I want is the betterment of the villages economy. While I've done questionable acts nothing I've done can truly impact the core aspects that run this village both from a Economic or Militaristic stand point. I haven't committed anything that can compromised this."

I focused on the woman to target her question now. "Most of the funds you speak off and the people you mentioned are people I've hired to help me with this business thing. I have the funds and they know were to put them. I'm really busy as a ninja. Take note of my missions tracked as well as my current clan mission list as proof. I've no time to handle it. Can you tell me any thing I've invested in that's caused you any form of decline? The same goes to anyone on the Civilian Council." I've made sure to cover my tracks and extortion well. That's one reason Big Mama Yuuki was created and why some lightly infamous gang members do the shake downs. Yuuki's none the wiser but Shion is a trained Demon Mistress. Even I fear her when she starts collecting souls. She's very manipulative as well if your not care especially with her illusions.

"Fortunately, there isn't a decline. If anything, profit is good and trade is steady. While I do believe there's a bit more to it, like Ito Takashi behind me," she gestured to one of my proxies. "There's little now to press the issue. I would like to speak to these Investors you trusted seeing that I'm the IG for your sector."

The damn Inspector General! This woman is the Inspector General for my sector. I looked at Takashi and he nodded sadly. So that's why it's been quiet in my sector of business. It's because she's been abiding her time like a snake, building a damn file on me this entire time. She's even connected Takashi's involvement to me. How did a Fuma move into this position without me noticing? The answer is out there and I'll find it. For now, I nodded my head with a heavy chin. "Yes Mistress Fuma."

With that the woman sat down having been the first to come up on top of me today. Why is it always a damn woman? Like, seriously.

The Hokage smacked the surface before him with his gabble. "Is there more questions pertain to what has or hasn't been addressed?" He asked.

"What's a Jaeger, Uzumaki?"

"What?" I turned towards whomever ask that. I met the single eyes of Danzo who gazed down upon me like a leering crow. How did he learn of that word? I thought of all the times I've used it and only mentally and never verbally. I tried to think back to any time I spoke German in this world and bite my lip. I can't recollect because it became natural during conversations with myself and my clones. We'd speak different languages to shield our secrets from anyone in earshot. I've said hunter more times while chatting with myself than anything. I know as well my clones pointed at me and called me a hunter more times that I wish to count.

"And is it connected with your… extracurricular activities around the village?" Danzo questioned as well. "I've noticed your mission records are unusually high for a genin of your stature and in just a short time as well, Uzumaki. This word "Jaeger' that my sources have brought to my attention is connected with not only your status as a Dragon, but also your current perspective."

"How do you figure? And what does that word mean? What language does it stem from?" Koharu questioned next.

"I'm unsure of what the word means, but it bears importance from him. As for the language," Danzo's gaze intensified. "I'd like to know the same." After that all eyes shot to me.

"It means Hunter," I answered truthfully.

"A hunter of what?" The Hokage himself questioned me this time.

I felt my back shiver from a cold breeze, but a massive heat encased my arm. I took a couple breathes before I lost what control I have left. Ever since I allowed my body to house Kensei and Onizuka I've felt highly volatile. I've a handle on this though. I refuse to have this dictate my decisions or desires. The dark thoughts to spread hate and pain through out the village. To completely dismember and execute my foes. The desires to crush this world beneath my foot and stand about it all with a dark glare.

I calmed my body and soul before answering his question. "The Hunter of All." I looked around to looks of confusion but wary at the same time. "To clarify it means you're prey to nothing." I looked around the room from one face to the next. "But everything is prey to you."

"Pretentious brat," I heard amiss the many whispers in the room.

"Do you believe you can hunt anything or anyone?" Danzo questioned evenly.

"I don't see why not. I mean, it doesn't take too much to take a life. Beheading, poison, stopped heart, blood loss, or still brain. All these things I learned here can spell the end of anyone at anytime as long as you have the mind, the tools, and the timing. Shinobi Strike tactics: Chapter 4: paragraph 3. Written by the Second Hokage himself."

"True, but do you believe it's that easy to kill anyone one of us here?" Shikaku Nara of all people asked me. I felt a side of me I tried to keep covered breach the surface. It shown with the slit smirk that cursed my lips.

"If given those three simple things? Yes, I can. And yes, I will if ordered by those above me for the village and it's safety. The last thing I want is my home to be in danger." I focused on the Nara "And I'm very good abiding my time for the perfect opportunity to strike. I'm hard to catch as well. How else did I turn the hair of all the Hyuga pink in one night?"

"That was you?!" A very livid Hiashi Hyuga shouted at me seemingly moments from coming at me. I wouldn't blame him either. His branch was stuck indoors away from prying eyes or under hoods for months. It was a good prank the old me was a master of. Those very same skills have helped me excel towards my take over.

"You! Do you have any idea what trouble you caused by doing that!"

"I can imagine," I shrugged at the man's angered expression. "But yes, I can do anything I set my mind to Nara-Sama, and if I wanted someone dead I believed I can make it happen. There's no such thing as immortality just individuals that are harder to kill than others. I learned this on the streets and again to my climb up the Arrangement games ladder. I found out quickly that some people just need assassinating as I've done much on the C-ranks I've done alone away from my team." I know that readying my little file was just a stunt to see my reaction towards it. They all examined my case same with my files before this. The ones with the most issues with me are the Konoha council and the Civilian.

"You believed this don't you. You truly aren't that little boy I saw on the swing all that time ago," the Nara muttered.

"You're not wrong." I shrugged.

"And this leads to your actions after you became dragon? You've been busy." Shikaku pointed out with a bored yet stern stare. "Attacking the innocent and raising all matters of mischief."

"With all due respect to you as Shinobi Commander, is there a question in your declarations?" I challenged.

The Nara seemed to leave his slouched position a bit in response. "You did much before returning to the village and what's you're reasoning behind causing so much chaos?"

"Anything I've done is a product any external stimuli suffered," I responded evenly. "You see, if I'm attacked I act, if assaulted I act, if pressured I act, but if left alone I reserve my actions. I responded to anything negative against me Nara-san. Sure, there can be accusations, but what about the instance behind them? Do you have anything on every instance or just a name to it?"

"One is you causing public unrest." He pointed out. "Your night time escapades as well." He leaned up from his bored position. "And how when a mysterious death comes to pass somehow your name comes up. Kurama Clan the latest with the main branch heiress currently in a coma," the Nara noted dryly.

I didn't know about that. Yakumo is comatose? I can imagine how and why sadly because of the trauma she's suffered from that night has scarred even me.

"There's reports known criminals around and guarding your establishment. An almost cult following. I actually have a short list," Shikaku, who I think is head of my investigation, began picking out names of The Sons of Big Mama.

"My question is based on the damage you cause too many lives in your path of chaos. Firstly is why these men seem to stand guard for you, all from different families, and yet stand together so quickly?

"Uzumaki, you have a following of individuals believed to be connected with organized crime. What is your part in this?" Koharu this time acted as judge.

"Every name on that list if indeed associated with me in some shape or form," I confessed for their not way to dispute that.

"So you admit to be in league with organized crime?"

"No, I do not." I shook my head. "I've simply acquainted myself with men that acted in way I felt weren't right. Hitting and raping women, mistreating their wives, giving into the vices, doing drugs and spreading it, and much more. I felt like this was wrong, but I know there's a light in every heart not matter hour far the shadow is cast over it."

"Honeyed words but what meaning do they bare," Shikaku challenged.

"Easy," I rose my finger up. "We are all humans and in my opinion created equally. No matter the colors we wear inside or out we are all the same. These men killed for the crime families. They brought negatively to my inn because of the code. I decided to do away with it. Most just needed my foot to their butts." I clapped my fist into my hand with a smirk on my lips. "So that's what I did and beat the hell out of them again and again until they played nice."

"You're trying to tell me you beat up gangsters until they shaped up?" The disbelief was very blatant in Shikaku's tone.

"No, I always offered to pay them for protection if they worked for me as security with benefits and employment contracts. Retirement pay as well on top of hazard bonuses for the lawless zone. If anything I think crime dropped 12% correct?" I wasn't sure but I know it is more than ten percent.

Since I started kidnapping infamous members of the Lawless Zone I've stopped many illegal acts here or there. It got to point that after a while I just had to let my sleeper agents venture out and do all the work. They bring in the proper targets for the ventures I need and the re-education began anew. In the beginning it was such a pain but once you get the right pieces then they can take the reins for you.

"It's dropped 14%," Shikaku admitted. "While this is a good thing how you recruited these die hard criminals is hard to believe."

"I can see why, but you don't know the streets like me. It's not as difficult as you might think to relate with them. While they committed crimes before they take care of their kids, get paid well, cherish their wives, and do good work. I think that this cult following is doing more help that hurt by the numbers."

"I see," the Nara just looked at me blankly. He can see through my words with ease but numbers don't lie.

"What about your confirmed part in the death of a young lady from the Maeno family?"

I sighed which was noted by the council. To this point I've held up my steadfast defense to bounce back from anything. So far, I think I've done a pretty decent job. My spirit hunting though isn't a part of my life I'm too proud of. It's born of nostalgia and necessity so I chase after it. "I'm made my report about her," I answered dully.

"You know what I'm talking about?" The Nara head said.

"I know that case behind it is closed as well. I cannot be held liable for the loss of life for either one of my special tasks. It says so in every file in bold lettering." I made sure of it as well.

"Yes, but my question is how you came across a manner to disclose demons and ghosts as you have in such file?"

"Uzumaki you are believed to be invested into the occult that's led to the death of destruction of Konoha citizens and families. What is your response?" Koharu spoke up with her hands together to hear me out.

"I can feel them," I confessed only to be met with confusion. "I can sense them between the veil. They're neither dead or alive and most don't know it. Because they have a presence here they can influence the living. Some are kind but others not so kind. When it comes to my Spirit Hunting," I went with the rumor name of what I do. "If I hear about the death stranded entity I search and try to purify it. Any and all techniques I've used I've learned from their whispers and research materials from the Country of Demons and Stars."

"We're not truly believing this nonsense are we?" Hiashi dismissed me with a wave and I stared at him. "You can speak and influence the dead? Ridiculous."

"I can prove it to you I can," I declared. I've noticed his own guardian shade looming over him. A very beautiful woman if a sad smile donning her lips. "She's in a velvety red kimono with pure white Tsubaki petals littering the silky fabric." The shade suddenly turned its attention towards me but my eyes have long been focused on it. "Her hair is cut in a princess style at shoulder length. Her face free from make up for someone told her she was heavenly without it." I can finally see more clearly through the veil and see her.

Hiashi simply stared at me seemingly unimpressed. Anyone can be in that situation or something like that, even my princess.

I listened to the whispers this time around now. "Over 15 years ago she was shy and very timid about her approach because she was lower born. Because she was a member of the branch." This time I got a shine from his eyes meaning I got his attention. "She tried for many years until finally a certain man's sibling introduced the both of them together. The connection was almost instant even though he first thing he said to her was… floor wiper."

"How do you…?" Hiashi looked ready to act but not sure how to.

"She's still here… even now in the shadows. Watching, sorrowful, and very disappointed. You may take that as you wish Hyuga-sama." I bowed my head to the both of them, but regardless got the reaction I wanted. The man was shaking slightly and to earn such a reaction from the head of this clan was a feat.

"What is she sorrowful…"

"Hyuga-san," the Nara spoke out with his arms crossed. "Any personal questions need to be contained. I hope you understand this." The Nara Clan head focused on me the entire time he doused the Hyuga clan head. It seems my display of proof caught some interest.

"So you Can speak to the dead? Communicate with them?" A man from the civilian council asked steadily.

"Yes sir. I know I helped your family I believe," I recognized him well for they held a spirit in their house. A cousin of theirs murdered by another family member. He didn't believe at first. "Are the cold spots and whispers gone sir?" I tested.

"Y-Yes… thank you." The man sat down with his right hand over his left.

"If this is true then they must say much to you," Homura noted.

I frowned at his implications. "If you desire me to use the dead to gather information I will not." I shot down that notion in moments.

Homura frowned at this response. "If this ability of yours can be…"

"They're dead and most of them linger because of tragic loss." I glanced towards the Hyuga head and he averted his eyes a bit. "But not only that they can change depending on stimuli. If you come across one with evil or selfish intentions they can possibly turn even and just as selfish. My aim is to purity these people so they can rest and I will die before taking advantage of them!" I pointed at the Konoha council with my foot down. "They've suffered enough," I took a couple breaths to calm my simmering blood. "They don't need the living taking more from then than they already had."

"So, these spirits can be dangerous then?" This time Inoichi asked this, slightly fascinated by this. "I did hear rumors about a demon and ghost hunter but didn't think it was you. You say these spirits are receptive to our intentions then? What if our intentions are malicious?"

"That little girl that Nara-Sama brought up is the result," I dropped with a heavy sigh. "The Kurama Clan fire as well. You can ask Yuki Kurenai to confirm this, but there was a demon in the household. It burst loose, feeding off the fear and hatred, until it all went up in flames. I do regret the deaths that day and promised to compensate their clan and support them after their loss."

"Once a spirit becomes selfish or mad it starts to desire what it can never have. Human life," I looked around so they all could see the seriousness of my expression. "They take what they want because we do the same and sometimes it ends in fire. That's the best possible scenario. Worst is when they're cold and want us to stay with them to keep them warm. It's a fate worse than death; forever stranded between the living and the dead. The void… it's a hell I don't wish in anyone in the village no matter how evil."

"The void? Emptiness?" Shikaku questioned.

"It's not empty," I shook my head with a sigh. "It's full of the ghastly screams of pain, cries for an end that'll never come, and the anguish of a world placed upon your shoulders. All pain is shared and there's more in the void than every Shinobi War put together."

"You make it sound like you've been there Naruto," The old man Hokage stated, and I couldn't even look up to answer outright.

"I have been… two months and 27 days ago. The day before I left is the day I died for the first time, and I'm not sure how. I was in the void for so long and I…" The memory of that chill, the cold that penetrated into the marrow of my bones, hounds me every waking moment. The screams are ghastly for not just human souls reside in that abyss. "I've touched the abyss and if you try to read my mind you will too." I sighed hard and glared at that Yamanaka. "I don't care anymore. Read my mind. Enter my soul. If you want to lose ninja trying to discover my secrets you can."

"How did you die as you claim?" Danzo asked befit Inoichi could react.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged my shoulders. "I do know that my body began to shut down when I came back. Blood poured from my eyes, nose, and ears. I think because my mind couldn't take the alterations anymore. So, I died and came back with my mind coming down atop me."

"So that's the stimulus," Inoichi muttered in thought. "You say died then went to this void, and if what you say it's true then it changed you inside and out. If the lost and damned are in this place then it could've influenced your actions and how you learned so many skills so quickly. Hokage-sama, I have one last question for Uzumaki Naruto before we close."

"We've discuss all of the implications. You may ask," the Hokage gestured to me. My head was still down and I didn't wish to lift it. The weight was to much for me.

"Uzumaki Naruto, after everything you've done, seen, committed, and confessed to I have one final question." Inoichi placed his file down and regarded me seriously. "Do you care about your life enough to try save it?"

"At this moment in time my answer is no. I can't be saved from this pain and fear," I shook my head. "Nothing I've done since my return as come even close to having my soul ripped apart. That pain brands my body and soul." I let out a breath as the shadows began to surround me. "But," I lifted my chin for all to see my eyes. By this point I was seeing red. "I care about those that give me life, and I'd die for them and their future. I know this for sure."

"I see… I have no further questions."

"Very well. Are there any more questions before we close this session?" The room remained silent even though all eyes were glued to me. "The court is close. Uzumaki you are excused to await your judgment."

I bowed my head and turned to leave. I grabbed my things and left. I don't care what they decide. In the end it doesn't really matter.

I sat down on the bench outside the chambers with a sigh. All of that was tiring and switching persona even more so. That final show and what bit of my Assassin's Glare I could manage I hope got the point across to leave me to my devices. If not, at least to let me work uninhibited. I'm going to have to answer to the Fuma Clan that's gonna be a change. I'll let Yuuki do her thing now as well. I'm relieved they didn't mention her so as far as I'm concerned her status is still contained. My Spirit Hunting is known but same with the fact I'm Void touched in their minds. Actions speak loud and my actions could prove my words to be true. I wonder if my delivery, offense, and defensive tactics are enough to bring it all full circle.

I yawned faintly and stretched my aching muscles. I don't think you can ever get used to the soreness. Now that I think of it it's almost about time for me to play Tenten her little tribute. I'm definitely going to pick up my swords though that's for sure. It's been too long.

"You seemed relaxed, Naruto." I heard a voice to my left and near. I didn't even notice them approach at all but didn't care. I let my arms drop from above my hand and turned to them.

"Hmm, how's Broody," I yawned again but with my mouth covered this time. Kakashi just starred at me for a spell before sitting down next to me with a space between us. I rose an eyebrow but left it alone. If he want to say something to me he will.

"He's in the ER right now but he's suffered nothing fatal. At most very discomforting," Kakashi replied with a tone as still as usual. It's like the man has only one mood and tone even when upset. It's a bit unnerving for I don't even do this. I change it up every now and again. He drew his eyes to me suddenly and regarded me seriously.

"Naruto, what kind of training are you doing on your own?" The cyclops ninja questioned me.

"Everything honestly," I shrugged. "You know I can use a sword and you know I train with Master Gai," I made sure to use the title that man earn in my mind. He even placed his reputation and rivalry with Kakashi on the line to train me. My respect for the man is obviously high. "Is there an issue senior?" For the most part I've done nothing wrong to him or my alleged team members. At most I've threatened them but that's it.

"Naruto, I know you're more than you choose to show." Kakashi said with his book nowhere to be seen. This must be serious because he always has that Icha Icha book out even when he's training us. I've seen him put it away once with us around and that was for the competition between him and Gai we watched. "I was in there for half of it," he gestured to the double doors. I didn't even noticed him in the room.

"Naruto," Kakashi stressed heavily. "I'm your sensei so you don't have to hide away from me. I'm on your side as long as it's beneficial for you and the team."

"This is a tone shift," I muttered a bit under my breath. Kakashi made a grunt for me to clarify. "The entire time I've been here I've asked and asked, even demanded, and bartered with you to teach me something. By this point, you gave me instruction not teach anything like you did the others. Analysis Jutsu to check for wounds for the Haruno and new kunai techniques for the Uchiha. For me, you show me something and have me figure out how it works."

I sighed. This is becoming one of those days.

"I understand," Kakashi turned his chin back to face forward. "You see how I give the others more attention than you."

"I know it's not without reason," I responded audibly. I can imagine the reasoning because I've advanced very far compared to my peers. I'm more mature and my eyes are open. I'm awake while the others are in their dream worlds. I've also preferred to work alone from them as well. I think the old Naruto animosity got the best of me in the notion. He nearly hated the Uchiha despite his obsession with catching up. He was disgusted by his treatment from the Haruno but loved her inside and out regardless. Then theirs our sensei that didn't seem to give a damn about him. I remember being left on a damn wooden post by him now that I think of it. Yeah, I've had my reasons for separating myself from them.

"I've done what I could to give you the time you needed to improve though. I've given you ways to tighten up your seals and expand your elemental Chakra manipulation. I pointed you to write on books full of different jutsu I know you're working on to implement to this day. While my impact was small a hit is still a hit, remember?"

How could I not? Kakashi taught us all a lesson on trash and I'm the lowest. I abandoned my team to work on my own and now it's heavily unbalanced. After that lesson it was during kunai training. I'm not the best at throwing kunai but I'm not the worst. The Uchiha always won in our competitions and I never cared enough to humor his little victory. Kakashi took the moment to look over my target though the noted the positions I hit on the dummy. A couple of the hits were fatal and not on that red line. I never missed a through for throwing multiple weapons seems like a waste. That's how I worked and Kakashi talked to me about it after. He asked me why I aimed here or there and I told him it's because that's how you open them up for the finish. Wound them to make the kill easier. He praised me for that and told me that I did a good job. Told me that a hit is a hit and as long as you land it. That no matter the area you'll have an opening once it hits. He was right of course and took it to heart.

"So, you're saying that while you didn't have much face to face with me you worked with what you had in where I wanted to take my skills?" I thought back to all the damn book reports and letters he had me write. My hand writing is cleaner than every before and getting steadier with every one. I thought back to the elemental training and his recommendations on missions we do that forced me to adapt my usage of elemental seals and Chakra. Many books I read are based on leadership and directing the flow of elemental jutsu. Now that I think of it caring for the welfare of my fellow comrade is a lesson in them. One I've used for my gang even enough to care about their families.

I thought back to the time off rewards we had and what we had to do for one so I could train with Gai. I had a home field advantage in the forest and streets. I thought to the times he'd allow and restrict my sword work. The transition from Cat to Gai lined up perfectly with the D-ranks we did that same day. This entire time is it possible he's been giving me training, giving me opportunities to improve, and fashion my own style and not how he'd envision? Was he giving me… the power of choice?

"Who knows," he spoke out with his eyes doing that smile thing. I don't think said anything, but I do still think out loud. "The purpose of a Jonin sensei isn't to hold you back but help you improve until the day you can replace me. Wouldn't you agree Naruto?"

"I…" I was left a bit speechless. Is it really possible that he's been doing as a teacher does he entire time? I thought back to his competition with Gai. Before that point he kept trying to push the issue for me to be all Team 7. After his loss though did something change? I leaned back in my chair with my mind literally everywhere at once. So, the entire time I've been cursing and thinking wrong of him he's been training me in the most subtle of ways. I shook my head in disbelief but it all made sense. Everything he did and didn't do.

"I gave them my recommendation on what to do next."Kakashi-sensei, yes it's better to give him that respect, interrupted my thoughts suddenly. "Make sure to visit Sasuke once you get the chance today. He might have a couple words for you before he gets out of the hospital tomorrow." With that said, Kakashi stood up from his seat and waved at me as he walked away. "Oh," Kakashi stopped with a finger up. "One more thing." Ha glanced back towards me. "If you need to talk Naruto I'm always available. It's never easy talking about the empty." I caught a glimpse of the empty within his eye before he turned around away from me. I watched him leave until he was out of sight.

"That man," I shook my head. "Can never get a read on him," I mumbled. I misunderstood his intentions the whole time. And he may understand me more that I first assumed.

After a couple more moments I was called into the Council Chambers. I climbed to my feet and entered ready for their judgment. The blinds happened to be open this time around filling the entire room with light. It's still morning which is good. I was afraid this would take all day.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please approach." I did as the Hokage told me and stood before everyone with a clear view of everything and everyone one.

"We've compiled you're rebuttal and the testimonies of 11 witnesses to your acts. We've accepted a recommendation your Jonin sensei has submitted after giving his testimony as well. We, of the Konoha council have decided what to do with you."

I nodded my head with my hands behind my back and feet shoulder width apart.

"In light of the influence and effect you've had on the village you will pay reparations to any parties critically damaged by you're actions, excluding any that directly impacted the economy, and alimony to fit the lost of livelihoods suffered. That will be handled by your IG whom you will report to being Fuma Tatiana."

Money as a sign of good will and apology is doable. That woman as well is up to something. I know the Fuma did not hold sovereign over my sector before. I literally eyeball a weekly report every Friday after business is done so Fuma never once came up. Something about this doesn't seem right including how she got my number so easily. That woman as well has an interest in me. I'll have to investigate this at a later time though.

I nodded for the Hokage to continue.

"You're actions against you're fellow villagers as well will not be tolerated for you've caused much unrest. You are to be removed from the village eyes for no less than one month and no more than six months. During this period you will be under close scrutiny from a Shinobi of our choice. This period will be enforced by Friday of this week. Afterwards any actions deemed malicious without proper reasoning will be punished at the max."

Temporary exile with someone to watch me at all time then. I'm being forced to behave as well or pay for it. No more threatening people without a good reason now I guess. That's a shame, but I can see the reasoning behind it. I'm showcasing my will on others weaker than me. That's bullying and unacceptable. I can deal with that and shown it with a nod.

"Either after your maximum leave or when deemed necessary, for the safety of your squad, you will be detached from Team Seven for recycling. You're incapability for proper mental screening labels you as unfit for the most standard of duties. You've proved to be a danger to most around you and so the following ruling's conditions will be decided in time after a report of your actual mental/physical condition has been annotated."

Recycling. That's both good and bad for me. I sighed and nodded once more.

"And finally, because of your special condition and status, you will undergo screening and tests to properly test your current abilities. Special missions will be made and all instances of Spirit Hunting will be monitored and properly documented for future use."

I grit my teeth a bit but nodded regardless. I hate to be restricted but being openly watched and monitored isn't anything new. I'm relieved they didn't press my security detail but I feel that file is growing little by little. I'm under careful watch and need to act as so.

"Do you have any questions about the intent behind our ruling?" The Hokage questioned to which I shook my head. "Then you are dismissed for the day."

I bowed my head once more and walked away. That wasn't as bad as I thought. The only issues I have with that is my exile. I can't leave Yuuki and then there's Yakumo. If she wakes up to me missing goddess knows what she'll do. I've four days to get my business to reach a level of self-sufficiency where I don't need to worry. Yuuki needs more guards and protectors. Maybe Anko. I'll rent her out for an entire year if I have to. And where did Kakashi's recommendation fit into that?

I sighed and shook my head of these thoughts. I acted instead of that with my next destination being the hospital.

* * *

Looking at her now Yakuno is a really cute girl. Older than I am for sure. She looks to be a peace I'd anyone asked me. Like the weight of the planet dropped from her shoulders. Maybe it was me that took her burden from her. It certainly feels that way.

Every action has a reaction, and I'll play for mine. Maybe not as bad as others have though. I've taken many lives indirectly while trying to build towards my dream. Everything has a cost and that trial helped open my eyes to mine. I'm losing money, time, freedom, and worse placing Yuuki in a compromised position without me here for at least a month. If I can shake foundations of this village in a week then what could happen without me here in a month?

I reached up and brushed a bang off of Yakumo's forehead. She told me her desire to become a hunter. She was in a fantasy of the Dragons and Phoenix. Yuuki is my Phoenix, right? She's the first I traveled by fire to protect. The Fire Nation Arrangement Games. Yakumo though, I traveled through fire for her. I'm not sure anymore or if this story can hold any merit to me. Maybe I'll have more than one Phoenix I'll suffer to protect.

My thoughts suddenly went to Hinata but shook my head. I appreciate her part in my memory triggers and nothing else. Even though I've based a lot of my style on hers. I've watched her train for a distance. Well my clone did when I told him to tail my tails. Hinata happened to be one of the many I tailed in person as well.

Kakashi-sensei and his words are beginning to make sense in my mind now for the first time. I've been blind of my lessons from him but maybe that's the point. This is a hallmark of the first lesson. "Look underneath the underneath." I thought I had this down but never been more wrong. For all I know he could've been collaborating with Cat on top of this to help me. Days we were released early coincidentally fell under the slow days for Cat to help me after Master Gail's torture sessions.

I guess in the end my teachers are more on my side that I first suspected to include Kakashi-sensei. Now that I think of it even his Icha Icha books he let me borrow helped embolden my mind. My transform technique is much more shapely and realistic now more than ever because of the illustrations and wording. I could envision myself there watching to include the sadomasochist scenes. New ways to inflict pain to cause pleasure or push an ideal into someone's mind.

'Maybe that's a bit of a stretch,' I thought in a mental deadpan. With Kakashi-sensei now I just don't know.

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

I heard at the door and called for whomever behind to come in. I didn't turn to see who entered.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I heard a man's voice behind me I didn't recognize. I nearly told him to leave us until he asked "How is Mistess Yakumo Uzumaki-sama?"

It was then I glanced back to see who it was. I still didn't recognize the man with glasses, black hair in a ponytail hanging over his shoulder past his chest, and reddish-brown yakuta. The Kurama clan symbol was on his chest with dark brown eyes focused on me. The man cleared his throat. "Good morning Uzumaki-sama my name is Kurama Naoto – son of Kurama Unkai who passed nights ago. It's a pleasure to meet you." The son of the man I murdered bowed before me. I can see some of the resemblance like in the eyes shape and cheeks but his jaw line is more angular and smooth. I'd call him moderate looking but nothing special.

"Why are you here?" I asked and turned my sights back to Yakumo.

"Uh, well…" The man broke his bow lost and obviously confused about something. "I'm the acting head of the Kurama Branch family and wanted to see how my cousin is doing." His voice shook a bit throughout his response. I don't need to turn around to know he's trembling and uncomfortable.

"How old are you?" I asked the young man. He's acting like he's not even 18. All timid like a little boy before a giant and I've done nothing yet. Maybe it's because I'm not in a good mood. I learned quickly that Kurama clan members are exceptionally observant. Murakumo Yakumo, and now this Kenji character.

"I'm 17 Uzumaki-sama."

"I see." That's what I figured. He's young and probably a bit shaken having all these responsibilities thrust on his shoulders. I'm sure he was appointed as Kurama Clan Branch Family Head for a reason though. "Are you hear to speak to me too?" I had to ask. The time is too good. Kurama clan members are little snakes as well. In Yakumo's memories I saw the plot against her from members of the main and branch families. I think we took care of most of them though.

"Actually, yes." The young man's tone shifted suddenly. It was now calm and slightly smooth. "I'd like to know what my uncle's last words were about Mistress Yakumo because, well… I'm not sure what to do with her."

"I'll show you with your permission." I turned my head to look at him seriously. He stepped back a bit and shook his head.

"No. I believe words are enough."

I smiled at this guy. Smart man. Yakumo touched the void within me, then herself, and look at were it got her. I can humor this man if anything. "He told me to take care of Yakumo, and I swore to help your family recover." I'm going to be forced to assist them even if I didn't agree to previously. I've made a lot of money in raids and taking part in trade. The inn already has a decent revenue coming in just thanks to the beautiful ladies that run the insides and handsome guards outside. Shion is the perfect Head Mistress so left it to her to handle. Hikari wasn't bad for a time but no soul stealing Shion. That should be her moniker: Soul Stealer. I like it.

"We've suffered the loss of most of the main family and Elders," Naoto sighed hopeless for the future. "Our heiress is a danger to everyone and comatose." Naoto glanced down at Yakumo's peaceful form for a moment before snatching his eyes away. "The main house is in ashes with significant damage to the Main compound. How can any of this get fixed?" The glasses wearing whiner dropped his chin.

"Not panicking for one," I sighed before climbing to my feet. I stood a head shorter than this man in stature alone. "Settle every issue in order of severity. What should come first in your list of woes?"

"I don't know," Naoto shook his head.

I rubbed my head from exasperation at this kid. "Okay," I rose my voice to get Naoto's attention. "First is your clansmen. Ensure they're taken care of."

"But…"

"No buts!" I breathed out harshly. Naoto nearly jumped at my outburst and nodded his head. "Now, if you don't haven't anything important to discuss with me you may stay or leave. Either way I'm finished with this conversation."

"Ah," Naoto paused like he wanted to say something that never came out. "Yes Uzumaki-sama." The man bowed his head down and slowly made for the exit.

I turned back to Yakumo with a smile. I pass a hand over Yakumo's head and ruffled her hair a bit. "You need to wake up," I pat her head like I would a pet. I shocked she didn't wake up to hit me or give me a death glare. "We can't be a pair if you can't return to the waking world." I cupped her cheek with a smile on my lips. "You and I have touched souls and forever marked. You need to wake up so, okay?" I didn't get and answer, but I did noticed a small smile appear in her lips. She must be having a good dream. I just hope it's not one she'll live with.

I stood up to my feet and walked out as well with a heavy feeling in my stomach. It hurts a bit to see her like this. After an unmeasurable time together, touching each other's thoughts, feeling the other's soul, and becoming very good partners I'm forced to witness this. Yakumo and I are the same and tied together until the end. I feel this somehow. I need four directors anyway like I was to my master. I was her right hand, her sword, until her end. The sword, shield, armor, will, and mind make up the blank whom are the force behind the Jaeger. In time… maybe I'll have the same.

My journey to the Uchiha room was boring and bland. I half expected there to be gifts and chocolates laid out for him from his fan base.

Not really.

I brought up his name to a nurse and she directed me to him with a annoyed look in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. And they blame me for being antagonistic towards people that treat me like this? All I did was ask a question. Despite that the walk was very bland. I pushed the door open with ease to a very predictable sight. Two sets of eyes flowed towards me all with different emotions swirling within.

"Good," I glanced at the clock above. "Afternoon." I made my way in and kicked the door closed. My two teammates remained silent as I grabbed a chair to slide up to the bed. I sat down silently. Ever since I left the council room I've had my hood off my head for all to see me. Might as well enjoy my freedom while I have it. Let everyone see who I really am.

I matched the tense stares that traded between my temporary teammates and would've been content with this. The Uchiha is coherent enough to acknowledge external stimuli. He's not hooked up to any machines and overall looks to be okay. He's got green healing balm on his bruises and bandaged wrapping around his chest. He's breathing just fine so maybe it's for his wounds. The Haruno appeared to be visibly shaken a bit. She didn't shy her eyes away from mine though.

"You seem to be okay," I said leading to my stand. The Uchiha tensed a bit at my action. "I'll leave you be and see both you tomorrow." I turned my attention towards the Haruno next. "I'll see you later," I nodded to her.

Fives blinked in shock at my words and opened her mouth. "I… ah wha…" I waited as she stammered like a Hinata before she found her voice. "Naruto, what happens next?"

I rose an eyebrow. "That a good question. I guess we'll see won't we?" I paid a glance to both of them and received silence. "But tomorrow I'll… I'll be training with you both."

"Training?" Broody questioned. "Because you held back this entire time," he looked away from me.

"I didn't physically hold back against you." I grabbed my chair to sit down again with team seven. I don't have much longer with them so might as well get the record straight. "You've more jutsu than me, got better aim, and faster than I am." I admitted easily. He is faster being why I went for of legs.

"I lost to you," he spat out.

"Why does that matter?" I asked with my arms crossed. "Kakashi beat us on our first day repeatedly," I reminded the both of them. "I beat you in a fight, big deal." I shrugged.

"I lost to you. You don't understand," Broody growled.

"So it's because it's me it's an issue?" I sighed and stood to my feet. "Whatever I got what I needed." I kicked my chair back into the corner. "I'm team leader now so needed to check up on you since I you're injured." I tilted my head a bit. "You appear to be okay so might as well leave you be to rest." I turned on my heel to walk out. This guy is impossible.

"Naruto."

I stopped the door just half way open.

"I won't lose to you again." The Uchiha declared to which I shrugged.

"It's not about who's better. It never was to me." I said and then exited the room. "Who does wins. Who stays dies.' That's a good motto to keep if you think you're not doing enough." I closed the door for them to soak in my words. My next destination is the forge then I'll return to my charge. I can also look into the possible hole in information I have as well. Too many coincidences have shaped what lead to this. I don't believe in coincidences.

I have a week to take care of this with little time to waste.

"I have some work to do," I said with my eyes flowing to the window left of me. Outside I saw the village and my reflection. My eyes are darkened blue and a blank expression on my face. "Some much before I leave this week." I faced back and continued walking with a desire so heavy it made the walls bordering me close in.

"You're going to be okay Naruto." I heard once I exited the hospital. I didn't bother turning to see who because I felt their warm breath on the back of my neck. "You're pressured again, but you'll be okay. You don't need to bear the weight alone."

"Thank you." I let my head drop a bit and my shoulders sag. Even I have my limits and I think I've reached mine. I tried to hold on the best I could until now but the strain is too much.

Suddenly, I felt my body grow heavier but with it my feet left the ground. "I have you Naruto. Rest." Kaguya cooed.

I slipped down her neck to her back and let my body collapse. She picked me up from under my legs with after poking here head through. Kaguya has always been there when I needed her and I love her for that. I wrapped my arms around her neck and took in her scent. Like the scent of a rainy forest earth at night. It was soothing to my nose. "F-forge…" I was able to get out. I still have to think about my next step.

"I'll take you. Rest Naruto." Kaguya said softy. So softly that my eyelids felt heavy. Rest actually sounds nice right now. Really nice.

* * *

A/N: Ugh this was a pain to write. To put together all 19 chapters into one and make a verdict based on future chapters. Now I can move on to the next arc Finally. Two more chapters.

What kind of character would you classify Naruto as? I'd like to know. Send me a pm or a review with your answer. I'd appreciate it.

* * *

Omake: A Mistress's Struggle

* * *

For years she's been in training to become the most pristine lady she can be. Father provided her tutors, teachers, and allowed her to travel with him to many different places in the world. She remembered fondly the spicy food in the Land of Lightning and fishy delicacies of the Land of the Sea. She's traveled far and wide and her father has always cared for her. Her mother though never gave her the time of day. She hated her and she didn't know why.

The Heavenly Princess of HI no Kuni, Bearer of the Eternal Fire, The Phoenix forevermore, First Born of the Daimyo Princess Yuuki. She has so many titles she was born with even nothing much came out of it. Her mother hated her, her sisters were disgusted by her, they all called her ugly and not like them. Even her father was distant most of the time and would plaster a smile on his lips for her. The servants were there for her but that's why they're there. They have to be nice to her, treat her like a princess, and honor the ground she walks.

It was tiring.

While in the castle she was alone and worried about her future. Her father had tried many times to get her to leave home either by marriage or for schooling. The first wasn't an option. She heard the stories of what men do to their wives and the thought of it scared her. She didn't want to be touched by them, men with dark intentions. She's not sure but she could always tell if someone tried to lie or trick her. Everyone always did in the castle. Father, mother, sister, servants, and the soldiers. They were all the same and smothered her always.

She was dressed, fed, trained to be married off, and slated for an arrangement marriage eventually. She denied many. The large ones that reminded her of her mother especially. They wanted her in a way that told her to run and that's what she did. Even in the games, there had been winners before but none of them choose her, which she was thankful for. Then came the 13th Games where she'd turn 16 thus the marrying age where he choice no longer mattered. She remembers the day a servant came to her chambers to tell her, her father's will. She'd be married or arranged that month after that games. Yuuki was scared more than ever before.

For a year prior to that time people have nee trying to hurt her and didn't understand why. Her Father's Guard protected her from the assaults and attacks. Yuuki never witnessed what or why but sometimes she saw who. Why? She'd ask herself. Why would anyone want to hurt her? Was it because she ate too many sweets or touched a person's weapon without asking? Was it because she lacked on her studies and stuck way from Hikari at times to get back to bed? She tried to be good and worth of her title, but then those moments grew the closer she grew to her birthday.

The Thirteenth Games day was her 16th birthday, not that anyone noticed or cared. Even her father cared more about the Games than her. She was alone and sad. She was a bird of fire slowly losing her ember just like in the book. The same her father had her memorize and she always hoped a strong, noble dragon would come save her from that mountain. The peak she was trapped on was too much at times. Alone in a castle filled with a thousand people.

Then he came.

There was a lot of noise and commotion outside that night before her day. She thought little of it until something or someone came through her window straight into her chambers. She was so shocked that she jumped from her bed down to the floor. She scrambled to her feet just as the person began to ravel some wire he used to swing in. Without intending to a noise left her mouth and the person tensed. Her heart nearly exploded out her chest. Never before has a man after her ever got into her chambers before. She wasn't sure what was going to happen as the boy looked at her.

His eyes… they were different from anyone else's she'd ever met. She couldn't place what made his crystal blue eyes so mystifying, but they took her breath away the moment her pale red ones crossed them.

His name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. She's read about the Uzumaki clan before and akin to them played with seals and stuff when he could. He came in so abruptly and did things no other man did before.

He shown fear and weakness.

Most others had this predatory look but not him.

Naruto even told her things she heard a thousand times except for one. No one has ever called her an Angel before. It was different, nice, and warm. The way he used it was nice to the ears and made her feel like he truly meant what he said. Naruto was nice, playful, serious, distant, mean, distant, and fair. He even called her beautiful as well. She's heard it before, but he meant it with untoward means backing it. She knew he wasn't a danger and had to be very strong to cause Asai to stage a manhunt for him. She was afraid for him but surprised when he escaped detection with ease.

When he touched her it was out of comfort. When he spoke it was straight and abrasive. He didn't treat her like a princess or a lady to be careful. He simply treated her with kindness and a belief in his depiction of her. She was radiant in his eyes and he was impossible in hers. He talked to her and listened to her talk. Most others never did and told her a lady shouldn't speak as much. Naruto encouraged it and she was thankful for it.

They talked until they reached the topic about the games. For a simple little souvenir she found on her travels, he agreed to be her knight like in the books. To fight for her and win so not to be married off to some man. Not after becoming his girlfriend. It is what he said, and it didn't sound terrible. He agreed and still wears that necklace to this day.

When Naruto willing took on the Path of the Dragon, she lost all hope. She didn't believe that he could win. Naruto though did and even pleaded for her to believe in him. He promised to free her and protect her from the wolves. His promise wasn't empty but full of emotion and care. He believed he could succeed where hundreds had failed. If he believed he can become a dragon, why couldn't she? So, she placed it all in his hands. She believed in her dragon and watched ad he fought for his life for her. He even turned into something with claws that turned a ghastly purple in the last round to win. He did the unbelievable to win, pulling through every trial, up to the end.

He had won. Naruto became a dragon, her dragon. Was it coincidence or fate that the eve of becoming a woman she, the Proclaimed Phoenix, found her dragon that protected her. She was happy, relieved, and maybe even in love with him because of this. She asked herself if the story could be true.

She was separated from him after his win and the servants got her ready for him to be Raised to Honor. She wanted to spend her time with Naruto but he needed rest. He had to be carried off the field even because of exhaustion. She was content to wait the next day for him but then came the fear. He became a dragon but he was a champion as well. He could chose the money instead of her. He did tell her he'd free her and leave. She thought about this and felt sad enough to sneak away while the servants were busy. She needed to think.

Suddenly she was attacked and that man would've hurt her too. Then Naruto appeared again to protect her. If not for him she's sure it would've been too late by the time anyone found her. He risked his for her again and nearly lost it again. He truly was amazing.

In the end he chose to take her, protect her, and be her dragon. She promised to stand next to him through anything and tried since coming to Konoha. Sadly, Naruto had been working himself to the ground since arrival. She asked herself why he does this? For his future is what she told her. It's a very simple answer but it's such a Naruto one though.

Yuuki placed her pen down after placing the seventh signature on these delivery papers that arrived today. She sighed and looked out the window of Naruto's desk. Her eyes flowed from one face to the next from the workers doing masonry work and then tattooed men guarding the inn. Her hands occasionally wandered the grooves and carvings atop the desk from his work. Each carving was from his hours of tireless work and doing those seals of his.

He'd faintly sleep and sometimes stay up for three days straight like a machine. At times Naruto has seemed less human like Shion does at times. Like their empty on the inside. Then he'd worry for her, hug her, show her genuine kindness seldom seen, and even smile once he sees her. Then he'd turn around and do things that make her wonder. It's become more frequent as of late he'd be out for a lot time. Even since Naruto brought home that Shion lady he's been somewhat different, never sleeps well, barely smiles, and whispers to himself. Yuuki still can't make heads or tails about that woman, but Naruto seems to hold her in high regard. She appeared after he went to meet his team and she's avoided the greenette. She's weird and lurks around. It's like she's there but not there at the same time. Like a ghost and it was creepy. But after a while noticed that Shion means no harm. Naruto vouched for her as well.

Still, Yuuki believed it's all coming together. At first it was just her and her handmaiden Hikari, but to managed the responsibility of this venture she needed more help. Shion came and worked almost at impossibly long as Naruto partnered by Hikari who both would handle most of the different papers. While they signed and Shion handled funds Yuuki handled the blueprint and structural aspects of the inn, but she needed to do more. Naruto was always risking everything for his dream. His life, blood, and sanity for his dream of a large family and a bright future without issue or worry. It's a dream Yuuki would love to see happen. To do so she knows Naruto has done some things. He'd never admit it out right, but it's hard to ignore those men outside her window even now.

Yuuki focused on one man outside by the name of Jon. He was speaking to his wife with a smile on his lips. Some of those men looked at her a way that reminded her of those undesirable men that wanted her. Then a day or so later they seemed completely differently. They called her ma'am, master, mistress, princess, and Mother strangely enough. Naruto told her he spoke with them and persuaded them to be nice and work for them. They treated her like a goddess almost like Naruto does so maybe their being paid a lot to do that, she reasoned. His wife appeared fearful at first, then relieved, and so happy. She hugged him, and Yuuki smiled. She envisioned that being her and Naruto. She noticed a boy suddenly walk up to the front entrance but left that alone.

She glanced at the stake of a dozen she still need to submit to the Sector Inspector for review and sighed. She needed to get back to work.

If not for a couple people this would be every difficult. Anko was very nice to her and even invited her out to have fun tonight with Naruto out on a mission. It sounded interesting and worth checking out. Yuuki wondered about who else could come and Hikari came to mind. She'd come no matter what to look after her. Shion would do the same as long as that Nanami girl was here.

The thought of that very provocative woman lingering around left Yuuki with a frown marring her red lips. No, she can't leave the woman here alone in the Inn. Yuuki still doesn't understand the specifics behind her employment. Naruto is always employing strange people like that Takashi character. He seems like a crime lord from the books she's read and acts like one a times. With that in mind Yuuki though of someone to watch the inn with her gone and one person came to mind. She can go see her now. She felt she needed a moment away from work.

Yuuki pushed herself away from the desk with her sapphire blue nails glistening in the faint light. She climbed to her feet and pushed it on before leaving Naruto's study. With haste she made her way down the hall to the room with her one maybe two friends in it and smiled once she knocked.

"Shit, come in," said an already annoyed woman behind it. With ease Yuuki opened the door to reveal to her a woman sprawled out on her bed like a lug. She pulled her pitch black eyes down to look upon the princess and snort. "What you want princess? Need me to go to Ta-chan again?" Of course she meant that Takashi man Naruto associated himself with. Yuuki couldn't do it. She was a bit afraid of the man and what he'd do to her so had someone do it for her.

"Oh, no Ohara, you don't." Yuuki dismissed the offer. While she does have some questions for the man about a clothes shop that closed recently she didn't want to get into that without talking to Naruto. Speaking of which he hasn't looking into his spreading ventures for weeks now. Yuuki mused on this for seconds before turning her attention back to Ohara. The black eyed woman lifted herself up from her bed and gave Yuuki a bored look. She wore her normal dark brown tank top and baggy black pants. On her arm was a strange tattoo that was like a fan but upside down with an cross hair over it. It green at the top but red at the bottom. Yuuki had always wondered what it mean same with the five lines underneath it.

"Then what the fuck do you want princess?" Ohara groaned with her hand rubbing through her unruly charcoal black hair. "My sis and I are trying to relax here," the woman complained.

Yuuki simply smiled at the woman earning an eye twitch from the opposing side. Ohara is a ruffian in every form of the word, hard to talk to, vulger without reason, and amazingly insufferable at times, but she can do what Yuuki couldn't. Like when Naruto got that gang lord Takashi it got Yuuki to thinking. If Naruto can gain the trust and loyalty of such a bad man then why couldn't she? So Yuuki searched for someone that can travel that lawless area and the majority of the village without rousing suspicion. Ohara was the answer and her sister what allowed it to happen. Yuuki allowed her eyes to travel to the younger sibling with black eyes but straight long brown hair instead of short black like a boy would have. The girl was in a simple peasant's dress and in a wheel chair. She's of need of medicine and other stuff and Yuuki is able to provide for a fee. Information was the expense.

'Be strong, smile, and stay in control,' Yuuki thought of Naruto's words. He told her the best way to overcome those that use fear or intimidation as a weapon is to show more glee and amusement. Even more so when you hod all the cards. So, the princess, still scared for her life before this hardened criminal, put on the sweetest smile she could muster. She felt a cold spot form around her in response to her uncertainty. Ohara flinched and crawled back a bit with a hand up.

"God damn princess! Fuck, okay! What do you want?" Ohara said in hysterics with her eyes flashing in shock.

"I'm going out with my friends tonight and like you to watch the inn at night. Can you do that for me please?" Yuuki asked just as sugary sweet as her smile. Or maybe her smile could be classified as sinister. She's not sure because it's just the one Naruto used on people that aggregate him.

"Yes! Damn just stop smiling like that," Ohara yelled.

"Thank you." Yuuki bowed, breaking her mask. She nearly breathed out in relief. She came up with a poised face but smaller smile on her lips. She turned her attention to her friend's sister whom bowed her head. "How are you feeling Hitomi?"

"I feel better today," Hitomi answer. Unlike Ohara who asks like a ruffian Hitomi acts nice and pleasant to talk to.

"Much better then you came in with that damn smile," Ohara scoffed with her chin up.

"Don't mind her Princess. Sorry about my sister like always. You take care of us despite her being like this," Hitomi spared her sister a look. Ohara rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed.

"It's fine. Thank you Ohara. Hitomi, please take care." Yuuki said her goodbyes.

"Whatever princess." Ohara waved her off.

"Yes princess." Hitomi bowed her head.

Yuuki left the room to let them rest and the remaining two watched as she left with frowns in their lips. Ohara glared at the door to listen to the footsteps away before leaning back up from the bed. "Spoiled little bitch," Ohara curses the little girl that acts hard with that demon thing around her.

"Relax sis." Hitomi said roughly then bursting into a set of soft coughs.

"Hard with that damn demon beat hanging around at times. We should just finish the job Hitomi and be set for life ya know." Ohara reminded her sister why they really are there at that inn and who their true employer is.

"It's fine… and it's not like that monster would know us if it saw us." Hitomi returned. "So be care and remember I get the info and you take it to him. That's how's it been working for the last month."

"Yeah whatever." Ohara rolled her eyes before falling back down to the bed of the inn. She can't believe what that beat did so suddenly and the powers he's fucked with. Ones that brought her out of the shadows and probably gave both of them the chance they needed to make it big. Still, that fear plagued her every thought. "I think poisoning the demon brat and his little bitch would be easier than this."

"And then we wouldn't be needed anymore. Use your head," Hitomi chastened her sister with her eyes flaring angrily. "You know that and what will happen to us, you again."

"Of course, I fucking know!" Ohara shot up with her eyes flaring red as they rested on her annoying sister.

"Then shape up, stop complaining, and get it done. If things go as planned the demon brat will be out of the village by the end of the month. Then…"

"I know, I know. I got the poison ready already. It'll be just like back then and what he wants." Ohara grinned harshly at the thought of finishing off this mission of theirs. Those two brats one know what hit them until the end. Ohara almost grew wet at the look that demon beat would have at this return. It would be priceless. Even being the reddened single tomoe eyes of Ohara anyone could see the sick sadist desire to see them all pay.

"And we'll be set for life. Just like grandmother wanted for us." Hitomi mused in thought.

"Whatever," Ohara scoffed. Though her smile never faded.

Yuuki's smile turned empty until it faded away entirely. She pushed against the grain of the door with an empty heart and heavy shoulders. She took a breath and silently made her way away from the door to leave the two. Naruto has been the object of her interest and affection, and so Yuuki tried to mirror him.

Naruto has more secrets than in this entire village could possible fathom without bursting into pieces. He knows things deemed as forbidden and has committed acts against humane rights. Yuuki doesn't have the details but the result is common knowledge to her. Ohara has been her informant for a moment now without anyone knowing except maybe Shion. She knows almost everything, or at lease eludes to it. He keeps his enemies closer than his friends and let's them have a bite of the bait. Once they're on the hook he reels them in to scale, cook, and eat alive. Yuuki believed she needed to learn the same, but the heavy emotions that follow are heavy.

Yuuki made her way through the inn and marveled at the work Naruto and everyone put went into it. Naruto found the workers and did much with his clones on the constructions. Most of the workers had a bit of an attitude at times until Shion came. They wouldn't cross her like they would Hikari and her. Yuuki remembered well the looks Shion gave them and got them to work in moments. Hikari of course helps direct the materials and take care of the "creature comforts" for the inn. The outside railing and walkways are gone built with walls and windows now. Their current project is to push out the boundaries of the building for more rooms and luxuries. They've worked hard but there's still so much more work to be done, materials to buy, taxes to pay, and suspicious individuals to take care of.

"But what about me?" Yuuki whispered to herself. What has she done other than try to be useful? She'd tried to help with structural designing but making and executing are entirely different matters. She tried to manage money like Shion but ended up buy the wrong stuff. She tried to learn to work like Hikari does. 'It couldn't be that hard,' she foolishly thought then and like now. She slipped, fell, and couldn't wipe a floor to save her life, literally. She even broke a window. Naruto almost burned the nearest soul when he saw the bandages on her arm. He's so protective and it made sense. She can sign things and sort of work but always needs to be taken care off.

Just like before.

"Good morning Big Mother."

Yuuki nearly hopped on her feet. She looked back and found a man before her with a smile on her lips. The man suddenly dropped to his knee and bowed respectfully before her. It's a trend since Naruto started hiring these tattooed men with short or overly exaggerated hair styles. They all have a sword that Naruto gave them same with some sort of contraption like his. A crossbow I believe he called it. Some of them use dual knives as well. Naruto shows them strange techniques the young princess has never seen before. She's seen more fighting in her life than she wanted but memorized every style. Naruto has one that's peculiar. It's almost like "Anything goes" Marital arts for lack of any sophisticated wording.

Yuuki gazed upon this man with a frown. All these men adhere to her orders without question. Shion is willing to listen to her and do as told whenever. Hikari would be her servant until released to be bold. Anko was always nearby and listened when she talked. Yuuki has all this power and authority, but it was all given to her because of Naruto. Even this instance is because of him earning a soft sigh. "Good morning… Sato," she bowed to the man. Yuuki prides herself on remembering faces and names. Naruto always forgets being why he introduces everyone to her.

"I'm so happy you remember me Mother," The man weirdly addressed her. Yuuki felt it to be strange at first. A man much older than her calling her that didn't seem very normal. She did feel a bit… empowered when given such recognition though. Yuuki thought much on her mother and how she's treated by her. Memories of the stares, food thrown at her, being called ugly, having to dress up in costumes, and wear masks to cover he unattractiveness made her stomach hallow. Another reason she's so infatuated with him is that he believes her beautiful, perfect, and radiant no matter what she wears or looks like. The reminder brought a comfortable warmth to her cheeks same with a smile.

"You've a beautiful smile, mistress." The man stood up. Yuuki was taken back a bit from the complement from the yellowed eyes man with black irises.

"Thank you," Yuuki responded bashfully. Compliments are a strange phenomenon to the princess still. She felt her cheeks flame a bit more before smiling at the man. She looked upon him with a new intent and curiosity. "Hey, Sato." Yuuki stepped a bit closer up to the man.

"Yes, mistress." He answered swiftly.

"What-What are you willing to do for me if I were in danger?" She asked. Sato's eyes flashed with anger then a sense of protection only seen before in Naruto's eyes.

"I'd take care of them. Don't worry mistress."

"I see," Yuuki took in his words. Its about what she expected from a man Naruto hired. That' what they all have in common. "If I happened to need someone to spy for me," she trailed off to a pause.

"Whatever you need," Sato responded.

"I see," she said again in thought. "Thank you, Sato. Please return to your duties."

"Yes Mother." Sato bowed before leaving her to her thoughts.

"Such devotion," she whispered. "Can I say the same?" After what she's done can she?

"I'm so tired, Naruto." Yuuki looked up to the ceiling with an unfathomable pressure in her chest. For years she's forced into seclusion and sheltered. Naruto has tried to change that, but while she's not secluded, she's still sheltered. Everything is given to her and because of that she knows Naruto doesn't respect her. "I'm sorry," she sobbed for what she's done and plans to do. "Naruto, please give me strength." How he can handle these feelings and emotions every day is amazing but also frightening. Yuuki knows Naruto cares for her before his own wellbeing, but what about what matters. Love and respect go hand in hand with Naruto and without one you don't have the other.

Naruto wanted her to be an individual, but can she manage it. Naruto is so strong and always believed in her so if he can do it, "Then so can I." Yuuki finished this filled of resolution. As the Mistress of the Inn and Mother of her own gang of sons, Yuuki pressed though the inn back to the study to finish work. She spotted Shion with someone in her arms but ignored it.

There's so much work to be done before Naruto is forced to leave; before she's forced to live and think for herself just like Naruto always wanted. She just hoped this was the route. She prayed she'd gain the strength Naruto has to persist through the pain. To change people around him with ease. To outshine the darkness the befalls him.

She hoped and prayed never knowing those prayers fell on deaf ears.

* * *

A/N: Welp that was fun to write.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
